


Spring into Summer

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 307,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: Craig Gilmore is now at Barton Street. Luke and Kerry’s marriage collapses.





	1. Spring into Summer Ch 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Bebe
> 
> Chapters uploaded as they were on original site, Chapters go: 1-10, 11-20, 21-30, 31-40, 41-50, 51-60, and 61-66 plus Epilogue

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe

Fandom: The Bill  
Pairing: Luke Ashton/Craig Gilmore  
Rating: PG/R  
Archive: www.craiggilmore.co.uk; anyone else please ask.  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to ITV/ThamesTelevision/Freemantle Media. I am not making a profit from them.  
I would like to thank Pete and Sioux for their help. Without their encouragement this story would not have been written.

 

CHAPTER ONE

Two hours left on his shift and he could get back to his house. There was still plenty to do to it, to get it the way he wanted but it was taking longer than he expected probably because his heart wasn’t in it. He’d been at Barton St nine months now, and after three months he had decided to move nearer the job. It also meant that he was unlikely to see him as he went about the area round Sun Hill.

He was feeling so despondent that he decided to park up on the derelict ground by the mobile café. As it was time for his break he would have a cup of coffee here instead of going back to the station.

Back in the car, he took a sip of the steaming hot liquid and closed his eyes, but he couldn’t close his brain and shut out his thoughts. Luke Ashton, that beautiful creature who had entered his life like a shot from a gun nearly two and a half years ago. Then left him, bereft, the day he married Kerry Young. That was eighteen months ago…eighteen months but it still hurt as though it had only been yesterday!

‘I should have been over this months ago’ he remonstrated with himself ‘I’m a Sergeant in the Metropolitan Police Force, for heavens sake. I’m behaving like a lovesick teenager’

He drank some more coffee and allowed his mind to wonder back in time to the kiss and how wonderful it felt. He knew even then that he was the one. Then to the total devastation he felt at Luke’s inability to acknowledge his own feelings in the days afterwards. That day in the locker room when he told him ‘I only kissed you to take the mick out of you Craig’. How could he be so cruel?

He fast-forwarded to the engagement party. He wouldn’t have gone only Gina practically made him go. ‘It’ll do us all good, you in particular’ she said as she went in her office.

Of course he went. Gina was there and they paired up, keeping each other company. When he was looking for the gents he went through a door and his heart nearly stopped. There was Kerry kissing Luke - the hurt went through him like a knife. Of course Kerry was pleased to see him. Luke just stared. She said she’d show him where the gents was and as he left he couldn’t help but look longingly back at Luke. They locked eyes just for a minute. He thought his heart would break. Oh! How he loved him. He had wanted to go and hide - anything to stop himself from crying.

Back with Gina they had a drink and were chatting when Kerry asked for ‘Hush’. She thanked everyone for coming and Luke took her in his arms and twirled her round "thank you for agreeing to be my wife,” he said. 

Craig had to turn away but not before Gina had seen his face. It was then, she had told him that she knew Luke had affected him, very badly, but he should put it behind him as Kerry and Luke made a nice couple. She had ruffled the back of his head almost as though saying she knew how he felt. When he asked how she knew she’d said ‘ look at me I’m a witch’. Probably referring to that time when he told Luke to leave the reports. He would make it all right with the ‘wicked witch’. There were so many other times to remember-- if only he could forget.

He started to feel morose so he gave himself a good talking to ‘Come on Craig,’ he admonished himself, ‘you’ve got through nine months - don’t let the devil get you down.’

The rest of the shift passed by uneventfully. Just a call to a shop about a young shoplifter but mostly it was just making police presence felt in the area.

It wasn’t too bad at Barton Street. Duncan was there so he at least knew a friendly face. Also Alex Cullen now a DCI in Barton Street CID. More recently Nick Klein had transferred but without Luke it was lonely. Even though he was now married to Kerry he would just have liked to see him about the place…

Who was he kidding it wouldn’t be nice, it would be heartbreaking – after all that was why he’d finally transferred.

At the end of his shift, after he’d handed over and signed off, he changed, got in his car and headed off home.

It was getting dark as he started out along the high street. Over to the right he thought he saw a familiar figure. ‘ Luke.’ He mouthed. He was so shaken that he had to pull up or he would have crashed the car. He sat there for a few minutes. He was shaking and his heart was doing somersaults. After a while he felt a little better. ‘I don’t think the insurance company would be too pleased to have to pay up for another car’ After Carl had crashed his Ford Escort, he had been able to replace it with a better one and he intended looking after it.

As it happened it wasn’t Luke, but he realised that moving nicks had made not one iota of difference to the way he felt about Luke Ashton.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 2

 

After briefing he had to decide what to do about the two jobs that remained to be filled due to sickness. It was either the area car again or the custody desk and quite frankly he didn’t want to do either!

Craig decided on the custody desk when one of the relief turned up - just late - not sick after all. He tore a strip off him for being late then sent him off to the area car. Craig just didn’t feel like driving around today. He hadn’t slept very well after thinking he saw Luke and didn’t trust himself on the road. He hadn’t even driven to work!

The criminals in Barton Street area must have been on a ‘go slow ‘ that day as no bodies were brought into the nick until well after refs. Some would have considered this a blessing but it just gave Craig more time to think and that wasn’t always a good thing.

He thought he had his emotions under control and had even been out with the odd guy. One of them was from Scotland Yard. They had gone out for three months, but there had always been something missing. He had the house to occupy him. He went to visit his parents in Wales as often as he could and was hoping to go to Canada to see his sister soon. Life was quite full, until yesterday. Would he never get this boy, this wonderful boy who only had to look his way and he would melt in those eyes, out of his hair?

Duncan coming to the desk interrupted his daydreaming.

“Do you fancy coming to the pub for a drink after work Craig,” Duncan was on his own too but usually had plenty of mates to go down the pub with.

“Any particular reason Duncan?”

“No not really, just thought you might like the company.”

“Erm… OK. Shall I see you down there or do you want me to wait for you?”

“It’s OK, Craig, I’ll see you down there."

At least that was something to look forward to. Just as well he hadn’t brought the car! At least now he could have a couple of pints without worrying. He wasn’t in tomorrow so he would probably have several pints.

As he walked into the pub he had to close his eyes a minute to adjust to the dim lighting, then he saw Duncan at the bar. Some of the others were there too so he ambled over to them.

“Pint Craig?”

“Yes please.”

“Shall we stay at the bar or move over there?” Duncan nodded to a near-by table.

“The table I think,” said Craig. He had been stood up all day at the custody desk and what with not getting his proper sleep the night before he was feeling weary.

“ I was over at Sun Hill today – you know that murder inquiry that’s on going?”

“Oh yes!” he said trying not to sound too interested. “Did you see anyone we know?”

“Just the usual, Des and Reg arguing about something or nothing. Saw Gina too. She asked after you and said to remind you that you owe her a phone-call. She said she hadn’t heard from you for a couple of months.”

Craig reflected a little, and smiled to himself when he remembered the last time hesaw her. 

He’d ended up drunk and had to sleep on her sofa after she’d nearly drunk him under the table. Funny how she never had a hangover. Not like him. The next day he felt as though a mule had kicked his stomach, and the memory of his head didn’t bear thinking about.

What you smiling at?”

“Just thinking about how much that woman can get down her, without any apparent ill effects. She’d beat any man I know or woman come to think of it”

Duncan had to laugh, “I know what you mean,” he added.

Just at that minute Tony Stamp came in.  
”Tony what you doing in this neck of the woods? You’re a bit far away from your normal stomping ground aren’t you?” Craig liked Tony and after all he was the one who ‘puppy-walked’ Luke when he first arrived at Sun Hill. ‘I’ll have to stop this’. Every time he thought of anything to do with Sun Hill he always thought of Luke: Luke, the first time he saw him, Luke dragging that woman from the burning car. He’d been so afraid of something happening to Luke that he had shouted at Gina and then had to apologise. Luke getting engaged. ‘This has to stop now’ he told himself.

Fortunately some more of the relief came in and they got talking. Some of them played rugby so Craig allowed himself to be drawn into the conversation. Rugby was his game and he enjoyed talking about it.

The drink flowed until chucking out time. Craig, a bit the worse for wear, walked across the car park none too steadily, and hailed a passing taxi. When he got home he went straight upstairs took his clothes off and collapsed onto the bed. He woke up in the night wanting the toilet and freezing cold. After he’d been to the bathroom, he crawled back into bed and pulled the duvet over him.

The next morning he woke up with the mother of all hangovers…thank goodness he wasn’t in work today.

He got up had a shower then set about making his breakfast. At the moment all he could think of was black coffee and toast. He thought he would need to drink a gallon of water to re-hydrate himself and get rid of this awful headache. ‘Never again’ he thought.’ Later he managed to get some of the toast down him and felt more able to face the day.

Tomorrow he was off up North with Nick Klein to the Police Federation Convention. ‘How did I ever let myself be roped into this?’. Never mind it would be good to catch up with Nick. He’d had a belly full of troubles in the past and he felt some empathy for him. They were on different reliefs so didn’t meet up all that much.

Today he would pack and try to leave the house in some kind of order. He hated coming back to a messy house when he had been away.

He set to and the time passed quite quickly. On a whim, he decided to clean his car, not that it needed it but it gave him something to do.

He and Nick were to share the driving rather than go on the train. As Craig’s car was bigger and more comfortable than Nick’s it was decided that they would go in his.

Having something to do helped him get through the day. They had a long drive ahead of them tomorrow, so he decided to go to bed a little earlier than usual. He was surprised to find that he was actually tired. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 3

They had been supplied with hotel reservation slips, info on the town itself and an A to Z, which could prove useful for their stay.

Craig was doing the first shift behind the wheel, so Nick read through the bumph as they went along, sometimes passing comments but not necessarily expecting any answers from Craig.

They decided to make a ‘comfort stop’ when Craig was due for a rest, and Nick took over, for a couple of hours.

They pulled up at a service station and decided to have coffee and some lunch before using the loos again. On the way back to the car they chatted amiably. Craig felt for Nick as he had lost the woman he loved, Cass, when she was murdered. He’d been all over the place for a year after but was beginning to try to re-make a life for himself. He had been Fed Rep at Sun Hill and they had asked him to carry on and represent Barton Street when he got there. He was due to give a talk, the same as Craig. Craig let out a sigh. He didn’t want to think about it. It was written out and he couldn’t do any more to it. He just hoped he could capture the attention of the assembled coppers. Sexuality was not something the average PC or higher ranks wanted to talk about. Craig had been volunteered and when he tried to object he was told, firmly, that someone had to do it and he knew more than anyone else in the nick did!

 

They’d been told not to arrive before 2pm. Fat chance. The motorway was very busy and the road leading into the town itself was also busy. There was no possibility of them arriving early.

There was a queue at reception, so Craig had time to look around. It was tastefully decorated and seemed bigger than it was, because it opened out into a coffee lounge. It was yet another hotel that had been taken over by Britannia Hotels

They could smell the aroma of fresh ground coffee and Craig realised he was thirsty. After they had registered they went to their rooms and arranged to meet back in the lounge in half an hour for coffee, then out on a ‘reckie’ to check the way to the convention and to see how long it would take to get there for the morning. It was on the Promenade but they didn’t know  
how far away it was. The Promenade was parallel with the street on which their hotel was situated. It was a lot nearer than they expected.

Craig’s room was a ‘mini suite’ with a double bed and the usual bedroom furniture. The sitting room had two easy chairs, coffee table and tea and coffee making facilities on a separate table. It was much too big for him, but he decided it would be nice to have a bit of luxury for a change. He wondered what Nick’s room was like?

After breakfast the next morning, they both went back to their rooms to give their talks the ‘once over’. The convention didn’t start until 2pm so they had plenty of time. The other delegates were only arriving that morning, because of the late start.

He sat in one of the armchairs and must have dozed off because a sharp tap on the door awakened him.

”Housekeeping!”

For a minute he couldn’t move. Everything came flooding back. Not getting any answer, the Chambermaid walked in.

“Sorry Sir, I thought the room was empty.” 

“It’s OK,” he said, “I was just going out.” He felt flustered and disoriented.

“Is everything alright with the room?” she asked. 

Craig could only nod, and then he managed to ask if she could get him some extra coffee and milk.

“No problem sir.” With that she went about her work.

He got the lift down. He didn’t trust his legs to get him down the stairs, shallow though they were.

Sitting in the lounge drinking coffee while he waited for Nick, he allowed his mind to go over the last time he’d heard some one say ’Housekeeping’, or more precisely the events that led up to hearing the dreaded word.

\----------0000----------

It was the day before the wedding. He still couldn’t believe it was going to happen and was on ‘automatic pilot’. Luke brought in a little old lady who had been accused of shoplifting.

“What’s she taken then, Luke?” 

“Right Sarge, 3 eye shadows, a lipstick and a tin of dog food.” He opened the bag to show him.

Craig had asked the lady for her name but she just looked at him. He led her to a seat and then turned on Luke. ‘Did you not think that she may be suffering from some form of dementia.’ ‘Why hadn’t Luke noticed?’ Craig asked the lady if he could look in her bag. She didn’t answer so he looked anyway. Yes he was right she was from a local care-home and had gone walk-about for the afternoon. After she had gone he turned on Luke.

“I know you’re getting married tomorrow, but would you mind keeping your brain in gear ‘til your shift finishes?”

“Sorry Sarge I should have checked,” Luke said quietly.

Gina, as usual, had been within earshot and couldn’t resist making a comment. Why does the woman always seem to know what I’m thinking? he thought to himself.

She knew he was dreading the wedding, yet part of him really thought that Luke would cancel, but you know what thought did?

He had refused Tony’s invitation to go for a ‘stag-night’ drink and Gina heard that too.

She called him into her office and said, “Well if you don’t go, he will think you haven’t accepted his choice.”

“I’ve no problem with his marriage.” Who was he kidding; certainly not Gina! 

She virtually said, “Pull the other one!”

‘Why hadn’t she left me alone? I wouldn’t have gone only for her’ he thought to himself. Still, he had gone to the changing rooms to see if it was still on, and Luke was there.

“Still going down the pub then?” he’d asked. After a few ribald comments from Boyden and Tony he said to Luke, “I’ll see you down there then.”  
He locked eyes with Luke and couldn’t turn away. Fortunately the others had gone so didn’t see them.

Why didn’t I stick to my guns and refuse to go? But then I know why. Any time spent in Luke’s company was better than none at all. I’m pathetic, a quivering wreck and I love him.

\----------000----------

 

He came back to the present with a start. Nick had come down and was speaking to him.

“Sorry Nick, what were you saying?”

“You OK Sarge?”

“Yes fine, Nick, thank you, just thinking about the talk for later. You got yours sorted then?” 

“Well it’s as good as I can get it. Do you want to go for a quick look around? Maybe get a bite to eat for lunch before we go over there?” 

”Sounds like a good idea. What time have we to be there?”

“1.45pm they said in the info.”

“Right off we go then.” 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 4

It was only a small town and most of the architecture was Victorian. The main street stretched quite away in the distance with imposing buildings on either side of it. The side the hotel was on consisted mostly of hotels and large offices; solicitor’s and the like, while the opposite side was mostly shops, good quality shops at that, plus a hotel in the middle and one right at the other end. It had obviously been pretty prosperous at one time. It was near the sea-port of Liverpool and the merchants used to live here, so the info said. It was still home to some famous people. Several footballers from the two Liverpool teams lived here.

They stopped to look in a furniture store.  
”Get a look at those prices, Nick!”  
It looked as if it was privately owned. He gave a low whistle as he saw some even more expensive pieces….definitely more than he could afford!

They wandered down the street and noticed that the tarmac was a deep pink on the main street only. There were fairy lights wound round the branches of the trees. He decided he must take a walk down it after it got dark to get the full effect.

For lunch they chose a nice little café about half way along, near the monument to the fallen in both world wars. As they were both speaking later, they had something light to eat as nerves were beginning to get the better of them.

Back at the hotel, they changed and strode over to the venue.

Here they caught up with a few of their old mates from Sun Hill. Jack Meadows and Adam Okaro were there. It was nice to se them…June was already sitting down they said. Seems she had to speak about the CSU tomorrow.

They were ushered to their seats near the platform so as to have easy access to it when their turn came.

Nick was first up after the tea break and Craig was due on last of all. He started to get really nervous; about as bad as at Cop Idol, but at least he only had to talk here and not sing. But then at Cop Idol, Luke had sung instead of him. ’Oh no! Why can’t I get through a single day without thinking about him.’ He mentally gave himself a shaking and focusing his eyes on the speaker he gave him his full attention.

All too soon it was his turn to speak. He got on the platform and clearing his throat he began to speak, nervously at first, but as he warmed to his subject he began to speak from the heart. There wasn’t a sound from the large audience of coppers. He held them all with his sincerity. As he reached his final sentence he was greeted with rapturous applause. He smiled and went back to his seat.

“Nice one Sarge,” said Nick patting him on the back.

“Thank goodness it’s over,” he said loosening his tie and undoing the button on his collar. He was shattered.

As he and Nick were sitting at the front, he didn’t see the slight figure of a man leaving quietly through the door into the foyer.

The conference broke up and after talking to a few people near-by, he and Nick left by the front door onto the promenade . Facing across the road were more imposing buildings, some houses and yet another hotel.

“Nick do you fancy another walk past the shops again and a quick coffee before we head back to the hotel?” 

“Don’t mind the coffee but I’ll give the shops a miss if you don’t mind. They’re a bit expensive for me and I’m not on the lookout for anything.”

“Okey-dokey.”

They walked briskly to the main street and found the café they had lunched at. Sat with a hot chocolate instead of coffee they were at last able to relax properly. They could get dinner anytime up until ten, so there was no rush. The dinner dance wasn’t until the next night. He wasn’t looking forward to that. Tonight was free for them to do as they wished.

On the way out of the café Craig paid the bill. They turned right and started to walk slowly toward the hotel at the top end, passing shops whose prices weren’t that different from those in London. Craig seemed to want to look in every one but Nick wasn’t interested.

“Sarge do you mind if I press on? Got a bit of a headache,” said Nick.

“Sorry Nick, don’t get much chance to window shop these days. Shall we meet for dinner, or do you want to do your own thing?”

“Might go down early, Sarge and get to bed a bit handy. Haven’t been sleeping too well so I’ll see you at breakfast if not before.”

“OK Nick, I understand.”

He carried on looking. He and Sean used to window shop for hours but now all he wanted was to have Luke with him. Even though they wouldn’t be able to walk hand in hand as he would have liked, they could walk close enough to feel the warmth between them. Wonder what he’s doing now back at Sun Hill, he thought? It was lovely walking in the sunshine although it was still cold. Spring was over, but summer had still to show its face.

He came to a jewellers just across the road from the hotel. He looked in the window and decided to go in. He had been thinking of buying a new watch but he wanted to have a good look round too.

Had he looked up as he crossed the road, he would have seen a young man looking wistfully out of a second floor window. However he was concentrating on getting safely to the other side. The road was busy with people going home from work.

At the hotel he showered and changed and went down to the dining room. He was used to eating alone so that wasn’t a problem. He used the side entrance to the restaurant and was shown to a table facing the window so he wasn’t actually looking into the room. Because of this he didn’t see the young couple vacate their table and leave by the main door, into the foyer.

After what was a very nice meal, he went back up to his room. He turned on the TV and flicked through the channels and watched the late news. He wasn’t feeling tired and couldn’t settle with either the TV or the newspaper that had been delivered to the suite that morning, so he made his way back down to the foyer and then to the ‘residents bar’.

“Yes Sir?”

“Whisky please,” said Craig.

”Thank you,” he said picking up the glass and swirling the amber fluid round the glass. He wondered whether to go and sit down or stay at the bar. Easier to stay at the bar when you are alone. You don’t look as if you have been stood up. He was remembering the times Carl had come late. These days he wondered how he ever got involved with Carl. Still that was  
well and truly in the past, thank goodness.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 5

There were quite a few men at the bar, from different Police Stations around the country.

Just then the two men next to Craig decided to leave. They said, “Goodnigh,t” and he turned towards them as they left, to acknowledge them.

As they moved out of his line of vision, someone else came into view. Craig felt the colour drain from his face. He must be daydreaming…seeing things. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them again; he was still there. He took a quick swig of whisky. If he hadn’t been sat on the barstool he would have collapsed. Luke, Luke, he breathed to himself. It really was him.

Luke hadn’t seen him, as they were at opposite ends of the bar. Craig couldn’t believe it. What’s he doing here? Craig was having trouble breathing. He had to make a move. Should he just go back upstairs, or should he approach him?

The matter was taken out of his hands. Luke was trying to attract the attention of the young lady behind the bar, as she moved up towards Craig’s end. He froze in mid sentence, as he saw him. They locked eyes, drawn to each other like magnets.

“Err… whisky please,” he nodded to Craig, “And one for the gentleman up the other end.” Craig could only nod…his head was swimming.

They hadn’t seen one another since Craig had been attacked in St Hugh’s. Luke had seemed so upset when he saw how hurt he was. Luke had even asked him not to leave Sun Hill because of him. He even stroked his hand, yet when Gina came in with Kerry he still couldn’t tell her the truth!

Craig remembered the hurt he had felt, as though it had happened only yesterday. It tore at his inner being! It was then that he had decided to make Gina accept his request for a transfer. In fact if she had done so when he first asked three months previously, he wouldn’t have been at St Hugh’s to get beaten up. This all flashed through Craig’s mind. 

He’d been off sick for six months. The injuries were slow to heal, and then depression had set in. Once he was passed fit by the F.M.E. he had transferred to Barton Street.

“Hi Craig.”

“’Hi Craig.’ What the hell do you mean, ‘Hi Craig?’ I haven’t set eyes on you or heard anything from you for fifteen months,” he said. While silently thinking, who’s counting? “And you stand there and say ‘Hi Craig’,” he almost spat the words out, he was livid!

Luke was taken aback at the brutal way he spoke to him.

“I’m really sorry Craig.”

“Not half as sorry as I am…What the hell are you doing here, Luke? How did you get here and where is Kerry?”

Luke had the grace to look sheepish; he had also lost a little of his colour too.

“Well, urm, err, there were two seats vacant on the train and a vacant room. Two officers weren’t able to come at short notice. As they had been paid for, Gina suggested that Kerry and me come instead. Things haven’t been going too well,” Luke muttered.

“You do surprise me,” he said sarcastically raising one eyebrow. “I take it the lovely Kerry is still in situ then?” He was beginning to feel a bit calmer now but his heart was still racing just looking at Luke. Luke just lowered his eyes.

“Who’s looking after the baby?”

Luke’s face just crumpled and Craig at once felt contrition. ”What is it, Luke?” Silence ”Please, Luke, what’s wrong?”

Luke looked up at him, locking eyes once again. Craig’s heart did somersaults, how he loved those eyes…he had thought about them often.

“Kerry lost the baby while you were on sick leave.”

Craig gasped. Why had no one told him? He made a mental note to phone Gina as soon as he got back to London.

“How? Why? What happened?” he asked gently. Luke nearly broke down hearing him talk to him in that special way.

“She was out in the area car with Tony and some hot-shot ran the lights crashing into Kerry’s side.”

Craig felt despair. He wanted to get hold of Luke and hold him tight, but he steeled himself not to. Partly because he had promised himself not interfere in Luke’s life anymore. Partly because wasn’t sure how people up here would react to two men hugging.

“She should have been on restricted duties. What was she doing in the area car?”

“Well you know Kerry. She hated not having anything to do and they were short staffed. By the time she got to St. Hugh’s she was losing the baby…”

“Well you can try again can’t you?” Craig interrupted.

“There were complications. She won’t be able to have any kids now.”

“Oh, Luke, I’m so sorry. I know you wanted the baby, or at least thought you did.”

Luke didn’t look at him.

”Luke, Luke!” Oh no, not the silent treatment again. “Luke, what is it, please?”

Luke turned to face him his eyes full of tears.

”What! What’s wrong.” Craig was beginning to panic. Why did this young man have the power to turn him into a quivering wreck?

”Please! Luke! “

He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

“It’s been awful Craig. Kerry took a while to get over losing the baby. She was off work three months. When she came back she was sort of on autopilot. Gina was great, but even she couldn’t get through to her.”

“I’m really sorry to hear that Luke,” he said wiping his hand across his upper lip. “I don’t know what to do or say.” The love he had always felt for Luke welled up, and he put his hand on Luke’s arm.

Luke didn’t pull his arm away; he just looked up at him.

“I’m really sorry too, Craig.”

“What!” 

Luke looked up at him. Why does it make my heart beat faster when he says ‘what?’ like that. The way he turns his head slightly to the side, half closing one eye, and practically spits the word out?

“How is Kerry now?” Craig was trying to pull himself together. He was still in a state of shock!

“Not too good. We row a lot and if she sees me talking to anyone else, usually male she goes ballistic.”

“Oh! And why is that, Luke?”

“I don’t think she ever really believed what Gina said that day you were beaten up. I think it had probably been mentioned too many times. She’s never asked me outright if I’m gay…”

“Come on, Luke. What about the time she asked you if you were having an affair with a man?” Craig interrupted,

“She never said to my face ‘are you gay?’ and I just couldn’t tell her,” he mumbled.“

“It’s been so lonely without you, Craig. If I’d been able to see you, just occasionally it would have helped,” Luke continued.

“No! No Luke it wouldn’t. We would both have had nervous breakdowns by now! Me wanting you, you wanting me, then you denying the way you feel. I couldn’t have taken any more, Luke,” he went on gently. “I don’t just want you, Luke. I want you to love me the way I love you. I want to look after you; I want to be there for you. Most of all, I want to be proud to show you off to my friends and family. I…” Craig’s voice trailed off. “Until you know who you are, and admit it Luke, there can’t be anything between us. It’s been over since you denied me in the hospital,” he carried on, “I don’t mean to hurt you but I have to protect myself now.”

Luke looked so crestfallen. Craig wanted to gather him up in his arms, but he had to stop himself, or they would be back to square one! He just couldn’t take that hurt again, he couldn’t.

“Luke, let me buy you a drink, then I must go. The final day is tomorrow and I must pack.”

“But the train doesn’t go until the day after tomorrow!” Luke wanted him to stay.

“Nick and I drove up, Luke. We plan to drive back straight after the end of the conference tomorrow, if not before. Depends how good it is.”

“What about the dinner dance tomorrow night?”

Craig sighed.  
“Luke do you think I could go to that and watch you and Kerry? She wouldn’t have a good time either if she saw me there. Don’t forget I am…was her rival. No, Luke, it’s best that I don’t go.”

The girl behind the bar put their drinks down.

“Good health, Luke.”  
Craig looked over the rim of his glass; at the man he had loved since the moment he first set eyes on him, and would till the day he died. 

Their eyes, mirror images of desire, locked once more. Craig downed his drink in one. Putting the glass back on the bar he turned away. Glancing once over his shoulder to look at Luke, he walked away.

He practically ran along the corridor to his room. Thank goodness for the thick carpet. Once in his room he collapsed in the armchair and cried as though his heart would break. His body shook uncontrollably. By the time he got himself under control a couple of hours had passed.

He threw his belongings into the case, just leaving out his good clothes for the convention and his casuals for the drive home.

In bed he started to relax, but the memories came flooding back.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 6

 

The last time he had been in a hotel with Luke was on his stag night.  
\----------000----------  
He didn’t want to go but Gina practically insisted. Matt was his usual cynical self and didn’t miss a chance to have a go at him. Still he’d got his own back, both in the pub and after when they tied him to a lamppost! He must have been mortified when I pulled his trousers down.  
A smile hovered on his lips. Not that he was the least bit interested in Matt, it had felt good to see him vulnerable for once.

The time in the pub had drifted over him. Talk of girls as usual, and work bored him. That is until Gary mentioned something he’d seen on TV about ‘personal space.’ Interesting.

He hadn’t expected to be the one left to look after Luke…Nick had gone AWOL, still suffering from Cass’s death and all over the place.

Tony and Gary had been tired and wanted to go home, so he’d been left to lift Luke up off the kerb, bundle him in a taxi and take him to the hotel.

Luke came out of the loo and poured a glass of water, “My stag-night,” he said looking at Craig.

“You’ve had a bit too much to drink, Luke.”

He hadn’t meant to but he couldn’t help himself. He took that fateful step into Luke’s personal space and they gazed at each other! The chemistry between them was electric!

Gently, Luke had reached up and brushed his lips across Craig’s. He’d felt as though he had been struck by lightning. He’d opened his eyes and gazed at Luke. The next minute he’d wrapped his arms around Luke kissing him as though he never wanted to let him go. He pulled him in close to him and Luke’s fingers were in his hair, stroking the back of his neck and holding his face.

He couldn’t remember how they got to bed, but get to bed they did. All that mattered was that he had the love of his life in his arms as they kissed and whispered to one another. He’d shut out the thought that Luke was due to get married the next day. All that mattered was the here and now as they explored one another’s bodies. Surely he would cancel the wedding after this.

He didn’t want to frighten Luke so he let him decide how far he wanted to go. For him it was enough just hold him and gaze into his eyes and kiss him.

He wanted to tell him he was the love of his life, but something made him hold back. He was still wary of Luke’s moods and although he hoped he would cancel the wedding, nothing was ever sure with Luke. He would face tomorrow when it came. Tonight he just wanted to enjoy his time with Luke.  
\----------000----------  
“Housekeeping!”

“Just give me half an hour will you, please,” he said as he jumped out of bed and rushed to the shower.

As the water fell over him his mind wandered back to that other rude awakening, only that time it had been Gina!  
\----------000----------

After she had gone and they were left alone again, he pleaded with Luke to cancel the wedding. He walked away from Luke and continued.

“Luke, I love you. I’ve loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I know where I was and what I was doing,” as he said this he turned back to look at Luke. He could see that Luke was upset.

“Have you loved me all that time?” whispered Luke as he started to cry.

Craig nodded.  
“Why do you think I was so horrible to you? Why do you think I finished with Sean, and Carl?” He spoke gently, as he continued. “Luke I love you so completely, I couldn’t live a lie with either of them.” 

Luke became upset and saying, “I’m sorry,” he locked himself in the bathroom.

Craig desperately wanted to hold him, make things better. He begged him to come back out into the bedroom.

“Please, Luke, come back out.”

After a few minutes he heard Luke ask how long he’d known he was gay.

“I’ve always known; I suppose…,”Luke opened the door. Craig could hardly breathe.

“I’ve never thought about it until now…I’m straight!” With that he put on his tie and jacket and made to go out of the room.

Craig felt totally devastated and spurned.  
“Where are you going?” he could hardly get the words out.

“I’m going to marry the woman I love,” Luke said, as he smiled and swung open the bedroom door and strode out of the room.

\----------000-----------

The water was still running over him and he began to cry again remembering how distraught he had felt after Luke had left. He’d felt his life was over. What was he going to do? Even after all this time, he could remember exactly what happened.

\----------000------------  
First things first he’d had to get home and get ready for the wedding. After all he had been invited and Kerry would wonder where he was, if he didn’t turn up.

He took a taxi home; showered and put on the suit he had left out for the occasion. Another taxi to the church and then crunch! Gina was there.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she’d asked him.

“I’m invited,” he said. Then the worst thing happened. Nick hadn’t turned up and Kerry said, “Craig would you be best man for us please?”

I don’t want to be his best man…I want to be his partner, he thought. Fortunately before he could answer Gina ordered Tony to officiate. 

Gina wouldn’t even let him go into the church; frightened he would make scene!  
“It’s their day. Don’t you spoil it!”

“You’re just like Luke, pretending I’m not here,” he couldn’t believe his friend was treating him this way, as if it was his entire fault! Right, that’s it. Nodding his head he stalked off. Good! There was a cash point nearby and he drew some money out. He was in for some serious drinking! To hell with the lot of them.  
\----------000----------

At that minute the shower ran cold and he jumped out quickly and wrapped himself in a towel. The cold water had brought him back to reality with a bang.

He got dressed and went down to the lounge to wait for Nick.  
SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 7

In the lounge he settled into one of the comfy chairs to wait for Nick. He was earlier than he had realised. He relaxed and in no time at all he was back to thinking of that fateful day.  
\----------000----------

With his money in his pocket he hit the first bar.

“Pint and a whisky chaser please.”  
What was it he’d heard someone say, the reception was being held in the staff canteen, still it didn’t matter to him now. Now where is that pint?

The beer hardly touched the sides of his throat; nor did the whisky.

“Same again please.”  
Would this pain in his heart never go away. He downed the two drinks and decided to move on. After all if he was going to do a ‘pub crawl’ he needed to get cracking. After a while he couldn’t remember how many pubs he’d visited. As he was walking to the next one he thought, I’ll go and have a little talk with Kerry. She’ll thank me in the long run.  
No good going to the church they’ll all be at the reception. Now where did they say it was? Think man…Oh yes the staff canteen.  
Hailing a passing cab, he gave the Sun Hill address and climbing into the back, he thought about what he would say to the ‘lovely’ Kerry.

Arriving at the station, he made his way carefully up the stairs to the canteen. “I need a drink,” he said to himself.

He walked in and saw some red wine, which he poured into a glass. Then, the Wicked Witch collared him.

“ I hope you’re not going to cause any trouble!”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” he sneered. She was supposed to be his friend - why was she doing this to him?

“ You smell like a brewery.”

At that moment he saw Kerry. 'I’ll just have a word with Kerry,’ he thought and started to lunge away from Gina.

“Oy! Where do you think you’re going?”

“To have a little talk with Kerry,” he slurred.

“Oh no you’re not!”  
She put a hand on his arm to stop him. 

‘Doesn’t she understand I have to tell her about Luke and me. Why won’t she let me? I’ll see her after he thought,’ and went and sat down. People surrounded the ‘lovely’ Kerry all the time. At last she was alone. Seeing his chance, he stumbled slowly towards her, just in time to see Gina whisk her away to Luke for the first dance! ‘His Luke, not hers’…He just crumbled and went and sat at another table taking with him a new bottle of wine to drown his sorrows.

Eventually even he’d had enough. ‘Right that’s it! I’m off and I’ll transfer out. I’ll leave them to get on with it. They’ll be sorry…Tough!’

As he walked down the ramp, he saw Luke sat on the wall at the bottom of it. He stopped as he drew level with him.

“Go away!” Luke said, without even looking at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m going. I’m putting in for a transfer. I won’t be here when you get back off your honeymoon.”

He didn’t mean to say it but couldn’t help himself. 

“I can’t you believe you went through with it,” he said shaking his head. “You married her.”

“I love her,” Luke said half turning towards him.

Stepping off the ramp he said gently, as he moved towards him. “You think you do.”

“Don’t start that again. YOU said you’re leaving. Can’t we part as mates?”

Suddenly Craig was beginning to feel quite sober. “Just like that eh? The arrogance of youth. Good-bye, Luke, have a nice life!”

Without a second glance he marched off, and out of the Luke’s life. Or so he thought, oblivious to the cold wind even though he was only wearing a suit.

\----------000----------

He came to with a start.

“Sorry Nick I was miles away, what did you say?” Nick just nodded toward the restaurant. Craig got up and they went in for breakfast. He looked round quickly to make sure Luke and Kerry weren’t there. They weren’t. He could relax for a bit. Having Nick to talk to helped him calm down. ‘Maybe they were having room service?’ 

He was so grateful to be going home today.

“Nick, do you fancy getting off before the end of the convention?”  
He was definitely not in any mood for the Federation dinner. “We could set off after lunch if you like.”

“Fine by me Sarge. It’s a bit boring after you’ve given your own speech isn’t it? We can grab a quick lunch, if you like. After we get back to the hotel, how about we put our luggage in the boot ready for a quick get away afterwards?” Nick suggested.

“That’s a good idea Nick, we can have tomorrow off to re-charge our batteries,” Craig said, relieved that he wouldn’t have to see Luke again.

The morning went quickly with some quite good speeches to listen to. In fact there were quite a few laughs too.

At lunchtime, it took them a while to get to the exit. Everyone was trying to leave at the same time. Eventually they got to main door. Once outside they quickly made their way back to the hotel.

After collecting their cases and checking out, they went to Craig’s car and put them in the boot. Craig decided to drive off the hotel forecourt so as not to be hemmed in by the other delegates who had used their cars to get to the convention centre. Getting in the car he drove round to the back of the hotel. He parked up and after putting his money in the 'Pay and Display Meter', they made their way to the café on the corner opposite where they had a light lunch ready for the drive home.

Craig had just opened the car door when he remembered he still had something to do.

“Oh Nick, I just have to go over the road and get some mints for the journey home. Won’t be two ticks.”

As he crossed the zebra crossing he fingered the mints in his pocket and smiled. He quickly went into the jewellers and completed his purchases.

What he didn’t see was Luke watching him from the second story window of the room he and Kerry were sharing.  
SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 8

Luke was interested. He’d seen Craig going into the jewellers yesterday and again today. What was he doing? Not that it was any of his business but he didn’t think Craig was one for lots of jewellery.

He moved from the window and walked round the bed. Kerry was downstairs so he sat on the only easy chair in the room. His mind went back to the previous evening.

\----------000----------

Down in the bar Luke was in shock. Craig had walked away from him. Why? But he knew why really. Craig had made it quite clear that while he was prepared to live in a sham of a marriage with Kerry, he wouldn’t! But from the way he had looked at him Luke knew that he still loved him. Oh why can’t I accept who I am?

“Pint and a whisky chaser, please,” he asked the woman behind the bar. He might as well drown his sorrows. Kerry would be asleep, or annoyed, and he couldn’t face that at the moment.

“Hi, I’m Pete. Are you at the convention?” said a nice looking guy who had just walked over.

“ Err..yes. From the Met. Where are you from?”

“Merseyside Police Authority. I’m based at the headquarters at Canning Place. I transferred there about ten years ago. Not as busy as London but I enjoy it.”

They chatted amiably for a while then Pete asked, “Do you want to go out to a club or have coffee in my room?” He looked at Luke pointedly.

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. This good-looking guy was chatting him up!

“Err, no thanks. My wife is waiting for me upstairs. In fact I’d better get going. Enjoy the rest of the convention!”

He felt himself beginning to sweat. ‘Got to get away from here fast.’

Kerry was asleep so he undressed quietly. He used the bathroom and got into the other single bed. Thank goodness they had been allocated a twin-bedded room.

He managed to get to sleep eventually after time spent thinking of Craig. Why was he so scared of acknowledging that he was gay? There, he’d said the word to himself! Now he needed the courage to say it to the person who meant the entire world to him. He had to tell Craig! But, first of all, he had to tell Kerry!

\----------000----------

When he woke up Kerry was nowhere to be seen, so he washed quickly and had a shave. Not that anyone would have noticed if he hadn’t bothered. He went to see if she was in the dining room.

She was sat in the corner looking miles away. He sat down quickly.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Needed some time alone, I suppose.”

“What’s up? Can I help?”

“I don’t know Luke… can you?”

“Err…what do you mean?” he muttered.

“Oh Luke! Never mind, let’s have breakfast then think about what to do after. It’s so nice here don’t you think?”

Glad to have the subject changed he agreed. Neither of them were hungry really so they went to the breakfast bar and just had a small dish of grapefruit. That would do along with the coffee and toast already brought by the waiter. Luke gave a long sigh.

“You OK?” Kerry asked.

“Yes, I suppose. Kerry, can we go for a walk after breakfast? You know down the front there by the yachting lake. It looked really nice when I saw it yesterday.”

He’d found it yesterday after he had been in to watch Craig giving his talk.

“Fine, OK, “ she said, not even looking at him.

Luke thought he would go mad if he had to cope with these feelings much longer. He wanted to be proud of who he was, like Craig. 

They went back upstairs, used the bathroom and collected their jackets. It was still quite cool out, but at least summer would be here soon.

They walked quietly, not even holding hands. Past the jewellery shop Luke had seen Craig going into yesterday. Thinking of Craig and the way he had walked away from him last night made him feel even more depressed. Could he live his life without ever seeing Craig again, never feeling his arms around him, or their lips brushing together. Just the thought of it made him feel terrible then it hit him like a sledgehammer. If he couldn’t ever see him again, talk to him, kiss him, he would want to die!

He remembered hearing somebody once saying. ‘You know you are in love with someone if you can’t bear the thought of living without him or her.’

That’s how he felt about Craig! He had to tell Kerry, now!

“Kerry can we sit here for a minute?”  
It was a little shelter with a bench inside. In normal circumstances it would have been lovely to sit there and watch the world going by but now was not that time.

“What Luke, I thought we were going for a walk?” She didn’t look too pleased or very interested. “OK, then.”

They both sat down. Luke was sweating; he didn’t know where to start.

“Kerry, I…erm… Oh hell! Look Kerry,” he took a deep breath. “Kerry…”

“Oh for goodness sake Luke, spit it out!”

He took another deep breath. “OK, look I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have married you. I…”

She interrupted him, “What do you mean you shouldn’t have married me? I thought you loved me?” she said jumping off the bench.

“Kerry!” He turned away. “Kerry I really like you, but I’m not in love with you.” 

She just looked at him as he blurted it out.

“So why don’t you love me? Do you love someone else?”

“You’re not making this easy Kerry,” he moaned.

“Easy, you want easy? Sorry Luke what do you expect? Well do you love someone else?”

It was now or never. 

“Yes…Yes I do love someone else, but it’s complicated, well not really, it’s just that I’m having a hard time coming to terms with it.”

Kerry was looking into the water. She half turned and said, “And…”

‘How was he going to say this?’ He took another deep breath.

“I’m really sorry Kerry I…”

“I know you just said that,” she interrupted again.

“Please Kerry let me finish," he paused, took a deep breath and said, "Kerry…I…I’m gay!” There it was out in the open. “I’m in love with Craig.”

She turned to face him

“Thank goodness! You’ve finally had the balls to admit it!” she said, her eyes blazing.

“What? What do you mean? Did you know? How did you know?”  
All this time and she had known. Why hadn’t she said something? He couldn’t get his head round this yet.

“Oh Luke, all the times you did things you weren’t supposed to. Anyone else would have been put on report but Craig always protected you.”

“When?”

“Luke, don’t be stupid. What about when you took Carl in for dangerous driving? The next day Craig was ready to put you on a charge until I told him what had happened. I told him you were in the gym, I presume he went looking for you. After that nothing more was said.” 

Luke remembered that morning. Craig had been in shirtsleeves - he looked so gorgeous. Then he had spoiled it by telling him that he was engaged to Kerry.

“That’s just once,” he muttered.

“Oh come on, do you want me to list all the things I’ve noticed? What about when Carl told me you two couldn’t keep your eyes off one another? Then that time when we were hunting for Eva’s daughter? Craig even told me you were gay after seeing you talking to that bloke, what’s his name?”

“Why did you never say anything? Why were you so keen to get married?”

“That was me being stupid I suppose, I wanted the marriage thing, you know, nice place to live, husband, kids. It was only really brought home to me when Craig was in hospital and I saw you holding his hand. Yes Luke you were holding his hand, not him holding yours, like he said,” she looked at him, getting angry again. “Did you really expect me to believe what you both said for heavens sake? Gina practically forced you to say those things. Craig must love you very much to lie for you like that, and you’ve only just had the decency to admit it.” She started crying.

Luke got up and put his arm around her.

“Don’t touch me. If only you’d been honest with me Luke, before the wedding, I would have been upset, but I would have got over it. Still you might as well know, seeing that we’re trying to be honest with one another. I’m having an affair! Yes Luke, don’t look so surprised…I mean where did you think I was getting the money from, to go out clubbing with the girls every week?”

“I never even thought about it.”

“No, because you were too busy thinking about Craig! And you’ve been so distracted since he left Sun Hill. No Luke if I hadn’t just told you, you would never have noticed.”

Luke didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. ”What do we do now?” he asked finally looking at her face.

“Luke, Luke,” she sighed. “Well we either carry on as we are or go our separate ways. Me to my lover and you, do you think Craig will want you after all this time?”

Luke looked down at the path. “I don’t know but I’ve got to try and find out. Do you hate me Kerry?”

“I should do, but if that’s the way you are there’s nothing I can do about it is there?” 

She softened slightly as she said the last words. “Look Luke, it’s probably as well you told me because I was seriously thinking of leaving you, but didn’t want to leave you on your own.”

“I…“

“No, let me finish Luke. Coming away like this has helped me clear my head and helped me to think. When we get back I’ll get my stuff and move in with Oz."

“Oz, who the heck is he? Oh I get it. It’s that Aussie copper, Cameron. No wonder I didn’t like him,” he bristled.

“Oy, hang on there Luke! You’ve been in love with someone else, a man at that, since before we got married, so don’t you get on your high horse with me!”

He had the decency to blush.

“Sorry, Kerry. You’re right. What now though, while we’re still here?”

“Can’t do much about the here and now, but we’re leaving tomorrow and when we get back I’ll phone Oz. I know he’ll come and pick me up and help me get my stuff and I don’t want any trouble between the two of you, do you understand?”

He couldn’t believe all this was happening but he felt so relieved that it was now out in the open. He would just have to take the bull by the horns. Tell his mum, and - oh no - ‘come out’ to his mates at the station. Matt Boyden would have a field day but he supposed they would start having a go at someone else eventually.

The weather had suddenly brightened up so they decided to walk some more.

Funnily enough they seemed quite friendly now, just good mates. Life seemed rosier for them both.

Back at the hotel Luke was looking out of the window again, looking at the jewellers. He wondered yet again what Craig had been doing in there.

He and Kerry went down to the coffee lounge and ordered sandwiches and coffee. Neither of them felt like much to eat. This would do until the dinner dance that evening.

Now that they had cleared the air they were like brother and sister, getting on but not being in close contact with each other.

“Oh Luke I’ve phoned Oz and he said he’ll pick me up from the train. Oh and he said he hopes you haven’t got a ‘mean right hook’. I told him you are a pussy-cat really!”

“You didn’t tell him I’m…that I’m g…”

“No, Luke it’s nobody else’s business for the time being. Any way I want to tell my dad first. And I’m sure you want to tell your mum, after you find out if Craig still wants you. I hope for your sake he does.”

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 9

 

After Luke and Kerry had finished their lunch, Luke found that Craig and his car were gone.  
Unable to tell him of his conversation with Kerry left him feeling deflated.

He went down to reception.

“Excuse me, Craig Gilmore has just ‘phoned me to say he has left something in his room. He vacated it just a while ago. Would it be all right if I go and get it? I can take it back to London with me tomorrow.”  
He hoped he didn’t look or sound too nervous. He certainly felt guilty.

“Well Sir, we don’t usually give keys to other guest…mind you the room is empty and you are, after all a policeman. The receptionist checked her computer, then retrieved a key from behind the counter. Here you are Sir, the key to room 343. Can you bring it back as soon as you’ve finished?”

“Of course I will…Thanks very much,” he said as he flashed her his biggest smile.

He took the stairs two at a time. He had to see Craig’s room. He needed to be near where Craig had been.

He was surprised when he saw room 343. It was a suite with a double bed. The room hadn’t been serviced as the maids had gone home for the day. Craig had checked out earlier than expected. He looked at the bed and just had to lie on it. He stretched out on the bed and smelt the pillow. He could smell him. Craig’s smell, just like on his stag night. It sent his senses soaring. ‘If only I’d had the bottle to cancel the wedding. I could have been with him all this time,’ he moaned to himself, intoxicated with the wonderful smell of Craig.

Of course at the time he had been afraid to face up to how he felt. Even if he had faced up to it he would have wanted it to be a secret between the two of them. Now he wanted every body to know.

He jumped up from the bed and shouted as loud as he dared, “I love Craig Gilmore!”

After he returned the keys to reception he went for a walk. He was alone as Kerry didn’t want to go out again.

He was intrigued as to why Craig would go into the jewellers twice.  
He had a look in the window then walked quickly inside before he could change his mind.

“Can I help you sir?”

“Erm, my friend was in here earlier on; Craig Gilmore. We’ve been staying over there.” He nodded towards the hotel. ”Could I look at something similar to what he bought, for myself?” As he didn’t know what Craig had chosen, he thought it best to put it like that.

“Certainly, sir. Would you like to see the same items or something different?”

He noticed that the salesman said ‘items’ not ‘item’ interesting! 

“I’d like to see what he bought, then I can decide whether to look at something else.”

“Just bear with me a moment, sir, while I get them.”

Luke hoped he wasn’t showing how he felt. He was excited to see what the love of his life had bought.

The assistant came back with a very smart looking watch. That would look lovely on Craig he thought. 

Then he gasped as he saw the other item. It was a beautiful Russian wedding ring. Each of the three bands was a different colour of gold; yellow, white and rose. Each band was the width of a thin wedding ring, making it look quite broad. Luke had never seen anything so lovely.

“May I see the ring please?” He held out his hand and the man behind the counter placed it in his palm. It felt quite heavy. Then he went cold. Why has he bought that? Does he have a new boyfriend? This suddenly didn’t seem like a good idea. He had to pull himself together.

“The watch is very nice. The ring too. Did he say who it was for?”

The man looked at him, but kept his thoughts to himself. He could see that the young man was very agitated.

“All I can say, sir, is that he tried it on his little finger, which is a little unusual.”

Luke could have kissed the assistant, as he thought back to that day in the canteen.

\----------000----------

“Come on lets see who’s got the smallest hands and who’s got the largest,” said Matt.  
“Oh don’t be daft!" they all cried in unison. At the table were Luke, Tony, Gary, Des, Reg and, of course, Matt. They were still arguing when Craig walked in. Matt never one to miss a chance to wind him up, said,

”Come on Craig, lets see if your hands are bigger than ours.” 

“Shut up Matt! Haven’t you got anything better to do on your break?” he said as he got himself a cup of tea.

Luke said, “Oh go on sarge, try my signet ring on and I’ll try yours on. That way we can see, and Matt will stop moaning.”

Craig looked at Luke and couldn’t resist him.  
“OK,” he said, and taking his ring off he handed it to Luke, without letting his eyes leave Luke’s face. 

Luke tried it on his ring finger, but it was way too big, so he tried it on his middle finger. Perfect fit!  
“OK Luke, now I have to try yours on,” he said, smiling at him.

“Don’t think mine will go anywhere near your fingers, sarge,” he said flippantly.

“You cheeky thing,” Craig said, laughing at him. “Come on then, let’s have it,” he continued and held out his hand.

Everyone was laughing too. Luke took off the ring his mum had bought him and handed it to Craig.

Craig couldn’t get it on either of his ring fingers. He put it on his little finger and it just fitted. 

Luke laughed, thinking how nice it looked on him.  
“There you are,” he said. “Mine are the smallest and the sarge has the biggest hands.” 

“Satisfied now are you Matt?” said Craig as he took his ring back off Luke. “Come on let’s get a move on. We’ve work to do and you lot are going to be late back on duty if you don’t shift.”  
With that they all went back to their duties.

\----------000-----------

Luke couldn’t believe what the man had just told him. Why had Craig bought the ring? Does he still l love me? He was getting quite worked up now and had to calm himself down.

“Do you want to try one on, in your size, sir?”

“Sorry, I was miles away. What did you say?”

“Would you like to try the ring on, sir”

“Yes, but could I try a size that will fit my middle finger, please?”

The assistant went to the safe and brought the ring back and handed it to him. He watched Luke closely as he tried it on. It was a perfect fit.

“I’ll just have the ring, please. Not in a box! Could I have one of those little leather envelopes instead?”

Thank goodness he had his credit card with him. He’d have to remember to get the statement before Kerry saw it…Oh no, he’d forgotten. Kerry wouldn’t be there after they got back to London.

The assistant did as he was asked. He then placed the little pouch inside a bag bearing the logo of the jeweller’s shop.

As Luke went to open the door to go out, the assistant said,  
“You are very lucky to have one another.” Raising one eyebrow he went on to say, “Look after him.”

Luke smiled broadly. “I will, I will, you can be sure of that.”

Back at the hotel he put the little package carefully into his toilet bag. He knew Kerry wouldn’t go in there, he thought.

He now knew what he had to do as soon as he got home. In the meantime he had to get his thoughts in some kind of order.

It was time for the dinner dance and Luke and Kerry were nearly ready to head down to join their colleagues. Now that they had cleared the air, they were getting on OK. It wouldn’t be obvious to the others that their relationship was now on a different level. Maybe they would have a good time after all.

There was nothing between them now. Kerry was looking forward to her new life with Cameron or Oz as she called him. Luke wondered if he could look forward to a new life with Craig. That big, strapping Welshman who he loved with all his heart. As he thought about him he started to feel his heart beat faster. Must calm down before we get downstairs he thought to himself.

Craig had told him in no uncertain terms, what he needed to do, if they were to stand any chance of having a relationship.  
He had to see him as soon as he got back to London. He had to tell Craig that he loved him. Although he didn’t know what he would do if Craig didn’t want him. He couldn’t envisage living life without him now, this beautiful man who had the power to make his life complete.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 10

 

Craig and Nick were to share the driving again on the way back to London. As they were leaving after lunch, instead of the following day, they hoped to avoid much of the traffic associated with weekend drivers.

After checking out, they left their cases in the boot of the car. Craig decided to drive off of the hotel forecourt so that the cars coming back from the convention didn’t hem him in later on. They drove to the rear of the hotel, locked the car, and crossed the road to the little café on the corner. As they used the side door to leave the hotel, they didn’t seen Kerry and Luke going in via the main entrance.

The return journey was uneventful and they arrived home early evening. Craig dropped Nick off at his flat and wished him goodnight. At his house, he drove the car onto the hard standing that he had made as soon as he bought the house. He removed his case from the boot.

Opened the front door and headed straight into the kitchen. He emptied his soiled clothes into the washing machine, added the soap powder and switched it on.

Sitting down at the table he looked at the two packages he had bought. He put the new watch on and smiled delightedly at how good it looked on his wrist. The other small, flat, package he slipped into his pocket.

I must be mad, he thought, smiling to himself. This calls for a glass of wine. He decided. Retrieving a bottle of red and a glass, he went into his lounge. 

It was good to be back home. He kicked his shoes off and made himself comfortable on the couch. Pouring some wine into his glass, he took a sip, then placed the bottle on the nearby coffee table. Now he could relax.

Taking sips of the wine from time to time he allowed his mind to drift. Back to the day Luke and Kerry came back from their honeymoon.

\----------000----------

The day after the wedding he had submitted his transfer application. Gina had refused to forward it.

“I’m trying to do the right thing, here,” Craig said quietly. Just let me go he thought.

“How noble!” she spat at him. “Tough! You will just have to live with your actions.” Screwing up the application, she threw it at him. “See you tomorrow,” she said as she returned to her pile of papers.

He’d felt like really having a go at her but his instincts as a copper had stopped him. He couldn’t believe she was making him stay. He felt ill with the thought of it all. It was so unfair. He couldn’t tell Gina that it was Luke who’d made the first move because she would still have blamed him. He was after all Luke’s Sergeant, and should have known better. With hindsight he should have.

He could never be sorry though for having spent the night with Luke. That time they had spent together locked in one another’s arms. Kissing and talking…

That had been three weeks ago

This was the day he was dreading. Luke and Kerry were back on duty today. Craig was on the custody desk. 

They hadn’t seen each other during the shift, so Luke had no reason to suppose that he hadn’t gone. Until, Robbie answered the ’phone and took a message for ‘Sergeant Gilmore’. He went hot and cold. He felt sick. He found out where Craig was and went to confront him.

“What are doing here? You said you were leaving!” Luke was furious.

“I decided it wasn’t necessary, Luke,” Craig replied, hoping he didn’t betray his feelings. Just being so close to him in the corridor was doing terrible things to his heart.

“After what happened!” Luke said in a hoarse whisper, still furious that Craig was here at Sun Hill.

Craig moved over to the desk, partly to put some distance between them and partly because he needed to lean against it.

“What happened, Luke, was that you got married. We all make mistakes and have to learn to live with them.” He felt sick, but it had to be said. “From now on our relationship is purely professional. I hope you can cope with that? You have to move on. I have.” 

He hated lying to Luke. He wanted to gather him up in his arms and kiss him till Luke begged him to stop. He loved him so desperately that it was tearing him apart.

“You’re unbelievable,” Luke said looking at him, and shaking his head. He had his ‘cocky face’ on.

“You better believe it, Luke – get on with it.”

\----------000----------

He woke up, realising that the wine was having an effect on his bladder and he needed the toilet badly.

When he came down stairs again he went to the kitchen and took the washing out of the machine. He would dry it tomorrow he decided. He took some bread out of the freezer, and put it in the toaster. Opening a can of baked beans, he put them on the cooker to heat up. Not a ‘gourmet meal’ but it would do until he could go shopping tomorrow.

He sat at the table with his meal. Opening another bottle of wine he poured some into his glass. This will keep the wolf at bay, he thought when he finished dinner. He had some ice cream for dessert and then moved back to the lounge.

On the couch again his mind began to wander back to the next time he’d come face to face with Luke.

\----------000----------

Craig had wandered into the locker room and saw Luke bent down on the floor retrieving some things that had fallen out of the trousers he was holding. Craig automatically bent down to help him. As he did he noticed a scrap of paper with a mobile number on it and the name ‘Joe.’ He went cold. It could only mean one thing - someone else was interested in Luke.

“Is this yours, Luke?”

“Yes thanks.” He’d taken the paper and shoved it in his pocket.

Craig couldn’t stop looking at him, those beautiful eyes looked so guilty.

“It’s a guy who’s going to look at my car,” Luke stammered. He couldn’t take his eyes off Craig.

Craig didn’t say anything; he just raised his eyebrow. This told Luke that Craig didn’t believe a word. Yet they both held that eye contact and spoke in that low voice that lovers use.

Craig felt elated just being near him, but also jealous of the fact that Luke might be going to see someone else. He couldn’t bear the thought. Luke knew how much he loved him. This was soul destroying.

Later that day Luke was sent to the hospital. He had to guard a man and his daughter who had been shot. Craig never found out what happened there, but eventually Luke appeared, with the report that needed filing.

“The gunman didn’t come back then!” he said sarcastically.

“No everything’s OK now.” Luke was quite off hand with him.

“Kerry will be pleased…and Joe.” Craig had to find out what was going, on even though his stomach was in knots waiting for a reply.

Luke came over to the desk.

“He was a witness in a case. I never rang him,” he sighed.

“Did you want to?” Craig could have bitten off his tongue, but he had to know. “What would Kerry say?”

Luke looked at him. He spoke to Craig then, using that same low voice.

“I’m going to have to tell her. She deserves some truth from me if we are to make a go of things.”

“What will you tell her?” He started to feel some hope.

“Well sometimes I fancy men…I don’t know,” he faltered.

“Are you going to tell her that you’re gay?” Craig insisted.

“I don’t know but I’ll have to tell her something,” he continued.

“You’re doing the right thing, Luke.” 

Luke had turned to face him, looking right into his eyes. The atmosphere was electric. Surely if anyone had seen them together like this, they would have known what the two men felt for each other?

“Am I? Am I?” Luke murmured, walking away.

Craig let out a sigh and wondered if at last there was hope on the horizon?

Luke wasn’t able to tell Kerry anything because she had spoken to him first. She told him she was pregnant!

She was so excited. A new Aussie copper had given her a bottle of champagne to congratulate her. Earlier she had been on a ‘shout’ to his house after a woman complained about a ‘flasher’. It turned out to be a misunderstanding. 

Luke was devastated when she told him about the baby, even as he hugged her outside the station. He couldn’t tell her now.

\----------000----------

 

Craig came to, suddenly. He didn’t know where he was at first. Then he realised he was back home. Collecting the now empty bottle -he couldn’t believe he’d drunk two bottles of wine - and glass, he took them into the kitchen. He put the kettle on, and while waiting for it to boil he looked in his biscuit barrel, extracted two, and ate them. 

He made the tea, poured himself a mug and headed upstairs. He was just settling himself in bed with the TV on for the late news, when his mobile rang. He hadn’t given the mobile number to many people so he knew it would be important.

“Craig Gilmore.”

“Craig, it’s me, Gina.”

“Gina, do you know what time it is?”

“Craig I need to speak to you,” she managed to get out.

“Now?” He couldn’t believe his ears.

“Please, Craig, can you come round here?”

“OK, Gina. Are you alright?” he ventured.

“Do you think I’d ‘phone at this time of night if I was alright?”

“Don’t worry, Gina, I’ll just get dressed and ‘phone a cab,” he said as he got off the bed.

“You’ll be ages getting a cab, can’t you drive round?”

“Well, apart from the fact that I’ve driven back from the convention today, I’ve also drunk some wine. No, I can’t drive round.” He didn’t want to tell her he had drunk two full bottles!

“OK, I‘ll see you soon then,” she said, as she slammed the ‘phone down.

Craig ‘phoned his usual cab company, got dressed and went downstairs to wait for it. Just as he was closing his front door, the mobile rang again.

“Craig…” he was interrupted by Gina again.

“I forgot to tell you where I am. I’m at Adam’s house. Looking after Malcolm.”

“Adam’s house? You’d better give me the address then.” He scribbled it on a piece of paper and put in his jacket pocket.

Why was she looking after Adam’s son? He wondered. Still, all would be revealed when he got there, he thought.

The taxi arrived and he set off for his ex-Super’s house. His head was beginning to throb now. It was going to be a long night. Thank goodness he wasn’t in work tomorrow.


	2. Spring into Summer Ch 11-20

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 11

The taxi arrived at the address she had given him. After paying the fare, he went up the path. The house looked very nice he noticed, as he rang the bell.

Gina opened the door and stood aside to allow Craig in. After she shut the door she hugged him to her. God, he looked more handsome than ever, even though he did look very tired, she thought.

“What’s up Gina?” he said in a tired voice. He was beginning to feel the worse for wear and desperately needed his bed. He made a mental note never to drink two bottles of wine again.

“Coffee, Craig?” Her voice sounded higher pitched than usual.

Craig followed her into the kitchen. Looking around him he realised that his ex-Super had a really nice house. Far more expensive than he could afford. Maybe he should finish his Inspector’s Exams. After all he had the course logged on to his computer at home. He just had to make time to get on with it.

“Sorry Gina, what did you say?”

”Milk and sugar?” she asked nodding to the mugs of hot liquid, while looking at him carefully.

“Milk, no sugar, thanks. So, what’s the urgent problem Gina, that you have to drag me out at this awful time of night?” He was feeling really weary by now.

She didn’t reply, but busied herself adding milk to the coffee and putting some biscuits on a plate. Handing him his steaming hot mug of coffee. Nodding towards the lounge, she led the way in. Once seated she looked over at him.

“Craig, I’m really sorry to drag you out from your bed, but there is no one else I can talk to about this,” she sighed yet again.

“This! What this, Gina?” He was getting a bit nervous of what she would say. ‘Had Luke been to see her?’ He wondered.

“Oh. Sorry Craig. You’re the only one who knows about Adam and I…about our history.” She took a sip from her mug. “I trust you implicitly. There’s no one else I can talk to.”

Craig relaxed a little. It wasn’t about him and Luke after all.

“Go on then, what’s the problem?” he asked gently.

“Craig, I need a fag first. I’ll just nip outside and have one. Adam would have a fit if I smoked in his house. You finish off your coffee. I won’t be a moment,” with that she fled to the front door and once outside nervously lit up.

He sat there and looked around. ‘Very tasteful’ he thought. It reminded him of how much more he had to do to his house. Picking up the paper that lay on the coffee table, he glanced at the headlines then closed his eyes. 

His mind began to wander back to the Open Day. The last time he’d seen Gina in contact with Adam and his kids. How could he forget that day? The day Luke had told him that Kerry was pregnant. The day Luke said that whatever had happened between the two them meant nothing now he was going to become a ‘dad’.

\--------000--------

“Have you caught the culprits yet?” Okaro turned to Gina. He was looking at the graffiti in the gents toilets.

“Don’t be stupid! We’re too busy showing the little blighters around the station,” she replied quickly.

As they were talking, Adam’s daughter came in followed closely by the little boy.

“Behave yourselves will you!” he admonished both children.

Craig, standing behind her, could almost feel her stiffen when the boy came in.

“Can you get it sorted then?” asked Adam as he went off to show the children around the station.

“Yes,” she replied as she moved quickly away, followed immediately by Craig.

“Gina are you OK?” he called to her, as he tried to catch up with her. He knew of course that she wasn’t, but had to ask anyway.

“No! You’ll just…you’ll have to excuse me,” saying this she charged into her office.

Craig didn’t know what to do. He’d never seen her like this before.

“Please Gina, what’s up?” He followed her into the office.

“Just leave me a minute,” she almost sobbed. She rushed to the opposite side of the room, where she let out an anguished groan.

Again he asked her, “What’s wrong, Gina?”

“It’s my own fault…I shouldn’t tell you to hide your feelings at work.” She straightened up as she said it. “Come on, toilets.”

“No, no, no!”  
Feeling totally useless, Craig closed the door.

“Gina is it because of all the children here today?” he asked gently.   
She just looked up at him with a sad smile on her face.  
“I’m so sorry Gina, I didn’t realise you want them that badly.”   
He really felt for her, when he spoke.

“It’s not just anyone’s children,” she whispered.

“Adam and I were together, a long time ago. No one else knows in the relief.” She half laughed, but her eyes were full of unshed tears.

“Did he finish with you because you couldn’t have his kids?” Craig didn’t know what to do to make her feel better.

“No I left him. He was meant to have a family Craig. I know he would have said it didn’t matter. But I couldn’t have coped with that,” she said wistfully.

“Gina, if he loved you it shouldn’t have mattered, surely?”

“No, no, no Craig. If you really love someone, you have to do what is right for them, even if it means letting them go,” she let out another sigh. 

“Come on, let’s get those toilets sorted, Craig.” She was back to her old self, well almost, and they left the office together.

Craig was feeling a little unsettled by what she’d just said. ‘Is she alluding to Luke and I? Is she telling me in a round about way to leave Luke alone?’ Nothing more was said as they walked towards the toilets again.

\----------000----------

He was suddenly aware that someone was standing in front of him. 

“Hello little fellow. What are you doing up out of bed, eh?” The little boy was staring up at him. “Are you OK?” Craig asked gently as he tried to gauge his age, probably about eight.

“Where’s the lady? Daddy left a lady here,” he said, looking frightened.

“It’s OK, love, I used to work with your daddy too. The lady, Gina, is just outside, she won’t be a minute.” He smiled at him and hoped his answer would re-assure him.

“What’s your name? Mine’s Craig. I’m a Sergeant at Barton Street now, but I saw you at Sun Hill’s Open Day a while back with your daddy and sister. Do you remember?”

“Malcolm. Do you drive one of the cars with the flashing lights?” His expression relaxing, knowing that Craig worked for his daddy.

Craig laughed. “Well sometimes I do, but a lot of the time I’m in the Police Station.” He was beginning to warm to this little lad.

“I’m thirsty, can I have a drink, please?” Malcolm asked, as drew closer to Craig.

“Well yes I suppose so. What would you like?” said Craig standing up. He felt as if he towered over him.

“Could I have some milk, please?

“Right you are then, you lead the way eh, and we’ll see what we can do.” 

Malcolm got hold of Craig’s hand. He looked down to see the tiny little hand thrust into his own rather large one. Craig felt a lump rise up in his throat at the thought of this small child putting his trust in him. He had accepted the fact, long ago, that he would never have children. Now he was now beginning to realise how children could pull at your heartstrings. ‘Was that why Luke had been prepared to deny his true feelings in order to have a child?’

He pulled himself together. 

“OK! Where is the fridge then Malcolm?” It was one of those kitchens where every door was the same. The fridge and freezer had been faced with the same wood as the usual cupboards. 

Malcolm pointed to it as Craig reached for a glass off a shelf. He half filled it and asked Malcolm where he would like to drink it.

“Can we go upstairs, and will you read me a story while I drink it, please?”

“Err...yes alright if that’s what you want.” They both trotted upstairs, hand in hand, with Craig carrying the glass in his other hand so it wouldn’t be spilt.

They didn’t hear Gina come back in, as they were chatting to one another. She watched them until they got to the top of the stairs, and disappeared into the little bedroom that belonged to Malcolm.

She wandered into the kitchen. Made another cup of coffee and then went into the lounge.

The door to the hallway was left open. She could hear Craig’s lilting voice, as he started to read Malcolm his favourite story. She really liked Craig. He had charisma by the bucket full – there were times when even she wished that he was straight. ‘Just as well he didn’t like the gay club scene. He would have drawn the members to him like bees to a pot of honey. Like moths to a flame. Like fans to a pop star.’ She smiled at the thought of it.

She realised to that he would make a great father. Just listening to his voice was reassuring, both to her, and she imagined to Malcolm. Craig had a beautiful voice she thought. He deserved to find a loving partner, and forget about Luke Ashton.

After a while she realised that he had stopped reading, yet hadn’t come back down stairs. She went to the bottom of the stairs.

“Craig! Are you OK?” she shouted in a stage whisper.

He came out of the small bedroom and headed down the stairs.

“Sorry, Gina, I was just looking at him while he was sleeping. They look lovely don’t they, all relaxed and innocent?” 

She noticed his eyes start to glisten.

“Oh, don’t Craig, you’ll have me at it again,” she said as she half turned away from him.

“More coffee,” she asked as she headed for the kitchen again.

“OK, Gina, let’s have it. Why am I here?” he asked as he followed her.

After she made him the coffee, they went back to the lounge and sat down again.

“Now tell me what’s up. Why are you here instead of being fast asleep in your bed at home? What’s the problem?” he asked quietly.

“Adam rang me a few hours ago now, and asked me if I’d do him a favour. I said yes. If I’d known what it was I would have said no. At least…Oh I don’t know. I can’t think straight. That’s why I phoned you.” She stopped and looked right at him.

“So he asked you to come and baby-sit. What’s wrong with that?” he asked, wondering what the problem was.

“Craig, Wake up! Have you forgotten what happened when Adam and his kids were at the Open Day?” Giving another sigh she finished her coffee.

He remembered that day only too well, unfortunately.

“So if you have this problem with his kids, why are you here baby-sitting? Why is there just the boy to look after then? Where is the little girl?” he asked. God he was tired.

“Good question. It seems that his wife has left him and gone back to her mother’s house and taken the little girl with her,” she hesitated.

“And?”

“Seems that life as a Superintendent’s wife wasn’t all it’s cracked up to be! Stupid woman! What did she expect?” she faltered.

“You still haven’t said how you come to be here!” Craig was getting a bit tetchy now through tiredness, but was trying not to show it.

“He felt he should go and try to talk to her. He had no one else he felt able to ask, except me. He knew I wouldn’t blab about his affairs. What could I do? I had to come. I knew it wouldn’t be easy, but it’s been awful. I just want to grab the little tyke and love him to pieces, but I can’t.” Her voice had risen and she looked as if she was going to cry. “Adam doesn’t realise what he is doing to me, and I can’t tell him,” she let out a long sigh.

“Does Adam know how you feel?” he asked gently.

“What do you think?” She looked at him. “Do you think it would have made things any easier for him, to know how I feel about his son? About what I feel for him?”

Craig was beginning to worry. ‘It’s not like her to sigh so much. She usually in complete control’ he thought.

“Exactly how do you feel, Gina?” he questioned.

“Oh Craig…how do you feel about Luke?” She looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Craig I shouldn’t have said that, but it will give you an idea of how I’m feeling.” She spoke very quietly. 

‘She is actually acknowledging that she knows I love Luke. That I don’t just fancy him.’ He couldn’t believe his ears.

“Are you telling me that you still love Adam after all this time?” He couldn’t get his head around what he was hearing. “Why haven’t you told him?”

“Wake up Craig! It would only have made things worse for him.” She couldn’t believe she had just told Craig that she still loved Adam after fifteen years. She hadn’t even admitted it to herself. Now she had said it, she knew it was true.

“You’re telling me that you still love Adam, after fifteen years? Yet you’ve spent the last eighteen months telling me to forget Luke Ashton!” He was nearly speechless. ‘After all the grief she’s given me.’ Thinking back to the way she behaved on the morning of Luke’s wedding, then to the day he got beaten up at St. Hugh’s. ‘She made me lie for Kerry’s sake.’ He shook his head in disbelief.

“You know Craig. After you were beaten up at St. Hugh’s and Kerry asked me if there was anything going on between you and Luke; I was thinking about how I would feel. Kerry was having a baby, the one thing I had wanted when I was younger. Luke and Kerry were married and expecting an addition to their family. I thought they should stay together for the sake of the unborn child. I was wrong! I’m really sorry Craig. I really am,” she ended quietly.

Craig just stood there, in front of her, open mouthed.

“You made me lie! You did your best to keep us apart and now you’re saying ‘I’m really sorry!’ Oh come on Gina!” he spat out.

“Craig, I thought I was doing the right thing at the time! I thought Luke was just going through a phase, after all he did marry Kerry didn’t he?” she implored.

The hurt that Craig had felt after Luke refused to tell the truth to Kerry at the hospital came back to him. He had to sit down. ‘If only Gina had felt like this back then. He might have been with Luke now,’ he thought as he looked at her.

She looked like a skinned rabbit. ‘You wouldn’t normally equate that with Inspector Gina Gold. She could intimidate the best of people,’ he sighed.

“It’s OK, Gina, all water under the bridge now – Oh yes! I knew I had a bone to pick with you. Why didn’t you tell me Kerry had lost her baby? Why did you send them up to Southport when you knew I was there? You did know I was there didn’t you?” he spoke quickly so she wouldn’t interrupt him.

“Craig, I didn’t tell you at the time, about the baby, I thought you had been through enough and you couldn’t have done anything for them. I was trying to save you from more hurt.” She smiled slightly as she said it.

“Oh! You didn’t want me involved, yet you sent them up to stay in the same hotel as me! I just don’t understand.” He was getting quite agitated now.

“It took me some time to realise that all was not well in the Ashton household. She was on automatic pilot and he was as miserable as sin. You could hardly get a word out of him. If anyone came over from Barton Street, he was there asking after you. ‘How’s the Sarge? What’s the Sarge doing?’ That sort of thing. It was then that I realised he did have some feelings for you. I always thought you made the first move on him…”

“No! No Gina I would never ever have made the first approach! He was the one who kissed me! Do you remember how your ‘copper’s nose’ told you I had met someone, just after we found Reg? Do you? It was Luke!” He could feel his pulses racing just talking about it. “It was you who made me go for a drink with him on his stag night. Nick should have been there to look after him, but I got left with it, didn’t I? Gina I would’ve had to be made of stone, not to have kissed him back that night. Not to take him in my arms…he wanted it as much as me! I really thought he would cancel the wedding you know, after we spent the night together. I was totally devastated, when he went ahead with it.” ‘Oh those wonderful kisses’ he thought.

“Craig, I’m so sorry,” she sighed.

“It’s all water under the bridge now, but you still haven’t told me why you sent the two of them up to Southport,” he spoke slowly, thinking of what might have been. About the way he had spoken to Luke in the hotel bar - he felt sick. Probably all the wine he had drunk wasn’t helping matters, although he was now feeling surprisingly sober. “Gina, I’m going to have to go home soon. If Adam comes home he will wonder why I am here. Will you be alright?” He had to get home to try and sort his head out after what she had told him.

“Yes, yes, Craig. Thank you for coming over…”

“I haven’t done anything, and I’m really tired now,” he interrupted.

“Oh Craig, you have. You’ve allowed me to get something off my chest. You’ve let me share my feelings with you and I know it won’t go any further. So thank you!” She smiled at him while she spoke.

“Thanks Gina, but you still haven’t told me why you sent Luke up to the Police Federation convention! Why did you?” he asked as he turned away from her.  
SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 12

“Come on, Gina! why did you send Luke and Kerry up to Southport?” He was beginning to feel really exasperated now, and started to pace up and down.

“Initially, when Brandon and Mickey cancelled, I thought it might give the Ashtons a bit of breathing space. A chance to sort themselves out…”

“Didn’t you worry about what you might be doing to me?” he interrupted.

“Craig, I didn’t know you would be there - honestly! Why would I have known? You're at Barton Street now, and we haven’t seen one another for months.” She could see by his face that he didn’t believe her. “I asked Luke if they would like to go. After it was all arranged, time booked off, duties covered, you know the score, I saw a copy of the programme. It was too late to alter things by then. I just hoped you wouldn’t meet,” she finished lamely.

“Really?” he said, raising his left eyebrow. “Have you any idea how I felt, when I bumped into him in the hotel bar, Gina? It’s a wonder I didn’t have a heart attack! It was a hell of a shock!” At the thought of it, he had to sit down again.

“What did he say, Craig? Was he with Kerry?" she asked nervously.

“Oh no! The ‘lovely’ Kerry was nowhere to be seen. Thank goodness! I couldn’t have coped with the two of them.” He sounded dejected, thinking of the way he had spoken to Luke.

“If I’d only known how bad his marriage was I might have reacted differently. Gina, why didn’t you tell me?”

"Craig, you’re forgetting, I didn’t know that it was Luke who kissed you first. I thought it was you…”

“All the more reason not to send them up there, surely?” he interrupted again.

“I’ve told you, it was all arranged, Craig, before I knew you were giving a speech. I couldn’t tell them it was all off. It was their last chance to get their marriage sorted out.” She spoke gently as she could see the effect it was having on her friend.

“It’s OK, Gina, I understand.” He sounded so tired. “You had to look out for them, I suppose. I just wish I that had known, that’s all. I was very angry with Luke. I told him to get himself sorted out before speaking to me again. I hated doing it, but I had to protect myself. I still love him just as much as I did…I only wish I didn’t. I don’t seem able to move on. Although I've tried...” He sounded resigned to having a lonely life.

“Craig, do you want me to find out what they've decided, and let you know?” she asked him gently.

“It’s OK, Gina, just leave things as they are, unless you can see that he is getting very upset. I want to wait and see if he comes to me on his own. I want him to do the running this time.” He was beginning to sound a little more optimistic. “Now I really must go home. I’m absolutely shattered. Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“I’ll be fine now. I’m using Adam’s spare room. He won’t be back until tomorrow.” Looking at her watch she gasped, “I mean today. Right let’s get your taxi ordered!” She was in control again.

Craig gave her the number of his favourite cab company. She dialled right away, ordering the cab and asking for it to come as soon as possible.

Craig was feeling a little more upbeat. ‘Maybe there’s a chance for Luke and I after all?’ he thought.

They heard a car draw up.

“OK, Gina, I’m off. Keep me informed, won’t you?” He winked at her.

“Craig Gilmore! You’re like an old woman. You like a bit of gossip after all?”

Before he could reply, the taxi driver knocked at the door. Walking to the door with him, she showed him out after giving him a big hug. 

“Keep in touch, remember!” she called, as he slipped into the back of the cab.

Giving his address to the driver, he settled back in his seat and let his mind think about Luke. Will we ever have a chance to be together? he wondered. As he sat, the words of a song playing over the taxi’s loud speakers drifted to him interrupting his thoughts…

#I can’t deny this strange desire in my heart,  
So close together, we can never be apart…#

He sat up in his seat as the song continued…

#You and I, you and I,  
Can’t get my head around you,  
Can’t bear to be without you.  
Can’t stop from thinking of you,  
You turned my life around…#

“Excuse me, who is that singing, please?” He leant over and spoke to the driver.

“Sorry, mate, what did you say?” the cabbie asked without turning round.

Craig repeated his question, still listening to the music.

“Oh, him? It’s that Will Young. You know, the one who won that contest thing. What’s its name? ‘Pop Idol’, that’s it! The wife bought it for me last October when it came out. She reckoned I needed some ‘gentler’ music in the cab. Must admit he’s grown on me...” He said all this with hardly a glance at Craig, who was making a mental note of the name and what he presumed was the title of the track that had caught his attention. 

He leaned back in his seat content to listen to the rest of the album, and in what seemed like no time at all, he was back home. After paying the driver he got out of the cab and moved toward his gate, looking round once at the blue Mondeo as it drove away.

Back in his house once more, he made a note on the pad by the telephone, locked up and headed upstairs. After using the bathroom he just threw his clothes off and fell into bed; the last thought in his mind being, thank goodness I’m off tomorrow.

* * * *  
At Southport, the Federation Dinner and Dance had just drawn to a close. In the end Luke and Kerry had enjoyed themselves. This new stage in their relationship was mind blowing. 

A couple of times during the evening, he’d tried to ‘phone Craig to tell him what had happened, but there had been no reply. He wondered why Craig didn’t have his answer phone on? That wasn’t like him; he was usually so organised. Never mind he would ring him just as soon as he got back to London tomorrow, if it wasn’t too late.

“Have you enjoyed yourself, Kerry?” he asked as they made their way back up to their room.

“Yes, I have, as a matter of fact - much more than I thought I would really. I think it’s because we had that talk by the lake. I’m glad you're getting yourself sorted out Luke. You look a lot happier now, than when we first arrived.”

“Yes, I am," he said. "I'm just sorry that it took me so long to deal with my feelings. If I hadn’t been such a coward, I could have spared you all the hurt I put you through. I am really sorry, Kerry.” He gave her a smile as he said it.

“Don’t be, Luke, just make sure that something good comes out of all this, for all our sakes. Have you been in touch with Craig yet?” she asked as they approached their door.

“I ‘phoned earlier tonight but there was no reply. Maybe he hadn’t arrived home by then? I’ll try again tomorrow,” he said unlocking the door to their room.

“I’ll just use the loo and clean my teeth,” Kerry said as she walked to the bathroom.

“I’ll just do my teeth too,” said Luke following her.

“Oy, where do you think you’re going?” Kerry asked as she blocked the bathroom door with her hands.

“I’ve just said, haven’t I? I’m going to clean my teeth,” he muttered.

“Not while I’m in there, you’re not. Our marriage is over, Luke, don’t you forget that. You don’t have a right anymore to see me naked in the bathroom. Sorry, mate, you'll just have to wait.” With that she flounced into the bathroom, shut the door and, very defiantly, locked it.

Luke stood there open mouthed for a minute, then realising that she was quite right he got undressed, and put on the pyjamas he’d hoped he wouldn’t have to wear. While waiting to use the loo, he started to do some packing. They had an early start in the morning. They had to be downstairs for breakfast by eight o’clock as the train was due to leave at half past ten. This would give them time enough to eat breakfast without rushing and after that, a leisurely walk to the station to board their train for home.

At the station the next morning, Kerry chose a couple of magazines and Luke picked up the Daily Mail. After paying for them, Luke caught her up and they made their way to the platform from where they would catch their train. They didn’t have to worry about changing trains as they were going via ‘Manchester Airport’ train station. There was only one platform, so there was no danger of going on to the wrong side and missing your train. The London-bound train would pull in at the station, and after emptying off its passengers, it would prepare for the journey back to London. 'A piece of cake really,' thought Luke as he joined Kerry on one of the seats dotted about the platform and waited for their journey to begin.

* * * *  
Craig woke up with a blinding headache. It took him all his time to get to the bathroom. He rummaged in the bathroom cabinet till he found some painkillers, poured some water into a glass and threw the pills down his throat. Never again, he vowed, but at that time in the morning he didn’t know what he would never do again. Drink that much wine again, or go to see Gina Gold at such an unearthly hour? His mouth felt like the bottom of a parrot’s cage. 'I need a black coffee,' he thought. He cleaned his teeth and had a wash, but decided to leave shaving until later when his hands would be steadier. Just a look in the mirror told him that this was a wise decision. 'I look as rough as I feel,' he thought. With one more look in the mirror he pulled his dressing gown round him and made for the stairs.

Once downstairs, he realised that it wasn’t morning at all. It was now two thirty in the afternoon. 'So much for a free day to recharge my batteries and relax before hitting the station again,' he thought as he made some coffee. After putting some bread in the toaster he padded off down the hall to pick up his post – bills, bills and oh! What’s this? This was an envelope with the address of Scotland Yard on the reverse. He opened it quickly wondering what it could be. Hearing the toaster pop up, he ambled back slowly, trying to read the letter at the same time.

Taking the toast out, he reached into a cupboard for the butter and marmite. He poured his coffee, placed the buttered toast on a plate and carried both to the table where he sat down and picked the letter up again, which he read with interest. 

By the time he’d eaten his breakfast he’d made up his mind. He decided to go and get some shopping in before he did anything about it. After shaving he got dressed, reached for his jacket and went out to the car and drove off to Tesco’s.

When he got back, he put all his shopping away. He hated the kitchen looking untidy, so he put his dishes in the sink, wiped the countertop down and took the letter into the lounge.

Picking up the ‘phone he rang Barton Street nick. “Superintendent Peters, please, Jackie.”

“Just putting you through, Sarge. Have you had a nice break then?” she asked as she waited for a reply from the Super.

At that moment Superintendent Peters answered, so Craig didn’t have time to reply.

“Good afternoon, sir, I’ve had a letter from Scotland Yard. I understand you have a copy?”

“How do you feel about it, Craig?” asked the Super, as he gazed out of his window.

“Well, sir, I’m very interested. Shall I let Inspector Jones know so that my duties can be covered?” he asked.

“No, Craig, it’s alright. I’ve already done that. You’re on two weeks special leave from tomorrow. Good luck!”

Craig put the 'phone down half smiling to himself. 'The old rascal, how did he know I’d want to go?' he wondered. Shaking his head he got up and put the letter in a safe place. As the weather was getting better now, he decided to go and see what needed to be done in the garden.

The rest of the day passed quietly for Craig. He picked some bits of dead foliage out of the borders and raked the soil. Brushing the path, he allowed his mind to wander. Luke would be nearly back in London now. What decision had he come to? Will there be a future for us? He shook his head. 'You must stop this, Craig,' he admonished himself, 'I want him to come to me, only if he wants to.' With that he went back indoors and after washing his hands he scouted around in the freezer to find something for his evening meal.

* * * *

As Gina dragged herself out of bed, she noticed the clock on the bedside table. Good God, was that the time? She couldn’t believe it. It was one o’clock. Pulling her housecoat around her she made for the bathroom.

“Is that you up now, Gina?” Adam shouted up. “I’ll make you some coffee, shall I?” Smiling to himself, he walked into the kitchen. He knew she would be no good until she’d had a fag. He had hoped that she would give up smoking when they'd been together years ago. There wasn’t much hope of that now.

"Gina, have a shower if you want one; I‘ve left some towels out,” he called up the stairs.

In the bathroom, Gina looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. She decided that a shower would do her good. Turning it on, she dropped her housecoat and stood under the water. It felt good. She allowed her mind to dwell on last night's events. 'I hope Craig is OK this morning. What a mess everything is,' she thought.

Downstairs Adam put the coffee on. He knew she preferred fresh ground coffee first thing in the morning. He also knew that the smell, alone, was enough to bring her back to life; after the fag, of course.

Gina finished her shower, dressed and went downstairs to find Adam. Malcolm must be at school, she decided.

“Morning, Adam, sorry I’m so late. It was the early hours before I got to bed.” she muttered as she found her bag and took her fags out. “It’s Ok, I’m going outside to smoke it, don’t get yourself in a twist!” With that she skulked outside to the back garden.

“Oh! That’s better,” she said as she came back in. “That coffee smells marvellous, Adam. Is Malcolm at school then?” Sitting down at the table she looked up at him, as he nodded in reply to her last question. 'He’s still gorgeous,' she thought, 'but he’s looking a little tired after the events of the last couple of days.'

“Adam, I hope you don’t mind, but I rang Craig up last night and asked him to come round here, as I needed to see him…”

“Ah! So that’s who Malcolm was talking about this morning. He said a man had been here last night but he couldn’t remember his name. Malcolm was very taken with him. He said that when he read the story he changed his voice for the different characters. He said that the man was much better than me, and he hoped he would come again to read to him,” Adam interrupted.

“Yes, he did, I heard him too. He sounded very good,” agreed Gina “How did you get on last night?” she ventured.

“You wouldn’t believe it, Gina,” he said quietly.

“Come on, Adam, it’s me you're talking too, not some fresh faced bimbo. Out with it!” she snapped back at him.

“She wants a divorce…”

“A divorce!” she bellowed. “On what grounds for heaven sake? You’re a damned good father and husband. What’s wrong with the woman?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. "Sorry, Adam, what grounds is she citing?” she asked gently.

“You’re not going to like it, Gina. She's citing you.” He backed off as he waited for the explosion. He wasn’t disappointed.

“What! Me? Why me? I don’t understand -- what planet is the woman on?" She took another swig of her coffee.

“I’m really sorry, Gina,” he began.

“Don’t be, Adam. I’m just sorry that the grounds are false. If you’re going to be accused, you might as well have had the pleasure!” Winking at him, she smiled.

“I don’t believe you just said that, Gina Gold!" he said, but he was smiling too. 

“Come on, Gina, drink up and I’ll take you home. I have to pick Malcolm up from school in an hour. I don’t know how to thank you for looking after him last night.” With that he picked his car keys up off the countertop and went to get the car out of the garage.

“I’ll think of something!” she shouted after him. 'What am I doing?' she thought to herself. 'The poor sod’s been hit with the threat of divorce and I’m telling him I wished I had been the reason. Give the guy a break, Gina.' She knew though, after last night and talking to Craig, that if Adam were to give her an inch, she would most definitely take a mile. She collected her stuff from last night and went out to the car.

* * * *  
The journey to London was uneventful. The train was even on time, and actually arrived back in London fifteen minutes early.

“Luke, I'm going to find Oz now. Would you like to come with me so you two can clear the air?” asked Kerry

“Sure, if that’s what you want, I suppose,” he muttered.

“Come on, Luke, were back home now. This is the start of the rest of our lives, you should be happy,” she smiled at him.

“It’s OK for you, you’ve only got to tell your dad that our marriage is over. I’ve got to tell my mum that I’m gay.” He whispered the last word as though ashamed.

“If you’re going to think like that all the time, do you think Craig will want anything to do with you, Luke? You know he can’t stand lies and deceit. He has always been open about his sexuality and I think he will expect the same from you. If a relationship between the two of you is to have any chance at all you must decide how honest you can be with others." As she spoke, she stood up to get her case ready for getting off the train.

“How can you see things so clearly, Kerry? What should I do?” he asked looking up at her. 

She gave him an old fashioned look. “You know what you’ve got to do Luke. Now get on with it. Don’t keep Craig waiting too long or you might miss the boat." With that she picked up her case and alighted from the train.

“Hiya, darling. Oh! I’ve missed you. Have you had a nice time? Come here, let me give you a big hug.” Cameron all but hugged her to death, obviously very pleased to see her. Luke, watching, wished that Craig was there, to do the same to him. 'I must call him tonight and tell him how much I love him,' he thought, deciding he couldn't wait any longer.

“Luke, Oz wants to know if you'd like a lift back to the flat?” Kerry interrupted his thoughts.

“Err… no, it’s alright. You and Cameron go to the flat and pick some of your stuff up. I’ll get something to eat in town and go home later. It’ll give you time on your own.” He didn’t want to be there when Kerry took her belongings.

“Are you sure, Luke? I don’t mind, you know?” offered Cameron.

“No, I’m fine thanks, Cameron, really,” replied Luke. Cameron wasn’t a bad bloke. 'I can’t really complain about him having an affair with my wife. If I’d had half a chance I’d have been in Craig’s bed months ago,' he had to admit to himself.

“Just you look after her, OK?” he said, smiling at them both.

“Right on, mate. Remember, I told you she was a ’top woman’ that first day when you showed me around Sun Hill,” said Cameron as cheerful as ever. 

“Come on, sweetheart, let's get your stuff and then we’ll go out for a meal. Is that OK with you?” Putting one arm around Kerry, he picked up her case and off they went laughing and joking, to start their new life.

Luke wasn’t really hungry, but he decided to have a light snack, have a look around, then head off back to the flat. Once there he would work out how he was going to tell his mum, but most of all he had to get in touch with Craig.

Luke phoned for a taxi and waited outside the cafe. A blue Mondeo mini cab drew up.

“Taxi for Ashton!” the driver shouted, leaning over the passenger seat so he could see if anyone was there.

“Thanks, mate.” Climbing in, Luke gave him the address of his flat.

“Been anywhere nice? The weather’s been bloody awful here the last couple of days, I can tell you. Mind you it’s good for business…” The driver prattled on about nothing in particular, not expecting any answer from his passenger. It all wafted over Luke’s head. He gave the odd grunt when the driver stopped to draw breath, but otherwise he just relaxed in the back thinking about the time when he would see Craig again. Through the driver's chattering, he heard the words of a song playing through the cab's speakers. 

#I can’t deny this strange desire in my heart.  
So close together we can never be apart#

“Excuse me, mate…excuse me, mate!” Luke had a hard job getting the driver to listen. 

“Sorry, Guv. What were you saying? This song? Err…It’s that lad who won the 'Pop Idol' thing. It’s not mine,” he hastened to add. “Belongs to the bloke who does the night shift. Do you want to have a look at the CD case? Here you are then.” He handed the cover to Luke without looking round. 

Luke took the cover and turned it over to look at the track titles. Craig would like this he thought to himself. Reaching into his jacket pocket he took out a piece of paper and a pen. Jotting down the number and artist name, he carried on listening…

#You and I, You and I  
Can’t get my head around you,  
Can’t bear to be without you,  
Can’t stop from thinking about you,  
You turned my life around#

Arriving at his destination, he paid the driver, handed back the CD cover and ran up the stairs to the flat. Kerry had been and gone. She hadn’t taken anything other than her clothes and toiletries. He must ask her tomorrow, if there was anything she wanted from the flat itself. They hadn’t bought much but Luke felt she should have whatever she wanted -- after all she was the victim in this failed marriage.

He took his case into the bathroom and emptied the dirty clothes into the washing basket. His toilet bag he placed in the bathroom cupboard, but not before he took out the little flat package he had bought at the jewellers. This he put in the bedside cabinet on his side of the bed. Mind you it was his bed alone now.

He made himself a drink, took it into the living room and sat down. He put the mug down on the coffee table and reached for the 'phone.

“Can I speak to Craig, please?” he said nervously when the ’phone was answered.

“I’m sorry, he isn’t here,” said a man’s voice on the other end.

Luke felt sick. 'Surely Craig hasn’t got someone else?' he thought. 'He would have said wouldn’t he? He said that I had to sort myself out, if I wanted to speak to him again. I know he wouldn’t lead me on. Maybe it’s just a friend, maybe a relation, yes that would be it. I’ll ‘phone again later.'

Luke waited as long as he could before dialling Craig’s number again. This time, an elderly lady with a foreign accent answered.

“Sorry, he no here. I take message?” she asked slowly.

“No, thank you, I will leave it.” He spoke as slowly as the woman, on the other end, hoping she would understand him. 'Where is Craig?' he wondered. 'I need to speak to him. I need to tell him how much I love him.' 

“Oh, Craig, where are you?” he said out loud. “I need you!” 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 13

Craig woke up early the next day and looked at the bedside clock. Six thirty! 'I’ll be late for work, the Inspector will have my guts for garters,' he thought as he shot out of bed. It was only when he got back from the bathroom that he remembered. ‘I’m on leave today, then going to Scotland Yard for two weeks from tomorrow.’ With that he crawled back under the duvet, and back to sleep in no time at all.

* * * *

It was Luke’s first day back on duty after the trip to Southport. 'It seems funny waking up without Kerry here,' he thought as he got up. After having a shower, he shaved, got dressed and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. ‘Just as well I’m not one of those guys that can’t cook,’ he thought to himself. In the Sudan he had cooked for everyone else so coping with just himself was no problem. “I wish I was cooking for two; me and Craig,” he muttered out loud.

* * * *

In Cameron’s flat, Kerry was busy getting their breakfast in the kitchen, while he was using the shower. She was singing to herself, so grateful to have found such a lovely guy. Kerry was still smarting from Luke’s revelation that he was gay, but Cameron was certainly helping her to come to terms with that. She didn’t hear Cameron come back into the kitchen.

“Hey, what're you doing?” she asked as he sneaked a hand round her waist and pulled her to him.

“Just want to give my best girl a good morning kiss.” With that he held her gently, kissing her eyes, then her nose and finally her lips.

“Oh, Oz, that’s lovely, but we do have to be at the station in an hour. This will have to wait! Come on sit down and we can eat this quickly before we go. Thank you for being here when I needed you.” She looked at him and smiled.

“No probs, sweetheart, I want you here, with me, for a long time to come.”

He didn’t want to frighten Kerry off by telling her that he loved her. It was too soon, even though they had been having an affair for three months now. He would bide his time and win her confidence first.

* * * *

Luke, Kerry and Cameron arrived at the station at the same time.

“Hi, Luke, how are you?” Kerry asked.

“Fine thanks. You and Cameron getting on OK?” he inquired. “Are we telling everyone about the break up, or do you want time to tell your dad first?” He felt he had to go along with whatever she wanted. “Oh, by the way is there anything in the flat that you would like to take? If there is just go and get it, alright.”

“Thanks, Luke, there’s one or two things; maybe Oz and I will call round later in the week to pick them up. I’d like to tell my dad first, about us, Luke, if you don’t mind, so maybe we should just keep out of each others way until I can get to see him. Is that alright with you?" she asked as the three of them walked into the station.

The first day back on duty after you had been off for a few days, was always tiring, Luke reflected. He was on 'six beat' with Gary. He could have done with the Area Car duties today, but never mind he would be off soon and would try Craig’s phone again.

Towards the end of their shift they became involved in a rather nasty hit and run. Luke and Gary went to St. Hughes with the victim, and had to wait there rather a long time for someone to relieve them from the next shift. Luke spoke to the PC taking over and said he would write up his part of the report, and leave it with the Sergeant on the custody desk when he got back to Sun Hill.

Before they left the hospital, Luke and Gary decided to have a cup of tea. They had missed refs what with being at the hospital. They went to the WRVS snack bar and bought two cups of tea. As they sat down to drink it, talking about football, a voice penetrated their conversation.

“Anybody just wanting to pay?” It was the lady on the till.

They carried on talking about who they thought would reach the top of the Premiership this year, when the fog horn voice of the woman on the till wafted over again.

“Anyone just want to pay? Anyone just waiting to pay?”

Gary and Luke looked at each other trying not to laugh.

“I wonder what she was in a previous life, eh? Maybe a sergeant in the N.A.A.F.I?” Luke said and Gary started giggling. 

As they continued their conversation, they realised everything had gone quiet. When they looked over to the till there was a new lady taking the money; obviously she wasn’t into shouting the odds. Still the laugh had lightened the afternoon for them.

As they were on foot patrol, Luke radioed in to see if there was a car nearby that could give them a lift back to the station. Fortunately there was and they were soon on their way back to the nick.

Whilst having another drink, Luke filled out the forms as he had promised. He then gave them to the Sergeant on the custody desk, asking him to keep them for the PC still at St. Hughes. He was feeling really tired as he went to get changed, and decided to have an early night when he got home.

After fixing and eating his evening meal, he decided to try Craig’s number again. He dialled the number. Again there was no reply. He couldn’t understand this as Craig always had the answer ‘phone on and usually gave his mobile number in case he needed to be contacted urgently. Luke decided that tomorrow he would go to Craig’s house, come what may, and wait for him to come home.

The next day was also pretty busy for Luke. His mum phoned him around four o’clock. and asked him and Kerry to go there for their tea. Luke groaned inwardly. He told his mum that Kerry was on a different shift so he would have to come on his own. He would have to go. He hadn’t seen his mum for weeks and so needed to make amends. He also had to tell her that he was gay and that his marriage to Kerry was over. He didn’t relish doing this as he didn’t know how she would react. His brother would really take the mickey out of him. But then when hadn’t he? Still if he wanted Craig - and Luke wanted him desperately - he had to get on and do it.

He arrived at his mum’s just after six o’clock. He walked in to the smell of one of his mum’s casseroles. His mum always made a nice casserole, and he realised he was starving hungry.

“Hi, Mum, are you OK? Sorry I haven’t been round for a while. I’ve been busy and we’ve just got back from the Federation Convention.” He hoped he sounded convincing. 

He decided to wait until after the meal to drop the bombshell on his mum; after all she’d taken the trouble to make a nice meal and Luke knew that if he told her now, nothing would get eaten as they would all be too upset.

“Hi, Mum, what’s for tea? Oh, hello there, Luke, you’ve remembered where we live then?” It was Luke’s brother, Michael, just coming home after a trip into town.

After they had all eaten, Luke helped his mum clear the table while his brother took himself off to his bedroom.

“Mum, how do you stand that music so loud?” he asked as a huge wall of sound hit the kitchen. “Don’t the neighbours complain at all?” Going to the door leading into the hall he shouted, “Mike, turn that music down! I can’t hear myself think in here!” 

It wasn’t so much the noise, but the fact that Luke had so much on his mind that was causing the problems. He had to think of a way to tell his mum about himself and about his marriage break-up.

“Mum, can you just stop that a minute please? I want to tell you something,” he began. “Look, Mum, there’s no easy way to tell you this: Kerry and I have split up!” There it was out now; well, part of it.

“When did this happen?” asked his mum, looking at him carefully. She loved Luke and knew he hadn’t been happy for some time. Not by anything he had said -- it was just a mother’s intuition.

“While we were at the convention. I had…I had to tell her something and I did it there. Mum, I need to tell you something about me, too.” Oh God this was worse than he’d thought. He took a deep breath and said, “Mum, I’m gay…”

“How do you know? I thought you and Kerry were happy? Are you seeing someone then?” His mum sat down as she said this last thing.

“Mum, I’m really sorry; I fought it, but in the end I’ve had to admit it to myself. It wasn’t easy, I can tell you. I just wanted to be normal like all the other lads, but I’m not and I’ve got to get on with it. I’ve got to make a life for myself.” Luke was nearly in tears by this time.

His mum got up and came across and took him in her arms.

“Luke, I used to wonder why you never had loads of girlfriends when you were younger. I mean you’re a good looking lad, too good looking, maybe. You were always quieter than Michael was; gentler. I’m not saying I understand the way you feel, because I don’t, but you are my son whatever you do. Remember that, won’t you?”

Luke wiped away the tears as his mum held him. 

Just then his brother came back into the kitchen. “What’s up with him? Kerry kicked you out? Has she found out you’re a gay boy then?” he sniggered. 

Luke went to go for him, but his mother held him back. “Shut up, Michael! If you were only half as sensitive as Luke is, you’d be heaven to live with. As it is you’re always in a nark. Now knock it off and leave your brother alone, do you hear me?” Luke’s mother could more than hold her own with her eldest son. She would make sure he didn’t make Luke’s life a living hell if it was the last thing she did. She had got shot of her alcoholic, conman of a husband when the kids were small, so her twenty-eight year-old son was chicken feed. 

Luke was feeling so much better now that he’d told his mum. Now all he needed to do was tell Craig how he felt about him. He would definitely go to his house and see him there.

* * * *   
Craig was due at Scotland Yard to start his course at nine o’clock precisely. He decided he would get there about an hour early so that he could find his way around and locate the briefing room being used for the course. They were to wear their uniform at all times and he made sure he would have sufficient clothing with him. He would be allocated a locker for his stay there so he would be able to go in his jeans and change. He hated going to work in his uniform.

After an earlier than usual evening meal Craig decided to watch a bit of television and then get to bed. After the early news at ten o’clock he made a drink which he took into the lounge. Sitting on his couch he wondered if Luke had sorted things out yet. He would have to try to put Luke out of his mind while he was at Scotland Yard. He knew there would be lots of important information to take in and he didn’t want his personal thoughts to interfere with his retention of it. He loved Luke, there was no doubt about it, but for the next two weeks he couldn’t afford the luxury of thinking about him night and day.

He dreamt about Luke that night but not in the usual erotic way. Maybe it was because he was aware, even in his sleep, that he needed his faculties in good order for the following day.

He arrived at Scotland Yard just after eight o’clock. He parked his car in the car park, extracted his shirts and bag containing the rest of his uniform, locked the vehicle and made his way in to the building.

Yawning, he still hadn’t got over that night with Gina even though he had been off yesterday; heaven knows what she had been like at work yesterday, he pushed open the door to the foyer. As he did so, someone else was coming out and Craig bumped into him.

“Oops, I’m sorr…Kevin!? How are you? Sorry about that, I wasn’t looking.” Craig smiled at the man now looking at him.

“Hello, Craig, what are you doing here?” he enquired.

“I’m on a course for two weeks. I came early to have a look round and see where the locker room is and locate the room for the course.” As he spoke, Kevin turned round and followed him in.

“I can show you where the locker room is if you like?” he offered. “Follow me, maybe we can have a coffee and a chat before your head gets bogged down with facts. That OK with you?” With that Kevin led the way upstairs.

Craig followed him up the stairs taking in the lovely suit he had on. It fitted him like a glove. Craig felt dishevelled by comparison in his T-shirt, jeans and jacket. Mind you Kevin was the public face of the Met. 'Area Press Officer', being his full and correct title. Craig hadn’t seen him for months, but he looked just as good as when they had last met. Tall, good looking, with blond hair showing just the hint of hi-lights. A cross between Nigel Havers and Charles Dance. Yes, he was as beautiful as ever.

“Where were you off to so early, then, Kevin?” he asked.

“I’ve got to go round the different stations, seeing if anyone has anything else to add to the agenda for the meeting tonight,” Kevin volunteered.

“Tonight’s meeting? Oh yes, you’re in LGPA, aren’t you? Do you get much interest then?” Craig asked. "Anyway, couldn’t you just ‘phone them?”

“I like to see the officers myself; makes it a bit more personal. They probably get enough stick off the other coppers as it is,” Kevin replied.

Craig was intrigued. He had never felt the need to go to one of their meetings, but remembered Gina talking to him about it at the station after he nearly fouled up when leading the search for Eva’s daughter. That fateful day he was beaten up. The last time he saw Luke Ashton; or so he’d thought, until the evening he saw him in the hotel bar.

“Here we are, Craig, the locker room.” Kevin stood aside to allow Craig to enter, then followed him in.

It was six months since he’d last seen Craig. As he watched Craig take his casuals off, Kevin couldn’t help but notice his physique. He was tall, broad shouldered, built like a ‘brick outhouse’ some would have said, but Kevin knew how gentle he could be.

Craig couldn’t help taking a quick look at his friend as he got dressed. Kevin was certainly as attractive as he had been all those months ago. He stole a quick glance at him, remembering the time they’d been together.

\----------000----------

They’d first met at the pub. The relief had taken Craig there to buy him a pint welcoming him to Barton Street. As Kevin was at the station, he went along too. He had heard of Craig’s reputation as an openly gay officer and he was interested in talking to him. They were seated together and found that they got on well, and after quite a few drinks, the jokes and laughter started. Craig and Kevin had both played rugby and were getting on famously.

The guy seated at the other side of Craig, got up, and as he did so, he bumped into Craig. He, in turn, was pushed into Kevin who put his hand on Craig’s arm to steady him. Craig had looked at him to say thanks and he found himself staring into the most amazing blue eyes.

“Thanks, Kevin, are you all right?” he stuttered, noticing that Kevin’s hand was still on his arm.

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you OK?” said Kevin, as he looked into Craig’s deep pools of brown.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur as Craig and Kevin realised the spark between them. They sat together, oblivious to their surroundings, whispering and laughing together. At the end of the evening, Kevin ordered a taxi and as if by some pre-arranged agenda they went back to Craig’s house.

“Coffee, Kevin?” asked Craig when they got to his house.

“Is anything else on offer?” replied Kevin, looking straight into Craig’s beautiful eyes.

Craig needed no second bidding. He took Kevin’s hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Kevin took Craig in his arms and kissed him gently. Craig responded like a man who had been in the desert and had just come upon an oasis. Kevin took the lead, which pleased Craig.

“I really like you, Craig,” uttered Kevin.

Craig just moaned his reply and kissed Kevin like he’d never kissed anyone before; well, before Luke. Kevin was a gentle lover and soon made Craig forget all about Luke Ashton as they expended their passion. Afterwards they lay there comfortable in each other’s arms.

Over the weeks that followed, they went out; either to the cinema, or for a meal. Sometimes they went back to Craig’s, other nights they went back to Kevin’s flat. Craig really liked Kevin, but - there was always a ‘but’ - he wasn’t Luke.

One particular evening, Kevin had ‘phoned up. “Craig can you come round to the flat for dinner and a chat, please?”

Craig felt bad. “Do you want me to bring anything with me?” he asked quietly.

“Maybe a bottle of something nice,” replied Kevin.

“Fine, I never leave home without one,” was Craig’s reply. He felt bad because he knew he couldn’t give all of himself to Kevin. ‘He’s a lovely guy and under different circumstance I would be proud to have him for my boyfriend,’ he thought.

Craig arrived with a heavy heart. The meal went down like a lead balloon.

“Craig, you know I really like you, don’t you? But I get the feeling that your mind and heart are elsewhere; am I right?” Kevin looked at Craig as he spoke to him.

“Kevin, I’m so sorry, but you’re right. There is someone else. His name is Luke. There’s no relationship going on, and I don’t even know if I will ever see him again. I have tried to get him out of my mind, Kevin, but I can’t. I feel foolish sometimes because I feel like this, but nothing I try to do makes any difference; I can’t forget Luke.” Craig looked at Kevin as he said it.

Kevin looked both hurt and sad. “I’m glad you’ve told me Craig, before I get in any deeper with you. Perhaps we should call it a day now, before either of us gets any more involved.”

Craig knew that Kevin meant himself, and although Craig enjoyed his company he was not so selfish as to want to continue when he could see that his friend was so upset. 

“It’s OK, Kevin, I understand. I’m so sorry I can’t give more of myself to you. Can you forgive me?” he asked.

In reply Kevin gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. “There’s nothing to forgive.” They went to the door together and after hugging each other, Craig left his friend.

\----------000----------  
All this was going through Craig’s mind as he got changed. He realised that he was beginning to feel the flickering of desire, so quickly finished dressing.

“Right, Kevin, where’s this canteen? I could murder a coffee!” Craig was in control again.  
They walked side by side to the canteen, ordered their coffee and sat down.

“How’s it going, Kevin?” Craig asked.

“Life’s good at the moment, Craig. I’ve met a really nice man. He’s a bit older than I am, but you wouldn’t know it. It’s early days yet, you now what I mean, but I’m really hopeful this time.” Kevin’s eyes shone as he spoke of the new man in his life. “We have a lot in common though.” He smiled at Craig as he said this. “How about you?”

Craig looked at a distant wall. He was pleased to know that Kevin had found someone else. He had felt guilty for months after they’d finished.

“Me, oh you know,” he replied slowly.

“Come on, Craig, it’s me you’re talking too. Tell me,” he asked him gently.

“Well I moved house six months ago to be nearer the job…” Craig started to speak.

“Is that why you really moved house?” Kevin interrupted.

‘He can read me like a book,’ Craig thought to himself.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t give you more of myself. I’ve tried to get him out of my mind and heart, but it’s like he’s been stamped there with indelible ink. Then to crown it all off, he was at the convention,” Craig sighed.

“With Kerry?” asked Kevin.

“Yes, the ‘lovely’ Kerry was with him, but thankfully we didn’t meet,” he finished.

“Craig, what are you going to do?” Kevin hated seeing him like this.

“I don’t know, Kevin. Moving hasn’t helped really. I spoke to Luke at the hotel and told him that he has to get his priorities right.” Craig looked into Kevin’s eyes as he said this. Kevin noticed how sad he looked.

“Tell you what, Craig, come for a drink tonight with me and Alan. I’d like you to meet him,” Kevin said enthusiastically.

“Where will we meet?” he asked, thinking it would do him good. He was also interested in seeing Kevin’s new boyfriend.

“We’ll be at the Canley Arms tonight; the meeting’s at Sun Hill,” Kevin replied, hoping that a bit of company would do him some good.

“I don’t know, Kevin, Luke might be there.” Craig couldn’t help but feel brighter as he said it. He desperately wanted to know what decision Luke had come to.

“OK," he relented. "I’ll meet you there. About nine?” As time was pressing, Craig got up and after shaking hands with Kevin he headed off to the new course he would be on for the next two weeks.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 14

The first day of the course was used mainly for introductions. The officers to one another and the lecturers to those waiting to take in all the information they could give them. The course included lunch in the staff canteen, with a coffee break morning and afternoon in the lecture room.

At the end of the day, Craig changed and headed home. Once there, he prepared his evening meal, which he ate quickly. After showering and shaving again, he made his way to the Canley Arms. He took a taxi, so at least he would be able to have a pint or two, but he also knew that it was really in case he saw Luke. Depending upon what Luke might, or might not say, Craig knew he couldn’t drive home after seeing him.

Kevin was already there when Craig arrived. He beckoned Craig over to his table. As Craig sat down he waved hello to Tony, Gary, and an officer he hadn’t seen before.

“Pint OK, Craig?” Kevin asked as he got up to go to the bar.

Craig nodded, looking around furtively to see if Luke was there. He wasn’t. Craig was a little disappointed, but as the evening wore on he started to enjoy himself. While Craig was up getting his round, he noticed a stranger approach their table. He was older than either Craig or Kevin but he was stunning. ‘Is this Kevin’s boyfriend?’ He wondered. His thoughts were interrupted as Kevin shouted over.

“Another pint, please, Craig.”  
He brought them back to the table and set them down.

“Craig, this is Alan – Alan this is Craig, my old friend I told you about.” The two men shook hands, giving each other the once over.

He really is handsome, thought Craig. He looked a lot like Terence Stamp. The same silver hair, slim build, and immaculately dressed. Yes, he was a good match for Kevin. Craig smiled, raised one eyebrow and then winked at Kevin. Kevin relaxed, he knew then that Craig approved and liked his boyfriend. 

The table where they sat, was away from the bar, so they didn’t see a slight young man come in, nor did he see them. He ordered his drink and while he was waiting for it he went to the toilet. The girl behind the bar would keep the drink for him until he came back.

Craig, deciding it was time to go, said his goodbyes and made his way through the crowds, walking out into the cool night air. When would summer get started, he wondered. He stood in the doorway while he waited for his mini cab. 

* * * *

Luke, coming out of the toilet, looked towards the door. He stopped in his tracks. ‘Craig,’ he breathed. He could see him in the doorway. He tried to get past the men standing holding their pints. He got to the door, just as the cab drove away. Luke turned and slowly walked back inside. As he reached for his pint, he asked for a whisky chaser. He needed it after just missing Craig and after the night he’d had at his mother's.

Luke was shattered. He heard Tony call, so he made his way over to their table and sat down. He sat with his mates for a while, deep in thought. He wondered what his next move should be? He had to…no…he needed to see Craig. He felt as though his life depended upon it. Luke couldn’t envisage life without Craig, the man he loved, but had treated so badly.

“What’s up with you tonight then, Luke? Kerry got you under the thumb has she? You miserable sod,” said Gary.

“Shut up, Gary, and drink your pint -- that’s if you want me to buy you another one.” Luke was in no mood for Gary’s stupidity tonight.

The next day, Luke was paired up with Tony. There was no chance during the day to ‘phone Craig, as they were kept busy. Kids rowing in the street; householders moaning about the ‘toms’ that were trying to set up in their area. They seemed to be on the go all day till refs. After refs it was more of the same. Luke began to wonder if there was a conspiracy afoot, determined to keep him away from Craig.

By the time Luke got home, he was weary. Too weary to cook an evening meal, he opened a can of soup. Putting it in a pan, he placed it on the cooker to heat up and fetched a bowl from the cupboard. Waiting for the soup, he got the bread out of the bread bin and put a couple of slices on a plate. When the soup was ready, he poured it into the waiting bowl and carried it to the table with the bread. He wasn’t really hungry, but knew he had to eat something. Afterwards he just put the dirty dishes in the sink, squeezed in some washing up liquid and ran the hot water. ‘They can stay there until tomorrow,’ he thought as he took himself off to bed. Once undressed and ready for bed he decided to try Craig’s number one more time.

“Can I speak to Craig, please?” he asked quietly.

“Sorry, he no here,” said the by now familiar foreign voice.

Luke couldn’t understand what was going on. ‘I’ll have to try the BIU tomorrow, to make sure I’ve got the correct phone number’ he thought. He knew that you usually had to have a senior officer’s password to get into the computer system that accessed the unit, so he hoped it would be Sergeant Murphy, because he was sure he could get round her if he flashed her one of his big smiles. “Yes, that’s what I’ll do,” he muttered to himself, as he crawled into bed.

That night he woke up several times, each time after dreaming about Craig: Craig kissing him, Craig holding him tight and loving him. When the alarm went off, he felt as though he’d only been asleep for a couple of hours. He was knackered even before he went to work.

Sergeant Murphy wasn’t on that morning; Inspector Gold was running the briefing. Sitting down at the back of the room, he stared straight ahead. The Inspector’s voice floated over his head. He was nearly asleep.

“Wake up, Ashton!” Gina bellowed. “Can I have your attention now, or are you planning to lose a day's pay when I send you home?” she finished sarcastically.

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin when she bellowed at him. “Sorry Ma’am,” he stammered. He felt like a nervous wreck. Two more days, after today and he had the weekend off. “Thank goodness,” he muttered to himself.

”Anything you want to share with us, PC Ashton?” Gina could see he was in a terrible state, but she was reluctant to interfere again.

“No, Ma’am, sorry Ma’am,” he tried to sound convincing.

”Right then, you’re out in the Area Car with Tony again today.“ She spoke a little more gently this time, but it was an order nonetheless. Then she continued to hand out the remaining assignments.

“Come on you lot, let’s get at it then. You’ll have the ‘crims’ thinking we’re on a go-slow. Chop, chop!” Once they were out of the way she would be able to have another fag.

”What’s up with you, today, Luke?” asked Tony as they went down the ramp.

Luke looked up at Tony and shook his head. Luke hated it every time he went down the ramp. It reminded him of how nasty he’d been to Craig just after his wedding to Kerry. He regretted it so much and just wanted to tell Craig how he felt. Thinking of Kerry, he wondered how she was getting on? They hadn’t been paired together since coming back on duty, which was a blessing. Maybe Gina knew more than she was letting on. After all Craig was supposed to be her friend. ‘I wonder if he’s told her what happened?’ he thought to himself, then realised that Tony was talking. He tried to drag himself back to the here and now.

“Sorry, Tony, what did you say?” he asked.

“I asked you what's up; you look like you’ve lost a pound and only found ten pence. Are you sleeping alright, Luke, you look shattered?” Tony was concerned; he’d liked Luke since he'd puppy walked him, when he first came to Sun Hill.

“I’m OK, thanks, Tony, just a bit tired that’s all. Come on lets get going shall we?” The last thing he wanted to do was talk about what was ailing him. He didn’t think Tony would understand and didn’t want to lose his friendship.

Fortunately, it wasn’t as busy today. They had a shout to a domestic, which turned out to be a couple rehearsing for the local Amateur Dramatic Club production. They were putting on ‘The Taming of the Shrew’. The two policemen and the couple had a good laugh about it. After that Tony suggested that they go down by the river and have a cup of tea, which they did. Last time Tony had been there was with Reg, on his first day back after being kidnapped. The day they’d gone to the Rest Home where the warden had accidentally killed off one of the inmates.

Watching the river go by helped to calm Luke down. It was very peaceful, just watching the water flow by. Watching it he suddenly remembered something he had to do.

“Hey, Tone, are we anywhere near a decent record shop? I need to get something.” He sounded a little brighter than he had before as he remembered what it was he wanted.

“Err…I think there’s a Virgin store just along the road from here. The road runs parallel with this one. Drink up, and I’ll show you.” Tony was glad Luke was sounding a bit better.

When they reached the store, Luke jumped out of the car and rushed into the shop. He wasn’t in too long and he came out clutching a carrier bag.

”What’ve you got there, then, Luke?” asked Tony, as Luke clambered back into the car.

Luke took out a CD and showed it to Tony, who was none the wiser. What Luke didn’t show him was the second CD in the bag. That was for the eyes of one person, and one person only, and that wasn’t Tony.

“You young lads don’t half listen to a load of rubbish these days.” Tony smiled as he said it.

“What’s up, Tone, you showing your age again?” Luke shot him a cheeky grin. Now he had found the CD he felt a little better. 

The rest of the shift passed without many incidents, and soon it was time to return to the station to sign off.

When Luke got home he put the CD on his hi-fi and listened to all of it. Yes, he thought, Craig would like it. He played it a couple of times because it seemed to bring Craig closer to him in some way. By the time he took it off and placed it back in its case, Luke was beginning to warm to the singer and his voice. Happier now, he made his evening meal which he ate while watching TV. He was so tired that he nearly fell asleep with his dinner dishes still on his knee. The tray slipping off his knee jarred him awake as it fell to the floor. “This is no use,” he muttered to himself, "might as well go to bed.” With that, he picked up the tray and took it to the kitchen. He decided to wash the dirty plates. The soup bowl was still there from last night, plus his breakfast dishes too. After washing, drying and putting them all away, he headed off to the bathroom and then to bed.

The next day Gina noticed that he didn’t look so tired, but she put him on the custody desk just the same. She wanted to keep an eye on him. She hadn’t heard from Craig so presumed that Luke hadn’t been in touch with him yet. ‘When are these two going to get things sorted out?' she wondered.

“Is everything alright, Luke?” she asked as she passed the custody desk.

“Yes, ma’am, I think so,” he replied. "Just been a bit tired that’s all. I went to bed early last night, ma’am.”

“Glad to hear it, Luke, keep it up then,” she smiled at him as she walked away.

During the day he got a couple of opportunities to ‘phone Craig’s house again. The first time there was no reply, the second time a man answered. Luke switched his mobile off as soon as he heard the man’s voice. Now he was worried. 'Has Craig found someone else?' he wondered. He felt on edge again.

The next day followed pretty much the same pattern, with Luke being paired up with Tony yet again. He found it comforting to be working with Tony who was easy going, but a good copper. At the end of the shift, Luke went home and after his evening meal he tried Craig’s number, yet again there was no reply.

"That’s it, I’m going to his house tomorrow. I’ll wait all day if needs be!” He realised he had said this out loud and looked round to see if anyone had heard him, forgetting that he was alone in the flat.

* * * *

For Kerry and Cameron the last few days had been idyllic. They had been ‘paired up' for two of the days. Today Kerry had been assigned on the beat with Gemma, who was leaving soon. Cameron had gone past in the other car with Des.

“I pity poor Cameron, driving with Des. Mind you I wouldn’t be surprised if they can’t understand one another,” laughed Gemma. She’d had plenty of ‘aggro’ with Des. He hated it when she got to drive the car and he was just the passenger. Of course, Gemma, being Gemma, thrived on it and wound him up something chronic, when they were together. At the end of the shift, Gemma and Kerry strolled back to the nick, signed off and headed for the locker room to get changed.

“Fancy a night at the pub, Kerry, with the others?" asked Gemma, as she put her jeans on.

“Sorry, Gemma, having a night in tonight,” she replied with a smile.

“Luke’s got you tied to the house now, has he?” Gemma was gay and had no intention of ever letting anyone tell her what to do, male or female.

Kerry didn’t reply, just smiled to herself as she put her head inside her locker to find her shoes. Once outside she went looking for Cameron. He was talking to someone at the bottom of the ramp, so she headed off down it herself.

“Night, Cameron," she said as she drew level with him.

“Hang on a minute, Kerry, can I have a word with you?” He excused himself from the other PC and walked towards her.

“How’s my special girl, then?” he asked very quietly, gazing into her eyes.

“Oz, be careful, no one knows about us yet,” she admonished him, but smiled all the same.

”Oh! Come on, darlin’, you know I’m crazy about you. I want everyone to know.” With that he turned around, cupping his hands around his mouth as if he was going to shout.

“Oz, no! Oh! Come on, Oz, you know I like you, we just have to wait for Luke to sort himself out, and then, I promise, you can shout it from the rooftops if you want to,” she pleaded with him.

“I suppose you’re right, but come here a minute, Hun.” With that he drew her around the corner by some parked vehicles. There he kissed her lightly on the mouth.

“Come on, Oz, much as I enjoy your kisses, someone might see us. Let’s wait ‘till we get home, please.” Kerry broke away and walked off knowing that Cameron was following her. They had left the station this way every night since her return to duty after the trip up North. He would pick her up as she walked along the road, as though he was just stopping to offer the lift out of friendship.

What they didn’t realise was that Gina had seen the brief kiss from her window. “If anyone else has seen that,” she muttered to herself, “the bloody cat will be out of the bag in no uncertain terms. I’ll have to ‘phone Craig to see what’s going on.” She realised she had spoken out loud. ‘This lot’ll have me in a lunatic asylum if they don’t get themselves sorted out soon,’ she thought. She dragged her bag up off the floor. Rummaging inside she looked for her address book. Finding it, she dropped the bag back on the floor, sat down and reached for the ‘phone. As she did so, it rang and made her jump.

* * * *

“Inspector Go…”

“Gina, can you get up here right away, please?” interrupted Superintendent Okaro, in what she recognised as his ‘official’ voice.

“Right now, sir? Fine I’ll be up straight away," she said. Throwing her address book back in her bag, she straightened her tie and left the office.

“Come in, Gina. Shut the door will you, and sit down.” Okaro gestured to the chair at the other side of his desk. “Have a look at this,” he said as he slid a large buff envelope towards her.

“What is it?” she asked as she looked inside. “Divorce papers!” she bellowed. ”I thought she only left you last week, what’s the woman playing at? How have you got them so soon?” She couldn’t believe her eyes.

“It would seem that it’s OK to start divorce proceedings without leaving the marital home. Providing the one who wants to leave, doesn’t do anything for the spouse they want to divorce, they can stay there, as long as they like.” He sounded bitter.

“What grounds is she citing? I mean you’ve been a good husband and father. You even help her around the house for heavens sake!” Gina was starting to bristle. She hoped his wife had changed her mind about the reason for the divorce.

“You aren’t going to like it, Gina…”

“Well go on then!” she interrupted.

“You!” He stood back awaiting the explosion and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Me? Why me? What have I done to her?" She was livid.

“I’m really sorry, Gina He didn’t know how to placate her. ”Did you mean what you said when I told you about it a few days ago?” He looked straight at her as he spoke.

“Of course I did,” she replied.

“Well in that case, would you let me take you out for dinner this evening?” he ventured.

“Of course I will, but are you sure it’s me you want to take out? I mean, I’m a bit past ‘my sell by date’ aren’t I?” she said, looking at the floor.

“Gina, you know me - I never say anything I don’t mean, do I? Do you think Craig would look after Malcolm for me? He’s never stopped talking about him. How he made the story come alive. Gina, my street ‘cred’ has really gone down the pan since Craig read to him.” He looked pleadingly at her.

“Leave it to me,” she smiled as a plan formed in her mind. “What time do you want us at your house then?”

“About eight thirty and I’ll book a table for nine o’clock.” He gave her a look she hadn’t seen for years.

* * * *

Craig tidied up his notes. Thank goodness it was the weekend tomorrow. He intended to have a lie in, then catch up with some chores that needed doing about the house. He had been so busy with typing up his notes for the course, that he had neglected the house and it now desperately needed cleaning. ‘If things get any busier,' he thought, ’I’ll have to get a cleaner.’ He knew he wouldn’t do that, it was just that he was so tired. He put the papers in his briefcase, his pen in his pocket and headed for the locker room to change. As he walked up the stairs his mobile rang.

“Craig…” Oh no! He thought as Gina interrupted him.

”Craig, what are you doing for dinner tonight?" she asked him.

“Nothing much, Gina,” he reflected, “I ju…”

“Good, be round at mine for seven o’clock sharp! I’ve got a casserole in the oven and it needs two to eat it. See you at seven then.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

“Gina, I’ve loads of typing up to do. I haven’t got time for a boozy night. Won’t another night do?” he grumbled, trying to muster as much authority as he could.

“There you go jumping to conclusions again, Gilmore! I’m not after a drinking session either. Just be here, and bring your laptop if you must!” snapped Gina.

Craig sighed, trying to think of an excuse, but when Gina Gold had her ‘in charge’ voice on, there was no arguing with her. “OK, Gina, you win; see you at seven o’clock, but you’ll have to tell me what happened when Adam got home last week, alright? I told you to keep me informed, didn’t I?” he replied resignedly, but smiling nonetheless.  
“OK, but you can stop grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Craig. I can almost see you down the ‘phone. Right, my place at seven sharp, and make sure you’re hungry!” With that she slammed the ‘phone down.

Gina smiled as she got off the ‘phone. She’d put a casserole in the oven, on timer, before she’d left for work, so it would be cooked for when she got home. She very rarely did this sort of thing, but since that morning at Adam’s house, when he told her about his wife filing for divorce, she had found herself watching cookery programmes on TV. After checking that the casserole was OK, she headed for the shower.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 15

 

The course was going well, he reflected, as he continued up the stairs. He decided to have a cup of coffee after changing into his jeans and T-shirt, so made his way to the canteen. Walking towards the counter he saw Kevin.

“Another coffee, Kevin?” Craig gestured to his friend. Kevin nodded in acknowledgement.  
Joining Kevin he placed the tray containing the two cups on the table.

“Not having anything to eat, Craig?” Kevin gestured at the tray.

“I’m out to dinner this evening. Well, seven o’clock, to be precise,” Craig replied.

“Someone interesting then, Craig?” Kevin raised his eyebrow and smiled at him as he asked the question.

“If you call Gina Gold interesting,” he said as he chuckled to himself.

“Ouch!” was Kevin’s retort. “Now that’s a lady I wouldn’t like to cross. I can see your point, you’ll have to eat everything or I can imagine her saying, ‘Right Gilmore, you’re not leaving the table ‘till you’ve finished!’” They both laughed at the thought of it. They sat together in silence for a few minutes sipping their coffee.

“How’s it going with Alan?” Craig broke the silence as he looked at his friend.

“I think this may be ‘it’,” Kevin blushed as he said it.

“I’m really pleased for you, Kevin. He is certainly very stunning. He’s just your type you know? I hope I look that good when I’m his age.” Craig wanted Kevin to know how pleased he was for him.

“That means a lot to me, Craig. I just hope you can sort out your own life some time soon. Have you heard from Luke yet?” Kevin could have bitten his tongue off for asking the last question, when he saw the hurt in Craig’s eyes; still maybe Craig would like to talk about it.

“No, I haven’t. I’ve been tempted to 'phone Luke, but I’m determined to wait for him to come to me. Anyway I’ve got this course to get through yet, so I can do without the hassle at the moment. Speaking of which,” he said, looking at his watch, the one he bought in Southport, "I’d better get going. Just as well we finished early today. It’ll give me time to get home and change before I go to Gina’s flat." With that Craig got up, bade goodbye to his friend and made his way to the canteen door. From there he took the stairs down to the foyer and out into the car park.

Craig was just about to leave the house, when he remembered his laptop. "I could do without this," he said to himself. However he knew that it was useless to try and argue with Gina when she had the bit between her teeth, as she had when she’d ‘phoned him earlier. “Any other time I would have been glad to see her, but I’ve got all these notes from today to type up. At least it’s the weekend tomorrow, so I’ve got a couple of days to do them in if I can’t get them finished tonight.” He realised that he was actually talking out loud and smiled to himself.

He realised that maybe it was a good thing. It would make him relax. There would be no ‘jobs’ staring him in the face just asking to be done, and going to Gina’s flat meant he didn’t have to worry about rooting in the freezer for his evening meal. ‘Yes, all in all,’ he thought as he picked up the laptop and headed back to the front door, ‘It isn't such a bad idea after all.’

'Hang on a minute,' he thought, stopping in his tracks. 'If I’m spending an evening with Gina why did she tell me to bring my laptop? Strange!'

He arrived at Gina’s place at a quarter to seven.

“You’re cutting it fine aren’t you, sunshine?” was Gina’s retort as she held the door open for him to enter.

“Nearly forgot the laptop and had to go back for it,” he indicated the case he was holding.

“Fine, leave it in the hall for now. Right, let’s have a small drink then before you eat,” Gina said as she led the way into her lounge.

Craig wondered what was happening. ‘Why am I eating alone?' he wondered, as he saw only one place setting on the table.

“Gina, what’s going on? Aren’t you eating too?” He wanted to know what was going on as he could have eaten alone in his own house, and got on with the typing up of his notes.

“Stop fussing, Craig, just sit down while I bring the food through,” with that she went to the kitchen.

He had to admit it smelled very nice and something else he had noticed was Gina herself. He had never seen her looking so smart. Her hair was newly washed and curled. Her dress looked brand new and he’d definitely never seen her in high heels before. Her makeup was understated and gave her a more youthful appearance.

She set the meal before him.

“Did you make this, Gina?” He’d never known her make anything like this before. Usually when he came round to eat they had a take–away.

“Don’t be so bloody cheeky,” was her reply, laughing as she said it. Now she had to come to the point of the evening. "Err…Craig, you said you wanted to be kept up to speed with what happened at Adam’s house, correct?” 

He nodded as he ate. “It’s not bad, Gina,” he indicated to the plate, “in fact it’s very good. Been taking cookery lessons, have you?” he said, dodging out of the way as she punched him on the arm.

“Do you want me to tell you or not?” she said leaning into his face. He nodded.

“Well, the next morning, he told me she was divorcing him.”

Craig sat back in his chair. “Why? I thought he was happily married?” Craig couldn’t understand, his ex-super seemed to have it all; wife, kids, nice house, very good job. He shook his head in wonderment. “So what are the grounds, Gina? 

“Me!”

“You? You’re joking, aren’t you? You said you finished it years ago. You two haven’t been having an affair, have you, Gina?” He couldn’t believe it.

“Don’t be stupid! If I’d been having an affair with Adam, do you think I would have tried to interfere with you and Luke? Give me some credit, Craig!” She was incensed at the fact that he thought she had double standards.

“Sorry, Gina, I just can’t take it in, that’s all,” he said as he resumed eating his dinner.

“Poor Adam; I mean, he had to tell me what she was doing. He was very embarrassed.”

“What did you say, then?” Craig was trying to visualise Gina’s reaction to the announcement.

“Do you want to know what I really said, or the potted version?” Gina was beginning to enjoy herself.

“The full unabridged version of course.” Craig too was warming to the occasion.

“Well, when Adam told me that she was citing me, he said he was sorry and I…I said, ‘Don’t be, I’m just sorry that the grounds are false. If you’re going to be accused you might as well have had the pleasure!’"

Craig nearly choked on a mouthful of food. ”You said that? What did he say?” It was worth coming over just to hear this and see her face.

“Well he got ready to take me home and then said, ‘I don’t know how to thank you for looking after Malcolm.’ And I just winked at him and said, ‘I’ll think of something!’" She was laughing by now.

Craig couldn’t stop chuckling as he played the scene over in his mind. “What did he say to that?”

“He said, ‘I can’t believe you just said that, Gina Gold,’ but he was laughing as he said it, so I knew he wasn’t mad at me,” she replied, smiling as she remembered that morning. “Come on, Craig, get on with your food; there’s ice cream for desert.” 

“So what am I doing here? You’re not eating, and you told me to bring my laptop,” he said as he speared some food with his fork.

“Now, Craig, before I explain, I have to tell you that this morning I was summoned to Adam’s office, yes, summoned! I wondered what I had done. Well when I got there he told me to close the door and sit down. I thought I was in for a right roasting off him, I can tell you.” She hesitated for a moment and then continued. “Instead of the telling off I expected, he asked me if I’d meant what I said the other morning, about wishing the grounds for the divorce were true. You could have knocked me down with a feather, Craig.”

“And?” Craig was eager to hear what happened next, his dinner, for the moment, forgotten.

“And? I said yes, I did mean it. I told you, didn’t I, Craig, that I still loved him? ‘In that case,’ he said, ‘would you like to go out for a meal with me this evening?’ As you can see, I am all ready and waiting to go.” Gina looked at her friend and waited for the penny to drop.

“So if you’re going out with Adam tonight for a meal, who’s looking after the boy…” The penny was now beginning to drop… ”Whoa there, Gina, am I here to do what I think you want me to do? You want me to baby sit? Do you really think that Adam wants a gay man looking after his son?” Craig was starting to get annoyed now.

“Craig, wake up for heaven sake! Adam is black, don’t you think he’s had to face prejudice and innuendo all his life? Adam has always liked you. Malcolm likes you. He told his dad about you reading to him and asked when you would be looking after him again. Adam actually asked me whether you would be willing to look after him tonight, so I told him to leave it to me. I knew once you were here you wouldn’t mind. You don’t, do you?” she finished.

“As you’re looking so gorgeous and ready for the off, I can’t very well say ‘no’ can I? Just make sure you ask me properly next time, OK?" He realised, as he spoke, what he had done; he was saying that he would do it again.

“Right, have you finished? Are you ready for the ice cream?” She was delighted that he hadn’t made a fuss.

“No, it’s OK, Gina. If you want to get going to Adam’s - I presume I’m to take you there? - then I’d rather get going and I’ll have a coffee and biscuits at his house. Malcolm can show me where they’re kept,” said Craig as he got up from the table.

Gina needed no second bidding. She took the dirty dishes into the kitchen, put them in the sink and went to fetch her coat. “Don’t forget your laptop,” she said as they made their way down the hall.

Craig picked his jacket off the hook by the door, along with his laptop. He held the door open for Gina as she waltzed through. ‘Yes, I’ve not seen her look this good, well, not ever really,’ he thought to himself, as she locked the door to her flat. 

“Right, off we go Gina; the car is parked just up the road to the left.” They both turned left together and strode along to Craig’s car. She off for dinner with a man she loved and he off to baby sit. That was something he had never expected to do at his age. At nearly thirty-six, he must be the oldest first time baby sitter in London. He smiled to himself at the thought and had to admit he was looking forward to seeing Malcolm again.

Adam held the door open for them both. “Come in…come in,” he ushered them into the hall. “Craig, thank you so much for this. I hope Gina didn’t twist your arm too much?” he smiled when he said it.

“No sir, I think I’ll live.” Craig returned the smile as he put his laptop on the floor and his coat on the rack.

“Please, Craig, I’m not your boss any more, call me Adam. I’ll be offended if you don’t.” He sounded sincere and Craig warmed to that.

“OK then, s…Adam. Where is Malcolm?” He was eager to see him again.

“Malcolm!” Adam shouted up the stairs, "Gina and Craig are here. Can you come down please?” With that Malcolm came flying down the stairs and rushed straight up to Craig.

”Are you going to read me a story again tonight, please?” Malcolm gazed up at Craig. He could remember his nice voice and how he made the characters come alive when he was reading.

“I tell you what, I’ll read you a story, if you help me to find the coffee and a couple of biscuits when your dad and Gina have gone out. Is that a deal?” Craig crouched down to speak to Malcolm. He didn’t want to tower over him and he spoke gently to him.

“Deal!” said Malcolm, holding out his hand for Craig to shake.

As Craig stood up he felt a lump in his throat again, at the thought that this little boy not only trusted him, but also, actually wanted him here to look after him. ‘Yes, I’m glad Gina brought me here tonight,’ he told himself. He shook Malcolm’s hand agreeing to the ‘deal’ and the pair of them went off into the lounge. 

“Will you watch a video with me for a while?” Malcolm said turning to look at Craig.

“Fine, OK, what have you got?” Craig didn’t mind as it wasn’t quite time for Malcolm to go to bed.

Malcolm picked one from off a shelf. It was one by Disney; he put it in the video recorder and the two of them sat side by side on the settee. Gina and Adam were in the kitchen. After a while they could hear Malcolm and Craig giggling together.

“See what I mean, Gina? He never does that with me. Where have I gone wrong?” he said in mock horror, touching his forehead with his hand, but laughing all the same.

They popped their heads round the door to say they were off, but Craig and Malcolm were oblivious to everything except the cartoon unfolding before their eyes.

* * * *  
The first thing Luke did when he got up on his day off was to ‘phone Barton Street.

“Barton Street Police Station, how can I help you?” said a female voice.

“Sergeant Craig Gilmore, please.” Luke tried to sound officious.

“Sorry sir, Sergeant Gilmore isn’t here at the moment. Can I take a message?” the same voice asked.

“No thanks, I’ll leave it for now. I’ll catch up with him later.” Luke tried not to sound too disappointed. 

He decided there and then that positive action was now needed. Eating his breakfast he formulated a plan. First, he would call at Craig’s house. Second, if Craig wasn’t in, he would go and buy some sandwiches, bottled water, and maybe a ‘kit-kat’ along with a newspaper. On his return he would park his car near to the house and wait for Craig to come home.

After cleaning his teeth and putting on his jacket, he left the flat and walked up the road to get his car. Arriving at Craig’s house, he found a parking space not too far away. Getting out of the car, he locked it, then headed off to put his plan into action.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 16

 

Luke, on arriving at the house, rang the doorbell. There was no reply, so he rang it again. He wasn’t sure if he saw a curtain flicker upstairs, but still no one came to the door.

'Right,' he thought, 'Now it’s time to put Plan B into action.' He walked back to the car, unlocked it, slid behind the steering wheel and drove off. On finding the nearest supermarket he drove into the car park.

Luke groaned to himself when he saw the size of the queues at the checkouts. He hoped he wouldn’t be here too long, otherwise he might miss Craig returning to the house. Grabbing a basket, he walked up and down the aisles, picking the items he required then depositing them in the basket. Lastly he picked up a newspaper and made for the checkout indicating ‘ten items or less’ and waited his turn.

Back on Craig’s road, he was fortunate enough to find a parking space very close to Craig’s house. Luke parked, and making himself comfortable, settled down with the newspaper. He knew that Craig wouldn’t be leaving for some time if he was on the late shift. As it was, he seemed to be out at the moment, maybe shopping, so Luke knew he was in for a long wait either way.

“This is driving me crazy; maybe I should have gone to Barton Street to find out which shift he’s on? Still, I’m here now.” He realised he was muttering to himself again. ‘Never mind,’ he thought, ‘Today is C-Day. By hell or high water, I’ve got to see him today.’

He was miles away in thought, when he became aware of the front door opening. Luke shot up in his seat! What he saw was a strange man leaving the house. He was older than Craig was, and Luke’s spirits hit rock bottom. ‘He has found someone else after all.' He felt devastated, and wondered what he was going to do now?

He was jolted out of his reverie by a loud banging on the roof of his car.

“Hey, what’re you doing outside my house again?”

“Par…pardon,” he stammered.

“You heard! What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m looking for Craig.” He tried not to sound as intimidated as he felt.

“Craig? Craig? Who the hell is Craig? Wait a minute, you’re that nutter who’s been frightening my old mum to death! She won’t even answer the ’phone now.” He was shouting at Luke and waving his arms around.

“Erm… err…” Luke was interrupted as the guy pushed his face up against his.

“Listen to me, sunshine! If you ‘phone my house, or call round here again, I’ll have you down Sun Hill faster than you can blink! Do you get my drift?” The man was blazing. “Now sod off!”

“Sorry mate, it was a misunderstanding. You won’t see me again I can assure you.” Luke hoped he managed to sound contrite, but inside the bottom was dropping out of his world.  
“Can you just tell me how long you’ve lived here, please?” Luke had to know.

“Not that it’s any of you business, but me and my old mum have lived here six months. Just you make sure, that you don’t have any more ‘misunderstandings’, do you hear me? Hop it, now, before I get really mad!” After thumping the top of the car again, he turned and strode off, back into the house.

Luke was shaking like a leaf by now. He tried to start the car, but it stalled on the first try. Fortunately it roared into action at the second attempt, and putting it into gear, he looked round and drove off. Once round the corner away from the house, he pulled up, put the hand brake on and just sat there. ‘I can’t believe this,’ he thought to himself. ‘Craig has moved, and I’ve spent all week trying to locate him here, when all the time he's living somewhere else.’ He put his head in his hands, ‘I’ll have to use the BIU now, to find his new address. He’ll be thinking that I don’t want him. He’ll think that I’m still with Kerry…I need a drink,’ he decided. He wasn’t shaking so much now, so he started up the car again and headed for the Canley Arms.

Arriving at the pub, Luke drove into the car park. Finding a free space, he manoeuvred the car into position, turned the engine off, got out and locked the car door. He sauntered into the pub, blinking his eyes to get them accustomed to the low lighting. At the bar he asked for a brandy. It wasn’t his usual drink, but after that shock he felt he needed it. He downed it in one and shuddered.

“Fresh orange juice, please,” he asked the lad behind bar.

As he was driving, he didn’t want to have anything else alcoholic to drink. Although he could have done with it, he knew it could put him over the ‘limit’, and laws, are laws, after all. He went and sat at a table. The lads would be coming in soon from Sun Hill, so he decided to wait for a bit, instead of going back to the flat.

“Hi Lukey boy! Kerry locked you out then, has she?” Gary joked as he came over and sat down by Luke, followed by Tony.

“Just round this way and thought I’d come and see your ugly mug, Gary, ‘cos I was missing you so much,” Luke laughed.

The three of them sat chatting for a while, then Luke decided it was time to go.

“Right lads, I’ll see you on Monday; don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” With that Luke left the pub and climbed back into his car.

As Luke switched the engine on, he sneezed out of the blue. On the drive back to the flat, he sneezed a couple more times, but he put it down to the sun shining on the windscreen and pulled the visor down, to shield his eyes. Although the sun was shining, the wind was still a little chilly for the time of year. After a while, he leant forward to switch the heater off. He found it wasn’t on in the first place, yet he was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm: in fact he was sweating. Again, he put it down to the sun, shining into the car.

He parked a little way up from the flat, and got out. After making sure it was locked, he examined the roof to see if there were any dents in it, from when the stranger had struck it with his fist. It seemed fine, so he headed back to the flat, more slowly than usual and walked up the stairs. He didn’t seem to have the energy to go up them two at a time, as he usually did. Once inside the flat, he dropped his coat on the nearest chair, put the kettle on, and went to the toilet. Back in the kitchen he made himself a drink. Taking it into the lounge, he sat on the sofa. Sipping the tea, he realised that his head was beginning to throb. ‘I’ll have to go and lie down,’ he told himself.

In the bedroom, Luke decided to get undressed and get under the duvet, instead of just lying on top of it. Leaving just his underpants on, he climbed in, and pulled the duvet right up under his chin. In no time at all he was fast asleep. When he woke up, it was getting dark; it was nearly ten o’clock! His head was throbbing and he realised that he needed the toilet again. He dragged himself out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom. While he was up, he decided to get himself a glass of orange juice, which he took back to bed with him. “If I still feel like this, I won’t be going to work on Monday,” he muttered to himself. Realising that he had spoken the words out loud, he decided that the best policy would be to go back to bed and try and sleep off whatever it was that was ailing him. He found some painkillers in the bedside cabinet, two of which he took with the orange juice, the rest he left out on top of the cabinet.

He stayed in bed all day on the Sunday too. He got up only to visit the bathroom, and occasionally, Luke went in to the kitchen to replenish his glass of orange juice.

“Inspector Gold, please, Robbie,” Luke whispered. He had woken up in time for his shift on the Monday, but his head was throbbing, his chest was tight, and he could hardly swallow. There was no way he could work today.

“Inspector Gold,” she said in her usual perky voice, which said, ’Don’t mess with me, or I’ll have your guts for garters.’

“Hello, ma’am.” He could hardly speak

“Good grief, Luke, what’s up with you?” was her sharp reply.

“I think I might have the flu, ma’am,” he mumbled

"Well don’t bring it in here, Luke, we don’t want it, keep it to yourself!“ She was always the ‘Jobs comforter’ was Gina. She was very rarely ill herself, and didn’t appreciate it when others were, as it usually meant more work for her.

“Yes ma’am, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He was relieved that she hadn’t insisted that he go in.

“Fine! Luke, is Kerry OK, she’s not coming down with it too, is she?”

“Err, no ma’am, I think she’s fine,” he managed to say. He’d forgotten that Inspector Gold didn’t know that their marriage was over. ‘I hope she doesn’t ask Kerry about me. Still, I doubt that Kerry will say anything to her yet.’ This all went through his mind, as Gina wished him well and put the ‘phone down on him. Luke got back in bed, and in time at all, he was fast asleep again.

He was woken up by a sharp knock on the door as well as the bell being rung in earnest.

“Wha…? Who…? Oh hell, it’s the front door." He staggered out of bed and pulling on a T-shirt. He made his way along the hall towards the front door. Opening the door, Kerry and Cameron nearly fell through.

“Luke, Inspector Gold said that you’d got the flu, so we’ve come round to see if you need anything. She also said, she hopes I don’t get it, because, as she said ‘I don’t want his germs taking half my relief off work.’ She doesn’t know about us yet, does she?” enquired Kerry.

Luke just shook his head, then stopped, as it made the ache much worse.

“Right, I’ll check to see what’s needed in the kitchen, then Oz and I will go to the supermarket. How are you off for painkillers?" she asked.

“Maybe I could do with some more,” he croaked. “Here, take my key so you don’t have to knock to come back in.”

“Fine. Oz can you make a note as I tell you what’s needed?” she smiled at him

“Sure thing, beautiful,” he said as he pulled a note pad and pen from his jacket pocket.

They disappeared into the kitchen, laughing and joking together. Luke just pulled the duvet up under his neck and closed his eyes hoping to go back to sleep. The next thing he knew, Kerry was calling his name.

“Luke! Luke! Come on Luke, I’ve made you some hot lemon and honey. Drink some now with these painkillers, then Oz and I will have to get back on our shift,” she explained. “I’ve left the key on the countertop in the kitchen.”

Luke pulled himself up and took the mug off her. She had put it in a mug, because a glass would have been too hot for him to hold.

“Right, sweetheart, are you ready then?” Oz asked Kerry as he put his arm around her waist. 

“Take care buddy, hope you’re on the mend soon,” he said as he looked at Luke. “Give us a hoy if you need anything else, 'k?” With that, Kerry and Oz left, to return to their shift.

All Luke wanted to do was die.

For the next couple of days he drifted in and out of sleep, occasionally stumbling into the kitchen to get a more orange juice. Sometimes he managed to butter a couple of slices of bread and take them back to the bedroom with him, but Luke couldn’t help wishing that Craig was still at Sun Hill. ‘He would have come to see me, because by now I would have told him how much he means to me,’ he thought to himself. As it was, Luke had no idea where Craig was, and no way of finding out at the moment. After a couple of days Luke was beginning to feel a little better. With a bit of luck, he could go back to work in a day or two. All in all he was off work for a week, going back in on the Friday. He would then be off for the weekend again. That was how the duties had worked out.

On his first day back at work, he realised that it was over a fortnight since he had seen Craig, in the hotel bar. Two whole weeks and he hadn’t been able to speak to him. He was put in CAD for his first day back. In between calls, he was able to plan what he would do next. When it was time for refs, he went to the PC’s room and logged on to the computer to gain access to the BIU, but up flashed a window: ‘To access this database, please enter your username and password.’

“Oh hell!”’ he muttered to himself.

He went to see the Sergeant on duty, to ask him to enter his password.

“What do you want to go in there for, PC Ashton?”

“I need the address of a witness, Sarge,” he mumbled.

“A lady witness, eh, Luke – you’re a married man, now, remember. You’ve got no chance, sunshine. Better get back to refs, Luke,” he said as he nodded towards the stair, “Off you go.” 

Luke couldn’t tell him that he was looking for his ex-Sergeant’s address, the love of his life. He felt really despondent. Turning, he walked back along the corridor.

“You’re OK now, PC Ashton?” Gina barked.

“Sorry, ma’am, what did you say?” Luke’s eyes were glistening, as he spoke to her.

Gina noticed and said, “My office, now!” Following him in, she shut the door.

“OK, Luke, what’s up?" she barked. “I can’t have one of my relief dragging his chin on the floor,” she added gently.

Luke started to shake; Gina was the only one who knew about him sleeping with Craig on the eve of his wedding. Yet, she’d made Craig lie about their involvement when he was lying injured in bed, after being attacked at St Hugh’s, to help keep Luke and Kerry’s marriage together. Luke didn’t know how she would react, now, if he told her how he really felt about Craig.

“Come on Luke, spit it out! Maybe I can help?” She couldn’t understand why he looked so upset.

“Well…err…ma’am, I need to check the BIU, but the Sarge won’t access it for me, and I don’t know what to do now…” He was almost in tears, as he whispered to her.

“What do you need the BIU for, Luke?" She spoke quietly, as she looked at him.

“It’s…personal, ma’am,” he managed to say.

“Personal? Personal! What do you mean by personal? It’s not to be used by all and sundry you know. It’s meant for Police work, Luke, not for you to find some floozie's address! Anyway, what about Kerry?” She was in no mood for tomfoolery, especially from Luke Ashton. She’d had enough trouble with him and Craig to last a lifetime.

“Ma’am, it’s not a woman’s address I want, it’s a man's,” Luke volunteered.

Gina pricked her ears up at that. Looking directly at him, she said, “And which man’s address are we talking about here, Luke?”

Luke had the decency to blush as he looked down at the carpet and muttered, “Craig’s.”

“Who? Speak up, Luke!”

“Craig Gilmore’s address, ma’am. Or his 'phone number. I know he’s moved, and I can’t find him…I need to find him right away!” Luke started to sound more positive as he continued speaking, “Kerry and I have split up. I told her I was…I told her I was gay. It seemed she’d been having an affair with Oz, I mean Cameron for a few months, anyway. Now they’re living together…”

“When did all this happen, Luke?” she interrupted, thinking to herself, ‘that’s why I saw them kissing in the yard.’

“It was while we were in Southport, ma’am. After I’d seen Craig in the hotel bar, I realised what really mattered to me was Craig. Me and Kerry talked it through, and decided that it was all over between us, then she told me about Cameron.” Telling someone else seemed to lift the burden off his shoulders.

“And why do you want Sergeant Gilmore’s address and ‘phone number, Luke?” she wasn’t going to make it easy for him. She knew how Craig felt. Now she needed to know exactly how Luke really felt.

“I miss…No! It’s more than that. Oh, hell! I love him, ma’am! I’ve got to find out if he still wants me. I’ve been trying for two weeks to make contact with him. Just before I went off sick, ma’am, I found out he’d moved,” he continued, now he’d got the bit between his teeth. “I kept ringing his house and got no reply, or some woman with a foreign accent would answer. In the end, her son said he’d take me to Sun Hill for frightening his mum if I didn’t, as he said, ‘sod off’.” Although Luke had started off seriously, he couldn’t help but smile, when he remembered his encounter with the bloke, while in his car opposite what he’d thought was Craig’s house.

“So you thought you’d turn detective and find Craig yourself, eh?” She half smiled at him as she said this.

“Err, yes, ma’am. I need to see him to tell him how I fee…”

“And how do you feel, PC Ashton?” she interrupted again.

Luke felt a little embarrassed. How could he tell the Inspector that he loved his ex-Sergeant?

“Come on Luke, spill the beans!” She wanted to shake the truth out of him, but realised that she had to let the answer come out in its own time.

“Ma’am, I know you did a lot to keep me and Kerry together, but really, it’s Craig that I’m in love with, like I said before.” There he’d said it at last, with the conviction he felt.  
”Do you really love him, Luke? Are you willing to go public with that? You know how open Craig is,” she asked.

“If I have Craig by my side, then yes, I think I can go public. I can’t bear the thought of never seeing him again, ma’am.” He was being as honest as he could be. He was also beginning to feel a bit shaky. “May I sit down, please? I’m still feeling a bit groggy, and all this isn’t helping.” His voice indicated the way he was feeling.

She smiled at him as she said, ”Yes, go on, and just this once mind you, you can call me Gina.” With that she sat down too.

“So, Luke, you want the address, and telephone number of my friend Craig; the man you’ve hurt on numerous occasions in the past?” She glared at him, not giving an inch.

“Yes, ma…Gina. I won’t hurt him any more, I promise. Please help me to see him again.”

“Luke, if I give you Craig’s address and mobile number, you have to promise me that you will do your utmost to love him, and do your best to make up for the hurt you have inflicted on him over the past months. Do you understand?”

Luke couldn’t believe she was actually going to help him. He jumped up out of his seat.

“Please, Gina, please help me. You don’t know what this means to me.” Help at last!

Gina reached for a piece of paper and a pen. Taking her address book out of her bag, she found the relevant entry and wrote down Craig’s address and mobile number on the paper. She knew that he would answer the mobile. Only close friends had that number and he would know it was important. She handed the paper to Luke as she emphasised, “If you ever, ever, hurt him again, PC Aston, you’ll be out on your ear so fast, that your feet won’t touch the ground! Do you understand?” Gina was back in Inspector mode again.

“Yes, ma’am,” Luke replied, as he went round the desk and kissed Gina on the cheek.

“Get away with you, PC Ashton,” she said as she gave him a dig in the ribs. “Remember what I’ve said, or else you’ll have me to answer to. By the way, I happen to know he’s off tomorrow,” she added with a twinkle in her eye.

Luke returned to CAD feeling more light hearted than he had for a while, and with a desire to finish his shift, go home and set in motion ‘Operation Craig’. Tomorrow was C-Day, Mark II.

* * * *

Craig was on the final week of the course. It was quite hard going, but he was enjoying it. He saw Kevin a couple of times and they had coffee together. Things were going along swimmingly for Kevin and Alan, which pleased Craig. He just wished that he could say the same about him and Luke. He thought that he would have heard from Luke before now. Maybe he had decided to stay with Kerry? The pain was still there, but providing he kept himself busy he was able to cope. The course had helped, because in the evening when he got home, he had the day’s notes to type up, and his evening meal to prepare. After which it was almost time for bed. At least he was sleeping. ‘Must be all the work my brain is having to do,’ he thought to himself.

On the Friday, the course finished early. They all had used the day to re-cap on what they'd learnt the previous fortnight.

Getting in his car, he drove away from Scotland Yard and drove back home to sanity. He had the weekend off, and then it was back to the treadmill. On his first day back at Barton Street, he would see Superintendent Peters, to bring him up to speed with what had happened on the course. It would involve all Police Stations in London, and elsewhere for that matter, when, and if, any hostilities became a reality in the future. Before then, he intended to enjoy his two days off before he had to bring this news to his Super.

Arriving home, he parked his car and removed his bag, containing his uniform, along with his briefcase from the boot. Making sure all the doors were locked, he selected the right key on his key ring and opened his front door. He picked up the post on the doormat and walked through to the kitchen. Once in there, he emptied the clothes that could be washed into the washing machine. As he was tired he decided to turn the machine on tomorrow.

He decided to have a ‘take away’ for his evening meal and ordered his usual. Taking a glass off the shelf, he poured himself a glass of wine from a bottle opened earlier in the week and went into his lounge to wait for his food to be delivered. Sitting down he let out a huge sigh. “Thank goodness that’s all over,” he muttered to himself.

As he sat mulling over the previous two weeks, his mobile ‘phone rang.  
SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 17

 

Craig woke up with a start. He looked at the clock. The alarm was ringing with its usual, torturous, shrill tone. ‘Nine o’clock! Why did I set it for nine?’ he asked himself. Then he remembered. ‘Oh, yes, he’s due here at ten thirty.’ He jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He turned the shower on to warm up, while he striped off his T-shirt and boxers. Under the water he began to sing to himself, and realised he was looking forward to seeing him. After his shower he shaved and padded back to his bedroom to get dressed. He decided on jeans and a short sleeved shirt. He dressed quickly and picking up his dirty clothes he went down the stairs, two at a time.

In the kitchen he pushed the dirty clothes into the washing machine to join the other items from last night and turned the machine on. Right, now for breakfast, he thought as he put the kettle on. He decided to have toast and took two slices of bread out of the bread bin. Slipping them into the toaster, he switched it on. From the cupboard, he took down a plate and a mug, and grabbed the butter and marmalade. He didn’t feel like marmite today. He made the coffee in the mug then placed it on the table. When the toast popped up he buttered it and spread the marmalade on top before putting it on a plate and carrying it to the table. He ambled out into the hall to see if there was any post. There was a letter from his mother, a bill, and a newsletter from some political party.

Sitting at the table he sipped his coffee and opened his mother’s letter. It wasn’t very long, and the gist of it was, ’When are you coming to see us again?’ He mentally figured out how long it had been since he'd last seen them. It was just before he started at Barton Street, while he was still recuperating from the episode at St Hugh’s. He hadn’t told his parents about that as he didn’t want to worry them. He decided to check his holiday entitlement as soon as he got to the nick on Monday and work out how soon he could go and see them. His mam's letter said, ‘Bring a friend if you want to.’ Yes, he wanted to: he wanted to bring Luke, but would Luke be available? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his doorbell ringing. He looked at his watch and wondered where the time had gone? It was twenty-nine minutes past ten. His guest was very punctual. Craig opened the door, and smiling at him, he ushered him into the lounge.

* * * *

Luke woke up before the alarm went off. He hadn’t slept very well. His plan, going round and round in his mind, had kept him awake most of the night. He finally had Craig’s address and he was determined to see him today. As Gina had told him that Craig was off today he’d decided to go fairly early, to catch him before he had time to go out. He jumped out of bed, and heading towards the bathroom, he went over the plan again in his head. He decided on a shower rather than a bath, it would be quicker. He shaved then went back into his bedroom where he chose his clothes with care. He decided on a pair of slim fit jeans and a dark brown polo-necked sweater. It was so dark it was almost black and he knew that he looked good in it, Kerry had told him, so had Joe.

In the kitchen he made himself a cup of tea and a couple of rounds of toast. He ate them standing at the counter top then finished off his drink. He realised he’d left his keys in the bedroom and went to fetch them. While in the bedroom Luke decided to make his bed. As he did so he was reminded of the day he and Craig had last been in the room together.

It was the day that Carl had broken into the flat to steal Kerry’s engagement ring. Craig had been standing on the other side of the bed and their eyes had been drawn, as if by magnets, to one another. Luke had felt that he would drown in those beautiful brown eyes, yet before he could do anything, Craig had turned and gone into the lounge. If only I’d had the bottle then, to accept the fact that I was gay, Craig might have been here now, he thought. At the time, though, Luke had wanted to prove in any way he could, that he was ‘normal’,‘straight.’ Yet in his heart, Luke had known that if Craig had walked round the bed to where he was standing, he would have kissed him again. Just the sight of those sensuous lips had been enough to cause a physical reaction in his body. In fact just thinking about it, now, as he shook the duvet was enough to arouse him, which made him want Craig all the more. The thought of being in Craig’s arms under the duvet was driving him wild with desire. He dragged himself away from the bedroom. He would need to have his wits about him, if he wanted to put his plan into action.

In the kitchen, Luke put his breakfast dishes in the washing up bowl in the sink, turned the water on to fill the bowl then left them to soak. In the bathroom he cleaned his teeth, used the toilet and then washed his hands. He went back into the bedroom where he picked up his leather jacket, mobile phone and the car keys he’d forgotten about previously when he was daydreaming about Craig. There was one more thing he had to do before he left to find the love of his life. He lifted the telephone receiver and dialled the number he had on a piece of paper.

* * * *  
In Cameron and Kerry’s flat the 'phone rang.

“Hello, Cameron Tait here.”

“Hi Cameron, it’s me, Luke. Could I have a word with Kerry, please?” 

“Sure, mate. Kerry!” Cameron shouted through to the kitchen, “It’s Luke. He wants a word with you, sweetheart.”

“OK, love, I’ll take it in here." With that Kerry picked up the extension. “Hi Luke, what’s up?” she asked him.

“Nothing's up, Kerry, I just wanted you to know that I’ve told Gina that our marriage is over, and why. I’ve also told her about you and Cameron,” he volunteered. Taking a deep breath he said to her, “I hope he can make you happy, Kerry, in a way that I couldn’t. I must admit, you do look good together, you know? I’m really sorry I put you through so much pain. I hope some day you can forgive me. I’ll help in any way I can, of course, when you start divorce proceedings.” He needed to say this to her, before he spoke to Craig.

“That’s very kind of you, Luke. I‘ll start divorce proceeding as soon as I can get an appointment with a solicitor now it’s out in the open about Oz and me. Have you spoken to Craig yet?” she asked.

“No, not yet, but I’m hoping to today. I’ve told my mum though,” he answered. “Take care, Kerry. I’ve got to go now. Give my best to Cameron, will you? Bye for now, Kerry.” With that Luke put the ‘phone down. 

It was now time to implement ‘C-Day Mark II’.

* * * * 

Heading for the front door he remembered to pick up the ‘A to Z’ which would help him locate Craig’s house. It was in an area that Luke rarely visited and he didn’t want to lose precious time driving around looking for it. Walking up the road to his car he started whistling. Unlocking the door he climbed in and looked up Craig's road in the ‘A to Z’. Noting the grid reference he found the page and left a marker in it, ready for when he got closer to his destination. He started the engine. Looking in his mirror, he signalled, pulled out and drove off to find Craig: anxious to be with the man he loved.

It took him quite a while to get to Craig’s house; it was further out than he expected. He drove as close to the house as was possible. Parking was at a premium on Saturday mornings. He sat for a few moments going over the plan in his head. He was feeling very nervous. ‘Supposing Craig's met someone else, or worse, just doesn’t love me anymore.’ He knew that he was being stupid and put it down to nerves.

“Come on Luke, you've faced worse in the Sudan. Pull yourself together and go and find out.” He spoke out loud to himself to try to settle his nerves. He took a deep breath, opened the car door and stepped out onto the pavement. It was now or never! He made sure the car was locked and turned to walk up the road towards Craig’s house. He took his mobile 'phone out of his pocket, glad that he’d remembered to charge it up last night. As he walked along, getting nearer and nearer to Craig’s house, he started to lose his bottle. He’d never felt so nervous in his life. ‘I must do this, now!’

Luke had programmed Craig’s number into his mobile. He found the number and started the call that would either make him the happiest man alive, or the unhappiest person ever to grace the planet. The 'phone started to ring and Luke waited for Craig to answer.

* * * *

Craig’s mobile rang. He made his way into the hall, where he had left it when he'd opened the door earlier. Answering it, he put it to his ear.

“Hello, Craig Gil… Just a minute, I’m on the phone, love. I won’t be two ticks!" He raised his voice to shout to someone in the house. ”I’m sorry about that. Craig Gilmore.”

Luke went pale. There was somebody with him, he realised. “I can’t do this! Yes you can, Luke, you’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t,” he muttered to himself.

“Craig Gilmore…Hello, is anybody there?” He hated it when no one answered.

“You’ve chosen the wrong person here, mate. I’m a Police Officer, and I can have your mobile number traced in no time at all,” he said in his best Police voice.

“Hello, Craig. It’s me, Luke.” He hoped he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt.

At the sound of Luke’s voice, Craig stood rooted to the spot. He could hardly breathe. Then he remembered their last meeting.

“Luke? Luke, what do you want?” he managed to whisper.

Luke could hear the hurt in his voice. “Craig, I’ve told Kerry that I’m gay.” Now he’d said it out loud there was no going back. “Can I see you, please? I just want…no, I need to see you, Craig, before I go out of my mind.” Luke finished up nearly whispering. He knew he sounded pathetic and stupid, but he didn’t care. He hoped with all his heart that he wasn’t too late.

“Luke, are you really sure that this is what you want?” Craig could hardly breathe.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life!” Luke's heart was beating overtime as he waited for Craig’s reply.

Craig could hardly believe his ears, “Luke, where are you? Have you got the car? Do you want me to come and pick you up?” Craig was still having difficulty breathing.

“Craig, open your front door,” Luke said, as he walked half way up Craig’s path.

Craig walked down the hall, as if in slow motion, towards the front door. Once there he opened it, cautiously at first, then flung it back as he caught sight of Luke standing on his path.

“Hi Craig.” Luke spoke softly as he made eye contact with the man he loved, and hoped he hadn’t lost.

Luke would remember this scene in the years to come, when he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Craig’s love. Two grown men, staring at each other, their eyes locked in mutual admiration and love. Both of them with mobile ‘phones attached to their ears. If it weren’t so moving, it would have been funny.

“Hi Luke.”

As they continued to look at each other, their hands moved as though choreographed to act together. They lowered their mobile ‘phones, switched them off and placed them in their trouser pockets. Still with eyes locked, Luke made the first move. He moved slowly up the rest of the path to Craig’s front door. Craig stepped aside to allow Luke to enter. As he entered, Luke brushed against Craig slightly with his arm. That was sufficient for both men to draw in their breaths.

Craig shut the door, turning to look at Luke once more. He still couldn’t comprehend that he was here. For a minute time stood still! Then Luke reached forward and lightly brushed his lips along Craig’s. Craig moaned and tentatively put his hand on Luke’s arm. When Luke didn’t pull away, Craig gently took Luke’s face in his hands and kissed him, firstly on his eyelids, then the tip of his nose and finally his lips. Luke’s hands came up round the back of Craig’s neck and ran his fingers through his hair. He’d thought and dreamt about nothing else for weeks.

“Luke, I can’t believe you’re here. I’m not dreaming, am I?” 

“Do I feel like a dream, Craig?” Luke whispered as he pushed his body close into the man he loved and held onto him. 

Craig held him tight and leant his head on top of Luke’s. They stayed that way, rocking each other for a short while. Then Craig eased Luke away from him so he could look at his face again. His desire for Luke was so strong that he started kissing him again, gently at first, then as though he never wanted to let him go. Luke clung to him like a drowning man, not wanting the kiss to end for the life in him.

Eventually Craig came up for air and suggested that they should go and sit down. Luke agreed, suddenly feeling an urgency to explain everything. He explained that he’d been off with the ‘flu and had only just returned to work. Craig put his arm around Luke, as he led him into the lounge. Guiding him to the sofa they sat together for a few minutes as Luke concluded his explanation. 

“Luke, who’s been looking after you? Why didn’t you ‘phone me? No, I don’t suppose you could, after what I said to you in that bar. Luke I’m so sorry.” Craig felt regret that he hadn’t taken the initiative and rung Luke himself.

“Craig, I tried to ‘phone you, several times. I even went to your house and then got a flea in my ear from the new owner. I didn’t know you’d moved, but please don’t apologise. It’s me who should be saying sorry to you for all the pain I’ve caused you.” 

“Hush, Luke, don’t get upset. Can I get you a coffee, love?” Craig asked him gently.

“Yes, please, but can we just sit here for a minute?”

Craig nodded, his eyes expressing his understanding of Luke’s request.

Luke didn’t want to ask, but he needed to know. “Have you found someone else, Craig?”

“What? What are you talking about? Look at me; do I look as if I’ve found anyone else?”

Luke gazed at Craig’s obvious arousal and blushed. 

“You told someone to wait because you were on the ‘phone, when you first spoke to me.”

“Oh hell! I’d forgotten Malcolm was here.” Craig realised that he would have to calm down before Malcolm came back indoors.

“Malcolm? Malcolm who? Who is it, Craig? I’ll punch his lights out! If he thinks he’s having you, he can think again.” With that Luke jumped up from the sofa, ready to challenge anyone else who might stand in the way of his being with Craig. “Where is he?”

“Err… he’s in the garden.” Craig half smiled to himself, Luke was willing to fight for him. That meant a lot.

Luke made for the kitchen, saying as he went, “Right, I’ll go and sort him out.” 

“Luke, it’s not like that…,” Craig shouted, as Luke rushed out.

Oh, what the hell! I’ll let him find out for himself. This should prove to be very interesting, he thought as he walked towards the French windows. He saw Luke dash out of the back door and come to a halt, rooted to the spot, when he saw who Malcolm was. Luke glanced around at the french windows and saw Craig smiling at him. For Craig it was like déjà vu. He remembered looking at Luke through the station windows, when he was going off to the pub with Tony and Gary, at the end of his first day back at Sun Hill. He affected him the same way now as he had done back then. He loved Luke and he always would.

“I’ll kill him when I get back inside!” Luke muttered to himself, but couldn’t help smiling all the same.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 18

 

“Hello! Who are you? Do you know Craig? Are you his friend?” The questions tumbled from the small boy, as he looked up at Luke.

“Yes, I know Craig. I’m his friend, Luke. Who are you?” Luke smiled down at him, relief sweeping over him in waves. ‘Craig hasn’t got someone else after all,’ he sighed.

The little boy smiled, relieved that Luke was Craig’s friend. Now he could answer Luke’s question. “I’m Malcolm, and my dad works at Sun Hill,” he offered.

Luke was intrigued. “Who’s your dad, then?” 

“My dad’s the Superintendent”, he said proudly, then added for good measure, “And Craig’s a Sergeant at Barton Street. He sometimes gets to drive a police car; with flashing lights, you know?”

Luke glanced around at the french windows again, to see that Craig was still standing there, surveying the scene with an enigmatic smile on his face. Malcolm could also see Craig and beckoned for him to come out. In the lounge, Craig was smiling as much to himself, as to Luke and Malcolm in the garden. He was really glad that they seemed to have hit it off. It was important to him. Craig didn’t know why but it was definitely important to him. While he was thinking this he was making his way from the lounge, through the kitchen, to the back door. He stood on the threshold and watched the two of them talking. 

Catching sight of Craig, Malcolm called over, “Craig, can you come and play football with me and Luke?”

“Not me, I’m afraid, Malcolm. But Luke will play with you, won’t you, Luke?” His gaze never left Luke’s eyes as he made the request. He very much wanted to sit and talk to Luke, but that would have to wait until later; much later.

Luke realised, also, that any conversation between them would have to wait until later in the day. For now, it was sufficient to know that he had found Craig again. If I’m going to have to wait, then I might as well have some fun and a kick-about with Malcolm, he thought to himself, as he answered Craig and spoke to Malcolm at the same time. “Yes alright. Malcolm, where’s the ball?”

Craig stood and watched them for a while: the man he loved and the little boy he was growing more fond of every day. He realised suddenly that if Adam were to move away, and he couldn’t see Malcolm again, he would miss him dreadfully. That’s what it must feel like to lose your child. That must be why Luke chose to stay with Kerry. It would be his only opportunity to have a child of his own, he thought sadly. Craig was amazed at the depth of his feelings for this small child. A child he had only met just over two weeks ago.

Leaving them to it, he turned and walked back into the kitchen, smiling at nothing in particular, just content to be near them both. In fact, he felt a contentment he hadn’t felt for years. I know, I’ll make some sandwiches. They’ll be hungry when they come in after playing with the ball, he thought happily, as he busied himself getting the ingredients together.

“Ooh Luke! See what you’ve done!” Malcolm shouted up the garden to Luke.

As Craig looked out of the window, he saw Malcolm staring into next door’s garden. Craig wandered out, and saw the pair of them standing there looking sheepish.

“Go on, Luke! You’ll have to go round and ask for it back. You kicked the ball over there, didn’t you?” Craig called to Luke, who had the decency to blush.

“Err… can’t Malcolm go? I’ll feel stupid,“ grumbled Luke.

“Tough! If you kicked it over, you’ll have to go and ask for it back, okay?” replied Craig, adopting a mock severity to his tone.

“Okay, you win. I’ll go and get it, but then maybe we should do something else afterwards, alright Malcolm?”

Craig could see that Luke was getting tired, so he said to them both, “I’m making some sandwiches. Come inside and have something to eat. Malcolm, go and wash your hands, love; they’ll be dirty from handling the ball.” He spoke gently to him, as he didn’t want him to think it was an order.

Malcolm came in and went upstairs to the bathroom. He used the toilet and then washed his hands. He liked Craig and didn’t want to upset him. He hoped that Craig would come and look after him at his house the next time his dad took Gina out.

 

“Hi Craig, can I have my butties now please?" Malcolm asked, as he came into the kitchen again.

“Show me your hands. Good boy. Let’s sit at the table shall we, and wait for Luke?” 

At that minute, Luke walked into the kitchen and shut the door.

“Where’s the ball?” Malcolm wanted to know.

“I’ve left it outside. Is that okay?” Luke played along with Malcolm. He’d enjoyed being with him, he decided.

“Wash your hands! I’ve had too!” Malcolm retorted.

“Yes sir! Certainly sir!” said Luke, touching his forelock and grinning at Craig, whose heart started thudding just looking at him. He then made his way upstairs.

“Craig, is Luke your ‘special friend’?” asked Malcolm.

“Err, how do you mean, Malcolm?”

“Well Gina is Dad’s ‘special friend’.”

Talk about ‘out of the mouths of babes etc, thought Craig. He didn’t really know how to answer, but decided to be as honest as he could. Honesty was, after all, the best policy.

“Yes, Malcolm. Luke is my ‘special friend’,” he spoke quietly, but loud enough for Malcolm to hear him.

“What makes you think that Gina is your dad’s special friend, then, Malcolm?” He was intrigued.

“Well, you know he’s taken her out, ‘cos you looked after me, didn’t you? Well this morning, before they brought me over here, I went looking for them. I found them in the kitchen, and Dad had his arm around Gina; then I saw him give her a…kiss,” he giggled as he told Craig.

Craig’s eyebrow shot up as he thought, ‘Hmm, so that’s how the land lies then?’

“Tell you what, Malcolm, shall we keep that as our secret, eh, until your dad wants to tell us about it himself, okay?” Craig didn’t think that Gina would take too kindly to hearing that Malcolm was telling all and sundry that she’d kissed Adam.

“Malcolm, what made you think that Luke was my ‘special friend’? You’ve only met him, today.” He couldn’t imagine what had given Malcolm that idea.

“I heard Gina telling Dad that she hoped Luke would go and see you soon. Then I saw you looking at him when we were playing football,” replied Malcolm.

Craig decided that he would have to be more careful in future. Adam might not like Luke being there while he was supposed to be looking after his son.

“Right, where’s my sandwiches then? I’m starving,” said a bright looking Luke Ashton. As he walked past, Luke allowed his hand to rest on Craig’s shoulder for a fraction of a second, but it was sufficient for both men to draw in a sharp intake of breath, the way they had when Luke had first come into the house earlier. Craig felt as though Luke had touched his inner being.

“Come on slow coach,” he said to Luke. “Me and Malcolm have almost finished.” Craig had intended for them to wait for Luke to join them, but they’d been hungry and had started without him. He allowed himself to lock eyes with him for second then looked away again.

“Thanks, Craig,“ he said, picking his plate off the countertop and taking it to the table where he sat next to Malcolm, and opposite Craig.

They sat together, eating in companionable silence for a while, when Malcolm piped up.

“Craig, can Luke come with you next time you look after me? I want to show him my jigsaw puzzles? Go on, please, Craig? Please, Craig?" Malcolm insisted.

“We’ll have to ask your dad first, love, okay?" replied Craig. He would love to take Luke with him, but Adam might not like the idea. He’d run it by Gina first, then she could ask Adam on his behalf. After all, it’s her fault I met Malcolm in the first place, he thought to himself, even though he had to admit he was glad that he had met him.

“Don’t worry, Craig. If I come with you, I promise to be on my best behaviour, honest.” With that Luke gave a mock scout’s salute, but looked into Craig’s eyes at the same time.  
They both looked away quickly, aware of the response of their bodies, even though they were only looking at one another.

“Come on you two, have you finished now? I’ve still got things to do,” Craig had to make himself think of something, anything, other than this beautiful young man sat across from him. 

“Do you want some ice cream for afters?” he said, as he got up from the table, picking up the plates and putting them in the washing up bowl.

“Yes, please!" they said in unison. Craig filled two bowls with ice cream, topping them with chocolate sauce, and placed them before Luke and Malcolm.

“I’ll leave you both to it, okay? I’ll be upstairs if you want anything.” He had to get away from Luke. He wanted to hold him close and kiss him but at the moment it was out of the question. He just hoped that Gina and Adam didn’t drag lunch into dinner.

Upstairs in the bedroom, Craig made his bed. Then, as he sat on the edge of it, he thought of the events that had led up to him having Malcolm here in the first place.

\----------000----------

Craig’s mobile rang as he sipped his glass of wine.

“Craig Gilmore.”

“Craig, I’ve a favour to ask,” said Gina, with no preamble.

“Go on, but I’m warning you now, I’m shattered. So I hope it doesn’t involve tonight and…"

“Stop being so grumpy, Craig, and no it doesn’t involve tonight, tomorrow, yes.”

“Go on then,” he said, taking another sip of wine as he waited for her to continue.

“I have tomorrow off, and so has Adam…,” she paused. ”Would it be possible for you to look after Malcolm for us, so that we can go out to lunch?” She wasn’t sure what he would make of that.

“So you and Adam are becoming an item are you?” He smiled at the thought. After being with them last week, he could see that there was something between them, but hadn’t realised it would develop so quickly into ‘us’.

“Look, Gina, I’ve loads to catch up on here at home, and I plan to have a blitz on the place tomorrow…”

“Craig, we don’t know when we’ll next have the same day off together,” she interrupted.

“Tell you what, Gina, if you and Adam bring Malcolm here, I’ll do it.”

“Craig, you’ve saved my life! I’ll do the same for you one day.” She smiled as she said it, knowing that she may have already done so.

Craig raised his eyebrow. “Oh yes? And when do you think that’ll be?” he retorted, smiling all the same.

“Right, we’ll bring him round about ten thirty. Is that okay?” 

“Starting an early lunch are you, Gina?” Craig was enjoying being the one with the upper hand for once.

“Come on, Craig! You know you like looking after him. Last week the two of you didn’t even notice we’d gone! You were both sat giggling at that cartoon. Having your second childhood are you, Craig?” she asked sarcastically, but smiled at the thought of it.

“Who knows, Gina, who knows? Right, I’ll see you tomorrow, ten thirty sharp!” Shaking his head, he hung up the 'phone as he headed for the front door. The bell ringing heralded the arrival of his dinner.

\----------000----------

“Craig! Have you got any jigsaw puzzles, please?” Luke called up the stairs. He would have gone to look for Craig, but didn’t trust himself to be alone with him while Malcolm was there.

“Just a minute, I’ll come down. I think I have one of Porthcawl, will that be okay?” he shouted down, as he got up off the bed and made his way to the top of the stairs. He was glad that Luke wanted to stay inside. He was still looking pale and was probably more tired than he was letting on. In the lounge he looked in the cupboard under the bookcase.

“Yes, here it is. It’s quite a big one, you know. Do you think you will be able to do it, Luke?” he said, as he handed the box to him, allowing his hands to stay holding the box long enough for Luke to put his hands over Craig’s. It was like an electric shock. He’d known it would be, but he still needed to touch Luke, or have Luke touch him, however brief the touch was.

“Thanks, Craig, we’ll put it on the dining table, it’s bigger than the one in the kitchen,” Luke said quietly, aware of the effect they were having on each other.

“Okay, Luke. While you two try and do that puzzle, I’m off upstairs to run the hoover over the bedrooms. If you or Malcolm get thirsty, there’s some lemonade in the ‘fridge, and the glasses are on the shelf. I’ll be back down as soon as I can.”

Craig needed to put some space between him and Luke. How long will Gina and Adam be? he asked himself. Upstairs he started to vacuum, going systematically from room to room. The small bedroom, he had made this into a study, contained his computer and various files both for work and home. There was still enough room, though, for a ‘put-u-up’ for when his sister came to stay with her daughter. Then the room he called his spare bedroom. This was furnished very basically, but was clean and fresh looking. Next, the bathroom and finally he went into his bedroom. He liked the colour scheme, it was restful and easy on the eye. Not like the room at the hotel. Now that was something else indeed. He stopped the hoover for a minute to pick something up, and was aware that someone was outside the door. There was a knock and Luke’s head appeared round the door. 

“Luke, where’s Malcolm?" He thought, seeing Luke there, that maybe there was something wrong.

“It’s okay, Craig, he’s fallen asleep on the couch downstairs. He’s done in, and so am I. Do you think I could have a lie down up here? I don’t think I’m as well as I thought I was,” he asked, as he walked up to Craig; who, looking at him, realised that Luke was quite pale.

“Of course you can. Do you want to lie down in here or the spare room?“ 

“Can I stay in here, please?” He then stepped into Craig’s personal space, gazing up at him.  
Craig was rooted to the spot then he very gently took Luke in his arms and cuddled him. 

“Come on sleepy head, let's get you into bed before you fall asleep standing up.” Looking down at Luke, he realised it was too late. 

Luke was asleep leaning against him. Craig leaned over and threw back the duvet, and then he lifted Luke up and lay him gently on the bed. He decided to take his jeans and sweater off so he could sleep properly. He eased the sweater up and over his head. Luke didn’t even move. Then he unzipped Luke’s jeans, pulling them down from his waist to his feet, took them off and laid them on a chair with his trainers nestling underneath. Craig looked at Luke’s body for a minute, wishing with all his heart that he could join him there, then pulled the duvet up, tucking it under his chin.

He removed the hoover from his room, and left it on the landing. Craig then went downstairs, taking with him a small blanket out of the airing cupboard to put over Malcolm. The wind had started to get up again and it had gone a bit chilly. In the lounge, Malcolm was curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. Must be all that football, he thought to himself. Deciding he couldn’t do any more work now, with Malcolm asleep down here and Luke asleep upstairs, he went through to the kitchen. He made himself a mug of coffee and took it back into the lounge, where he sat in the armchair nearest to the sofa so he could check on Malcolm, in case he moved and looked as if he might fall off.

He picked up his notes off the coffee table and started to read through them. He needed to refresh his memory so he didn’t have to keep referring to his notes when he saw the Super tomorrow. He was deep in thought as he read when his front door bell rang. “Ah, that’ll be Gina and Adam, I should imagine," he muttered to himself, as he got up to go and open the door.

“Hi Craig, hope we aren’t too late for you?” Adam was apologetic as he came through the front door.

“You don’t mind, do you Craig?" Gina said a little unsteadily. “Had any visitors, have you?” She winked at him, and grinned.

“How do you mean, Gina?” Craig played along with her, when suddenly he remembered her saying she would do the same for him sometime. He realised he hadn’t asked Luke how he found out where he lived or how he’d got his mobile number. He’d been so pleased to see him it hadn’t even entered his head.

“Who have you given my address and 'phone number to, Gina?” he questioned, but wondered if he’d get a straight answer, the state she was in.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she said, as she tapped the side of her nose. She was enjoying this game. She might have had a drink or two, but she could still recognise Luke Ashton’s car when she saw it. She was enjoying playing this game with Craig.

Adam just stared at her. He knew she wasn’t drunk, so he knew there must be a reason for her to act in this way.

“A certain young man, perhaps?” she enquired.

The penny dropped. “It was you! You gave him my address and ‘phone number, didn’t you? Why? When? Why didn’t you warn me? I nearly died when I heard his voice on the ‘phone. No, it’s probably better that I didn’t know he was coming. It was such a wonderful surprise. Did you know, Adam?” Craig was quite agitated by now, but couldn’t be angry with her as she had sent his love back to him.

Adam just shrugged his shoulders. “You know Gina, Craig, she’s a law unto herself, don’t you think?”

“Well where is he then? Where are you hiding him?” She was anxious to see the two of them together, to see if she’d made the right decision.

“He’s upstairs in bed, Gina…”

“What! What’s he doing up there?” she interrupted.

“Keep your wig on, Gina. What do you take me for? The lad's just had flu for heaven’s sake. He played football with Malcolm for ages, and then they tried to do a huge jigsaw while I did some work upstairs. After Malcolm fell asleep, he came up and asked if he could lie down too. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.”

Craig said to himself, well he was asleep before his head hit the pillow; he was asleep in my arms, but thought that that was far more information than was required at this time.

“Sorry Craig, I should have known you would act with decorum. You didn’t mind me giving him your address, did you? You said if he was distressed I could help him, and boy was he distressed!” Gina knew Craig would forgive her.

She still had his best interests at heart. She just didn’t want to see him hurt again, that was all.

“Come on Gina, I think we should wake Malcolm now and get him home, don’t you?” Adam inquired.

“Sorry Adam, you’re right. Come on Malcolm, let’s be having you!” she called to Malcolm.

Craig stood there, incredulous, and raised his eyebrow at Adam, who just shrugged again, raising his palms upward as if to say, ‘What can you do with her?’ He smiled as he looked at her though, and Craig could see that he was besotted with her. He was pleased for them both. This divorce was turning out to be quite acrimonious, and if their feelings hadn’t been deep enough, it would have been a tragedy.

Malcolm struggled awake, then jumped up when he saw his dad and Gina.

“Dad, Luke’s been here too! Can he come with Craig the next time you go out and look after me?" he asked excitedly. 

So much for Craig running it by Gina first! He looked first at Adam, then at Gina. Craig didn’t know what to say. Adam would be quite within his rights to say ‘no’, yet he hoped he wouldn’t. Adam looked at Gina and raised his eyes as if asking for consent, and she nodded.

“Craig, Gina and I have been talking today, that’s really why we went out for lunch. We are hoping to adopt a mixed race child as soon as Gina moves in, after the divorce is finalised. I know you are aware that Gina cannot have any children of her own. As we would like to have a child from our relationship, the only way we can do that is by adoption, or fostering. We’ve checked it out and there is an agency that will accept us, so long as we adopt, or foster a child, not a baby. We are hoping to adopt a little girl of five, who is an orphan.”

“Craig, she’s beautiful, really, she is,” Gina grinned from ear to ear. “So, if there are two children to baby sit, we will have to have two sitters, isn’t that right Adam?” she finished for him. He just nodded his agreement.

Craig couldn’t help himself. He rushed over to Gina and hugged her, to congratulate her on the forthcoming adoption, to thank her for bringing Luke back into his life, and for agreeing to have Luke baby sit with him. If he and Luke were to become a couple, then they would be doing nearly everything together and it was important to Craig to get the ground rules ironed out before that happened.

Only later would he realise that Gina and Adam had progressed from being just good friends, two weeks ago, to now be seriously thinking about marriage and adoption.

“Dad, does that mean that Luke can come too, with Craig?” Malcolm peered up at his father as he spoke.

“It certainly does, young man. Now come on, let's leave Craig to have the rest of his evening in peace. Thanks again for having him, Craig. Gina and I needed that time on our own, to discuss the pros and cons of adoption and fostering. We are quite clear in our minds now, thanks to you, and of course Luke. Right are you ready, you two?” 

They both nodded and hugged Craig before making their way back down the hall and out to their waiting car. As he waved them off he realised Gina had known Luke was there anyway, because his car was parked further up the road. Yes, honesty is the best policy after all, he thought as he came back in and closed the door.

Back in the lounge, he decided to leave the jigsaw on the dining table for tonight. He strolled into the kitchen, lifted a glass off the shelf and poured a glass of wine. He looked in the ‘fridge and took out a piece of cheese. He cut some slices off it, put them on a plate together with some digestive biscuits and took them and the glass of wine back into the lounge, after putting the cheese back in the ‘fridge. Sitting down on the sofa, he kicked his shoes off and put his feet up. He ate some of the cheese and biscuits, then took a sip of wine. He could feel himself relaxing. He was so glad he could take Luke with him to Adam’s house. He allowed his mind to think about the last time he was there.

\----------000----------

“There’s the biscuits, Craig, and the coffee is in there.” Malcolm nodded to one of the cupboards then pointed to the countertop where the biscuit barrel stood.

“Are you having a drink before you go to bed, Malcolm?" Craig asked gently.

“Yes please, can I have milk like the last time? And will you read me a story again when I’m in bed?” he replied.

“Right away, young man, one glass of milk coming up – hot or cold?”

“Cold, please,” was his reply, “And some biscuits.”

“Come on then, let’s take them into the lounge, just try not to make any crumbs, okay?” Craig put the two drinks and the biscuit barrel on a tray and carried them in.

They sat together munching their biscuits and taking sips from their drinks, until they’d finished.

“Go and get ready for bed now, love. Shout down to me when you want me to come up and read to you.” Craig noticed that he was looking tired now.

“Craig! I’m ready for the story now,” shouted Malcolm, some time later.

“Okay, I won’t be a minute; I’ll just take these dishes into the kitchen.”

He washed and dried the dishes, put them away, and wiped the sink down, then made his way up the stairs. In the bedroom, Malcolm was sitting up with a book in his hands.

“What have you got there?” he enquired.

“It’s ‘Wind in the Willows’. I like hearing about Toad driving his car,” he giggled at the thought of it.

Hmm, this is going to test my powers of diversity, trying to do the voices of all the animals. Still, here goes. Craig took a deep breath and started reading.

\----------000----------

Craig came back to reality, as he realised he needed the toilet. He drank the last of the wine from the glass and then made his way to the kitchen and left the dishes in the sink. Deciding that he may as well go to bed once he was upstairs, he checked that all the doors were locked and that all the lights were switched off then he made his way upstairs. 

He got undressed in the bathroom and left his dirty things in the linen basket. After using the toilet, he washed his hands and cleaned his teeth. He padded into the bedroom and put the bedside light on, and stood stock-still. In his reverie downstairs, he’d forgotten that Luke was in his bed, still fast asleep. He didn’t look as if he’d moved at all. Craig looked down at him, trying to decide whether to go in the spare room or climb in beside Luke. 

It was no contest really. He eased the cover back and gingerly climbed in beside the man he loved with all his heart. As he lay down, Luke turned over and flung his arm around Craig, who immediately reciprocated and put one arm under Luke’s head and the other one right round him. He held him in his arms and very gently kissed his mouth. Yes, Gina has done the right thing bringing Luke back into my life, he thought to himself, as he pulled Luke closer to him. He could now feel the full length of Luke’s body against his own. He didn’t think he would ever feel any happier than he did right now.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 19

Luke woke up, and at first, he didn’t know where he was. He felt disoriented. The duvet cover was the wrong colour for a start. Then, slowly, he remembered. He turned to find Craig, but his side of the bed was empty. He sat up quickly then realised he could hear music floating up from down below; it sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite make it out. Craig must have gone downstairs. 

He lay back down and let himself think about the events of the previous night. Just thinking about lying in Craig’s arms, remembering his kisses, was enough to arouse him again. He remembered that he’d woken up and couldn’t move. At first he thought he was paralysed, then he realised that he was clasped in the arms of this big Welshman and that’s why he couldn’t move. He lay there for a while, just content to be in Craig’s arms. Then Luke started to kiss him, gently at first, then more passionately.

It had woken Craig up. He thought he was suffocating. When he felt Luke’s lips on his again he let out a low moan.

“Luke, my sweet Luke, I love you. Hold me close, please.” He snuggled into Luke, desperate to feel and to touch him all over.

Luke had been only too willing to oblige, as he too needed to feel close to Craig; so close that you couldn’t see any space between them. 

As he lay there, remembering these events, he knew that he’d never in his life felt the way Craig had made him feel last night.

“Oh, so you're awake now, are you?” Craig interrupted his reverie, as he came into the room carrying a tray of tea and toast. He put it down on the bedside table and climbed in beside Luke again.

“How are you this morning, sleepy head?” he said as he tousled Luke’s hair.

In reply, Luke took hold of Craig’s hand and showed him; at the same time planting little gentle kisses on his face, his eyelids and then his sensuous mouth. Craig groaned as he too felt his renewed desire match Luke’s own.

“Luke, not now, love. Much as I want to, we have to talk first,” he pleaded with Luke, as his hands began to wander. 

“Don’t you want me then, is that it? You’ve done what you’ve wanted to do for ages and now that’s it, is it?” Luke was terrified that now Craig had been able to have sex with him, he’d done what he’d been longing to do for all those months and was now no longer interested.

“Oh, Luke, you know that’s not true. I want you so much, you must know I do, don’t you?” Craig didn’t know how his lover's mind was working, or what he might expect next from Luke. Going by past experience, Luke was quite likely to jump out of bed and go charging off. Craig did not want that to happen. "Please Luke, I do love you but before we go any further we really do have talk.”

“What’s there to talk about? You either want me, or you don’t.” Luke could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

“Come here!” Craig pulled Luke up against him. “Does that feel as though I don’t want you?”

Luke had to admit he could feel that Craig’s desire was identical to his own.

Craig wanted him so much it hurt; but he knew they had to set some ground rules for both their sakes. He still wasn’t sure that this was what Luke really wanted. Craig needed to be totally convinced, before he put a very important question to him. He kissed him gently on the mouth then extricated himself from Luke’s arms. Craig reached over to the tray and passed Luke a mug of tea and a plate of toast. He then took his own tea and a slice of toast off the plate.

“What do you want to talk about, Craig?” Luke asked nervously.

Craig sipped his tea as he considered his answer. “Luke, is what we did last night really what you want? You wanted me on your stag night too then changed your mind afterwards and charged off to marry Kerry.” He spoke gently but firmly, to him as he added, “I was devastated, Luke. This time I have to be very sure of you, before I can commit myself to a lasting relationship.”

The sound of his voice made Luke want him all the more; he loved it. It was that beautiful, low voice that lovers use. The same voice Craig had used on his stag night. The same voice he’d used when he'd helped Luke to pick up his money that day in the locker room.

“Craig, you made me feel complete last night. Nobody has ever made me feel like that before. Craig, I love you. I can’t bear the thought of not having you in my life. Please… don’t send me away.” Luke was nearly in tears as he finished.

Craig put his arms around him and hugged him close as he said, “I’m not going to send you away my love, I’ve wanted--no, loved--you for so long, I feel only half a person without you in my life too.” Craig kissed him quickly before he could reply.

Luke clung to him and didn’t want to let him go. Craig leaned back away from him, took the mug he was holding and placed it on the tray next to his.

“Come here -- let me show you how much I love you.”

Luke turned towards him as they kissed, their hands caressing each other, pulling them even closer than before. Luke could feel Craig’s skin against his. It was wonderful. He felt so safe in Craig’s arms; he wanted to stay there forever. As Craig moved his hand down towards his groin, Luke could only let out a low moan in anticipation of what was to come. He ran his fingers through Craig’s hair then clutched at it as Craig brought him to his climax some time later. Spent, relaxed and happy, he clung on to Craig, their bodies bathed in sweat. Luke breathed in deeply to get the smell of Craig, the same smell he had carried around in his head since his stag night.

“Craig, I love you, I really do. How can you ever forgive me for the awful way I’ve treated you and…”

“Hush, my love, there’s nothing to forgive. You were confused, Luke. You were frightened. I can understand that,” he whispered to him, before carrying on. “Luke, when did you first realise that you felt something for me?”

Luke, lying in his arms, thought about it, then decided that he had to be honest with Craig, if they were ever to have any chance of a life together.

“If I’m really honest, Craig, I started to feel something for you the first week I was back at Sun Hill.”

Craig propped himself up on his elbow. “The first week? Hellfire, Luke, we’ve wasted so much time!”

“No, Craig. It’s taken all this time for me to accept that I’m gay -- you see, I can even say it now. I’m just sorry that I had to mess Kerry’s life up and yours, while I was coming to terms with it.”

“How is Kerry, Luke? How’s she taking it? When did you tell her?” Craig couldn’t envisage him having the bottle to tell Kerry, without a lot of soul searching.

“I took her round to the yachting lake when we were away and told her there. She tore me off a right strip. Then, cool as you please, she told me she’d been having an affair with Cameron for a few months!” He shook his head as he remembered, then continued, “I suppose it’s happened for the best really. At least I don’t feel as guilty as I would've done, if she’d been left on her own.” He gazed into Craig’s eyes, hoping that the love he felt for Craig would shine out of them.

Craig lay down again and gathered Luke to him, smothering him with kisses. Luke’s hands were caressing him, on his chest, over his stomach in his groin and finally bringing him to a sweet climax, too. Craig called out his name, as he clung to Luke. How he loved this young man. He wanted--no, he needed--him to be part of his life forever. He knew he had to give Luke more time to come to terms with his new way of life; he didn’t want to frighten him off. They dozed; arms wrapped round each other for a while, oblivious to the world going on around them.

“Come on Luke, it’s shower time,” Craig shook Luke to wake him up.

“Ooh, a shower, that could be interesting,” uttered Luke, as he tried to prise his eyes open.   
The flu-like cold had affected him more than he realised. Craig extracted himself from Luke’s arms and jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. Luke jumped out after him and managed to get there at the same time, so that they jostled to get through the door. Luke bobbed down and slipped through, under Craig’s arm that he was using to bar his entry.

“There’s some compensation to being small after all,” he grinned at Craig, as he shot into the bathroom, leaving Craig to follow.

Craig turned on the shower and tried to get under it by himself, but Luke had other ideas.

“Fine, Luke. If that’s what you want, come here!”

As Luke approached Craig, expecting a kiss, Craig put his hands under Luke’s arms and started to tickle him. He didn’t expect the reaction he got. Luke went hysterical and just clung to him. Luke couldn’t move. He was laughing so much, tears were streaming down his face. ‘Hmm, I’ll have to remember that for future reference,’ Craig thought, as he started laughing himself; laughter is infectious, and Luke couldn’t stop to save his life.

After they had showered and were dressed again, they both went downstairs. Craig made them a coffee each and took them into the lounge where they sat together on the sofa. 

“Luke, what are we going to do about us?”

“What do you mean, Craig?”

“Do you feel ready to tell ‘the world’ about us, or do you need time to get used to it yourself?”

Luke looked into Craig’s eyes. “Can we keep it just between us for the time being? I know you like to be up front about everything. I promise I will as soon as I feel able.”

“It’s okay, Luke. Anyway we need time to get to know one another properly -- do things together. Luke, will you come out with me, if I take you out of London?”

Luke got hold of Craig’s hand as he said, ”Can we just make it here, or at my flat? Just for a little while, please, Craig?”

“Yes Luke, I understand; we’ll just take our time. I’ll know when you’re ready to move on -- you take all the time you need.”

Craig desperately wanted to take him out; to show him off to his family, to his friends, but at the same time, he couldn’t face losing Luke again. So, he was willing to give him the time he required.

“Thanks, Craig. I won’t take advantage of you, you know that, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, Luke. Just remember that I love you, okay?” Craig tousled his hair to show there were no hard feelings as he got up from the sofa to take their mugs into the kitchen.

“Now then, let's get some lunch. Then you will have to go, Luke. I have to get my uniform ready for tomorrow and get my notes sorted out.” He spoke gently. He didn’t want Luke to think he wasn’t wanted, so he sat back down with him for a while and put the mugs down on the coffee table.

“Are you due back at Sun Hill tomorrow, love?” He hated to break up the mood, but it was necessary. Sooner or later he hoped they’d be together, and sooner rather than later would suit him just fine.

“Craig, I don’t want to go, but I will -- if you promise to come to my flat straight from work tomorrow and I’ll cook dinner for us. Will you please?”

“Just you try and stop me, lover.” He gave Luke an Eskimo Kiss then, getting off the sofa, he pulled Luke to his feet. 

They kissed once more then Craig went into the kitchen to make them a sandwich. They sat together at the kitchen table and ate their lunch in companionable silence. Just being together was enough.

When they’d finished, Craig walked him to the front door. As he opened the door, Craig grabbed his jacket. He picked his keys off the shelf by the door and walked out with Luke, slamming the door behind him.

“Where’re you going, Craig?” Luke turned to look at him.

“I’m seeing you to your car. No arguments, okay?”

They walked side by side until they reached Luke’s car. Luke unlocked it and climbed inside, then wound down the front passenger window. Craig leant over the seat.

“It’s alright, love. I’m not going to kiss you in public,” Craig said, seeing the look on Luke’s face. “I love you,” he mouthed, then moved back away from the car.

Luke fastened his seat belt, turned the engine on then looked round at Craig and blew him a kiss. Waiting for a break in the traffic, he set off back to the flat, content in the knowledge that he’d told Craig he loved him. In his mind, he’d already planned what they were to have for dessert tomorrow. Of course, now he’d have to decide what food they were going to eat for their dinner!

* * * *

Luke arrived at the flat, parked the car up the road, and walked back. He ran up the stairs; at least he was able to do that again. He still felt tired but felt that life was beginning to take on new meaning. Once inside the flat, he went straight into the bedroom and looked on top of the wardrobe. He dragged his suitcase off, put it on the bed and looked for the key on his key ring. Unlocking the case, he took out a large package. It was something he’d bought in Southport, not really knowing if he would ever have the opportunity to use it. Now he knew he would. He was determined that everything would be just 'so', for when Craig came to the flat for dinner tomorrow evening. He took the package into the lounge and unwrapped it. ‘Yes,’ he thought, ‘these will make the flat look very nice indeed.’ 

Next, he went into the kitchen and pulled out his favourite recipe book. He enjoyed cooking, especially for people he liked. But he didn’t just like Craig, he loved him and wanted to make something special. He found a recipe he thought Craig would enjoy. After writing the ingredients down, along with some other items he would need, on the pad by the ‘phone, he tore the page off, put it in his pocket, and headed off out again. 

‘Thank goodness for Sunday opening!’ he thought, as he drove into the supermarket car park. He reversed into a space, applied the hand brake, switched the engine off, and leapt out of the car. After locking it, he made his way to the entrance of Tesco’s, collected a trolley, pulled the list out of his pocket and set off up and down the aisles, until he’d had everything he would need for the meal tomorrow. ‘My ‘flexible friend’ will have to be very flexible,’ he thought, as he picked up a bottle of Champagne -- especially when he saw the price. It didn’t matter; Craig was worth every penny. There was no doubt in his mind about that, none whatsoever.

He had decided on carbonnade of beef for the main course. The recipe was in a book his mum had given him, and would cook well in his Slo-Cooker which he would leave on all day tomorrow. For their starter, he chose grapefruit cocktail, with blackcurrant cheesecake for dessert. Of course he had another option available for dessert; he hoped Craig would choose that, rather than the cheesecake, but either way he had dessert covered. On his way out, he called in to one of the concessions near the entrance and picked up few items that he needed to complete his list. He packed his purchases in the boot of his car, climbed in, started the engine and drove off; anxious to get back to the flat. Back in the flat, he put most of his shopping away, leaving out just the main ingredients for the casserole -- which he prepared, then left in the ’fridge, ready to put in the Slo-Cooker the next morning.

He decided that he would give the flat a good clean: it had to be right for tomorrow. He set about dusting and then he ran the vacuum cleaner over the carpet, glad it was only a small flat. He went to the airing cupboard, pulled out some clean towels and put them in the bathroom ready for tomorrow. The old ones he left on the side of the bath for his use in the morning.

Too tired now to cook anything for himself, he ordered a takeaway. In the kitchen, he took a plate down from a cupboard and left it on a tray, ready for his food. Going into the lounge he settled down to watch some TV while he waited for it to be delivered. He flicked through the channels and decided to watch the news. When his takeaway arrived, he took it into the kitchen, opened the box and placed the food on the plate he had left ready. He took a bottle of beer out of the 'fridge, which he opened and put on the tray. He then carried it back into the lounge, sat back on the couch, and continued to watch the TV.

* * * *

Craig got up well before the alarm was due to go off. He intended to get to Barton Street early, to see what was waiting for him in his office after his two weeks off. He knew there would be a fair bit of paperwork waiting for him and the sooner he got stuck into it, the better.  
He had to see the Super and bring him up to speed with the information he had gained at the course. To help, Craig had printed off a copy of his notes so that Superintendent Peters could look at them at his leisure and file away for future use, as and when the information might be needed.

Uppermost in his mind though, was the fact that Luke Ashton was back in his life. That beautiful young man that he thought he’d lost forever, had somehow re-appeared saying not only did he want him, but also he wanted to be part of his life.

Craig jumped out of bed and hit the bathroom at a gentle jog, where he turned on the shower to warm up while he cleaned his teeth. Hell, he felt good today! Nothing could possibly put him off today, unless… No! He was not going down that path, not today of all days. He dressed quickly in jeans and T-shirt, collected his uniform, and ran downstairs. Well, for a man of his size, it wasn’t so much a ‘run’ as a lumber -- but it was an indication of how good he was feeling.

He breakfasted on coffee and toast; the thought of seeing Luke tonight had all but taken his appetite away. As soon as he had finished and put his dirty dishes in the sink, he was off out of the front door, carrying his uniform and briefcase. He hung the uniform up on the hook behind the front passenger seat, and deposited the case in the foot well. Once in the car, he switched on, checked his mirror and signalled his intention to filter out into the road, and head for work. The traffic wasn’t too busy at this time in the morning, so he arrived quite quickly at the nick. He parked the car in front of the station, removed his belongings, locked the car, and went in through the front door. 

Jackie was on duty already and as he passed she called out, "Hello, Sarge. Oh! Sarge, someone called Luke Ashton ‘phoned a couple of times while you were off, but…”

“It’s okay, Jackie, we met up. So don’t you give it another thought,” he interrupted, and waited for her to buzz him through. Craig breezed through the door whistling to himself and walked along the corridor.

“I wonder what’s made him so ‘chipper’ this morning? He’s usually a grumpy sod first thing,” she said, as she half turned to ask the PC who was looking at something at the back of the office. “Maybe he’s got himself a new boyfriend?”

In his office, things weren’t as bad as he’d expected and as it wasn’t his turn to take the parade, he went for a coffee out of the vending machine, returned to his office, and got stuck in.

“Hi, Craig, glad to have you back. Raring to go, are you?” asked Inspector Jones, as he popped his head round the door.

“Yes, thanks, sir. Shall I see you later, so you can bring me up to speed with what’s been happening at the station?” queried Craig, as he lifted his head up from the papers he was dealing with.

“Fine, Craig. I presume you have to see the Super, first thing?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll see him first then come and see you. Is that alright with you?”

The Inspector nodded and asked, “Are you coming into the briefing, or do you prefer to get on with that?” He pointed towards the pile of papers on his desk.

“I’ll get on with this, I think, sir.” Craig smiled at the Inspector then bent his head ready to continue his work.

The morning passed very quickly. He made a good dent in the paperwork then saw Superintendent Peters before lunch. Straight after lunch, he had a chat with Inspector Jones regarding the criminal fraternity within the area of Barton Street nick. As they were finishing their discussion, Craig asked if he could leave a little earlier today.

“No problem, Craig. It’s not easy coming back after two weeks off, taking in mind-blowing facts. Just go when you're ready.” The Inspector was prepared to be flexible. He liked Craig. He was a good officer, regardless of his sexuality; never trying to force it on anyone. He just got on with his work and was a bloody good copper.

Craig knew that Luke wanted him at the flat straight after his shift finished, but he was determined to go home and change beforehand. Thinking of that, he took his mobile out of his desk drawer, tapped in a number and waited.

“Good afternoon. I’m booked in for a meal this evening with a friend. I just wondered what your ‘dress code’ is? I wouldn’t like to arrive and show my friend up by being inappropriately dressed.” He tried to stop himself from smiling too much as he spoke. Listening to the reply, his left eyebrow shot up.

“Sir, I don’t think au naturel is quite my thing.” He could hear Luke laughing like a drain at the other end, which of course made him laugh too.

“Smart casual, you say? But no checked shirts.” He giggled as he continued, “Fine, thanks, I’ll see what I can do.” He put the ‘phone back in the drawer, his body shaking with merriment.

He left his office to get a drink from the vending machine, smiling as he walked down the corridor.

“Hi, Sarge. Someone seems happy. Got a new fella, ‘ave ya?” Nick asked, as he passed him.

“Now that would be telling, wouldn’t it, Nick?”

Nothing could bring him down from cloud nine. He felt totally alive for the first time in years.

* * * * 

Walking into Sun Hill briefing that morning, Luke was whistling and looked so happy that Gina gave him a look as if to say, ‘Everything OK?’ He raised his eyebrow, à la Craig, and smiled even more.

“Thank God for that,” she muttered to herself, “I might get a decent day's work out of him now.” She smiled to herself in the knowledge that Craig too would be happier now.

Partnered with Tony again in the area car, the day passed in a blur of attending to various shouts, plus listening to Tony prattling on. Luke didn’t mind, because he found himself aroused every time he thought about Craig and how he affected him. He was totally, and unconditionally, in love with Craig Gilmore.

At the end of the shift, he met up with Gary and Tony in the locker room.

“Coming for a pint, Luke?” Gary asked.

“I shouldn’t think so, Gary,” said Tony, before Luke could reply. “He’s had a grin on him like a Cheshire Cat all day. I think he’s in with a chance tonight!” Tony finished.

Luke just grinned and said nothing.

He shot out of the station and down the ramp like a sprinter off the starting block. 

Although he was anxious to get home, he drove carefully. After the conversation he’d had with Craig earlier on, he suspected that Craig intended to go home first to change. If so, that meant that he had a little extra time himself, to shower and make himself presentable.

* * * * 

Craig left an hour earlier than normal; he would make some of the time up tomorrow. On the way home he passed a florist's shop. Looking round to see if any cars were coming, he pulled up quickly, jumped out, and went in.

Once at home, he showered and then selected his clothes with care. He wasn’t very 'clothes conscious', but tonight was extra special. It was the first time that Luke had entertained him. He chose his good jeans and selected a blue long sleeved silk shirt bought for him by his sister that, up until now, he hadn’t worn. He looked in the mirror and hoped that Luke would approve. By now he was beginning to feel quite excited. He didn’t know how good a cook Luke was, but he was determined to enjoy the food, no matter how it tasted. The fact that Luke wanted to cook for him was enough.

He lifted the flowers out of the sink -- where he’d left them while he got ready -- grabbed his jacket and keys, and strode out through the front door, locking it after him. On the way over to Luke’s, he played a CD in the car. ‘Yes, he’s got a nice voice and deserves his success,’ he thought, as he listened.

Arriving at Luke’s flat, he had to park quite a way up the road, near Luke’s car. He didn’t care; he would soon be with the man he loved and the evening stretched ahead of them. Getting out of the car, he picked up the flowers, locked the door, and started to walk down the road towards the flat. As he got closer to the stairs leading to the flat, he was surprised to see Luke waiting for him.

“Everything okay, Luke?" He felt slightly panicky. Maybe Kerry was there?

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 20

 

“Luke, are you alright?” Craig could feel his heart pounding.

“Couldn’t be better, lover. Just waiting for you, that’s all. Now then, I want you to close your eyes until we get into the flat.” Luke grinned at him.

“Bloody hell, Luke, I’m a bit old for ‘Blind Man’s Bluff’," laughed Craig.

“Oh! Craig, I’m so sorry: I forgot to bring your zimmer frame down. Perhaps I should ‘phone the ‘Stanna’ people and see if they can fit a stair lift for when you go home?” He had to dodge out of the way, as Craig gave him a playful punch in the ribs.

“Okay, hotshot, just make sure I don’t trip up.” Craig was laughing and wondering what Luke had in store for him. 

He dutifully closed his eyes and Luke guided him up the stairs leading to the flat, making sure that he didn’t trip. When they reached the front door, Luke opened it, and taking hold of Craig’s hand – which was enough to set his heart beating ten to the dozen – he led him inside.

“You can open your eyes now,” he whispered into Craig’s ear, at the same time kissing him gently on the cheek.

Craig opened his eyes, and couldn’t believe what he saw. Luke had decorated the hallway with tiny white, and coloured, fairy lights. He’d wound them around plants and the pictures hung on the walls. Craig put his arms around Luke and looked into his eyes.

“Luke, it’s beautiful. Where did you get the lights? They’re lovely.” He kissed him gently and hugged him.

“I got them when we were in Southport. They looked so nice on the trees, at night, along the main street. Our room was at the front of the building and I just loved looking at them.” Luke was so pleased that Craig liked them.

“My room was at the front too, I know what you mean.” Craig pulled Luke towards him and kissed him again, gently at first, and then more passionately.

Luke responded with equal passion, and as they came up for air, he said,

“Are those for me?” nodding at the flowers Craig was still holding.

Craig nodded as he handed them to him, blushing slightly.

“A dozen red roses! Craig, no one has ever brought me flowers before, never mind a dozen red roses. Let me go and put them in water before they get damaged,” he said.  
He let go of Craig, and made to walk in the direction of the kitchen, but Craig put his arm around Luke again and kissed him one more time. Then, letting him go, he turned to follow Luke into the kitchen.

“You go into the lounge, and I’ll bring you in a drink,” he told Craig. “No! Craig! Go into the lounge and don’t follow me, okay? I want tonight to be perfect!”

Craig stood still as he entered the lounge. It too was decorated with more tiny lights, but with the addition of candles. Candles on the coffee table, candles on the bookshelves; all casting a lovely glow. Lastly, two beautiful ones, as yet unlit, on the table set for two, complete with champagne flutes. The champagne, also resting on the table, was on ice. A good one too, he murmured to himself. Looking around he realised that Luke had gone to a great deal of trouble. The whole flat was pristine. Craig was very impressed.

“Luke, everything looks lovely,” he shouted through to the kitchen.

Luke smiled to himself when he heard him.

“Would Sir like an aperitif?” He walked through, carrying two glasses filled with pale sherry, nestling on a small tray. He had a tea towel draped over his arm, and spoke with a strong French accent.

“That would be nice,” Craig said, playing along with him, and trying not to laugh. “Thanks.” He took a glass and sat down on the sofa.

Luke disappeared into the kitchen again, where he deposited the tray and tea towel on the counter top. Picking up his glass, he walked back into the lounge and sat beside Craig.

“Craig, you look really good tonight. I like your shirt.” He stroked Craig’s face with his fingers, allowing them to trail over his gorgeous lips.

Craig put his glass down, turned towards Luke, and cupped Luke’s face in his hands as he gently kissed his lips. He drew away and looked into Luke’s eyes, then over his whole face. His whole body ached for this young man; this beautiful creature he loved with a passion. He traced Luke’s jaw line with his thumbs then pulled him close.

“Luke Ashton, I love you! Do you remember the last time we were here, alone, in this flat?” Craig’s voice was thick with emotion.

“I’ve never forgotten! Craig, if you’d come round to me on the other side of the bed, instead of marching off into the lounge, I would have kissed you again,” he confessed, holding Craig even closer.

“Luke! Now you tell me! Do you know how hard I had to fight my natural instincts; to leave you alone in the bedroom, and walk away? Is the room still decorated in the same colours?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Luke replied with a mischievous grin. “Come on Craig, drink up; it’s time to eat.”

“Do we have to?” Craig didn’t want to move.

“Yes; the chef has been slaving over a hot stove all day to create this meal.” He pouted, then continued, “Would Sir like to take a seat at ze table?” in his strong French accent again.

They both stood up together, and as Luke turned to go to the kitchen, Craig grabbed him and enveloped him in his arms. He wanted to do more than hug him, but he knew Luke had put a lot of effort into making the meal. He kissed Luke passionately, pulling him in closer. He needed to feel Luke’s body against his, and could feel Luke’s desire matching his own. Craig pulled Luke’s head against his chest and ruffled his hair, then gently ran his hands down his back but stopped at his waist. If he’d gone any further, he knew that they wouldn’t have eaten that night.

“Right! Come on Ashton, you’ve got a starving boyfriend here. What’s for dinner?”

Luke slipped out of Craig’s arms and headed for the kitchen, switching on his hi-fi as he went. He returned with the grapefruit cocktail starter, and set both dishes down on the table, then lit the candles. The room had a very romantic feel to it. With the fairy lights and the soft glow from the candles, they didn’t need overhead lighting at all. They sat down opposite one another and ate their starters in silence; just glad to be together, at last, and listening to the music. After the starter, Luke took the dishes to the kitchen and returned with the casserole dish and vegetables, then the warmed plates.

“Help yourself, Craig,” offered Luke, then smacked Craig’s arm as he went to get hold of him. “Behave yourself! I meant help yourself to food!” he said with mock severity, trying not to laugh.

“Will you serve me, Luke? I just want to look at you.” The desire in Craig’s voice was obvious.

Luke stood up and went round to stand behind Craig. Although Craig couldn’t see him, as he’d requested, he could feel Luke leaning against his back as he reached over to ladle the carbonnade onto his plate. He let out a low moan, as Luke put his other hand on Craig’s shoulder to steady himself. Luke ladled the stew out, very slowly, realising the effect he was having on Craig. Then he added some vegetables. Next, Luke poured some champagne into the flutes and handed one to Craig, taking a sip from the other one himself. Craig was like a man in a daze as Luke finally sat down opposite him again. Craig then rose from the table and did the same for Luke; but instead of using his other hand to steady himself, Craig stroked the back of Luke’s neck, which nearly drove him wild with desire.

“Craig! Craig! Please stop! I’m finding it difficult enough to keep my hands off you as it is. Come on, please let's eat our dinner first.”

“I want you for my dinner! But I know you’ve put a lot of effort into making tonight special, and you’ve succeeded my love. So I’ll try to be a good boy.” He grinned at Luke as he sat down opposite him again.

They each took a sip of their champagne; their eyes locked on each other, their desire barely hidden. They ate for a while, chatting about work, trying not to talk about intimate things so they could get through the meal.

“Luke, this is really good. Where did you learn to cook like this?”

“In The Sudan; it was either cook, or starve, so I had no alternative really. But my mum used to encourage us to try and look after ourselves. She always had to work… It’s not bad, is it?" he joked, as he dodged away from Craig’s fist as he went to give him a playful punch.

“Luke, my compliments to the chef! You couldn’t get any better in a four star restaurant!”

“Oh yeah! What was all that about, ‘phoning me up and asking me what the dress code was?” Luke interrupted. “I was in the area car with Tony. He thought I was having a fit!” he giggled, as he remembered it.

“Sorry love, I was just feeling so happy, and daft with it, I couldn’t resist.” The pair of them started laughing, making it difficult to continue eating their meal.

“I didn’t know you liked the Lighthouse Family, Luke?” 

“I don’t. I thought you might, though. But it does sound kinda sexy, doesn’t it?” Luke replied, having paused for a second to listen to the music playing on the hi-fi. “Maybe you’ll dance with me later, and show me your sexy moves?” Luke giggled again.

The laughter lightened the mood; and although they still locked eyes as they gazed at each other, the intense desire, for now, had dissipated.

“Oh yeah! Craig, Tony told Gary I was in with a chance tonight. Do you think he’ll be proved right?”

“Hmm, I don’t know Luke. You might be in with a chance, if you play your cards right! Why did he say that anyway?”

“I was paired up with him today, and I couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of seeing you tonight. At the end of the shift, Gary asked if I was going down the pub and before I could reply, Tony came out with that. Craig, you’ve no idea how happy I’ve been today.”

“I know what you mean, love, because I caught myself whistling when I was walking down the corridor. Had to stop myself though; I can’t have the relief thinking that the ‘grumpy old sod’ has got a life,” he chuckled.

“More champagne, love?” Luke nodded to Craig’s glass.

“I’m driving Luke, I shouldn’t,” he said haltingly.

From the way Luke was looking at him, Craig knew that no-one would be driving that night, so he held his glass out for more. Luke refilled both of their glasses.

“Right, Ashton! There’s a spoon and fork here,” he nodded to the clean cutlery still on the table, “So what’s for dessert?”

“Well, Craig, there’s blackcurrant cheesecake, or…me!”

“You certainly believe in putting the pressure on, don’t you?” Craig laughed. “With such a choice, how on earth will I make up my mind?”

Luke stood and went round to Craig. He took hold of Craig’s hand and said, in his best French accent again, “Come zis way to ze casba, my love.”

“ I need the loo first, love.”

“Trust you to take the gloss off the evening… I’ll toss you for who goes first, okay?” whinged Luke, as he blew out the candles and switched off the hi-fi.

While Craig used the bathroom, Luke slipped into the bedroom. Then he made Craig wait in the lounge, while he too went to the bathroom.

“Right, I want you to close your eyes again… No, come on, I mean it… it’s the last time, honest,” he pleaded, as Craig looked daggers at him.

“I’ll do it, just one more time then. I’m relying on you to make sure I get there in one piece, okay?” He closed his eyes and put his hand out for Luke to hold.

As Luke took hold of his hand, there was an explosion in Craig’s head. He couldn’t even see Luke, yet just the touch of his hand was enough to turn him on.

Luke led him into the bedroom. “Craig, open your eyes,” he whispered into his ear.

“Luke,” he breathed, “It’s beautiful. How?… Why?… When did you do it?”

The same blue cover was on the double bed; the same cream voile curtains were hanging at the windows; but the room had been transformed, by what looked like the entire contents of ‘Mr Candleman’ one of the concessions at Tescos. There were candles of every shape, and size, dotted about the room. They were on every flat surface, all lit, and the room was aglow.

“Do you really like it?”

“Oh yes, I do, it’s so romantic. Come here, let me hold you,” Craig whispered to him.

Luke moved forward towards him then stopped just short of Craig’s personal space. He turned his face up to Craig. If Craig really wanted him, he guessed that Craig would reach out to him. As if knowing what Luke was thinking, Craig didn’t move. Luke has to come to me, he thought. Luke tentatively took a step forward into Craig’s personal space, the way Craig had done to him on his stag night. Craig gently kissed Luke’s waiting mouth then pulled back. Luke couldn’t stand it; he put his hands behind Craig’s head, and drew him back, closer still. He closed his eyes as he felt his body tingling with desire. He needed to feel Craig against his body. He kissed him lightly, then more urgently as passion took hold. He felt Craig’s tongue dart into his mouth. He was in ecstasy: his tongue against Craig’s tongue. It was almost more than he could bear.

“Craig, I need you; I want you,” gasped Luke, as he started to unbutton Craig’s shirt, then his jeans, as Craig kicked his shoes off. 

Luke looked at him. He’s gorgeous even half dressed, he thought, as he quickly removed Craig’s shirt and pushed his jeans and underpants to the ground for him to step out of. He couldn’t help staring at the body of his lover. He had never seen anything so beautiful. It was so lovely; he felt like crying it moved him so much.

Craig allowed Luke to do this to him, as he needed to be sure that it was what Luke really wanted.

Craig then started to undress Luke, caressing him with his free hand, while the other undid, first his shirt, then his jeans.

“Craig, you’re driving me mad,” Luke moaned.

Trying to inject a lighter tone, to calm Luke down, Craig replied, “There’s no hurry, Luke." He gazed deeply into his lover's eyes. "This is, after all, dessert, and I have it on good authority that the restaurant doesn’t close until the early hours,” he whispered in Luke’s ear. Craig ran his thumbs down Luke’s face until he reached his now smiling mouth.

“Yes, I’d forgotten. They’re keeping open late, just for us,” replied Luke, raising his eyebrow. At which point he recalled an article he’d glanced at in a newspaper recently. It had stated: ‘When you're attracted to someone, you mimic their facial expressions and sometimes even adopt their mannerisms without being conscious of it.'

Before Luke had time to think any further, Craig picked him up and carried him over to the bed that looked so inviting. A vision of blue in the glow of the candles.

“Thank God you’re not the same size as me,” Craig muttered, as he lowered Luke gently onto the bed.

“Like I said at your place, there are compensations to being small…”

Craig planted a kiss on his mouth before he could continue speaking. After that, Luke was lost in his desire to please, and to be pleased, by the man he adored. They kissed and caressed each other, stroking each other's bodies, until eventually they were lost in a passion so great it had the force of a tsunami crashing onto the shore, as first one, then the other, reached their climax. They lay exhausted and content in each other’s arms, marvelling at the depth of their passion. They fell asleep soon after, still lying together.

Craig was the first to waken. He lay there, looking at the body in his arms. Little had he known that first day, when he’d seen Luke naked in the locker room, that one day he would have the privilege of becoming his lover. As he lay there, he knew he didn’t just want Luke to be his lover: he wanted to live with Luke for the rest of his life. He’d had that thought in his mind in Southport when he’d purchased the ring, even though at the time he wouldn’t have given good odds on it happening. He felt Luke stir in his arms.

“Are you alright, Luke?” he gently asked.

“You’ve no idea how alright I feel, my love,” Luke whispered, as he snuggled even further into the arms of the man who had made him feel complete and fulfilled. They lay there a few minutes when Luke asked a question.

“Craig, will you come with me to my mum’s when I tell her…”

“I thought you’d already told her, Luke?” Craig interrupted. He leant away from Luke, wondering if he'd been lying to him again? His heart constricted; he felt sick.

“You didn’t let me finish, Craig!" Luke admonished. "I was going to say, will you come with me when I tell my mum that I’m seeing you; that you’re my boyfriend?” Luke finished.

Craig didn’t know what to say. This was further proof, as if any more was necessary, to show Craig just how much Luke loved him. He pulled Luke back into his arms and just held him for a few minutes.

“Of course I will, love. What do you think she'll say? She may think that I’m too old for you, or that I persuaded you against your will.” Craig’s voice wavered at the thought of Luke’s mother’s possible reaction. He couldn’t bear to lose him again.

“Craig, my mum just wants me to be happy. She’ll be able to see how happy you make me. Anyway, you’re only eight years older than I am. No one would consider that too big of an age gap between a man and woman, so what’s the difference? Are you on the same shift pattern as me?” Luke asked

“Yes, I am, love. Do you want me to meet you here at the flat, or do you want to go separately and meet outside your mum’s?”

“Meet me round here, then we can drive over there together,” Luke said, as he leaned up to kiss Craig gently on the mouth, while at the same time running his fingers through Craig’s hair and across the back of his neck.

He felt more relaxed, now that he'd made sure that Craig would come with him. He wanted his mum to meet his boyfriend. He knew that once he told his mum, he would be more inclined to tell others about him and Craig. He was finding it daunting for all that, but knew he had to, if he was to have the kind of relationship with Craig he so much desired. Just thinking about it was enough to arouse him again. His hands were all over Craig’s body, stroking, soothing, arousing. Craig felt as though he was drowning, drowning in a sea of love.

“Craig! Craig! Wake up!” Luke was shaking Craig, who appeared to be in a very deep sleep.

“What! What’s wrong? Why are you shouting?” Craig muttered, trying to open his eyes.

“It’s time to get up and go to work,” he said, before adding, “Craig, come on, shake a leg you old grouch.”

“Which one, Luke? Craig was beginning to come to.

“Stop messing about and get up! I’ve had a shower; it’s your turn now. And I’ve made some tea and toast. So hurry up!”

Craig was suddenly galvanised into action. “Shit, I’ll have to go to the nick dressed in my jeans and that shirt,” he said, as much to himself as to Luke.

”Well one thing's for sure, you can’t wear anything of mine! So you’ll just have to put a brave face on it, if anyone says anything. Or, you could just say that you’d had a good night out.” Luke giggled at the discomfort that Craig would feel.

“Perhaps I should tell them about you then, eh, Luke?”

“Don’t! Don’t even joke about it, Craig. You said you’d give me time!” Luke became quite agitated, as he continued. “Please don’t tell them, not yet,” he pleaded.

“Sorry, Luke,” Craig replied, but made a mental note that Luke had said ‘not yet’, meaning that there would come a time when he could tell anyone he wanted to tell.

Craig had a quick shower, and cleaned his teeth with a spare toothbrush Luke had thought to leave out for him. He grabbed a mug of tea and a piece of toast, which he tried to devour as he tried to get dressed, whilst at the same time trying to fend off Luke’s hands.

“Right, are you ready then? Come on Gilmore, I’ll race you to the cars!”

“Not likely… not after what we got up to last night, Ashton!” he said as he collected his jacket and followed him down the stairs, after Luke had locked the door. Just before they got to the bottom they stopped and shared a gentle kiss. Then once they were in the street, Craig and Luke walked together to their respective cars. 

As they drew abreast of Craig’s car, Luke whispered to him,

“See you back here after the shift finishes, okay? And no going home to get changed.”

Craig unlocked the door of his car, and slid behind the wheel. He smiled at Luke as he switched on the engine. “I love you,” he said quietly, as he signalled his intention to pull out.

“I love you too,” whispered Luke. “See you tonight,” he added, as he watched Craig drive off. Luke got in his car and headed off to Sun Hill, happier than he’d ever felt in his life.

* * * *

Arriving at Barton Street, Craig sat in his car for a few minutes, reflecting on last night and the wonderful time he’d had with Luke. Not just in bed, but the whole evening. Luke had worked so hard to make it perfect. Then he remembered the clothes he was wearing. Still, if he fastened his jacket, no one would see. The Sergeants' locker room was being painted so he had to use the PCs' locker room today. In the locker room, some of the lads were already there. Craig hesitated then thought to himself, ‘What the hell?’ He opened a locker and took off his jacket.

“Wow! Look at you! Had a hot date last night, did you Sarge?" one of the PCs said.

Craig cleared his throat as he considered what to say. “Yes thanks; a really hot date, if you must know.” He knew that that would be enough to shut them up: they wouldn’t enquire about any of the details, the way they would normally do from their ‘straight’ colleagues, about their liaisons.


	3. Spring into Summer Ch 21-30

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 21

 

Craig finished changing his clothes, and took his belt out of the locker. After fastening it around his waist, he locked the door and headed for his office to collect his clipboard. Then, smiling to himself, he headed for the briefing room. Craig was first to enter the room, followed by Inspector Jones.

“Everything okay, Craig?”

“Yes sir, and yourself?”

The Inspector looked at Craig. ‘It’s not like him to be so chirpy first thing in the morning,’ he thought to himself. Normally,  
no-one could get anything out of him for the first few hours on the early shift.

“Fine thanks, Craig. Nice of you to ask.”

Craig realised that he was acting completely out of character. He’d have to watch himself, so that he didn’t give too much away.

The briefing went off without any hitches -- no one was off sick -- and soon everyone was on their way out. Craig was on the custody desk today, so he made his way there to begin his duty.

* * * * 

Luke almost ran into Sun Hill. He didn’t care what happened today: nothing could diminish the joy and love he’d experienced last night. In the locker room, Tony, Gary, and Nick -- who had come over from Barton Street to see Tony -- looked at him as he entered.

“Good night was it, then, Luke?” asked Gary.

“Course it was, look at the smile on his face! I told you: yesterday he looked like a Cheshire Cat all day; now he looks like the cat that got the cream,” Tony replied for Luke, which was okay with him, as it saved him from having to say anything. “She’s a lucky girl, is Kerry,” continued Tony.

Luke glanced up as he was changing his shoes. ‘Hope he doesn’t say anything to her,’ he thought to himself.

He decided, there and then, to find Kerry and bring her up to date with the state of his relationship with Craig. If she’d told her dad, then maybe now was the time to come clean about the break-up of their marriage. At least, then, she could be open about her growing relationship with Cameron. In fact, Luke was expecting to hear from Kerry about the impending divorce. He was sure that it was only a matter of time before he received the divorce papers. He was sorry that he’d caused her so much pain. He just wished that he’d had the nerve to admit, and accept, his sexuality long before they’d married. Still, there was no point in worrying now; no point in crying over spilt milk. Now, he had to make sure that he and Craig did have a future together. He also knew, that with a bit more time, he would be able to tell everyone about his lover, Craig: the man he would walk over red hot coals to be with, if necessary.

There was only one other person he had to talk to, today: his mother.

*******

A couple of hours into his shift, Craig's mobile ‘phone rang. Picking it up, he saw that it was Luke calling him. Even though they’d enjoyed a wonderful evening together the previous night, he couldn’t help but be apprehensive as he took Luke’s call.

“Craig, we’re going to my mum’s for tea! Is that okay with you?” Luke spoke excitedly, without giving Craig a chance to speak first.

“What did you tell her, Luke?”

“Nothing! I asked if it was okay for me to bring a 'special friend' for tea. She just said, ‘Fine, see you about six o’clock’. You don’t mind, do you?” It was Luke’s turn to be apprehensive now.

“Of course not, Luke -- as long as we’re together, I don’t care where we are. I just hope your mum doesn’t mind me being your 'special friend'.”

“Right! See you back at the flat about half past five.” Luke then whispered, “I love you.”

Craig smiled broadly: Luke wanted to tell his mum that his 'special friend' was Craig; Craig Gilmore, his ex-Sergeant. At that moment, one of the relief came through the door with a body. Craig adopted his official persona and dealt with the shoplifter.

*******

Luke was in Sierra Eight Five today, and Sergeant Sheelagh Murphy was partnered with him. That meant he wouldn’t have to talk too much, as the new Sarge was quite capable of talking enough for them both. It seemed strange having a female sergeant, after Craig.

As a man in love, Luke had realised -- when he saw Des and Sergeant Murphy together -- that there was a spark between them. He would never have paired them together; after all, she was already married, and Des seemed to go after anything in a skirt. But then, who would have paired him with Craig? ‘What was it my mum said, many times?’ he thought to himself. ‘You can’t help who you fall in love with.’

“That’s so true,” he muttered to no one in particular, as he walked along the corridor leading to the ramp out into the yard. He still hated having to use the ramp as his means of exit from the station. It reminded Luke of how horrible he’d been to Craig, the day he and Kerry got married.  
“Did you say something, Luke?” asked Gina, as she came out of her office.

“Sorry, Ma’am, what did you say?” He stopped in front of her.

She looked at him. ‘Yes,’ she thought, ‘they’ve got it together, at last. Thank heavens!’  
Then, she whispered, “Craig okay, then?”

Luke nodded, a bit like the dog in the TV advert for the Churchill Car Insurance Company, and smiled broadly. 

Back in her office, Gina's mobile ‘phone rang.

Luke took that as his signal to leave to rejoin Sergeant Murphy on patrol.

* * * * 

“Gina Gold," she answered, then smiled as she heard the voice on the other end. "Hi, Craig. Everything alright?”

“Couldn’t be better, Gina, couldn’t be better,” he assured her. “Gina, I need to ask a favour?”

“Depends on the favour, Craig.”

“Gina, I'd like to take Luke up to meet my parents. I’ve got the weekend off in a couple of weeks. Could you make sure that Luke has the same time off, please?" he asked. "Then we can go on the Friday night, and not come back until Sunday evening,” he continued, before adding, “Don’t say anything to Luke yet, or he might start to panic.”

“How are things between you, really, Craig?”

“Early days yet, Gina, but I have no doubts about the way he feels about me. I just have to give him time to get used to his new way of life. He’s taking me to his mother’s for tea tonight, so that’s a step in the right direction. Right, Gina! Can I leave it with you, to sort out Luke’s weekend off please?”

“You owe me, Gilmore. And don’t worry, I’ll have no compunction in calling in the debt!” She slammed the phone down, smiling just the same.

* * * * 

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. At the end of his shift, Craig had a wash in the gents toilets, then went to the PC’s locker room, he’d be glad when he could get back to the Sergeant’s locker room. He changed quickly, wishing he had some other clothes with him. ‘Mind you, I didn’t wear them for long last night.’ He smiled as he remembered. His reverie was interrupted by the ringing of his mobile.

“Hello, Luke.” His heart still missed a beat when he heard Luke’s voice on his mobile. One reason was because he loved Luke, the second reason was his fear that Luke had changed his mind again.

“I’m just ‘phoning to remind you to come over here, straight from work.”

“Luke, love, I’m on my way out of the station now. I’ve just finished changing. See you soon,” he replied, then added in a whisper, “I love you.”

Ending the call, he shut the locker and made for the stairs down to the yard. Once outside, he breathed in the fresh air. Yes, the weather was definitely getting better. He strode purposefully towards his car. Unlocking it, he slid behind the steering wheel, started the engine and drove forward slowly towards the station exit. Passing Inspector Jones, he smiled and waved to him.

“Good God! That’s twice in one day that he’s been nice, he must have a new boyfriend. Hope the boyfriend keeps him happy,” the Inspector muttered out loud, glad that someone had the ability to make Craig smile. He’d noticed that since Craig had come back on duty after the convention and the two-week course at Scotland Yard, he'd been more amenable. Before he’d gone away, everyone had felt the backlash of Craig’s tongue and mood, on more than one occasion.

* * * * 

Luke got back to his flat before Craig arrived. He was feeling very nervous and apprehensive, but was also looking forward to introducing Craig to his mum, not as his ex-sergeant, but as his partner, lover, companion, and his reason for living.

Craig arrived about ten minutes after Luke. He parked his car, locked it, and walked quickly up the road to Luke’s flat. Luke had the door open before Craig was halfway up the stairs.

“Need any oxygen, Gilmore?” he shouted down to him.

“Just you wait, Ashton!” Craig replied, relieved that Luke was in a good mood, he must have still been looking forward to visiting his mum.

He reached the flat and Luke pulled him inside, kicking the door shut behind him. Craig took him into his arms and pulled Luke’s head down against his chest and tousled his hair.  
“Oh, Luke, I’ve missed you today. But I’ve had a lovely day, just thinking about you. Have you had a nice day, too?” Craig just wanted to hold him for awhile; to feel his young lithe body in his arms.

“It’s been brilliant today, Craig. Tony’s convinced that I had a good night, last night, with Kerry. So I’ve had a word with her, and she’s up to speed with what’s going on between you and me. I’ve told her that we’re going to my mum’s tonight, and hopefully after that we can tell the relief that our marriage is over…”

“What will you say, Luke?” Craig interrupted.

“I don’t know, but Cameron is going to be involved, he insisted. We’re going to decide how to go about it, once I’ve told my mum,” Luke explained.

They were still standing in the hall, just holding one another.

“Has Kerry told her dad that the marriage is over?” He really felt for Luke. There were so many emotions going on at the moment. He so wanted to help him.

“Yes! She’s told her dad. He was a bit upset, she said. He even wanted to come and see me, but Kerry told him it was as much her fault as mine, for rushing into the marriage. Anyway, she took Cameron round to meet him. It seems her dad thinks Cameron's a better choice for his daughter,” Luke smiled as he finished.

“Don’t you feel anything about this, Luke?”

“Of course I do,” he said, pulling away from Craig and looking up into his eyes. “I’m sorry for the hurt, for the tears but, what I’m not sorry for, is loving you. I could never be sorry about that, Craig,” Luke spoke quietly, as he reached up to kiss him gently on his sensuous mouth.  
He loved Craig to bits, but there were times when he wished that Craig wasn’t quite so tall.

“Come on, Craig, we’re due at my mum’s in ten minutes, so let’s get a wriggle on.”

“What? What are you talking about? What do you mean by 'get a wriggle on'?”

“I heard it on Home and Away,” he said, looking at Craig, who raised his eyebrow, sighed, and looked heavenwards. “Anyway, Cameron said it the other day. It just means, let’s get going, so, shall we?”

“What?”

“Come on, Craig! All this lovemaking has addled your brain. In plain English, then, shall – we – get – going – to - my - mum’s?”

Craig smiled at his lover, gave him a hug and a quick kiss, before releasing Luke and turning to open the door.

“Are you still feeling alright about tonight, Luke?”

“I’m a bit nervous, but if you’re behind me I can’t go wrong, can I?”

* * * * 

They went in Luke’s car, and arrived at the flat with minutes to spare. Even before they got to the main entrance to the flats, they knew that Luke’s older brother was at home. They could hear the ‘music’ blasting out from his bedroom window. Like it or not, Liam Gallagher was serenading the residents of the flats, and people living within a wide area of them.

‘Not so much serenaded, more like GBH to their eardrums,’ was Craig’s thought on the matter.

Luke still had his front door key, so he used it to unlock the door once they arrived at his mum’s. Just before they went through the door, Craig moved closer to Luke, and touched the back of his neck lightly with his lips.

“Thanks, Craig, I needed that,” he said, turning to smile at his lover. “Hi, Mum! Where are you?” Luke shouted, as he entered the flat.

“I’m in here, Luke,” his mum shouted from the living room.

For a minute, Luke was rooted to the spot. Craig put his hand on Luke’s shoulder and gently propelled him forward. This was enough to bring Luke back to life. He walked in to the living room, gave his mum a big kiss, and hugged her tight.

“Well, come on then, where is he?” 

Luke beckoned Craig to come in. “Mum, this is Craig Gilmore.”

“I thought you were bringing your boyfriend,” she interrupted. “He’s your old sergeant, isn’t he?” continued his mum, nodding towards Craig.

Craig moved forward and placed his hands on Luke’s shoulders then the penny dropped.

“Oh, Luke, when you told me that you were gay, I was worried about the kind of man you might get involved with.” She looked from Luke to Craig, and back again to Luke. “I’ve no need to worry now. I know you’ll be all right with Craig.”

Luke turned to look at Craig, who in turn stared into Luke’s lovely eyes, and smiled.

“Good grief, if you could market the chemistry between you two, you’d make a fortune,” she told them. They just smiled at each other. “Come on, sit down the pair of you,” Luke’s mum insisted. At that moment, the cacophony of sound stopped, and Luke’s brother came into the living room.

“Okay, where is he then?” he sneered.

Craig could feel Luke tense up, sat beside him. Luke jumped up and faced his brother.

“Don’t you start anything. We’re here to have tea with Mum, don’t spoil it!” The tone of his voice added, ‘or else’. Michael made a move towards Luke. At that, Craig felt impelled to stand up and move to Luke's side. Standing, Craig towered over them all. In fact, Luke was the tallest in his family. 

”I see you’ve brought your old sarge to hold your ha…” Then it dawned on him. “Bloody Hell, it’s him, isn’t it?”

Michael took a step back. Like all bullies, when they’re outnumbered, they back off.

“Hello, Michael,” Craig said. “Yes, I’m Luke’s boyfriend. You’ve no objections, I hope?” Craig drew himself up to his full height. At six foot two inches, and a former rugby player, he set quite an imposing figure.

“Err… no, glad to meet you… sit down again. Mum, shall I put the kettle on?" he enquired.

“Thanks, Michael. Tea okay for everyone?” she asked.

Luke and Craig, by now sat back down on the settee, smiled and nodded. As Michael turned to go into the kitchen, Craig winked at Luke’s mum.

“How are you, Mrs. Ashton?” asked Craig, making polite conversation.

“I’m fine, but please call me Jenny, don’t be so formal.”

“Thanks, Jenny. You know I’ll take good care of him, don’t you?” he said, as he slipped his arm around Luke’s shoulders. Feeling no resistance, he left it there.

Michael returned with four mugs of tea on a tray. He handed one to his mum first, and then one to Craig. Luke took his off the tray and took a long swig from the steaming mug.

‘Thank goodness that’s out of the way, one down and three to go,’ he thought. “Telling the relief that my marriage is over, then, not only ‘coming out’ to them, but also telling them I'm with Craig. Oh, and not forgetting having to go and see Craig’s parents at some point.” He didn’t realise that he had mumbled his thoughts out loud.

“Did you say something, Luke?” asked his mum.

“Err… I was just thinking how nice it is to be here with you and Craig, now that you've met him.”

But Craig, who was beginning to be able to read Luke like a book, knew that wasn’t what he’d been thinking at all.

“Do you like Barton Street, Craig?” Jenny asked.

“It’s pretty much the same whichever nick you’re stationed at, but yes, it’s okay. And it’s near enough to make it easy for Luke and I to see each other frequently,” Craig replied, but not without noting the quiet snigger coming from Michael.

Craig darted him one of his withering glances, which he used to reserve for Des Taviner. If looks could kill, Michael would have dropped dead on the spot.

“Right, come on! The table’s set, and the dinner will be getting spoiled. Craig, you sit at the back there,” Jenny indicated the far side of the table. “Luke, you can sit at the side here,” she nodded to the side of the table, so that he sat to the left of Craig.

“Can we help bring anything in, Mum?” Luke wanted to know.

“No, your brother can help me. Come on, Michael, shake a leg!” With that, the two of them went out to the kitchen.

‘That’s where Luke got that expression from,’ thought Craig, ‘It’s from his mum.’ He smiled when he thought back to this morning. Luke had used it when he was trying to wake him up.

“Here we are, then. I‘ve served it all out onto the plates. There’s not a lot of room on this table, to put out extra dishes. I hope you don’t mind?”

“Not at all, Jenny, it’s very kind of you to go to all this trouble.”

Craig looked down at the succulent chicken, contrasting with the bright green broccoli, new baby carrots, and roast potatoes. The only thing Jenny did put on the table separately was a jug of very tasty looking gravy.

“Help yourself to gravy, Craig. I never know how much to put on, so I always serve the gravy separately.”

Luke passed the gravy to Craig, who poured some on the chicken and vegetable, then went to pass it to Luke’s mum.

“No thanks, Craig. I never have gravy I don’t like it. I never have since I was at school. I stayed for school dinners and I just didn’t like the look of the gravy or custard there, so I’ve never eaten it. Just occasionally I might have some custard, but only if I’ve made it myself.”

Craig then handed the gravy boat to Luke, who poured some on his own dinner, then passed it to Michael.

“Everything okay, then?” Jenny asked.

“It’s lovely,” said Craig, adding, “Now I know were Luke gets his cooking skills from.”

“Hmm…so you’ve been cooking for your fella, have you Lukey boy?”

Another withering look from Craig was enough to shut him up.

“Yes, I have, Michael. At least I’m not as useless as you are,” Luke bristled.

“Sorry,” Michael looked very embarrassed, and hung his head.

If the truth were known, he was jealous of Luke. Jealous of the fact that Luke had not only had a beautiful woman like Kerry fall in love with him, and marry him, but also that Luke had a special someone, albeit a man, to love him as well. Whereas he, himself, couldn’t pull a pig in a poke, and had no friends to speak of.

“Sorry, Craig,” he apologised to Craig also. “Actually, you look very good together.”

Luke nearly choked on a mouthful of food, and Craig, about to put a forkful of chicken and broccoli in his mouth, put the fork back on the plate as his mouth fell open.

“That’s very nice of you to say that, Michael. I will take care of him, you know? It’s not a flash in the pan fling. Maybe you and your mum would like to come to my house for a meal one evening?”

It was Luke’s turn to stare in amazement.

“Thank you, Craig. We’ll look forward to that, won’t we, Michael?”

“Err… yes, Mum.”

“Craig, just let Luke know when it’s convenient, and we’ll be there,” Jenny added.

For dessert, Jenny had bought some Viennetta. “Everyone all right with ice cream for pudding?” she asked, when they had all finished their dinner. By the look on their faces, she didn’t have to ask twice.

After the meal was finished, Craig and Luke insisted on clearing the table and washing the dishes. In the kitchen, they could just hear Jenny talking to Michael.

“Make sure you find someone just as nice as Craig. Someone to love you unconditionally, even when the chips are down. Do you hear me, Michael?”

Michael looked wistfully towards the kitchen. “Yes, our Luke definitely looks as though he’s fallen on his feet there, despite the fact that his other ‘alf is a fella,” he agreed, as he continued thinking to himself, ‘yes, he’s one lucky sod!’

Luke and Craig came back into the room and sat down again. They stayed chatting for a while, with Luke’s mum going over the inevitable stories of his youth and babyhood, and showing photos where appropriate. Luke, as all young men do when their mothers are talking about their baby boys, blushed from the soles of his feet to the top of his head.

“Ah, Mum, don’t please.”

“Come on, Luke. I like hearing about you as a young child.” Craig smiled at him as he spoke.

“Just you wait until you take me to meet your parents, then we’ll see how you like it!” Luke turned to look at Craig, and was pleased to see that he’d wiped the smile off his face.

Mind you, Luke didn’t know how soon that would be. It would be sooner than he realised and if Craig was honest, he was dreading his mum getting out the family photo album to show Luke, like she'd done with Sean.

Luke looked at his watch. “Mum, we’ll have to get going now. We’re both on the early shift tomorrow, and Craig has a bit of a drive to get back to his house.”

“Aren’t you two living together? I just presumed you were.”

“Not yet, Mum. We’re taking things slowly, and we have other people to consider as well,” Luke replied softly, but loud enough for Jenny to hear.

Craig, seated beside him, was taking all this in. Not yet, not yet. His mind was hanging on to those words, while at the same telling him that ‘not yet’ would become ‘now’ at a later date. He smiled at the thought.

“Well, you know best, I suppose. Don’t forget, I’ll be waiting for that invitation, Craig,” Jenny reminded them.

Craig and Luke both stood up, and hugged Jenny in turn. Then Craig dropped his hand, rather heavily, on Michael’s shoulder.

“See you soon, Michael. Look after your mum now, okay?”

Michael was in shock, and thankful that Craig’s hand on his shoulder was only in jest. He decided there and then, that there was no way he was ever going to get on the wrong side of the law. He resolved to get down the Job Centre first thing in the morning.

“Err… 'Bye, Craig. Be seeing you soon.”

Luke turned, and gave his mum another hug, as they got to the front door. He then mouthed, ‘Thanks, Mum.'

She just smiled, opened the door, and stood aside to let them through. As they turned to walk away, Craig looked back and winked at Jenny, as she in turn, mouthed, ‘Take care of him for me.' Craig just nodded his head and smiled.

* * * * 

The drive back to Luke’s flat was uneventful. They sat in silent contemplation, each of them thinking of the evening they'd just spent with Luke’s mum and brother. Craig thinking, ‘We haven’t even been out on a proper date yet, and already I’ve met his mum.’ In Luke’s mind was the thought, ‘I’m so glad my mum likes him. I wonder if his parents will like me?’ Tonight, they didn’t have to talk to feel close to one another. When they arrived at the flat, Luke parked as near to Craig’s car as he could. They both got out and Luke locked the doors. They both went to speak together, and started laughing.

“You go first, Luke.”

“Do you want to come up for coffee, love?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Craig said, as he turned to walk with Luke up the street towards the flat.

Once inside, Craig pulled Luke into his arms, gazing into his beautiful eyes.

“Luke, I’m so proud of the way you got through tonight, so proud,” he whispered as he started to kiss him.

Luke’s arms went round Craig’s waist, pulling him even closer.

“I love you, Gilmore,” he breathed.

“Luke, my sweet, I wish I could stay the night, but I must go home, if only to make sure I have some different clothes on tomorrow when I go to work.” His voice was thick with emotion. 

“Come on, Ashton! Where’s this coffee then?” Craig had to take charge, or he would be lost.

They went into the kitchen together, one getting the mugs and coffee down, the other filling the kettle with water and switching it on. Luke got some biscuits out of the cupboard and put them in the biscuit barrel, which he then placed on the kitchen table. ‘No point in going into the lounge,’ he thought, ‘we’ll only get too comfortable in there.’ They drank their coffee sat at the table. Sitting there, Craig absentmindedly put a chocolate finger in his mouth and slowly bit a piece off.

“Craig! Stop it!” exclaimed Luke.

“What? What’s wrong?” asked Craig, his mouth full of biscuit.

“You know!” Luke nodded to the half eaten finger biscuit, still in Craig’s hand.

Craig looked blank for a minute, and then he realised what Luke was referring to.

“Sorry, love.” He blushed slightly. “I wasn’t thinking.”

‘No,’ thought Luke with an indulgent smile, ‘For an intelligent man, there are times when Craig Gilmore's positively stupid.’

When they had finished their coffee, true to his word, Craig stood up to leave. He took hold of Luke’s hands, pulled him off his seat, and away from the table.

“I’ll ring you tomorrow, I promise,” he said as he pulled Luke close, so as to feel his body against his own. He kissed him, slowly at first, then more passionately. Feeling his body respond, he let go of Luke abruptly. “I must go, Luke! Now!”

“Can’t stand the pace, eh, Gilmore?” joked Luke, as he looked up at Craig.

“If you only knew how much I want to stay, Luke, but I must go home tonight.”

With that he planted a kiss on Luke’s nose and headed off to the front door. Luke ran after him.

“Just one more kiss, please, Craig?” he begged.

Craig couldn’t resist him. He turned and they shared a succession of light butterfly kisses, each knowing that a kiss any more passionate could only culminate in mad passionate lovemaking.

“'Bye, my love. I’ll ‘phone you tomorrow.”

With that, Craig was off down the stairs as fast as he could go, conscious of his arousal, and the fact that if Luke had called him back, he would have gone.

* * * * 

Back in his car, he ran over the events of the evening. He gave a sigh of relief that Luke’s mum, Jenny, had accepted him quite readily as Luke’s partner. Even to the extent that she had been surprised that they were not, as yet, living together. ‘That’s one hurdle over,’ he thought. The next hurdle to cross was seeing his mum and dad. 

He’d already ‘phoned them and made tentative arrangements to visit them next time he was off for the weekend, bringing, as he’d said, a friend. He didn’t intend to tell Luke until they were in the car. He’d decided that he would ask Luke to spend the weekend with him, he just wouldn’t say where they would be spending it. Giving another contented sigh, he started up his car, revved the engine, and set off home.  
SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 22

 

The following morning, as Luke was getting himself ready for work, he tried to formulate a plan: a plan that would satisfy all of them -- Kerry, Cameron, Craig, and himself -- in their need to admit to the relief that the Ashton’s marriage was over. It would need to put Cameron in a good light, yet still keep secret the relationship between him and Craig. He already had plans afoot for telling them about that. As he was eating his toast, his mobile rang. He picked it up, and smiled.

“Hi, Craig, how are you today?”

“Hi, Luke, I’m fine. I promised I’d ring, didn’t I? And I will phone later though, don’t you worry.”

“Craig, do you think we could ask Kerry and Cameron to come over to your house tonight, or the flat, so we can decide what we're going to do, and say, about me and Kerry?”

“Of course, Luke. It might be better at mine, you know; no bad memories for Kerry. She’s never seen you in my house, has she? Do you want to ring her, or shall I?”

“It’s okay, Craig, I’ll speak to her today, and she can tell Cameron -- he’s off today. What time should we come round?”

“Luke, you go home from work, get changed, then come straight round here. Bring an overnight bag, eh? You’re going to need some serious TLC tonight, I think. Bye for now, love, I must get off to work. See you later,” he said, adding quietly, “I love you.”

“Bye, Craig. I love you, too.” The thought of the ‘TLC’ he’d get tonight from Craig was enough to set his pulses racing, and it brought a smile to his face that stretched from ear to ear.

* * * * 

Luke arrived early at Sun Hill, so that he would have time to see Kerry before the briefing. He also wanted to see Gina Gold. He hoped that she would offer to be in the canteen, where Luke envisaged the scenario -- which was already worked out in his mind -- would be enacted.

“Kerry, can I have a word please?”

“What’s up, Luke? I’m in a hurry.”

“Can you and Cameron come over to Craig’s house tonight, so we can discuss how we’re going to telling the relief about us?”

“Erm… yes, okay. What’s Craig’s address? I’ll ‘phone Oz, later…”

“Here you are, I’ve written it on this card,” he interrupted her, as he handed her the card containing Craig’s address. “Thanks, Kerry. I’ll see you tonight.”

He walked up the corridor to the Inspector’s office. He peeked in through the window. Good, Gina was in situ, smoking her early morning fag. He knocked lightly on the door.

“Come in!”

“Ma’am, could I have a word with you?”

“What is it, Luke? I’m rather busy.”

Luke stepped further into the room and shut the door.

‘Hmm…must mean business,’ thought Gina, as she put the rest of her fag out in her ashtray.

“Well, ma’am, I thought you should know before it happens…”

“What happens, Luke? Come on, spit it out!” interrupted Gina.

“Well, me, Kerry, and Cameron are going round to Craig’s tonight, to discuss how we’re going to announce to the relief that Kerry and I have split up.”

“Okay, Luke, thanks for letting me know,” acknowledged Gina, at the same time thinking to herself, ‘at Craig’s house, eh?’ She looked up at Luke, as much as to say, ‘Anything else?’

“Ma’am,” Luke excused himself and left the office, quickly. Walking back along the corridor, he met Kerry again.

“Luke, I’ve ‘phoned Oz, and we’ll see you at Craig’s about half past seven. Okay?”

“Fine, Kerry. It’ll be better for you once it’s out in the open. Then you and Cameron won’t need to lurk around corners anymore,” Luke finished.

* * * * 

Luke was paired up with Gary today, out on the beat. He just hoped that Gary wouldn’t ‘go off on one’, when it all came out. He remembered the two of them had argued -- and fought -- over Kerry, that first time he’d asked her out. 

Luke had only asked her out because he’d been too afraid to acknowledge the feelings he'd had for Craig. He wished he hadn’t been such a fool. But then again, the time that had passed between that kiss, and now, had only served to reinforce to Luke the strength of his feelings for Craig. Soon, everyone would know how he felt, but for now it was still his beautiful secret.

“Earth to Luke…!” Gary dug him in the ribs.

“Sorry, Gary, what did you say?”

“What’re yer doing tonight? Are yer coming down the pub, for a drink with me and Tony?”

“Sorry, Gary, not tonight.”

“Got a busy night again, ‘ave yer?” Gary winked, as he looked at Luke.

“Something like that, Gary,” admitted Luke absentmindedly.

“Did Robbie ask you about Cop Idol this morning?” Gary enquired, changing the subject.

“What Cop Idol?”

“You know, like we ‘ad that time just before Cass died? It seems the Super said we can ‘ave another one, so it’s goin’ to be on in a few weeks. Robbie’s got the song sheets, and tickets, and everythin’. Why don’t you see her when we get back for refs?”

“I don’t know, Gary. I was rubbish last time, wasn’t I?”

"It’s just a bit of fun, Luke; it’s not an audition for Pop Idol itself, ya know.”

“Okay, I‘ll have a think about it,” said Luke, smiling to himself.

They continued to pound the beat until refs, without having to overly exert themselves. They returned to the station, and as they were approaching the stairs to go up to the canteen, Gina Gold came out of her office.

“PC Ashton! Can I have a word please?” Luke and Gary stopped and turned around. “It’s okay, Gary, it’s just Luke I want to see. Off you go.” She nodded towards the stairs. Gary looked at Luke, then acknowledging the Inspector, he nodded and quietly said, ‘Ma’am,’ as he carried on to the stairs.

“Luke, in here please.” She held the door open for him.

“Ma’am?” Luke couldn’t think of anything -- off hand -- that he’d done wrong, so couldn’t understand what the Inspector wanted.

“Luke, will it be all right if I come to Craig’s tonight?” she asked quietly.

“Err… yes, ma’am. If you think it would help? We’re all meeting there about half past seven. Well, I’ll already be there, but I don’t think Craig will mind.”

“Fine, Luke, I’ll see you there. And I’ll make sure I don’t get there too soon.” She smiled, then winked at him, as he turned to go out.

He just shook his head at her antics, smiling as he made his way upstairs; he needed a cup of tea before it was time to get back out on the beat. As he walked up the stairs, his mobile rang. It was Craig, ‘phoning back, as he’d promised.

On their way back out on the beat, Luke asked Gary to wait while he went to see Robbie. The pair of them walked to the front desk, and waited to see Robbie, who was dealing with a member of the public at the time.

“Yes, Luke, what do you want?” she asked him, when at last she was free.

“Gary said we’re having another Cop Idol. What songs have you got this time?” he asked her.

She handed over the list, and Luke looked carefully down it.

“That one looks okay. I’ll have a go at that, then, if I must do one,” Luke said.

“Which one is that, Luke?” Robbie asked.

Luke gave her back the list and pointed out which one he had chosen.

“Can you get that photocopied for me, Rob? I’ll pick it up on my way off duty tonight.”

“Yer, fine, Luke. See you later then,” Robbie acknowledged, as she put the list under the counter again.

As soon as the shift was finished, Luke couldn’t get back to the nick fast enough. Gary almost had to run to keep up with him.

“Hold on, Luke… what’s the hurry…?” Gary was becoming breathless.

“Sorry, Gary. Can’t you take the pace, then?” 

“Bloody Hell, Luke… anyone… would think you’d only just got… married. Slow down, mate… you’ll waste all yer energy.” Gary was gasping; the weight of his anti-stab vest and belt was beginning to take its toll.

“You’re right there, Gary. I’d better conserve my energy, hadn’t I?” said Luke, as he slowed down his pace. The last thing he wanted was to be too tired: too tired for the TLC that Craig had promised him.

They reached the station at last; Luke rushed to the Front Desk and collected the lyric sheet off Robbie, signed off, and went to get changed. He made sure he put the photocopied sheet carefully in his pocket. Luke was in and out in no time at all. He ran down the stairs, two at a time, and out, down the ramp -- the dreaded ramp -- and almost ran to his car. He pulled his bag out of the boot, and slung it on to the back seat. In the car, he signalled, engaged his gears and drove off towards the exit. Once he had filtered into the traffic, he headed off to see his lover.

* * * * 

Craig went straight home from Barton Street. He wanted to make sure that everything was okay for this evening. He was looking forward to seeing Luke tonight. He’d hated having to leaving him last night, and fully intended to make up for it when everyone had gone home. 

He was also hoping, that once the coppers at Sun Hill knew that Luke and Kerry’s marriage was over, Luke would feel more disposed to ‘coming out’ about their blossoming relationship.

Luke, arriving in Craig’s road, parked as close as he could to the house. He got out, dragged his bag off the back seat and locked the car. He made his way up the road, as quickly as he could, without drawing attention to himself. 

Even before he’d got half way up the path, Craig had opened the front door and was waiting for him. He stood aside to let Luke in, then closed the door behind him. He turned to look at Luke, and then pulled him into his arms. Luke put his arms around Craig’s waist, and rested his head against his chest.

“Oh, Luke, I’ve wanted to do this all day.” He couldn’t mask the desire in his voice. 

He loved Luke with all his heart, and could now no longer envisage living his life without Luke in it. He pulled away slightly, so he could look into Luke’s eyes. The love in Luke’s eyes shone out, as he reached forward to kiss his lover. Craig couldn’t stand it, and pulled him closer still. Kissing him passionately, he could feel that Luke's passion was as intense as his was.

“Luke,” he breathed, “I want you so much, but we have guests coming. Let’s continue this later, in a more comfortable position, hey?” Craig very gently extricated himself from Luke’s arms.

“Craig, I forgot to tell you, Gina is coming too.”

“Gina! What’s she coming for?” asked Craig, wondering why his friend wanted to get involved with all this again.

“She didn’t say, love, but I’m quite glad, because I was hoping that she would be in the canteen when it all comes out.”

“In the canteen? Luke, is that where you’re thinking of it all coming out then?”

Luke nodded, picked up his bag, and taking the stairs two at a time, he made for the bedroom. 

While upstairs, he used the loo, and after washing his hands, he came bounding down the stairs again, two at a time, as he heard the front doorbell ring. Craig had already gone to answer it, so he continued on into the kitchen.

“Come in, come in.” He stood aside to allow Cameron and Kerry to enter.

“You okay, mate?” asked Cameron, to break the silence.

“Yeah, fine thanks, Cameron,” said Craig, as he wiped his hand over his mouth. “Let’s go into the lounge, shall we?” he said, leading the way.

As they entered the lounge, the doorbell rang again.

“It's okay, Craig, I’ll get it,” shouted Luke from the kitchen. “Hi, Inspector, come in.” Luke held the door open for her to pass through.

“Are they here?” she whispered.

Luke just nodded. She made her way towards the lounge, with Luke following behind her.

“Ma’am!” Cameron murmured, standing up as she entered the room.

“Please,” she waved her arm in his direction, “call me Gina, just for this evening.” She looked around and decided to sit on one of the armchairs, then turning to Craig, she said, “Got any coffee on the go, Craig?”

“Not fresh, I’m afraid, Gina.”

“Well, I hope you’ve got some decent ‘instant’ then, instead of that ‘crap’ you tried to give me last time!”

Cameron looked at Kerry, his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline.

“It’s okay, Oz, Craig and the Inspector see each other socially, from time to time,” Kerry volunteered.

Craig got up and went to the kitchen. Once there, he reached up to the top shelf of one of the cupboards and brought down a jar of ‘Carte Noire’ he’d bought especially for Gina. He handed it to Luke.

“Here, love, give this to Gina, but go easy on the arsenic,” he laughed. Then, planting a soft kiss on Luke’s cheek, he picked up a plate of biscuits which Luke had set aside, and took them back into the lounge.

“So what have you sorted out?” Gina as always, ‘called a spade a spade’, and didn’t intend to miss anything.

“We’ve only just arrived, ma’…Gina,” Kerry said.

“Oh! Right,” she said as she dragged her bag off the floor and searched inside. Finding what she wanted, she pulled out her fags and lighter, then dropped the bag back on the floor.

“Okay, Craig, don’t get yourself in a twist! I’ll go outside for this,” she said, holding up the packet and nodding towards the kitchen. “Won’t be a mo.” 

She got up and walked to the kitchen and out through the back door. ‘God! I hope they get this sorted quickly, then at least we can have a decent drink; a good ‘Malt’ would go down a treat,’ she thought, as she smoked her fag, and pondered the bottle of Scotch in her bag.

Inside, Luke took the coffee into the lounge and gave one to Kerry. Cameron helped himself to a mug off the tray. Luke put Gina’s on the small table nearest the chair she had just vacated. He then put the tray down on the dining table. Picking up the two remaining mugs of steaming coffee, he planted himself on the arm of Craig’s chair. After handing him a mug, Luke took a sip from his own coffee, as Gina breezed back in.

“Okey dokey, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” She was definitely in her ’I’m in charge’ mode.

Craig and Luke just looked at each other and smiled indulgently. They were used to Gina and her ways.

“Come on, Luke, chop, chop! What have you decided, then?” she wanted to know.

“Well…”

“Come on, Luke, spit it out!” she interrupted.

“Gina, just sit back and relax will you? And listen without interrupting, okay!” Luke was getting exasperated with her. 

He felt like saying ‘shut up and listen’, but she was still his Inspector; yet he needed her to keep quiet, so he could tell them what he envisaged happening.

* * * * 

After Cameron and Kerry had gone, Gina pulled the bottle of Scotch out of her bag.

“Come on, Craig, get some glasses out and we’ll have a toast -- a toast to everything going according to plan.” 

It was no good even trying to object, so Craig dutifully took the coffee mugs back into the kitchen and took down three of his best whisky tumblers. She’d only moan if he gave her his usual ones, and quite frankly, the sooner she went the better. Then he and Luke could start their own ‘celebrations’. As he walked back into the lounge, he heard her talking to Luke.

“Do you think it will have the desired effect, Luke?"

“Well, if Cameron does his part well, it wouldn’t matter if they were having a fireworks display in there: they’d hear what was said. Let’s face it, anything said in the canteen spreads around the station like wild fire, especially if Robbie’s in there.” He laughed as he said it.

“Here we are then. Are you going to play Mother, Gina…?”

“Talking of ‘mother’, how are you two fixed for a spot of baby sitting one weekend?” she interrupted.

Craig, standing in front of her with the glasses, looked at her sharply.

“Not next weekend, Craig” she mouthed, without Luke seeing her.

“Err… that’ll be fine, won’t it, Luke? Are you up for it?” asked Craig.

Luke, trying not to laugh at the way he’d phrased it, answered, “Fine. Whatever you want to do is okay with me.” He sniggered. This was not lost on Gina, who just raised her eyes heavenwards.

“Can I tell Adam that you will baby sit then? Stop sniggering, the pair of you -- you’re like a couple of kids!”

“Sorry, Gina… yes, we’ll baby sit,” replied Craig, who by this time was nearly hysterical, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter

With Luke laughing as well, there was no doing any good with him, and in the end even Gina had to see the funny side. The three of them sat there with tears of laughter streaming down their faces.

“Craig… get… that... Scotch poured… out,” she managed to say in between wiping her eyes and trying to control herself.

After a while they started to calm down, but Craig only had to look at Luke and they were off again, which of course started Gina off too.

Craig studiously tried to calm himself down. He poured the amber liquid into the glasses and handed one to Gina. He also handed one to Luke, trying not to look at him, but it was no good, he cracked up anyway.

“Bloody Hell, you two,” she laughed, as she swigged her drink down in one go. “I’m off now,” she said, as she stood up. “Make sure you’re not late in the morning, Ashton, or I’ll have your nuts in a jar.” Then she realised what she’d said, and the three of them cracked up again.

Craig stood up to show her out, and the pair of them went giggling along the hall to the front door. 

“Will you be okay… Gina? You could… always stay in the spare… room, you know?” he managed to say in between giggles.

“What? With you two in the next room? ‘On yer bike’ Craig, I need my ‘beauty sleep’.” Hearing her say that, just made Craig worse.

“Bye, Luke!” she shouted down the hall. All she got in reply was more laughter from Luke. “I haven’t forgotten about next weekend, Craig, don’t worry." With that, she breezed out of the door and off to find her car.

* * * * 

In the lounge, Luke, still laughing, was collecting the glasses together and tidying up, when Craig walked back in.

“Come here, Luke,” he held his arms open towards him.

“Just a minute, Craig,” he nodded at the glasses in his hands, “then I’m all yours,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. This set Craig off again.

He followed Luke into the kitchen, and as soon as he’d put the glasses on the draining board, Craig grabbed hold of him.

“Luke, I thought Gina was never going to go. You’ve no idea how much I wanted to hold your hand, when you were sitting on the arm of my chair.” He looked into Luke’s eyes, the merriment of the last few minutes completely forgotten.

Luke reached up; putting his hands round Craig’s neck, he then ran his fingers through his lovely thick hair. He loved doing that, because apart from the feel of Craig’s hair, it brought Craig’s body closer to his own.

“Come on, Luke, I think it’s time for that TLC I mentioned this morning. Don’t you?” 

Together, they walked towards the stairs. As they reached the foot of the stairs, Craig pulled him round and kissed him lightly on the lips. Luke responded in like manner and then, like a pan that suddenly boils over, he set off laughing again.

“I’ll race you up the stairs for the bathroom, Gilmore!” 

The sound of Luke’s laughter, of course, set Craig off again; and as he was the more giggly of the two, Luke was able to get out of his arms and fly up the stairs in front of him, to reach the bathroom first.

“Just you wait, Ashton! I’ll have you, just you wait and see.”

Luke popped his head out of the bathroom. “Is that a promise, Gilmore? Do you think you’ll be able to stop laughing long enough?” He shot back in the bathroom and locked the door, as Craig came bounding up the stairs. 

“You’ll be sorry you said that, Ashton!” He laughed, as he went into the bedroom.

While he waited for Luke to finish in the bathroom, he stripped down to his T-shirt and boxers, leaving his clothes on a chair, then sat on the edge of the bed. Then Luke walked in, completely ‘starkers’!

“Oh, my God, Luke, come here, let me hold you!” He stood up, as Luke approached him. Luke walked straight into the circle of Craig’s arms and lent his head on Craig’s chest. 

“I love you, Craig,” he whispered into Craig’s body, as he entwined his arms around Craig’s waist. 

They stood together, just content to be alone at last and holding one another. Then they moved towards the bed. Letting go of Luke, Craig pulled back the duvet and motioned to Luke to get in. 

“I’ll just go to the toilet and clean my teeth, love; I won’t be a minute. Keep my side warm, won’t you?” He ducked as Luke threw a pillow at him, as he went through the door.

After finishing in the bathroom, Craig climbed into bed beside Luke. As Luke turned to face him, Craig cupped Luke’s face with his hands and kissed him with a passion so strong, it nearly took Luke’s breath away.

When he managed to surface for some air, he looked at Craig.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay, love?” Luke was concerned.

“I’m fine, Luke. It’s just that sometimes I can’t believe you’re actually here -- in my bed and in my life -- after all this time.”

“You’d better believe it, lover, ‘cause I’m not going anywhere, from now on, without you. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone, Craig Gilmore, and don’t you forget it!”

With that, he slid down the bed and proceeded to show Craig just how much he loved him. They were engulfed in a passion so strong for the next couple of hours, that it surprised them both. It ended with them reaching their climax together, as they called out each others' names. Sated, they lay together, bestowing gentle kisses, one to the other; their bodies bathed in sweat.

“You okay, Luke?” murmured Craig.

“Craig, it just gets better and better. I was a bloody fool. We could have been having this for nearly two years, if I hadn’t been so stupid. I’m so sorry.”

“Luke, don’t berate yourself, love. You weren’t ready, then, the way you are now. With hindsight, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He spoke gently to him as he stroked his back.

* * * * 

Luke awoke to find that Craig had already gone downstairs. He climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. As he got to the top of the stairs, he shouted down,  
“Have you had a shower already, Craig?”

“Yes, love. I’ve left some clean towels out for you. I’m just making some breakfast, so don’t be too long.”

Luke continued on his way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. While he waited for it to heat up, he cleaned his teeth. When he’d finished, he put his toothbrush in the glass beside Craig’s. ‘I can always buy a new one for the flat,’ he thought.

Once out of the bathroom, and dressed, Luke padded downstairs and went into the kitchen. 

Craig had made some toast, and it was on the table together with marmalade, jam and marmite. As Luke sat down, Craig passed him a mug of tea, then picking his own up off the countertop, he joined Luke at the table.

“How are you this morning, love?”

“Brilliant, thanks, Craig. D’you know, if they gave out degrees for lovemaking, you’d have your PhD by now.” He smiled at Craig and blew him a kiss, as his mouth was now full of toast.

Craig playfully tapped him under the chin. “We’ll have to get cracking, otherwise you know what Gina said she’d do to you if you were late.”

Luke nearly choked on his toast and started coughing. Craig jumped up and started slapping him on the back, until he cried out.

“Gerroff, Craig, I’m okay, you’ll hit me into next week, if you’re not careful. You don’t know your own strength, sometimes. Don’t forget, you’re nearly twice the size of me.”

“Sorry, Luke. I wasn’t thinking how hard I was hitting you; I just didn’t want you to ‘peg’ out on me, that’s all.”

They sat together for a while, eating and drinking and playing footsie under the table. Craig was the first to finish. He put his dirty dishes in the sink and turned on the tap. 

“I’ll just go and get my jacket, love. Will you be ready soon?” Craig asked, as he turned to go out into the hall again.

“I’ve finished now. I’ll just put these into the sink with yours, and then I’m ready. My jacket’s in the hall hanging over the banisters; I brought it down with me before breakfast.”

Together they went to the front door, and jostled to get through. Luke, as usual, won, because he was able to duck down under Craig’s arm and slip out that way.

Craig’s car was on the hard standing, so Luke waited while Craig got in the driver’s seat, then looking around to make sure no one was watching him, Luke blew him a kiss. As Craig started up the engine, Luke turned and walked quickly up the road to where he had parked his car last night. He unlocked it, got in and started up the engine. After signalling, he pulled out and drove off: off to Sun Hill, to put into operation the plan that had been formulated last night. By tonight, all of Sun Hill nick would know that the Ashton’s marriage was over.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 23

 

Luke arrived at Sun Hill with minutes to spare. He raced into the locker room and quickly changed; the others had already left for the briefing room, so there was no backchat this morning. 

He flew down the stairs and just managed to get into the room ahead of Inspector Gold. She gave him a withering frown as he sat down, but he could see that it hadn’t quite reached her eyes. Without further ado, she began briefing the assembled coppers as to what duties they were to perform today, while Sergeant Murphy remained mute throughout.

Luke, she placed in CAD, along with a new PC who'd temporarily transferred in from the 'B' relief. She wanted Luke where she could see him. She didn’t want to miss a minute of the drama that would unfold later.

* * * * 

At lunchtime, she made sure that a relief PC was sent to CAD on time, so Luke wouldn’t be late going up to the canteen. She was waiting outside as he left the CAD room, and quickly followed him up the stairs and into the canteen, where they both purchased a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

Luke sat at one of the front tables, and positioned himself facing into the centre of the room. Gina positioned herself at a table over to the left of the food bar, from where she had a clear view of the whole room.

The rest of the relief, including Kerry, entered the canteen in dribs and drabs. Slowly, but surely, they all sat down. Although Robbie was already in the canteen, Kerry ignored her, and chose a table in the centre of the room and sat alone.

As if on cue, Cameron came sauntering into the canteen with Tony.

“Just excuse me a minute, mate,” he said to Tony, as he made his way over to Kerry’s table.

“How’s my gorgeous Pommy Sheila today?” he said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear. He crouched down to her level and planted a kiss on her lips.

The normal babbling sound in the canteen ceased abruptly. The canteen staff stopped serving; the girl washing the dishes dropped the plate she was drying, and to a man the whole canteen said, ‘Shush!’

The assembled coppers stopped eating, talking, and reading their newspapers. A few forks were dropped, and someone sounded as though they were choking, but they all looked over to Kerry’s table wondering what would happen next.

Gina sat bemused, watching it all unfold.

Des, as usual, was the first to respond to those sitting by him. “Bloody hellfire, what’s ‘Skippy’ doin’ with Luke’s missus?” 

“Can’t yer find one of yer own, ‘Skippy’? ‘Ave yer gorra take someone else’s then?” he shouted over to Cameron.

Cameron just sat down beside Kerry, and she leaned over and kissed him.

Gary looked as though his eyes where going to pop out.

“Come on, Luke! You’re not going to let that Aussie bastard pinch yer wife, are ya?” he shouted over to Luke.

Tony, as usual, ever the peacemaker, restrained Gary as he tried to get up from the table.

Just as all this was unfolding, Reg walked into the canteen, but stopped quickly when he realised that something was wrong. He looked at Des.

“What’s up, Des?”

“Bloody Hell, Reg, trust you to be late for lunch on the one day something happens. 'Skippy', over there,” he pointed to Cameron, “’as only gone and kissed Luke’s missus as if he bloody well owns her! That’s all!” he said exasperatedly to his partner on the beat. Some would like to have said that they were partners on more than the beat, as they seemed to be joined at the hip at times.

Reg’s pained expression was lost on Des, as he sat down beside him at the table, trying to take in what he’d just heard.

Tony looked at Luke to try to judge his reaction, but Luke studiously ignored everyone and quietly ate his sandwich.

Gina was trying desperately to remember every word, every nuance, and every action, to relay to Adam when she saw him next. 

The officers from CID couldn’t believe what they’d just seen -- some detectives they turned out to be. They hadn’t noticed a thing; yet from the way Kerry and Cameron were looking at each other, it had been going on for some time.

June Ackland recovered her composure sufficiently to get up out of her seat and go to Luke’s table.

“Are you okay, Luke?” she asked as she sat down.

She couldn’t understand the look on Luke’s face. It was a sort of self-satisfied look, as though he didn’t have a care in the world.

“I’m fine thanks, Sarge, just fine.”

“Luke, what’s going on? You and Kerry haven’t been married all that long?”

“Sixteen months is long enough!” interrupted Luke.

“Well, are you going to stand by and let Cameron take your wife?”

“Sarge… June, I’m fine, really, I am. Cameron’s doing me a favour, you know -- it was a huge mistake, me and Kerry getting married -- just look how happy she is with him.” He smiled at June as he continued, “I just couldn’t love her the way she wanted.”

Kerry and Cameron, oblivious to everyone, now that their relationship was out in the open, were holding hands and whispering to each other.

Luke decided it was time to act. He left his table, and made his way over to the table where Cameron and Kerry were still whispering to one another.

“I hope you’ll both be very happy… look after her, mate, she’s a great girl.” Luke smiled at them both, as he turned to resume his seat.

Des, as always, the one to have the last word, said to no one in particular, but everyone in general:

“I’ve bloody well seen it all now! Come on, Reggie Babe, let’s get out of 'ere and get some fresh air.”

As Reg stood up to go, he knocked his chair over. The sudden crash was enough to shock everyone out of their daze, and slowly the canteen returned to normal. Des just grabbed hold of Reg’s arm and marched him out.

Gary, passing Luke’s table, pushed his face up against Luke’s and almost spat at him.

“I knew you were no good for ‘er! Why didn’t you let someone else ‘ave a go then?”

Luke pulled his face away from Gary’s and said, “I have, Gary, I have,” as he nodded over towards Kerry and Cameron. ‘Yes!’ he thought to himself, ‘it’s all going according to plan.’

In the background, Luke could hear Robbie sitting herself down at Kerry and Cameron's table, and asking Kerry, "So, come on mate, tell me all!"

* * * * 

After lunch, Luke went back to CAD, but not before he’d ‘phoned Craig to tell him how the plan had worked.

“Craig, it went off like a dream. Des, as usual, came up trumps, and started everyone off.”

“Did anyone have a go at you, Luke?” Craig asked anxiously.

“Well, who do you think?”

“Gary!”

“Yeah, you’re right: Gary. He’s never forgiven me for taking her out in the first place. I think he’d have punched me, if Tony hadn’t stopped him. All in all, Craig, I think Kerry and Cameron will be great together now. Anyway after…” Luke stopped quickly, realising that he was about to say something he didn’t want Craig to know about yet.

“Anyway, what, Luke?” Craig wanted to know.

“Err… anyway, after a while the lads will have something else to talk about, won’t they?” He’d had to think quickly to get out of that.

“I see,” said Craig, not fully convinced, but prepared to let it go for now, as he continued, “Luke, do you want to come here tonight, or do you need some time to yourself?”

“Craig, do you mind if I just go back to the flat? I feel absolutely knackered after all that’s gone on here today. Is it okay if I come tomorrow, please?”

“Of course you can, love. I think we both probably need a good night's sleep after the last couple of days. ‘Phone me before you go to bed, okay?”

“Try and stop me. 'Bye for now, Craig. I love you,” he added quietly, but not quietly enough, as Gina Gold cleared her throat, behind him.

“Not working today, PC Ashton?” she asked, trying to keep the smile off her face.

“Yes, ma’am,” he smiled at her.

“Good! Well get to it then,” she said. She gave him a playful slap on the arm, as she went back into her office. Just as she went through the door, her ‘phone rang.

“Gina Gol…”

“Gina, did you ask Craig and Luke about baby sitting next weekend?”

“Next weekend?” she almost shouted at him. “I thought it was this weekend?” she snapped. He might be her superior officer, but on this occasion, he was her boyfriend and he couldn’t have it both ways.

“Sorry, Gina, I got the dates wrong, and it’s definitely next weekend.” Adam tried to sound contrite, but didn’t quite manage it. 

He’d been dreading telling her, because he knew how she would react, but then that’s why he loved her: she was so predictable, not that he would ever let her know that.

“Right, Adam, you’re going to have to do me a favour! Ring Bob Jones at Barton Street, and ask him to give Craig this weekend off, as well as the following one.”

“Why?” questioned Adam.

“Because Craig’s taking Luke to Wales to meet his mum and dad, that’s why! I’ve already said Luke can go next weekend. Now I’ll have to alter all my rotas again: just because you got the bloody dates wrong!”

“Gina, I’ve said I’m sorry, what more can I do?”

“Oh, Adam, I’m sorry too. I’m just a bit frazzled this afternoon. It came out at lunchtime that Luke and Kerry’s marriage is up the spout. I’ll tell you all about it later, when I see you. Just you get on the ‘phone to Bob Jones, before you forget! I’m going to have to ‘phone Craig now to tell him the ‘good news'. See you tonight, dear.” With that she put the ‘phone down.

* * * * 

Craig’s mobile rang, and as he went to answer it, he saw it was Gina calling.

“Hi, Gina, anything wrong?”

“Yes, there is: next weekend -- you can forget it!”

”Pardon? What do you mean?”

“Your trip to Wales, unless you can go this weekend, you’ll have to call it off!”

“Why? What’s happened?” Craig’s spirits plummeted.

“Only Adam, lovely man that he is, got his dates mixed up. We need you to sit the whole of next weekend…”

“Hang on a minute, Gina,” he interrupted, “It’s all arranged! And what do you mean, 'we need you to sit the whole of next weekend'?”

“Look, Craig, I’ve told Adam to get onto Bob Jones, and ask him to give you this weekend off too. I'll do the same for Luke! Can you ‘phone your parents to see if it’s okay to go this weekend? Please, Craig!”

"Does this mean that you want me to stay at Adam's house the whole of next weekend?"

"Yes, please, Craig. We're off to a Jazz FM Weekend in Birmingham."

“Okay, I'll ‘phone my mother and I’ll get back to you,” he said resignedly, then put down the ’phone.

Craig sat at his desk thinking. ‘At least if it's brought forward to this weekend, there’ll be less time to worry about it. But will it be too soon for Luke?’ he thought to himself. Just at that minute, there was a knock on his door. Inspector Jones opened it and walked in.

“Sir?” enquired Craig.

“I’ve had a request for you to have this weekend off, as well as the next. Is that what you want, Craig?”

“Err… yes, sir, if that’s okay with you? But it’ll mean that I’ll have had three weekends off, one after the other. I don’t know how the relief will take that,” Craig answered.

“Leave that to me, Craig; don’t you worry about it. Right, you’re off this weekend!” He nodded to Craig and left his office.

Craig took out his mobile phone once more, and ‘phoned Gina.

“Gina, Inspector Jones has just been in and given me this weekend off, as well as the next, so you’d better do the same for Luke. I’ll ‘phone my mum now. Get Luke in and tell him now, so that I can ‘phone him later!” Without waiting for her reply, he cut the call off.

Now he had to ‘phone his mother.

“Hello, Mam. Listen, is it alright if I come down this weekend instead of next? I've got something on next weekend.”

Craig smiled as he heard her reply.

“Thanks, Mam, and yes I'll still be bringing my friend. Just don’t embarrass me, that’s all. Love you, Mam. See you late Friday night then.” 

Everything was coming together after all.

* * * * 

Luke was having quite an easy afternoon of it in CAD. Nothing much was going on. The temporary transfer PC -- Fred -- was doing a crossword, and Luke himself, looked half-asleep, when Inspector Gold came through the door.

“Luke, Luke!” she bellowed when her first response was ignored. Fred jumped as he heard her voice, and excused himself quickly, before she had a go at him, too, for doing the crossword. He left the room quickly, bound for the gents.

“Sorry, ma’am.” Luke blushed and felt flustered.

“Late night, last night, was it?” she enquired.

“Sort of…”

“Sort of, now that’s interesting,” she interrupted him, then continued. “Right Luke, I’ve had to adjust the rota and you’re off this weekend, not next. Okay? It'll mean you'll have to do ten days on the late shift from Monday, then have four days off.”

“Err… Yes, ma’am, if you say so."

“Yes, I do. Now get on with your work, and no more shuteye, do you hear me?”

“Ma’am,” he answered in a quiet voice.

Gina had just gone when Luke’s mobile ‘phone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was Craig.

“Luke, I’m off this weekend. How do you fancy staying with me over the weekend?”

“Great, Craig! Gina’s just given me this weekend off too. I’ll speak to you tonight, okay? I love you, Craig,” he added softly.

“Okay, Luke, I’ll look forward to hearing from you this evening, and I love you too.”

Luke sat back as he cancelled the call. Just then, his partner came back, peeking through the glass partition first to see if the Inspector was still there. Luke, still holding his ‘phone thought about the time he was going to spend with Craig at the weekend. It perked him up no end, especially after what had happened at lunchtime. He even felt like going to Craig’s tonight, after all. 

“Fred, I’m just going to the gents. It’s not busy at the moment. I won’t be long.” With that he stood up, and removing his head set, he left the room. Walking down the corridor to the gents, he scrolled down the ‘phone book’ on his mobile, and rang Craig.

“Craig, can I change my mind and come down tonight, and stay at the flat tomorrow night? Then I can get my stuff washed for the weekend.”

“Of course you can, love. Shall I cook a meal, or do you prefer a takeaway?”

“Takeaway I think, Craig, then we can spend more time together.”

“Don’t be daft, Luke, we’ll have the whole weekend alone together.”

‘Mind you,’ Craig thought, with a grin, ‘we won't.’

"Okay, a takeaway it is, Luke. See you later, love.”

Luke cancelled the call, and as he went to put it back in his pocket, it rang again: it was Tony.

“Luke, are you alright?”

“Fine, Tony. I‘m fine, honest, I am.”

“What happened between you and Kerry, then? I must admit you looked a bit flustered at your wedding, as though things were a bit rushed. But after the wedding, I thought it would all be okay.”

“I was just swept along by it all, Tone, and didn’t know what to do about it, except just to carry on with the wedding. Anyway, where are you? How come you’ve got time to talk to me?”

“We’re down by the river, Luke. Gary’s gone for some tea. Just thought I’d see if you were okay.”

“Yes, honestly, Tone, I’m fine. I’ll tell you about it one day, but not just now. 'Bye, Tone, be good!” 

Luke, by this time, had arrived back in CAD, and was just about to pick up his head set when a call came through, this time on the CAD phone system -- another officer wanting to know how things were. “I’d better take out a full page advert in The Times, or maybe The Mirror, to tell everyone that I’m okay,” he muttered.

“What was that, Luke?” asked Gina, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Sorry, ma’am, everyone keeps asking me if I’m alright.”

“Don’t worry, Luke, it’ll be a ‘nine days wonder’. They’ll be talking about someone else before you know it.”

‘Probably me… probably me,’ she continued to say quietly to herself.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Anyway, you can leave about fifteen minutes before the end of your shift. That way you will miss the rest of the relief. They’ll have calmed down a bit by tomorrow.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Oh, by the way, Craig will be baby sitting Malcolm next weekend. You'll be able to go to the house for Saturday if you want too. You can always have a sleep there -- we seem to have enough bedrooms to put an army – then come straight here for your shift on the Saturday night. That okay with you, then?” She spoke very quietly, so as not to be heard by Fred; who was studiously looking at some paperwork at the back of the office, in an attempt to give the impression he was working. Giving Luke a studied look, she turned to leave.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he smiled as she went through the door.

True to her word, she came back fifteen minutes before the end of his shift and took over from him, much to Fred's horror. Luke wasted no time in getting changed, and was off out of the nick before anyone could see him.

Back at the flat, he collected all his dirty clothes together and put them in the washing machine. He put soap powder and fabric softener in the dispenser, selected the cycle he wanted, then switched it on.

He went into the bathroom to get washed. He’d changed his clothes in the bedroom, berating himself for not getting changed before he’d put the washing machine on. That way, the clothes that he’d just taken off would be in the machine, along with the other dirty clothes. Annoyed with himself, he dropped them in the linen basket, then went into the lounge.

He waited for the wash cycle to finish, then put the now washed clothes on a maiden to dry off while he was at Craig’s. He could do the ironing tomorrow night. He grabbed his jacket and keys and left the flat, taking care to lock the door behind him.

* * * * 

He arrived at Craig’s house, and parked his car up the road in the first available space. He walked back and almost skipped up the path.

Craig must have been looking out for him, as he had the front door open before Luke had time to ring the front door bell. They gazed at each other, their eyes drawn together as though magnetised. It never ceased to amaze either if them, how much it affected them just to see one another. 

When they’d worked together at Sun Hill, even before The Kiss, if they had come upon each other accidentally, it was like an electric shock to them both. Even after Luke had been so horrible to Craig in the locker room; even after he’d come back from his honeymoon; any onlooker would have seen the depth of feeling they had for one another, whether they were prepared to acknowledge it or not.

“Come in, Luke,” Craig finally said.

Luke moved like a robot, his eyes never leaving Craig’s, as he made his way inside. Craig shut the door with his foot, as he caught hold of Luke in a passionate embrace.

Luke, just glad to be with him, leaned against Craig’s chest and felt so safe.

“Craig, why do I feel so safe with you?” he asked.

“Maybe it’s because you know, without any doubt, that I love you with all my heart.” He lifted Luke’s face up and kissed him tenderly. Then held him close for a few more minutes.

“Right, come on, Ashton, let’s get this meal ordered!” Craig was taking charge again. He knew they could have stood there in that embrace all night, without eating anything. 

“What are we having tonight, Craig?” Luke asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Okay, hotshot, calm down,” Craig said as he playfully punched his ribs. “First, let's have a drink, while we decide… Do you want beer, or wine, Luke?”

“I’ll have wine, for a change, please, and can we have Chinese tonight?” he asked Craig, as he followed him into the kitchen.

“Fine, you go and order while I pour the wine,” he said, as he looked in a drawer for a menu, which he gave to Luke. 

Luke went into the lounge and ‘phoned for the takeaway. He ordered the 'Banquet for Two'. Craig came in as Luke put the ‘phone down, and handed him a glass of wine.

“What are we having then?”

“I’ve ordered a ‘Banquet for Two’, as I couldn’t decide what to have. This way we have a bit of several dishes.”

Craig raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. He didn’t really care what they had. Luke was here and that was all that mattered. They sat down together on the sofa and sipped their wine.

“You were going to tell me what happened at lunchtime, so come on: tell me all!”

Luke laughed at hearing Craig repeat Robbie's words, then launched into the whole scenario: from Gina going with him into the canteen, right through to the coppers who'd called him to ask what was going on. Craig had to smile when he heard how Des had reacted. You could always rely on Des! Just as Luke was coming to an end, the doorbell rang.

“Shall I go, Craig?” Luke volunteered.

“Yes, okay, here you are,” he said, as he pulled some money out of his pocket and gave it to Luke.

Luke took the food into the kitchen.

“Are we eating in here?” he shouted through to Craig.

“I think so, don’t you? It’s a bit messy, Chinese food, I’ll be out in two ticks.”

Craig got up off the sofa, collected the half-full glasses of wine and took them into the kitchen. Luke had put the food on the table, and busied himself getting plates, forks and spoons. He knew that Craig didn’t go in for chopsticks.

“Bloody Hell, Luke, how many are we feeding for heaven’s sake?” Craig gasped at the amount of food that had been delivered.

“It’s only a ‘Banquet for Two’, like I told you. You can always put any unused rice in the freezer, you know?”

“Okay, let's get it while it’s still hot, then.”

Contrary to Craig’s original opinion that there was too much food, they managed to get through most of it, accompanied by several more glasses of wine.

“Luke, did you come in your car?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you’ll have to stay here now. You can’t drive home after all that wine.”

“Oh dear, and I so wanted to go home and sleep in my own bed tonight.” He feigned mock horror, at the suggestion that he should stay with Craig.

“Does that mean that you’re going to take advantage of me, then, Sarge?”

“You’ll have to wait and see, PC Ashton,” said Craig, raising his eyebrow.

Luke loved watching him raise his eyebrow. He leaned over and kissed Craig’s mouth. It tasted of Craig, and the Chinese food they'd just eaten. Pulling away, he smiled at Craig and took another sip of his wine.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 24

 

Luke went to Craig’s house straight from work. He’d left a bag containing his clothes in the boot of his car, while he was at work. He’d been like ‘a cat on a hot tin roof’ all day, in anticipation. He arrived at Craig’s house, and noticed that the car was parked on the road, so he drove up onto the hard standing. Lately, they had taken to going for a drive in the early evening, so, he reasoned that that was what they were going to do tonight. He took his bag out of the boot, locked the car, and walked up to the front door; which opened as he approached it.

“Come on, Luke, let’s go for a drive while it’s still nice and light.”

“Okay, I’ll just go to the loo first,” said Luke, as he brushed past Craig.

Craig had been banking on him doing that. Luke always seemed to need the toilet as soon as he got to Craig’s. He picked up Luke’s bag and put it in the boot of his car, beside his own; he knew Luke wouldn’t even notice.

“Right, Gilmore! Are we off then?" breezed Luke, as he ran down the stairs and out of the front door.

“Yes, Luke, we’re off now,” he replied, mentally crossing his fingers and toes that Luke wouldn’t kick off, when he realised what was happening. 

Fortunately, Luke fell asleep quite soon, as Craig headed for the M4 motorway. ‘For a young man,’ he thought, ‘Luke needs an awful lot of sleep.’ Craig smiled down at his passenger  
his head leaning against the window, fast asleep. 

Once on the motorway, Craig put his foot down -- not breaking the speed limit, but not dawdling either. The road was comparatively clear, compared to what it could be like during the day, and he made the most of it.

Luke was still fast asleep as Craig pulled into the service station for petrol, and to use the facilities. As he stopped the car, Luke started to stir from his sleep.

“Okay, sleepy head?” Craig asked gently, wondering what Luke’s reaction would be when he realised where they were.

“Yeah, sorry, Craig, I was knackered,” he said, as he looked around. “Craig! Where are we?” he gasped, as he took in his surroundings.

“At a service station…”

“I know that! I’m not soft!” he barked. “But why are we here? What’s going on, Craig?”  
“Well, I’m, err… taking you to meet my mam and dad.”  
“What? Why didn’t you tell me? Craig, why?”  
“Would you have come willingly, if I’d told you last week that I wanted you to come with me, Luke?” Craig asked gently, wondering if he’d made a huge mistake after all.

Luke just sat there, his face a study of annoyance. He got out of the car, without uttering a word.

“I’ll bloody kill him!” he shouted, not caring if anyone else heard him or not, as he marched off to the toilets. Craig, for all he needed the toilet, just sat in the car; his head bowed, his emotions all over the place.

Eventually, Craig got out of the car, filled up with petrol, and after paying for it, he drove over to the building that housed the toilets, and parked up in the designated area. He left the car after locking it, and went looking for Luke. Craig couldn’t find him anywhere in the toilet block, so he used the toilet himself, washed his hands, then walked outside again. 

He looked around, and saw the café, so he walked across to it. "Why are service station cafés always so far away," he mumbled to himself, as he walked. He looked inside, and, to his relief, he saw Luke sat at a table, nursing a cup of something.

He went inside and bought a cup of what passed for coffee, and taking it over, he sat at Luke’s table. Luke looked up at him in stony silence; the look on his face was one that Craig had hoped he’d never have to see again. It reminded him of that day in the locker room. Craig’s spirit dropped even further. They sat in silence, sipping their drinks.

Time passed, and Craig began to wonder if Luke would ever speak to him again, when Luke reached out his hand and allowed his fingers to touch Craig’s. It was like an electric shock. They both jumped back, pulling their hands apart. 

“Craig, I’m sorry,” Luke said, without looking up.

“Luke, look at me! Please?” begged Craig.

Slowly, Luke dragged his gaze up from the table, and looked at Craig.

“Do you want to go back home? I’ll go back, if you want to.”

Gazing at Craig, he could see the unshed tears in Craig’s eyes. He reached back with his hand and put it over Craig’s.

“No, Craig; now we’re here, lets just keep going. It was just a shock, realising what was happening. I’m so sorry I walked away from you like I did.” Luke smiled at the man he loved, realising that going to see Craig’s parents would be another hurdle crossed in their personal race to be together, always.

They finished their drinks, stood up together, and left side by side. Luke got so close to Craig, that their arms touched as they walked towards the café exit.

Once outside, Luke shouted, “Race you to the car, Gilmore!”

Although he wasn’t really in the mood, Craig started jogging. Luke, of course, started running; so summoning up all his energy, Craig broke into a run. Because he didn’t think that Craig could run very fast, Luke didn’t run as fast as he was able, so he was taken by surprise as Craig shot past him.

“Oy! Were did you learn to run like that?” panted Luke, as he caught up with Craig, by now almost at the car.

“Well…you…see,” gasped Craig, “I…used…to play…rugby and…we had to run…like the clappers up and down…the field."

The pair of them stopped at the car, then turned and leant their backs against it; hands almost touching. They rested for a while to get their breath back. On the quiet, Luke was quite impressed with Craig’s effort, but wouldn’t dream of telling him so -- well, not yet anyway.

“Come on, Luke, we’ll have to get going now. We’ve still a long way to go.”

“Craig, do you want me to drive for a while, then you can take over when we get a bit nearer?”

“Okay, love, here’s the keys.” He handed them over to Luke, and made to walk around to the passenger’s side.

“Hey, where’re you going?” Luke asked, as he grabbed hold of Craig’s arm. 

“Err… round to the passenger’s side; you’re driving, aren’t you?”

“You’re not going anywhere until you’ve kissed me.”

“What? You want me to kiss you in a public place?” he exclaimed, as he turned to face Luke.

“There’s no one about; I’ve checked. And I want to feel you near me so much, Craig.” He gazed into Craig’s eyes, and could see the desire that Craig, too, felt.

“Luke, come here, love.” He held Luke close, and kissed him gently.

“Craig, I’m so sorry for the way I behaved before,” Luke said, as he planted little kisses on Craig’s mouth.

He loved Craig completely, and knew he’d never love anyone the way he loved Craig.

“Luke, love, come on, we must get going; my parents will think that we’re never coming.”

With one last kiss, Luke got in the car, behind the wheel. Craig got in the passenger side.

“What if they don’t like me?”

Craig got hold of Luke’s hand. “It’ll be alright, Luke.”

Luke gave a nervous laugh.

“Look at me, Luke!" Craig demanded. “It will be okay; and if they don’t take to you, we’ll go home. But who wouldn’t like you, my love?” Craig held Luke’s gaze, then lifted Luke’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

“I love you, Luke Ashton, and I won’t let anyone harm you. Do you understand?”

Luke just nodded.

“Okay, hotshot, let’s get going then,” Craig said brightly, hoping to ease Luke’s apprehension and nervousness.

Luke started up the engine, put the car in gear, and slowly backed the car out of the parking space, before driving towards the exit.

Craig took out his mobile phone, located the number he wanted, and pressed the ‘call’ button.

“Mam? Don’t bother with anything to eat, for us; we’ll stop somewhere on the way. See you later, then…Yes, he’s here. He’s doing the driving for a bit. Love you, Mam. See you soon.” Craig turned to smile at Luke, as he en ded the call and put the mobile back in his pocket.

“Right, my sweet -- I’m taking you out to dinner. Our first official date, Luke.” Craig was beginning to feel like the visit was going to be a good thing after all.

* * * * 

Luke continued to drive until they reached the nearest service station to the Severn Bridge. In the car park, they sat for a moment, just holding hands.

“Are you okay, Luke?” asked Craig, knowing that the nearer they got to his parent’s house, the more nervous Luke was likely to become.

“I’m not too bad at the moment; but don’t leave me on my own with them for a moment, will you?”

“Of course not, love. Why would I leave you on your own anyway?”

“I don’t know, I’m just saying I need you to stay with me, that’s all.”

Craig raised Luke’s hand to his mouth, and kissed it.

“I promise: I won’t leave you alone for a second, my love, not for a single second. Come on, Luke -- let’s go to the loo, and then we can be off to get something to eat. I’m beginning to feel really hungry.”

They both got out of the car. Craig locked it, and as they made their way over to the toilet block, Luke had a quick look around. As no other drivers were around, he reached over and kissed Craig on the cheek, which stopped him in his tracks.

“Luke, I thought you were the one who wanted to be careful?” said Craig, as he turned towards Luke and pulled him into his arms. He kissed him tenderly, and was just about to get a little more passionate, when they heard the door of the toilet block slam shut. They broke away from each other, as they saw a huge mountain of a man approaching them. 

Certainly, he wasn’t the kind of bloke you'd want to meet in an alley on a dark night. His head was completely shaved, and as he got closer, they could see that he appeared to be tattooed from head to toe. He also had so many piercings -- that were visible to the onlooker, let alone how many he had that couldn’t be seen -- that if an industrial magnet had suddenly appeared over his head, he would have shot up faster than you could blink. He wore jeans, industrial style boots, checked shirt, and leather waistcoat. As he drew abreast of them, he spoke.

“You lucky sod. Wish I had a young boy friend like him -- my fella’s nearly past his 'sell-by' date. Take good care of him!”

Craig and Luke stood rooted to the spot, in shocked amazement. The man just kept on walking until he reached the most enormous truck and trailer, into which he climbed and started up the engine. Pulling away, he drove past Craig and Luke, still standing on the same spot. The man stuck his head out of his window as he went past.

“Remember what I said: look after him -- you’re one lucky fella. Have a nice day!”

Craig and Luke stared at one another, then burst out laughing. They couldn’t believe what had just happened.

“Did he really…?” Craig started but couldn't finish.

“Yes, I think he did… can you imagine anyone being brave enough to call him a ‘queer’, or insinuate in any way that he was gay? I mean, he’d eat them for breakfast, wouldn’t he?” replied Luke.

Craig shook his head in disbelief, as he grabbed hold of Luke’s hand and continued to the toilet block.

Craig had managed to have a little sleep while Luke had been driving, so he was feeling more refreshed as he slid back behind the steering wheel. Luke made himself comfortable, and waited for Craig to drive off.

“Seat belt, Ashton!” Craig adopted his Sergeant's voice.

“Sorry, sarge, sir, your majesty…”

Craig looked at him, raised his eyebrow, then leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth, before fastening his own seat belt and signalling to drive off. They entered the flow of traffic on the M49 motorway, heading for the New Severn Bridge.

Craig had made sure that he had enough change for the tollbooth, which in the New Bridge was at the Welsh end. He could never understand why the English had to pay to enter Wales, yet the Welsh were allowed free access into England.

Once over the bridge, Craig felt even happier than he had been before. All he needed now was for his parents to like Luke. 

He’d spoken to them recently, about Luke, and obviously they were keen to see the man their son was so enthusiastic about. They just hoped that the lad -- as that was what he appeared to be, to them – wasn’t messing their son about. They’d explained all this to Craig, so he hoped that seeing Luke would allay their fears.

Craig looked down at Luke, fast asleep again. ‘God, he’s gorgeous, even when he’s fast asleep,’ he thought to himself, as he gazed down at him, while he waited to pay his toll fee. After he had crossed the bridge, he signalled his intention to join the dual carriageway that lay ahead. As soon as he was off the motorway, he drove to the café he was taking Luke to.

* * * *   
“Come on, sleepy head… Luke! Come on, it’s time to eat.”

It was getting very late, but the café was still open. In fact, it was usually open 24/7.

“What? Oh… food did you say? Great… hold on Craig, where are you taking us? It’s a ‘greasy spoon’ -- what are you playing at, Craig?”

“Calm down, Luke… just wait until you’ve tasted the food, before you start shouting, okay?”

They got out of the car, and Craig made sure it was locked before taking Luke’s arm and marching his moaning boyfriend towards the entrance of Andy’s Café. 

“Hi there, Dai, how’s it goin’?" Craig asked the guy behind the counter.

“Can’t complain, Craig; ‘aven’t seen you round these parts for a while. How you been doin’, boyo?” 

“Fine thanks, Dai. Not ‘ad much time to get away, you know how it is?”

“I certainly do! Can’t remember when I ‘ad some time off from ‘ere,” he laughed.

“You shouldn’t be such a bloody good cook, then, should you?” Craig replied, then asked Luke what he wanted to eat. Luke gave Craig a withering look.

“Dai, we’ll have pie, chips, and peas, with a pot of tea each, please,” he said, as he guided Luke towards a table.

“Who’s this, then?” Dai asked, nodding towards Luke.

“Dai, this is Luke… Luke, this is Dai.” Introductions over, Luke and Craig sat down at the table.

”Who’s this Dai, then? Another one of your old boyfriends?" asked Luke, in an argumentative voice.

“Hey, Dai, ‘e wants to know if you’re one of my old boyfriends,” Craig shouted over.

Luke blushed crimson, and kicked him on the shin.

“My God, sometimes I wish I was gay! No, son, I’m married -- with five kids, yes, and one on the way. Every two years, my Glenys ‘as ‘em. Just like shellin’ peas from a pod.”

“You tryin’ for a rugby team, then, Dai?” laughed Craig.

“Chance’d be a fine thing, Craig… this one’s a girl!”

Dai brought them two mugs of tea. He couldn’t be bothered with teapots and such. Craig looked at them.

“You’re not in London now, you know, so don’t be puttin’ on any airs and graces with me, Craig Gilmore.” With that, he placed the mugs in front of them, together with knives, forks and paper napkins, while their food was cooking.

“Well who is he then?” Luke still wanted to know.

“We went to school together, Luke, that’s all. Every time I come back to Wales, I call in to see him and have something to eat.”

“Well, why’s it called Andy’s Café, when his name is Dai?”

“It was called Andy’s Café when he bought it, and he didn’t see the point in changing the name. The ‘regulars’ kept coming in, and as word spread about his cooking, he got even more trade. And as you heard him, he hasn’t had time to have a holiday in ages.”

“No, but he’s had time to produce five kids, and another on the way,” sniggered Luke, dodging out of the way of Craig’s hand as it tried to slap him.

They continued to sit together, waiting for their food,

Dai came over holding two plates, overflowing with chips, peas, and the most delicious looking pies that Luke had ever seen. He put a plate in front of each, then left them to get on with their meal.

Craig got stuck in, and Luke decided that as he was hungry, he’d give it a go. He cut into the pie and saw that it was actually full of chunks of meat, not the usual mince-type filling he associated with ‘meat pies’ in London.

He speared a piece of pie, some chips and peas and put them in his mouth. He was totally unprepared for the exquisite taste that assailed his senses.

“Craig, you were right! This pie’s fantastic, and the chips, they’re great! I’ve never tasted any like them before. Sorry I doubted your judgement, love. I should have known you wouldn’t eat any old rubbish.” Luke placed his hand over Craig’s and squeezed it gently.

“Hey, Dai,” Luke shouted over, “this food’s fantastic, thanks!”

Dai looked up from wiping down the cooking area.

“Thanks, Luke.” Then, to Craig, “You can bring ‘im again, Craig. I like someone who can enjoy his or her food. Can’t abide them chef’s on the ‘Tele’ with their nouvelle quisine – what a way to treat bloody good food, eh?”

Craig agreed with him and laughed.

“There you are, Luke, you’ve made a friend already; mam and dad will be a pushover,” he added, to try and put Luke at his ease over the impending meeting with his parents.

What Craig didn’t admit to, was the fact that he was just as apprehensive as Luke was. They finished their meal and Craig shouted to Dai.

“’Ave you got any ice cream then, for puddin’?”

Luke noticed that Craig’s Welsh accent was becoming more noticeable, especially since talking to Dai.

They ate their ice cream, then used the loos at the back of the café. Craig was first out and went to pay for their meal.

“He looks a nice boy, Craig. How long ‘ave you two been together, then?”

“Well, we’re not livin’ together yet, Dai, and it’s a long story, but I’m livin’ in hope. I’m takin’ him to meet mam and dad.”

Just then, Luke came out of the loo and walked over to Craig. He draped his arm nonchalantly across Craig’s back. Craig couldn’t believe what Luke had just done, in front of someone else. It almost took his breath away. Just that small contact with him was wonderful.

“Thanks, Dai, that food was great,” said Luke.

After a brief chat, Craig, looking at Luke, decided it was time to get going.

“'Bye, then, Dai. In case we don’t get to see you before we go back to London, I hope everythin’ goes alright for Glenys, when she ‘as the baby.”

“Thanks, Craig. Give my best to your mam and dad; now don’t you forget, eh?”

Craig and Luke walked towards the door, and as they were just going to leave the café, Dai called to Craig. Craig turned round. Dai winked, raised his hand and brought his thumb and index finger together, to show his approval of Luke. Craig smiled and mouthed, ‘Thank you.’

He turned back, and he and Luke left the café.

“What did he want?” enquired Luke.

“Oh, he was just tellin’ me that he approves of me goin’ out with you, that’s all.”

He put his arm around Luke as they walked towards the car. Luke didn’t push him away. It didn’t seem to be a problem, now that they were out of London.

They got back in the car and were quickly on their way again.

**** 

It was nearly midnight by the time they arrived at the Gilmore home. The lights were on, and as Craig drew up, the front door was thrown open and a silver haired lady came out. Craig and Luke got out of the car and Craig went round to the boot to collect their bags. He lifted them out, then placed them on the ground, while he closed and locked the boot.

“Craig, it’s lovely to see you again, son,” said Craig’s mum, as she walked down the path to greet him.

“Hi, Mam,” he said, as he enveloped her in a big hug.

“Mam, this is Luke: Luke Ashton,” he said proudly, as he put his arm around Luke and drew him towards his mother.

“Hello, Luke,” she said, as she leant forward and kissed Luke’s cheek.

'One down, and one to go,’ Craig thought to himself, as he picked up their bags and followed his mum and Luke up the path towards the house.

“Where’s Dad; is he in or out?”

“You know your dad, Craig. He likes to greet visitors in the privacy of his own home.”

They’d reached the front door by this time. Luke and Craig stood aside to allow Craig’s mum to enter the house first. Craig put their bags down in the hall, and they walked through into the living room.

Luke took in his surroundings: they were neither modern, nor traditional, but looked very welcoming. Cream walls, with splashes of colour scattered about in the way of cushions, paintings, and various glass ornaments.

Craig’s dad stood up as they entered.

“Dad, this is Luke; Luke Ashton, my friend.”

Craig’s dad stepped forward and shook hands with Luke.

“Hello, son,” he said, “Craig’s told us a bit about you; and from the way he spoke, I can tell that you're making him very happy.”

Craig’s mouth fell open, and his mum sat down on the nearest chair. They’d never heard him say so many words at one time. He was monosyllabic at the best of times. Luke told him that he was pleased to meet him, smiled, and then looked at Craig; who by this time had regained his composure. Craig then went into the hall, saying to his mum as he went:

“Mam, I’ll just take our bags upst…” Craig stopped mid-speech, as he remembered that Luke had asked not to be left alone with his parents. “Hey, Ashton! Come and carry your own bag upstairs. Your last servant died of exhaustion, and it’s not happening to me!”

Luke gave him a grateful glance, as reached down for his bag, and followed Craig up the stairs. Craig led the way to his bedroom. He opened the door, and then stood still in the doorway.

“Mam!” he shouted downstairs.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 25

 

“Okay, Craig, I’m coming up,” his mum shouted back up to him.

Luke and Craig walked into the room.

“I know you’re in touch with your ‘feminine side’, Craig, but this is ridiculous,” said Luke, as he took in the room as a whole. Craig gave him a swift dig in the ribs.

The walls were a very pale shade of apricot and the woodwork was white. The duvet, a mass of large, and small, apricot coloured cabbage roses. This was echoed in the curtains and the bedside lampshades. At the head of the bed were two scatter cushions in a cream broderie anglais, with a teddy sat in between them. Looking at the bits and bobs on the dressing table, it left them in no doubt as to the occupier of such a room; it had to be a woman.

“Sorry, Craig. What’s wrong?” asked his mum, slightly out of breath from running up the stairs.

“Mam, what’s happened to my room? It wasn’t like this last time I was ‘ere.”

“Well if you came a bit more often you’d know, wouldn’t you?” she chided him, but smiled at the same time.

“Who’s sleeping in ‘ere now, then?”

“Me.”

“Have you and dad fallen out, then?” Craig couldn’t understand, as his mum and dad seemed fine to him.

“No, Craig, we haven’t fallen out. Since your dad retired, ‘e’s been stayin’ up late to watch the sport on Sky, then ‘e comes to bed and wakes me up. In the end I said it was either a divorce, or I moved into another room.”

“What did ‘e say to that?”

“He laughed and said ‘e was fed up with my snoring, so separate rooms would suit him fine.” Craig’s mum laughed at the memory, too. “Then ‘e said e’d move into the spare room, otherwise ‘e’d miss me not being in the big room with ‘im.” 

The look on her face proved to Craig that his mum and dad still cared for one another, even after all this time. That was how he wanted him and Luke to be in years to come. He just hoped that Luke wanted it too.

“So does that mean that I’m in the front bedroom then? But where’s Luke going to sleep, now there’s no spare room?”

“Unless he wants to sleep on the floor, ‘e’ll have to sleep with you, won’t ‘e?”

Craig blushed. It was one thing knowing that he wanted to sleep with Luke; it was another thing altogether, your mother telling you to do so.

“Mam…”

“Oh for heavens sake, Craig, I wasn’t born yesterday! You’ve brought Luke down ‘ere because you want us to meet your new partner. You’ll be telling me next that you’ve only held hands up to now, God give me strength! Go on the pair of you, and don’t be long, the tea’s made.” She was shaking her head as she walked out of the room, turning once to smile at them.

Craig stood for a minute, completely taken aback. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again.

“Did she sa…”

“I think so, Craig,” Luke said, moving towards him. Taking his hand, he led Craig out of the very feminine room and across the landing to ‘their’ bedroom.

Luke walked in followed by Craig, still in a bit of a dream.

“Craig, it’s the same as yours!” gasped Luke.

True enough, Craig’s old room was not the only room that had had a makeover. Gone was the old dark furniture that his mum and dad had used since their marriage. In its place there were some lovely pine pieces. A large double wardrobe, a dressing table, and a chest of drawers containing six drawers. There was also a pine table holding a television and video recorder. The two bedside cabinets were also of pine, and the two bedside lamps had pine bases. The bookcase in the corner, also of pine, contained all the books and nick-nacks that had come out of Craig’s room.

The duvet cover, curtains, and bedside lampshades, were indeed the same design as Craig’s.  
The background colour was a sandy taupe, with a pattern of different sized daisy heads scattered all over it. The curtains had plenty of fullness in them, even when shut, and looked just right at the windows. Once the bedside lights were switched on, they knew the room would glow. To compliment the room, Craig’s mum had added an armchair and some scatter rugs, in a light terracotta colour. The whole room looked really inviting.

Craig moved around the room, and placed his bag on the floor by the wardrobe.

“Come here, Luke,” Craig said, as he held open his arms.

Luke walked into the circle of Craig’s arms. Craig then wrapped them tightly round him and hugged Luke to his chest. After a moment or two, Craig leaned away from Luke so that he could see his face. He bent his head and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Craig, doesn’t it all look nice; it’s like being at home, isn’t it?” Luke said, as he gazed at his lover.

Craig mentally made a note of the fact that Luke had said ‘at home’, not ‘at your home’.

“Yes, my love, it’s really nice; and all the nicer for having you in it with me,” Craig responded. He pulled Luke’s head down to his chest once more, to ruffle his hair, and then he let him go as he heard his mum shout something about ‘cup of tea’ from the bottom of the stairs again.

“Craig, I didn’t expect to be sleeping with you this weekend. I didn’t think your parents would approve,” Luke said, as he looked into Craig’s eyes, before turning to walk towards the bedroom door. 

Craig followed him, just catching him before he actually went through the door, and kissed the back of Luke’s neck.

“I wasn’t sure what to expect; although I’ve slept with Sean here, but not when I first brought him down here.

“Come on you two, the tea’ll be cold.” This time it was his dad shouting. Craig pulled a face at Luke, and shot down the stairs.

“What d’you think of the room, then, Craig?” asked his dad, once they were all sat down holding a cup of tea.

“It’s really lovely, Dad. Did you do the decoratin’ then?”

“Your mother finds me all kinds of thing to do, since I retired. Don’t you, love?” He smiled across at his wife, who smiled back.

“Can’t ‘ave ‘im goin’ to seed then, can I?” she said.

“Chance’d be a fine thing,” his dad muttered. “Between ‘er, the golf, and the Police Club, I ‘aven’t got time to breathe. Don’t know how I ever ‘ad time to work!”

“Do you miss the Police Force, Mr. Gilmore?” asked Luke.

“Not now, son. It’s not like it used to be. A policeman was important to a small area like this on the outskirts of Swansea. The kids liked you and would behave themselves, or they knew they’d get into trouble with their parents if they went home and said the local bobby had had to have words with them. But now, they’d report you as soon as look at you -- the parents as well. No son, I don’t miss it anymore.” He looked wistful as he spoke. He obviously missed the police force of years ago.

“Right, come on you two, do you want anything for your supper?” Craig’s mum asked.

“No thanks, Mam; we ate at Andy’s Café.”

“’Ow is Dai, then? Isn’t Glenys expectin’ again?"

“Yes, Mam. Dai said it’s a girl this time.”

“That poor girl; it’ll be the sixth, won’t it? Shut up, Tom, don’t be uncouth!” she snapped, as she heard her husband mutter something, not quite under his breath.

“Well, Babs, ‘e’s never there to ‘elp ‘er is ‘e? He’s either workin, or….”

“I told you, don’t be uncouth, Tom!” she interrupted before he could say anymore.

“Mam, we’ll get off to bed. It’s been a long day,” Craig said as he stood up. He looked down at Luke and held out his hand, which Luke grasped, and stood up beside him.

“Goodnight,” Craig and Luke said in unison.

“Goodnight, ‘ope you have a good sleep, then. See you in the morning,” Craig’s dad said to them. His wife gave him a funny look, and shook her head.

“What? What’s wrong? What ‘ave I said?" he asked.

“Never mind, Tom. Let’s go and get a bit of supper, and give them a chance to use the bathroom.”

Shaking his head, Tom followed her into the kitchen. "I’ll never understand women, if I live to be a hundred," he muttered to himself.

“I ‘eard you, Tom Gilmore!” she said with mock severity, smiling to herself.

* * * * 

Craig and Luke went into the bedroom first, to sort out their bags and to collect their toiletries, before going to the bathroom.

“Come on, Luke; if we’re sleeping together, what’s wrong in us cleaning our teeth together? The sooner we’re in and out, the sooner Mam and Dad can get to bed too.”

Against Luke’s better judgement, he went with Craig to the bathroom. They started to clean their teeth, stood side by side. Luke hadn’t realised how sensuous it would be, just cleaning his teeth with his lover. Stood side by side, they gazed at the reflection in the mirror, their eyes once again drawn as though magnetised. Craig put his free hand round Luke’s waist and rested it on his hip. It made Luke draw in his breath. Just having Craig’s hand resting lightly on his hip was enough to turn him on. He looked at Craig and realised that the same thing had happened to him. As they both put their toothbrushes in a waiting glass, Craig pulled Luke towards him, and held him close.

“Luke, Luke, I love you so much,” he said, as he leaned his chin against Luke’s head.

Luke eased himself away from Craig so he could look up at him.

“Let’s get finished in here, Craig. I want to lie with you in that lovely bed.”

They quickly completed their business in the bathroom, and after another quick kiss, they made their way to the ‘master bedroom’. Once inside, they undressed, before Craig took hold of Luke and kissed him; gently at first, then with more urgency as he felt Luke’s body straining against his.

“Craig, let’s get in bed, please,” Luke gasped.

Craig needed no second bidding. He picked Luke up and walked over to the bed. Managing to pull back the duvet, he set Luke gently down on the bed. Luke rolled over to make room for Craig, who got in beside him and pulled the cover over them both.

Like drowning men, they clung to each other, their kisses becoming more passionate, as their hands were caressing, fondling, stroking each other; their bodies so close they looked like one person.

“Luke, I don…”

“It’s okay, I understand, it’s only for two nights. I don’t know whether I could in my mum’s either,” Luke interrupted him.

“Luke, I love you so much. I don’t know if I can go two nights lying here with you like this.”

“Craig, let’s see what happens, okay? But I’ll stay with you on Sunday night when we get back. I’m on the other shift, have you forgotten? I’ll have plenty of time to go home and get ready for work, after you've left for the early shift,” Luke whispered to Craig.

As he was whispering to Craig, he moved his hand from caressing Craig’s hip, and allowed it to slide further down towards Craig’s groin. Craig let out a low moan, and Luke told him to ‘shush’. Mind you, he knew that soon it would be Craig telling him to ‘shush’, as he felt Craig’s hands begin to wonder over his body, like a snake slithering across the sand. They were lost in a world of blue skies and racing clouds, as their passions rose and finally exploded in a vast shower of brightly coloured fireworks, which seemed to go on and on, until at last they lay in each others arms; legs entwined, exhausted, but so, so happy.

* * * * 

Craig was the first to wake up. Luke was still fast asleep: flat on his back, his arm above his head. Craig raised himself up so as to see him better. Then he remembered when he had last seen him like that. It was the morning of the wedding. Only this time, he knew that Luke wasn’t about to jump out of bed and rush off to be with anyone else. All the hurt of the past months melted into insignificance. Luke loved him, wanted to be with him; but when would he ‘come out’ to the coppers at work? Craig hoped it would be sooner, rather than later, but he was prepared to wait until Luke was ready.

Luke began to stir. He opened his eyes, at first not knowing where he was, then, remembering, he looked at Craig and smiled. Craig leant over and kissed his lips, then his eyes.

“Come on, sleepy head, we’d better make a move: I can smell food being cooked.”

“Just a minute, Craig,“ Luke said, as he turned towards him.

Craig loved the feel of Luke’s body against his own. They held each other for some time, when they heard Craig’s mum shout upstairs.

“Hey, you two, breakfast’s almost ready! Get a move on, and I mean now!”

“Come on, Luke, ‘She Who Must Be Obeyed’ has spoken.”

They showered together; for speed this time, not for their mutual benefit. Back in the bedroom, they dressed quickly.

“Last one down’s a sissy,” said Craig, as he shot through the bedroom door.

“Just you wait, Gilmore, you’re taking an unfair advantage!”

All this was said to Craig’s fast disappearing back. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned back and gave Luke a broad grin, and mouthed, ‘I love you.’

In the kitchen, Craig’s mum had cooked them a big breakfast; bacon, sausages, tomatoes, mushrooms -- and was waiting to see if they wanted eggs, too.

“Mam, we never eat anything like this at hom…”

“Well you aren’t at ‘ome, are you, boyo?” interrupted his mum.

Craig knew there was no point in trying to argue with his mum. Still, if they could eat everything that she’d put on their plates, he and Luke would only need a snack at lunchtime -- if that -- while they were out.

“It looks very appetising, thanks, Mrs. Gilmore,” said Luke, as he and Craig sat down.

“Where’s Dad; is he in or out?” asked Craig.

“Oh, you know your dad, Craig, he was off playin’ golf, first thing. Won’t see ‘im until dinner tonight, I expect.”

“I’m goin’ to take Luke into town to ‘ave a look round; do you want to come with us?”

“No thanks, love. With all of you out, I can get on with something of my own. I’m doin’ another picture in cross-stitch: it’s goin’ in your room,” she replied.

Even though they weren’t used to such a big breakfast, Craig and Luke made short work of the platefuls of food that had been placed in front of them by Craig’s mum. When they had finished, Craig put their plates together, and standing up, he took them over to the sink.

“Mam, me and Luke will wash up for you.”

“No, love, you two get out and see as much as you can. Mind, when you come back for a longer visit, I’ll expect you to ‘elp me then,” she nodded to them, and turned back to the sink and ran the hot water.

Craig and Luke went back upstairs. They cleaned their teeth and used the toilet, then went back into the bedroom. Craig shook the pillows and pulled the duvet back up the bed so that the room looked tidy. They collected their jackets and walked out of the bedroom. They shared a gentle kiss before going down the stairs and saying goodbye to Craig’s mum.

“Can we bring anything back for tonight?” asked Craig.

“I don’t think so, love… maybe a nice bottle of wine, eh? To go with the dinner.”

“Okay, Mam: red or white?”

“What do you think, Craig? Your dad’d go mad if I didn’t serve Welsh lamb when we ‘ave visitors.”

“Right, red it is then. We’ll see you about six thirty. Is that alright?”

“Fine, love. We’ll eat about seven thirty. Dad should be ‘ome by then -- see you both later!” she shouted to their backs as they left the kitchen.

* * * * 

In the car, Craig squeezed Luke’s hand. He let it go and started the engine, and after looking round, he pulled out and set off for Swansea town.

“Right, Luke, prepare to be amazed.”

“What’s so special about Swansea? One town’s pretty much the same as another, isn’t it?”

“Luke, you’ve got no soul! Swansea is the birth place of Dylan Thomas.”

Luke’s face remained blank.

“How about Catherine Zeta Jones, then?”

Recognition now spread over Luke’s face and he smiled. He remembered seeing her in a film with Sean Connery ages ago -- ‘Entrapment, yes that’s what it was called,’ he thought to himself.

“Where are we going, Craig?”

“Well, if we’ve got time, we might go and look at the Maritime Quarter and the Marina -- but first, I want to take you to Swansea Market. Did you know that it’s the biggest covered market in all of Wales…?”

“I thought you didn’t like shopping?” Luke cut in.

“I don’t, not really, but I love going to the market. I can just wander round it for hours, just looking at the different stalls.” 

Craig’s face had become quite animated as he spoke about the market. His enthusiasm was infectious, and now Luke was dying to see it too. They sat quietly, content to be together, as they covered the miles into the town centre. Craig, of course, knew where the best car parking facilities were, and he drove up the ramp of the NCP car park near the market. Finding a space, he backed into it, applied the hand brake, and switched off the engine. They sat for a minute, and then Craig lifted Luke’s hand to his mouth and kissed it.

“Come on, love, let’s get moving.”

They got out of the car, and after locking it, they both walked towards the exit. Back in the street, Craig led the way, Luke being quite content to follow his lover.

The market was amazing. There were stalls of every description and size. There were butcher and vegetable stalls, Health Food stalls, and even a second hand book stall. As they wandered around, they came across clothes stalls, mostly run my men from the Indian subcontinent.

“Hi, Raj, how’s business?” asked Craig, as he stopped at one of the stalls.

“Craig, how lovely to see you again! Visiting your parents, are you?”

“Yes, that’s right. This is Luke, my friend… Luke, this is Raj, we’ve known each other for years.”

“Hi, Luke. I hope he’s looking after you?” Raj smiled as he looked in Luke’s direction.

Luke blushed slightly and looked away.

“I’m sorry, Luke, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Craig and I went to school together, so I know all about him. He came to my wedding, didn’t you, Craig – do you remember that Craig?”

“Remember! How could I forget? It seemed to go on for days, and the venue was done up like a tart’s boudoir. Luke, you should have seen it.” Craig laughed as he remembered it.

“Don’t let my mother-in-law hear you say that. She thought it was lovely. All those bright colours, and incense burners. She talks about it still, to anyone who'll listen.” Raj laughed too, but glad she wasn’t here to bore the pants off Craig’s new boyfriend.

“Does everybody in Wales know that you’re gay?” asked Luke, as they walked away.

“Not everyone, Luke. I expect there are a few in North Wales who don’t know,” he said with a deadpan expression on his face.

Luke realised that he was joking and went to punch him in the ribs, but Craig dodged out of the way, laughing like a drain. 

After they had walked around for a while, they came to a stall selling spirits and wine, and Craig decided to buy one of the better quality reds the stall keeper had on display. Taking his purchase and change, he and Luke walked around a bit more, before they stopped at one of the many café stalls and purchased two cups of coffee. They sat down and watched the world and his wife scurrying about, trying to complete their shopping. They finished their coffee and set off walking again, making their way to the exit. They passed Raj in his stall again, and he waved to them, as he turned to speak to a customer.

They collected the car from the NCP and drove off towards the Maritime Quarter, but decided to head for the bay instead, as they wouldn’t have enough time for them both.

Craig loved the water. He loved to hear it lap up against the sea wall. To him it sounded very romantic, erotic even. He could sit and look at the sea all day, listening to the sound it made, and watching the sun glistening on the waves.

They parked the car and set off to walk along the sea wall -- Swansea was positioned on the edge of a five-mile bay. The panorama was magnificent. Although the area wasn’t crowded, there were certainly a lot of people out taking advantage of the better weather. They walked for a bit, shoulder to shoulder, happy to be together. After a while they came to a small covered seating area, facing the water.

“Come on, Luke, let’s sit down for a while.”

They sat, side by side with their arms and legs touching. With so many people about, it was the closest they could get to one another.

“Craig, it’s so peaceful here, isn’t it, even with people walking about?”

“I love it here, Luke. I wish I could be here all the time, but…”

“Would you transfer back here, Craig?” Luke interrupted, momentarily afraid that Craig might, in the end, get fed up with him and transfer out of the Met.

“Not without you, Luke,” Craig said as he turned his head towards Luke.

“Do you really mean that, Craig?” Luke turned his head to meet the gaze of the man he loved. Their eyes locked, and Craig put his hand over Luke’s and gave it a quick squeeze.

“Oh, yes, Luke, I mean it. I thought I’d lost you once; I’m not about to do it again, my sweet.”

Luke felt as though he was going to drown in the deep pools of love that he saw in Craig’s eyes. He gulped before saying:

“I love you, Craig, and I will tell everyone about us. Just give me a little more time, please.”

“Take all the time you need, Luke. I’m not going anywhere; not without you.”

They continued to sit for a while, just listening to the quiet lapping of the sea against the wall. The sun was shining, and the wind was beginning to lose that chilly feeling.

“Right, Luke, we’d better be getting back. There’ll be hell to play if we’re late for the evening meal -- especially if my dad’s been playing golf all day. He’ll be starving, and believe me a hungry Gilmore is not a pretty sight.”

“You don’t have to tell me that, I’ve seen one already,” said Luke with a smile, as he jumped up out of the way of Craig’s fist, as he went to punch his arm.

Craig got to his feet and looked around.

“Come here, Ashton!” he ordered.

Luke approached him, warily, wondering if he was going to get punched, or kissed? Craig caught hold of his arm and drew him close, planted a gently kiss on his lips, and then let him go.

“I love you, Luke.” That was all he said, but his look spoke volumes.

Back in the car once more, they headed back to the Gilmore family home. Craig turned the CD on, smiled at Luke, and continued driving.

“Craig, stop the car!”

“What?”

“Stop the car, please!”

Craig checked his mirror and pulled over.

“What’s wrong, Luke?” Craig’s voice betrayed the panic he felt.

“When did you get that CD?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Why did you get that CD you’re playing, and when did you get it?” Luke was getting quite agitated.

“Err… just after I got back from Southport. I heard it in a taxi going home from Gina’s, and I liked it, why?”

“Was it a blue Mondeo?”

“You mean the taxi, err…yes it was, why?”

“I heard it, too. I was in a blue Mondeo mini cab, going home after arriving back in London. It reminded me of you and I I bought it too. I was going to give it to you as a present,” he smiled at Craig and then they both started laughing.

“Listen, Craig! That’s the track I heard.” Will Young was singing ‘You and I’.

“That’s the one I heard too,” said Craig in amazement.

They sat and listened; Craig took hold of Luke’s hand as they looked at one another. When the track finished, Luke was the first to speak.

“I wonder what the odds would be on two people hearing the same track from a CD, at separate times in the same car, at different times of the day, that would have the same meaning for them both?”

“I don’t know, Luke, but I’m glad it meant the same for you as it did for me. You know, at the time, I didn’t know if I would ever see you again, yet that song seemed to give me hope and strength to keep going.”

“Where did you get yours from?” asked Luke.

"I went to an HMV store while I was on a course at Scotland Yard.”

“I got mine from a Virgin store. I made Tony take me there while we were out in the area car.”

“What did he say about your choice of music, then?”

“I didn’t show it to him. I bought another CD at the same time, and just showed him that one, which he called ‘a load of rubbish’ as I knew he would,” Luke laughed as he remembered that day. “Every time I played it at home, it seemed to bring you closer to me. Did it do the same for you, Craig?”

“Yes, Luke. It was a bittersweet feeling really. The song made me think of you so much, then the realisation that I may never see you again would bring me back to earth with a bump.” He held Luke’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

“Luke, I’m so glad that you came back to me. I felt as though I was slowly dying, without you in my life.”

Craig looked at him. Luke could see the love in his eyes, which suddenly had become filled with unshed tears.

“Craig, please don’t cry. I’m not going anywhere,” Luke said, as he put his free arm around Craig’s shoulder and pulled him close. In that moment, he didn’t care who saw them. If the whole of Sun Hill had walked past and seen them, he wouldn’t have cared less. Craig was now his priority. He was going to do everything in his power to make Craig feel proud of him -- and for his part, he was going to tell everyone that his partner in life was Craig. Craig Gilmore.

Not even looking to see if they could be seen by passers-by, he reached over and kissed Craig full on the lips.

“Come on, Craig: if we’re late your mum’ll have a fit.”

Craig, unable to believe that Luke had just kissed him without worrying if they could be seen or not, just sat there completely gobsmacked.

“Come on, Gilmore: chop, chop!”

Craig came back down to Earth, leaned over, and kissed his lover back. He started the car, then pulled out into the flow of traffic, to complete the journey back to his parent’s house.

* * * * 

Back in London, Kerry and Cameron were doing a spot of shopping, and decided to stop for a coffee in the Tesco cafeteria. Kerry sat down, while Cameron joined the queue at the counter. Kerry could see him from where she sat, and she wondered at the strange expression on his face. After paying for two large coffees, he walked back to heir table. He placed one in front of Kerry and placed the other on the opposite side of the table, then sat down.

“Oz, are you okay?” If there was anything wrong between them, it was going to get sorted here and now. No more hanging around the way she did with Luke.

“Well, sweetheart, I know it was last Tuesday night, but I’ve been wondering. Why did we have to go to Sergeant Gilmore’s house to sort out what's going to be said about you and Luke splitting up?”

“What? Well it was because of…” Then it dawned on Kerry. She’d never actually told Cameron why she and Luke had split up; in fact she had almost forgotten why herself, as she was so happy being with the handsome Aussie.

“Honey, I’m so sorry, you don’t know, do you? You haven’t even guessed, have you?”

“Guessed what?”

“Luke -- he’s gay,” she whispered, just in case the people at the next table were listening.

“Strewth, mate, are you sure? Sorry, darlin’, you must be. But why Sergeant… oh… I see…” The penny dropped. “Do you mean that Luke and the Sar… even while you were married?” He was finding it very hard to get his head around this.

“No, not once we were married. But you know how I told you that Luke slept with someone on his stag night, well…”

“It was him, wasn’t it?” Cameron said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yes. I was very angry at first when I found out; but over time, I’ve realised Luke can’t help his sexuality, and I’m so glad it’s Craig he’s with. I know he’ll look after Luke, and won’t take advantage of him. After all, I’ve got you now, and I couldn’t be happier.” She leant over and kissed him gently on the lips. Customers, sat round about, smiled at the expression of young love.

"By the way, Cameron -- no one at the nick knows about Luke being gay, never mind him being with Craig. He is going to tell them, but in his own good time. And Craig seems prepared to give him all the time he wants, so please don't tell anyone, will you?"

I promise I won’t tell a soul, hun. But it would be interesting to be there to see him do it, that is, whenever he plucks up the courage to do so,” he said to Kerry, as he kissed her gently on the lips.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 26

Back in the house, Craig’s mum had set the table and was looking for the mint sauce.

“Tom, ‘ave you seen the mint sauce?”

“It’s in the cupboard, isn’t it?” Tom shouted back.

“If it was, I wouldn’t be askin’, would I?”

Tom got up from his chair and ambled into the kitchen.

“’Ere you are, then, love,” he said, holding out the jar he’d just taken from one of the base units.

“It’s supposed to go up ‘ere in this one, Tom,” she said, indicating one of the wall units.

Tom just looked heavenwards and walked away, muttering to himself, “Women: can’t live with them, can’t live without them.”

“I can ‘ear you, Tom Gilmore: don’t you think I can’t!”

She still couldn’t get over the fact that since Craig had arrived with Luke, her husband had actually been speaking whole sentences. He’d probably said more in the last day or so, than he’d said over the last ten years. All she could put it down to, was the possibility that at long last, he was starting to relax, now that he was retired. She heard Craig’s car pull up in the driveway, and put the kettle on.

In the car, Craig and Luke shared a gentle kiss, before getting out and going in to see Craig’s parents. They knew there would be no more chances to kiss until they went to bed again that night.

“Hi, Mam, everything okay? We’re not late, are we?” asked Craig, as he placed the wine he'd bought at the market on the table.

“No, love, dinner won’t be long. D’you and Luke want a cuppa, while you’re waitin’?”

Craig turned to see if Luke would like one. He just nodded.

“Okay, Mam, we’ll ‘ave one. Shall I do it while you get on with the dinner?” Craig enquired, then shouted through to his dad:

“Dad, d’you want a cup of tea?”

“Yes, please, Craig. Send young Luke in ‘ere while you’re doin’ it; he might as well take the weight of ‘is feet while ‘e's waitin’.”

Luke and Craig looked at each other. Craig shrugged his shoulders and raised his palms upwards, but smiled encouragingly at Luke. Although he didn’t want to be parted from Craig, Luke acquiesced and went through to the living room.

“Hello there, Luke; sit down, son and take the weight of your feet.”

“Err… thanks, Mr. Gilmore.” Luke felt apprehensive, and as it happened, rightly so.

“Luke, I can see that my son thinks the sun shines out of your… well, you know what I mean. I just need to know that you are serious about ‘im…”

“I am, Mr. Gilmore,” Luke interrupted.

“Are you sure, Luke? I know someone hurt ‘im really badly, a year or so ago, and I don’t want to see him in that state again.”

Luke swallowed hard.

“Mr. Gilmore, it was me that hurt him… please let me finish. I was attracted to him the first week I was back at Sun Hill. He was my Supervising Sergeant. It shocked me: I’d never fancied a bloke before. It was me who made the first move, and then like a coward, I backed off. I’m not proud, not proud at all, at the way I treated Craig. I even got married -- I was so scared of what I felt for Craig.” He stopped for a moment to regain his composure.

“The upshot of the matter, Mr. Gilmore, is that I really love your son, and I will do everything in my power to make him happy.”

Tom Gilmore just sat there, astounded at the sincerity of this young man. The man his son had chosen to be his partner for life. He’d never seen Craig look at Sean the way he did at Luke, nor had he ever seen the look of absolute love he’d seen Luke bestow on Craig. He knew now that Craig would be okay. Oh, yes they’d probably have the odd row -- what couple in love didn’t have rows from time to time? -- but he knew his son would never have to go through the months of pain, and angst, that he’d had to endure over the last year or so.

“Thank you for tellin’ me that, Luke -- now, which football team do you support, boyo?”

At last, Luke felt that he could relax. He felt more relaxed and happy than he could ever remember. With Craig, his life was complete. 

Craig walked in with three mugs of tea on a tray, to find Luke and his dad deep in conversation about football. Football wasn’t a game he was particularly interested in, but he was prepared to learn more about it, if only to have one more thing in common with Luke.

The three of them sat together: Craig listening -- the other two chattering -- thinking that Luke was having a beneficial effect on his dad, as well as his mum.

“Come on you three, dinner's on the table,” Babs shouted through to them.

Dutifully, they got up and trooped through to the kitchen for their evening meal. They sat one at each side of the table with Luke and Craig opposite one another.

“What did you think of the town then, Luke?” asked Craig’s mum, as Craig's dad opened the wine bottle and poured out some into each of the glasses on the table.

“We went to the market, didn’t we, Craig?”

“Did you see Raj today, Craig?”

“Yes, Mam; ‘es still working ‘ard on ‘is stall.”

The meal was eaten slowly, as they chatted to one another. Luke felt at home with these people. He only wished his dad had been like Craig’s, instead of the alcoholic waster he was.

“Right, I’ve made apple pie for puddin’ -- anyone not want it? Ice cream everyone, or does someone want custard? Luke?”

“I’ll have ice cream, please, Mrs. Gilmore,” said Luke.

“Me too, Mam,” said Craig.

“Tom?”

“I’ll ‘ave whatever you’re ‘avin’, love.”

Babs got up and collected the empty dinner plates, then took them to the sink. She opened the freezer, took the ice cream out, and placed it on the countertop.

“Right,” she said, “it’s ice cream all round then, to finish off this container.”

She handed round the pudding bowls full of beautiful home made apple pie, topped with lashings of vanilla ice cream, with Cadbury’s flake crushed on top.

“This is lovely, Mrs. Gilmore,” said Luke.

“It is, Mam, and if Luke says it’s good, it is. He’s a great cook, aren’t you, love?” Craig said proudly, gazing at Luke -- who was now blushing -- and locking eyes with him momentarily.

“Where did you learn to cook, Luke?” Babs wanted to know.

“Well, my mum taught us the basics, then I went out to the Sudan. I’ve already told Craig that it was either cook for yourself, or starve: as you can see, I didn’t exactly starve, did I?”

They all laughed, because although Luke was only small in stature, he had a very healthy appetite.

“Mam, me and Luke’ll wash up for you tonight. You and Dad go an’ ‘ave a rest in the living room. We’ll bring some coffee in when we’ve finished.”

Tom and Babs left the table and took themselves off to the living room; Tom taking both their wine glasses with him. As she walked through the kitchen door, Babs looked round, smiled at them, and firmly closed the door behind her.

Craig stood up from the table and held his hand out to Luke. As Luke took hold of his hand, Craig pulled him up and into his arms, and held him close. Luke reached up and ran his fingers through Craig’s hair and down to the nape of his neck. Craig pulled him even closer.

“I love you, my sweet. You’ve certainly hit it off with my dad. Was ‘e alright with you before dinner?”

Luke gazed up at him. “I told him that it was me who hurt you all those months ago.”

Craig loosened his grip, so that he could look at Luke’s face.

“You said that? What did my dad say?”

“I told him you are the most important part of my life now, and he said he believed me. He said that he wouldn’t be worrying about you anymore. I said I wouldn’t hurt you again.”

“Oh, Luke, I’m so proud of you, my love.”

He bent his head and kissed Luke, slowly at first, and then more passionately before breaking away again.

“Come on, Luke: let’s get these dishes washed and the coffee made, otherwise Mam and Dad will wonder what’s happened to us.”

Luke washed and Craig dried, as he knew which cupboards housed the clean plates. When they had finished the dishes, they made the coffee, and carried the four mugs, on a tray, into the living room. As he entered the room, Craig saw something he’d hoped he wouldn’t see. His mum had got the family photo albums out!

“Oh, Mam… Do you have to?”

“It’s alright, Craig: I want to see what you were like as a baby,” Luke baited Craig, and winked at him, at the same time.

Craig just pulled a face at him, and sat as far away from the albums as he could. He’d been through all this with Sean: now it seemed he had to go through it all again with Luke. Knowing Luke’s sense of humour, he knew it wasn’t the last he’d hear about it.

“Look, ‘ere ‘e is, when ‘e was ten years old. Doesn’t ‘e look lovely?”

Craig was squirming in his seat, blushing to the roots of his hair. ‘Why do parents do this to you?’ he wondered to himself.

Finally, she reached the last album.

“This is ‘im when ‘e first went to the Police Trainin’ School.”

Luke took a good look, ‘God, he was handsome even then,’ he thought to himself, as he stared at the photograph of his lover from his Hendon days.

“This is when ‘e first started at Sun Hill.”

Someone had taken a photograph of him in full uniform, including his overcoat and cap. He struck an imposing figure and looked magnificent, Luke thought. He stood very tall, with just the hint of a smile on his sensuous mouth, which very nearly reached his eyes.

“Mrs. Gilmore, have you got two of those? Because if you have, I’d like one, if you don’t mind?” Luke had to have this picture of Craig, even if he never had another one, for the rest of his life.

“Err… yes, love, ‘ere you are.” She handed the photo to Luke.

Luke looked admiringly at it, and turned to Craig, “You never told me you used to be so good looking.” He giggled as he spoke.

“What do you mean, used to? Watch it, PC Ashton, or I’ll put you on report!” he said with mock severity.

“Promises, promises!” was Luke’s reply.

They all started laughing. They spent the rest of the evening chatting, and then watched the news on television, to see what was happening to the world. But for Luke and Craig, the world, at the moment, centred on them, and only them.

“Come on, Luke, we’ve got an early start tomorrow.”

“Craig, not too early I 'ope? Aren’t you staying for lunch?”

“Mam, I want to get back to London pretty handy. We’ve both got work on Monday, and you know I don’t like to drive on a full stomach. I’m planning to leave about eleven in the morning.”

Babs’ face dropped. She wanted to see more of her son, but she understood.

“Okay, love. Do you want me to make some sandwiches for you to eat on the journey? That motorway café stuff is rubbish, and expensive too.”

“Thanks, Mam, that’d be great… come on, Luke, it’s shut eye time.”

They both stood up and said goodnight to Tom and Babs, before heading off upstairs.

“You don’t have to worry about ‘im anymore, Babs, they’re made for each other. They might look a bit like ‘Revnall and West‘ -- you know, that old music hall act -- but they're meant to be together.” 

Tom gave a contented sigh of satisfaction, knowing that his son would no longer be enduring the pain he had seen in his eyes all those months ago.

Luke and Craig used the bathroom together again, then went into their bedroom and closed the door. They didn’t waste time kissing; they got undressed and straight into bed. Craig pulled Luke close to him. He could feel him, skin to skin, and he was in seventh heaven.

“Luke, I keep thinking we’ve reached the pinnacle of our happiness, and then it gets even better.”

He pulled Luke closer still, and started to kiss him as if he never wanted to let Luke go. Luke responded by flicking his tongue in and out of Craig’s mouth. He knew Craig liked it, and he wanted, more than anything, to please this gorgeous Welshman who loved him. When Craig came up for air, he just gazed at Luke. Somehow it was enough, tonight, to lie close together. Maybe they were tired from their day out, but both of them were content to hold each other and cuddle up. It was as if they knew that they would be together for life, and that sex didn’t have to be snatched as and when. From now on they would be ‘making love’, sharing their passion, their love, and, most definitely, their lives together. Craig held Luke close to him -- as close as he could manage. He adored him; he could have looked at him, and held him, all day.

Luke was content to just to be in Craig's arms. He felt relaxed and safe. He’d remember his first visit to Wales for the rest of his life. The fact that Luke had told Craig’s dad how much he loved Craig, had made it easier for him to continue with his plan to ‘come out’ at the station. He didn’t care anymore about who knew about them, or saw them together. The more the merrier, as far as he was concerned. The way he was planning to announce to the world -- or at least Sun Hill -- that he was gay, and his chosen partner for the rest of his life was Craig Gilmore, had to be done in a special way. He didn’t want Craig to be in any doubt about his intentions.

As they lay holding each other, Luke realised that Craig’s breathing had changed. Craig was, in fact, now fast asleep, with his head leaning against Luke’s. He let out a sigh of contentment as he found his own eyes closing, as sleep beckoned.

* * * * 

Sunday morning saw Cameron and Kerry together in Sierra Eight Five. Their first call was to a rundown flat on the Bronte. Neighbours had called the station, because they hadn’t seen the occupants for a few days, and they could hear a child crying. When they got out of the car, they rushed up the stairs leading to the landing on which the flat was situated.

“Come on, Oz, what’re you waiting for?” asked Kerry, as Cameron seemed to hesitate.

“I’m sorry, Kerry, I…” he didn’t finish. 

They pushed open the unlocked front door, and tentatively made their way inside. They could hear the child crying, and made their way towards the sound. The place was a mess; food, clothing, and empty cartons littered the room. And sat in the middle of it, on the floor, was a little girl about two years old. She didn’t appear to have been washed for a couple of days, and her hair, normally curly, looked stringy and bedraggled. Next to her was the recumbent figure of a young woman, presumably the child’s mother. The child, still crying, looked at Kerry, then Cameron. As soon as she saw Cameron, she held her arms out and said,

“Dada.”

Cameron leant down and scooped the child up into his arms, and held her to him. She stopped crying as soon as he picked her up, so she was obviously used to him.

‘Is this where Cameron goes, on the odd occasions he goes out without me. Or the times when he slips off duty on ‘urgent business', she thought to herself. She felt cold. Was she forever destined to get involved with liars and cheats? 

Kerry couldn’t believe her eyes or ears. She was rendered speechless for a few minutes. She looked from the child to Cameron, who in turn, looked straight back at her and didn’t try to avoid eye contact.

“Kerry, please radio for an ambulance. I’ll explain everything to you later, I promise.”

She did as he asked. When the paramedics arrived, they took the young woman and child down to the ambulance.

“Kerry, I’ll go in the ambulance with Emily. You follow on in the car, and radio CAD and tell them what we’re doing, sweetheart. Please!” Cameron stressed, “I need you with me, and I’ll explain at the hospital while she’s getting checked over.”

Kerry looked distinctly annoyed and upset. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her again.

“Okay, Oz, but on one condition; I want the truth, the whole truth -- no hedging your bets. I want to know everything!”

“I promise you, Kerry, I’ll tell you everything,” he said, as he jumped into the ambulance.

The woman had been taken to intensive care, and the child was being checked over by a paediatrician. A kind nurse -- who had taken pity on her -- had washed her, and the child now looked a lot more presentable. Emily kept looking at Cameron, and holding out her arms to him.

The doctor asked them to wait outside while he finished his examination of the child, so Kerry and Cameron went and sat down in the waiting area.

“Kerry, I’m really sorry. I owe you an explanation. A couple of years ago, I met a girl who was ‘backpacking’ around Australia. We had a bit of a fling, nothing serious you understand, and after a couple of weeks she left on her travels again. I never saw her again, nor expected to. Then, out of the blue, about three months before I came here, I got a letter from her mother telling me about Emily. How her daughter was struggling, and didn’t I think it was about time that I took my responsibilities seriously and started to help out?” Cameron stopped for a moment and let out along sigh, then took hold of Kerry’s hand as he continued.

“I tell you, hun, it was like a bolt out of the blue. I came over here, did my re-training at Hendon, then shipped in here to Sun Hill. I found the address given on the letter, and set off to find Kim and the baby. When I found them, Kim’s mother was there too. She gave me a right ear bashing. I know some women can talk, but this one could have won Olympic Gold for her vitriol. She accused me of practically everything under the sun.” He stopped and looked at Kerry to try to gauge how she was feeling. She squeezed his hand, and he continued.

“Ever since then, I’ve tried to make sure that she has enough money. I’ve been calling to see Emily. I even took her to the park to give Kim a break -- it was while you were in Southport with Luke -- and I’ve paid the electricity bill for her, so she wouldn’t be cut off. Then today, we get this shout, and it’s all happening again.” He was near to tears as he finished. He didn’t know what to do now.

“Emily is your child, Oz; you must have rights, especially if you are providing for her.”

“What do you mean, Kerry?”

“I mean, why don’t you try to get custody? Her mum’s obviously not fit to look after her.”

“But, Kerry, what about you and me? I don’t want anything to spoil what we’ve got.”

“Oz, have you forgotten? I told you that you I can’t have any children of my own. It was a hell of a blow when I found out, but if you love me, and don’t mind, I’d be more than willing to help you to look after Emily.” She smiled up at him, tears in her eyes. 

His eyes, too, were full of unshed tears, and he didn’t know what to say. Here was this gorgeous sheila, willing to help him look after his daughter, ’if he wanted her to’. It was all he’d thought about since she’d moved in with him, but was afraid to tell her about the child. Maybe living here in England wouldn’t be so bad, after all. They both looked up as the paediatrician approached.

“Emily is fine; she just needs a lot of TLC. Do you know who the father is?”

“I’m Emily’s father,” said Cameron.

The paediatrician raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“Will you be able to look after her? We’ll have to get in touch with Social Services of course, to let them know what’s happening.” 

“What about Kim -- Emily’s mother?” he asked.

“I haven’t seen her, but my colleagues don’t think they can do very much for her. She took an overdose of sleeping pills. They washed out her stomach, but there were only traces of the drug left, so it looks as though they got her here too late, I’m sorry. It seems the next couple of hours will be critical.”

Cameron sat down, and Kerry joined him; she put her arm around his shoulders and hugged him close.

“Do you have any way of contacting the next of kin?" the doctor wanted to know.

“I know where Kim's mother lives, I’ll go and get her.” Cameron stood up as he said this.

“Kerry, will you stay here with Emily, please? I won’t be long.”

“Of course I will, Oz; it’ll give me chance to get to know her.” She gave him a big smile, then blew him a kiss, as he moved away towards the door out into the corridor.

Cameron left, thanking his lucky stars for sending him a girl like Kerry. He took the police car and went to find Mrs. Bradley. He found her quite quickly; she wasn’t best pleased to see him, because it would mean that she couldn’t go to her beloved bingo.

“Trust her to land up in hospital on me bingo night,” she moaned. Not that it really mattered, because she played bingo every night.

“She’s your daughter, for crying out loud! Doesn’t that mean anything to you, at all?” Cameron couldn’t understand her way of thinking at all.

“She’s been nothing but trouble since the day she was born. I told her not to go on that stupid back packing holiday, but would she listen? Would she, bloody hell!”

She huffed and puffed all the way to the car.

“Your daughter’s in a bad way, you know, Mrs. Bradley. Don’t you care? Aren’t you in the least bit upset? She might die!” Cameron snapped, trying to make her realise the enormity of the situation.

“Well, you needn’t think that I’m going to look after your kid, if Kim does ‘pop her clogs’!” she snapped back.

“You’re a heartless bitch, Mrs. Bradley! The poor girl never had a chance with you for a mother! But don’t worry, there’s no way you’re getting your hands on Emily. If I have to give up work, I’ll take care of my ‘kid’, as you put it. And when I do, I don’t wanna see you ever again. Ever! Do you hear me?”

“Please yourself, I’m off to Spain anyway.” She was not going to be put off living her own life for anyone, or anything.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her peroxide blond hair was brittle and frizzy. She had too much make-up on, with a red cupids bow for a mouth, and the clothes she wore would not have been out of place on a lap dancer at the start of her routine. In fact, she was a disgrace to women everywhere.

When they reached the hospital, she started moaning again, much to his disgust.

“Oh for Gawds sake, just go in and see her! It’s not too much to ask, is it?" Cameron felt like punching her.

When they got to the intensive care unit, the ward Sister met them.

“I’m very sorry,” she said to Mrs. Bradley, “I’m afraid your daughter died ten minutes ago. Would you like to go in and see her?”

Mrs. Bradley just looked at her.

“Naah, I know what she looks like; and it’s not going to do her any good if I do see her, is it? I’m off, Cameron, make sure that you do look after Emily!” With that she turned on her heel and marched off.

Kerry, who had just come through the door, stood open mouthed.

“What’s happened?” she asked Cameron.

“Kim died ten minutes ago, and Jean’s just buggered off and left us to it.”

The sister coughed to draw attention to herself.

“Sir, would you like to see Kim?”

“Yes, okay. Come with me, Kerry, please?”

They followed the sister and looked at the dead girl. She looked a lot more peaceful now, than she had done when they’d found her at the flat. 

“Kerry, where’s Emily? What have they done with her?”

“It’s okay, Oz, don’t worry. I was holding her and she fell asleep in my arms, so the nurse put in her in one of those beds that have side rails.”

They left the ICU together, and Kerry took him to see Emily. She looked so lovely, lying in the big bed.

“Excuse me, sir? Are you Emily’s father?”

“Yes, I am. Why?”

“Can you prove it, please, sir?”

Cameron looked at her and pulled his wallet out of his inside pocket. He produced a copy of the birth certificate, showing that Cameron Tait was the father. He then showed her his warrant card, to verify that he was indeed, the said Cameron Tait.

“Thank you, Mr. Tait; we’ll need to keep her in overnight, in the children’s ward. Can you make arrangements to pick her up tomorrow? We’ve informed social services, and they’ve agreed, in principle, to your taking her home to save her any further stress, as she does seem quite comfortable with you. Social services will need to talk to you though, and they will get in touch. Can you leave me a contact number that I can pass on to them, please?”

Cameron stood there a moment and then gave the nurse his landline number and his mobile number. In a matter of hours he had gone from being a free, happy-go-lucky sort of a guy, to the situation he now found himself in; a single parent of a two-year-old child, and a full time, stressful job.

“Fine,” he said, “I’ll get back to the station and explain the position to my superior officer. Don’t worry, nurse, I’ll be here in the morning to collect my daughter. Come on, Kerry -- let’s get a move on back to the station.”

They left the hospital and went to find the car -- where Cameron had left it after bringing Jean to the hospital -- and drove back to Sun Hill. Cameron went straight to Inspector Gold’s office when they got back. He knocked on the door and waited for her to call him in.

“Yes, PC Tait?”

“Ma’am, I have a situation I need to talk to you about.”

She looked at him, and decided to ask him to sit down. He looked knackered.

“Sit down, Cameron, and tell me what’s bothering you,” she said.

He then proceeded to tell her about the ‘shout’. He told her about the affair with the backpacker, who had now died, and the repercussions reverberating from this incident. Gina listened intently, then, when he seemed to have finished talking, she asked him a question.

“Where does Kerry fit into all this?”

“Well, ma’am,” he started to smile. “She’s been marvellous, even said she’d help me to look after Emily-- that’s my daughter's name -- if I’d let her.”

Gina knew only too well how Kerry had been feeling, knowing she was never going to have a child of her own. She smiled at him.

“I’m sure Kerry will help you all she can. Are you serious about her Cameron?”

“Yes, ma’am. I just don’t want to rush her -- you know -- with everything that’s happened. With Luke and that.”

“You’re a good copper, Cameron, and Kerry’s a nice girl. I think you two will make a good couple eventually. Right, PC Tait, you’re on compassionate leave from today. Take as long as you like, but keep me informed, okay? Oh by the way, is your flat big enough to take a child to? The Federation might be able to help you get something bigger, if you need it. If they can’t actually do it, they may be able to point you in the right direction.”

“Yes, ma’am, thank you, ma’am,” he replied.

She nodded towards the door, indicating that the meeting was over, and smiled as she got on with her work. He left the office and closed the door behind him.

* * * *

In Wales, Craig and Luke had risen early, and after some very passionate ‘wake up’ kisses, they’d showered and got dressed in short order, then went down to the kitchen.

“Mam, we’ll just have tea and toast this mornin’, but the sandwiches you’ve made will come in really handy when we’re on the road.”

“Is tea and toast all right for you too, Luke?” She thought he could do with a bit of feeding up.

“Yes, thanks, Mrs. Gilmore,” he replied. He didn’t tell her that sometimes he went out in the morning without any breakfast at all, if he was running late.

“Mornin’, boys,” said Tom Gilmore, as he entered the kitchen. Craig and Luke acknowledged him as they continued to eat their toast.

“’ow are you gettin’ back, Craig?”

“We’ll go back the way we came, Dad,” Craig said, in between taking bites out of his slice of toast. "Over the Bridge, and the M4.”

“That’s about the most direct route, I guess.”

Craig and Luke left the table, then went to collect their bags and to use the loo, before setting off on their long journey home. 

Their bags were safely in the boot of Craig’s car, and the food -- for later -- was in a polythene carrier bag on the back seat. Tom and Babs were there to see them off. There were hugs and a few tears all round, as the Gilmores said good-bye to their son and his boyfriend.

“Make sure you both come back again soon, and for longer next time,” said Tom.

“Craig, make sure you email your sister in Calgary, to get her new address,” Babs said.

Luke and Craig got in the car and wound the windows down.

“Thanks for a lovely weekend, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. I’ve had a smashing time. You two take care now,” said Luke.

“'Bye, Dad. See you soon, Mam. I’ll email our Megan as soon as I get ‘ome, okay?”

“Don’t email her as soon as you get home, the time's different to ours you might wake her up.”

Craig and Luke looked at each other, and tried to suppress a giggle. Babs Gilmore was not very au fait with the latest technology.

Craig signalled his intention to pull out into the road. They both waved to Tom and Babs, then they were off back home to London.

They stopped at a service station, later, to fill up with petrol and to use the facilities. After that, they drove to the far side of the car park. Once parked, they sat and ate some of the sandwiches Mrs. Gilmore had made for them. She’d packed an apple, two bottles of flavoured mineral water, a couple of packets of crisps, and a Penguin biscuit each, to go with the sandwiches. 

There was no one around, so Craig put his arm over the back of Luke’s seat, and lightly rested his hand on his arm. Luke turned to face him, and was surprised to see that Craig’s eyes appeared moist -- as though tears were not far off.

“Craig, what’s the matter? Are you okay,”

Craig didn’t answer for a minute. He licked his lips, the way that Luke found so erotic.

“I’m just happy, Luke. Don’t you ever want to cry because the happiness you feel swells up and threatens to flow out of you?”

The weekend had been a complete success. His parents had liked Luke straight away. He was so proud of the way Luke had acquitted himself in front of his father. After that, his mum had been a pushover.

“Sorry, love, what did you say?”

“I said… I’m glad you brought me to Wales, and I love you, Craig Gilmore!”

While they were eating their sandwiches, Luke suddenly remembered something.

“Craig, they're having another ‘Cop Idol’ at Sun Hill, and I’ve been coerced into singing again. How about you come and watch? Or maybe Gina would like you to be there for her?”

Luke didn’t want to put any pressure on his lover, but he'd have liked for him to be there, if he had to sing.

“I’ll have to think about it, Luke. Won’t the relief wonder why I’m there?”

“Well, come with Gina then. You know how she feels about the relief knowing that she’s going out with Adam. She’s almost as bad as me,” he started to laugh as he said it.

Craig knew, of course, that Gina was almost as paranoid about people knowing how close she and Adam were, as Luke was about people knowing about him and Craig.

“Luke, I’ll have a think about it. I’ll be staying at Adam’s house next weekend, looking after Malcolm. I’ll sort it out while I’m there. Are you still coming down on the Saturday, for the day?”

“Try stopping me. I’m on ‘lates’ from tomorrow, so if I come as soon as I finish on Saturday morning, I can stay with you and Malcolm all day, then go to work from Adam’s house. Will there be somewhere for me to have a bit of a kip, when I first get there?”

“Well, it was Gina who okayed it, but no ‘hanky panky’ she said, because of Malcolm.” He smiled as he said it, and Luke grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "I'm sure there's a spare bedroom for you to take a kip in."

* * * * 

Craig leant over and kissed him. Luke didn’t pull away, in fact, he readily kissed him back, pulling away only to draw breath. As he was about to go in for a second kiss, something hit the top of their car. They pulled apart and looked out of the window. They were greeted by a man’s belly, just about covered by a checked shirt. Craig opened his window and looked up.

“Are you two still at it, then?”

It was the ‘Man Mountain’ they’d seen at the service station on their way across to Wales, on the Friday night. Today, however, he had someone with him. Craig opened the door and got out. Craig was six foot two inches tall, yet this man was taller again, at about six foot seven inches tall. Not wishing to get on his wrong side, Craig introduced himself and Luke -- who had, by now, also stepped out of the car.

“Hello, I’m Craig, and this is my friend Luke.”

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Julian, and this is Arthur, my partner.”

It took Craig and Luke all their professional expertise not to show their surprise, at both the big guy’s name, and the fact that Arthur was even shorter than Luke -- maybe five foot five inches at the most.

“D’you fancy a coffee? It’s not too bad here,” asked Julian.

Craig and Luke looked at each other and nodded.

“That would be very nice, we’ve only had water,” said Craig.

The four of them walked together over to the motorway café. Arthur, although only petit, had plenty to say for himself. Julian, on the other hand, was quite reserved, and only too happy for his partner to dominate the conversation.

It seemed that they had both gone after the same driving job some years previously, ten to be exact. It was for a job requiring two drivers, prepared to travel from London to different areas of Scotland on a regular basis. While they’d been waiting in the waiting room, something had just clicked between them. They had moved in together after six months, and had been together ever since.

“Do you two live together?” asked Julian, as they reached the entrance to the café.

“Not yet,” replied Luke.

Craig took note of the ‘not yet’ phrase that Luke had again used.

“You should, you know; it’s bloody marvellous not having to go and leave one another every night to go to your own place. When we’re at home, that’s it,” said Arthur. Julian just smiled at him, and held his hand for a minute before going into the café. They sat down at a table after purchasing their coffee, and chattered away to each other. After about half an hour, Craig said they really should get going, as they wanted to get back to London as early as possible. The four of them stood up and shook hands. They didn’t see the amused faces of the people sitting nearby.

“If you’re ever near the G.A.Y. Club, ask for me at the door,” said Julian, “I’ll sign you in, no problem.”

“Thanks, maybe we will. Any way, it’s nice to have met you both,” said Craig.

“Take care now,” added Luke.

They left the two drivers at the table, and made their way out of the café and back to their car. Only when they were out of earshot, did they fall about laughing. They liked Julian and his partner, Arthur, but the sight of them together really had to be seen, to be believed. 

They used the loos by the car park, then got back in the car. They shared a sensuous kiss, made themselves comfortable and set off on their journey once again. Luke was driving this time, to give Craig a rest. After a while, Craig fell asleep. Luke didn’t mind, it gave him a chance to go over, in his mind, the plans he was making.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 27

It was dark when they got back to Craig’s house. Luke was staying there over night, so they got out, retrieved their bags, and the carrier bag containing the rubbish left from their packed lunch. They were both very tired and walked slowly towards the house. Craig opened the door, picked up the post from Saturday, and walked through to the kitchen, where he dropped his bag on the floor.

“Luke, bring your bag through here, too. You might as well put your stuff in the washing machine with mine. It’ll be dry by the time you have to leave for work tomorrow evening, love.” He was talking as he put his things in the machine.

Luke went through with his bag, but before he could open it and put his dirty clothes in the machine, Craig caught hold of his arm and pulled him in close.

“Luke, my sweet, I’ve been dying to do this since we left Wales.” He loosened his grip so he could look down at his lover, then he kissed him. Softly at first, then so passionately, that Luke thought he was going to suffocate. He broke away, gasping for breath.

“Craig, what’s up? I couldn’t breathe.”

“Sorry, Luke, it’s been a bit stressful at my parents' house. I’m just so glad to be here with you tonight,” he said, as he continued holding him. 

“What do you want to eat? Shall we order a ‘takeaway’?” he said to Luke, adding, “I haven’t got much food in, I’m afraid. I’ll have to do some shopping tomorrow.”

“Yes, okay, I suppose we will have to eat, if only to have the energy for other things,” Luke said, with a glint in his eye, and a wiggle of his eyebrows. He’d also noticed that, by degrees, Craig’s accent had returned to what, to Luke, was normal; his broad Welsh accent had disappeared.

Craig let go of him, and put Luke’s clothes in the machine. Then he switched it on, after adding two little sachets of liquid detergent to the drum, and putting the fabric softener into the tray.

Craig ordered the takeaway. The clothes were being washed, so there was nothing for it, but to sit back and relax, waiting for the food to be delivered. They went into the lounge and sat together on the sofa.

Craig knew that if they continued to sit together, the way they were feeling, they wouldn't hear the doorbell ring, they’d be too busy doing other things. Craig got up and put on the hi-fi, inserting the Will Young CD. He had brought it in when they arrived home. 

“Luke, will you dance with me?”

Luke needed no second bidding. He got up and sidled over into Craig’s waiting arms. They didn’t dance, as such -- rather they just moved to the music. Craig with his arms around Luke’s waist, and Luke with his arms around Craig’s neck; his fingers straying up into his lovely thick hair, and his head leaning on Craig’s chest. Resting there, Luke breathed in deeply. He just loved the smell of Craig -- the smell he craved for all the time he was separated from him. He’d never really taken to Kerry’s smell -- too perfumed, too sweet, too feminine -- but he adored the smell of Craig. Masculine, with a slight smell of after-shave; all understated, but so definitely Craig!

Luke pulled his head away from Craig’s chest so that he could look up at him. Craig bent his head and kissed him softly on his eyelids, his cheeks, and finally his beautiful mouth. His lips may not have been as full as Craig’s own generous lips, but to Craig they were beautiful. At that moment the doorbell rang. They let go of each other, and Craig went to answer the door. He took the Pizza off the delivery boy, paid him, and then gave him a generous tip. Craig was happy tonight, and he wanted everyone else to be happy, too.

“Luke, what do you want to go with the Pizza, sweetheart?”

Luke came through to the kitchen, put his arms around Craig’s waist from behind, and simply said, “You.”

“Behave yourself; we’ve got plenty of time for that. I mean, what do you want to drink, do you want wine, or beer?”

“Wine, I think… yes, wine please, providing I get you for dessert.”

Craig gave him a look that said, ‘you are definitely having me for dessert.’

The pizza was a huge one; divided into four, with four different toppings. Craig slide the pre-cut Pizza on to a tray, then cut each quarter into two, so that they could both have a taste of each topping. He poured out two glasses of wine, after he’d opened a new bottle, then he handed the tray holding the pizza to Luke, asking him to take it through to the lounge. He carried the two glasses and the half-full bottle of wine, on a tray, into the lounge behind Luke.

They sat together on the sofa, although there were two empty armchairs equally as comfortable as the sofa; but they needed to be close to one another. They sipped their wine, and ate in silence for a while, just gazing at one another from time to time, and listening to the music. Words were not necessary to describe the love they felt for each other. It was in their eyes, and in their body language. If 'Men from Mars' had suddenly descended into the room, there would be no doubt, even to the Martian mind, what these two men felt; they loved each other to distraction! Luke was the first to break the silence.

“What did you think of Julian and Arthur?”

At the mention of them, Craig started to chuckle. He put his glass down as he was in danger of spilling the contents all over himself and Luke. Of course, Luke started to chuckle too.

“All those tattoos and body jewellery! I’d never have said in a month of Sundays that he was gay,” spluttered Craig.

“Nor me,” answered Luke, “Mind you, love, I wouldn’t look at you and think you were gay either, if I didn’t know for a fact that you are.” He raised his eyebrow, the way Craig does.

Craig took the glass of wine out of Luke’s hand and placed it on the coffee table with his own. He looked into Luke’s eyes and said, “Are you going to let me show you how much?” 

Craig was looking up and down Luke’s face; from his eyes to his mouth, then back again, and the pattern of his breathing began to quicken.

Luke’s answer was to pull his sweater off, over his head. Craig gasped, as he always did when he saw the fine toned body set before him. The pizza, fortunately, was already on the table or it would have fallen to the floor. Craig put his arms around Luke and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow. He let them both fall back onto the sofa, then they lifted their feet up so that they were lying full length on the very comfy sofa. They lay together, arms around one another. Craig didn’t imagine that he would ever feel any differently about Luke, no matter how long he lived. He also wanted to ask Luke to come and live with him, as his partner; he just needed Luke to come out and not be afraid of his sexuality. They’d already crossed two hurdles.

“Luke I’m so glad you came with me to meet my parents, and I’m glad your mum and brother know about me,” he whispered into Luke’s ear.

“I am too, love. I know you want me to come out, and I will -- I just need a little more time, please, Craig."

Craig leant up on his elbow, and looked at the love of his life.

“It’s all right, Luke. I just want to take you out; show you off. I love you so mu…”

“You mean like Julian and Arthur?” Luke interrupted.

At that, the pair of them started chuckling again. They had to sit up, they were laughing so much.

“Yes, Luke… just like… them,” he could hardly continue for laughing. “Can’t imagine… Julian getting… much grief, can you?” he spluttered.

Luke laughed all the more when he thought about the size of Julian compared to Arthur.

“They looked really happy though, don’t you think, Luke?”

“If they’re only half as happy as I am with you, Craig, then they’re very happy indeed,” Luke said, as he gazed into Craig’s eyes.

“Come on, Luke, do you want any more Pizza, or wine, before we go up?”

“No more Pizza -- but let’s take the wine upstairs. I could just about drink another glass of that,” he said, nodding at the bottle. “It’s really nice.”

“Of course we can. Let’s put this lot in the bin,” Craig said, nodding to the now cold remains of the pizza.

They both got up off the sofa. Craig saw to the wine and glasses, while Luke picked up the pizza and took it into the kitchen. He threw it into the peddle bin, along with the torn up box it had been delivered in, then rinsed his hands. After Craig had made sure that everywhere was locked up, and the lights were out, they climbed the stairs; Craig in front, and Luke patiently climbing the stairs behind him.

In the bedroom -- which did indeed have the same duvet cover, curtains, and lampshades as the room they'd shared in Wales -- Craig set the wine down on one of the bedside cabinets. Luke started to undress, so Craig stepped around the bed to help him, not that much help was required. After all, the sweater was already downstairs, thrown on one of the armchairs.

Luke started to undress Craig, while the latter just stared at Luke, and tried to put his arms around him. Luke gave him a playful slap. “Not yet, lover, not yet,” Luke said, as he smiled at Craig.

“Luke, I think we should get a shower first, don’t you -- after all that driving today?”

“A shower, with you? I don’t think so!" said Luke, remembering the last time he'd tried to have a shower with Craig. He even started laughing at the thought of it.

“Luke, I promise I’ll behave. I won’t tickle you, honest. I just want to…” The rest of the sentence he whispered in Luke’s ear.

Luke looked up at him and raised his eyebrow, and gave him a broad smile.

In the bathroom, Craig switched the shower on to warm up, and while it did, he and Luke cleaned their teeth together. He pulled a couple of bath towels out of the airing cupboard and left them ready for afterwards. Craig entered the shower first, and held out his hand to Luke, who grabbed it and walked into the circle of Craig’s arms. They clung together, the water cascading over their bodies, and running down in rivulets. Their skin glistened, and they had to keep wiping the water away from their eyes. They kissed and caressed each other, both as aroused as one another.

Craig leant over to the soap rack and picked up the shower gel. He squeezed some onto his hand and proceeded to smooth it over Luke’s body. Luke was only too willing to let this continue -- he always found it incredible that such a large man could be so gentle. Craig soaped Luke all over, being especially gentle as he reached Luke’s groin. Luke could hardly breathe, he wanted Craig so much.

“Please, Craig…”

“Not yet, Luke.” He wasn’t teasing Luke, he wanted the experience to last as long as possible.

In turn, Luke began to soap Craig down. Very gently, he caressed him with long strokes; from his chest to his groin, round his back, his arms -- everywhere he could find to put the shower gel. Craig pulled him close.

“Luke…”

“Not yet, Craig.”

They each now had to rinse the soap off their bodies. Craig pulled Luke under the showerhead first, and let the water take away all the soap that he’d taken so much pleasure in smoothing all over his body. Luke, now soap free, did the same for Craig. When all the soap had gone, Luke turned the shower off, while Craig just stared at him. They left the shower and grabbed a bath towel each. They towelled their hair, then put their towels around their waists.

“Craig, you need a haircut.”

“I don’t! There’s nothing wrong with it,” pouted Craig.

“You should be standing where I am,” laughed Luke. “You’ll have to come with me, next time I go to the hairdressers.”

‘Over my dead body,’ thought Craig, as he said, “I don’t want it like yours. I don’t think a number two would suit me.” Craig laughed at the thought.

Luke gave him a playful punch, the desire of minutes ago calmed somewhat. That was something that Craig enjoyed about his relationship with Luke. Their sense of humour was so alike, they could go from loving, to laughing, and so easily back to loving again.

They walked back to the bedroom, their hair and bodies still damp, the towels left in a heap on the bathroom floor. In the bedroom, they automatically fell into each other’s arms and kissed; a long, slow, beautiful kiss, that had both of them anxious for the next step in their lovemaking.

Craig threw back the duvet. Then, picking Luke up, he laid him gently on the bed, kissing him once again before climbing in beside him. They loved this first contact in bed. The moment when their naked bodies came together, and they lay so close it was as if they were glued together.

“Craig, I really do you love you, you know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, love, I know you do. I just want everyone to know how I feel about you. How much I love you, how you make my life complete.” Craig tried to pull him even closer, and started to kiss him again. The kissing became more passionate, as their hands started to explore, caress, stroke, hold, until they were lost in passion so pure, so fulfilling, so exquisite, that they each felt as though they were going to die, and couldn’t care less. If they were going to die, this is how they wanted it to be together, in Craig’s bed.

Sometime afterwards they lay holding each other, not with the same urgency as before, but as lovers who have enjoyed the ultimate in lovemaking; tired, but oh so relaxed and comfortable with each other.

Luke was the first to fall asleep. Craig enjoyed watching him, the way he had that night before Luke’s wedding. He looked just the same as he remembered him looking that night. How much he’d enjoyed making love to him, putting to the back of his mind the fact that Luke was due to be married the next day. He could still remember the pain and anguish he’d felt on that day, at the thought he’d never see this gorgeous boy lying in his arms again, when Luke had charged off to marry Kerry. Now, as Craig looked down at him eighteen months later, he could hardly believe that Luke was not only in his bed, but that he had declared his love for him, and wanted to be with him. Craig now knew that Luke would still be there in the morning. He wouldn’t be leaving his bed to run off anywhere else. There was only one more hurdle to be crossed, and then he could ask Luke that all-important question. Slowly, his eyelids began to drop as he too fell asleep.

* * * * 

Craig was the first up the next morning, as he was on the early shift. As soon as he got downstairs, he put the washing in the tumble drier -- Luke would need his later for going to work. He made a mug of tea for them both, and took Luke’s upstairs. Luke woke briefly when Craig brought him the mug of tea. He held his mouth up for Craig to kiss, who dutifully obliged, but knew that the tea would probably go cold, as Luke slowly drifted off again. Craig then went to have a shower.

He saw to his breakfast, and then he wrote a note to Luke… well, two notes in actual fact. One he would place on his pillow, and the other he would leave propped up against the kettle, together with his spare set of keys. They both said basically the same thing, except the one by the kettle also mentioned the spare keys that Luke should take, ‘in case…’ The drier had now stopped, so he took the clothes out and quickly folded Luke’s things, which he left in a neat pile on the counter top, ready for when he got up.

Before he left for Barton Street, he nipped back upstairs. Luke was comatose, almost dead to the world. He didn’t even flinch when Craig kissed his lips. Smiling to himself, Craig placed the note on his now cold pillow. Then Craig went back downstairs, taking with him the cold mug of tea, which he poured down the sink and left to soak with his dirty breakfast dishes.

He left the house at ease with the world in general, and Luke in particular.

* * * * 

Cameron had his work cut out today. He was picking Emily up, and as yet, had nowhere for her to sleep. He also didn't have any clothes for her to wear, or anything else to make her life happy, either.

He went to the station lost property office, and the room where they kept unclaimed stolen property that they had recovered -- on the occasions when they had arrested burglars and actually found goods still in their possession. Anything that was unclaimed after six months was available for the coppers to have, provided they made a contribution to the chosen police charity of the year. He couldn’t believe it when he found a flat pack box of a cot that had been retrieved from one of the local ‘crims’. He also found some toys in lost property, which once they’d been washed, would make Emily smile again. Back in the unclaimed room, he found some other bits and bobs -- a child’s cup and plate, some clothes that seemed to be the right size, and even a duvet to go on the cot.

“How can people lose these things, or have them stolen from their homes, and not know about it?” he said to another policeman, who had just come in to see if there was anything he could use.

“I don’t know, Cam. They’ve probably claimed on their insurance, so they’re quite happy and not at all bothered,” replied Trev.  
At that moment, Cameron’s mobile rang. It was Kerry asking how he was getting on. He told her of his find, and she too was amazed. Kerry then said that she would go shopping and buy what she thought he would need for Emily and himself, until she got off duty the next morning. She was on the late shift now for ten days -- she just hoped she wasn’t paired with Luke during this time -- and didn’t like to think of him managing with Emily all on his own through the night, if she got upset. But she reckoned that as Emily already knew him sufficiently to call him ‘Dada’, they’d probably get along fine.

Cameron took the things he wanted and made a donation to the cancer research charity that Sun Hill was supporting this year.

Back in the flat, he made up the cot and placed it in their bedroom. Although he did have a spare room -- the federation had helped him find the flat when he'd arrived from Australia -- he was keeping Emily with them, until she got used to being in their flat. When he’d finished putting everything away, he wrote a quick note to Kerry -- who had already gone shopping by the time he’d returned to the flat -- telling her that he loved her, and would be back soon. He then left to pick up his daughter and begin a new phase of his life.

* * * * 

The alarm rang, and eventually Luke heard it. He rolled over towards Craig, but when he rolled into the cold empty space previously occupied by him, he remembered that Craig was on the early shift, and he himself was on the late shift for the next ten days. It also occurred to him that Craig had set the alarm for him, so he wouldn’t get up late. Yes, he was working straight through until the Thursday morning, before Cop Idol on the Saturday. He supposed that he would use some of that time to rehearse and make sure he was word perfect. Last time, he hadn’t known the words at all, but then it should have been Craig up on that platform, singing. He lay there in bed thinking about that night.

Craig had taken Carl to Cop Idol. As he thought about it, Luke found himself clenching his fists. That swine, Carl, had treated Craig like something he’d found on his shoe. Okay, so he’d been in a wheelchair, but really he had no one to blame for that except himself. If he hadn’t stolen Craig’s car, yet again, it wouldn’t have happened. For the way he was treating Craig, Luke would have cheerfully done something to put Carl in the wheelchair, himself.

He remembered seeing Craig in the gents, scared stiff. Beads of perspiration standing on his forehead, his face looking ashen, and he was so nervous that he was shaking. He’d tried talking to him -- telling him not to do it, if it was making him feel so bad, but Craig had thought he’d better do it, or the relief would have a field day at his expense. Eventually he’d told Luke to mind his own business, when Luke tried to say something about Carl. Luke remembered how he’d felt at the time. He’d wanted to take him in his arms and soothe him, stroke his back to make him feel better. But he was getting married in a few weeks, and after the way he’d treated him since the kiss, he didn’t think that Craig would appreciate any help from him.

When it was time for the final song, Craig was nowhere to be seen. Robbie called out his name, twice; still no Craig. Without thinking about it, Luke jumped up on the stage and started singing. It’d been pretty awful really, but everyone had tried to help him out, and Danny had thrown his hat up to him. Yes, he’d enjoyed wearing that hat. By this time, Craig had come into the canteen ready to sing, and had stood rooted to the spot when he saw Luke up there singing in his place. Luke had seen him come in, out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t dare look in his direction for fear of seeing his disapproval. Craig had later gone over to Luke to thank him for taking his turn, but Luke had just said it was all right. As he lay there, Luke thought to himself, Why didn’t I let him thank me properly? He knew why though, he was profoundly jealous of Carl. Just the sight of him with Craig, was enough to make his blood boil -- he hated Carl!

As he turned over in bed, he saw the note from Craig. Craig was so thoughtful, so kind, and so gentle. He read the note with a smile on his face. Then he jumped out of bed and went for a shower.

When he went downstairs, he saw that Craig had left his clean clothes in a neat pile on the counter top. Next to them, propped up against the kettle, was the second note. Virtually the same as the one he’d found on Craig’s pillow, but with additional information regarding the keys that were on the counter top by his clean clothes.

Craig’s actually giving me his spare set of keys, he thought to himself. He felt full of love for Craig, as he put the keys in his pocket, smiling broadly.

He pottered about, making himself some tea and toast for his breakfast. After he’d eaten, Luke set to and washed all the dirty dishes, including the wineglasses from last night. Last night -- how wonderful it had been to be able to make love with gay abandon, no parents in the next room. 

He left the clean, dried dishes on the counter top for Craig to put away. He didn’t want Craig to think he’d been rooting about in his cupboards. After that, he put the clothes Craig had left out for him back in his bag, then took it out to his car and placed it in the boot.

Inside again, he tried to tidy the lounge and leave everywhere neat for when Craig got home. He also left him a note, too. After another visit to the loo, he set off for Sun Hill for a ten- day stint of lates. Foremost in his mind was the thought of the time he would spend with Craig and Malcolm at Adam’s house next Saturday. Keeping this in mind would help him get through the next few days, when he wouldn’t be able to see Craig at all.

* * * *

“Craig Gil…”

“How did it go at the weekend?” interrupted Gina.

“Hello to you too, Gina… It went better than I could have hoped for.” Craig smiled as he remembered the weekend.

“Even my dad liked him, which is a turn up for the books and of course my mam was a pushover.”

“Glad to hear it, Craig. Is he anywhere nearer coming out yet?”

Gina just wanted Craig to be happy after all the turmoil which, inadvertently, she’d helped to cause. She regretted so much the events at the hospital, but at the time, she thought it was the right way to go.

“Not yet, Gina, but after the weekend we’ve just spent in Wales, I don’t think it’ll be too long. But I have to give him the time he needs, Gina I can’t lose him again, I really can’t.” Craig’s voice was almost a whisper as he finished talking to her.

“Craig, you haven’t forgotten about the weekend, have you?”

“No, Gina. You want me there Friday night, is that right?”

“Yes, come straight from your shift at Barton Street. You can order a takeaway for you and Malcolm,” she answered, then added, “We’re off to Birmingham as soon as you get there. We’re booked into the hotel, but I don’t think we’ll get to hear much of Friday’s music -- depends on the traffic I suppose...”

“Luke’s coming straight to Adam’s house at the end of his shift on the Saturday morning, and will stay until he has to leave for his shift. He’ll need to have a sleep though, when he first gets there. Is that still okay with you and Adam?”

“Of course it is, but don’t forget…”

“…no hanky panky,” they said in unison, and both of them laughed.

“Gina, you have my solemn promise, that there won’t be any, as you say, hanky panky. But I can’t promise that I won’t kiss him -- but not in front of Malcolm, of course.”

“I know you won’t, Craig. I know I can trust you. By the way, we’re having one of those Cop Idol things. Adam seems to think it’ll do the troops good -- I’m not so sure. Will you come and sit by me and Adam? That way the relief will be wondering what you’re doing there, and won’t even notice that I’m sitting with Adam.”

“Gina, I don’t know. Luke’s already asked me. Don’t you think the relief will wonder what’s going on?”

“Bloody Hell, Craig, just be there! It’ll do you good!” she snapped, as she put the phone down. 

She’d have a word with Luke, get him to make sure Craig came to Cop Idol. She didn’t want anyone to know about her and Adam -- not yet anyway. She looked up as she was preparing to go off duty, and saw Luke walking past her office. She shot to the door.

“PC Ashton, my office, please!” Her voice reverberated down the corridor.

“Ma’am?” Luke queried, as he walked into her office.

She motioned to him to close the door. “Luke…”

“Ma’am?”

“Luke, can you make sure that Craig comes to Cop Idol, a week on Saturday, please?”

“I’ve asked him, ma’am, but you know what he’s like. I’d like him to be there too, so I’ll just have to work on him. Although, as we’re on opposite shifts now for ten days, it might be a little difficult, ma’am.” He gave her a mischievous grin.

“Okay, I'll get on to him again, and you have another go when you see him on Saturday, okay?”

“Err… yes, ma’am. Thank you for agreeing to me being with him… yes, I know, no hanky panky!” he pre-empted her, and took the words right out of her mouth.

“Go on, you cheeky sod, get back to work,” she said, as she smiled at him.

Luke gave her a broad grin then went off to commence his duties. He had been placed in the CAD room again that night, so he was glad he’d brought the CD and his walkman, together with the lyric sheet. He could practice the song, provided Trev didn’t object, and they weren’t too busy. Luke didn’t think Fred would object he’d be too engrossed in his crossword to even notice.

The next five days felt like five months to Craig and Luke. They had to make do with text messages, and ‘phone calls, to help keep them going -- what with them being on opposite shifts.

* * * *

Craig went to Adam’s house on the Friday afternoon, straight from his shift at Barton Street. Bob Jones had allowed him to sign off early. Gina had been on his case again, getting Adam to have a word with Craig’s Inspector. He now owed Bob Jones a very big favour!

He and Gina wanted to leave as soon as possible. It was quite a way to Birmingham, although they would make good use of the motorways. She was looking forward to a weekend with just Adam. She loved Malcolm, but taking on somebody with a readymade family could have its drawbacks. But nothing she couldn’t, or wouldn’t, handle.

She loved Adam, and would marry him tomorrow, if his wife weren’t being such a bitch. She was insisting on having half the value of the house, so Adam was in the process of taking out an extended mortgage to get her off his back. Hopefully, the divorce wouldn’t be too long, as she’d actually started the ball rolling before she’d even left him. Soon, they would be free to marry, and that day couldn’t come quick enough for Gina, or for Adam.

“Hi Craig, Bob Jones let you off early again, did he?”

“Yes, he did. I wonder why?” Craig raised his eyebrow at her.

“Well what’s the point of knowing the higher-ranks if they can’t be of use to you, eh?” she laughed.

“Malcolm, Craig’s here!” she shouted up the stairs, as she and Craig went through to the lounge.

Malcolm came flying through the door, and hurled himself at Craig.

“Craig, is Luke coming too?” He sounded breathless from running down the stairs.

“Yes, love, but not until tomorrow morning. He’s working in the late shift. But that means he’ll be able to stay here until he goes to work on Saturday night. As long as he has a little sleep when he first gets here.”

Gina and Adam had taken three days official leave, so that they wouldn’t have to work on the Monday, as they knew they would be tired after the journey back on the Sunday night. Craig was going straight to Barton Street from their home on the Monday morning, and Adam would have to get up to take Malcolm to school. At that moment, Adam himself came downstairs, ready for the off, so Gina made her excuses to Craig and sloped off to collect her things.

She came back in the lounge to say good bye, along with Adam. She had on a very fetching trouser suit, and Craig noticed yet again, how youthful she looked when she was with Adam. Her make-up and hair were just right, with a glow about her face whenever she looked at him.

“Right, Malcolm, you be a good boy for Craig and Luke over the weekend now, won’t you?” Gina said. It was amazing how readily she had stepped into the role of mother. It was as though she had been born to it.

“’Phone for a takeaway for you and Malcolm, Craig. There’s some money in the kitchen.”

Malcolm ran to be hugged and kissed before they went.

“Look after Craig, Malcolm. Show him where things are kept, and don’t tire him out, okay?” said Adam, as he and Gina went out through the front door.

Craig and Malcolm went out to wave them off, and once they were out of sight, down the road, they went back inside the house, and Craig closed the door.

* * * *

“Malcolm, what shall we have to eat?”

“What are you going to have?” Malcolm asked, not wanting to make his choice known until he knew what Craig wanted.

“I haven’t decided yet. What do you like?” said Craig, who wasn’t really fussy what they had.

“Well, I like Pizza, and I like Chinese too,” answered Malcolm.

“Tell you what,” said Craig after a moment. “We’ll have a Pizza, then we can eat it in the lounge while we watch a video. It’s not as messy as Chinese. Where's the telephone number, so that I can place the order, love?”

Malcolm looked behind one of the canisters on the counter top -- there seemed to be several menu cards behind it -- and pulled one out edged in red, green, and white, and handed it to Craig. He turned to the ‘Pizza' section and ran his finger down the list and then showed it to Malcolm. They decided on ‘Ham and Pineapple’ with extra toppings of pepperoni and mushrooms. Craig made the call to the number shown on the card, and gave his order to a girl with a strong Indian accent. He’d expected someone, male or female, with at least some kind of Italian accent to answer the ‘phone. He chuckled to himself, as he got their plates and cutlery together, ready for when the food arrived. 

He went into the lounge where Malcolm was looking through the videos. The ones that he liked, he could watch over and over again. As he liked most of them, he was having a hard time choosing. Finally, he made a choice and placed it in the video player. The doorbell heralded the arrival of their long awaited food, and by now they were both somewhat hungry. The Pizza arrived pre-cut into four, but to make it easier to eat, Craig cut each quarter in half again, the way he did when he and Luke had just got back from Wales, but the Pizza itself was not as big as that one had been. 

He put the pizza on a tray and carried it, and Malcolm’s tray into the lounge. The tray holding the pizza, he put on the coffee table nearest the couch. The other tray he gave to Malcolm.

“Help yourself, Malcolm,” Craig said, as he walked back to the kitchen to collect his own tray.

Back in the lounge, Craig produced two paper napkins out of his pocket so they would be able to wipe their fingers: eating Pizza could be greasy work. You always seemed to finish up eating it with your fingers instead of a fork. After all you had fingers before forks were ever invented! They sat together eating their Pizzas and watching the chosen video.

When they had finished, Craig took the three trays with the dirty plates and cutlery back into the kitchen.

“Craig, mu… Gina said we could have ice cream for pudding, if you want some?”

Craig smiled to himself as he thought about what Malcolm had nearly said. Although his own mum hadn’t been gone all that long, he seemed to have accepted Gina very quickly. True, he’d seen her a few times at Sun Hill, when he’d gone there with his dad. It still seemed very quick to Craig. Maybe, the house is more peaceful, now that his mum and dad have split up, he mused.

“Malcolm do you want vanilla, or neapolitan?”

“Just plain, please. It’s Gina who likes the other one,” he said, as he walked into the kitchen. He got the spoons out as Craig filled two small bowls with vanilla ice cream. Craig knew he was still a kid, where ice cream was concerned, he loved it. They each carried their own bowl back into the lounge, and sat together again, ready to watch the rest of the video.

When the video had finished, Craig took the dirty bowls and spoons into the kitchen. He washed them along with their pizza plates, and some other dishes that were already in the sink. After drying them, he reached up for a glass and small plate. He left them ready for when Malcolm wanted his supper. He knew that he would want a glass of milk at least, to drink while he listened to his story being read when he went to bed.

When he returned to the lounge, Malcolm had put a long box on the dining table.

“Craig, can we play Monopoly now?”

“There’s only two of us -- shouldn’t there be more players than that?”

Well, it is better with more, but two can play, and if we leave it out, Luke can play with us tomorrow.”

“Okay, but not for too long, eh? It’ll soon be bedtime.”

“I know. I just want to play for a bit.”

Malcolm had divided the money up already, so had a neat pile to give to Craig. The remainder of the money -- after Malcolm had taken his share -- was placed in the centre of the board, between chance and the community chest.

They started the game, and an hour or so later, Craig suddenly realised the time.

“Hey, Malcolm, look at the time! I think we’ll call it a day. Gather all the money together and we’ll leave everything ready for our game tomorrow, when Luke arrives.”

Craig couldn’t wait to see Luke again. It seemed an eternity since he’d last seen him, and the most they would be able to do, would be to kiss. He wouldn’t dream of doing anything inappropriate in Adam’s house, and particularly as he was there to look after Malcolm. He and Luke would act with the utmost decorum. Gina and Adam could be sure on that count. Craig had become very fond of Malcolm, and in a way, he had become the child, that he knew he would never have.

“Craig, can I have a glass of milk please, to drink while you read me a story?”

“Of course you can, love and tonight, I’ve brought a book to read to you. I think you’ll like it. It’s about a cat called Thermal. Would you like me to read it to you?”

“About a cat?” 

“Yes, that’s right. It belongs to the man who wrote the book. His name is Deric Longdon, and he gives all the cat’s in his books voices, and nice things to say.”

“That sounds great, Craig, I think I’ll like that.”

“Okay, you go and get ready for bed -- don’t forget to clean your teeth and get washed. I’ll bring your milk and the book up when you give me a shout.”

“See you in a minute, then,” said Malcolm, as he headed off up the stairs.

“Craig, I’m ready!” shouted Malcolm, a short time later.

True to his word, Craig climbed the stairs, the glass of milk in his hand and the book under his arm.

In the bedroom, he put the glass of milk down on the bedside cabinet then sat on the end of Malcolm’s bed. He showed him the cover of the book before he started. The title proclaimed it to be ‘The Cat Who Came In From The Cold’. A hand held aloft a little ball of white fluff. The hand was clutching an orange coloured piece of fabric that was wrapped around the cat, which was hardly any bigger than the hand that was holding him. He looked so cute. He began to read.

Malcolm listened, entranced, at the escapades of the tiny cat that had come into Mr. Longden’s garden, his house, and his heart, and was given the name Thermal. Along with Thermal and his new owner, there was Aileen, his wife. So from the start there were three different voices that Craig had to employ, to please his young friend. Later there would be more cats, and more people. Malcolm could have listened to Craig all night, but soon his eyes began to close, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open, until finally he was fast asleep.

Craig put a marker in the book and left it on the chest of drawers. He’d be reading it each night until he went back to his own home. He pulled the duvet up under Malcolm’s chin and walked across the room to the door. He glanced back at the peaceful child, and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar so he could hear him if he called out.

Downstairs once again, Craig went into the lounge and sat down with the TV remote in his hand was about to turn the TV on when his mobile rang. He fished it out of his pocket, it was Luke.

“Hello, Luke, it’s so good to hear your voice, my love. Are you on refs?”

“Just on my way up now, actually. Craig, I’ve…” he continued in a whisper. Craig could hear some coppers laughing as they went past Luke.

“You’ve done what?”

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 28

 

"Keep your hair on, Craig...,”  
Well, for now, he thought. "I’ve only made an appointment for you to have your hair cut, not have it all shaved off. Anyway, 'Toni & Guy' don’t do that style of hair..." 

Luke quickly held the mobile away from his ear, as he heard Craig begin to kick off.

"Toni & Guy!" Craig interrupted. "Bloody Hell, Luke! It’ll cost an arm and a leg! I’m not made of money, you know," he said, but smiled at the same time.

Luke smiled, too, as he imagined what Craig was doing at that moment. He would be touching his hair, and thinking to himself, there isn’t anything wrong with it. Craig, indeed, was doing just that. His local barber had been good enough for him up until now...

"But, Luke, don’t you like my hair the way it is?"

"Of course I do, love. I just want to give you a treat, that’s all."

"What do you mean, a treat?" asked Craig, cagily.

"I know you’ll look very nice, when it’s done and if you decide to come to Cop Idol, I want you to look great. You could wear that silk shirt again."

"Why, Luke? Everyone knows what I look like, so why should I bother about Cop Idol?"

"Come on, Craig, humour me. The relief all know you as Grumpy Gilmore. It’ll just let them see a different side of you, that’s all. Anyway, if you’re sitting by Gina and Adam, it’ll take the heat off them. They’ll think she’s with you!" He laughed at the thought of it.

Even Craig let out a laugh. "Okay, Luke, but I don’t want too much off. Where is the salon, by the way?"

"It’s in Knightsbridge. I’ll meet you by the Underground when you finish next Thursday. They stay open later on Thursdays -- until eight o’clock. Make sure you wear something decent when you go to work: can’t have you looking like a tramp going into Toni & Guy’s."

"You cheeky little s..."

"You know you love me really," interrupted Luke, laughing.

"Yes, Luke, I do. Very much," Craig agreed, with a catch in his voice.

He knew he would be desperate to see him by then. If a haircut would enable him to see his lover two whole days before Cop Idol, then so be it. He was really looking forward to seeing him tomorrow morning, and being with him until he went to work that night, but after that it would be back to text messaging, and 'phone calls, until the Thursday. Nearly a whole week without seeing, touching, kissing, and cuddling his reason for living; the beautiful young man called Luke Ashton.

"Okay, Luke, I’ll agree to it, just make sure they don’t scalp me! Luke, get here as soon as you can tomorrow. I’ve missed you so much." Craig’s voice was full of emotion, just talking to Luke was enough to turn him on.

"I’ve missed you more than I thought possible, Craig. Thank goodness we’ll be back on the same shift pattern, after ‘Cop Idol’. I love you... see you tomorrow, handsome." Luke’s voice showed the emotion he too was feeling.

"Yes, Luke, see you tomorrow," replied Craig in a whisper, aware that his body was telling him how much he was missing Luke.

Craig switched on the television and watched it for a while, trying to take his mind off how much he wanted Luke. It was no good he couldn’t stop thinking about him and as he was tired, he decided to make his way upstairs to bed, and try to get some sleep. He’d have to be up quite early anyway, to let Luke in when he arrived straight from his shift.

In one of the five bedrooms, he put his overnight bag on the bed and took out the things he would need. Things like his pyjamas, which normally never saw the light of day. Gina had told him to use the room next to Malcolm’s, which was handy in case Malcolm should shout out in the night. It was tastefully decorated and furnished, no doubt by Adam’s estranged wife. Although Craig couldn’t see it staying like that, once Gina was installed as Mistress of the house.

Craig was glad for Gina, now that she and Adam had got back together. He’d seen how much Adam and Malcolm had affected her during the Open Day at Sun Hill all those months ago. Now they were within a hair's breadth of being together once more.

As he lay thinking, he grabbed hold of the other pillow and hugged it to him. It would have to do until the real thing came along.

* * * *

The next morning the alarm woke him at six thirty. He jumped out of bed, collected a change of clothes, and went to the bathroom. He had a quick shower then shaved.  
Downstairs, he made himself a mug of coffee, of the instant variety, the fresh he would leave for Gina! He padded along the hall to the front door and picked up the post and newspaper. The post he left on the hall table. The paper, Saturday’s edition of the Daily Mail, he took into the lounge with his coffee. He sat down on the couch. He took the supplement magazine from the centre of the paper, and then started to read it, while he waited for Luke to arrive. In what seemed like no time at all to him, he heard Luke’s car pull up outside.

Before Luke could even ring the doorbell, Craig had the front door opened. They just stood there, gazing at each other. Then Craig stood aside to let him in, and closed the door behind him. Luke turned to face him. The love he felt for Craig pouring out of his eyes.

Craig caught hold of Luke’s hand, and bringing it to his lips, he kissed it. It was Luke’s mouth he wanted to kiss, but Malcolm could appear at any time, so a kiss on the hand was all he’d allow himself to do at the moment. He kissed it once more and then let it go.

"It’s okay, I understand." Luke’s eyes were searching Craig’s face as he spoke. "Where is Malcolm? Is he up yet?"

"Err... yes... I mean no. No, he’s not up yet, but I guess he’ll be down soon." Craig wiped his hand over his face, a thing he did when he was trying to compose himself, and it wasn’t lost on Luke.

"Right, how about providing this hungry copper with some breakfast?"

It was enough to bring Craig back to the here and now.

"Of course, Luke! Let’s go into the kitchen and see what Gina’s left in the ‘fridge." He took Luke’s hand again and led him into the kitchen.

Luke sat at the kitchen table while Craig checked out the contents of the ‘fridge.

"How about a bacon sandwich? I could toast the bread if you'd like?"

Luke grinned at him. "If I can’t have you, then I’ll have a bacon buttie, toasted, please."

Craig busied himself making toast, and grilling bacon. The delicious smell of the bacon must have penetrated Malcolm’s sleep, as they suddenly heard him shout from upstairs.

"Craig, is Luke here yet?"

They looked at each other, knowing that they wouldn’t be having much, if any, time alone for the rest of the day. Giving him a quick kiss on the mouth, Craig walked to the kitchen door and leaned out into the hallway.

"Yes, Malcolm. He’s here now in the kitchen with me," he shouted up to him.

"Luke, Luke!" Malcolm rushed into the kitchen, still dressed in his PJs, and threw himself at Luke.

"Do you want a toasted bacon sandwich?" Craig asked Malcolm, now sat at the table next to Luke.

"Yes, please, Craig. Luke, can we play football later? And we’ve left the Monopoly out, so we can start a game before you have to go back to work and did you drive a police car last night?" Malcolm was almost breathless when he’d finished.

"Whoa, Malcolm! One question at a time, love, one question at a time," said Luke, as he considered his answer.

"Let’s see, yes, I will play football, and I’ll definitely play Monopoly with you and Craig, but I must have a sleep sometime before tonight, and no, I wasn’t in a police car last night. I was in the CAD room, so I was able to talk to all the officers out on their beats."

"You mean you could talk to all of them?"

"Yep, that’s right, all of them."

"Wow!" Malcolm thought that that was even better than the police car. Being able to speak through those little radios, wowee.

That seemed to satisfy Malcolm for a while, and Craig got on with making the sandwiches. He tried not to look at Luke too often, bearing in mind what Malcolm had said to him at his house, the Saturday that Luke had come back into his life. He gave Luke his sandwich, and waited for more toast to pop up so he could make one for Malcolm.

"Craig, can I have brown sauce on mine, please?" asked Malcolm.

"I’d like some too, please," said Luke, smiling at Craig.

Craig handed the sauce to Luke, who used it and handed it back. Craig then decided to have a sandwich himself, so popped another two slices of bread in the toaster as he took Malcolm’s sandwich over to the table.

"Coffee okay for you, Luke? Malcolm, what do you want, love?"

"I’ll have coffee, too, please," was his reply, "but just a cup, please."

Soon all three were sat at the kitchen table, munching toasted bacon sandwiches and drinking coffee. When they’d finished, Craig stacked the dirty dishes in the sink, ready to wash.

* * * * 

In Birmingham, Adam was already up, showered, and shaved. He looked across at the still sleeping Gina, and smiled. Hearing the kettle switch off, he made her a cup of instant coffee. He knew she didn’t really like instant, but it was better than nothing first thing in the morning. He took it over to the bed, and placed it on the bedside cabinet. Then he crouched down and gently started to stroke her cheek. Slowly she started to come to.

"Oh God! Is it morning already?" she groaned, as she looked at her watch. "Bloody Hell, Adam, it’s the middle of the night!"

He took the watch off her, turned it round, and handed it back.

"Huump!" 

"Come on, beautiful, time to get a shower and start the day."

"When did you last have your eyes tested, Okaro? ‘Cause I think you need ‘em testing again," she said grumpily, but secretly pleased that he still thought of her like that.

"Gina, you’ll always be beautiful to me," he replied softly, as he kissed her lips lightly, then yanked the duvet off her.

"You swine! Just you wait," she said, as she shot out of bed and chased him into the bathroom. 

She caught up with him and began trying to take the duvet off him, but that didn’t last long. He let go of the duvet, and grabbed hold of her. He held her close and kissed her hair, then tilted her face upward towards him, so he could see her as he spoke.

"Do you know why I transferred to Sun Hill? It was because I knew you were there. I wanted to see you again."

"But that time we spoke in my office, you said you loved your wife and weren’t looking for an affair," she interrupted.

"And what I said was true, then. I wasn’t looking for an affair. I never have been. I never dreamed that you would still like me, never mind want to be with me after all this time. Don’t forget, I didn’t know the real reason why you left me. Why didn’t you tell me, Gina? Sure, I wanted kids, but we could have adopted, like we’re thinking of doing now."

He held her close, thinking of all the things they could have shared over the last sixteen or so years. Yes, she would always be beautiful to him.

"Come on, Gina, time for a shower, then we can go down to breakfast." He kissed her lightly on the mouth then let her go.

After she’d showered and dressed, she and Adam walked to the door to go down for breakfast. Hesitating as they got to the door, she turned to him and said,

"To me you’ll always be that shy, handsome young copper, determined to make his way in the Police Force, regardless of any prejudice that may come his way." She smiled at him. Okay, her body told her she was over fifty, but in her head she was still thirty-five!

"Come on, let’s go then," she said, as she caught hold of his hand, "and let’s hope they’ve got some bloody decent coffee this morning." She was back to her grumpy self, the self that Adam loved.

After breakfast, Adam went to the gents and arranged to meet Gina back in the lounge. She walked in and noticed a collection of newspapers on a table near a window. She walked over, and was soon engrossed in the Daily Mail. Out of the corner of her eye, she briefly glimpsed a couple coming towards her, who walked past to sit down on the sofa just behind her. She carried on reading, when suddenly the woman’s voice cut through her concentration.

"...He’s welcome to the old bag, darling! And just as soon as I get my hands on that money, you and I will go out for some serious retail therapy."

Gina thought she knew the voice, but she couldn’t quite believe her ears. She turned around. Yes it was: it was her! Gina was seething. She quietly crossed to the back of the sofa, and, shoving her face between the man and the woman, said through gritted teeth,

"Oy! Carry on like that, Denise, and I’ll have to arrest you for corrupting a minor!"

The man with Denise was at least ten years younger than her, and looked decidedly uncomfortable. Not because he was younger than Denise was, but because no one was supposed to know about them. Not until the divorce was finalised. Then it wouldn’t matter.

"We meet again, PC Blaketon." Adam had seen what was going on as he walked into the lounge, and had walked up behind Gina, putting his arm protectively round her waist.

"Si..." PC Blaketon went to stand up. Denise stopped him.

"It’s okay, Stuart. You don’t work for him now." Denise put her hand out to pull him back down beside her.

Gina looked at Adam and gave him that looked that said, what’s going on? Adam looked at her, then the two sat in front of him.

"PC Blaketon," he stressed the title, "was with me in the West End then transferred to Croydon just after I became Superintendent there. How naïve of me to think that he enjoyed being under my command. It wasn’t me he enjoyed being under, was it, Denise?" He glared at her.

"You’re quite right, Adam," she said, as she rose from the sofa, her early pregnancy, there for all to see. On a bigger woman, of course, it would have been barely noticeable, but Denise was naturally very slim. The rounded swelling of her tummy showed under the slim fitting dress she was wearing, and she smiled proudly.

"You bitch," hissed Adam, "You must be at least three months!"

"Well, we wanted a brother or sister for Leah before I get too old to have kids." 

The last remark was aimed at Gina, who was just standing there, her hand on Adam’s arm, trying to protect him in some way.

"What do you mean, a brother or sister for Leah?" Adam almost knew what she was going to say, even before she said it, but he had to hear it from her own lips.

"What kind of a policeman are you? How could you have made me pregnant with Leah? You were always too pre-occupied with your precious station!"

"Gina, have we got my solicitors ‘phone number with us?" he said, while still looking at his now pregnant wife.

"What’re you going to do?" Denise sounded panicky now.

"Do? Do? I’m going to counter sue you for adultery! It’s not so nice when the boots on the other foot, is it, Denise?" Adam glared at her.

"Adam..."

"What? You don’t want me too? Might spoil your career? Okay, on one condition, you drop this vendetta against Gina. See your solicitor, go for a quickie divorce, and I’ll settle some money on you, but definitely not half the value of the house."

"But I help..."

"No buts, Denise! You do what I say, or you won’t get a penny until Malcolm is sixteen, eighteen if he goes to college, because legally I have the right to the marital home until any children living under my care are of an age to leave school. Come on, Gina, we’ve got some music to listen to, and I need a breath of fresh air first. The air in here stinks!"

As they turned to leave, Gina turned back, put her face up against Denise’s, and said,

"If you ever come within two thousand miles of my nick, I’ll arrest you for loitering with intent! Do I make myself clear?" she hissed at her.

With that, she linked arms with Adam and they marched off, to listen to their kind of music, and to the start of their new life together.

They walked along the corridor, towards the sound of music. When they reached the door, they went in. As they walked in, Adam seemed to stumble slightly. Gina looked at him.

"Gina... Gina, I need to sit down!" Adam gasped.

"What’s wrong? Oh, Adam, come here."   
She led him towards an armchair. "Come on, love, sit down. What’s wrong?"

Adam put his head in his hands for a minute.

"It’s just what Denise said about Leah... Gina, go and see if you can get me a brandy, will you? Show them your warrant card if you have to." His head was still cradled in his hands.

She went to the bar and spoke to the lad behind it.

"I need a brandy for my... my partner."

"I’m sorry, madam, the bar doesn’t open until noon."

"Don’t you think I know that? I’m a bloody Police Inspector, and my partner’s a Superintendent! The man’s just had a hell of a shock. You can either give me the brandy for him, or send for an ambulance!" she snapped.

She searched in her bag for her warrant card. Finding it, she dragged it out and flicked it open.

"See! I’ll sign for it, if that’s what you want? Just give me the bloody brandy!"

Gina, in this kind of mood, was not to be trifled with. The lad didn’t think twice, he poured the brandy into a glass and gave it to her.

"Thank you, you’re so kind!" she said sarcastically.

She took the drink back to Adam. He looked terrible.

"What about Leah?"

"What Denise said just now hit me like a ton of bricks. Leah isn’t my child! No wonder she took her, and left Malcolm with me. The bitch! How could she do it, Gina? Why did she let me think that Leah was my daughter? Why didn’t she just go off with Stuart, bloody, Blaketon at the time?"

He was really angry. She’d hardly ever heard him swear before. She sat on the arm of Adam’s chair and placed her arm around his shoulders.

"I can’t even begin to imagine what you're feeling, my darling; but I promise you I’ll do my best to make you and Malcolm happy. And with little Ruth, we’ll be a complete family, just you wait and see."

She kissed the top of his head, and he looked up at her.

" I love you, Gina. Please don’t ever lie to me, no matter what."

"I promise you, Adam, I won’t lie. Even if the truth isn’t very pleasant, I won’t lie to you." She hugged him as best she could, as he was sitting in the chair and she was perched on the arm.

He drained the rest of the brandy from the glass, and stood up.

"Come on, Gina, I’m not going to let her attitude spoil our weekend away together." He put his arm around her waist as they moved nearer the front, where the DJ was busy looking through his box of CDs, so as to be ready for when the one now playing had finished. Luther Vandross, singing I’m Only Human, was nearly at an end. They stood, their arms around each other’s waists, moving slightly to the music, like many of the others who had come to Birmingham for the weekend, to enjoy the kind of music played on the JazzFm Radio Station.

 

* * * * 

"Come on, Luke, I’ll show you where you can have a sleep."

"Luke, can we play football now?"

"Just a minute, Malcolm, Craig’s going to show me where I can have a sleep later. I’ll be down in two ticks, okay?"

Luke followed Craig up the stairs.

"I’m in this one." Craig nodded to his room as he went to pass it.

"Craig, can I sleep in your bed, please? It’ll save having to strip another bed after."

"Of course you can, my love. I’ll be able to smell you when I go to bed." Just the thought of it made him catch his breath.

"Craig, why would anyone want five bedrooms?" asked Luke, as he looked around the landing.

"Well, maybe with Adam being a Superintendent, he might be expected to entertain visiting officers and have them stay overnight. I don’t know, maybe he just likes big houses." He shrugged before he continued, "Two bedrooms are quite enough for me."

They could hear Malcolm downstairs. He’d put children’s television on, and was obviously watching it.

They went into Craig’s room, and Luke put his bag on the floor.

"Come here." Craig held open his arms, and Luke needed no second bidding.

"Craig, I’ve been longing for this." 

He buried his head into Craig’s chest. They clung to each other like drowning men. Craig ran his fingers through Luke’s short hair then traced the edges of his face down to his chin with his fingertips. He lifted Luke’s face up, and kissed his waiting lips.

"Luke... Luke... Next weekend seems like an eternity away." Craig was almost breathless with desire.

"It’s only the thought of us being together then that keeps me going, Craig." Luke pulled Craig closer to him.

"Luke! No! Please don’t!" gasped Craig, as he pulled away from him. "I won’t be able to control myself if you pull me closer to you like that, even though I want you to."

"Sorry, my love, I wasn’t thinking." Luke let him go completely.

Just at that moment, Malcolm came racing up the stairs. Fortunately, his first port of call was the bathroom, which gave Luke and Craig time to busy themselves with other things, enabling them to calm down somewhat.

"Luke, can we go and play football?"

"Yes, okay, I’ll just go to the loo first. Go and get the ball and I’ll see you downstairs."

Happy, now that he was going to play football with Luke, Malcolm went back down the stairs, into the kitchen, and out through the door into the garden to wait for Luke.

After he’d been to the loo and washed his hands, Luke went back into the bedroom. Craig couldn’t help himself. He pulled Luke into his arms and kissed him. A long slow kiss that had him aching for more, but then he let him go. Malcolm would be waiting for him. Luke gave Craig a quick kiss on the cheek, and before Craig could grab him again, he was off out of the room and down the stairs, to play football with Malcolm.

Craig just sat on the end of the bed. It hadn’t been a full week since he’d last seen Luke, yet he couldn’t believe the depth of the desire he was feeling for him right now. I’ll have to get a grip of myself, he thought, as he straightened the duvet and went back downstairs. Back to the mundane, back to anything, anything, that would take his mind off Luke.

On his way downstairs, he listened to Luke and Malcolm shouting to each other in the garden. In the kitchen, he washed the dishes, while watching them through the window. When he’d finished, he checked the cupboards and decided they needed to go shopping to pick something up for their evening meal. He walked to the back door, and stood for a minute on the threshold, watching them.

"Luke, we need some food for tonight, so I’ll have to go to the supermarket. Do you want to come, or would you prefer to have a sleep while Malcolm and I go?"

"I’ll go and have a sleep, Craig. I’m feeling quite tired now. Come on, Mal, let’s put the ball away now. I’ll have a sleep then we can play Monopoly later, okay?" 

"What’s with the Mal?" Craig wanted to know.

"He asked me to call him Mal. He said that’s what his friends at school call him, and he likes it." Luke smiled as he looked from Malcolm to Craig.

"Malcolm, go to the loo, then we can get going."

As soon as Malcolm hit the stairs at a run, Craig grabbed hold of Luke and kissed him quickly on the lips, then just as quickly let him go again.

"You go and have a sleep, love, and we’ll see you later," Craig whispered to him, as he fought back the urge to hold him for longer. 

He didn’t want to be going to the supermarket, he wanted to show Luke just how much he loved him. But that would all have to wait until the next time Luke was off. That would be another five whole days.

As they were about to go out of the front door, the ‘phone rang. Figuring it might be important, Craig went back into the hall to answer it.

"Hello..."

"Craig, it’s me," interrupted Gina. "I forgot to leave you the telephone number of the hotel," she said, as she quickly gave it to him.

He wrote it down on the pad by the ‘phone.

"Are you having a good time, Gina?"

"Yes we are, and you should see the size of the hotel, it’s massive! Right by the NEC."

"NEC.?"

"Craig! The National Exhibition Centre... Bloody Hell, Craig, you need to get out more!" she snapped.

"Oh, yes... I wasn’t thinking," Craig muttered.

"Not thinking, eh? Sounds like Ashton's there already, I guess?"

Craig blushed, she seemed to read him like a book.

"Err... yes. He’s in bed now. Malcolm and I were just off shopping for some food for tonight’s meal when you rang."

"How is he? Malcolm, I mean."

"He’s fine, he’s already played football with Luke, and he’s got us lined up for Monopoly later."

"He’s in control then? Good boy, we’ll make an Inspector of him yet. Give him our love, will you, Craig?" she said, as she put the ’phone down.

"And goodbye to you, too, Gina," Craig said to the handset, as he put it back on the cradle.

"Gina and your dad send their love, Malcolm."

"Okay... are we going now then?"

Craig raised his eyebrow. Obviously Malcolm was quite happy to be with him and Luke.

"Okay, come on, let’s go," he said, as they walked back down the hallway and out of the front door.

Craig and Malcolm got in the car. After he’d made sure that Malcolm had fastened his seat belt, Craig switched the engine on, and indicating his intention to join the traffic, they set off for the supermarket.

They arrived at Tesco, it was the one that Craig had used when he lived in the Sun Hill area, and parked the car as near to the entrance as was possible on a Saturday. When they stepped out of the car, Malcolm ran to get a stray trolley that had been left by a previous shopper who couldn’t be bothered taking it to a trolley park. Craig locked the car, and waited for Malcolm to bring the trolley over.

They walked together into the supermarket through the main entrance. Craig pulled a list out of his pocket and they started to walk up and down the aisles, selecting the items they needed, and placing them in their trolley.

"I think we’ll have a casserole tonight, Malcolm. That way the dinner can be cooking while we’re having our game of Monopoly with Luke this afternoon."

"Okay, can we have a chicken one? With mushrooms and carrots please?"

"You’d like that, would you, eh?" Craig replied, as he ruffled his very short hair.

Malcolm looked up and smiled at him. They continued on their way, up and down the aisles, putting various items in the trolley.

"Mu... Gina gets this one for the casserole..." Malcolm left the sentence unfinished, as he pointed to a packet on the shelf that held a few different makes of cook-in-sauce mixes.

They looked through them, and Craig decided on Chicken Chasseur, but would add carrots to please Malcolm. Craig added the packet to his trolley. Then they walked to the fresh meat section, and Craig chose a pack containing four chicken breasts. That way there wouldn’t be any wastage, and he was sure that he and Luke could eat one and a half pieces each. They carried on around the store, picking up the onions, mushrooms, and carrots they would also need. For dessert, Craig chose three fresh cream chocolate éclairs; and as they wouldn’t be able to have wine, with Luke going to work that evening, he picked up a bottle of white grape juice. This would be a good compromise, plus it meant that Malcolm could have some too. 

After they’d completed their shopping, they went to a checkout. They waited patiently to put their goods on the conveyer belt, and soon it was their turn. After bagging and paying for the shopping, Craig pushed the trolley out to their waiting car. He put everything in the boot, and Malcolm took the now empty trolley to the nearest trolley park.

Back at the car now, Craig opened the passenger door for Malcolm and made sure that he fastened his seat belt. What he didn’t see, was a young man in a wheelchair being lifted on a hydraulic lift platform into the back of a dark coloured people carrier several cars down from them. Nor did he see the look on Carl’s face, as the latter watched Craig get into his car, alongside Malcolm, and indicate his intention to pull out.

Craig and Malcolm were singing one of those silly songs that kids like to sing when they’re in a car. They’d sing, then laugh a little, because it was usually Craig who didn’t know the words, so he wasn’t aware that a particular dark coloured people carrier was behind him all the way back to Adam’s house. It slowed down briefly as Craig indicated to turn onto the driveway then it continued on its way.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 29

 

In the house, Craig quickly put away the shopping, leaving out the vegetables and chicken to make the casserole. Malcolm went into the lounge to watch the end of the children’s television. Craig switched the oven on high, to heat it up.

“Malcolm, do you want a drink, love, I’m having a coffee?” Craig shouted from the kitchen door. He knew it wouldn’t wake Luke. When he slept, he was like the dead.

“Can I have hot chocolate, please?” was Malcolm’s answer.

Craig made the hot chocolate and took it into Malcolm, who was laughing like a drain at something on the TV. Craig left it on the coffee table nearest to him, and went back to the kitchen. He made his own coffee and set about peeling the vegetables. 

He sealed the chicken in a cast iron casserole dish, then placed the chicken on a plate while he added the vegetables to the dish to sweat and heat thoroughly. When he’d done that, he scooped out half of the vegetables, putting them to one side, while he rested the chicken breasts on top of the remaining bed of vegetables. After that, he placed the remaining vegetables on top of the chicken. He made up the sauce mix with the required amount of water and added it to the casserole. Giving it one last stir, he opened the oven door and put the dish onto the bottom shelf so the casserole would cook nice and slowly. He shut the door and turned the oven down low. 

There was sport now on the television, when Craig went into the lounge to sit down. Malcolm was watching it, but not attentively. The front door bell rang, and Malcolm shot up out of his seat to answer it.

“Craig, my friend wants me to play out for a bit. Can I?” he shouted from the front door.

Craig got up and went to see the ‘friend’ for himself. He decided that it would be okay for Malcolm to play with the little boy from next door. Craig told him what time to come home, and stood there while they ran down the path, and round into next door’s garden.

Back in the lounge, Craig’s thoughts turned towards Luke. He would need to be up soon, so that he could have a shower and a shave before dinner. Craig had set the alarm for him, the dinner was in the oven cooking slowly so Craig leant his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. As he sat there resting his eyes, he thought of Luke. When did he not think of Luke? He decided that although the alarm was set, he would go up and wake him in a more gentle way.

Luke was lying on his back, with his left arm up and over the top of his head. The first time that Craig had ever seen Luke asleep, he’d looked like that. He remembered it again; in fact whenever he saw Luke in that position in bed, it came back into his mind. It had been the morning of Luke’s wedding day. Craig had woken up first, and when he’d looked over at Luke, that was how he’d looked. He remembered how happy he’d felt, as he nestled down closer to Luke and had drifted off back to sleep. That is, until the fateful rude awakening, when Gina had breezed in expecting to find Luke alone in bed.

Craig crouched down and began kissing Luke’s face. Little butterfly kisses that tended to tickle, rather than arouse. Craig continued until Luke started to use his hand to try to flick away whatever it was that was touching his cheek. Craig continued to kiss his face, but as he got nearer Luke’s mouth, he allowed his kisses to become a little firmer, until he kissed him full on the mouth. Craig kissed him gently at first, until he couldn’t help himself, and kissed him so passionately that Luke thought he was suffocating. 

Struggling for breath, Luke’s eyes flew open then closed again, then shot open as he realised what was going on. He wrapped his arms round Craig’s neck and kissed him back. Craig pulled away and gazed at Luke.

“Come on sleepy head, it’s time to get up.”

“Ahh, just a few more minutes, please, Craig?” Luke said, as he tried to pull Craig’s face back down to his again.

“Come on, love. Malcolm could come back in the house at any time.”

“You mean he’s not in the house?” Luke wiggled his eyebrows, making Craig laugh at him.

“Never mind all that. Get up while I go and make us a pot of tea. Come on ‘get a wriggle on’. Isn’t that what you say, when you want someone to get cracking, then?”

Craig stood up and walked to the door, turning once to make sure that Luke was getting up. Luke was indeed now up, and out of bed. Craig gasped at the sight of him, the way he had done ever since the first time he’d seen him in the PC’s shower. It had been Luke’s first day back at Sun Hill, and Craig had had to go looking for him. As he’d pushed open the door, the naked back view of Luke Ashton had hit him like a ton of bricks, and he’d loved him ever since. Before he could stop himself, Craig was back across the room and holding Luke close to him.

“Luke, you know I want you, right now, but I promised Gina… and I won’t break that promise to her, anymore than I will ever break any promise that I make to you.” With that, Craig let him go, and taking a deep breath, he strode out of the room and down the stairs without a backward glance.

In the kitchen, he busied himself making the pot of tea, and getting the mugs out. He looked in the oven to check on the casserole, which seemed to be perfect. Then he peeled some potatoes, rinsed them, and put them in a pan ready to be boiled, just before the casserole finished cooking.

Luke came down just in his T-shirt and jeans, his hair still damp from the shower.

“That smells nice,” he said, nodding to the cooker. “What is it?”

Craig explained what it was, adding that it had been Malcolm’s choice so he’d better eat it or Malcolm would be upset.

As they sat together at the kitchen table, drinking their tea, they could hear Malcolm and his friend, John, shouting to each other as they played.

“You like him, don’t you, Craig?”

“Who?”

“Craig! Malcolm, of course! Come back to planet Earth,” he smiled at him.

“Yes, I do. He’s kind of grown on me. Yes, I like him very much.”

“Does it ever bother you that you’ll never have kids of your own?”

“It never used to, but…”

“But what? Luke interrupted.

“Well, what do I need kids for… when I’ve got you?” He was laughing as he dodged out the way, as Luke tried to punch him on the arm.

“Craig, is Luke up yet?” Malcolm shouted over the garden wall.

“Hi, Malcolm,” shouted Luke from the kitchen, but loud enough for Malcolm to hear him. He got up and walked to the kitchen door, and out into the garden.

“Are we going to play Monopoly now, Luke?”

“Yes, if you want to. Are you coming in now?”

“Yes, I’ll just say ‘bye to John, and I’ll come round. You get the money ready, ‘cause I won’t be a minute.” He raced off to see John, said goodbye to him then ran down the path and back to his own house.

In the lounge, Luke put the money in the middle of the board the way that Malcolm had the previous evening. It seemed to be the most obvious place for it. Craig and Luke sat opposite one another, waiting for Malcolm, with their hands on the table, their fingers not quite touching. Malcolm, running in, went straight upstairs to the bathroom. He was pleased to see, when he came back down again that everything was ready for their game of ‘Monopoly’. They started their game, and in no time at all they were lost in the fun of it. Part way through the game, Craig looked at this watch and realised it was time to put the potatoes on to boil.

“I won’t be a minute; I’ll just go and put the potatoes on to cook.” He got up and went into the kitchen.

“Shall I take your go, then?" shouted Malcolm, from the hall.

“Okay, but don’t cheat!”

Malcolm shot a look toward the kitchen door as if to say, ‘who, me?’

“Craig, you’ve got to go to jail,” shouted Luke.

Humph’ thought Craig,‘typical!

The three of them carried on playing until the meal was nearly ready. Craig went into the kitchen and shared the chicken out between them. He and Luke had one and a half chicken breasts each, leaving one for Malcolm. The potatoes he shared between them, then added the vegetables and any remaining gravy. They sat at the kitchen table and were soon making inroads into their meal. He then poured out the white grape juice. Malcolm loved being included, and he kept sipping it as though he was drinking wine, the way he’d seen his dad and Gina doing.

“Craig, this is really tasty,” said Luke.

“Do you like the carrots in it?” asked Malcolm, “They were my idea.”

“It’s the carrots that make it so special,” replied Luke.

Malcolm bristled with pride.

When they’d finished the main course, Craig brought out the fresh cream cakes that he’d bought for dessert. Luke licked a channel in the cream with his tongue, from the bottom to the top of the éclair. Craig had to look away; it was far too erotic, as far as he was concerned. Malcolm, of course, thought nothing of it and tried to do the same. He ended up with cream on his nose, his upper lip, in fact, nearly all over his face. They all laughed, with Malcolm laughing the loudest. After the meal, they went back to their game of ‘Monopoly’, leaving the dishes for later.

Too soon, it was time for Malcolm to go to bed, and Luke to make his way to Sun Hill for the start of his shift.

“Are you going to read to me again, Craig?”

“Yes, of course I am. You go and get ready for bed, while I see Luke off to work, okay?”

As long as Craig was going to read to him, Malcolm didn’t mind going to bed. He ran up to Luke and tried to put his little arms around him. Malcolm didn’t kiss Luke, he just hugged him.

“See you soon, Malcolm,” said Luke, as he hugged him back.

“Can you come up as soon as you’ve said bye bye to Luke?”

“I’ll come straight up, I promise.”

With Malcolm gone, Luke and Craig got up from the table and gathered up the ‘Monopoly’ game and put it all back in the big long box.

“I’ll have to get going, Craig,” Luke said as he caught Craig’s eye.

“I know. I hope the next five days pass quickly. I can’t bear being away from you for so long.”

“I feel the same, Craig,” said Luke, as he walked out into the hallway to go back upstairs to collect his bag.

Back downstairs again, the two lovers shared a tentative kiss, and clung together for a few minutes. Craig walked out to Luke’s car with him, and waited while Luke got in. Indicating that he was pulling away into the stream of traffic, he wound down his window and said to Craig,

“See you on Thursday, after work.”

“Thursday?”

“Bloody Hell, Craig, where’s your brain today?” laughed Luke, as he continued, “Thursday… Tube Station… Haircut…” He spoke slowly, as though he was speaking to a child. 

Craig just glared at him. Haircut, indeed, he thought to himself, as he subconsciously touched his hair. He waved Luke off, and as he did so, he was aware of something familiar, but wasn’t quite sure what it was. A maroon people carrier, with smoked glass windows, was parked further down the road, on the opposite side from Adam’s house.

Craig, shaking his head, walked back into the house. He went straight upstairs, first to the bathroom, then into Malcolm’s room to continue reading to him from ‘The Cat Who Came In From The Cold’.

In the people carrier, Carl’s look was venomous. He’d seen Craig and Luke together. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he snarled at the driver.

Malcolm kept his eyes open for as long as he could, not wanting to give in to sleep. He wanted to hear more of the story, but to no avail; he was soon fast asleep.

Craig left the book on the bedside table and went back downstairs. In the kitchen, he ran the hot water to wash the dishes, adding the washing-up liquid. He rinsed the remains of the gravy off the plates, before he put them in the water, and also left the casserole dish to soak on the draining board. 

He decided to have a cup of coffee before tackling the dishes. He put the kettle on, and while he waited for it to boil, he got the coffee and mug out. He made his coffee and went into the lounge to sit down. As he sat down, his mobile rang. He smiled when he saw who it was ‘phoning him.

“Hello, Luke, have you forgotten something?”

“Yes, I have,” was Luke’s reply.

“What is it? Is it something you need for tonight?”

“I forgot… to tell you I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart, I can hardly wait for next Thursday. It can’t come soon enough for me,” Craig whispered, his voice full of emotion.

“What are you going to do with Malcolm tomorrow?” asked Luke.

“It will rather depend on the weather, I think,” Craig replied. “I think I’ll try to have a lie in, in the morning. I was up early today so I could let you in, so unless Malcolm has other ideas, I’m just going to take it easy,” he added.

They finished their call and Craig put his mobile back in his pocket. Craig took a sip of his coffee, and thought about Luke. It would be four days before he saw him again. He could feel his pulse quicken, just at the thought of seeing him again, his body telling him how much he wanted Luke. 

Craig had to take his mind off him. Watch television; read a book, anything that would occupy his mind. He went across to a bookcase, and looked at the titles. He noticed some Police Manuals. Picking one of them up, he flicked through it. It was connected to the Inspector’s module he had on his computer at home. He’d been working on it last week as a means of passing the time, while Luke was on the late shift. He took the book back to the sofa and left it on a coffee table while he went and washed the dishes.

Back in the lounge, he settled down to read. He’d already completed some of the modules for his Inspector's exam. With more time on his hands, he might just get them finished by the coming weekend. Now was as good a time as any to get down to some serious study, and work towards that end.

He became quite engrossed in the book, and was surprised when he checked his watch -- the one he’d bought in Southport -- to find that two hours had passed very quickly. He looked around for something to place in the book as a marker. There was a piece of paper by the ‘Monopoly’ box, so he used that. After checking that everywhere was locked up, he climbed the stairs, tired and ready for bed; the book still in his hand. He left it on the bedside table, while he went into the bathroom: he used the loo, had a wash, and cleaned his teeth. He undressed in the bedroom, taking his mobile ‘phone out of his trouser pocket and leaving it by the bedside lamp. He put on his pyjamas -- in case Malcolm came in, in the morning -- and climbed into bed. He picked up the book, and started to read again.

He spent maybe another hour reading, then put the marker back in the book and left it on the bedside table, ready for tomorrow. He decided not to set the alarm. He’d either wake up when he was ready, or Malcolm would wake him up. He picked up the mobile and scrolled down to Luke’s number and pressed the ‘call button’.

“Hi, Luke. Just rang to say goodnight, can you talk? Where are you tonight?”

“I’m in CAD again, and Ruby’s just gone to the loo. Did Malcolm enjoy his story tonight?”

“Yes, he tried to stay awake so he could hear more, but he was soon asleep. You should read it, you know, it’s very funny.”

“Maybe I should get you to read it to me, love,” Luke said in a soft voice. The thought of just listening to Craig’s’ voice, was enough to turn him on. He loved listening to Craig’s voice.

“Well, it’ll depend on whether you’re a good boy, the next time you sleepover,” said Craig, entering into the spirit of things.

“Oh, Craig! I’ll have to go… it’s getting a bit busy, and Ruby’s back. See you Thursday, and don’t forget.”

Craig finished the call and placed the ‘phone back on the bedside table. Smiling to himself, he lay down, switched off the bedside lamp, and closed his eyes. Although he started thinking about Luke, he was asleep in no time at all. All the reading that he’d done that evening must have tired him out.

“Craig! Craig! Are you getting up now?”

Craig dragged himself back into the land of the living. He wondered who was calling his name, because it didn’t sound like Luke. Then, fully awake, he realised it was Malcolm. He picked his watch up off the bedside table. ‘Good grief, it’s nearly eleven o’clock,’ he thought. He sat up quickly.

“Malcolm, I’m sorry. Have you been awake long?”

“Not really. I got up about ten o’clock, and I’ve been downstairs, but I’m hungry now.”

“Okey dokey, you go back downstairs, I’ll get dressed, and come and sort something out for our breakfast.”

Malcolm went downstairs, while Craig went to the bathroom. He had a quick wash, used the loo, cleaned his teeth, and went back into his room to get dressed.

Downstairs, Malcolm was watching a video. In the kitchen, Craig busied himself putting on the kettle and checking what there was in the way of breakfast cereals in the cupboard.

“Malcolm, do you want some cornflakes with a sliced banana, and some toast?”

“Yes, please. I like banana on my cornflakes. That’s what Gina gives me.”

Craig decided to have the same, and put some bread in the toaster while he put the cereal in the two bowls. He sliced a banana on to each then poured the milk over. He put both bowls on the kitchen table and gave Malcolm a shout. Malcolm came flying through, sat at the table, and started eating his breakfast. Craig buttered the toast and put it all on one plate, which he placed in the centre of the table.

They sat quietly for a while, eating their breakfasts then chatted about the day, and what they would do with it. Craig got up and made himself a mug of coffee, and poured a glass of orange juice for Malcolm.

* * * *

In Birmingham, Gina woke to find Adam still asleep beside her. She looked at him, listening to his gentle breathing, and watching the slight rise and fall of his chest as he lay on his side facing her. She still couldn’t believe that he was back in her life. She’d loved him so much all those years ago, and still remembered the devastation she’d felt when she’d been told that she’d never have children of her own.

She’d only gone to the doctor's because of a persistent throbbing ache in her lower abdomen. She’d been admitted into hospital for the day, and they’d performed a laparotomy. It seemed that her fallopian tubes were so blocked that there was no possibility that she would ever get pregnant, and it was this that was causing the pain. With hindsight, she’d have stayed, but at the time she thought she was doing the right thing.

Back at home, she’d ‘phoned her sister and arranged to visit her the next week. In the meantime, she'd found herself a flat. Gina’s sister was coming to pick her up; so she packed all her stuff while Adam was at work, and as soon as her sister arrived, they shoved it in her car. Gina gave her sister instruction on how to get there, and she walked out of Adam’s life for good, without any explanation.

She leant over and kissed Adam gently on the lips. He stirred, put his arm around her, and went back to sleep. She snuggled up to him, and was soon back asleep herself. The chambermaid knocking on the bedroom door woke them a little later.

“Can you give us half an hour please?” Adam shouted, and the maid went away.

They got up quickly, showered, and got dressed. They were checking out this morning, so had packed everything they wouldn’t need. They now added their toilet bags and nightclothes to the cases, and prepared to vacate the room. They checked the wardrobe and chest of drawers to make sure they hadn’t left anything behind. Adam picked up both cases, while Gina opened the door. They made their way down to reception to hand in their key, and to pay for any extras they’d had during their stay, such as drinks at the bar. Adam took the cases out to the car, while Gina went into the restaurant for breakfast.

Breakfast on these ‘Inclusive Weekends’ was usually a buffet style affair. So she collected two bowls, poured cereal and milk into each, and put them on the nearest table, then went back for two cups of coffee, by which time Adam had re-appeared. They sat together and ate in silence for a while.

“Gina, I’m really glad we’ve had this time away on our own. We will do it again, from time to time, as well as going away with Malcolm. I’m so glad you like him. It makes it so much easier for when we get married.”

“You romantic old sod! Are you asking me to marry you, after all this time?”

“Yes, Gina, I am. Will you marry me as soon as I’m free?”

“Oh, Adam! I’d marry you tomorrow if we could!” She gazed into his eyes. Yes, in her head she was definitely no older that thirty-five, if that. He took hold of her hand and kissed it.

“We’ll look for an engagement ring as soon as we get home…”

“I don’t need one,” she interrupted.

“Gina, we will look for an engagement ring as soon as we get home,” he insisted. And who was she to argue?

* * * * 

By the time Craig and Malcolm had finished their breakfast, it was just after midday, so Craig put their dishes to soak and decided to take Malcolm out for a drive. Gina and Adam weren’t due home until early evening.

They had been driving for a while, when Craig noticed that every turning he took, a maroon people carrier behind him took the same turnings. There was something about it that his ‘copper’s nose’ told him wasn’t quite right. He kept glancing around then took the next turning. The people carrier drove straight on. Must be dreaming, he thought, as he continued driving. They drove to a park, and Craig was coerced into having a kick around with Malcolm. After a while, they went for a walk and found a little café. He and Malcolm went in and had a piece of cake and a drink, and sat for a while, watching people going by on their Sunday afternoon activities.

When they’d finished in the cafe, they walked round the park until they landed back where they’d started. They got back into the car, and headed back to Adam’s house. The journey was uneventful -- no one appeared to be following them -- and Craig began to think that he’d been imagining things. Still, he’d noted the licence number and would do a PNC check as soon as he got to Barton Street the next day.

As they arrived back home, John came out of his garden and waited for Malcolm to get out of the car.

“Are you coming to play, Malcolm?”

Malcolm turned to look at Craig.

“Yes, you go on, Malcolm, have a play, and I’ll call you in later for something to eat, okay?”

“It’s okay,” said John, “my mum said he can stay for tea, if that’s alright?”

Malcolm looked at Craig, who nodded. Malcolm was gone like a shot. Craig locked his car door and walked up the path to the front door. Once indoors, he went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. He went up to the bathroom, and then collected the Police Manual from the bedroom. Back in the kitchen, he made himself a mug of coffee and took it into the lounge, with the book. He settled himself down on the sofa, put the coffee down on the nearest table, and started to read the book.

He’d been reading for a while, when he heard a car draw up. It was Gina and Adam, back a little earlier than expected.

“Hi, Craig, everything been okay?” asked Gina, as she walked into the lounge. “Where’s Malcolm?”

“He’s with John, next door, I hope that’s all right? He’s been there since we got back from our drive.”

“Yes, that’s fine,” Adam said, “he often plays there, or John plays here.”

“You having coffee, Craig?” asked Gina, as she walked towards the kitchen.

“No thanks, Gina, I’ve just had one. As you’re back early, I might as well get off home, and leave you to enjoy the rest of the evening.”

“If that’s what you want, Craig. It’s okay with us if you want to stay, though.”

“No thanks, Gina, I’ll get off and then I can sort myself out ready for tomorrow. Adam, would you mind if I borrow this book?” Craig nodded towards the book on the coffee table.

“You’re doing your Inspectors exams, are you, Craig?”

“Yes, I’ve been meaning to do them for while. I started last week, to give me something to do while Luke’s been on lates, and I’ve decided to finish them now and get them out of the way. I’ve found this book very helpful.”

“Fine, Craig, return it when you’ve finished. Good luck, by the way.”

Craig went upstairs, packed his bag, and collected his book from Malcolm’s bedside table. He checked he had everything and went downstairs to say goodbye to Gina and Adam.

Outside, before he got into his car, he went round to John’s house to say good bye to Malcolm. After he’d seen him, he went back, got in his car, and drove off.

After he’d driven for a few minutes, he was aware of the people carrier behind him again. 

He pulled over, and stopped. The carrier carried on past him. While he was stopped, he took out his mobile 'phone and scrolled down his address book, and chose a number and called.

“Luke, I’m near the flat, would you like me to call in?”

Craig arrived in Luke’s road, parked his car, and made his way up the road towards Luke’s flat. Before he’d even got half way up the stairs, Luke had the front door open. He stood back for Craig to enter then kicked the door shut, as he grabbed hold of him. 

“Craig, come here,” Luke said, as he pressed his lips to Craig’s. He kissed him as though he hadn’t seen him for weeks, instead of less than twenty-four hours. He broke away from Craig and looked up into his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that shone with love. 

“How did you get way so early from Adam’s?”

“They came back early and I decided to go back home, or rather, decided to come here to see you before you went to work… I’ve missed holding you like this, Luke,” he said as he gathered Luke closer to him. 

They didn’t have time for anything else, but hugging one another was better than nothing, when nothing was what they’d expected until the coming Thursday.

“Craig, I’ll have to get going soon. Will you have a coffee with me before you go?”

Craig agreed, and the two of them went into the kitchen together. While Luke prepared the coffee, Craig planted little kisses on the back of his neck.

“Craig! Craig! Stop it! I haven’t got time, not tonight, but just you wait until Thursday night, my love. Here you are, here’s your coffee. Let’s go into the lounge and sit down.”

They sat together on the couch, and drank their coffee. When they’d finished, Luke took the mugs back into the kitchen.

“Come on, Craig, I’ve got to go now,” Luke held his hand out towards Craig, who caught hold of it and stood up.

“I love you, Luke. I’ll see you on Thursday, okay?” Craig said, as he leant forward and kissed Luke gently on the lips and then let him go.

They walked out to the front door, and kissed gently before going out, and then walked down the stairs to their cars.

Luke’s was nearest, and Craig waited while Luke got in, then mouthed ‘I love you’ as Luke pulled away from the pavement.

Happy at seeing Luke, Craig walked to his car, got in, and drove off home.

* * * * 

The next three days dragged for Craig. At night, after work, he would go home, make himself something to eat, and then spend the rest of the evening in his study at his computer. By the Wednesday evening, he had completed all the modules for the Inspector's exams. All of them had now been sent to the correct department, all he had to do now was wait for the results.

Thursday dawned and Craig got up early. It was a special day today, he was seeing Luke. He had decided to go in early, so that he could make an early start on the papers he had left from the day before. There was no way he was going to be late leaving today. Luke had told him to make sure he didn’t look like a tramp. Cheeky sod, he thought, as he got dressed.

He arrived at Barton Street, got changed, and started on the paper work until it was time for the briefing. Inspector Jones was taking it today, with Craig stood silently at his side. After the briefing, Craig went back to his office and continued with his work. He decided to skip lunch; he couldn’t have eaten even if he’d wanted to -- he was so looking forward to being with Luke later that day.

It was a quiet day at Barton Street. The weather was getting better, and people seemed to be in a better mood. No ‘domestics’, no ‘road rage’… Had everyone gone on a go slow? Still, at least it meant that Craig could get on with his paper work without adding much to the pile. He kept checking his watch, and this was not lost on Inspector Jones, who looked through into his office from time to time as he passed by along the corridor.

“Craig, have you got something on after work today?” he asked, stopping at Craig’s open door.

“Err… yes, sir, as a matter of fact I have.” Craig blushed slightly as he replied.

“Well, I noticed you were in early, so as soon as you’ve finished, you can get off.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Craig finished his shift, went to the locker room, and got changed. Taking heed of Luke’s admonition to ‘wear something decent’, he’d worn a good pair of jeans and the short-sleeved shirt he’d worn on the evening of Luke’s engagement party. He’d never worn it since, as it reminded him too much of the pain of that night. He wondered if Luke would remember it after all this time. Over the shirt he was just wearing an ordinary zip-up jacket.

Luke was waiting for him when he came up from the Tube.

“Sorry I’m late Luke, the train was delayed. Some kids playing about, or something.”

Craig was slightly breathless, as he’d run up the escalator and the stairs; he didn’t want to be late meeting Luke.

“It’s okay, Craig, I got you here early so we could have a drink before we go in.” Luke smiled at him.

“D’you mean a drink, drink, or just a coffee?” Craig was amazed.

“Whatever you like, love, who’s going to see us in the city centre?”

Craig couldn’t believe his ears. He’d been trying to get Luke to come out with him, into London, since they’d got back together, but Luke had always refused.

“I think I need an alcoholic drink, Luke. I’m in shock, I think.” He gazed at Luke, oblivious to the crowds passing by.

“Okay then, follow me,” said Luke, as he grabbed Craig’s arm so they could cross the road during a break in the traffic. 

“Where’s the hairdresser's, Luke?”

“Don’t worry about that for now, Craig, let’s just have our drink first,” replied Luke.

They went into the first bar they came across.

“What do you want with your vodka, fresh orange juice, or Coke?”

“Vodka, Luke? I don’t drink vodka, I drink whisky!”

“Do you want all the hairdressers to know that you need some Dutch courage just to go and have your hair cut?”

Craig pulled a face at him. “Okay, fresh orange juice then.”

Luke went to the bar and ordered a double for Craig. He didn’t want him backing out at the last minute. Craig looked around as he waited. There were young people having a drink after finishing work, tourists taking a breather, and the odd person who looked as though they’d been there all day. He still couldn’t believe that Luke had brought him in here for a drink. He was probably right in his assumption that the chance of meeting anyone they knew in here was very slim indeed.

“Here you are, then Craig. One vodka with fresh orange juice,” said Luke as he put Craig’s drink in front of him, and then sat down, still holding his own.

“Have you been here before?” asked Craig, as he took a sip of his drink.

The alcohol caught at the back of his throat as he went to swallow it. He nearly choked. Luke got up and went round behind Craig’s back and started slapping it, without actually replying to the question.

“Are you alright, Craig?”

“Yes, it’s… okay… I’m alright,” he managed to get out as Luke thumped his back.

Everyone had stared as he started to choke, but supposing that he was in good hands, they continued with their own conversations. Luke checked his watch and decided that it was time to make a move.

“Drink up, Craig, we need to be making a move. Now!”

Craig drained his glass, and asked where the toilets were.

“Come on, I’ll show you. I need them too.”

Luke led the way over to a door at the side of the bar. After using the facilities and washing their hands, they were about to exit the gents when Luke took hold of Craig’s arm. Craig stopped and turned round to see what Luke wanted. Luke plonked a kiss on his cheek, then let go of his arm. Craig just stared. This was a new Luke Ashton he was seeing: a Luke Ashton who seemed to feel comfortable with himself. Yet, Craig knew that the moment they were back in the Sun Hill area, Luke would back off again. He decided that he’d let Luke set the pace today.

They left the bar, Luke taking the lead, and turned left to walk up to the hairdressing salon. The first one they came to, Luke just walked straight past. They did the same with the next one. Craig had forgotten the name of the salon, but as Luke came to a stand still outside yet another salon, Craig looked up. Yes that was it: ‘Toni & Guy’

“Luke, are you sure about this?”

“Come on Craig, don’t be a wuss. It’s only a haircut.”

Not giving Craig time to think about it, he held open the door and pushed Craig inside.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 30

 

After pushing Craig inside, Luke followed, and they approached the reception desk where an immaculately made-up young lady was in attendance.

“Hello, Luke, how are you today?” she asked.

“Fine, thanks, Tracy. We’ve both got appointments; that’s… Craig and Luke,” he added, so she could check the appointment book.

“Take a seat over there,” she indicated a waiting area, with a table containing magazines and salon binders showing photographs of various hairstyles.

“Luke, how are you? Who have we here?” asked a slight figured young man. A little older and taller than Luke, he had one of those modern choppy haircuts -- the ends of the hair lightly touched with golden hi-lights. He had nice smooth skin, with just the merest hint of makeup.

“This,” Luke nodded towards Craig, “This is my friend, Craig… Craig, this is Keiran.” Luke completed the introductions.

“Ooh, Luke, is that a friend, or is that a FRIEND?” asked Keiran, giving Craig the once over, and deciding that he was definitely Luke’s FRIEND.

“Well, Keiran,” Luke looked from him to Craig, then taking a deep breath, he said, “Craig is my FRIEND."

If Craig hadn’t already been sat down, he’d have fallen down. This was indeed a new Luke Ashton. He smiled at Luke, the love in his eyes shining out. Luke just smiled back at him.

“Right then,” said Keiran. “Justin!” he called to another slim young man on the other side of the salon.

Justin came over.

“Justin, this is Craig. Give him the works, dear boy. I’ll be over here with Luke if you need anything.” He indicated his usual hairdressing station.

Another young girl, also immaculately made-up, came over and divested them of their coats, and took them away to hang them up out of sight behind the scenes.

The salon was very pleasant on the eye. All chrome fittings, and what appeared to be black leather chairs. The plate glass windows were half frosted, with huge poster sized photographs of hairstyles hung from the ceiling in front of the windows, to prevent passers by from seeing the clients in a less than perfect condition. There was a small fish bowl at one end of the reception counter, with a couple of fish swimming around. It was all very peaceful looking. At the opposite end of the counter was a beautiful floral arrangement. Behind the counter were glass shelves, laden with rows of colourful tubes and bottles of shampoos and conditioners.

All the people working there appeared to be very young, with the exception of one man -- obviously the manager and top stylist -- but even he wasn’t any older than Craig, if that. The girls all wore nice, fitted black trousers, with black or white fitted shirts. The young men wore similar black fitted trousers, with black T-shirts. The manager wore a close fitting shirt, with the cuffs undone and folded back in the modern way. They all wore a belt, slung from their hips, holding an oblong leather satchel containing their scissors, combs, and various hairclips.

Craig was mesmerised, watching the various clients having their hair attended to. Justin indicated that Craig should follow him, and after passing some empty chairs, Justin motioned him to sit at what was obviously his ‘station’.

“Right, Craig, have you any idea how you want your hair?” Justin asked, at the same time raking his fingers through Craig’s hair and holding it out sideways, to see if the length on both sides was equal. Craig muttered something.

“Sorry, Craig, what did you say?” asked Justin.

“It’s Luke’s idea to bring me here,” he said, a little more audibly, “So you’d better ask him.” Craig blushed. He’d never been in a place like this before.

Justin excused himself, and did indeed go over and ask Luke what he thought.

“Luke, have you any idea how you want his hair doing?” He nodded towards Craig.

Luke turned to see Craig’s blushing face and winked at him.

“Justin…” Luke spoke so low that Justin had to bend down to hear what he had to say.

“Okay, Luke, leave it to me.” Justin turned away to go back to Craig.

“Craig, can you come over to the backwash, dear? Then we can get started.” Justin indicated the washing area complete with three backwash bowls and one front facing bowl. Before Craig sat down, Justin put a robe on him and fastened it at the front. Craig just closed his eyes as he sat back, and decided that he would just ‘go with the flow’, and put it all down to experience. It would also be something to remember; the first time that Luke had taken him anywhere other than his mother’s.

After washing his hair thoroughly, Justin took him back to his station and put what appeared to be a weighted collar around his neck. No doubt to stop the cut hair from going down the back of his neck.

It was quite disorienting at first. Craig, looking in his mirror, could see people approaching him from the mirror that was behind him, but reflected in his mirror, only to find they were going in the opposite direction when he saw them in the flesh. He wanted to close his eyes again, but Justin kept talking to him.

“Where are you going for your holidays? Have you been to any good clubs lately? What kind of music do you like…?” 

Craig felt as though he was on the ‘Weakest Link’ with Justin doing a pretty good imitation of Anne Robinson on a ‘good day’. Luke, on the other hand, seemed to be getting on like a house on fire with Keiran, which wouldn’t have bothered Craig if Luke hadn’t kept looking round to wink at him.

Keiran was absolutely delighted. He’d always thought that Luke was gay, and was glad that his ‘gaydar’ was still well and truly working.

Justin -- who it turned out was Keiran’s partner -- was also delighted, as he had been a bit nervous that Keiran was after Luke. Although he loved Keiran, he had to admit that Craig looked wonderful, but at the same time was glad that he appeared to worship Luke.

They’d known about Luke getting married, but had shrugged it off as his attempt to appear ‘normal’. They hadn’t been a bit surprised when Luke had mentioned how unhappy he was the last time he’d been in.

Usually, Luke came in as a ’model’. It was a lot cheaper, and after all, how would the students get their experience without cutting real hair? ‘Today must be special,’ thought Justin, ‘to actually have a Style Director cut his friend's hair.’

It was Justin’s job to supervise the students every step of the way through their learning process, so Luke knew that Craig was in safe hands. Keiran he’d known since Keiran was a student, and would still go to him if he wanted a ‘special’ cut, now that he was qualified.

Keiran and Justin where busy chatting away to their clients, and occasionally shouting over to one another, as they happily got on with their job of cutting hair.

Soon the cuts were finished, and as the stylists applied finishing products, Craig glanced up and saw Luke. He smiled at him as if to say, ‘has it been worth it?’ He hoped that Luke would like it after all the trouble he’d gone to, to get him there.

When the drying process was finished, and the stylists had finished ‘tweaking’ their clients' hair, they each held a mirror to the backs of their heads so they could see the finished result. Craig had to admit that the cut was good, very good indeed. He turned to Luke and said,

“Well, what do you think?”

“I like it, Craig, I like it very much.” Luke really approved of Craig’s new haircut. It put him in mind of a very fine actor on television that he deeply admired.

Luke paid the receptionist; their jackets were returned to them, and they said good-bye to Keiran and Justin, leaving each of them with a handsome tip. Once outside, they walked together back down the road, passed the beggars again, and the luxury stores and coffee bars. Luke steered Craig back into the bar they’d visited on their way down to the salon, and seated him at a small table. He then went to the bar, bought two drinks, and went and sat down by Craig, placing a drink in front of him.

“What made you wear that shirt today?” Luke hadn’t forgotten when he’d last seen Craig wearing that shirt.

“Do you remember when I wore it last, Luke?”

“Craig, how could I forget? The night of the engagement party, when you walked in, and I was kissing Kerry… I’d never seen you looking more handsome. I couldn’t say anything to you because I could hardly breathe. That look you gave me, when you left with Kerry to find the gents, I wanted you so much...”

“It’s alright now, Luke, no-one is going to part us now. Not now we’ve found one another again.” Craig looked into Luke’s eyes and held his gaze, as he took a sip of his drink. They sat, content to be together until they’d finished their drinks. They got up and walked out into the street, heading back to the tube, and back to Craig’s house. Luke was now off for four days.

It was nearly a month since Luke had found Craig again, and he’d never been happier. He'd told his mum about Craig and his own sexuality. He’d even been to Wales with Craig and met his family; well, his mother and father -- his sister lived in Canada. But he still had one hurdle to cross. That hurdle was ‘coming out’ to the officers at Sun Hill. He was planning to do it, but he wasn’t sure that when push came to shove he’d be able to carry it out. He’d worked on a plan, and just hoped that he’d keep his bottle long enough to carry it out...

He’d finally finished his stint on the nightshift. He’d managed to get Craig to the hairdressers, and very nice he looked too. In fact, Keiran had told Luke that he was quite jealous, and that if Luke didn’t treat Craig right, he’d make a play for him himself. That did not go down well with Justin. Keiran had told his partner not to be daft. Couldn’t he see that Craig and Luke worshipped one another? He said he was just making sure that Luke realised what a gorgeous bloke he had. Then, he’d told Justin that there was no way he was going anywhere after the night they’d shared the night before. Justin seemed placated, Luke just laughed, and Craig had blushed.

After they’d got back from the hairdressers, they’d gone straight to Craig’s house and ordered a takeaway, not that much of it was eaten. It was the first time they’d been alone in ten days, and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. In the end, they had started to make love on the sofa, but after a while they'd made a dash upstairs to Craig’s lovely double bed. In the bed, they held each other close; caressing, stoking, touching, until in the end they made mad, passionate love that had them writhing in ecstasy. Finally satisfied, they lay together spent, exhausted, and totally happy with one another.

It was now Friday, and soon Craig would be off for the evening. He was working tomorrow, but had agreed to come to ‘Cop Idol’ in the evening, after being badgered by both Gina and Luke (on Gina’s behalf). Luke was at Craig’s house, and was starting to get food together to cook a meal for Craig for when he got home. He’d decided on corned beef risotto. It might not sound very haute cuisine, but it was really tasty, and he was sure that Craig would like it. 

While he was in the kitchen, he listened to ‘Lighthouse Family’ on Craig’s hi-fi. He’d turned it up loud enough to hear as he worked. He wanted to be word perfect for tomorrow night, after not knowing the words at all the last time. He was beginning to wish he hadn’t agreed to sing at the ‘Cop Idol’ event. Still, by tomorrow night it would be all over. So I’d better get on with it, he told himself. He continued to listen as he prepared the meal, and it was almost ready when he heard Craig’s car pull up. He poured out two glasses of red wine, and took them into the lounge, where he left them on a coffee table.

Before Craig could even get his key in the lock of the front door, Luke had opened it. He stood back so that Craig could enter, then pushed the door closed. Craig leant against it to shut it properly, and held out his arms to Luke. They held each other close for a minute, Luke’s face against Craig’s chest, and Craig resting his chin on the top of Luke’s head.

“Luke, dinner smells lovely. When will it be ready?”

“Won’t be long, I’ve just poured us a glass of wine. It’s in the lounge.”

They pulled away from each other then walked -- Luke with his arm around Craig’s waist, and Craig with his arm around Luke’s shoulders -- into the lounge and sat down together on the sofa, each taking a glass of wine off the table. They sat together sipping their wine for a while, not needing to talk, but Luke broke the silence by asking Craig how his day had been.

“Pretty uneventful, really,” said Craig. “You know what it’s like this time of year. It’s like a hiatus between the colder weather and when the heat sets in. Tempers don’t seem to fray again until it gets really hot, and they don’t know what to do with themselves.” Craig took another sip of his wine and shifted closer to Luke and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“The Inspector was out all day, and I managed to shift quite a bit of paperwork, so I can’t complain really. Come on, Luke, where’s this meal? I’m starving!”

Luke stood up and held his hand out to Craig as if to pull him up, but Craig had other ideas, he pulled Luke back down and kissed him deeply, as he caressed his back.

“Come on, Craig,” said Luke, as he broke away gasping for air. “You said you’re hungry. Come on, let’s eat." 

They got up and went into the kitchen -- taking their wine glasses with them -- where Luke had set the table ready for the meal. Craig sat down, and Luke took the pan off the cooker and shared its contents between the two plates. 

He’d added plenty of sliced mushrooms and petit pois to the rice, corned beef, and finely diced onion. He’d used a chicken stock cube and some garlic seasoning in the water that had cooked the rice, to give it a more delicate flavour. By the time the meal was cooked, the corned beef had disintegrated and now coated the grains of rice, while the peas gave it colour.

He set the plates down on the table, and filled the glasses with wine again. Craig tentatively placed a fork full of the risotto in his mouth. It was delicious. How can something so simple taste so good? Craig thought to himself, as he ate it.

“Luke, it’s lovely. Where did you learn to make that?”

“It was in a really old cookbook my mum had for making meals from tinned and frozen food. I’ve just remembered this particular recipe ever since.” Luke lifted his glass up to take a sip of his wine, and continued with his meal.

He’d opened a tin of peaches for dessert, and after they’d scraped every last morsel of rice off their plates, Luke took the plates away and replaced each one with a bowl of peaches. He also placed a carton of Greek yoghurt containing honey in the middle of the table.

“What’s wrong with fresh cream for the peaches?” Craig wanted to know.

“Craig, just try it to please me, okay?” Luke shook his head. Trying to get Craig to try anything new was always going to be a problem. Look at the fuss he made over his hair being cut! he thought to himself. Craig took a tiny spoonful and tasted it.

“Well, what do you think?”

“Hey, it’s nice, isn’t it?” Craig held up his dish so Luke could spoon some of the yoghurt on top of the peaches. “Thanks, Luke, it’s been a lovely meal.”

After they’d finished, Luke cleared the bowls away, and left all the dishes and the pan to soak in the washing up bowl, ready to wash later.

They went back into the lounge and sat together on the sofa, finishing their wine. Craig slid an arm around Luke’s shoulders and hugged him.

“That was a lovely meal, and it was so nice coming home to you, instead of an empty house…”

“I suppose having somebody to get your dinner ready, too, is an added bonus,” interrupted Luke, poking him in the ribs. They both laughed.

“Well I’ll do the same thing for you the next time I’m off and you’re at work,” Craig muttered, entering into the spirit of things.

“Oh, so we’ve got a future, have we?” Luke was giving as good as he got.

“Luke, you are in my life, forever.” His voice had a slight catch in it, and was low and seductive, the way Luke liked it.

Luke turned towards him and kissed Craig’s slightly parted lips. It was like an electric current passing between them. They loved each other unconditionally, and they gazed at one another, until Craig rose from the couch and held his hand out to Luke.

“Come on, Luke, let’s go to bed.”

Luke needed no second bidding and allowed Craig to pull him off the sofa and into his arms.

“What about the dishes?” Luke asked half-heartedly

“You can do them in the morning... after I’ve gone to work,” Craig whispered in his ear.

“Ooh the state of you! What did your last servant die of?”

“Exhaustion, Luke; sexual exhaustion!” Craig winked at him.

They walked together towards the door leading to the hallway. As usual, when they did this, they jostled with each other to see who could get through first, and as usual Luke managed to get out first and shot up the stairs to the bathroom, before Craig could catch up with him. Craig bounded up the stairs after him and hammered on the door.

“Open up, Ashton, or else!”

“Or else what?” shouted Luke from the other side of the door.

“Or else I’ll make you sleep on my side of the bed!”

Luke opened the door: his eyes wide open as he stared at Craig. “You wouldn’t make me do that, would you?”

“Well, if you let me in I might reconsider it,” He smiled as he said it. He knew that Luke had a thing about which side of the bed he slept on.

They both got undressed in the bathroom and Craig noticed that Luke put his dirty clothes in the linen basket along with his. Interesting, he thought.

In the bedroom, they climbed into bed and held each other close for a minute; the way they always did. So glad at last to be lying together, skin to skin. They kissed, and whispered to each other, until their desire for one another reached fever pitch and they made love until they thought their nerve endings were going to explode. It was like the Millennium fireworks all over again; wave after wave of heady delight until they lay there holding one another, not able to move, exhausted by their passion. But, oh so much in love!

Craig was the first to fall asleep. Luke lay there holding him, still grateful that Craig had wanted him when he’d found him again. It all could have worked out so differently, and he was aware of that. He realised that he’d always loved Craig, and always would. Why hadn’t he realised it, all those times when he wanted to please his Sergeant? Normally, why would a PC care what a Sergeant thought about him? It was usually enough to make sure that you kept your ‘nose clean’, and out of the sarge’s way. But Luke had actively sought out Craig’s approval. He’d been so upset on the occasions that Craig had had to bollock him -- the time that woman had got blown up in her husband’s car, the ‘white van man’, his first day back -- he thought about them all as he lay there, looking up at the man he wanted for his life partner. Craig was back in his life now, and there was no way he was going to lose him a second time. He had to keep his bottle and tell the relief that he was gay; but most of all, he wanted to tell them that the man he would be living with for the rest of his life was Craig Gilmore.

Yes, he wanted the whole world to know that he loved Craig. It was now definitely time to come out of the closet. Thinking along these lines, Luke too was soon fast asleep.

The next morning was Saturday. Craig had to go into work, but would be off on the Sunday, so he and Luke would have the day to themselves.

Craig got up at the sound of the alarm clock. He hated that alarm clock, especially when Luke was tucked in front of him like a little spoon. He kissed the back of Luke's neck, and eased himself gently out of his side of the bed, although he could have just jumped out, because Luke wouldn’t have budged anyway. However, the longer he took, the longer he could look at Luke. Asleep and looking like an angel.

He went to the bathroom, used the loo, and had a shower. He could do without ‘Cop Idol’ tonight. He wanted Luke to himself, but he’d promised Gina. What the hell, he thought, Luke will be there anyway, so it has its compensations.

Downstairs, he made a quick breakfast; coffee and toast would do him until refs. He wrote a note for Luke. Before leaving the house, he popped back upstairs and left it on his pillow for Luke to find when he woke up. In the note, he’d told Luke what time he was finishing, and that he would be going straight over to Adam’s house from Barton Street. He’d arranged to go with Adam and Gina as their cover. It would seem that Luke was not the only one who needed to come out, but at the moment Gina wouldn’t be budged. He said that he’d see him at ‘Cop Idol’, adding that he hoped Luke would be able to remember his lines and wished him good luck.

Back downstairs, Craig picked up his bag containing his good jeans, the silk shirt that Luke had asked him to wear, along with his razor and after shave, and clean underwear, as he would be having a shower at Adam’s house. He checked inside to make sure that he had everything that he would need, then putting it down again, he put his dirty dishes in the sink to soak, tidied round the kitchen, and wiped round the sink.

Picking up the bag, he headed down the hall and collecting his jacket, then stepped out into the morning. He shut the door and walked over to this car. He opened his car door and leaned over his seat to put the bag on the back seat. He climbed in and sat for a minute, then remembered that he’d forgotten something. He got out of the car, walked back to the house and unlocked the door, then ran upstairs to his bedroom. Luke never moved as he opened his bedside table drawer.

Back in the car, Craig put his seat belt on, switched on the engine, and before driving off, he looked up at his bedroom window, smiling at the thought of Luke still lying curled up on his side of the bed. The side he’d claimed as his own. Craig indicated his intention to drive onto the road and started his journey to Barton Street.

* * * *

Luke found Craig’s note as soon as he woke up. He smiled as he read it, although he felt a little sad that he wouldn’t see Craig before ‘Cop Idol’ that night. Still, it gave him all day to perfect his little dance routine; little being the operative word.

He got up and had a shower. Wearing just his underpants, he headed downstairs -- two at a time -- now hungry and wanting his breakfast; a cup of coffee in particular to wake him up fully.

The postman must have come after Craig had left. Luke picked up the assorted mail and left it where Craig would see it tonight -- when they got back from ‘Cop Idol’ -- or tomorrow morning.

Locating his mobile on the table where he'd left it the night before, he picked it up and made a call.

“Cameron Tait.”

“Hi, Cam, it’s Luke. Listen, are you still going to ‘Cop Idol’ tonight with Kerry?”

“Yes, we’re going, but won’t be able to stay late. The lady next door is going to look after Emily for us, providing that we get home early.”

“Good. How are things now that you have Emily with you?”

“Kerry’s been bonza, Luke. I couldn’t have done it without her, mate.”

“I’m really glad for you both… listen, there’s something you can both do for me, if you both don’t mind…?” He went on to tell Cameron what he wanted them to do.

“Fine, okay, Luke, I’ll tell Kerry when she gets back from the supermarket. See you there then… sorry, mate, gotta go; there’s a little bewdy here wanting her breakfast. See you later, mate.” Cameron was still on compassionate leave.

Luke ended the call and put the mobile back on the table, smiling to himself.

He put the Lighthouse Family CD on the hi-fi and turned it up as loud as he dared. He went back upstairs, found some clean sheets in Craig’s airing cupboard, and changed the bed. He took the dirty sheets and collected the dirty laundry from the linen basket in the bathroom, and took it back to the kitchen and made a start on the laundry. He needed to keep himself occupied. He didn’t want to think too much about ‘Cop Idol’ tonight. He was feeling very nervous…what if he forgot the words? Worse still, what if he couldn’t get up and sing? He was beginning to realise how Craig had felt.

For the rest of the morning he cleaned and vacuumed, even though it didn’t really need doing. He played Lighthouse Family over and over again, practising his moves as he pushed the vacuum from room to room. He hoped no one could see him from outside.

“Oh, God, why did I say I’d do it?” he muttered to himself. Round about lunchtime his mobile ‘phone rang. It was Craig.

“Hi, Luke, you okay?”

“Yeah, not too bad; I’m bloody nervous though. Now I know how you must have felt!”

“Don’t worry, Luke: I’ll be there watching you,” Craig interrupted.

“I may not sit with you, though, until afterwards, Craig. Is that okay?”

“Of course, love; whatever you’re comfortable with until you’ve done your song. I’ll be sitting between Gina and Adam anyway. Don’t worry, Luke, we’ve got tomorrow all to ourselves.”

The call ended and they each went back to their respective jobs, Craig to the CAD room, and Luke to his cleaning and dancing. In the CAD room, Craig did a PNC check on the number he’d taken from the maroon people carrier. Nothing of note was found, but he made a note of the address of the registered owner and put it in his pocket. It had probably just been a coincidence that he’d seen it so many times, yet his copper’s nose still wasn’t convinced.

At last it was time for Craig to sign off from his shift. He quickly got changed, dragged his bag out of his locker, and left the sergeants' locker room. He left the station and walked to his car. He got in put his bag on the passenger seat, and after fastening his seat belt, he set off for Adam’s house.

When he arrived, he parked his car as near to Adam’s house as he could. Gina was already there -- her car was parked somewhat nearer to the house than Craig’s was. Taking his bag out of the car, he walked up the road towards the house. Malcolm, who was playing out with John, came hurtling up to him, nearly knocking him over as he ran full pelt into him.

“Hi, Craig, are you going with my dad and Gina to the station tonight?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I’m staying with John tonight,” Malcolm said proudly. He hadn’t been on a ‘sleep over’ before.

“That’s great, Malcolm, it sounds really exciting,” said Craig, as they walked the rest of the way to his house.

“You’d better get back to John. He’ll wonder what’s going on.” Craig ruffled Malcolm’s very curly hair, just before he ran back to his friend.

Before he was half way up the garden path, Gina had the front door open.

“Took your time, Gilmore, didn’t you?” she snapped, but there was a smile on her face that lit up her eyes.

“Nice to see you too, Gina,” Craig replied in a slightly sarcastic tone.

* * * * 

All Luke had to do now was go back to his flat, get changed, and make sure he had everything he needed for the evening. He would then go to the coach rendezvous point. The guys going to ‘Cop Idol’ had decided to hire a coach for the evening, and had divided the price of the coach hire between them. That way they could all have a drink if they wanted one, without worrying that they may inadvertently go over the limit. Luke hoped that he was going back to Craig’s house in his car, so had paid up gladly.

He left Craig’s house, making sure that everywhere was locked up. He walked down to his car, and on the way he passed a maroon people carrier parked between Craig’s house and his car.

He climbed into his car and indicated to pull out into the traffic. The people carrier did the same, but kept a discrete distance behind Luke’s car. Once in his own road, Luke pulled up as close to his flat as possible and parked up. The people carrier drove past as he got out of his car and locked it. 

In the back of the people carrier, Carl's face was contorted at the sight of Luke Ashton looking so happy and he had a pretty good idea why he looked so happy…Craig Gilmore. I should have sorted that little runt, Ashton, out while I could, he thought to himself, as he and his driver drove past.

In the flat, Luke busied himself making a snack -- he couldn’t face a full meal -- and poured himself a glass of wine to steady his nerves.

After he’d eaten the snack, he went into the bathroom where he had another shower and shaved. He patted some cologne on his skin, and put a small amount of gel on his hair -- not too much, just enough to make it look good from the platform when he was singing his song. He got dressed in the clothes he’d decided to wear, and collecting his jacket, he left the bedroom and was halfway down the stairs away from the flat when he remembered something. He about turned and ran back up the stairs, and opened the front door -- flinging it open in his haste to reach his bedroom. He collected the item he’d forgotten, and left the flat again. He would be early for the rendezvous point, but, that doesn’t matter, he muttered to himself, the sooner I get this over and done with, the better. Being at the rendezvous point, albeit early, was one step closer to seeing his lover again. Out on the street he strode off, knowing that after tonight he would be spending all day tomorrow with Craig.

The coach arrived on time, already having picked up some of the coppers along the way. Des and Reg were seated near the front, and Des as usual was moaning for England. He hadn’t really wanted to come. He normally preferred to be chasing after totty or drinking down his local pub, but Reg had said that he’d missed a good night the last time they’d had the ‘Cop Idol’, so reluctantly he’d decided to come, if only to shut Reg up. He’d been fed up with him going on about it, and just wanted some peace.

“Oh, bloody hell, Reg, how many more stops does this coach ‘ave to make? We’re wastin’ valuable drinkin’ time! Me stomach thinks me throat's been cut, and me throat thinks I’ve been in the desert fer a week…”

“Be patient, Des,” Reg interrupted his flow. “At least you can have a drink when you get there, and someone else is responsible for getting you home in comfort. Just enjoy the drive.”

Des just glared at him. He's a stupid pillock at times, Des thought to himself. But even so, he hated it when he wasn’t paired up with Reg, and had been demented when he'd been kidnapped.

Luke sat down a few seats further up, not near anyone in particular. He needed to be alone to go over his words, and a seat behind a cheesed off Des Taviner was not his idea of heaven at the moment. Tony and Gary got on at the next pick-up point, along with Robbie and Mickey. Soon the coach was full of noisy coppers on their way to their night out at the station.

When they arrived, they all piled out and walked up the ramp into the building. Luke tried not to look as he went up. He hated the ramp even more each time he had to use it. Once inside, they made their way up to the canteen. What a transformation! They’d put a stage up and then left a space in front for dancing, if any of the coppers so desired. The tables and chairs were distributed around the room, and some of them already had people sitting at them. Cameron and Kerry were already there. They’d come in their own car, as they would be leaving earlier than everyone else because of Emily. Luke went up to them to see that they were still okay with what he’d arranged with Cameron.

“Fine, Luke,” said Kerry.

“Sure thing, Luke, you just want us to sing in the background?” asked Cameron.

“Please, Cam; you know which song it is, don’t you?”

“Yes, we’ve got it back home, so we’ve had a bit of a practice, haven’t we, Hun?” she said, turning to Cameron, who just nodded.

“Fine, see you both later then, and thanks for your help.”

Luke went to the loo, hoping that his nerves would hold out. Basically they had to. He’d either learnt his words, or he hadn’t. It was too late to back out now.


	4. Spring into Summer Ch 31-40

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe

Chapter 31

Craig, Adam, and Gina were now ready to leave for the station. Adam was driving Gina, and Craig took his own car, as it would save him having to come back for it later. Of course it meant he couldn’t drink, but then neither could Adam. Couldn’t have the Super drunk at a copper’s ‘do’, and Gina would have to behave herself too. She’d pulled a face like a sour lemon when Adam had mentioned it.

Malcolm had already gone to John’s for his ‘sleep over’, so the three of them had left the house after making sure that everything was locked up. God forbid that a copper’s house should get broken into because he’d been careless. Adam and Gina climbed into their car, and Craig walked down to his.

“See you later, Craig!” Gina shouted as they drove off.

“Okay, fine,” he replied, as he reached his car.

He was looking forward to hearing Luke sing, and he really hoped that it all went well for him.

He drove all the way to Sun Hill behind Adam’s car. He entered the yard for the first time since that time he’d rushed out with Mickey Webb, to give him a lift to St. Hugh’s to arrest a paedophile. He got out of his car and locked it. He glanced over at the ramp, and shuddered slightly. He’d hoped that he wouldn’t have to go up it, but, realistically, there was no other way in that gave ready access to the staff canteen.

He walked in with Gina and Adam, then up the stairs and into the canteen. Adam chose a table, but Gina wanted a different a different one: one where she could see everything going on; not that she was being nosy, you understand -- she just felt that as the Inspector, it was her duty to keep an eye on the ‘troops’. That was her story and she was sticking to it. Craig was seated between Adam and Gina, as arranged.

“Hi, Sarge, how are yer doin’?” asked Gary.

“Fine thanks, Gary.”

Robbie, going past, said, “Like the hair, Sarge -- yer look like that fella on TV, ‘what’s 'is name’, oh, I can’t think of it. What’s ‘is name, Mickey? You know, that actor in that Police drama programme. It’s on about eight o’clock. You know!”

Mickey didn’t know either, so Robbie had to move on with Mickey towards the bar. As far as Craig was concerned, he was happy with it and so was Luke, and that’s all that mattered.

Des and Reg were at the bar.

As soon as the coach had parked in the yard, and the doors had been opened, Des was up and out of his seat, through the doors, and up the ramp like a greyhound leaving the traps. Reg had just shrugged and shouted after him,

“Make mine a pint, Des!”

By the time the rest of the coppers had arrived in the canteen, Des was on his second pint. If Reg hadn’t arrived when he did, he would have been onto his third.

“Did you get me a pint, Des?”

“’Course I did, soft lad; there it is,” he nodded to the pint on the bar. “Come on, yer behind, I’m bloody gaspin’ ‘ere.”

“Two pints please, love,” Reg asked the girl behind the makeshift bar, glaring at Des at the same time.

“Are we going to stand here all night, Des? My feet are giving me gyp. I must make an appointment with the chiropodist on Monday.” He had a pained expression on his face.

Des looked at him and shook his head. “Okay, you grab a table and I’ll get some more drinks in,” said Des, as he turned to the girl. “Four pints please, love, on a tray.” 

He looked round to see Reg hobbling over to the nearest table, which happened to be right in front of the hastily built stage. He carried the drinks over to the table, put them down, and sat by Reg.

“Who's coming to sit by us, Des?” asked Reg, as he saw the four pints that Des was putting on the table, before returning the tray to the girl -- well he had to keep his eye on the ‘talent’ -- as well as the two he’d bought and paid for.

“Reg, use yer Police brain will yer! They’re for us. Saves us getting up all the time and I thought I’d save yer poor feet, what with them bein’ so bad, like.” He grinned at Reg.

Reg just sighed. Des was like a rough diamond: no finesse, no polish, but in a tight situation he’d rather be with Des than anyone else.

By this time, most of the coppers had found tables and were sat down drinking, waiting for the ‘show’ to commence -- June Ackland had drawn the short straw tonight and it was she who would do the introductions -- while Craig was looking around for Luke.

Several of the coppers had approached Craig to say ‘hello’. Some stopped for a few minutes to chat, others just acknowledged him as they walked past. A couple of the WPCs were of the same opinion as Robbie. With his hair the way it was now, he reminded them of an actor off some Police drama, but they couldn’t think of his name as none of them watched it regularly.

Craig was beginning to worry. “Where’s Luke?” he muttered to himself.

“Excuse me, Gina.” He had to go and look for him. He squeezed past Gina.

“Little boy's room, eh, can’t hold your beer, Gilmore?" she whispered as he brushed past her.

“Something like that,” he agreed. He had to find Luke, and he had a feeling that he knew exactly where he was.

He walked into the gents, and as he expected, Luke was leaning over a sink.

“Oh, Luke,” Craig said, as he walked up behind him and placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

Luke’s head shot up, and he looked around, “Craig, you frightened me to death, then.”

“I had to come and see if you were alright. I was worried about you, Luke.”

Luke looked almost manic; he was so scared.

“Please don’t do it, love, it’s only a song after all.” Craig gazed into Luke’s eyes.

“I have to do it, Craig, I just have to…” Luke said, adding quickly, “I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t do it.” He put his hand in his pocket.

Craig went to hold him, but Luke stopped him. “Not here, love; later, but not here… someone might come in.”

Craig hadn’t wanted mad passionate kisses off Luke -- he'd just wanted to reassure him, but of course, they were in Sun Hill, not Knightsbridge. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Maybe one day Luke would have the courage to ‘come out’.

“Craig, go back to Gina and Adam. I’ll be alright, honest.”

“Are you sure?”

Luke just nodded.

While he was there, Craig decided to use the facilities, and after washing his hands, he left to go back to his table. He allowed his fingers to brush against Luke’s arm as he passed him. They both gave an involuntary shudder, and Craig looked back at him. They locked eyes, until someone pushed open the door as they came in.

“Nice seein’ you again, Sarge,” shouted Luke at his disappearing back.

Craig turned and smiled as he walked out. The next minute, Luke had to make a dash for one of the cubicles, where he was as sick as a dog.

“Whoever you are, are you okay?” Tony shouted, as he heard Luke being sick. He’d just come in and hadn’t seen who had rushed into the cubicle.

“It’s okay, Tone, it’s just me,” replied Luke in a strangled voice.

“D’you want a drink of water, son?”

“No it’s alright, Tone,” Luke said, as he flushed the toilet and walked out. 

He was looking quite pale as he approached the sinks to wash his hands, but as he stood there, the colour began to seep back into his face.

“What’s up, Luke?” asked Tony.

“Just nervous, Tone. I’ve got to do this thing. I’ll be all right once I’m up there, I suppose. Just wish I wasn’t the last one up, that’s all.”

“You’ve missed a few good turns, Luke. Are you coming back in there with me? You can sit with Gary and me; the foods out now. Looks like a good buffet, Luke.”

“Okay, Tone, let’s get going then.”

They both left the gents and went back to Tony and Gary’s table.

Craig saw him coming into the canteen, and could now relax knowing that he was okay. He could hardly keep his eyes off him; he was looking so good. His jeans hugged his hips, and fitted where they touched. His top looked as though it had been sprayed onto him. You could see the outline of the muscles he’d developed during his hours spent visiting the gym. As far as Craig was concerned, he was a vision in black.

Luke picked at the small amount of food he’d put on his plate, too nervous to eat.

“Luke, what’s up with yer, eh?” asked Gary, as he ploughed through a mountain of food.

“Leave the lad alone, Gary; we haven’t all got hollow legs, you know,” Tony admonished Gary, who just grinned.

Elsewhere, the coppers were tucking into their food; of course, there were exceptions.

“Reg, you didn’t say it was bloody rabbit food, did yer?” moaned Des.

“There’s chicken drumsticks, Des, and lots of different cheeses and French bread…”

“Precisely,” Des interrupted, “Poncy bloody rabbit food -- why did I let you bring me ‘ere?” He glared at Reg. 

Poor Reg looked pained, but let Des’ comments pass. “Do you want another pint, Des, or do you want something stronger?” asked Reg trying to placate him.

“Just gerrus a pint and a whisky chaser, will yer?” It was going to take more than a pint to get Reggie Babe back in his good books.

Kerry and Cameron now had Robbie and Mickey at their table, and they were all tucking into what they considered to be a very fine buffet.

Gina, Craig, and Adam were also enjoying the buffet, although Craig did seem to be pushing more food around his plate that he was putting in his mouth.

“What’s up Gilmore, lost your appetite then? He’ll be okay, stop worrying,” Gina whispered to him.

“It’s alright for you to say that -- you didn’t see him in the gents before. He looked terrible!” He glanced at her as he spoke.

“Sorry, Craig,” she apologised, something she didn’t do very often. “I’m sure it’ll be okay once he gets up there and hears his music.”

Adam seemed to agree with her.

All too soon the buffet was over, and as the next to last singer got up, Luke had to make a quick dash for the gents again. Craig, seeing him rush out, tried to get up, but Gina stopped him.

“Leave him alone, Craig. He’ll be fine, and he probably wouldn’t thank you for fussing.”

Craig knew she was right, and sat back down again in his seat, saying a silent prayer on Luke’s behalf.

Robbie and Mickey finished their duet amid cheers and applause. Then June called for Luke Ashton to bring the event to a close. She called him a second time…

Craig held his breath; it was like déjà vu… but the swing doors to the canteen were pushed open, and there stood Luke, looking svelte and confident. The hat that Danny had used last time was perched at a rakish angle on his head. As the music started, he tipped the hat forward, and, moving to the music, which was gentle, sensuous, and decidedly sexy, he made his way to the stage. As he did so, Cameron and Kerry got up from their seats and made their way to the stage also, which surprised quite a few people, given the nature of the relationship between the three of them.

Luke jumped up onto the stage, grabbed hold of the microphone, and opened his mouth to sing, still working the audience as he moved from one end of the stage to the other.

# You just waltzed in and, made the sun shine  
Admitted everything has started looking up now  
You made me feel like I’m worth a fortune  
You brought about a transformation in my life   
It’s been a long time coming but we’ve landed on our feet, tonight #

He moved across the stage again, continuing to sing and making eye contact with no one in particular. Kerry and Cameron provided gentle background vocals.

“Thank God it’s nearly over,” moaned Des.

In truth, Reg was beginning to wonder if perhaps it hadn’t been a good idea to bring Des after all. He sat there trying to concentrate on the singing. He had to admit that Luke was putting on a very good show -- what a pity he needed the loo. Never mind, he could still hear him from there. Reg got up and walked over to the doors, as Luke launched into the chorus.

# You’re absolutely everything I’ll ever need baby  
Cos absolutely everything you do is, so good  
You’re absolutely every single thing I need baby  
It must be said I got the most amazing good love #

The assembled coppers found themselves mesmerised by the gyrating slight young man on the stage, giving ‘Absolutely Everything’ by ‘The Lighthouse Family’ everything he had. Luke was enjoying himself, still not making eye contact with anyone, until he came to the lyrics that would forever hold a special place in his heart.

Tony and Gary were sat watching, drinking beer and generally having a good time. Tony liked Luke, and had been sad when his marriage to Kerry had broken up. He’d tried talking to him about it, but Luke had been adamant that everything was okay. And Tony had to admit that Kerry and Cameron did seem well suited, and she’d certainly been able to help him out with his little girl. But there was still something about Luke that he couldn’t quite figure out.

Gary, on the other hand, rarely thought past the next WPC he was going to try to seduce. At the moment, it seemed that every time a copper left, he or she was replaced by a female -- which in Gary’s books was great, although he wasn’t having much success with the latest one. He still hated the fact that Kerry had preferred Luke to him, but then that was all water under the bridge now. Even so, he couldn’t help but be envious of Cameron -- ‘Skippy’ as Des called him. He’d only been here five minutes and had pinched the best bird in the station!

Tony got up to go and replenish their drinks, keeping an eye on Luke, as he moved towards the bar. Yes, he was rather good, he thought. He’d certainly had to practice to be this good. ‘Cop Idol’ was only supposed to be a laugh, but it looked as though Luke had approached it in a very professional way. The dance moves gave credence to this line of thought. At the bar, he ordered two more pints, and leaned back against it to carry on watching Luke while he waited.

Luke reached the centre of the stage as he ended the chorus. Then, and only then, did he look directly at Craig. He locked eyes with him and began to sing. The hairs on the back of Craig’s neck stood on end. He couldn’t believe what was happening -- was Luke really going to do what Craig now thought he was going to do? His palms were sweaty, he looked at Gina, and she looked back at him. She’d noticed it all. Nothing got past her.

The atmosphere became charged, as Luke continued to look at Craig. The assembled coppers became quiet --they were aware that something was happening, but not quite what.

Tony, at the bar, stood up and wondered what was about to happen. The girl behind the bar had to jog his arm, as he hadn’t heard her ask for the money, or was even aware that the two pints were by his elbow. He turned to pay the girl, and picking up the two pints, he made his way back to his seat. He sat down beside Gary, and handed him his pint. Gary took it from him without even looking at Tony, who just placed the glass in his outstretched hand, and waited until he could feel Gary get hold of it. What a waste of a pint if he spilt it! Gary’s attention was completely focused on Luke.

One by one, the audience realised that Luke was focusing his attention on Craig alone. They could almost feel the chemistry between them, as Luke sang the second verse.

# So much hurry, over nothing  
You know someday we’ll do the things we really wanna do  
Don’t you worry, over time  
cos everybody’s got their own way of life  
Slow down baby, you’ll be landed on your feet, sometime #

As he reached the last words of the verse, he took off the hat and hurled it towards Craig. It travelled through the air as in slow motion, and came to rest on the table in front of Craig. Craig came back to Earth and picked it up, and held it in his hand. He knew what Luke had done, and his heart swelled with pride. Luke had not only acknowledged that Craig was his partner, he’d told the assembled coppers of Sun Hill, too. He had ‘come out’ in a most spectacular way.

Gary choked on his beer, as he’d been about to swallow a mouthful when Luke threw the hat. Gary’s gaze had followed the hat, and as it landed in front of Craig, he’d realised the implication.

“Bloody hell,” he gasped, as he recovered his composure. “I should have known! I remember calling ‘im 'gayboy' in the locker room. Do you remember, Tone, it was just after ‘e started back and ‘e never said anything, did he? Bloody hell, all those time we wos in the showers together. Doesn’t bear thinkin’ about, does it, Tone?” He took another swig of his beer as he tried to get his head around it.

“Gary, Luke is still your fellow officer, don’t forget that. He’s never made a pass at you, has he? He’s always done his work properly, never shirked his duty, has he?”

Tony was finding it difficult to understand, too, but he liked Luke, and the truth was that he’d always wondered about the way Luke had behaved on his wedding morning. Now he knew why. But it wasn’t going to put him off Luke. He didn’t begin to understand the feelings that Luke obviously had, but nonetheless, he liked the lad and his sexuality was not going to stop that.

“Yer, I suppose so. Now we know why Gaymore always let him off stuff. Ooh, d’you think it was goin’ on before Gilmore left?”

Cameron gave a piercing whistle, and the whole canteen erupted with shouts, whistling, and the clapping of hands, as Luke jumped down off the stage and, still moving to the music, sidled over to Craig, extending his hand for him to get up and join him on the floor.

Craig didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He stood up and Gina moved out of his way, so he could get past her and round the table and out onto the floor. He took Luke’s proffered hand, and Luke pulled him close and gently kissed his lips. Craig clung onto him. The coppers went mad. Des couldn’t believe his eyes, as he turned to see Reg, just back from the gents.

“Christ all bloody mighty…”

“Language, Des! There are ladies present.”

“Oh, wind yer bloody neck in, Reg, this is bloody dynamite.”

“What is?” asked Reg, blinking slightly at all the noise.

“Oh, for Gawd’s sake, Reg, look at them two, ‘Pinky and Perky’, there,” he nodded towards Craig and Luke dancing in the middle of the floor, still kissing each other. “They’re like a couple of dogs on heat.” He shook his head as he looked at Reg’s pained expression.

Reg opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing would come out. He tried again.

“But it’s two men together; does that mean that Luke’s…”

“God help me, Reg, go to the top of the class, will yer.”

Reg didn’t know whether to reply to that. He sat, and his face spoke volumes as his mind tried to get to grips with what his eyes had taken in, and the information that Des had given him. He sat for a moment then the penny dropped. A look of enlightenment flashed across his face, he opened his mouth to speak, saw Des’ face, and closed it again.

“Another drink then, Des?” Reg asked, getting up and moving away to the bar.

“Make it a double whiskey, Reg, I’m in shock ‘ere.”

Kerry and Cameron, by this time, had joined the two lovers on the dance floor and now others were joining them. It was like the finale to ‘Beautiful Thing’, ‘Dirty Dancing’ and ‘Strictly Ballroom’ all rolled into one. 

“I love you, Gilmore.”

“I love you Ashton.”

Back at their table, Gina sat open mouthed. She couldn’t believe that that runt, Ashton, had chosen this way to ‘come out’. He’d definitely had more balls than she’d ever given him credit for. She’d have to give him more responsibility in future, maybe even suggest that he started studying for his Sergeant’s stripes. The little monkey, no wonder he wanted Craig there tonight.

“Close your mouth, dear; it’s unbecoming of a woman in your position,” Adam whispered in her ear. He got one of her withering looks for his trouble, but she closed her mouth anyway.

Adam stood up, and turning to Gina, he asked her to dance.

“What about the relief, what will they say?”

“Gina, I’m asking you to dance with me, not read out the Banns for heavens sake. Now come on, before the music finishes.” He held out his hand to her and led her onto the floor.

It was lovely to be in his arms, and no one noticed them. They were still too busy watching Craig and Luke, and getting their heads around the fact that not only was Luke gay, but he was actually the partner of Craig Gilmore, their old Sergeant. This was something they could talk about for months to come. The music stopped and the dancers left the floor, including Craig and Luke, and went back to their individual tables. Luke now went to sit with Gina and Adam, along with Craig.

“You crafty little sod, Ashton! You had this all worked out, didn’t you, even before I asked you to make sure that Craig came?” Gina shot a withering glance at a smiling Luke.

“Certainly did, Gina, but it suited my plan to have you make him come, because I didn’t want him getting wind of what I was up to, so thanks, Gina. Don’t you think it’s time you and Adam ‘came out’ now?" he laughingly asked, making sure he was out of reach of her hand as she tried to clout him one.

“Just you wait, Ashton! I’ll have you in CAD for weeks if you don’t shut up!” She grimaced at him, but her eyes were smiling nonetheless.

Craig asked to be excused for a minute, and Luke moved out of the way for him, as the music started up again and the dancers took to the floor.

“I won’t be long, Luke, I just need some fresh air,” Craig whispered to him as he walked past.

Luke just nodded, and sat listening to the music that had now been put on for more dancing. After a while, he realised that Craig still hadn’t returned. He started to feel nervous. Have I frightened him off? he wondered. Was it too public for him? He got up and went to the gents. Craig wasn’t there -- where was he? Oh yes, he'd said something about needing some fresh air -- Luke knew he was panicking, but he had to find him.

As he ran down the stairs, he could see that the back door leading to the ramp had been wedged open. He tentatively made his way out on to the ramp, his hands in his pockets. He saw Craig sat on the same spot he himself had sat on, on the day of his wedding to Kerry. The day he had been so nasty to Craig, and then watched him walk out of his life forever -- or so he'd thought. His heart was in his mouth as he walked down the ramp towards him. He stoped in the same spot that Craig had stopped in, all those months ago. Craig looked over at him.

“Luke.”

“Craig, why are you here of all places?” Their eyes locked, they gazed at each other.

“I’m getting rid of some old demons, Luke.”

Luke stepped off the ramp, the way Craig had done when he’d tried to reason with him, but this time, they held their gaze. Craig stood up as Luke approached him.

“I wanted you to follow me out, it had to be here.”

“What had to be here?” Luke asked, never letting his gaze falter.

Craig took a deep breath, wiped his hand over his mouth, and still looking longingly at Luke, said,

“Luke Ashton, will you come and live with me, be my partner, my best friend, my lover? If we could marry, would you marry me?” Craig’s eyes were searching Luke’s face, hoping for the right answer.

”Yes, oh, yes! Yes to everything! You’re my life, Craig. I can’t live without you.” Luke leaned up and kissed him.

Craig put his hand in his pocket and drew out a small white leather pouch, and opened it. He took out a ring that sparkled in the lights around them.

“Luke, will you wear my ring, please?”

“Only if you’ll wear mine,” said Luke, as he too drew out a small white leather pouch from his pocket. He showed it to Craig. It was exactly the same as the one Craig had in his hand, slightly larger of course. The rings they had both so nearly forgotten to bring with them tonight. 

“Where…” Crag was speechless.

“I’m a copper, it’s my business to know things.” Luke smiled at him, as he took hold of Craig’s left hand and slipped the ring on his third finger, commonly known as the ‘wedding finger’. Then Craig did the same to Luke, and then drew him near to kiss him.

They drew apart and looked at their hands, turning them to see the effect of the light on the three gold bands. Craig drew Luke back into his arms and kissed him passionately. He didn’t care who saw them, or the fact that they were both aroused. He just needed to hold his partner close to him. It would have to do until they got back home -- their home from now on. They would have so much to talk about, but now was not that time. They stood locked in their embrace, until strains of music filtered down and they started dancing again. Their dancing was interrupted by Kerry and Cameron, coming down the ramp to go home.

“Good on yer, mate,” said Cameron.

“Glad you got it sorted, at last,” said Kerry, as they continued on their way to their car and back home to Emily.

“Why did you bring the ring with you tonight?” asked Luke.

“I always have it with me when I‘m seeing you.”

“Did you take it to the hairdresser’s?”

“Yep, what about you?” asked Craig, as he nodded to the ring on the third finger of his left hand.

“I always have it with me too. But I knew I couldn’t give it to you until I’d told everyone about us. I just liked the feel of it in my pocket, knowing it was for you.

“Come on, let’s go and show Gina and Adam. Might give Gina a push in the right direction,” said Craig.

They pulled away from each other, but continued to hold hands as they walked back up the ramp. The ramp that was no longer 'the dreaded ramp’. It would now be the ramp where they pledged their love for each other in the giving and receiving of rings to cement their relationship.

In the canteen, people were still dancing as they walked in, grinning from ear to ear.

Des, as usual, was the first to notice.

“Christ, here they are, lads! Pinky and Perky, Sun Hill’s own Mr. and Mrs…”

Reg gave him a jab in the stomach, which shut him up.

“Sarge, Luke,” Reg said.

“It’s okay, Reg; Des is just jealous, aren’t you, Des? I bet you wish you had a lovely fella, like mine, don’t you?" said Luke.

“Could’ve ‘ad what you’ve got years ago!” snarled Des.

Craig raised his eyebrow and said, “Well, you don’t know what you're missing. You should try it sometime -- you’ve always got Reg here!”

Reg nearly choked on a mouthful of beer. Des looked at him, then away, and then back again, almost as though he was seeing Reg in a different light.

Craig and Luke went to sit down, as Gina and Adam were coming back to the table.

“Congratulations you two, at last,” said Gina. Then she saw the rings.

“Bloody hell, were did those come from?”

In unison, they both said, “Southport.”

”What, you both bought identical rings in Southport? How did you know you’d ever exchange them? Anyway I don’t mean that, I mean why did you bring them here tonight?”

“Copper’s nose, Gina, copper’s nose,” said Craig, as he stood up to go to the bar.

“Drinks all round then?” he asked. “Will you have a drink, Adam? I know you’re driving, like me, but I guess we’re allowed one on this occasion.”

When he’d gone, Gina turned to Luke.

“Well, you really are a devious little sod, and no mistake. I must say I admire the way you ‘came out’, I know I've mentioned it before, but you did really well. Poor Des nearly choked on his glass of ale -- it was worth it, just for that. I hope you and Craig will be as happy as Adam and I. Mind you, from the look of you both, you’re in seventh heaven right now.”

“Thanks, Gina. Yes, we’re very happy, and I hope we stay that way. It’s your turn to ‘come out’ now,” Luke said, as he dodged out of the way of her hand.

Craig came back with their drinks, and they toasted one another, as they looked forward to their life together. Craig with Luke, and Adam with Gina.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 32

Craig and Luke left the station about the same time as the coach was due to leave. All the coppers were seated on the coach and were waiting for one more body. As Craig and Luke walked past the coach, the bus full of coppers started shouting and jeering.

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!” shouted someone.

“Good on yer, Sarge,” shouted someone else.

“When’s the weddin’ then, Sarge? Are yer ‘avin a party then? Can we all come?” There was no mistaking whose voice that was: Des Tavener’s.

“Sorry, Sarge, you’ll have to forgive him, he’s had too much to drink.” Reg was trying to apologise for Des’ behaviour.

“Don’t worry, Reg,” said Craig. “We know he can’t help it. Just as well he’s got you to look out for him. 'Night Reg, everybody.”

With that, Luke and Craig carried on to Craig’s car. Craig unlocked it and they both got in. After a tender kiss, Craig switched the engine on and slowly followed the coach out of the station and back to their home.

* * * *

It was the morning after ‘Cop Idol’ and Craig was awake and gazing at Luke still asleep beside him.

He still couldn’t fully comprehend what Luke had done. He kept running it over in his mind… Luke singing and moving all over the stage… Luke’s sudden eye contact with him… Luke singing to him alone… Luke throwing the hat… Luke coming down off the stage… Luke walking towards him… Luke holding out his hand, beckoning him to get up and dance…

As he continued to think, he played with the ring on the third finger of his left hand. He looked at it and then looked over at Luke’s left hand -- over his head as usual -- and saw a duplicate ring on the third finger of his hand. Tears streamed down his face, tears of happiness, as he remembered where they’d exchanged those rings.

Never again would it be the ‘dreaded ramp’ to either of them. It would now forever be the place that they vowed to stay together for life. The place where they’d exchanged their first kiss as a committed couple.

Luke began to stir, and Craig wiped away the tears as he hugged Luke to him. Luke snuggled in further, even though he was still asleep. Craig just held him close, and kissed him softly on the cheek. He wanted to do something to mark the occasion. Straight couples, when they got married, went on honeymoon… ’That’s it,’ he thought, ‘I’ll get in touch with Gina again; after all she owes me big time.’ He smiled to himself as he thought about it. She couldn’t really object after he’d looked after Malcolm that weekend they went to Birmingham, and last night when he’d almost taken on the role of chaperone. Yes, he decided, he’d look on the Internet later on today, or at work tomorrow, and sort something out.

Luke started to wake up, and any thoughts Craig had going through his mind would have to be put on the back boiler, as Luke’s hands began to wander and Craig’s attention was now diverted elsewhere.

Later, much later, after they’d both showered and got dressed, they were down in the kitchen together getting something to eat.

“Luke, what do you want to do today?”

“Oh, I don’t know, really. Shall we go out somewhere? Somewhere that you’ve wanted to take me before?”

“Would you mind meeting some people I know?” Craig queried.

“Err… no, I don’t think so, not after last night -- I thought the whole universe would be able to hear Des. He really came up trumps again, didn’t he?” Luke laughed, and Craig joined in. They became hysterical as they thought of Des’ reaction, and of the things he’d said.

If anyone had missed the actual ’coming out’ -- if they’d been in the toilets at the time, for instance -- they’d have had to be deaf, dumb, or downright stupid to have been oblivious to what had happened.

“Yer, it’ll be okay to meet with friends of yours, might as well go completely public now, I suppose.” Luke took Craig’s hand and kissed it.

“Just a minute then, love, I’ll ‘phone Kevin and Alan.”

Craig got up and went to the ‘phone in the hallway. He tapped in the number he wanted and waited for a reply.

It was Alan who answered the ‘phone, as Kevin was at work, even though it was Sunday. Between them, Craig and Alan arranged for them to meet later for drinks when Kevin had finished work. Alan would ‘phone Kevin -- Alan knew Kevin wouldn’t mind -- to arrange a time and meeting place. He promised to get back to Craig as soon as he knew, ‘when and where’.  
From the sound of Craig’s voice, Alan deduced that he was very happy, and was looking forward to introducing his new partner to them.

Craig went back into the kitchen and found that Luke had made poached eggs on toast for them both, and was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the kettle to boil.

“Alan is going to ‘phone us back with a time and place later. Is that okay with you Luke?”

“Fine, love… I’ve been checking the cupboards, and we need to do some serious food shopping.”

Craig laughed. Luke was really making himself at home. He knew that Luke loved to cook, and he enjoyed that thought. It meant that the relationship was definitely going to be a two-way street. Luke was going to pull his weight. Craig knew that they would have to talk eventually, about money and such like -- Craig knew how much Luke earned -- but for the foreseeable future he would continue to pay the mortgage. He loved Luke and wanted him to feel secure. The thought then entered his head that maybe Luke would like them to move and set up home in a new house, or flat, to start their relationship.

“Come on, Gilmore… back to planet earth. We’ve got shopping to do. Eat your eggs, chop, chop.”

Craig laughed and leaned over and kissed Luke’s cheek. “Okay, love, I was just thinking about us and our future, that’s all."

“How do you mean?” Luke felt a little worried.

“Oh, Luke, it’s alright; I was just thinking about how we’re going to manage everything, bills that sort of things.”

“Bloody Hell, Gilmore, you’ve only ‘married’ me for my money, and there was me thinking that you loved me!” Luke held his hands up in mock horror.

“Blast, you’ve found me out already,” laughed Craig, as he got up from his seat and walked round to Luke.

“Come on, Ashton, give me your money,” Craig laughed, as he pulled Luke up from his chair and into his arms. 

“What do I get in return, if I give it all to you?” Luke asked, entering into the spirit of things.

Craig lifted Luke’s chin with his thumb and gently kissed his lips, then more passionately as he pulled him in closer.

“How will that do for now?” gasped Craig, as he pulled away from him. 

They’d already made love that morning, and were only part way through the rest of the morning, yet they could have done it all over again.

“I’ll let you off for now, Gilmore, but only because I’ve got a big hungry boyfriend to feed tonight, and no food in the cupboards. You’ll have to show me later what you’ll give me in return for all my ‘wealth’.” Luke kissed him quickly on the lips and then let go of him. He set about putting the dirty dishes in the sink and filling the bowl with water so that they could soak whilst they were out, and just generally wiped round the sink and table.

“Okay, Ashton, the supermarket it is then, and I’ll take a ‘rain check’ on the other,” said Craig, raising his eyebrow, as he brushed his hand across Luke’s groin.

“Bloody Hell, Gilmore, anyone would think you were sex starved. Come on, let’s get crackin’ and get this shopping.” Luke picked up a list he’d made, and followed Craig down the hallway and outside. Craig locked the front door and they walked over to the car.

In the car, as they were ready to go, Craig took hold of Luke’s hand, and putting it to his lips, he kissed it.

“Right, Luke, where’s it to be, Tescos or Sainsburys?”

“Well if we go to Tesco’s, I could maybe pick up some of my stuff from the flat.”

“What for, Luke?” Craig sounded very matter of fact.

“Err… so I can bring them to our… your house.” Luke felt apprehensive; maybe Craig didn’t want him there all the time.

“Whose house, Luke?”

“Err… your house.”

“No, Luke, whose house did you say first?” he asked more gently.

“Oh, you mean when I said ‘our house’...” he ended in a whisper, as he turned to gaze into Craig’s eyes.

“Oh, Luke, I wanted to hear you say ‘our house’. Do you really feel as though it’s ‘our house’?"

“Yes… yes, I do, no one else has lived here with you, and…” his voice trailed off. 

Craig, still holding Luke’s hand, kissed it again. He then sat up straight, let go of Luke’s hand, and fastened his seat belt.

“Right, Ashton, Tesco’s it is. Do we hit the flat before or after?"

“Before, I think: then if we get any frozen stuff it won’t defrost before we get it back home.”

There, he’d said it. This was now his home. He’d have to give notice to his landlord. Luke just hoped that the landlord wouldn’t make him either stay, or pay for the next month’s rent. It was a nice flat, and Luke was sure the landlord wouldn’t have any difficulty in re-letting it.

“Okey dokey, let’s get cracking, and belt up, Ashton.”

“Wha… I didn’t say anything!”

“Your seat belt, Ashton, your seatbelt.” Craig nodded to the slack seat belt at Luke’s side. Luke quickly fastened it.

Craig indicated his intention to pull off the hard standing and onto the road, and then out into the flow of traffic.

As they drove along their road, they passed a maroon people carrier. Craig, ever the policeman, checked the number plates. It was the same one he’d done the PNC check on. Maybe they just knew someone in the road. As they passed, he glanced at the driver who had the smoked glass window down. He was using a mobile ‘phone. Whoever he was talking to on the other end must have been annoyed, as he saw the man hold the mobile away from his ear, as though someone was shouting. Craig decided that he wasn’t going to worry about it today. Today was the happiest day of his life. Today was the first day of the rest of his life with Luke: nothing was going to detract from that.

Craig switched the CD player on. He wanted to be reminded of last night, and Luke smiled when he heard it too. ‘Absolutely Everything’ hadn’t come on by the time they reached the flat, so Craig took it out of the player, put it in its case, and carried it into the flat. Once inside, he asked Luke to put it on his hi-fi.

“Hey, lover, do it yourself; its part of my ‘worldly goods’ you’re after.”

Craig put the CD on and skipped to the track after the last one they’d heard in the car.

“What are you bringing back to the house this time?” asked Craig, as he followed Luke into the bedroom. It still looked nice to Craig: the blue duvet cover and the muslin drapes. He remembered the time that Luke had decorated it with tiny fairy lights and candles, and he could feel his pulse start to quicken.

“Come on, Gilmore, stop standing there like a love sick St. Bernard and give me hand with this stuff."

‘This Stuff’ appeared to be all of Luke’s clothes, along with trainers, and one good pair of shoes: the shoes he’d worn on his wedding day. They’d only been worn the once, and were still pristine.

“How are we off for towels and bedding?”

“Well, we can always use more towels, and at the rate that you and I make love, we’ll need to change the sheets every day.” He grinned as he spoke.

Luke wriggled his eyebrows as he said, “Is that a threat or a promise?” He made sure that he moved out of Craig’s reach so that he couldn’t punch him on the arm.

“It’s a promise, Ashton, now come on. The boot of my car is only normal size, and you’re planning to buy out half of Tescos.”

He picked up the case that Luke had packed, and Luke collected the sports bag he’d filled with towels and sheets, along with the CD out of the hi-fi, which still hadn’t reached ‘Absolutely Everything’.

“Right, Tescos here we come!” said Craig.

He took the lead and led the way towards the front door, Luke following with his key in his hand to lock the door behind him. Half way down the stairs, they shared a kiss in memory of the kisses they’d shared there before, and wouldn’t be doing again, once Luke had handed the keys back to the landlord.

Craig unlocked the car and opened the boot. All it contained were emergency items, including a spare tyre that might be required if he had a breakdown. He lifted the case and placed it neatly in the boot, then took the sports bag off Luke and placed it by the side of the case, leaving plenty of room for the shopping. Craig shut the boot, and continued round to the driver’s side and got in the car. Luke was already in the car -- belted up -- and ready for the next step. It was ‘Operation Shopping’. The Lighthouse Family CD, now back in the car CD player, was just playing the intro to ‘Absolutely Everything’ and they sat there and listened to it all -- smiling at one another -- before moving away.

The Tesco car park looked as full as it did on a weekday, but they eventually found a space not too far from the entrance. Craig decided to drive in, rather than back in, so they would have easy access to the boot when they returned with their shopping. They both got out of the car, and while Craig locked it, Luke commandeered a trolley.

They walked through the entrance side by side, Luke pushing the trolley, the shopping list now in his hand. They started up the outer aisle, with Luke checking off the items on the list as they were placed in the trolley. They were halfway round, when Luke remembered something he wanted, but had forgotten to put on the list. Craig offered to go back and get the required item, while Luke continued shopping with the list.

Luke continued walking, when suddenly he heard someone call his name. He looked round to the source of the voice -- it was Joe.

“Luke,” Joe said, as he walked towards him. “Nice to see you again. How are you? What are you doing now?”

“Not a lot, but otherwise I’m fine thanks, Joe.”

Craig, walking back with the forgotten item, saw them together. His heart missed a beat, as he crept round to the side of the fixture -- what would Luke do? He could hardly breathe as he waited.

“Haven’t you ever thought of ringing me, Luke?” asked Joe.

Luke held his left hand up for Joe to see the ring.

“Yes, I know you’re married, Luke…”

“No, you don’t understand, Joe,” interrupted Luke, “This ring is off my partner: my male partner.”

As Craig heard Luke say that, he let out a sigh of relief, and walked around the fixture and stood behind Luke.

“Sergeant Gilmore, how nice to see you, too. How are you?” Then Joe realised that Sergeant Gilmore was standing close to Luke, very close indeed.

“I’m fine, thanks… Luke, are you ready, love? We must press on.” As he spoke to Luke, Craig held up his left hand for Joe to see that he was wearing a ring identical to Luke’s.

“Oh! I see. What can I say, Luke, except that I hope you’ll be very happy; you too, Sergeant Gilmore. Just one thing, Luke, I’m so glad that I wasn’t wrong -- you know -- I thought my gaydar was on the blink. At least now I know it wasn’t."

“Joe, you never stood a chance, I’m sorry. It’s always been Craig, always will be. We have to get a move on now, I’m afraid. See you around, sometime,” he said, then turning to Craig he said, “Come on, Craig, we’ll be late going out if we don’t hurry up.”

Luke and Craig moved off leaving a very surprised, and somewhat sad, Joe behind. He’d liked Luke, but would now have get on with his life and forget about him.

Craig and Luke finished their shopping, and after getting through the checkout, they pushed the laden trolley out to the car, which Craig unlocked. He walked back from the driver’s side and opened the boot. They place the shopping bags at the side of the sports bag, and filled the vacant space they’d left. While Craig closed the boot, Luke returned the trolley to the nearest ‘trolley park’.

Back in the car, Craig was talking to someone on his mobile. He beckoned Luke to get in, and mouthed to him, ‘It’s Alan.' Luke sat in the passenger seat, listening to the one sided conversation.

“Okay, just hold on a minute.” Craig turned to Luke. “Is it alright if we meet Kevin and Alan at the Canley Arms?”

At first, Luke looked aghast, and then he realised that the PCs at Sun Hill already knew about him and Craig. He took a deep breath.

“Fine, Craig, what time?”

Craig then continued the conversation with Alan.

“Okay then, about five o’clock. See you both there, then. 'Bye for now.” Craig ended the call and looked at his lover.

“Are you sure, Luke? We can cancel if you like?”

“There’s no point after last night, love. They’ll all know by now anyway, and it’ll just show them that we’re serious about one another.”

“I love you, Luke, and I’m so proud of the way you put Joe in his place, in there.” He nodded towards the supermarket. They fastened their seat belts, and Craig started up the engine. Checking that there was no one in the way, he backed out of his parking space and headed for home.

Back in their road, the maroon people carrier was still there, although Craig thought that maybe it had moved its position. What he didn’t see was the man sat in the wheelchair in the back of the carrier. His face contorted, as he saw Luke and Craig empty the boot of its contents, their shopping, and Luke’s case and sports bag.

“You didn’t tell me that the little runt had moved in! Did you?” he spat at his driver.

“There wasn’t any reason to think he had. This is the first time they’ve brought a case or bag, honest, Carl.”

Carl just curled his lip, squinted his eyes, and looked like thunder.

“I’ll just have to sort the pair of them out. It’s their fault I’m like this.” It wasn’t true, but when you feel so bitter, truth tends to fly out of the window.

Craig and Luke carried the shopping, case, and sports bag into the house. Craig dropped the case and bag in the hall, and followed Luke, carrying the shopping, into the kitchen. As Luke put the shopping down on the floor, Craig took hold of him from behind, pushing himself up close, and resting his chin on the top of Luke’s head. Luke gasped as he felt Craig’s body pressed right up against his back.

“Craig, have you any idea what you do to me when you do that?”

Craig’s hand wandered down from Luke’s waist, and he said, “Yes, Luke, I think I do. I’m glad to see that I’m not losing my touch yet,” he whispered into Luke’s ear as he turned him around to face him. He drew him into a passionate embrace.

“Oh God, Craig, I need to put this lot away,” he motioned towards the bags.

At the same time, his hands were caressing Craig’s body, stoking his back, running his fingers through Craig’s hair. The hair that was still looking good, even though Craig just left it when he’d got out of the shower. Because of the good cut, it wouldn’t matter what he did to it. It would always look good.

He lifted his face up to Craig’s and gazed into his eyes, all thoughts of the putting the shopping away went by the board, as passion overtook them. Craig grabbed hold of Luke’s hand and made for the stairs, but Luke, ever the joker, withdrew his hand and raced up the stairs before Craig, and flew into the bathroom and locked the door. Craig banged on the door.

“Come on, Ashton, before I break the door down.”

“Patience, my love, patience,” laughed Luke.

Luke unlocked the door and stood there, naked as the day Craig first saw him. Craig just stood there, mesmerised by the vision before him.

“Come here, my beautiful one,” he whispered to Luke, hardly able to speak. He took him in his arms and hugged him tight, feeling Luke’s desire matching his own.

They made their way into the bedroom and onto the bed. They couldn’t keep their hands off one another, and their kisses grew more passionate and urgent. Their lovemaking reached a crescendo of writhing bodies, and their voices grew more in volume as they reached their climax, one after the other. They clung to each other, completely spent, bestowing little butterfly kisses on each other.

Suddenly, Craig remembered that they had to be at the Canley Arms at five o’clock. Checking his watch, he found that it was three thirty.

“Luke, come on, we need to get a shower. We’ve got to meet Kevin and Alan at five o’clock.”

Craig kissed Luke and jumped out of bed. Luke followed and they went into the bathroom. Craig turned the shower on and they showered together, quickly, to save time. Once out, they dried themselves and went back into the bedroom to get dressed. Luke realised that his change of clothing was still downstairs in his case. He padded downstairs, the bath towel still around his waist.

In the bedroom, Craig got dressed and combed his hair. ‘Yes, I like it, it’s easier to manage now,’ he thought. He was stripping the bed, when he realised that Luke hadn’t come back yet. ‘Where is he?’ he wondered. He started to panic.

“Luke, Luke, where are you? Are you okay?” he shouted, as he rushed down the stairs.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 33

From the hallway, Luke could see the carrier bags full of shopping still on the kitchen floor. He wandered in and started putting the items away. As he started to unpack the last bag, he heard Craig running down the stairs, calling his name.

“Luke?” Craig questioned, as he saw Luke putting a jar into the cupboard.

“Sorry, love, just thought I’d put the shopping away while I was here,” Luke said apologetically.

“Oh, Luke, I thought you’d collapsed… or something. Don’t ever frighten me like that again, please,” Craig said, as he walked over and pulled Luke into his arms and held him tight. The thought of losing him so soon into their relationship was unbearable.

“Craig…I ne…ed… to… breathe.”

Craig let him go. He hadn’t realised how tight he was holding him.

“Sorry, love, it’s just that I was scared that…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. Instead, he picked up Luke’s case and carried it upstairs, with Luke following behind him, carrying the sports bag.

While Luke got dressed, Craig put fresh sheets on the bed. 

Both dressed now, and looking their best, they left the house, sharing a brief kiss before they opened the front door. This was their first official outing as a couple, in the company of others.

They arrived at the Canley Arms just after five o’clock. Craig parked up and they got out. After locking the car, they walked over to the entrance of the pub.

“Are you alright, Luke?” Craig questioned, as he glanced at Luke.

Luke took a deep breath. “I’ll be okay once we get inside. Anyone who wasn’t there last night will have heard about us via the grapevine, I’m sure.”

They walked in through the door, and stood a moment to acclimatise their eyes to the dim lighting. Kevin and Alan were already there, looking extremely smart, as usual. Craig and Luke made their way over to them, passing Tony and Gary on the way, and Des and Reg, who were seated quite near to Kevin’s table.

“Enjoyed the show last night, Lukey boy,” said Des.

“Very nice, Luke. You moved very well to the music,” said Reg.

Des raised his eyes heavenwards on hearing Reg’s remarks.

“Bloody Hell, Reg, didn’t know yer was a dancing instructor in yer spare time.”

Reg gave him one of his best pained expressions, then said, “I thought he was very good, and just wanted to say so, Des. It doesn’t cost anything to be civil and polite, you know?”

Des looked at his ‘oppo’ and said, “Sorry, Reggie babe, I wasn’t thinking."

Craig raised his eyebrow. Des apologising, now that was definitely a first.

“Thanks, Reg,” Luke said, and then to Des, “Glad you enjoyed the show, Des.”

“’Married life’ all it’s cracked up to be then, eh?” Des couldn’t let it go.

“Brilliant, thanks,” said Luke, adding, “You should try it sometime, you don’t know what you’re missing.” Luke winked at them, and taking Craig’s arm, they made their way to Kevin’s table.

Tony waved over to them. Gary just glared. It didn’t bother Luke; there was no point. He couldn’t do anything about it, even if he’d wanted to.

Kevin and Alan stood up as Craig and Luke reached their table.

“Kevin, Alan, this is Luke, my partner.” Craig made the introductions.

“Hello, Luke,” they both said and shook hands with him. Then they all sat down.

“Can I get you both a drink?” Craig asked.

“No thanks, Craig, we’ve already got one,” said Kevin, nodding to the two pint glasses on the table.

“Luke, what do you want, love?”

“A pint’ll go down very nicely, thanks, love,” said Luke, smiling as Craig stood up to go to the bar.

“How are you doing, Luke? You’re at Sun Hill, aren’t you?” asked Kevin.

“Yer, and I’m fine, thanks. Not seen you at the station since the serial killer investigation.”

“Actually, I was there today -- that’s why we’re meeting here -- but it was more of a PR exercise really.”

“Are you in the Force, Alan?” Luke asked.

“No, I was never a policeman; but I took early retirement from my job, so I suppose you could say that I’m a ‘house husband’,” he said, smiling at Kevin.

“You can say that again; he moans like blazes if I have to get up early for a newspaper briefing, don’t you, my precious?” He in turn grinned at Alan. They were obviously still very much in love.

They chatted together until Craig came back with the drinks. He had to pass Tony’s table, as the route he’d taken to the bar was now blocked.

“You okay, Sarge?” asked Tony.

“Fine, thanks,” he said, then looking pointedly at Gary, he added, “Couldn’t be better. Luke’s a brilliant cook.” As he moved away, he winked at Tony, and continued over to his friends.

“God, I think it’s awful,” snarled Gary.

“Gary, does he try to tell you how to run your sex life?”

“No, but…”

“No ‘buts’, Gary,” Tony interrupted. “He never would do. All you can do is wish them well. It’s their choice and you have to respect that.”

Gary looked at him, a look of displeasure on his face, but at the same time he grudgingly admitted that Tony was right.

“I suppose so, but I wouldn’t do it.”

“No one’s asking you to, Gary… now come on, do you want another pint, or not?”

“Yeah go on, why not?” he said, brightening up a bit. “Tell yer what, Tone, buy the ‘love birds’ one as well. Just to show there’s no ‘ard feelin’s.”

Tony stared at Gary in amazement. From being ‘anti’ a few moments ago, he was now suggesting buying them a drink. Sometimes, something happened to restore your faith in human nature. Shaking his head, he moved off towards the bar. At the bar, he decided that he couldn’t just buy for Craig and Luke, he would have to buy for their two friends as well. This was turning out to be an expensive ‘quick after work drink’.

He ordered six pints and asked for a tray to carry them on. At his table he off loaded two of the pints, then carried the remaining four pints over to Craig, Luke, and their two friends.

“Sarge, this is off Gary and me to say ‘all the best’.” He put the tray down on the table and turned to walk away.

“Thanks, Tone,” said Luke.

“That’s okay, Luke; I hope you’ll both be very happy together.”

Craig also said thanks, and looked over at Gary and gave him the thumbs up. ‘Things seem to be coming together quite nicely,’ he thought.

* * * *

Outside in the car park, a maroon People Carrier was parked up. The driver got out, locked his door, and walked over to the pub. He went inside, and after a minute while his eyes adjusted to the low lighting, he proceeded to the bar and ordered a pint. Waiting for the pint to be pulled, he scoured the crowds then stopped as he spotted his prey. Craig and Luke seemed to be enjoying a pleasant evening with two friends. 

He took his mobile out of his pocket and scrolled down the address book, selected a number, and pressed ‘call’. After a minute or so, it must have been answered, as he spoke into the mobile.

“Yes, they’re both here, with two other men… I don’t know.” 

While he listened to the person at the other end, he couldn’t help thinking that his boss was a pain in the behind at times: and not just because he was in a wheelchair.

“Yes, okay… are you sure, now?” 

He finished his pint and left the pub. He climbed back into the People Carrier and sat back, hoping he wouldn’t have to wait too long.

* * * *

The four men sat together chatting and sipping their drinks, knowing that they couldn’t have another drink, as Craig and Kevin were both driving their own cars. In fact, neither of them finished the pint that Tony and Gary had bought them. Luke was feeling quite comfortable now in the company of these three gay men, and felt that this was really where he wanted to be.

“Have you thought about signing the London Partnership Register, Craig?” Kevin asked.

“Kevin, we’ve only officially been a couple since last night.” He turned to Luke. “Can I tell them what you did? Please, Luke?”

“Yeah, okay, if you must.” But Luke was smiling as he said it. He was really pleased that Craig had liked what he’d done.

Craig went on to tell Kevin and Alan about how Luke had sung at ‘Cop Idol’, and how he’d ‘come out’ in the most spectacular way. While Craig was telling them, Kevin and Alan paid rapt attention. They thought it was lovely.

“This calls for a celebration,” said Kevin.

“Definitely,” agreed Alan.

“We want to take you both out for dinner -- right now -- will you come?” asked Kevin, looking at Alan, who in turn was nodding his head.

Craig looked at Luke. “Have you got anything planned for tonight, Luke?” he asked then he added, “He’s a very good cook, you know?”

He was so proud of Luke; he wanted everyone to know about him!

“Nothing that can’t wait for another day,” Luke replied, raising his eyebrow for Craig’s benefit.

“That’s sorted then. Alan, be a love and phone Zizzi’s, and see if we can get a table there in about half an hour.”

They waited while Alan made the call, and listened to the one way conversation.

“Zizzi, it’s me Alan… yes, that’s right. Look, Zizzi, do you have a table for four, available for this evening? Kevin and I want to bring two very good friends to sample your delectable menu… You have? That’s fantastic, Zizzi… We won’t be late, I promise you. See you soon, Zizzi… yes I know you wouldn’t do it for anyone else but us. Thanks, we’ll get going right away.”

Alan held up his thumb and first finger to form a circle to show that the booking had been made.

“Right, folks, a visit to the gents, then we must be off. We’ve got twenty minutes to get there.”

The four men got up, went to the gents, completed their business, washed their hands, and left the pub together. Kevin and Alan walked over to their car, while Craig and Luke walked briskly over the car park to theirs. They were to follow Kevin’s car, hoping that they’d be able to find a parking space near to the restaurant.

As it happened, it wasn’t too busy. Zizzi’s was usually busier at Sunday lunchtime. So, fortunately, they were able to park nearby. As they entered Zizzi’s, a maroon People Carrier passed by and continued on its way; the driver noting that the four men had gone in to dine, so probably wouldn’t be out for hours. He pulled up further down the road and used his mobile ‘phone again.

“Okay, I’ll come back then… Yes, they’re definitely together, no doubt about it.” He cancelled the call, put the ‘phone away, and indicated his intention to pull out and rejoin the flow of traffic, then continued on his way.

The four men spent a pleasant time in Zizzi’s. The food was superb. It seemed that Alan had used the restaurant a lot when he was working as a stockbroker, and he had taken Kevin there several times. Zizzi was an old client of his, and still asked Alan for advice from time to time. In return, he would always find a table for Alan, no matter how busy the restaurant was, and would allow him a discount. 

At about ten o’clock, they decided that it was time for them all to head home. They’d stayed on mineral water all evening, so that they would be safe to drive. Kevin paid the bill, then all four friends, fed and watered, made their way to the exit, giving profuse thanks to Zizzi, and vowing to come again as soon as they could.

Craig and Luke thanked the two men, and Craig kissed Kevin and Alan on the cheek. Luke, although feeling a little shy, did the same. Craig was amazed at how quickly Luke was coming to terms with everything to do with his sexuality, and it just made him love Luke all the more. Craig and Luke said goodbye to Kevin and Alan, insisting that next time they would foot the bill.

“I’ll hold you to that, Craig,” said Kevin, as he and Alan started to walk towards their car.

“Come on, Luke, home time.” Craig took hold of Luke’s arm, expecting that he might pull away, but Luke had ‘come out’ not just to the station, but to the world it seemed. He took hold of Craig’s hand and they walked towards their car.

In the car, they shared a quick kiss then fastened their seat belts. Craig turned the engine on, checked his mirror, indicated, then pulled out into the flow off traffic and set off for their home.

Craig pulled up on the hard standing.

“Luke, have you noticed that maroon People Carrier parked over there?” He indicated the People Carrier parked nearby.

“Err… now you come to mention it, I’ve seen one like it a few times. Do you want me to do a PNC check on it tomorrow?”

“No, it’s alright, I’ve already done one; maybe the owner knows someone who lives nearby.”

They undid their seatbelts and got out of the car. Craig made sure it was locked, and followed Luke up the path to the front door. Luke made a mental note to do a PNC on the People Carrier himself, when he got to work the next day.

It was pretty late, but they decided they’d have a quick drink before bed.

“What do you want, Luke?” Craig asked, as he strolled towards the kitchen.

“Cocoa… have you got any cocoa? I'd like a cup of cocoa before I go to bed.”

Craig made a mental note for the future, and looked in the cupboards for a tin of cocoa.

“Yes, love, I’ve got some. How do you want it? Made with milk, or water?”

“Half and half, please.”

“Trust you to be awkward. Okay, hotshot, you get the milk out and the mugs, and I’ll see to the rest.”

“Don’t exert yourself, Gilmore, you might strain something.” He wriggled his eyebrows as he spoke, and Craig fell about laughing.

“I’ll make sure I don’t strain a certain part of me, then,” he remarked, still chuckling to himself.

They seemed to be getting on well, and Craig felt lucky to have this young man in his life now. He wouldn’t want it any other way. 

He half filled a mug with milk and placed it in the microwave, and set the timer for just under one minute. He switched the kettle on, and while he waited for it to boil, he put a spoon of coffee in the other mug that Luke had got out of the cupboard. The microwave ‘pinged’, so he took the mug of milk out of the microwave and stirred in a teaspoon of cocoa, then added the boiling water after the kettle boiled. 

Luke sat at the table with the biscuit tin, and two unopened packets of biscuits that they’d bought that morning. He opened them and placed them in the tin, leaving the lid off so they could help themselves.

“Here you are, Gilmore, have a ‘bikkie’ with your coffee,” said Luke, as he held out the tin of biscuits towards Craig. As he took one, Craig stared into Luke’s eyes.

“Luke, I’ve been so proud of the way you’ve got through today. First, the way you were with Joe, then Des and Reg. It’s been so good to take you out, my love.” 

He returned his uneaten biscuit to the biscuit tin, then leaned over and picked up Luke’s hand. Lifting it up to his mouth -- whilst still gazing at Luke -- Craig kissed his hand; then turning it palm upwards, he tickled it with his tongue.

Luke was amazed that that small gesture was enough to really turn him on.

“I told you I’d be able to do it eventually. But I’d never have done it without you being there for me.”

“I’ll always be there for you, Luke, I love you.”

“Always? Does that mean now?” He grinned and raised his eyebrow, as he spoke to Craig.

“I’m yours, whenever you want me,” breathed Craig.

“There’s no time like the present -- come on, Gilmore, I want you now.” Luke put the lid on the biscuit tin and threw the remains of their drinks down the sink, and grabbed his partner’s hand and led him to the stairs.

“Oh, and make sure the lights are off, Gilmore. I’m not paying for wasted electricity.” Luke laughed.

Craig lunged forward and smacked Luke on the bum. “Cheeky sod, Ashton, come on, let’s be having you!” Craig tried to get up the stairs first, but as always, Luke beat him to it.

Outside, in the People Carrier, the driver saw the lights go off on the landing and go on in the bedroom. He switched on the engine, fastened his seat belt, and indicated his intention to pull away, then drove off. He knew he would be back early. His boss wanted to see if both of them came out together, and arrived back at the same time at night. ‘The stupid sod,’ he thought. ‘He’s becoming totally obsessed with the two of them.’ He wasn’t sure that he would want to do whatever his boss had in mind. However, whatever it was, it was still a long way off, as Carl had insisted that he know their movements over a period of time.

In the house, after making mad, passionate love, Craig and Luke eventually fell asleep, their arms entwined, snuggled up together.

The alarm woke them up, and both of them dragged themselves out of bed, wishing that they could stay there all day. They showered and cleaned their teeth, and used the loo. Craig got downstairs first and put the kettle on. He put some bread in the toaster, and shouted up the stairs for Luke to hurry up.

Luke ran downstairs, straight into Craig’s arms. Craig held him close and planted a quick kiss on his lips, then let him go as the toast popped up. He buttered it while Luke made the coffee.

“Jam or Marmite, Luke?”

“Marmite, please, lover,” said Luke, putting the two mugs of coffee on the table. Craig took the toast over and they both sat and ate their breakfast. When they’d finished, Luke put the dishes to soak. Whoever was in first would wash up, and start dinner, thanks to the menu planner on the ‘fridge/freezer’.

Fed and watered, they collected their jackets and shared a gentle kiss, before leaving the house and setting off for work.

It was their first day back at work as a couple. Both were now on the day shift, but had used their own cars today. In future they would probably take just the one. This was something they still had to discuss.

The driver in the People Carrier noted the time that they went out, and used his mobile again.

“Yes, together… no, in their own cars. Of course I’m sure!” he said, trying not to get too exasperated with his boss.

“Fine, okay. What time did you say…? Yes right, see you in a bit.” The driver of the People Carrier drove away, knowing that he would be returning later on that day.

* * * *

Craig arrived at Barton Street, early enough to have a coffee before the briefing. He was doing the briefing this morning; Inspector Jones would just be looking on. The relief started to arrive, and Craig picked up his clipboard and walked from his office to the briefing room.

“Mornin’, Sarge.” Nick was already seated when he walked in. "I hear that congratulations are in order.”

“PC Best has been spreading the news, has he?” Craig replied. 

“Well ya know Gary, Sarge? I hope you an’ Luke will be very ‘appy together. I like Luke, always ’ave done,” said Nick.

Nick had come on in leaps and bounds since he’d been in rehab, kicked his habit, and got over Cass’ death. 

“Err… Nick, have you ever thought of doing your Sergeant's exams? I think you’d make a good Sergeant. You’ve loads of experience behind you to help you empathise with the ranks, and I’m sure you’d command their respect.” Craig liked Nick, and Nick had always treated him well.

“I’ve thought about it the odd time, ya know, but wasn’t sure I’d be able to ‘ack it,” Nick answered.

“Nick, don’t sell yourself short. Have a go. If you don’t get it, fair enough, but if you do, there’s lots of stations crying out for good Sergeants.”

“Wouldn’t want to leave the area, Sarge. Born ‘ere, wanna die ‘ere, and me family all live round ‘ere too.”

“You do your exams, Nick, then we can tote your name to the various nicks around here. You never know, Sun Hill could need a new Sergeant eventually.” Craig tried to sound encouraging.

Nick was about to reply, when the rest of the relief seemed to appear en masse.

“Right, come on everybody, let’s get started.” Craig was back in ‘Sergeant mode’.

Inspector Jones was conspicuous by his absence. For some reason or other, he had yet to make his appearance, but Craig couldn't wait for him, and made a start.

He gave out the duties; nothing untoward was happening in the area, so they were just told to keep their eyes open, and to look busy.

“Sarge!” someone shouted, as Craig was winding up Parade. “Believe you had quite a night of it on Saturday night?”

Craig turned in the direction of the voice.

“Ah… PC Brown, I take it that PC Best brought you up to speed with the happenings?" He stressed the last word.

“Yes, Sarge, is it true?”

“Is what true?” asked Craig, not giving an inch.

“Well… err… you and Luke Ashton… err… err…?”

“Yes, Ian?” Craig questioned, raising his eyebrow, and still giving nothing away.

“Err… Err…”

“For heavens sake, Ian, spit it out!” he snapped. At Ian's continued hesitation, he decided to put him out of his misery, and make sure that everyone had the correct version of events at the same time.

As Inspector Jones still hadn’t turned up, Craig decided to take the bull by the horns.

“Right, you lot! I’m sure you’ve heard rumours and whispers regarding the events at Sun Hill on Saturday night. If you want the correct version, listen up!”

He pulled himself up to his full imposing height, took a deep breath, and told the relief his wonderful news.

“On Saturday night, at the ‘Cop Idol’ event at Sun Hill, Luke Ashton ‘came out’ to his relief as being gay. He also made it quite clear to them that I was the object of his, err… intentions. We then exchanged rings.” He held up his left hand to show them all and continued.

“We are now ‘a couple’, ‘partners’, whatever you want to call it, and we are very happy. Any questions? No? Good! Off you all go then, or you’ll be late on your beat.”

The relief just stared at him.

“Come on you lot, on your way!” he snapped.

This was the Gilmore they understood. The ‘Grumpy Bastard’ who gave them no quarter, but at the same time was the most fair of any of the Sergeants they’d had in the past.

“Right, Sarge… all the best,” someone said, as they walked out of the door.

“Yeah, me too, Sarge,” said another, as they made their exit from the briefing room.

Craig heard one of the coppers say to Ian Brown, “He’s got some balls, saying that to everybody. I don’t think I could in similar circumstances, could you?”

Craig smiled to himself. 'I must ‘phone Luke and tell him, before he finds out accidentally,’ he thought to himself, as he wandered back to his office.

Before he had time to put thought into action, Inspector Jones popped his head around Craig’s door.

“Sorry about Parade, Craig. The Super wanted to see me about something, and it took longer than I thought it would. Did I miss anything?”

Craig thought for a minute. “I don’t think so, sir.” He wasn’t going to discuss his private life with the Inspector.

* * * *

Luke’s arrival at Sun Hill was heralded by ‘wolf whistles’ and ‘cat calls’, and when he entered the briefing room, all eyes were upon him.

“’e doesn’t look any different, does ‘e, Reggie babe?” Des as usual was not short of a comment or two.

Reg glared at Des then smiled at Luke. “Have a nice weekend, then, Luke?”

Des broke up, laughing. “I bet there was nothing weak about…”

“Des!” Reg interrupted, mortified. “Did you have to eat out of the gutter this morning for your breakfast?”

“You should know, Reggie babe, you shou…” Des clammed up suddenly, realising what he was implying.

Fortunately, everyone was concentrating on Luke, and Luke’s brain was working overtime. ‘Oh, sod it,’ he thought.

“Okay, you were all there at ‘Cop Idol’ on Saturday, and for any that weren’t, I’ll give you a ‘potted version’ of what happened.” He took a deep breath and launched into the ‘potted version’.

“Right, I’m gay -- and on Saturday night I ‘came out’ when I did my song. I also made it quite clear to everyone that my partner is Craig Gilmore, Sergeant at Barton Street."

Those who hadn’t been there gasped, and waited eagerly for further information. Someone piped up, “You mean that you and ‘Grumpy Gilmore’ are like, err, gettin’ it together?”

“Yes, got it in one!”

“Bloody Hell,” said another.

“Leave him alone!” Gary was now prepared to stick up for his friend after the conversation he’d had with Tony on the previous evening.

“Bloody Hell, Gary, are you a poo…?”

“No, but everyone has to live their own life, and we shouldn’t interfere,” said Gary, as he gave Luke the thumbs up.

Luke was flabbergasted. Gary Best sticking up for him! He must tell Craig.

“So then, Luke, are you and Gaymore like, err… livin’ together?”

Luke held up his left hand, the light glinting on the ring on his ‘wedding finger’.

“We’ve exchanged rings; we live together now, and are fully committed to each other. Now, are there any more questions?”

“I hope not!“ snapped a familiar voice, as Gina Gold entered the room. Sergeant Sheelagh Murphy was off yet again, and Inspector Gold was not pleased that she had to take Parade.

“Any problems, Ashton?”

“No, ma’am, everything’s fine, thank you.”

“Glad to hear it… can we get on with the briefing, now that you’re all aware of PC Ashton’s living arrangements?”

“Ma’am,” the assembled coppers murmured.

The briefing went ahead without further interruptions. All duties were assigned and the coppers filed out of the room ready to start the day, hopefully putting the ‘fear of God’ into the local criminals.

“PC Ashton, can I have a word in my office, now!” shouted Gina, as Luke walked down the corridor.

Luke turned and walked back into Gina’s office. She was sat down, lighting up her second fag of the shift.

“Ma’am?” he queried, not knowing what was wrong.

“Close the door and sit down, Luke.” She motioned to the chair in front of her desk.

“Come on now, how’s it all going?” She leaned forward -- elbows on the desk -- anxious to know how her friend, Craig, and his partner were coping.

“Fine, ma’am,” was Luke’s reply.

“Sod that, Luke -- and call me Gina in here -- I want details, news reports, hourly bulletins… come on, tell me all!”

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 34

“Well, Gina, it’s been terrific. It’s like as if exchanging the rings has cemented everything.” He couldn’t stop the grin that was spreading all over his face, as he continued. “We went shopping, and saw Joe, you know, that solicitor fellow. I put a flea in his ear, once and for all."

Gina’s face was a picture as she listened to him, not missing the fact that he looked ecstatic.

“Later on we met Kevin and Alan, friends of Craig’s…”

“Is that Kevin, the Press Officer from Scotland Yard, by any chance?” she interrupted.

“Yes, that’s right, and Alan is his partner, and when Craig told them about ‘Cop Idol’, they took us out for a meal…”

Gina couldn’t help herself and interrupted again. “Where did you go?”

“We went to a place called ‘Zizzi’s.”

“Zizzi’s!” her face became wistful. “I love Zizzi’s, all that lovely Italian food…” Her voice trailed off as she thought to herself, ‘It would be nice for me and Adam to go there.’ 

She decided that she’d have a word with him later that evening then she said to Luke, “Would you and Craig like to come to Zizzi’s with us?”

“I’m sure Craig would like to, you know how he likes Italian food. But if you and Adam ‘came out’, you’d be able to go alone.” He laughed as he said it, knowing that he was ‘chancing his arm’ making such a comment.

“You cheeky sod,” she laughed. “Not yet, Luke, not until his divorce comes through. Hopefully it won’t be all that long. He’s insisting that we get engaged, you know?”

“No, I didn’t know. That’s wonderful news, Gina, you look good together.” Luke was happy for her. He wanted his friends to be as happy as he and Craig were.

“Right, Luke, better be on your way, or the troops will start moaning. Say hello to Craig for me.” She was back in ‘Inspector mode’, a fact that wasn’t lost on Luke.

“Ma’am,” he said respectfully, as he got up and turned to go, but at the last minute he gave her a wink and a huge grin.

She smiled back then set about her paperwork -- grinning to herself -- as Luke shut the door.

Luke was in Sierra Eight Five with Gary, the thought of which would have been daunting, had it not been for Gary’s actions that morning at the briefing. He was glad that he and Gary could still be friends, as they’d worked together a lot in the past. It was good to have a mate in the relief to stick up for you at times like this.

“Hi, Gary, sorry I’m a bit late,” Luke said, as he climbed in the car.

“What did ‘Goldfinger’ want?” asked Gary.

“Nothing, really. She just wanted to make sure that everything was alright -- you know -- after she heard what was going on in the briefing room just as she came in this morning.”

Which of course wasn’t strictly true, but he didn’t want to have to explain to Gary the nature of the relationship he and Craig had with Gina and Adam.

“Are things really… ya know… really good with you an’ the sarge?” Gary wanted to know.

“Gary, you’ve no idea how good things are. We’re just so happy together. Just to think it nearly didn’t happen…” he broke off, not wanting to say more.

“How d’ya mean, ‘didn’t nearly happen'?” queried Gary.

“Long story, Gary. I’ll tell you some time, when we’re not on duty. Come on, let’s get cracking.”

With that, they fastened their seat belts, Luke checked there was no one in the way, then indicated his intention to pull away from the parking spot in the yard and out into the road. Luke and Gary chatted comfortably as they drove towards the beat to which they’d been assigned. Each of them keeping their eyes peeled on their surroundings, noting whether things appeared normal, or if there was something they sensed was amiss, and required their attention.

Gary continued to prattle on about some girl he quite fancied that he’d met in a pub.

“Yer know, she’s really, well… sorry, Luke, I forgot, yer not into girls…”

“Gary, it’s okay,” Luke interrupted, “I can still appreciate an attractive woman, I just wouldn’t want to sleep with her, that’s all.”

Gary looked at him sideways. “Can ya?”

“Of course! Don’t you ever see a guy that you think looks okay, and you might say…’yer, like I wouldn’t mind being as tall as him', for instance?”

“Oh, I see what ya mean, like, I could think that his appearance was okay, but I wouldn’t wanna sleep with him? Yeah, I get ya now.”

Gary seemed quite happy with that, so continued with his description of the girl he fancied. Luke just smiled indulgently, and shook his head. They carried on driving around making their presence felt in the area until it was time for refs.

* * * *

Craig lifted his head from the paperwork littering his desk. He had a pile in front of him, and one to his left that had been attended to. Someone had brought in more files, so these he had placed on his right hand side, and would attend to them ‘as and when’. If it was not today, then they’d be dealt with tomorrow. He checked his watch and realised that Luke would be on refs. He opened a drawer in his desk and took out his mobile. He scrolled down the address book to Luke’s number and pressed ‘call’.

“Hi, Luke,” he smiled as he spoke. “I’ve told the relief about us, I hope you don’t mind? Ian Brown is a friend of Gary’s, and he asked me right in front of the relief, so I thought it best to be up front. I’ve told them everything.”

“Craig, it's ok. I did the same thing. Des had to make a comment. So I just told them how happy we are… Oh, and Inspector Gold had a word with me to see if everything was okay.”

Craig knew he must have been sat with someone, or else he would have said ‘Gina’ rather than Inspector Gold.

“I’ll let you get back to your break, and I’ll see you later at home. Do you want me to bring anything home with me?” asked Craig.

“No, lover, just yourself… oh, and maybe a bottle of wine. See you later, then.”

Craig was amazed. Luke had called him lover in front of his fellow officers. Yes, once Luke made his mind up about something, there was no stopping him. Craig smiled to himself as he scrolled down the address book in his mobile and made another call.

* * * *

“Gina Gold,” she said into her mobile, not even checking properly to see who was calling.

“Hi, Gina, how are you this fine day?”

“Oh, Bloody Hell, love’s young dream! Well it might be a fine day to you, but some of us live in the real world, and I’m snowed under with useless bloody paperwork. Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Craig was chuckling to himself. He’d never known her to be pleasant on the ‘phone.

“I’m calling in my favours.”

“Favours, what bloody favours? What do I owe you for?” she shouted down the ‘phone.

“Weekend in Birmingham… Saturday at ‘Cop Idol’... sitting in between you and Adam... do I need to go on?”

* * * *

It had been almost a week since he’d made that ‘phone call to Gina, and called in his favours. She’d not been too pleased at first, but had calmed down when she’d realised what it was for. She’d called him a sentimental old tart, but she’d acquiesced to his wishes all the same.

Tonight they were going to see Will Young sing at the G.A.Y. Club. They were going with Kevin and Alan. They wondered if they’d see Julian and Arthur there, bearing in mind that Julian had been at pains to tell Craig and Luke to look them up if ever they were near there. It was possible, then, that there could be six of them, if Kevin and Alan didn’t mind. Mind you, if Julian had his piercings and tattoos on show, Alan might not like it. Craig didn’t know enough about Alan to say what he’d like or dislike.

They had decided to go by taxi -- that way, Craig and Kevin could have a drink if they so wished.

* * * *

Luke still had his car, but couldn’t decide whether to keep it or not. At the moment, the road tax had run out, so it was parked on the hard standing, and Craig’s car had to make do with being parked on the road, across his driveway. The maroon People Carrier still seemed to be there from time to time. However, one day, Craig had had to pop home in his lunch break, and it hadn’t been there, so he was convinced that the owner of the vehicle just knew somebody in the road and was in the habit of visiting them often.

Luke, on the other hand, had made a further PNC check, and had actually driven past the address shown to be that of the owner, on the off chance that he'd be able to 'eyeball' him. The Carrier had been there on one of the occasions that he’d been past, but he didn't stop.

During the week they’d been together, it had become an unspoken rule that whoever was home first, would start dinner, prepare the veggies, etc.

Luke had been to see his mother to tell her about his house move, and he’d spied a magnetised menu planner that his mum had got from Weight Watchers a few years back. She never used it now, so Luke had ‘acquired’ it for the kitchen at home.

Michael was doing a course at Learn Direct to try to improve his chances of getting a job, and his mum was working hard as usual.

While Luke was there, she reminded him that Craig had promised to have her and Michael round for ‘tea’ -- to Luke’s mum, 'dinner' was at noon or one o’clock -- and wanted to know when that would be. Luke said that he’d ask Craig, which seemed to satisfy his mum.

Michael had arrived home while they were chatting, and Luke couldn’t believe the change in him. He’d smartened up his image no end, and was so polite to Luke, that he wondered if maybe his brother had received a brain transplant. Obviously that visit from Craig -- the day Luke had told his mum that he was gay -- had made an enormous impression on Michael. Luke and Michael had been able to sit down and have a chat. He’d taken his leave of his mum and Michael, assuring them that he would ask Craig when it would be convenient for them to come for ‘tea’.

Back at home, Luke had stuck the menu planner up on the fridge/freezer where Craig could see it. He had written down a week's menu, after checking in the cupboards and the fridge and freezer, and at the same time made a note of extra items they would need to buy. That way, whoever was in first only had to look at the menu planner, and they could start to prepare accordingly.

Craig had been quite impressed when he got home and saw it, but wasn’t sure that he wanted to be that organised. He moaned a bit, before grabbing Luke and letting him know how much he loved him, and what a good idea it was to have the planner. He’d noticed, however, that the Saturday box didn’t have anything written in it.

“Don’t we eat on Saturdays, Luke?”

“Of course we do, but this way we can go out for a meal, or have ‘takeaway’. That way there’s still a bit of a surprise in the week.” He grinned as he looked at Craig, and wiggled his eyebrows. That was a definite turn on to Craig. He pulled Luke closer and kissed him. Luke appeared to grow as many arms as an octopus, and there was only one way this would end up. Craig let him go then grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled him through into the hall and up the stairs.

In the bedroom, they tried to undress one another, not willing to lose contact with each other even for a minute. They clung together naked, loving the feel of their bodies almost joined together. Craig pulled the duvet down, and they just fell onto the bed where their passion took hold for a while. Then Craig leant up on his elbow and gazed at Luke; at his eyes, his nose, his mouth. He couldn’t get enough of him. It was as if he wanted to burn the image into his brain, in case Luke wanted to leave. Craig still found it difficult, at times, to accept that Luke wanted him as much as Craig himself wanted Luke.

Luke brought them both back down to earth, as he reached up and kissed Craig, then pulled him down close. Their caresses at first were gentle, but they became more frantic, as their yearning for one another became like torrents of raging waters cascading down a mountainside in the rainy season. At long last they were both satisfied, and lay spooned and relaxed, with Craig kissing the back of Luke’s neck so, so gently.

* * * *

Today was such a Saturday, and they were going out for dinner. They got showered together, kissing and stroking each other all the while, but in the end they had to call a halt to the caresses, or they just would have never gone out. They were due to meet Kevin and Alan in an hour, so they had to get cracking so as not to be late.

Craig and Luke were dressed in ‘casual smart’. Craig had on the silk shirt he’d worn for ‘Cop Idol’, open at the neck, with a nice pair of trousers. Luke wore a similar shirt, but dark beige in colour, which suited his skin colouring, and very dark brown trousers. Kevin and Alan were immaculate, as usual, with open necked, long-sleeved, stripped shirts, and Calvin Klein trousers. 

They had arranged to meet outside, and they all walked into the club together. Once inside, Kevin guided them to table, sat them down, and then disappeared towards the bar to get the first round in. 

Craig and Luke looked around them, at the interior décor, and the people there. Most of them were in varying degrees of ‘casual smart’. As they were looking, they both saw Julian and Arthur at the same time. Julian wore a really nice suit, and had removed some of his piercings. Arthur, too, was looking good, and they came over to their table. Alan stood up.

“Craig, Luke, have you me…?”

“It’s okay, Alan,” interrupted Julian, “We’ve met.”

“Oh, where?” asked Alan, puzzled, as he knew from Kevin that Craig didn’t usually go to gay bars.

“In a car park, actually,” Craig answered for him.

“Two car parks, actually,” said Julian -- filling in the story somewhat -- as he sat down next to Alan. Craig dragged another two chairs over from the adjacent table, otherwise Kevin was going to have a long night standing up with Arthur.

Kevin returned with four glasses of wine. 

“Oh, hi, you managed it then? Have you me…”

“It’s okay, we’ve done all the introductions thing,” interrupted Arthur. “Anyway we’d already met.”

“Where?”

In unison, the five said, “In a car park.” They all fell about laughing. It was going to be a good night.

They drank their wine -- Julian and Arthur said they’d wait for their first one -- then Julian made his way to the bar to buy the next round. While he was waiting for his order, he met another friend.

“Come on over, I’ll introduce you to a lovely couple,” he said.

Together, Julian carrying a tray now holding eight glasses of wine, and his friend, along with his companion, walked back to the table.

“Pull up another couple of chairs, lads, I’ve just bumped into Russell and Fraser.”

Luke and Craig’s heads both spun round, yes it was…

“Hi, Russell,” said Luke.

“Bloody Hell, what you doin’ ‘ere then…” He broke off as he saw who Luke was sat by.  
“Well, I never…”

“What’s up, Russell?”

“It was Craig and Luke who got me to admit it was our Danny, ya know, who was…” He hesitated and then continued. “Then that Inspector made me tell me mum. Remember me tellin’ you the Inspector kneed ‘im in the b…”

“That’s enough, Russell,” said a very polite Fraser, in a lilting Edinburgh accent. He sounded so refined.

Craig and Luke looked at one another, then at Fraser.

“Pleased to meet you, Fraser,” they said, as Russell and Fraser sat down.

Julian shared out the drinks, and as they all took hold of their glasses, they said ‘cheers’, took a sip, then started talking to one another. 

They continued laughing and chatting until Will Young came on to do his spot. As usual, he was his lovely self, and had his brilliant band with him. Unassuming, and chatting between numbers, he would ask if there were any requests. Luke stood up and asked for ‘You and I’. Craig was flabbergasted, but Will was delighted to sing it, and did so, looking at Craig and Luke -- who were holding hands, and gazing into each other’s eyes -- all the time he was singing it. It was a very special song for them.

Later, when he’d finished his performance, Will went over to Craig and Luke at their table, and had a chat with them about the song. Craig and Luke explained how they’d both heard it at different times, but in the same mini cab, and how it meant so much to them as a couple. Will was really interested, and mentioned a gig he was doing, and asked them if they would like to be his guests at the concert. Their friends were included too. When Craig and Luke said they would, Will wrote a message on a piece of paper he took out of his pocket, and told them to take it to the booking office. He said that he would make sure that the complimentary seats were reserved for them. He kissed all of them on their cheeks, and made his way back stage to collect his belongings and see the guys in his band before they all got off home.

The evening was a great success. Craig and Luke found out that Russell had met Fraser about six months previously, and after a few weeks, Russell had asked Fraser to help him change his image. His hair was now cropped short, and he wore colours that complimented his Renaissance colouring. Most of all, however, was that Russell was now happy. Happy for the first time in his life.

Russell, in turn, had got over his surprise at seeing Luke and Craig together. Even he had to admit that they looked good together. He was still a bit nervous being in the company of two police officers, but as they were in civvies, he tried not to let it spoil the evening.

“How’s your Danny?” asked Luke, knowing full well that he’d got a jail sentence.

“Oh, ya know. But the best thing of all, is that the guy ‘e shares a cell wiv is gay and about six foot eight, an’ built like a ‘bouncer’. I fink he’s gainin’ a bit of respect. Well it’s either that, or get a pastin’ off ‘is cell mate.” He laughed at the thought of ‘sod’s law' happening to his brother.

Russell had gone to live with Fraser about three months after they'd met. It turned out that they'd met in a café. It had been so busy, that Fraser had asked Russell if he could share his table. They’d clicked, things had progressed, and they’d been sharing everything ever since.

At the end of the evening, Russell and Fraser bade their farewells. Kevin and Alan asked Craig what he and Luke were doing the next Saturday. Luke turned towards Craig, but Craig was noncommittal.

“Sorry, guys, not quite sure what we’ve got on for next weekend. We’ll have to check the rotas first. We’ll get back to you if we’re free, if that okay with you?”

That was fine with Kevin and Alan; after all, it wasn’t as if they wanted them to be joined at the hip. Luke just went along with what Craig said -- he’d ask him later why all the cloak and dagger -- and followed him out of the club. Craig hailed a couple of cabs, and they all went home.

Craig and Luke were both very tired when they got back to the house -- probably because they’d drunk quite a few glasses of wine -- and decided to go straight to bed. After seeing to their ablutions, they undressed and climbed into bed. Putting their arms around one another, they were content to kiss gently, and cuddle up. Luke was the first to fall asleep. This was probably to do with the body ratio and alcohol consumed. As he was so much smaller than Craig, the alcohol would have hit him harder.

Craig was content to look at him, still marvelling at the thought that Luke was his, as much as he belonged to Luke: their lives were intertwined. He was also thinking over the arrangements he’d made with Gina. He now had to make sure that all his plans came to fruition at the same time. If not, then he was ‘up the creek without a paddle’. With these thoughts in mind, he too fell asleep, still holding Luke.

The next morning, Sunday, Luke was the first to wake up. He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table: it was ten o’clock. He then looked over at Craig, who was still fast asleep. So, Luke crept out of bed and after going to the loo and washing his hands, he crept downstairs. In the kitchen, he put the kettle on, grabbed the bread out of the bread bin, and put two slices in the toaster.

“I’ll have to remember to ask Craig about getting a four slice toaster,” he muttered to himself.

After the first two slices were done, he popped in two more. He got the butter out of the ‘fridge and the marmite out of the cupboard, then buttered the two that were ready, and scraped on some of the marmite. He always had marmite on toast after he’d had, as Des would put it, a ‘skin full’.

He was looking in a drawer for a clean tea towel, when he spotted something he didn’t expect to see. Certainly not in Craig’s house.….

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 35

In with the clean tea towels, he found a very pretty frilly ‘pinny’. The kind that elderly ladies wore when having friends round for afternoon tea! He smiled when he saw it, his mind conjuring up all kinds of scenarios, so he decided to have a bit of fun.

After he’d made two mugs of coffee, he placed them on the tray with the toast and Marmite. He tidied round, and after sorting things out, he climbed the stairs back to their bedroom. He peeked round the door and could see that Craig was beginning to stir.

He knocked on the door. Craig, still in the aftermath of sleep, heard the knock, but thought nothing of it. Luke knocked again.

“Wha… that you, Luke…?” He was still slightly groggy and was finding it hard to get his brain into gear.

Luke knocked again, only this time he called out, “Room service!”

Craig’s eyes flew open. At first he gasped at hearing those words again, then he realised that the word he’d last heard from outside a bedroom had been ‘Housekeeping’, not Room Service. He relaxed slightly at the realisation that he was in his own bed, in his own house.

“Come in,” he said, entering into the spirit of things.

Luke opened the door. He was naked, except for the frilly ‘pinny’, a tea towel wrapped around his head like a turban, and another tea towel folded and draped over one arm. In his hands he held the tray on which their breakfast rested.

Craig looked, looked away reflexively, and then his head shot round to look at Luke again. He couldn’t believe what he saw! Luke standing there, wearing his mum’s best ‘pinny’! He’d forgotten that it was there. He continued to gaze at Luke, and slowly, so slowly, he started to smile. The smile then turned into a huge grin, and then he started to chuckle. 

Of course, now that Craig was chuckling, it set Luke off too. They were incorrigible together. When one of them started laughing, the other invariably joined in, until they became hysterical. This was such a time. Luke did a little strut around the room, twirling so that Craig could get the full effect. Of course the more that Craig laughed, the more Luke laughed. He was laughing so much that he had to put the tray down on a chest of drawers. Once the tray was out of harm's way, Luke collapsed onto the bed next to Craig. The pair of them -- with tears streaming down their faces -- rolled around the bed. There wasn’t any sound, just two shaking bodies convulsed in silent laughter. Slowly, as the laughter became a little more controlled, they rolled closer together. They shared a kiss, then, as they realised that Luke still had the ‘pinny’ on, they started laughing again. Luke took the offending item off, thus leaving him as naked as the day he was born. He moved closer to Craig, and cupped his face in his hands.

“Craig Gilmore, I love you! God, how I love you.” He brushed his lips over Craig’s, making the older man gasp. 

Craig lay there waiting for Luke to kiss him properly. He didn’t have to wait long. Luke moved to push his body up against Craig’s, then slowly and sensuously, he began to kiss his lover; his life partner; and his best friend. His tongue was darting in an out of Craig’s mouth, then accepting Craig’s tongue into his, as their need for one another grew in intensity.

“Luke, I love you… I need you… I want you,” Craig whispered, as his hands started to move all over Luke’s body. 

The feel of that toned body was so wonderful. Their lovemaking was intense and beautiful. Luke still couldn’t believe that it was a man who had shown him how beautiful lovemaking could be. Craig, with his soft caressing hands; his gentle way of showing him what to do; and most of all, the fact that Craig always made sure that Luke reached his climax first, before giving way to his own. Craig was a totally selfless lover.

Later, as they kissed before getting up to have their shower, they remembered the coffee and toast. That was enough to set them off laughing again.

It was nearly lunchtime before they got downstairs. Craig checked the menu planner on the ‘fridge/freezer. Lunch, according to Luke’s scrawl, was to be either soup and a roll, or baked beans on toast. Dinner that night was to be chicken and all the trimmings.

“What’s it to be, Luke, soup or beans?”

“Soup, I think; if that okay with you?”

Craig checked out the packets of ‘cup ‘o’ soup’ in the cupboard. “Chicken, Tomato, or Minestrone?” he enquired, as he got two mugs down and put them on the counter top.

“Minestrone, I think.”

Craig put the kettle on, took two sesame seed rolls from the bread bin, and cut both of them in half. He put a sachet of soup into each mug, poured the boiling water over when the kettle had boiled, and stirred them both thoroughly. He placed them on the table and went back to the counter top to butter the rolls. These he put on a plate and took them over to the table where he sat himself down. Luke was already seated in the chair opposite him.

They quietly consumed their lunch, playing footsie under the table as they’d both come downstairs in their bare feet. They decided that as it was a nice day, they’d go for a drive somewhere out of London. So after they’d finished their lunch, Craig washed up, while Luke prepared the veggies for their evening meal, so there would be less to do when they got back. He even prepared the chicken, so that on their return all he had to do was pre-heat the oven, put the chicken in, then turn on the hob under the vegetables when the time was right.

Upstairs, they used the bathroom again, washed their hands, and then in the bedroom they donned their socks and trainers, and collected their jackets. They followed one another downstairs again, and just before opening the front door, Craig turned and kissed Luke softly on the mouth. Once outside the door, Craig locked it, and together they walked over to Craig’s car parked on the road.   
He opened the doors and they both climbed in, flinging their jackets over onto the back seat. There was no doubt about it: the weather was definitely getting better.

They shared another quick kiss before Craig signalled to pull away from the kerb, indicating that he wished to join the flow of traffic. As they were driving out of the road, Craig noticed that the maroon People Carrier was no longer there. He decided that he had been worried for no reason, yet his ‘copper’s nose’ wouldn’t let him forget it completely.

They had a lovely drive, and stopped for a ‘quick half’ at a nice pub they came across. They sat outside, watching the antics of some ducks in a pond across the road from the pub. They stayed there for a while, even after they’d finished their drinks, as it was so peaceful. Eventually, they decided that it was time to head back home.

Indoors once more, Luke busied himself in the kitchen. He turned the oven on to heat up, setting the timer to go off when it was hot enough -- about twenty minutes he guessed -- and while this was happening, he took the prepared chicken out of the ‘fridge and placed it in a roasting tin.

While he was doing this, Craig was opening a nice bottle of Chardonnay, and poured some of it into two wineglasses. He handed one to Luke, and took a sip from the other one himself, moving away to the table. Before he could sit down, Luke walked over to him, and placing his free hand on Craig’s hip, he leaned over and kissed him. Then he too took a sip of his own wine. Craig responded by putting his free hand on Luke’s hip and kissed him back. The timer going ‘ping’ galvanised Luke into action.

He put the chicken into the oven, and set the timer to go off again, this time half an hour before the chicken was due to be fully cooked, thus giving him time to cook the vegetables and have the meal all ready together.

Now that everything had been set in motion, they both moved back into the lounge and sat together on the sofa. Craig put his arm around Luke and pulled him in close. Luke turned the television on and the film ‘Entrapment’ was on. They turned and smiled at one another, as it reminded them of their trip to Wales. They kissed tenderly, and went back to watching.

“Look how she bends over like that, wowee.” Craig nudged Luke.

Catherine Zeta Jones was showing Sean Connery just how supple she was.

“Don’t get any ideas, Gilmore; you’re not getting me to do that!”

“Spoilsport! I thought you could do it on the handrail at the top of the banisters upstairs.” Craig pouted.

“If you want to see tomorrow, sweetheart, you’d better forget all about that,” said Luke with mock severity.

He was saved from any further quips, by a ‘ping’ from the timer.

“Saved by the bell, eh, Ashton?” said Craig, as he stood up and held out his hand to Luke.

“Come on, Ashton, my stomach thinks my throat's been cut. I’m starving.”

They walked out hand in hand; Luke to put the veggies on, and Craig to pour more wine into their glasses. They sat in the kitchen and waited for the vegetables to cook, sipping their wine. Craig decided to open another bottle; they could always finish off what was left over during the week. 

The ‘phone rang in the hall, and Craig went to answer it

“Craig Gil…”

“Craig, it’s me,” Gina interrupted, as she always did.

“Yes, Gina?” asked Craig, raising his eyebrow to Luke, who had popped his head around the kitchen door.

Luke grinned. Although he’d wanted Craig to himself, he knew that if Gina rang, he could say bye-bye to that thought. Either she would want them at her place, or Adam’s. Failing that, she’d be coming to their house.

“Craig, Adam’s had to go to a meeting, and there’s no way I’m spending Sunday evening alone. Are you two coming over here?”

“Sorry, Gina, we’re almost ready to dish up dinn…”

“Splendid, I’m starving! I’ll be over in two shakes of a lamb's tail. I’ll ‘phone a cab right now,” she interrupted yet again, then slammed the ’phone down before Craig could reply.

“Luke, get some more veggies on, there’s a love. Peas’ll do. And if the ‘wicked witch’ has wind tomorrow, it’ll be her own fault.”

At the thought of that, Luke laughed as he opened the freezer and removed a bag of frozen peas. He got down a pan, and, opening the bag of peas, he shook a fair quantity into the pan. He added a small amount of water and put them on to cook immediately.

“You’d better open another bottle of wine,” remarked Luke.

“But I’ve just opened one!” exclaimed Craig.

“Yeah, I know; but you don’t think one bottle, plus what’s left of the other one, will suffice with Gina here, do you? She’s got hollow legs where booze is concerned,” shouted Luke, as Craig seemed to have disappeared.

Craig had gone into the lounge to shift the whiskey. He knew that if Gina saw it, she wouldn’t want wine. He also decided to set the dining room table, as there would now be three of them for dinner. It was more civilised when company was expected.

He went back into the kitchen where Luke was attending to his pans of vegetables. Craig walked up behind Luke, encircling him with his arms, and then rested his chin on the top of his head.

“Sorry about Gina, love; you know what she’s like. She wouldn’t have taken ‘no’ for an answer, anyway.” He rocked Luke gently as he spoke.

“It’s okay, Craig, honest; I don’t mind Gina as a guest. It’s when she’s in her ‘knickers in a twist’ Inspector mode that she frightens me. Anyway, we can always hold it against her head if ever we want the same time off.”

He carried on with his activities as he spoke, content for Craig to hold him against his body. He loved to feel Craig’s chin on his head. It was warm, it was comfortable, but most of all it was so loving.

Everything was ready -- the table was laid, clean wineglasses were out and the wine was in a cooler -- when the doorbell rang.

Craig went to answer it, and opening the door, Gina almost fell in, as she’d been about to ring the bell again. Patience was not one of her virtues. Craig looked down the road; the maroon People Carrier had returned, to bring its owner to visit whomever it was that he visited on such a regular basis. His 'copper’s nose' was still unsure about it though.

“Bloody Hell, Craig! I thought I was going to have to send for the heavy mob to come and break the door down. What took you so long? Can’t you leave lover boy alone?”

This was all said as she shimmied out of her coat, handing it to a bemused Craig. She grabbed her voluminous bag, delved inside, and brought out a bottle of a particularly good brand of Scotch. She wasn’t soft: she knew that Craig would have moved his, and there was no way she was drinking just wine all night.

“Hi, Luke, you okay?” she shouted from the lounge, as she took her place at the dining table.

“Sit down, why don’t you, Gina,” Craig said to an already seated Gina, holding her glass in her hand waiting for it to be filled.

“God… a person could die of thirst in your house. Come on, chop chop!”

“Sorry, Gina, there we were thinking you’d come to see us, when all the time you just wanted to get paralytic, just not on your own,” said Craig, pouring wine into her glass.

She gave him one of her withering looks, the kind she reserved for the likes of Phil Hunter, making Craig laugh.

Luke popped his head around the lounge door. “Hey, what am I missing? Spare a thought for the chef here.”

Craig, having filled Gina’s wineglass, moved over to Luke and kissed him.

“Oy, I’m too young to witness this kind of behaviour, you two!” she snapped, but then started laughing with them. It was going to be a good night.

“Craig, will you come and give me a hand with the dishes, please?”

Craig put the wine bottle back in the cooler and dutifully went into the kitchen to help Luke. He’d put all the vegetables in dishes, but the chicken he had cut up and was going to bring it in already plated.

“Gina, we’re having chicken. Do you want a leg or a breast?” shouted Luke

“God… decisions, decisions. Well, seeing as I’ve a delicate constitution, I’d better have a breast. You two big boys’ll know what to do with a leg each, won’t you?” By now she was laughing like a drain, and enjoying herself.

She enjoyed being with Craig, and now that he’d paired up with Luke, it was even better. Craig walked in carrying two tureens of vegetables. Putting them down on the table, he raised his eyebrow at her.

“Humph… peas. I guess those were added to the pan after I called?”

“However did you guess?" asked Craig, giving her one of his Sergeant’s looks.

“Because that’s what I do if I get uninvited guest dropping in on me and Adam,” she laughed, as did Craig.

Luke brought Gina’s plate in, together with a gravy boat full of rich looking gravy. “Tuck in Gina… help yourself. It’s self-service at this restaurant,” quipped Luke.

“Bloody Hell, I wouldn’t have come here if I’d realised that,” said Gina, entering into the spirit of things. She picked up the bottle of wine and began to re-fill her glass.

“Hey…what’re you doing?” joked Craig.

“Well you did say it was self-service, didn’t you? God… it’s so good to be in company were you don’t have to mind your ‘P’s and Q’s’.”

“How do you mean?” asked Luke, as he returned with two plates, one for him and one for Craig.

“Well some of the people that Adam has to entertain… bloody hell, they’d make sawdust look moist.” She raised her eyes heavenwards as she spoke.

“How does Adam feel about them, Gina?” asked Craig.

“Goes with the territory, Craig; you know the score. But the one I loathe the most is that pompous Borough Commander, the supercilious bitch. What’s her name? I can never remember it -- probably ‘cause I try to forget that she even exists.”

“It’s J…”

“Don’t! Don’t even mention it! Just the thought of it makes me shiver!” she snapped

“I take it you don’t like her then?” offered Craig in between mouthfuls of food.

“Like her? Like her? What’s to like? I bet she’s never had a good seeing to since… since… probably never!" she finished, then saw their shocked faces.

“What’s up…? Thought you two knew all there was to know about sex equality, especially Luke there. What he doesn’t know about sex mustn’t be worth knowing.”

Craig and Luke just stared at her, then Luke let out a belly laugh to end all belly laughs, and as usual when this happened, Craig followed suit.

“Oh Hell, I forgot about you two once you start laughing. Okay, let’s get our meal finished while it’s still hot. It’s lovely by the way; you’ll make someone a lovely husband." She stressed the last word, of course, and the three of them became helpless with laughter. Finally after many abortive attempts, they finished their meal.

“Ice Cream, Gina?” asked Luke, as he collected the dirty plates.

She gave him a withering glance, as if to say, ‘Do you have to ask?’ He smiled at her as he took the dirty plates through to the kitchen.

“How’s it really going, Craig?” she whispered.

“Well, Gina, really well. He’s so open about it now, and we’ve been out with friends again, and even met Russell Hines…”

“Russell Hines? Where did you see him?" she interrupted.

“He was at the G.A.Y. Club with a lovely man from Edinburgh. Russell looks so different now, you’d hardly recognise him as that frightened young man from over two years ago; and his partner has helped him to smarten up a bit. You’d be impressed if you saw him now, Gina.”

“Hump… I wonder how impressed his brother was when he felt my knee? God… it felt good when I did that. The little bastard, treating his brother like that! He needs hanging up by the short and…”

“Okay, Gina,” -- Craig winced at the thought -- “I think I get the picture.”

Gina cackled and nearly choked on a mouthful of wine.

“Swallowed the canary, have you, Gina?” asked Luke mischievously, as he entered with a bowl of ice cream for her.

”Watch it, Ashton. Oh, by the way, I’ve had to put you off this coming weekend, as I’ll probably need you to work the following one, okay?”

“Yeah, fine. Craig, are you off? Then at least we can spend some time together,” he asked, as he turned to go back to the kitchen, completely missing the wink Gina gave to Craig, and Craig’s mouthed, ‘thank you’.

The rest of the evening continued in the same vein. They all seemed to have the same sense of humour, and enjoyed one another’s company. After a couple of whiskys, oh, and the couple of fags that she’d slipped out into the back garden to have, she decided -- at about midnight -- to call it a day. She grabbed her mobile out of her bag and ‘phoned a cab.

For once, it didn’t take too long. They stood near the door with Gina, as she had a final fag outside while she was waiting. She hadn’t even finished it when the cab arrived.

“Bloody Hell!” she shouted, as she walked down the path. “This one must have put rocket fuel in his tank tonight… see you bright and early in the morning, Ashton! 'Bye, Craig, see you soon.” She scrambled into the back of the cab, and slammed the door. As she was driven off, the People Carrier drove off also.

Craig and Luke went back inside. They decided to clear all the dishes and wineglasses from the dining room table, but leave the washing up until the next day. They were tired and more than a little ‘worse for wear’ after all the alcohol they’d consumed. 

“Do you want a night cap, Luke?” Craig shouted through to Luke, who was still in the kitchen.

“Why not, I’m nearly asleep as it is, so one more isn’t going to make much difference,” Luke shouted back.

Craig poured them both a shot of whiskey; not a pub measure shot of course.

“Come and sit down with me, while you drink it,” shouted Craig.

Luke needed no second bidding and was back in the lounge like a bullet from a gun. He sat on the sofa next to Craig, and leaned over to kiss him.

“The dinner was lovely, Luke, and I think Gina enjoyed herself, don’t you?”

“Yeah, she got such a dry sense of humour as well. I bet her and Adam get on like a house on fire. Wonder when they’ll tie the knot?”

“Well, not for a while yet, but at least they can. God… I wish I could marry you, Luke, I really do.” Craig, now drunk, was getting maudlin. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, he wouldn’t feel better until he’d had a sleep.

“Come on, Craig, its sleepy-byes for you and me.” Luke stood up, swigged back the remains of his whisky, then stretched out his hand to Craig and tried to pull him up off the sofa. He managed it in the end, but had to use both of his hands to pull his lover off the sofa. Craig was like a lamb to the slaughter, and meekly followed Luke out into the hall. Luke propped him up against the wall, while he locked the door, and checked that all the lights were switched off.

He took hold of Craig and gently pushed him up the stairs, making sure that he was right behind him in case he lost his balance. Fortunately he didn’t. If he had, his weight and height would certainly have pushed them both back downstairs again, possibly injuring one or both of them.

Luke steered Craig into the bathroom, so he could use the toilet. Luke even had to clean Craig’s teeth for him, as he didn’t seem able to negotiate his mouth with his toothbrush. He kept missing and now had toothpaste on both cheeks, and on his chin.

Luke couldn’t help smiling to himself. Craig could usually hold his drink, but it only took one too many for him to end up in this state. But it just endeared him to Luke all the more. Craig did have an ‘Achilles Heel’ after all, just like the rest of mankind.

In the bedroom, he managed to get Craig undressed, and after pulling the duvet down, he pushed Craig in the general direction of the bed. When Craig’s legs touched the edge of the mattress, he just collapsed onto it and was out like a light. He picked up Craig’s clothes and took them out of the bedroom with him.

Luke went to the bathroom, content that his ‘charge’ was now in the ‘land of nod’. He put his clothes in the laundry basket, along with Craig’s, then used the toilet, washed his hands, and cleaned his teeth. He padded back to the bedroom and climbed into the bed besides Craig, who was now gently snoring. Luke pinched Craig’s nose with his forefinger and thumb, until he gasped for air and turned over. Luke lay spooned around Craig, with his arm over him, and was soon fast asleep himself.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 36

The day after Gina’s visit found Craig to be very fragile; but true professional that he was, he shaved, put on clean clothes, and drank copious amounts of black coffee. Because of the amount of drink they had both consumed the previous evening, it was decided that they would take a taxi to work. They went in one taxi as far as they could, and then Luke got out, determined to jog the rest of the way to Sun Hill. Craig couldn’t even contemplate such a thing, and just held his head in his hands. Luke blew him a kiss and started jogging.

The next few days proved to be uneventful for both Craig and Luke at their respective stations. The weather was now turning quite warm; still bearable for the coppers wearing their jerseys, but warm for all that.

* * * *

It was now Friday, and Luke was looking forward to his weekend off with Craig. Craig, too, had been rostered as off for the weekend. Luke had tried to make plans with Craig for the weekend, but he’d been noncommittal, telling Luke that they should just wait and see what transpired. Luke thought that maybe Craig had plans involving Kevin and Alan, and as he liked them, he was okay with that.

He was in Sierra Eight Five with Gary, so all in all, the last day before his time off was going pretty well. Gary was now quite supportive and accepting of Luke’s living arrangements. He still asked Luke the odd question when something came into his mind -- he still found it hard to understand the mechanics of Luke’s sexuality -- but had to admit, both to himself and to Luke, that he’d never seen him look so well or so happy. He certainly hadn’t looked so alive when he was with Kerry. They were parked at the furthest point of their beat when Reg radioed for assistance.

“What d’ya think, eh, Luke, shall we go an’ ‘elp Des and Reg?” asked Gary.

“We should do, really, as we’re the nearest,” replied Luke, as he fastened his seat belt, switched on the engine, and indicated his intention to pull away into the flow of traffic. He also switched on the siren and flashing blue lights. If it was something that Des needed help with, then it must be serious.

* * * *

Usually, one look at Des, with his ‘skinhead’ haircut and abrasive speech, was enough to deter the young hooligans they met on the beat that he and Reg were pounding today. Des hated it when he had to walk the beat. He much preferred to be in the Area Car.

Luke and Gary arrived to find Des remonstrating with a group of ‘yobs’. Reg, his usual diplomatic self, was trying to restrain Des, to prevent him from giving the lad he was talking to a ‘go along’.

“Listen you, yer’ useless piece of garbage, I’ll give yer a ‘Kirkby Kiss’ if yer not careful. Now get!”

Reg cringed. He hated it when Des was in this mood. He’d been like it the whole shift, so far.

“Come on, Des, he’s only about seven, let’s calm down, eh?”

“’E’z not gonna’ reach eight, if ‘e carries on like this. Now get goin’ the lorrer yer, or I’ll take yez all down the nick -- go on!” he yelled.

They were off like a rocket. They recognised that this was one copper that you didn’t argue with. Luke and Gary just stood by watching.

“Hey, Des,” asked Gary, “what’s a ‘Kirkby Kiss’?” He’d never heard the expression before.

“Wha’?” questioned Des.

“Ya know, ya told that lad that you’d give ‘im a ‘Kirkby Kiss’”

“Oh, that… err… it means a ‘ead butt. The don’t mess around in Kirkby, yer know?”

“Come on, Des, let’s get going. I don’t know what’s up with you today. Come on, it’s nearly time for refs.” Reg was anxious to calm things down.

“’Ey, you two, d’ya wanna lift back to the station?” asked Gary.

“Yeah, come on you two, climb in the back and we’ll get going,” agreed Luke.

Des gave them one of his funny looks, but as his stomach felt as though his throat’d been cut, he climbed in the back of the car, with Reg following like a mother hen, hurrying him along.

“Wind yer neck in, Reg, yer givin’ me a ‘eadache as well as me guts cryin’ out for somethin’.”

“You got indigestion, then, Des?” queried Reg.

“Somethin’ like tha’. Must be the curry from last night,” he growled.

“I’ve got something back at the station that’ll sort you out, Des.”

“Cor, Des, Dr. Reg’ll see that yer okay,” laughed Gary.

Des gave him one of his sidelong glances, which told Gary in no uncertain terms that if he wanted to live until the end of the shift, he’d better keep his trap shut.

Back at the station, good as his word, Reg went to his locker for the ‘stuff’ that he said would make Des feel better. The other three, Des, Gary, and Luke, made their way to the canteen. They ordered what they wanted, collected it, and paid for it then they went and sat down.

Reg came into the canteen and bought a sandwich and a cup of tea, then made his way over to the table where Des was sitting.

“Here you are, Des, this’ll make all the difference in the world.” He held out an opened tube, with the label ‘Gaviscon’ on the side. 

He shook it and a tablet slipped halfway out, leaving the remainder still inside the tube.

“Come on, Des, take it!” ordered Reg as he proffered it to him.

Des took the tablet out of the tube and looked at it.

“Bloody Hell, Reg, what’s this? It looks like an ‘Action Man’s’ frisbee.”

The coppers surrounding them, hearing what Des’d said, looked at him then fell about laughing. You could always rely on Des to lighten the mood.

“Just put it in your mouth and shut up!” Reg ordered.

“What do I do -- suck or crunch, Reggie babe?”

“Either.”

Des did as he’d been told, and put the rather large tablet in his mouth and decided to crunch it. Luke and Gary were halfway through their sandwich, when an amazed Des spoke up.

“Hey, Reggie babe, it’s gone!”

"What’s gone?" asked Reg, already in a world of his own, thinking about a new model railway engine that he was thinking of buying.

“Me indigestion, Reggie, me indigestion! Hey, love,” he shouted over to the girl behind the food hatch, “’Ave yer got any more chips ready?”

At her nod, he got to his feet and went over to get a plateful. He was starving and his belly needed filing up. Soon it was time to get back to their individual beats. Reg, as ever practical, took the ‘Gaviscon’ with him, after seeing the amount of food that Des has just consumed.

* * * *

In Barton Street, Craig was ensconced in his office trying to sort out his paperwork. Sometimes he thought that he spent more than half his working life doing paperwork, and not very much actual policing. There was a knock on his door, and Nick poked his head around the door.

“Sarge, I’ve decided to give the Sergeants' Exams a go.”

“I’m very pleased to hear it, Nick. I’m sure you’ll do very well. If you have any problems, come and have a word with me, and if I can help, I will do. Do you have a computer at home?”

Nick nodded.

“Well if you log onto the Police web page, you can download the cour…”

“Err… Craig, can I have a word?” Inspector Jones interrupted, as he walked into the room.

Craig glanced at Nick, “Okay, Nick?”

“Sarge,” Nick muttered and left the office.

“Craig, can you stay behind a bit this evening? Got a few things I need to talk over with you.”

“Sorry, sir, any other night... but as you know, I’m off for the weekend, and I have a train to catch early this evening. So I do need to finish on time today; in fact, I could do with finishing an hour earlier." He needed the extra time because he had an important errand to attend to, and didn’t want to be late home.

“Fair enough, Craig, I know you’re not a ‘clock watcher’ normally, so it’ll wait until Monday. Oh, by the way, enjoy your weekend away.”

“I will, sir, I will.” Craig smiled to himself as he put some of his paperwork back in his ‘in tray’. 

He pushed himself up using the edge of the desk, and went out of the office to the vending machine to get himself a coffee. Back in his office, he attacked the remaining paperwork with renewed vigour.

As soon as it was time for him to finish, he was out of his office, into the Sergeants' Locker Room, and changed, like an Olympic athlete leaving the blocks. He completed his errand then rushed to get home before Luke.

In the event, Luke was slightly late home; he’d gone in his own car, and had given Gary a lift home. He’d got his car taxed again while he made up his mind whether to sell it or not, so Craig had had plenty of time to organise things, and to shower and shave.

* * * *

When Luke arrived home, it was to find Craig -- feet up on the sofa -- watching television.

“I’m knackered,” said Luke. “I hope you’ve got dinner started, seeing as you were home first?”

“I thought we’d eat out tonight, sweetheart.”

“Oh, Craig, do we have to, I’m bushed. We had to go and help Des and Reg today, and you know what Des is like. He tires me out just watching him!” Luke slumped down on the sofa in the space now vacated by Craig’s legs, as Craig sat up and put his arm around Luke.

“Just humour me, please, Luke.” He smiled at Luke and gently kissed him on the cheek.

“Tell you what -- you go and have a shower, and I’ll book a taxi for about half an hour's time. And I’ll bring up a glass of wine, okay?”

“Oh, alright, I don’t want to spoil your pleasure. Have you got somewhere booked? I had a snack just before I left, so I hope it’s not too early. Is it with Kevin and Alan?”

“No, love, just you and me.” Craig walked into the kitchen, not wanting any more questions from Luke -- at the moment.

“Craig, don’t forget that wine!” Luke shouted from the top of the stairs, just before he went into the bathroom. He decided to go into the bedroom first, and saw that Craig had put some clothes out for him on the bed. Maybe not what he would have chosen himself, but he’d wear them anyway if that’s what Craig wanted.

In the bathroom, he shaved then got in the shower. Craig brought the wine up, and sat on the edge of the bath after he’d handed Luke’s wine to him in the shower.

“Where’re we going for dinner, Craig?” Luke asked, in-between taking sips of wine, and wiping water off his face.

“I want it to be a surprise for you, love, okay?”

Luke smiled. He loved it when Craig wanted to do things to please him. He liked the way Craig was so thoughtful.

“Okay, Gilmore, but it’d better be good.”

“Oh, it will be, I can assure you. I’ll just go downstairs and wait for you, love, and tidy round.”

In truth, he didn’t want to be there when Luke stepped out of the shower, otherwise they'd have probably been delayed somewhat. Downstairs, he made sure that everything was okay. He washed the dishes left from breakfast, and generally tidied round. Then he went into the lounge and sat down on the sofa to wait for Luke, having nothing else to do, as he'd already called the taxi before taking Luke's wine up to him.

“Right, lover, how do I look?” asked Luke, as he breezed through the lounge door about quarter of an hour later.

“Beautiful, Luke, come here,” said Craig, as he stood up holding out his arms.

Luke walked into the circle of his arms, and wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck. They kissed and held each other, until they heard the ‘beep’ of the taxicab outside.

“Okey dokey, let’s be off, Ashton.” Craig let him go and headed for the hall. He collected his jacket and handed Luke his. They shared a brief kiss then Craig told Luke to go and get in the taxi. When Luke had gone, Craig collected two travel bags from the kitchen and carried them outside. He locked the front door, and carried the bags to the back of the cab and waited for the driver to get out and put the bags in the boot. In the cab, Luke wondered what was happening.

“What’s going on, Craig?” he asked him as soon as he got in the cab. Craig just patted his nose, as in ’wait and see’. Luke hated it when he did that, but he knew better than try and get it out of him.

They chatted, on and off, as the taxi continued on its way. They arrived at their destination, and after climbing out, they waited for their bags to be retrieved from the boot by the driver. The driver placed them on the pavement in front of them. Craig paid him, and the cabbie went off on his way to the next fare.

“What’re we doing here?” asked Luke.

“Just wait and see, my love, all will be revealed.” Craig picked up both bags and began to walk towards the entrance to Euston Station.

Luke trailed behind, wondering where they were going. He stood by Craig’s side as he looked up at the departure times and platform details on the overhead monitor.

“Come on, Luke, it’s this way.”

It began to dawn on Luke where they might possibly be going...

“Come on, Luke, this is our coach.”

“But it’s a ‘First Class’ coach,” mumbled Luke.

“Yes, I know. Climb aboard and make yourself comfortable.”

Craig and Luke found their seats -- reserved -- and sat down. There was a table between them, so they were facing each other. Craig placed the bags on the luggage rack out of the way, and sat back down again. 

“Luke, look at me please,” Craig implored Luke, as he seemed to be looking anywhere but at Craig.

He slowly turned his face towards Craig’s.

“Luke, the last time you were on the train leaving this station, where were you going?”

“I don’t know, I can’t remember,” muttered Luke.

“Luke, think!” Craig suggested.

“Well, I was going to Southport with Kerry, an…” The penny dropped. 

Luke gazed into his eyes. Craig could almost see the question mark over Luke’s head, as he smiled a slow smile that eventually reached his eyes. Craig smiled too.

“You’re taking me to Southport, aren’t you?”

“I’m taking you on honeymoon, my love,” said Craig, as he moved his hands across the table until the tips of his fingers touched Luke’s.

“Craig, that’s a really lovely idea,” Luke had to admit. “Are we staying at the same hotel?”

“Yes, I managed to book us in. I just hope that you enjoy it. I know that I should have talked to you about it, but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It’s certainly that,” he answered. Then he asked Craig, “What clothes did you pack for me?”

“All the things I like you in; I thought that would be best,” replied Craig.

They’d been sitting for a while when a steward came along with tea and coffee. They decided on coffee, and were each given a polystyrene cup of the steaming liquid.

The journey passed by uneventfully. They looked at the newspapers that Craig had thought to bring, and tried to do the ‘Code Word’ in the Mail, which had them laughing. From time to time, they allowed their hands to touch, which resulted in them gazing into each other’s eyes.

They had to change at Wigan North West, and board a local train to take them to Wigan Wallgate. From there, they would board the train to take them to Southport, their final destination. It wasn’t the way that Luke had gone to the seaside town before, but the Summer timetable was now in operation.

They arrived only a couple of minutes late at Wigan North West, and the train to the next station pulled in soon after they’d alighted from the London Train. The next part of their journey took only eleven minutes. It was just as well that they hadn’t brought lots of luggage that had to be off loaded all the time.

Again there was only a short wait until the next train pulled in, and at last they boarded the Southport train on the last leg of their journey, to start their honeymoon. They’d left Euston at six thirty, and finally arrived at their destination around nine forty five; tired but happy.

“Funny how travelling makes you tired, yet you’re not doing anything but sitting in a train,” remarked Luke, as they walked towards the ticket barrier.

There was no one on duty, so they walked through. Once outside the station, they checked their bearings, turned left, walked up to the traffic lights at the end of the street, turned right and then first left onto Lord Street, and continued walking until they eventually arrived at the Prince of Wales Hotel. It was a lovely night, and the tiny fairy lights twinkled as they made their way up the street.

They turned into the driveway of the hotel, and took the steps two at a time, then went through the revolving doors. It was just as they’d remembered it. It was, after all, only seven weeks since they'd last been there.

They approached the Reception Desk and rang for assistance. The lady who came out of the office and approached them was about twenty nine to thirty years old. She was very smart and tastefully made up, wearing a nice suit, comprising of trousers and jacket. A badge on the lapel of the jacket proclaimed to all that this was actually the Reservations Manager, and that her name was Jennifer.

“Can I help you, sir?” she asked politely.

“Yes, please. I have a room booked in the name of Gilmore -- that’s Craig Gilmore -- for tonight and tomorrow night.”

“Thank you, sir, now let me see." She tapped the information into her computer.

“That’s fine, sir,” she said, as she checked behind her and produced the key card for the room. 

She handed it to him, stating the room number out loud, at the same time enquiring as to whether he would like a morning paper delivered to his room.

“No, thanks; if I want a paper, I’ll get one when I go out. Thanks all the same.”

All this time, Luke had been standing at a distance behind Craig, waiting for him to complete the formalities. Craig picked up his bag and turned to proceed to the lift, Luke following him. Jennifer, at the desk, looked up suddenly -- she‘d thought that they were two separate guests. "Sir… err… I think you may have been allocated the wrong room. There’s only a double bed in room three four three.”

Craig and Luke stared at her, and in unison they said, “I know.”

The woman blushed slightly at her gaff.

Craig looked at Luke’s smiling face. “How…? When…? I mean, how did you…?”

“I’m a policeman: it’s my job to know things.” He laughed as he started to walk towards the lift. Craig thumped him on the arm, so Luke thumped him back. They were like two kids jostling each other while they waited for the lift to arrive.

Behind the desk, Jennifer smiled then went back into her office to finish her reports so she could go home. The Duty Manager had already started his shift, and would be taking over from her soon.

On the way up to the third floor in the lift, they shared a gentle kiss. The lift stopped and they stepped out. Holding hands, they turned right and walked along the corridor to their room. Craig used the key card and unlocked the door.

“I don’t know why they did away with proper keys and locks,” he grumbled, as he waited for the green light to show. “Keys were much more sensible,” he muttered.

Luke smiled indulgently at him. He loved his ‘Grumpy Gilmore’. At last they got into the room. It was just as they both remembered.

“Luke, how did you know there was only a double bed in here?”

“I told you, I’m a pol…”

“Come on, Luke, the truth,” Craig interrupted.

Luke blushed slightly, but proceeded to tell Craig how he’d managed to get the Receptionist to give him the key card, and how he’d come into the room, desperate to see where Craig had stayed. He told him how he’d lain on the unmade bed, with the pillow to his face, just to smell Craig’s smell.

While he was talking, Craig put his arms around Luke’s waist, and pulled him in close, staring into his eyes. As Luke finished speaking, he kissed him gently and then more passionately. They clung to each other as couples do on honeymoon. Craig wished so much that he could marry Luke, but at the moment that wasn’t possible. He was thinking of the London Partnership Register, set up by Ken Livingston when he became Lord Mayor of London, but for this weekend he wasn’t going to worry about anything, except having a lovely time with Luke. They would be free to explore Southport to their hearts' content, as this time there was no Convention to attend.

“Luke, lets unpack and go for a look around. Maybe catch a bite to eat in one of those little Italian Restaurants along the road.”

They hung up their jeans and shirts, and put their underwear in a drawer. After paying a visit to the bathroom, they made their way back downstairs.

Craig walked over to the Restaurant entrance to check the time of breakfast in the morning, and then together they walked out of the hotel back onto Lord Street. They crossed over the road so that they could look in the shop windows on the other side. Luke was as eager to window shop as Craig. They checked out the furniture store, and although the window display had changed, the prices certainly hadn’t.

They passed the jewellers, but all the expensive rings had been removed from the main window, and in their place were lots of pretty cards showing rings of every design and size. They continued their walk, looking at each shop as they came to it, until at last they reached a small Italian restaurant. They’d passed one on the corner, but this one seemed a little bit more intimate. They went in and were soon seated by a waiter. After ordering a carafe of house red, they made their choices from the menu. 

The food was delightful, and the ambience was good. They declined dessert, as they had other ideas as to what they wanted for dessert, and it certainly wasn’t Tiramsu. Once they’d finished their meal, Craig paid the bill, and he and Luke left Roberto’s, to make their way back to the hotel.

Craig had kept the key card in his pocket, so they didn’t have to wait at reception. They just went straight upstairs to their room. Before Craig shut the door behind him, he hung the ‘Do Not Disturb’ notice over the doorknob facing the corridor. If they woke up early, fine, but if not, Craig didn’t want the chambermaid coming in before they were ready in the morning. Craig closed the door and drew Luke into his arms. They were alone at last.

 

Thanks to Lee and David for their unintentional input.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 37

The next morning, Luke -- only half awake -- wondered where he was at first. He was with Craig, he knew that much; he could feel Craig’s body pressed against his back, and feel Craig's arm draped over him as if he was just making sure that Luke stayed there, and didn’t try to escape.

He turned so that he could look at Craig, and then remembered where they were. The diffused light in their room had a pinkish glow about it, whereas at home it was a lovely warm beige colour. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was seven thirty.

He lay there thinking about yesterday; the surprise and joy he’d felt when Craig had finally explained that they were, in fact, going on ‘honeymoon’. Then the pleasure of knowing that he’d booked them into the same hotel where they’d first set eyes on one another after all those terrible long months apart...

Then he thought about the fun they’d had together, when the Receptionist had told them that the allocated room only had one double bed in it. She’d become flustered when she’d realised that they were together. He smiled at the memory, and looked up at Craig to find that he too was now awake, and had actually been watching him for a few minutes.

“What’re you smiling at, sweetheart?” Craig asked softly.

Luke’s smile now grew bigger as he realised that Craig was fully awake.

“Just thinking about yesterday, and your lovely surprise, that’s all,” replied Luke, as he leaned up and kissed Craig on the lips. 

Craig tightened his grip on Luke as he kissed him back. Breaking away for air, Luke looked at his watch: it was now seven forty five.

“I need the loo, love, I won’t be a minute,” Craig explained, as he let go of Luke and struggled out of bed, and made his way over to the ensuite.

“Luke, d’you fancy a shower now, before we think of going down for breakfast?” he called from the bathroom.

Instead of answering, Luke jumped out of bed, put his watch on the bedside table, and crept over to the bathroom door and waited outside.

“Luke? Did you hear me?” Craig shouted, as he poked his head round the door, to be greeted by Luke saying, “Boo!”

“Luke! I’ll kill you if you ever do that to me again, my heart won’t stand it,” laughed Craig, as he patted the left-hand side of his chest with his right hand. He’d nearly jumped out of his skin when Luke had appeared round the door like that.

“How will you kill me, then?” Luke joked.

“Come here, and I’ll show you how,” was Craig’s reply, as he went back and turned the shower on.

Luke walked into the bathroom, and into the circle of Craig’s arms. They held one another for a moment, then Craig pulled back the shower screen and they stepped in together. It wasn’t a double shower, but it still had plenty of room for them to stand next to one another. The water cascaded over their bodies as they clung together in a passionate embrace. Refreshed from a good night’s sleep, they were keen to explore each other’s bodies once more.

The previous evening, they’d wanted to make love; but with both of them having worked a full day, and then the journey up to the hotel, they’d shared kisses and cuddles, but in no time at all they’d both fallen fast asleep in each other’s arms.

As the water continued to fall on them, their desire grew more urgent. They’d never made love in the shower before, so this, too, would be a first.

“Luke, I love you so much,” whispered Craig in Luke’s ear. “I want you… now,” he continued to whisper, as he kissed Luke’s eyes, his nose, and then nibbled his ear.

He continued kissing him down his throat, then Craig knelt down as he continued to kiss Luke’s chest, gently licking the area around his navel, and on downwards. Luke couldn’t believe how erotic it was, having Craig kiss him in this way. He’d never expected that something so simple could arouse such feelings in him. He ran his fingers through Craig’s hair, all the time telling him how he loved him; how lucky he was to have found him again. To kiss Craig, he too now had to kneel down. He kissed Craig passionately. Knelt down, they were about the same height, and they clung together, kissing, caressing, and stroking, until their bodies felt as though they were on fire and would only be satisfied once they’d made love. But this time, Craig wanted to make love to him properly.

In between kisses, he explained this to Luke. He told him how much he wanted him; how much he loved him. Craig pulled his face away from Luke’s, and gazed into his eyes to see if he could gauge Luke’s reaction. Luke gazed back and just perceptibly nodded his head. Craig gasped and pulled him back into his arms, kissing him passionately. They continued to kiss until it was clear that they were both ready to move onto the next stage of their lovemaking.

Craig was so gentle with him, making sure that Luke knew what was happening, until their passions exploded like millions of fireworks going off at the same time; their cries muffled by the still cascading streams of water from the showerhead.

Sated, Craig was now seated on the floor of the shower, and pulled Luke up onto his lap, holding him like a baby, and gently rocking him from side to side. He was suddenly aware that Luke was shaking. He cupped his hand under Luke’s chin and eased his head up so that he could look at him. He gasped when he saw large tears dropping down onto Luke’s cheeks, and then running down to merge with the water from the shower.

“Oh, God, what’s wrong, Luke? Did I hurt you? Oh, Luke, why didn’t you stop me?” Craig was beside himself. He’d never forgive himself. Had Luke tried to stop him, but he’d missed the signs in his desire to love him?

“Please, Luke, tell me what’s wrong,” he pleaded.

Luke gazed up at him, at the same time brushing the tears from his eyes. He leaned up and kissed his lover gently on the mouth.

“Craig, haven’t you ever experienced something so beautiful, so… so mind blowing that it makes you want to cry?”

“Oh, Luke, is that why you’re crying? You lovely, lovely boy, come here." He clung to Luke and found that he too had tears running down his face. He loved Luke with a passion so strong, that he couldn’t envisage life without him ever again.

Eventually, they both gained their composure, and, standing up, they continued with their shower: each soaping the other, and playing together in the water; splashing each other like kids.

Clean and rinsed, they stepped out of the shower and wrapped huge fluffy bath sheets around their waists as they went back into the bedroom. Luke picked up his watch: the time was now nine o’clock.

“Craig, we’ll have to get a wriggle on if we want breakfast. I’m starving now,” Luke said, as he finished drying himself and dragged the towel off the floor. 

Craig, by this time, had done the same, but the sight of Luke -- naked again -- had him wanting more. Much as he wanted him again, he knew that they had a full day of exploring the town ahead of them, and they needed to have a good breakfast before they started. He therefore concentrated on looking for a clean pair of boxers and T-shirt in the drawer he’d placed them in last night.

“Okay, the last one dressed is a sissy,” Craig laughed.

“You’re on, Gilmore,” said a happy Luke, as he looked at Craig’s naked form; but he, too, knew they had a full day ahead of them. 

He wanted to take Craig down to the Marine Lake, and show him where it was that he’d finally told Kerry that he was gay. He also wanted to sit in one of the little booths with him, and when no one was around, he’d hold Craig’s hand.

There was a mad dash as they pulled their jeans and shirts out of the wardrobe. They had to look for their trainers, which had been discarded the previous evening, and then they struggled to put their socks on while standing up; they finally collapsed on the bed to put their trainers on, almost hysterical with laughter.

Fortunately, due to the good haircut Craig had had been forced into by Luke, he only had to shake his head and that was his hair done. By just a whisker, he was ready first, but they agreed that they were both ready at the same time, therefore neither of them was a sissy.

They shared a swift kiss at the bedroom door, then left the room and made their way along the corridor towards the lift. There were already several people waiting for it, so Craig and Luke decided to take the stairs. In no time at all they were down the stairs, and crossing the coffee lounge/reception area, heading towards the restaurant.

Inside, they made their way over to a table for two. They sat down and perused the menu. As in most hotel restaurants, there was a buffet style breakfast, or they could go to the hot plate and have the full English if they so desired. A waiter approached them and asked whether they would like tea or coffee with their breakfast. They chose coffee, and before they had made up their minds as to what to have for breakfast, he had returned with a large pot of coffee and a plate of toast. They thanked him and then rose from their seats to go and select their breakfast. They’d decided on the full English, and walked over to the hot plate. A chef asked them what they would like, and then he carefully placed the chosen items on two plates. Warning them that the plates were warm to the touch, he handed them over to Craig and Luke.

Back at the table, they sat down and looked at the plates in front of them. Yes, it would certainly keep the wolf from the door for the next few hours. They would only need a snack for lunch after this. They made inroads into their breakfast, breaking off only to sip their coffee and butter more toast. In between mouthfuls, they chatted about what they were going to do, but other than that, they were quite happy just to eat their food in silence, knowing that they loved one another and conversation wasn’t always necessary. They finished their breakfast and then returned to their room to collect their jackets. They used the bathroom once more before they left the hotel for the day.

“Luke, just a minute -- I have to go back to our room,” said Craig as they got to the lift. “I won’t be a moment, love; you wait here.”

“Okay, Craig. You shouldn’t have had that extra cup of coffee,” laughed Luke, as Craig turned around and headed back to the room.

He was in and out in no time at all, and soon rejoined Luke, waiting for the lift. This time in the lift they were alone, and so were able to share a kiss. But all too soon they were down at ground level and the lift doors opened.

Down in reception once more, they handed in their key card, and walked out to smell the day. It was a very pleasant day, and already the town was bustling with shoppers and many day-trippers, eager to enjoy their time there. They crossed over the road and walked past the shops again. In the jeweller’s window, the man who had served them looked up as he was attending to the display of rings and various expensive items. He caught sight of Craig and Luke, and smiled. Craig and Luke each held up their left hand, showing the rings that they’d bought at the shop. The assistant looked really pleased for them and mouthed ‘Good luck’ to them. After mouthing back ‘Thank you’, they smiled and moved away.

“Craig, I want to take you to the place where I told Kerry about me. I’ve got demons to get rid of too."

“I’d like that, Luke,” replied Craig. He’d got rid of his own demons on the station's ramp the night of ‘Cop Idol’, so he knew where Luke was coming from.

Craig was quite happy to follow Luke, as the latter knew the way there. They went up a side street leading to the Promenade, past shops selling rock with the name of the town running through it, and past pubs, restaurants, and amusement arcades. They came to the Promenade and crossed over the road, then continued their walk until they reached the lake. They went round the side of it and Luke suggested that they sit in one of the little booths facing the lake, so they could watch the antics of the ducks.

“Is this where you told her, Luke?” asked Craig, gently.

Luke was quiet for a minute, and then nodded his head. He was quiet, and Craig, looking around to make sure that no one was near, put his arm around Luke’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, Luke; I’m here for you, love. Don’t let it worry you, please. It’s all in the past. We’ve got each other now, and I promise I won’t let anything, or anyone, hurt you, if it’s within my power to prevent it.”

Luke turned to gaze at him. “I know you won’t ever hurt me, Craig. I just wish that I hadn’t been such a bastard to you and to Kerry…” He couldn’t continue. He just snuggled into Craig’s arm. He didn’t care if anyone saw them or not. He needed the comfort of Craig’s body right now.

“Luke… Luke...” Craig cupped Luke’s chin with his hand and turned Luke’s face so that they could see each other. “Luke, I’ve got something for you.” 

He took his arm away from round Luke’s shoulders, reached into his pocket, and brought out a medium sized oblong jewellery box which he handed to Luke.

“What is it?” asked Luke, somewhat puzzled.

“Open it and see,” replied Craig.

Luke opened the box and gazed at its contents. Inside was an oblong piece of gold the size of an army ‘dog tag', but it had been cut in a zigzag fashion right down the middle -- from the top to the bottom -- making two halves; each half having its own gold chain attached to it. Craig took hold of one of the chains, and, undoing the clasp, he put it around Luke’s neck and fastened it. Luke touched it, smiled at Craig, and then took the other half out of the box, opened the clasp, and placed it round Craig’s neck. They smiled at one another.

“You see, Luke: you and me. We’re individuals, but together” -- he took hold of his half of the talisman, and then placed it next to Luke’s -- “we are one. And that’s how it’s always going to be, I promise you.” Craig gazed into Luke’s eyes, the love he felt for him shining out.

“Craig, that's the loveliest present I’ve ever had -- apart from my ring -- and you giving it to me, here, has taken those demons away. Just like you did on the ramp. Thank you so much,” whispered Luke, as he reached up and brushed his mouth over Craig’s.

To lighten the moment, Craig said, “Well I hope you haven’t got any more demons anywhere; I’m running out of cash.”

Lighten the moment it did, as Luke smiled, and then nudged Craig, who in turn nudged him back. Luke did it again, and Craig got up off the seat to get out of his way, so Luke followed him. They continued to fool around, like a couple of kids enjoying the sunshine. After a while they continued on their way, walking round the lake, and then decided to go back to Lord Street and continue ‘window shopping’. They were enjoying one another’s company and were in no rush. In the event, had they actually been spending hard cash, they would have spent thousands of pounds by the time they reached the end of the street. 

They crossed over to the side that contained all the offices and nice housing, and started walking up towards the hotel. Just past the Monument, they noticed a Woolworth’s, and decided to go and check it out. Their café was at that end of the store, and as they were walking past, they noticed the offers.

“Hey, Luke, let’s stop off here and have a cup of coffee, and maybe a toasted teacake?”

“Great, Craig. I’m beginning to feel a bit peckish I must admit,” replied Luke.

“What d’you mean ‘you’re feeling peckish’? You’ve only just had your breakfast,” moaned Craig, as Luke checked his watch.

“It must be all of three hours since I had me brekkie,” laughed Luke, gazing up at Craig.

“Come on then, hollow legs, let’s get them filled up again before they collapse,” laughed Craig, as he guided Luke towards the tray collection point.

They picked up two trays and then looked to see what offers were available. They each decided on the offer of a sandwich and a doughnut, with a cup of coffee for a set price, which was very reasonably priced, by any stretch of the imagination. They picked up the correct items, and then moved down the self-service counter and ordered their drinks from a very nice young lady, whose job for the day was to make the drinks and toast the teacakes. With their drinks on their trays, they approached the till and paid yet another young lady, who gave them a nice bright smile. They carried the trays over to a corner table at the back of the café, and sat down.

“Luke, what about teaspoons and knives?” asked Craig, realising that they’d forgotten the cutlery that they’d need.

“Okay, master, your wish is my command.” Luke bowed low in front of him, and laughing like a drain, he went back to collect the required items.

“Don’t forget the serviettes!” Craig called after him.

Luke turned around and stuck his tongue out at him. If any of the staff responsible for clearing tables had noticed this, they chose to ignore it. They had all kinds of people in the café on a regular basis, so nothing fazed them any more.

While they ate their lunch, they watched what was going on around them; it came with the territory: once a policeman, always a policeman, even when on holiday. They watched people finish their meal and then continue to sit and read papers, or do puzzles in puzzle books, while the café staff cleaned up around them. They saw old men come in and sit down, waiting for their younger friends to come and go to the counter for them. They saw ladies having a quick bite, while out doing their shopping ready for Sunday lunch.

There were two ladies quite near to them, who were laughing so much they couldn’t eat, and every time they tried, they started laughing again. A few people looked at them, but the ladies didn’t seem to notice. They were in a world of their own, sharing a joke that no one else was privy to. They made Craig and Luke smile, as they knew what it was to laugh like that. After Luke and Craig had finished eating, they used the toilets and made their exit from the café, going back out into the sunshine. 

They decided to go for a walk along the new pier, so they headed off up Neville Street towards the Promenade again, and crossed over the road and began their walk up the newly built pier. The old one had been Victorian in design, but time and tide had caused it to rust and decay, so that in the end it had been pulled down and rebuilt. The new pier was very nice, but would it last as long as the old one? Again only time would tell. It was very pleasant walking up the full length of the pier. There was another restaurant at the end. There was no doubt about it -- you could never go hungry in this seaside town. If you didn’t want formal meals, there were plenty of fish and chip shops where you could either ‘eat in’ or ‘takeaway’. The visitor was well catered for, without a doubt.

They spent a very pleasant afternoon out in the sunshine, but eventually they decided to head back to the hotel for a rest, before hitting the town again for their evening meal.

They collected their key card from reception, and then walked slowly up the stairs instead of waiting for the lift. Craig opened their door and they walked in to a nice clean room, with their bed newly changed, and fresh fluffy new towels in the ensuite. It was the policy of the hotel to change the sheets each day in the suites. Craig went to the bathroom.

“Craig, d’you want a cup of coffee or tea?” shouted Luke, as he switched the kettle on, and got the cups and saucers ready.

“I don’t think I want anything… but you,” answered Craig, as he walked out of the ensuite.

Luke spun round and took in the naked body of his partner.

“Oh my God, Craig, come here! Let me hold you.” Luke held his arms open for Craig to walk into. They clung to each other for a few minutes, and then Craig pulled away gently and started to undress Luke, trying to keep their bodies in contact as much as possible. They were both more than ready to make love again. Arms around one another, they walked to the bed, and Craig threw back the bedding. He lifted Luke up and placed him onto the bed.

“You're supposed to lift me over the threshold, not onto the bed, Gilmore,” quipped Luke.

“Play your cards right, Ashton, and I might just carry you over the threshold when we get back home.”

“You wouldn’t dare, would you?” Luke wasn’t sure if Craig was joking or not.

“Well you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” Craig tapped the side of his nose, knowing that Luke hated him doing it. “But now… down to business,” said Craig, as he began to kiss Luke as if he hadn’t seen him, or made love to him, for months, instead of just that morning.

Later, much later, they lay together, bathed in sweat; spooned, and content to cuddle up, with Craig kissing the back of Luke’s neck, until eventually Luke turned over so he could kiss Craig, lips to lips. They kissed and cuddled, stroked and caressed, until they could have made love all over again.

“It was never like this with Kerry, you know? Yet with you, I could love you all day, and still not get enough of you,” whispered Luke, as once again passion threatened to overtake them.

“If I live to be a thousand, Luke, I’ll never get enough of you -- you're like oxygen to me -- without you I’ll die, I know I will,” gasped Craig, as he pulled him closer still, their bodies straining against each other, until their desire finally overtook them. They made love yet again, as only new lovers can do; with Luke taking the primary role this time, guided gently by Craig -- amazed at the intensity of their love and desire for one another so soon. Afterwards they clung to each other, unwilling to allow even a small space to come between them, and in this position they fell asleep.

It was going dark outside when they woke up. Craig glanced at his watch. It was nine thirty.

“Luke, Luke, wake up, love. Come on, Luke, shake a leg!” Craig said as he shook Luke.

“Which one d’you want me to shake?” queried a sleepy Luke Ashton.

“Which ever one will get you out of this bed and into the shower pronto: it’s time to go and get some dinner.” Craig knew how to reach Luke -- the mere mention of food, and he was up and in the bathroom like a shot from a gun.

“Right, Gilmore, I’ve got it running -- are you coming or what? We’re wasting valuable eating time here! Take a leaf out of your own book and shake yer own leg. Like now!” exclaimed Luke, as he stepped under the shower. 

Craig wasn’t far behind him, and he too stepped into the shower. They soaped one another all over, and then stood under the showerhead to rinse the soap off, one at a time. Luke turned the shower off, and they both stepped out of the shower and wrapped themselves in the beautiful fluffy bath sheets that the hotel provided. They walked into the bedroom and began to dry themselves, conscious of the fact that they needed to get out soon if they wanted to eat this evening. It was Saturday, and if this place was anything like London, the world and his wife ate out on Saturday night.

By ten o’clock they were dried, dressed, and downstairs once again, albeit with damp hair. They handed in their key card and went out into the night air; the tiny fairy lights glittering once again on the branches of the trees. They crossed over the road and went past quite a few cafés, until they found one that wasn’t full: Pizza Hut. They went in and placed their order, grateful that they’d been able to find somewhere that wasn’t packed to the gills. They ordered a glass of wine to accompany it, and in the end they had to admit that they’d thoroughly enjoyed their meal, even though the last thing on their mind for dinner had been pizza. They paid the bill and went for a short walk, before turning and heading back to the hotel, fed and watered, and happy with each other. It had been a wonderful time away.

Tomorrow, at thirteen minutes past six o’clock, they would board the train back to reality, but for tonight they were still on their honeymoon...

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 38

It was Sunday morning. Craig woke up first, and as always when he was the first awake, he spent the time between the initial waking and full consciousness gazing at Luke. Now though, instead of wondering if Luke would up and leave him, he knew for sure that Luke was his for life. He fingered the chain around his neck, as he looked at the matching one around Luke’s. It was true that they were individuals with their own personalities, but put them together -- like the two halves of the ‘dog tag’ -- and they became one. Theirs was a true partnership.

Craig lay there thinking for a moment, as he continued to admire his lover. He knew he still had something to tell Luke, but Craig also knew that he would have to choose the right moment and time, or he might upset Luke.

He leaned down and kissed Luke, softly at first, but just the briefest touch of Luke’s lips was enough to arouse Craig. He wanted Luke, and he wanted him now!

“Luke, sweetheart, please wake up,” Craig whispered in his ear.

Luke swatted his ear; obviously Craig must have tickled him when he was whispering, so he continued to whisper, and to kiss in turn, as he felt himself become more aroused. Slowly Luke registered that something was going on, as he began to surface from a most relaxing sleep. He swatted his ear again, but this time Craig caught hold of his hand. Luke’s eyes shot open, registered what was going on, and he moved in closer to Craig. He could feel Craig’s arousal pressing into him, which of course was enough to turn him on too.

He reached up to Craig and kissed him passionately. ‘God, I love this man,’ he thought as he wound his arms around Craig’s neck.

“Craig I love you.”

“I know you do. I love you too.”

“Craig…?”

“Yes, love, what is it?” Craig asked, as he continued to nibble at Luke’s ear.

“Craig… do you think we’ll always want each other like we do now?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I might only want to make love to you once a day, in time,” said Craig, trying to ward off any seriousness on Luke’s part.

In the past it had always been Craig who was terrified -- if and when they got together -- that Luke would eventually leave him for a younger man. Craig knew that the majority of gay men were continually on the lookout for, as they put it, ‘fresh meat’. Now that they had made this commitment to each other, it was Luke who was becoming apprehensive at times. Craig was so handsome, that Luke didn’t think he would be enough to keep him. Someone better looking than he felt he was, might come along and take Craig from him.

“Craig, I mean it!” He was not going to be put off.

Craig knew he was going to have to do his utmost to reassure him. Maybe now was the time to tell him everything. He eased himself up the bed somewhat, propped himself up on his elbow -- resting it on his pillow -- and looked down at Luke.

“Okay, Luke, cards on the table time.”

Luke looked up at him, his eyes wide open, and dreading what he thought he was going to hear.

“Luke Ashton,” he started, “I’ve wanted you since I first saw your bare arse in the PC’s shower room. Didn’t you notice that I could hardly speak to you?” Craig stared into Luke’s beautiful brown eyes.

Of course Luke hadn’t noticed. But as time had passed, he’d noticed that every time they came across one another unexpectedly, it affected them to such a high degree that neither of them was able to speak properly.

“I don’t know when the ‘lust’ turned to love, Luke; it all became intermingled. That’s why I tried to help you with Kerry, even though inside I was being torn in two. I just wanted you to be happy, and if that meant that I couldn’t have you, then so be it.” All the time he was talking, Craig was stroking Luke’s neck and back with his free hand.

“I’ll never stop loving you, Luke. If something was to happen and we couldn’t make love any more, I’d still love you and want to be with you.” He smiled and continued, “I’d always have yesterday in the shower to remember. I’m so glad we waited to make love properly until we came here. I know some people would think we were mad, not to have done it when we first got together, but Luke, it had to be very, very special for your first time. I wanted to be sure that you really wanted it, and that you weren’t just doing it to please me.”

“Oh God, Craig, it was really special. I know I’d been dreading it. Now, I wonder why; it was totally overwhelming and mind-blowing. I’d never experienced anything like it in my life.”

“Do you mean that, Luke?” Craig’s voice was low and very seductive.

Luke took hold of Craig’s free hand and pulled it down under the bed covers so that Craig could feel just how good it had made him feel. Craig gasped and kissed him passionately. But remembering what he wanted to say to Luke, he pulled away, and bringing his hand up again, he cupped Luke’s face in his hand.

“Luke… Luke… I’ve made my will. I’ve left everything to you, and named you as my next of kin.”

Luke gasped at the news.

“But, Craig… what about your family?”

“Luke, if we could marry, you’d automatically be my next of kin, and benefit from my will. We’re not married, and the thought of anyone else profiting from my will, and you being left homeless, made me go to my solicitor and get my will changed. I’ve told my parents and they’re okay about it, honestly Luke.” He was stroking Luke’s face with the soft pad of his thumb, and he could see tears well up in Luke’s eyes.

“Don’t be upset, Luke; it’s just being practical, that’s all. We both work in a job were we face danger every day, and I didn’t want you left with nothing at all if I di…”

“Don’t!” interrupted a very upset Luke. “I wouldn’t want to live if anything happened to you, Craig,” he sniffled.

“Nor I, if anything happened to you, my darling.” Then to soften the mood, he added, “I’m going to live to a ripe old age, and you’ll have to push me around in a wheelchair.” He laughed softly as he saw Luke’s expression change.

“Oh I see, that’s it, is it? You’ve only chosen me because I’m a fit and healthy young man, who’ll have the energy to push you around in your wheelchair. When’s it arriving then, next year?”

The sombre mood was broken. Craig punched Luke playfully on the chin, and called him a cheeky sod. At least Craig had now made it clear to Luke how much he loved and wanted him, and had prepared for any eventualities, no matter how dire.

“Craig, I haven’t got anything to leave you if… if I die.”

“You mean you’re a penniless urchin who’s latched onto me for my money?” Craig was laughing now.

He loved the easy way their sense of humour would always come to the fore, regardless of the serious nature of whatever it was that they were talking about.

“You know, Luke, we’ll have to decide about…”

“That’ll have to wait, whatever it is, Gilmore. I want you, and I want you now!” 

He kissed Craig full on the lips, with his tongue darting into Craig’s mouth searching and finding Craig’s tongue: their need for each other mounting, as their passion increased. They’d no idea of the time, nor did they care. Craig had put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob when they’d come back to their room last night. No one was going to interrupt them, even if it took them all day!

* * * *

Back in Sun Hill, Carl received a call from a contact he’d made, who just happened to know one of the coppers at Sun Hill.

“They’re back tonight. That little runt, Ashton, is due back at work in the morning. It won’t be long now,“ he told Tom, the man who drove him around in the People Carrier, and did little odd jobs for him from time to time.

"According to my contact, who ‘phoned the train station, they’re due in just after ten o’clock, or just before eleven o’clock, can’t remember which, but that’s not important. At least I know where they are, and when they’ll be back.” He sneered, an evil look on his face.

“Just make sure that you’re in the road for about ten fifteen, to witness their return. Then come back here. You know what time to be there tomorrow morning, don’t you, to check what time they go out? Whatever time they go out and return, it will be the same for the rest of the week. Right, come on, you can take me for a drive; I feel like a bit of fresh air, and we need some food,” he said to Tom, who seemed to hesitate. “Well come on then!” shouted Carl, as he propelled his wheelchair down the hallway to his front door.

Tom followed behind, thinking to himself, ‘If he wasn’t paying me so well, he could stick this stalking job where the sun don’t shine!’ He was getting fed up clocking the goings on of Carl’s ex-boyfriend. Tom shut Carl’s front door after himself, and went to assist Carl into the back of the People Carrier. He made sure that Carl was secure then went round to the drivers side, got in, shut the door, and after fastening his seat belt, he indicated and pulled out into the road.

* * * *

Back in Southport, Craig and Luke found that they’d missed breakfast completely, when they finally surfaced from their lovemaking. Craig got out of bed and made them both a cup of coffee, but they were both beginning to feel a tad hungry.

“Luke, shall we have this coffee, take a shower -- an ordinary shower!” he emphasised, as he saw Luke begin to wiggle his eyebrows and grin, “then head off out for something to eat? I’ll ‘phone reception to see if we can have the room until about two o’clock. What do you think?”

“Whatever you decide is fine by me, love. What time do we have to catch the train this evening?”

“The train leaves Southport at thirteen minutes past six, so we can go out and get a bite to eat, come back here, pack our bags, pay our bill, and still have time to go -- oh, I don’t know -- maybe go down the pier again. After that we could come back into town for a last look at the shops.

“Can we buy something to remind us of our stay here?” asked Luke.

“Of course we can, love, what a good idea. What would I do without you?” Craig joked.

“Well… you’d have no one to push yer wheelchair for a start,” laughed Luke.

They grinned at each other as Craig handed Luke his cup of coffee. Luke was sat up in bed, so Craig climbed back in next to him to drink his coffee.

Coffee finished, they both got out of bed and went to the ensuite to have a shower together. They enjoyed soaping each other down, and then standing -- in turn -- under the showerhead to rinse all the soap off; leaving them cleaned and refreshed. They dried themselves and quickly got dressed. Craig ‘phoned down to Reception, and it was agreed that they could keep the room until three o’clock, and not two, as Craig had originally mentioned.

* * * *

In Reception, the duty receptionist ‘phoned the housekeeping department to tell the housekeeper that Room 343 would be unavailable for servicing until after three o’clock.

“Not until after three o’clock?” retorted the Austrian housekeeper. “The room will have to be put off until tomorrow; you know my girls go home at three,” she barked. What she thought about the receptionist wasn’t printable.

“Fine, Helga, we're not busy tomorrow, and won’t need the room until Tuesday. I’ll mark the room as ‘Off’ on the computer.” The receptionist went back to her duties, making sure that she put Room 343's status as ‘Off’.

As Helga put her ‘phone down, she glared at it. Now she’d have to go and tell the chambermaid who was responsible for the third floor middle section that Room 343 was off. ‘Why can’t people stick to the script?’ she thought, as she picked up her clipboard and headed for the goods lift to take her up to the third floor to see the chambermaid in question. While on the third floor, she would also start checking the rooms to make sure that they’d been serviced correctly, and would be available for letting the following day.

* * * *

Craig and Luke left the hotel and decided to go to Woolworth’s again. It wasn’t the Hilton, but the food didn’t look too bad, and they were, by now, quite hungry.

In the café they’d just started serving lunches, so the food was piping hot. They decided on lasagne, with chips on the side; for dessert they chose chocolate fudge cake with added cream, and to help wash it all down, they ordered two mugs of coffee. Craig paid the same young girl as the previous day, and they went and found a table, after making sure that they had all the cutlery and paper napkins they needed.

The lasagne was good, as were the chips, and they sat eating their lunch chatting between each mouthful and looking around them. There was a white haired man reading his paper with a plate pushed to one side, containing the remains of what looked like the breakfast menu. He had obviously been there for some time.

One of the ladies who had been laughing with her friend the previous day was also there with a mug of what must have been coffee, as there was no teapot in sight. Today, she too was reading a newspaper.

“Craig, when can we invite my mum and Michael over for tea? I forgot to ask you when I brought that menu planner home. Mum mentioned your promise to have them for tea.”

“Yes, Luke, I’d forgotten about that. That’s very remiss of me. Well, no time like the present. How about having them on Tuesday evening? You can pick them up and bring them home with you straight from work. It’ll give me time to get dinner started. We can pick up what we need -- for the meal -- tomorrow when we go shopping.”

“Right you are, Craig, I’ll ‘phone mum now,” he said, as he fumbled in his pocket for his mobile.

He scrolled down his address book, located his mum’s number, and pressed ‘call’. He put the mobile to his ear and waited for his mum’s reply.

* * * *

Back in London, in Luke’s mums flat, the telephone rang. She got up off her chair and went to turn the sound down on the television. She then walked over to the ‘phone and picked it up, and using her best ‘phone voice she said, “Hello?” 

She never gave her name: Luke had told her never to do that.

“Hi, Mum, it’s me, Luke.”

“Hello, son, how are you? Did you want anything special?”

“Well, Mum, remember Craig said you and Michael could come for tea one day? How do the two of you fancy coming round on Tuesday?”

“Oooh, that’ll be lovely! But how are we going to get there; we don’t know where he lives, and…?”

“Don’t worry, Mum; I’ll pick you and Michael up when I’ve finished work. Will Michael be there, or has he got a job now?”

“That’ll be lovely, Luke. Are you sure you don’t mind? And no, Michael hasn’t got a job yet. He’s doin’ well on his computer course though, so he’s trying hard to get one.”

“Right, okay, Mum, I’ll pick you and our Michael up on Tuesday. I’m on days now, so you’ll know what time to expect me, won’t you?”

“Okay, Luke. Where are you now?” Luke’s mum liked to keep tabs on her youngest, if at all possible.

“In Southport with Craig,” he replied, knowing it would unleash all kinds of questions.

“Where did you say you are -- Southport? What're you doin’ there, and with Craig did you say? Well I never…”

“Mum, we’re having our lunch, and it’s a long story. We’ll tell you all about it on Tuesday. Bye for now, Mum.”

Luke’s mum put her ‘phone down, a smile spreading across her face as she did so. “I wonder why they went to Southport again?” she muttered to herself. Never mind, she knew that Luke would tell her all about it on Tuesday. She went and turned the sound up on the television, then sat down again and carried on watching the film.

* * * *

Luke raised his eyes heavenwards, at a smiling Craig. Tuesday was definitely going to be one of ‘those’ nights.

“Luke, do you fancy another coffee?” Craig asked, as they started on the chocolate fudge cake. 

The café was starting to fill up again.

“Yeah, okay, why not?” replied Luke.

As Craig rose from his seat to go and join the queue for two more mugs of coffee, they noticed that the second lady had now joined her friend at her table, and almost before she’d sat down, they were chatting and laughing again.

Craig and Luke both smiled seeing them together again, and wondered whether they’d do as much laughing today as they’d done yesterday. Craig -- now in the queue -- judged them to be at least forty plus years old; one of them was possibly older. Not for them the stereotypical middle aged image. They were nicely dressed and definitely not matronly, but not mutton dressed as lamb either. Craig had now reached the hot drinks section and ordered his two mugs of coffee. He paid for them, tucked the four tiny tubs of cream into his pocket, and carried the coffee back to their table where he sat down once more.

“Luke, have we got any U.H.T. milk at home?”

“Yes, two cartons. I knew it would come in handy one day. Just as well, or we’d have no milk for tomorrow if it wasn’t for my forward planning.” Luke grinned.

“Okay, hotshot, one up to you then. I admit it I forgot about it when I was making my plans, but I did make sure we had some cereal for breakfast tomorrow,” said Craig, thinking he’d been clever.

“Well, what would you have done without my U.H.T. then?”

“I give in, I give in,” laughed Craig, holding his hands up in the air. Craig decided to change the subject.

“Hey, this chocolate fudge cake’s not half bad.”

“Yes, it’s really nice; I like it,” answered Luke.

“It’s very moreish,” Craig agreed.

They sat eating their fudge cake, sipping their coffee and chatting. Surely those nearby could see how much in love they were.

The two women were in fits of laughter again. The smaller lady seemed to be the one who made the funny remarks, but they could see that the bigger lady seemed to know what she was going to say next, so would start laughing before her friend had finished whatever it was she had to say. They were obviously friends of long standing, and were attuned to one another.

The man who’d been reading the newspaper rose -- with difficulty -- from his seat, rolled his newspaper up, and made his way towards the exit of the café section, saying good-bye to the bigger lady who smiled at him, said good-bye, and enquired after his health. Pleasantries over, he left the café, and she resumed talking to her friend. As he left, another slightly younger man came in, and also said hello to her. She said hello, this time using his name, and asked after his health. Commenting that he was fine, he chose a table and deposited his shopping bags on a seat. Then he went to purchase a much-needed cup of tea.

Finally, Craig and Luke had finished their fudge cake and coffee. They put their dishes in a neat pile to lighten the load for the young lady cleaning the tables, and left the café section.

“Luke, we’d better go out this way,” Craig pointed to the other end of the store. “I want to buy some newspapers for the journey home.”

“Don’t forget, you said we can buy something to remind us of Southport,” Luke reminded him.

“Right you are,“ replied Craig, adding, “We’ll get the papers and then go back onto Lord Street and have a look in one of those discount book shops. They might have a nice book about Southport that we can keep, to remind us of our visit.”

“That’s a good idea. Come on then, let’s get cracking,” agreed Luke.

They purchased their newspapers and then walked the full length of Woolworth’s back onto Lord Street. They crossed the road, and the first shop they went into had a lovely book about Southport. They took it to the till and paid for it, adding it to the carrier bag containing the newspapers, and then left the store. They turned right and continued walking up the road until they came to the jeweller's that was opposite the hotel. They crossed the road, and made their way up the drive to the revolving doors.

Back in the hotel they got the lift, sharing a brief kiss as the lift bore them upward towards the third floor. Craig had taken the key card with him again and he quickly opened the door. Inside, he grabbed Luke and kissed him. He would have liked to do more, but they had to pack. They broke away from each other and proceeded to pack their bags, making sure that they’d included their shaving tackle and other toiletries. They checked the wardrobe and chest of drawers to make sure that they left nothing behind. No, everything seemed to have been packed into their bags.

They used the loo, washed their hands, and prepared to vacate their room. Craig left a tip by the kettle. They both picked up their bags and left the room in which they’d spent their ‘honeymoon’. A time they’d remember for the rest of their lives.

Downstairs, Craig paid the bill, and handed back the key card. It was the reservations manager again. She smiled at them and asked them if they’d enjoyed their stay.

“Oh, yes,” they said in unison, and smiled at her. She had to laugh, remembering their joint comment the night they’d arrived. They wished her good-bye, and were off through the revolving doors and out of the hotel. They crossed the road and decided to head up one of the side streets to the Promenade.

Once on the Promenade, they crossed over it and turned right and started to walk up towards the Pier entrance. By now it was nearly four o’clock, and they had just over two hours before they needed to be in Chapel Street station to catch the train back to London. They turned and started to walk up the Pier. It was a nice warm day, and the breeze from the Irish Sea made it very pleasant.

At the end of the Pier, they purchased a cup of tea from the café, and sat outside at one of the tables facing the sea and watched the distant traffic of ships and container vessels ferrying their cargo to far off places. They could also see an off shore rig towering out of the sea, like a Goliath.

Eventually it was time for them to begin their walk back up the pier, and then over to the railway station. They used the café toilets first, as the ones on the station didn’t look very inviting, and might even have been closed or in the process of being cleaned. There was no way they could make it back to London without going to the toilet fist. Neither of them liked using the loos on the train.

Ablutions completed, and making sure that they had their bags, they walked back up the pier side by side -- their shoulders almost touching -- and occasionally they would glance at one another and smile. They reached the end of the Pier, crossed over the Promenade, and made their way to Lord Street again. Continuing over the road, they made their way up to Chapel Street and the station. On the corner of Chapel Street and London Street -- the road they’d walked up -- Luke noticed there was a franchise of Toni & Guy.

“Hey look, Craig, another Toni & Guy.”

They looked through the huge plate glass windows. The interior was almost the same as the one they’d visited in Knightsbridge.

“I’m glad you got me to have my hair done, Luke; it’s really easy to do now.” Craig took hold of Luke’s hand that was nearest to him, and squeezed it gently as he gazed into his eyes.

Luke was content to have Craig hold his hand, and didn’t pull it away. ‘If only we could hold hands all the time,’ he thought to himself, as he returned Craig’s gaze. Craig checked his watch. It was time to make their way to the station, to catch their train. It was just as well that they hadn’t brought many clothes, as they’d had to carry their bags with them all afternoon.

They crossed the road and walked up the small arcade to the station forecourt, past the health food store, and Wilkinsons. There was a train already in, so they enquired at the ticket barrier. It was indeed their train, to take them to Wigan. They showed their return tickets, made their way to the train, and climbed aboard. Finding a seat, Luke sat down while Craig removed the newspapers from his bag, put them on his seat, and his bag in the luggage rack with Luke’s. Craig picked the papers up, and sitting down, he handed one to Luke, keeping the other for himself. Sunday’s newspapers were a nuisance with all their supplements, but it would give them something to read on their journey back.

“You okay, Luke?” he asked.

Luke grabbed hold of Craig’s hand, and, taking it up to his mouth, he kissed it.

“I’ve never felt so happy. I’ll never, ever, forget the time we’ve spent here this weekend. Thank you, Craig.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Luke…”

“Yes I do. It was all your idea, and I love you even more for thinking of it,” Luke interrupted.

They felt a jerk, and they were off: back to London to start the beginning of the rest of their lives. They negotiated the second Wigan train; the London train arrived, then they were on the last leg of their journey back to London. 

All those cups of coffee had taken their toll, and both of them had to use the toilet on the train. They were seated quite near to it, which was quite fortuitous, as their seats had been pre-booked and they could easily have been seated quite a distance from the toilet.

Once again they were seated opposite to one another, a table in between them. They attempted to do the Codeword again, in the Mail on Sunday. Every now and then, they allowed their fingertips to touch, and if no one was passing by, they’d actually hold hands.

“Now, now, we don’t want any of that here, you know?”

Craig and Luke jumped, pulled their hands apart quickly, and turned to face the ‘voice’.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 39

 

“Hello, Luke,” said the stranger

Craig shot a glance at Luke; the butterflies back in his stomach. Luke looked at the man in puzzlement.

“Do I know you?” he queried

“Prince of Wales bar... about six or seven weeks ago.”

Luke thought about it for what seemed like a few minutes, then it clicked.

“You’re the guy who asked me up to your room for a drink, aren’t you…? Pete -- that’s your name, isn’t it?”

“Good to see you’ve still got your ‘police head’ on, even when you’re off duty. Do you mind if I sit down? My feet have been killing me all day!”

Without waiting for an answer, he sat down next to Luke, which made Craig feel even more uneasy. Craig, raising his eyebrow, looked at Luke as if to say ‘who’s he?’

“Sorry, Craig -- I met Pete in the bar just after you’d gone back to your room. He’s from Merseyside Police Authority. Canning Place, didn’t you say, Pete?” Luke explained to Craig.

Craig acknowledged the officer and sat quietly. Suddenly it dawned on Pete who, exactly, Craig was.

“Sorry, aren’t you Craig Gilmore?” Pete asked.

Craig nodded.

“That talk you gave, it was brilliant. I really hope it made a difference. They’re still pretty much homophobic in Liverpool, you know, but it’s changing slowly."

Craig smiled. He’d done his best with the talk, and was glad that someone else -- other than his colleagues -- had found it interesting. He continued to look at Pete. Craig reckoned he was about fortyish; a bit like Bruce Willis, but with hair. With the same easy smile, and laid back manner.

“Anyway,” continued Pete, “what’re you doing back in my neck of the woods again so soon?”

“We’ve been on our honeymoon,” replied Luke, grabbing hold of Craig’s hand and squeezing it,

Craig was amazed at Luke. There was certainly no holding him back now.

“Bloody Hell! On honeymoon, eh, how marvellous? So when did you two get together then?”

“We’ve been living together just over two weeks now; we’ve been a couple for about five weeks; but it’s been off and on over the last two years or so,” answered Luke. “It’s a long story,” he finished.

“What are you doing on the train to London?” Craig asked, changing the subject, as he didn’t want to have to elucidate on why it had taken him and Luke so long to get together.

“I’m due at the ‘Yard' in the morning, and I’ve combined it with a few days off to see my friend. I’ve been trying to get him to transfer up, but you know what some Londoners are like! They think the world stops north of Watford Gap.” Pete smiled at them both.

“Is he in the force?” asked Craig.

“Yes, he’s in SO19; but he’s so far in the closet, he’s in Narnia,” replied Pete. “He’s so terrified that someone’ll find out, that he tends to act homophobic at times. Really gets up my nose, I can tell you. We’ve finished a few times because of it. One of those times was just before I asked you up for coffee -- sorry, Craig, I didn’t know I was stepping on anyone’s toes.”

“I was married at the time,” said Luke. “It wasn’t just an excuse to get away from you,” he added.

“Oh, I see, part of the long story. I understand.” Pete nodded as he spoke.

“You don’t,” muttered Craig, wishing he could have Luke back to himself again.

“Sorry, Craig, I wasn’t thinking. It was just so nice to see Luke again, and yourself of course. You’ll want to spend the rest of the journey alone, I understand. Back to work tomorrow, is it?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” answered Luke, who then added, “Thanks anyway. Nice seeing you again. Good luck with your friend.”

Craig nodded and waved as he walked away.

”See you sometime!” he shouted back to them, as he was part way up the carriage.

“Oh, Luke, I thought he was never going to go. I know it’s selfish, but I just wanted these last few hours alone with you, as a way of lengthening our honeymoon.” Craig clasped Luke’s hand and looked into his eyes.

“I understand, love. That’s what I want too. I wonder who his friend is? Do you know of anyone in SO19 who’s gay?” Luke asked.

“You must be joking,” replied Craig. “They’re supposed to be the hardnut elite -- no wonder he’s still in the closet. Can you imagine how his colleagues would treat him?” Craig shook his head and turned his attention to the Codeword again.

Come on, Ashton, what do you think that is?” He pointed to a partly formed word, and once more they were in a world of their own, their hands touching from time to time, causing them to look up and lock eyes.

Finally they arrived at Euston Station. Craig stood up and dragged their bags down of the luggage rack. Craig and Luke, each carrying their own bag, walked down the aisle and stepped down off the train.

Following the rest of the passengers, they headed for the taxi rank and stood to wait their turn. The people in front of them took their cab, and Craig and Luke’s cab drew up to a stop in front of them. A blue Mondeo. They looked at each other and shook their heads. It was the one they’d both ridden in, separately, when the Will Young CD had been playing.

“No, it won’t be on again,” Craig said to Luke, as he smiled at him.

“Want to bet on it, Gilmore? How about puttin’ your money where your mouth is? Ten pound says it’s on. You up for it then?”

“Right, Ashton, you’re on,” replied Craig.

“Oy, you two, you getting’ in or wha’?” said the impatient driver.

“Err… yes, mate, sorry,” said Craig, as he and Luke piled into the back of the cab, giving the driver their home address.

There was silence as they sat down. Craig looked at Luke. “Seems you owe me…”

The next track of the Will Young CD interrupted Craig’s flow.

“See, I told you, Gilmore! That’ll be ten pound, please,” a jubilant Luke said as he held out his hand towards Craig. “Come on, pay up.”

As Craig put his hand in his trouser pocket, Will was getting into his stride. Craig offered the ten-pound note to Luke, saying, “You’ll have to pay for the cab now; I haven’t got enough cash.” 

“Oh no, Gilmore, don’t try to pull that one. You can owe me until tomorrow, and then I want my ten pounds. I won it fair and square. You agreed to the bet.” Luke was laughing at his lover as he spoke. Craig just pouted, and handed the money over.

They sat and listened to the song, as it continued.

# …The mood is right, the time is tight,  
Let’s get heavenly,  
So lock the door, kill the lights,  
Just give yourself to me. #

They looked at each another, and held hands as he continued.

# I get the strangest feeling,  
Something tells me summer’s on its way,  
Lover won’t you stay?

I get this feelin’,

A summer feelin’,

Lover won’t you stay?  
Lover won’t you stay?  
Oh yeah. #

They moved closer together, as the song continued, and the driver, looking through his rear view mirror, gave an exasperated sigh and said, “For Gawd’s sake, kiss him! If my fella didn’t kiss me while that was on, I’d want to know the reason why. Well go on, then, yer know yer want to!”

As Craig and Luke leaned in to kiss one another, Will was just finishing the song.

# …And I get the strangest feelin’,  
Something tells me summer’s on its way,  
Lover, won’t you stay?  
Lover won’t you stay?  
Lover won’t you stay?  
Lover won’t you? #

Craig and Luke broke apart as the song ended. The drive smiled at them through his mirror.

“Not a bad singer, is he?” he asked. 

Craig and Luke could only nod. There was something surreal about it all. The two of them, sat in the back of a cab, with a big burly London cab driver telling them to have a kiss, thus admitting that he himself was gay. He -- they later admitted to one another -- reminded them of Julian with his huge physique, but without the piercing and tattoos.

The taxi finally stopped outside their home and they both climbed out. Craig made a mental note to visit an ATM tomorrow. Paying Luke that ten pounds had cleaned him out, especially after paying the cab fare. They were so anxious to get indoors, they didn’t notice the People Carrier parked down the road. 

Craig opened the door and placed his bag inside, on the floor. Then he took Luke’s bag off him and placed it alongside his own. Before Luke could argue, Craig picked him up and made to carry him over the threshold.

“Craig… Craig!“ exclaimed Luke.

“Just shut up! I promised you that I’d carry you over the threshold -- now I have.”

He carried him into the hall and kicked the front door shut with the heel of his shoe. He put Luke down, but continued to hold him. Craig gazed at his face, his eyes, and his mouth.

“Oh God, Luke, I love you,” he whispered with a catch in his voice.

He pulled Luke closer and kissed him softly; on his eyes, his cheeks, his neck, and finally back to his mouth. They shared several gentle kisses then broke away from each other, both a bit fidgety.

“Yes, I know, you need the loo, well so do I,” quipped Luke, “I’ll race yer for it.”

Craig groaned. Where does Luke get his energy from? he wondered. When Craig didn’t answer him, Luke thought he wasn’t bothered, when suddenly Craig made a dash for it and hit the stairs, two at a time, and was almost at the top before Luke had realised what was happening.

“Gilmore… you cheat!” shouted Luke, “I thought you weren’t bothered, and didn’t wanna race.”

“You know what thought did, don’t you, Ashton?” Craig shouted down just before he shut the bathroom door.

Luke ran up the stairs and banged on the bathroom door, “Come on, Gilmore!”

“Be a love and bring the bags up,” Craig called from inside the bathroom.

“What did your last servant die of? Oh yeah, I know, you’ve told me, haven’t you? Well you’ve a long way to go before that happens to me, Gilmore, so you’d better make sure you’re up to it. I’ll have to give you three shredded wheat for your brekkie, won’t I?” shouted Luke, as he went back downstairs to collect both bags.

In the bathroom, Craig was going over what Luke had said, with a quizzical look on his face and muttering to himself. “Shredded wheat… what’s he talking about… Shredded wheat?” Then the penny dropped, while he was washing his hands. Ages ago there’d been an advert on television, which had said that only the strongest men -- usually, athletes -- could eat three shredded wheat. He laughed as he thought about it, and opened the bathroom door. Luke shot in under his arm, making him jump.

“The bags are in the bedroom, lover. I’ll let you do the unpacking; I’ve got to conserve my energy. I don’t know when I might need it.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Craig, pushed the other man outside, and slammed the bathroom door.

Craig had to smile to himself as he walked into the bedroom, where he dutifully began to empty the two bags. He put their razors and toilet bags on the chest of drawers, and the soiled clothes he left in a heap on the floor, to which he added the clothes that he was now taking off.

Luke finished in the bathroom, and walked into the bedroom to see Craig, stripped off and ready for action, lying on top of the bed waiting for him.

He couldn’t get his own clothes off fast enough. Being a bit tidier than Craig, he picked all the soiled clothes off the floor, shot back into the bathroom, and put them in the linen basket. Back in the bedroom, he launched himself from half way between the door and the bed, and threw himself on to the bed. Quick as a flash, Craig rolled out of the way, or Luke would have landed on top of him.

“Bloody Hell, Luke, you nearly ruined me forever then!” exclaimed Craig

“Well you did say that you’d always love me, whatever…” quipped Luke

“Yes, I know, but I didn’t intend for you to incapacitate me so soon,” interrupted Craig.

Craig rolled back towards Luke and put his arms around him, pulling him in close. He could feel the full length of Luke’s body against his.

“Luke, my angel… God, how I love you,” his voice was seductive, and full of longing.

“Oh, Craig, you’ll never know how much I love you.”

“You could help me try to imagine,” Craig replied, starting to nibble at Luke’s ear. Craig knew he liked it, and Luke knew that it was only the beginning of something better to come.

Luke pulled Craig's head so that he faced him. He needed to kiss him, like he needed oxygen; like he needed food and water. Luke knew that there would never come a time when he didn’t need him. Craig was his life.

* * * *

Outside in the People carrier, Tom had seen them arrive home. He now pulled away and drove back to Carl’s house to report to him. He wondered what he’d say when he reported that Craig had actually carried Luke over the threshold.

He wasn’t really sure why Carl had this fixation with the big fellow. Still, his not to reason why. Carl paid him, and the ‘Piper always called the tune’. Tom was tired now, and knew that he’d have to be back early in the morning to see what time they went out. Whatever time it was would establish their movements for the week. 

Carl still hadn’t said why he was to keep tabs on them, but no doubt he would do so eventually.

* * * *

The next morning the alarm went off and Craig felt like throwing it at the wall. He and Luke had made love for what felt like most of the night. ‘God, it was good,’ he reflected. Now that Luke had experienced all facets of gay lovemaking, there was no stopping him. Not that Craig was complaining; it was just that the alarm clock had gone off too early, or so he thought until he looked at his watch on the bedside table. He jumped out of bed.

“Luke… Luke…! Come on, love, we’ve got to have a shower.”

Luke, still dopey, opened one eye and tried to drag Craig back.

"Oh no you don’t! Come on, sleepy head, you get in the shower first; I’ll go and put the kettle on and get the cereal out.”

He shook Luke, who grudgingly dragged himself out of bed. “Put the stuff in the washing machine while you’re at it,” muttered Luke, as he stretched and yawned at the same time.

“Your request has been noted,” said Craig, as he raised his eyebrow and padded along the landing to the bathroom with just his boxers on. 

He used the loo, washed his hands, then he emptied the contents of the linen basket onto the floor and gathered it all up in his arms. He lumbered down the stairs -- very carefully -- unable to see where he was going because of the clothes piled so high in his arms.

In the kitchen, he dropped the clothes on the floor. He dragged out the jeans and black T-shirts, putting them in a separate pile. He’d learnt his lesson years ago, when he’d washed everything together and ended up with pale airforce blue T-shirts, instead of the white ones he’s put in the wash with his jeans.

The light coloured garments he placed in the washing machine, added the liquid soap sachet and fabric softener, chose the wash cycle he wanted, and switched on.

He filled the kettle and switched that on, then collected the cereal, dishes, and U.H.T. milk from a cupboard, and put them on the kitchen table. Then Craig went back upstairs. 

Luke had just finished in the shower as Craig walked into the bathroom. He’d left it running, as he knew Craig would be back up in no time at all. They shared a brief kiss, and then Luke went to the bedroom and Craig entered the shower. 

Luke dressed and then ran down the stairs, two at a time. He went into the kitchen, grabbed two mugs and the coffee off the countertop, and the U.H.T. milk off the table, and made two mugs of coffee. He shook the cereal into the two bowls and sat down to eat his. In what seemed like no time at all, Craig was downstairs, sitting opposite Luke, eating his cereal and drinking his coffee. As they sat there, a frown appeared on Craig’s face.

“What’s up, love, are you okay?” asked a concerned Luke.

It’s all right, Luke; it’s just a headache I get now and then. I’ve had them -- from time to time -- ever since that beating I took at St. Hugh’s,” Craig replied, wiping his hand across his forehead.

“Have you got anything for it?” asked a contrite Luke.

He hated being reminded of that time. It should have been him that was beaten up, only he’d gone to the toilet and Craig had stayed with the paedophile that Mickey had come to arrest.

“I’ve got some painkillers somewhere, that I take,” replied Craig, adding, “I don’t get the headaches very often, but when I do they can be quite bad. I suppose a bit like migraine." He paused and pointed to a cupboard. "They’re in that cupboard over there, Luke,” Craig said, as he remembered where he’d put them. “Can you get them for me, love?”

Luke shot off his seat and found the painkillers, then picked a glass out of a cupboard and poured some water into it. This he handed to Craig, along with the tablets then sat down again.

“Why didn’t you tell me before now about these headaches?” asked Luke, now really worried about his lover.

“Because, Luke, I forget about them in between times. Please don’t worry about me -- I’ll be as right as rain in about half an hour. I’ll be okay to go to work, honest, love.” Craig tried to reassure Luke. He wasn’t sure that he’d succeeded, but at least Luke let it drop.

Luke only let it drop because there wasn’t much he could do about it at the moment. Luke decided that he would ask Gina about it as soon as he could, when she wasn’t too busy. ‘What the hell,’ he thought; he’d ask her as soon as the briefing was over. He needed to know how serious it was, and he knew that Gina would tell him the truth this time: no more lies. He also decided that he’d drive Craig to work, on the pretext that there was no point in taking two cars when they were going shopping straight from work. Luke decided that he would mention it to Craig, just before they were due to leave the house.

“Do you want any more coffee, Craig?” asked Luke, to lighten the atmosphere.

“No thanks, love; the coffee probably doesn’t help. I’ll have some hot water though.”

Luke got up and switched the kettle back on, and grabbed another mug for Craig’s hot water. He made himself another cup of coffee, and handed Craig his hot water.

“It’s supposed to be good for the skin, you know?”

“What is?” asked Craig, wondering what on earth Luke was talking about.

“The hot water… it’s supposed to be good for your skin,” laughed Luke.

“Are you saying that I need help to keep my skin beautiful, Ashton?” Craig pouted.

“Well, if you don’t start shaving a bit closer, Gilmore, I will,” said Luke, rubbing his chin, which Craig had to admit was looking a little red.

“Luke, love, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think you were after me so much, that I didn’t have time to shave properly. We’ll have to cut back from five times a night to three,” Craig laughed, carrying the joke on.

“Hump!” said Luke. “Just you try it, Gilmore. I’ll divorce you if you try,” said Luke, looking into Craig beautiful brown eyes and smiling.

“Right, Gilmore, have you finished?” asked Luke, getting business like. It was time to leave for work.

“Yeah, okay, I think. What are we doing about getting to work?” asked Craig, hoping that Luke would offer to drive, as the headache was quite bad today -- the worst he’d had for a while. He certainly hadn’t had any since he and Luke had got together, so maybe they were getting less and less frequent as time went by.

“Err… well it seems a bit daft to go in two cars, don’t you think, when we’re going shopping tonight?” said Luke, hoping that Craig would ask him to drive.

“Well it’s up to you,” replied Craig, putting the ball in Luke’s court.

“How about if I drive you to Barton Street, then go on to Sun Hill? How does that grab ya, lover?" Luke crossed his fingers behind his back.

“Yep, that’s a good idea, and it’ll save me having to come and pick you up,” said Craig, now relieved. “Okey dokey, then let’s get the show on the road. Leave the dishes until tonight, Luke. It’ll take you a bit longer to get to work, if you’ve got to drop me off first.”

Craig stood up and took their dirty dishes to the sink, where he put them in the washing up bowl and left them to soak. Luke had a quick look in the cupboards, and made a mental note of what was needed. He could make a proper list later, during refs. They went to the loo, washed their hands, collected their jackets from the bedroom, and headed back downstairs. In the hallway, they shared a loving kiss that lasted a little longer than they planned for, but then they weren’t going to see one another all day. 

“I love you, Craig Gilmore.”

“I love you, Luke Ashton,” Craig said, as he put his hand in his pocket and drew out his car keys, adding, “Here you are, Luke; take my car, love.”

“Wowee, you’re going to let me drive your car? That is an honour! Thank you, kind sir,” said Luke, giving an exaggerated bow in front of Craig. 

Craig gave him a gentle punch on the arm, and the pair of them left the house laughing. His headache was beginning to diminish slightly, but hadn’t yet completely gone. ‘Yes,’ he thought, ‘I’ve done the right thing getting Luke to drive.’ 

Luke, looking at him, could see that he was still quite pale. ‘Yes,’ he thought, ‘I’m glad I’m driving.’

They walked together to the car, after Craig had locked the front door. Luke got in the driver’s side of Craig’s car, and Craig quite happily got in the passenger seat. Luke indicated his intention to drive off the hard standing, and he drove onto the road. He noticed the People Carrier was there again. It was too early in the morning for the owner to be visiting family or friends. Luke decided that he was going to get to the bottom of this, if it took him all day. He’d do another PNC check, get the address again, and go and call on them on some pretext or other.

But sort it out he would.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 40

By the time that Luke dropped him off at Barton Street, Craig was looking a bit more like his usual self.

“Thanks, love, I’ll see you later; then we can go shopping. Have you made a list of what you want?” Craig asked.

“No, not yet, but I will during refs. How’s the headache now -- has it gone?” Luke enquired.

“Yes, all but gone now, Luke. I’ll just make sure that I don’t have any coffee today,” he said, as he turned to go.

“Oi!” said Luke.

“What?” asked Craig, in the way that turned Luke’s heart to mush.

“You forgot to kiss me.”

“Bloody Hell, Luke... you mean you want me to kiss you out here? In front of the nick?”

“If I minded, I wouldn’t have asked, would I?” said Luke, sticking his head out of the window.

Craig dutifully kissed Luke on the cheek.

“Lips, Gilmore, lips!”

“Shit, Luke, You’ll have me late for the briefing,” he said, as he leaned over and kissed Luke on the lips.

“See you tonight, Gilmore; oh, and watch the language will you, I’m only a baby.” Luke laughed. Putting the car into gear, he drove off, leaving a very bemused Craig Gilmore in his wake.

* * * *

“Language, indeed,” he muttered to himself. “After the things he said to me in Southport. Wait until I see him later,” he finished.

“What was that, Sarge?” asked Nick as he walked up to the entrance.

“Oh… nothing Nick, just muttering to myself, that’s all.”

“They can put ya away for that, ya know?” laughed Nick, as they walked inside and were buzzed through by Jackie, the front desk clerk. They continued chatting as they went up the stairs.

Craig walked into the Sergeants' locker room and got changed. It was true; his headache had gone, and he hoped it didn’t come back again for a long time, if at all. Inspector Jones was taking the briefing today, but Craig still had to be there, bright and early, as an example to the PCs.

Now changed, he went to his office, then to the vending machine. He was about to punch in the numbers for his usual cup of coffee, when he remembered saying to Luke that he’d stay off coffee for the whole day. He checked the menu, and then punched in the numbers for a cup of tea.

He grimaced as he took a sip. Vending machine tea wasn’t exactly Typhoo, but it would have to do for today. Carrying the polystyrene cup, he walked into the Bbriefing room.

“’Ave a nice weekend, did ya, Sarge?” asked Nick Klein, all ready and waiting for the rest of the relief to turn up.

“Yes thanks, Nick. Luke and I went up to Southport for the weekend,” replied Craig. He wasn’t going to pussyfoot around any more; but before he could say anything else, the rest of the relief started drifting in.

“Mornin’, Sarge,” said a couple of the PCs.

“Did ya stay in the same room you ‘ad at the Federation convention, then, Sarge?” continued Nick, thinking that this time he’d have something to tell Gary.

“We certainly did, Nick.”

“Bloody Hell, lads, ya shoulda seen it. Bloody big suite it was, wasn’ it, Sarge?” said Nick, turning round to look at the rest of the assembled coppers.

“It was, Nick, and we thoroughly enjoyed ourselves, I might add. Right now, come on[RH1]; let’s have a bit of order. The Inspector will be here in a minute.” Craig was once more in charge. 

Normally, he wouldn’t dream of telling the relief what he’d been doing or where he’d been, but on this occasion he was so happy at the way things had worked out, that he made an exception.

The Inspector chose that moment to walk in, and soon the briefing was under way with Inspector Jones giving out the duties. Craig was paired with Nick, in Sierra Eight Three, as they were a couple of officers down. Craig sighed. He was tired, but at least this way he would be out of the station with the chance of some fresh air today, which would hopefully prevent any further headaches.

* * * *

Luke arrived at Sun Hill with minutes to spare. He parked Craig’s car in the yard, locked it, and ran up the ramp like a track athlete. He just managed to get changed and reach the briefing room as Gina Gold walked in. She gave him one of her withering glances.

“Glad to see you could grace us with your presence, PC Ashton!” she barked.   
She couldn’t have the relief knowing the state of the relationship between her and Luke.

“Sorry, Ma’am, a bit delayed that’s all.”

“Hump!” was all she said in reply.

“Right you lot, listen up, as I don’t want to have to repeat myself, is that clear?”

“Ma’am,” the assembled coppers answered in unison.

She dished out the duties for the day, putting Luke in CAD with Fred Fullerton. She’d done that on purpose. She knew that Luke was bound to be tired after his weekend away with Craig, and she didn’t want him falling asleep where the public could see him. If she was really honest, she wasn’t bothered if he was tired or not, he had his duties to do; but she wanted details, a full rundown on their weekend. She was like a schoolgirl wanting the low down on her friend's weekend away. In CAD, she could keep her eye on him, and wheedle the information out of him.

“Right, dismissed!” she snapped, and they all drifted out of the room to go to their allotted duties.

“PC Ashton, my office -- now,” she shouted down the corridor to a disappearing Luke Ashton.

“What yer been up to, then?” asked Gary, who was rushing out to join Tony in Sierra Eight Five.

“I don’t know, Gary, but I’m sure I’m going to find out,” muttered Luke, as he turned to go back to Inspector Gold’s office.

Luke knew full well that he hadn’t done anything wrong -- he hadn’t had time to -- it was just Gina being her usual nosy self and wanting a full report on his weekend away with Craig. He had a feeling that she’d known all about it, somehow.

“Ma’am?” he said, as he reached the open door to her office.

“Come in, come in, and close the door.” She motioned with her hands, too, a smile breaking out across her face.

“Well?”

“Well, what, Ma’am?”

“I’ll give you ‘Well, what, Ma’am?’... How was the weekend? Where did you go?”

“How do you know I went anywhere at the weekend, Ma’am?”

“God give me strength, Luke; how do you think you got the same time off as Craig, when you were really rostered to work?”

Luke smiled at her, remembering the Sunday evening that she’d visited them and her telling him then that he was off. It all clicked into place now.

“Thanks for that, Ma’am. We had a wonderful time, and we also put a few more demons to bed while we were there.”

“I bet that wasn’t all you put to bed, was it, eh? Anyway, where did he take you?"

“Southport, Gina.” If they were talking about him and Craig, there was no way he was going to keep on calling her 'Ma’am'.

“Southport? Oh well, I suppose he had his reason for taking you there?”

“He did, Gina, and it was lovely. He bought me this,” Luke said, as he pulled out the chain round his neck to rest outside his collar, showing off the half talisman.

“Did he buy you that? Must have more money than bloody sense!” she exclaimed.

“He’s got the other half round his neck,” Luke said proudly.

“Silly old sod,” she said. “He must be going soft in his old age,” she finished, but at the same time wondering if Adam would wear something like that. She liked the idea of it herself.

“Okay, Luke, back to your duties now, and I’ll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don’t fall asleep while you're in CAD. I don’t think PC Fullerton would notice, even if you did. He’ll be too busy with his crossword. Off you go.” Gina was now fully back in Inspector mode, but making a mental note to invite Craig and Luke over to her place, and then she’d get the details out of them.

“Ma’am,” said Luke respectfully, knowing full well that Gina was only giving up on him for now.

Luke went to the gents before going to CAD. It would probably be a long morning. Walking up the corridor toward the CAD room, he rang Craig.

* * * *

Craig and Nick were parked up, near a mobile refreshment van. Nick had gone to get them a cup of tea.

Craig’s mobile rang and he dragged it out of his pocket. He smiled when he saw who was calling him.

“Hi, Luke, are you okay?”

“Yes, love, I’m fine. Just thought I’d let you know that the ‘wicked witch’ wants a complete rundown on the events of the weekend, so don’t be surprised if she rings up with an invitation to her place. I take it that you told her it was going to be a special weekend?”

“Well I had to tell her something so that I could make sure that you got the weekend off. Did she say she’d ‘phone?” asked Craig, smiling all the same. He knew Gina only too well.

“No, she didn’t, but I could practically see the cogs going round in her head,” replied Luke.

“Do you mind if she does ‘phone?” asked Craig.

“No, as long as it isn’t tomorrow. Don’t forget we’re having Mum and Michael down for tea.”

“Okay, love, I’ll just wait and see if she ‘phones. I won’t ‘phone her, don’t you worry about it. Have to go, Luke, Nick's just coming back with the tea. Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” replied Luke.

Craig cancelled the call as Nick got to the car. Craig opened the door for him, and took the two steaming cups off him whilst he got in the driver’s seat. He handed a cup to him after he closed the car door, and they sat there chatting and drinking their tea until a shout came their way.

Later, when they were parked up again, Nick apologised for having embarrassed him when he talked about the room at the hotel.

“Don’t worry about it, Nick. Makes a change for me to be able to talk about my partner. After all, I’ve had to listen to the rest of you going on about your conquests often enough.” He smiled and then added, “I won’t, however, be making a habit of it.”

Their day proceeded pretty much the same way as it had begun. They drove around, keeping an eye on things, with the odd shout, mostly to sort kids out who were starting to act up now that the weather had changed.

* * * *

In Sun Hill, Luke, in the CAD room, was also having an uneventful day. He was busy writing out his shopping list, and Fred -- as predicted by Gina -- was doing a new crossword puzzle.

Luke also did another PNC check on the People Carrier, and wrote down the name and address of the registered owner.

Gina had popped her head around the door, from time to time. Almost as if on cue, she appeared once more.

“Everything okay in here, chaps?” she asked. On this particular occasion, she had a manila envelope in her hand.

“Fine thank you, Ma’am,” they both said. Fred, trying to hide his new crossword book under some papers, didn’t go unnoticed by Gina, who chose to ignore it for now.

‘I’ve met some dozy sods in the force,’ she thought, but she knew that when necessary, Fred Fullerton could come up with the goods on the local criminal fraternity. He was just like Reg on that score. His ability to retain information was legend. He was a bit like a young David Bowie in appearance. The same fair hair, and slim face. ‘Pity he doesn’t sing like him too,’ she thought, ‘he’d have been great at ‘Cop Idol.’

“Oh, I almost forgot, Luke: a man left this for you at the front desk,” she said, handing him the manila envelope.

He thanked her and opened it quickly. It was a cheque. The refunded deposit on the flat he’d just given notice on.

As soon as the shift was over, Luke rushed to the PC’s locker room and changed into his civvies. He left the station, going down the ramp -- now the beautiful ramp -- and headed for Craig’s car.

“He lets you borrow his car, does he?” shouted Gina, adding, “It must be love!” She smiled at Luke as she got into her own car, and waved as she drove past him.

Luke fastened his seat belt, switched on the engine, and indicated his intention to drive out of the yard to go and meet his partner.

* * * *

At Barton Street, Craig and Nick signed off and went their separate ways to get changed. 

“See ya, Sarge,” said Nick

“See you tomorrow, Nick; and don’t forget what I said about the Sergeant’s Exams.”

Craig changed quickly. He wanted to be outside waiting for Luke when he arrived. He was looking forward to seeing him, even though they’d only been apart for the length of their shifts. Just thinking about Luke was causing a twitch in his nether regions, which would be okay if he’d had his jacket on and it was zipped up. But it was too warm, and he had his jacket hung over his shoulder with his finger hooked in the collar. ‘Right,’ he thought, ‘what are we going to give to Jenny and Michael for their evening meal tomorrow?’ He had to think of something to get his mind off Luke!

He didn’t have to wait long. Luke drew up in Craig’s car, leant over, and opened the passenger door for him. Craig climbed in and leant over to kiss Luke.

“I’ve missed you, Ashton,” whispered Craig.

“I’ve missed you too, Gilmore,” replied Luke in equally hushed tones.

“If you’d been here a few minutes earlier, I’d have had you on the steps if I could.”

“I’d have let you, too,” said Luke, as he took hold of Craig’s hand and placed it on his crotch.

“Bloody Hell, Luke, we’ll have to calm down, we’ve got shopping to do!”

“Yes, I know, but doesn’t it feel great, eh?” Luke grinned like a mischievous schoolboy, making Craig laugh.

They decide that they would go to Tescos. When they arrived, Luke signalled and turned into the car park. It was very busy, even for a Monday evening, but they still managed to share a brief kiss before they got out of the car. Luke locked the door and handed the keys to Craig, who raised his eyebrow, as if questioning Luke’s actions.

“Your chauffeur has clocked off for the night; it’s your turn now, Gilmore.” Luke stuck his tongue out at Craig, and jogged off to the entrance of the store to collect a trolley after he’d placed a pound coin in the slot on the handle. He pulled the trolley away from the long line that had just been pushed there by one of Tescos’ employees.

“You've got the list, Luke?” asked Craig.

Luke stuffed his hand into his jacket pocket and brought out a sheet of A4 paper.

“Bloody Hell, Luke, how many are we shopping for?”

“It was the only piece of paper I could find in CAD. Anyway, it meant that I could write the words big enough for you to read -- you know, with you being so old.” He laughed at Craig and moved himself, and the trolley, out of the way of Craig’s fist, as the latter went to punch Luke’s arm.

“Just you wait, Ashton,” he laughed.

“Oh, believe me, I’m waiting,” said Luke with a catch in his voice, as he locked eyes with his lover.

“Food shopping time, Luke,” said Craig in his best Sergeant's voice.

“Sarge,” replied Luke, knowing only too well why Craig had adopted his Sergeant's manner. They’d never get anything done otherwise.

Luke had decided on a 'Lamb and Apricot' casserole that he’d put in the slow cooker before he left for work the next morning. That way, when Craig got home, he’d only have to peel the potatoes and leave them ready, and maybe put some frozen peas in a pan. It also meant that Craig would have time to tidy up and wash any dishes that had been left to soak from breakfast time.

They shopped happily together, Craig adding the odd item to the trolley, and Luke putting it back on the shelf if he didn’t think it was necessary. If Craig really wanted it, he would pick it up again, and bury it under some of the other items in the trolley, when Luke wasn’t looking. What he didn’t realise was that Luke was totally aware of what Craig was doing, but chose to ignore it. If Craig really wanted the item, then that was fine.

Funnily enough they saw Joe Kincaid again. This time he was with a man. They didn’t stop to chat; they just acknowledged each other. After they’d walked on, Luke suddenly remembered who the bloke was. It was the guy from the domestic that he and Kerry had been called to, just after their return to duty after their honeymoon. That was where Luke had first met Joe. Obviously Joe’s friend must have ‘come out’ to his wife too, and then got in touch with Joe again. Luke smiled at the thought. He was glad that Joe had someone now.

Coming back to reality, Luke realised he’d not got something on the list.

“Craig, can you go and get a Black Forest Gateau from the freezer section, love, while I join this queue?”

“What size d’you want: large or small?”

“What d’you think? Our Michael’s coming!”

“A big one.” Craig nodded and strode off to the freezers, looking for the dessert section.

Luke started to pile the goods onto the conveyer belt at the checkout. By the time that Craig returned with tomorrow’s dessert, Luke was starting to pack the scanned goods. After the last item had been scanned and packed, Luke paid the bill using his credit card.

“Luke?” questioned Craig.

“I’ll tell you outside,” answered Luke.

They pushed their loaded trolley out of the supermarket and over to their car. Craig opened the boot and they carefully loaded the carrier bags into it, next to the spare wheel and necessary tools for an emergency. Luke took the trolley to the nearest trolley park, retrieved his pound coin, and then walked back to Craig. They both climbed back into the car.

“Come on, hotshot, how come you’re so free with your credit card today?” enquired Craig of Luke as soon as they’d settled themselves in the car.

“Well you know that I gave notice to the landlord? I knew he wouldn’t have any trouble re-letting the flat, and I was proved right. The new tenants moved in on Saturday, and the landlord was so pleased that I’d left the flat nice and clean, that he brought my deposit round to the station this afternoon. So I’ll be able to pay the cheque into the bank and have it cleared before I have to pay my credit card bill.”

“Luke, we’ll have to talk about finances, now that we’re living together.”

“Okay, but not now, eh?”

“Okay, but soon, Luke.” He knew that Luke didn’t like discussing things, but this was something that Craig was adamant about, and it would be talked about, come hell or high water.

Craig checked his rear view mirror, signalled, and pulled out of the parking space and drove slowly to the petrol forecourt. He got out and filled the tank up with petrol, which he too paid for by credit card. He got back in behind the steering wheel, fastened his seat belt, switched the engine on, and looked behind him. Then they were off once more, this time for home.

They arrived home -- having chatted to one another most of the way about their respective days -- passing the People Carrier on the way. Luke took a furtive glance as they passed it. The driver had his window down and appeared to be on his mobile ‘phone. He looked a bit like Robert de Niro. He had the same dark hair and swarthy looks. In fact he looked like de Nero did when he was portraying a villain.

Parked up on the hard standing once more, they got out of the car. Craig went to open the front door, and Luke began to haul the carrier bags out of the boot and place them on the ground. They were all out when Craig came back, so he locked the car and helped Luke take their shopping indoors. Once inside, they took it all into the kitchen and left some of it on the floor, while some they put on the table.

“Come here, Luke,” said Craig, holding out his arms, desperate to feel Luke’s body against his.

Luke walked into the circle of Craig’s arms and they kissed, long and passionately. Coming up for air, Luke remembered the gateau. It would defrost if he didn’t get it into the freezer. He pulled away from Craig and let go of him.

“What’s wrong?” Craig began to panic; maybe things weren’t going to be okay after all.

Luke leaned back and kissed him lightly on the lips, and said, “Craig, I’ve got to put the gateau in the freezer, love, I won’t be a moment."

“As long as that’s all you’re going to put away.” Craig sounded so seductive and sexy that there was no way Luke was going to put anything else away. 

There was nothing in the bags that would come to any harm if left overnight. Quickly he retrieved the gateau from its bag, opened the freezer, and placed it inside, shoving some veggies out of the way to make room for it.

“Now, where were we?” he whispered to Craig, as he sidled back into his arms again. 

They kissed once more, and then, arm in arm, they made their way out of the kitchen and along the hall to the stairs. They broke away from each other, and taking Craig’s hand, Luke led the way upstairs.

Later, much later, as they lay in a post coital glow, they were whispering and kissing one another, revelling in the love they had for one another. Eventually, after checking the time, they got up and went to the bathroom together for a shower. They were stood under the water together, still kissing and cuddling, when a thought occurred to Luke.

“Gilmore, we’ve still got all that shopping to put away before we can make something to eat for dinner. You should have let me put it away before.” Luke conveniently forgot that before, he’d been quite happy for the shopping to stay on the floor all night.

“We’ll have takeaway,” replied Craig, as he started to soap Luke.

“That’s not on the menu planner,” argued Luke.

“Lists are meant to be broken; now shut up and help me with my shower,” said Craig, as he handed the soap to Luke.

“Your wish is my command, oh, Master,” replied Luke. Soaping Craig down was much better than putting shopping away.

Downstairs, later, Craig ‘phoned for the takeaway while Luke began to find spaces in the cupboards for the tins and packets they’d bought. Craig opened a bottle of wine, got two glasses down, and poured some of the wine into each glass and handed one to Luke.

“I love you, Luke, I always will.” Craig‘s voice had a catch in it.

“I love you too, Craig, forever.”

They chinked glasses and took a sip. They were about to exchange kisses again when the doorbell rang. It would be the takeaway. Craig went to the door, took it off the deliveryman, and paid him for it. As he was closing the door, he noticed that the People Carrier was no longer there.

He took the food into the kitchen, where Luke had already placed two plates on the table, after putting the rest of the shopping bags on the floor. Craig was going to share the food out between them. He’d ordered Chinese, but not a banquet; just chicken and cashew nuts, and beef and green peppers. He opened the foil trays and spooned some of each out onto the waiting plates. They sat at the kitchen table, a fork in one hand, and a glass in the other, happily chatting together and eating their food and drinking their wine. Tomorrow, Jenny and Michael would be there, and no doubt, before the week was out, they’d either go to Gina’s, or she’d come to them. She wouldn’t forget, and she wouldn’t let them either.

After they’d finished their food, and thrown any remains and the foil trays away, they walked out onto the patio. It was dark now, but still very warm. They stood, arms around each other’s waists, breathing in the night air. If the neighbours could see them, well, tough. As they stood there, Craig realised that the weather had indeed changed. The chill wind had finally gone, and spring had turned into summer.

* * * *

Tom, in the People Carrier, had left the road as soon as Craig and Luke had returned with their shopping. He’d thought that at least he’d be able to get an early night. Of course we all know what thought did. As soon as he arrived outside Carl’s house, Carl had the door open and was negotiating his wheelchair down the ramp.

“Carl?” he enquired.

“Come on, I want you to take me to see Dan.”

“Okay, but I need the loo first,” replied Tom, getting down from the Carrier and walking up the ramp to the house.

Carl glared. “Can’t yer hold yer water, then?” He wasn’t bothered that Tom had nowhere to go to the toilet while he was watching out for Craig and Luke.

“Don’t be long then!” He put the brake on his chair and waited -- very impatiently -- for Tom to return.


	5. Spring into Summer Ch 41-50

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe

Chapter 41

Tuesday morning was heralded by the sound of the alarm clock. Craig and Luke awoke about the same time, rubbing sleep out of their eyes, and yawning. They could hardly believe that it was morning so soon. But then they had made love again when they’d finally got to bed. 

Luke had insisted on putting all the shopping away after they’d eaten their takeaway. He would need some space to prepare the vegetables for the casserole that he would leave cooking all the next day, ready for when he brought his mum and brother back to the house for tea.

After they’d finished the Chinese, they’d gone outside for a while. And once back indoors; Craig had put the remainder of the shopping way, while Luke got on with his cooking. He’d sealed the meat and vegetables, and had then placed them in a casserole dish. He’d mixed the contents of the ‘Lamb Casserole’ packet mix with the required amount of water, and had left that in the Pyrex jug. The tin of apricot halves was left out on the counter top: he’d open it tomorrow, when everything was in the slo-cooker. In between doing all this, Luke was taking sips of wine from the glass that Craig, seemed intent on keeping topped up.

After everything had cooled down, Luke put the casserole dish and jug in the ‘fridge, ready to be emptied into the slo-cooker the next morning.

They’d drunk a night cap; well, the remains of the third bottle of wine that Craig had opened, after all he was quite capable of drinking two bottles himself. When they’d finished they made sure that everything was locked up properly -- doors, windows, etc. They then made a slightly unsteady ascent to their bedroom. Once in bed and lying close together again, they had, initially, intended just to cuddle, but one thing led to another and they’d made love again. Now they were paying not only for the lack of sleep, but also the effects of the three bottles of wine they’d consumed.

Craig pushed himself up the bed, and gingerly climbed out.

“I shouldn’t have let you make me open that third bottle of wine,” he said as he walked slowly towards the bedroom door.

“Oi, Gilmore! I shouldn’t have let you make me drink it either!” shouted Luke.

“Not so loud, Luke,” said Craig holding his head.

Luke was out of bed like a shot, grabbed a T-shirt, and struggled to put his underpants on as he rushed over to Craig, concerned about his head. He hoped Craig wasn’t going to have another one of his headaches again. He still hadn’t asked Gina about them. He made a mental note to try and see her today.

“Sweetheart, are you okay? It’s not one of the headaches like you had yesterday, is it?” He pulled Craig round to look at him.

Craig’s eyes were bloodshot, and he did indeed look very sorry for himself, but he assured Luke that it was merely a hangover, and that he should have had more sense than to open a third bottle of wine. Luke drew him into his arms, and cuddled Craig as best he could. It was always better when Craig cuddled him, because he fitted so much better into Craig’s arms, with him being that much bigger.

“Come here, love,” said Craig, as he rearranged his arms to hold Luke. He rested his chin on top of Luke’s head and stood holding him, his eyes shut, savouring the feel of Luke’s body against his.

“Craig, as long as you’re alright, you go and have a shower, and I’ll go downstairs and start breakfast. I can sort the slo-cooker out at the same time."

Craig took his chin off Luke’s head, and with his hand he raised Luke’s face up so he could look at him. He kissed Luke very gently on the mouth and let him go.

“How about toast and Marmite for brekkie, and coffee, eh?” asked Craig.

“Just what the doctor ordered for a hangover, love, but are you sure about the coffee?” asked Luke.

Craig just nodded, as he continued on his way to the bathroom. Luke, as usual, managed to squeeze in just before Craig did, so he could use the loo. He washed his hands, blew Craig a kiss, and shot down the stairs still in just his underpants and the T-shirt that he’d hastily put on when he’d got up.

Downstairs, Luke put the kettle on, took some bread out of the bread bin, and put it in the toaster, but didn’t switch it on. He got the slo-cooker out of its home in one of the base units and put it on the counter top. The kettle had boiled so he made himself a mug of coffee and took sips of it in between retrieving the casserole dish and jug from the ‘fridge, and putting the contents -- after stirring the mixture in the jug -- into the slo-cooker. He opened the tin of apricot halves, drained the juice off into another jug, and added the fruit to the meat and vegetables, giving everything a good stir. Luke finished his coffee; then, plugging the slo-cooker in, he switched it on. The red light came on, showing that it was indeed working -- good, Luke could relax now, and get his breakfast. 

He switched on the toaster, knowing that Craig wouldn’t be long now. The first two slices of toast popped up. Luke grabbed the butter from the ‘fridge, buttered the toast then opened the wall cupboard to get the Marmite, which he proceeded to spread quite liberally on the buttered toast. He took a bite and then put two more slices in the toaster and switched it on again. He’d almost eaten his toast by the time that Craig wandered into the kitchen, hair still damp, but looking quite human, considering that he was hung over. 

Craig had obviously downed the greater part of the three bottles of wine. But he was trying to put on a good show, and made himself a mug of coffee, while Luke went back upstairs to have his shower. The toast popped up and he buttered it and spread the Marmite over it. ‘Never again,’ he thought, as he took a bite out of his toast. “If I had a pound for every time I’ve said that, I’d be a rich man,” he muttered to himself. He took a sip of his coffee. Oh it was good to have the coffee again after all that dishwater -- offered up as tea by the vending machine -- that he’d drunk all day yesterday. By the time he’d finished his toast and was on this second cup of coffee, he was beginning to feel more like his old self. He collected his and Luke’s dirty dishes and put them in the sink, turned the hot water on, and added some washing up liquid to the bowl. He decided to leave them to soak. He would wash them when he got home this evening, while he was waiting for Luke to bring Jenny and Michael home. ‘Michael, yes, I wonder what sort of mood he’ll be in?’ he thought to himself again, as he finished his second mug of coffee. He was just debating whether to have a third, when Luke came back downstairs, looking fresh as a daisy and so angelic.

“Oh, Luke, why do you look so beautiful first thing in the morning?” he asked, as he pulled Luke into his arms.

“Well, I don’t drink the lion’s share of three bottles of wine for a start, my gorgeous man,” he replied with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, then he added, “But I love you just the same.” He reached up and kissed Craig softly on the mouth. 

Craig responded more passionately, and held him really close so that he could feel all of Luke’s body against his. “Luke, I don’t think I can wait for your mum and Michael to go home tonight; I want you now!” Craig’s voice was full of emotion.

“I know, my love, I feel the same," -- not that he had to tell Craig that, he could feel it for himself -- "but we have to go to work… like in five minutes!” said Luke looking at his watch.

“Shit, why haven’t you won the lottery, Luke? Then we could stay in bed all day,” Craig muttered as he let go of Luke.

“Probably because I don’t do the lottery,” was Luke’s reply.

“Well, we’d better start doing it then, hadn’t we?” said Craig, as he walked into the hall to get his keys and jacket.

“See you tonight, love,” said Luke, as he too collected his car keys and jacket. They shared a brief kiss before they opened the door. Luke went first, and Craig locked the front door. Luke walked down to where his car was parked and Craig got into his on the hard standing. They both signalled to pull away and drove off; one to Sun Hill, the other to Barton Street, both noting that the maroon People Carrier was once again parked near their house.

* * * *

At Sun Hill, Luke parked his car and walked into the station. He saw Kerry walking down the corridor toward the WPC’s locker room.

“You okay, Kerry?” he enquired.

“Yeah, fine, thanks, Luke,” she replied.

“How’s Emily?” He was concerned to know how she coping with Cameron’s daughter.

“Oh, Luke, she’s lovely and doesn’t seem to mind me looking after her: me and Oz do it between us. She seems really settled now… Err… have you received the divorce papers yet?”

“No, should I have?”

“My solicitor said that it won’t be long. Fairly cut and dried, he said. He doesn’t think that we’ll have to appear in court, either of us.”

“You know, Kerry, I’m really sorr…”

“Luke, it doesn’t matter now,” she interrupted, adding, “I’m happy with Oz, and I’m just pleased that you’ve been able to accept who you are, and that Craig waited for you.” She patted him on the arm and continued on her way to the locker room.

“Thanks, Kerry!” he shouted to her disappearing back.

She turned and smiled as she pushed open the door. Luke continued walking to the PC’s changing room, where he changed, ready to face whatever duties he was assigned to.

In the briefing room, Sheelagh Murphy was taking Parade, back at work at last. But she was still looking a bit under the weather. Luke was assigned to six beat with Gary. Des and Reg were in the area car as usual, and Tony was with Paul Wesson, a new recruit. Luke and Gary used the gents and then left the station to walk to their beat. As they were walking down the ramp, Luke remembered that he hadn’t seen Gina about Craig’s headaches. ‘I’ll have to try and see her tomorrow,’ he thought to himself.

“’ow’s things, then?” asked Gary.

“Fine, Gary, really fine,” replied Luke, adding, “Look, Gary, you don’t have to keep asking me if I’m okay. I’m fine really. I’m gay. I’m in love with Craig. I know you find it difficult to understand, but that’s how it is. Now can we go back to just being mates? Oh, and I don’t fancy you, okay?”

“Why not?” asked Gary.

Luke burst out laughing. “That’s classic, Gary. Just because I’m gay it doesn’t mean that I fancy every man that I see. Do you fancy every woman you see?”

“No, that’s stupid!” replied Gary, a touch aggressively.

“No more stupid than you thinking I fancy every man I see,” commented Luke.

“Oh sod the psychology… what did ya think of the footie over the weekend?"

“That’s better, Gary. I was bloody disgusted at that ref…” They continued on their way, chatting about the football and what they would do to the referee who’d allowed a penalty, when any burke could see that it shouldn’t have been allowed.

* * * *

At Barton Street, Craig took Parade, with Inspector Jones once again conspicuous by his absence. ‘Becoming a bit of a habit,’ Craig thought to himself as he called the assembled coppers to order.

He handed out the duties. He himself was on the custody desk today. After the relief had left to commence their days work, Craig ambled along to the custody desk armed with a cup of coffee, still feeling slightly fragile. He smiled though, at the thought of the previous night with Luke.

In the office, he checked the ‘hand-over’ register. There were a couple of drunks in the cells, and a guy arrested for causing an ‘affray’. He’d been shouting and hammering on the door of the house belonging to his ex-girlfriend. Two coppers from ‘B’ relief had been called to the scene, and when they’d tried to placate him, he’d taken a swipe at one of them. As they’d already had quite a night of it, they arrested him and took him back to the station. Now that he’d had a sleep, he’d realised what a prat he’d been, and vowed to keep away from his ex forever. The night in the cell had put the fear of God into him. The two other drunks had really rattled him with their shouting, until they’d fallen into an alcohol-induced sleep. Then there was the snoring: loud enough to wake the dead. He was knackered; a shadow of his former self.

Craig decided to warn the man and let him go. He could see that he wasn’t a villain. He’d just been very upset.

“Right, I don't want to see you in here again. Is that clear?” cautioned Craig.

The man went pale at the thought. “Officer, you have my word… you won’t see me in here ever again, I promise you.”

The man collected his belongings, signed the necessary paperwork, and was escorted off the premises by Ian Brown.

When the breakfast arrived, Craig took one to each of the two drunks. At the first cell, he put one of the breakfast trays on the floor. He checked the occupant through the viewing hatch, before opening the door.

“Breakfast!” he shouted to the still, sleeping drunk.

“Breakfast!” Craig shouted again, giving him a nudge.

“Sorry, officer,” the man mumbled.

“Get it before it goes cold,” said Craig, as he left the cell and locked it.

The same thing happened in the next cell. After he’d locked the second cell, he made his way to the vending machine for another caffeine fix.

When it was time for refs, he went upstairs to the canteen for a change. He was hungry: too much wine the night before was having its effect. He didn’t want a big meal and managed to get some baked beans on toast, then headed for a table on his own in the corner. Of course, Bob Jones spotted him when he called in to see someone else. He decided to go and see Craig while he was there.

“Sorry about ducking Parade this morning, Craig,” he said, by way of an apology.

“That’s all right, Sir; I’m sure that you had good reason to miss it,” Craig replied, wishing that the Inspector would go away and leave him alone.

“We need to be aware, Craig, that there's a gang acting within Sun Hill and encroaching into our territory, intent on striping houses of their expensive contents. One member of the gang susses out a house and watches the movements of the occupants. Then when they’ve established their routine, another member of the gang drives a van up and they clear the house out while the owners are at work or wherever. It’s not only the well off that they’re targeting now. It seems that the rich are employing private security guards to patrol their housing, so now the gang are going slightly down market, but still staying in quite affluent areas.”

“Thank goodness I don’t get paid enough to live in an affluent area,” muttered Craig.

“Humph,” grunted Inspector Jones. “You can still tell the kids to watch out for anything suspicious.”

“Certainly, Sir; I’ll see nearly all of them in here during refs, so I’ll pass the message on,” Craig acknowledged. There was something nagging at the back of Craig’s mind, but he couldn’t quite recall what it was.

While all the members of the relief were having something to eat, Craig went up to each table and passed on Inspector Jones’ request for them to keep their eyes peeled for anything unusual. After that he went back to the custody desk in time to see a couple of lads brought in for shoplifting. They didn’t have the goods on them -- they’d off loaded them to a third party before the coppers had caught up with them. There was nothing the police could do: no evidence, no charge, plus they’d have had to wait for a parent or responsible adult to arrive. Craig gave them a good talking to and had to let them go. It was at times like this that Craig wished he could just give them a ‘clip around the ear’ the way coppers did years ago. The kids back then were too frightened to tell their parents because they’d get another one off them for causing trouble. That was one of the reasons why Craig’s dad was glad to be out of the Force now.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Craig. He was becoming anxious about what he’d have to talk about to Luke’s mum and brother. Hopefully everything would be okay. Jenny would be fine, but Michael,,, well now, that was another story.

* * * *

In Sun Hill, Gary and Luke pounded six beat all day, chattering to one another as they had done in the past. Luke’s sexuality was of no consequence now, and Gary, being Gary, couldn’t resist pointing out every ‘fit bird’ they came across. Luke took it all in good part, laughing and shaking his head at Gary.

They had their lunch in a local café, as it was too far to walk back to the station when the time came round for refs. There was only fried food on offer, which made Luke glad that he hadn’t drunk too much last night. The thought of greasy food combining with a hangover would have been too much for him to handle. He decided on scrambled egg on toast, as he knew he’d be eating soon after arriving home.

Gary, of course, could eat for England, and any other country you’d care to name, as well as having hollow legs. He had the full English. They had mugs of tea -- which could strip off paint -- to wash down their food. Fed and watered, they continued on their beat until signing off time.

On the way back, Des and Reg passed in the car. Des skidded to a halt then did a quick reverse to where Luke and Gary were standing.

“’ere, ‘Pinky’, d’yer wanna lift, then, you and Gazza?” shouted Des, as he stuck his head out of the open driver’s window.

Gary looked at Luke to see how he’d taken it. Luke just shook his head yet again, walked to the back passenger door, opened it, and climbed in. Gary followed.

“Are yer all right, Gary? ‘e ‘asn’t tried t’change yer, ‘as ‘e?” asked Des.

“Des, there’s no need for that!” snapped Reg. “Luke’s still the same fine young PC he was before Saturday night, so stop being so prejudiced,” he finished.

”Bloody Hell, Reg, me, prejudiced? Never! I ‘aven’t offended yer, ‘ave I, Luke?”

Luke looked at Reg. “It’s okay, Reg, I know Des can’t help it. But he did stop to give us a lift, so I’ll forget it just this once; that okay with you, Des? But if you do it again, I might have to hit you with my handbag.”

They all fell about laughing at Luke’s last remark. The ice was broken and the journey back to Sun Hill found them chatting about what men everywhere chat about after the weekend: football.

After signing off, Luke hurried to change into his civvies, anxious to be off to collect his mum and Michael. He too was becoming a little anxious. He was worried about how Michael would get on with Craig. Luke just hoped that Michael would be like he’d been the last time he’d seen him. If he was, then it would all be fine.

* * * *

As soon as he’d signed off, Craig rushed to get changed, so that he could get off home as soon as possible.

Craig, on arriving home, parked the car on the hard standing, got out, and locked it. As he unlocked the front door, a beautiful aroma assailed his nostrils. The smell was so inviting that he was glad that they would be eating early this evening. He opened a bottle of red wine to give it time to breathe -- the hangover of the morning now completely forgotten -- and then set the dining room table ready for when Luke arrived with his family. 

Craig went upstairs to the loo and decided to have a quick shower while he was in the bathroom, then cleaned his teeth again. He put his dirty clothing into the linen basket and walked back to their bedroom. The bathroom would now be free for when Luke got home, if he needed it. After getting dressed in the bedroom, he padded back downstairs and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes from their breakfast. He took the opportunity to get the Black Forest Gateau out of the freezer. It would need some time to thaw out, as they’d bought the biggest they could find. 

He had a glass of wine to steady his nerves. It was the first time he and Luke had entertained as a couple: Gina didn’t count, as she’d invited herself round, and certainly couldn’t be classed as a guest.

“Luke, where are you when I need you?” he muttered to himself, which he realised was silly. He knew very well where Luke was; he just needed a reassuring cuddle off him. He looked at his watch and then went and sat down in the lounge to wait for his lover and his ’in-laws’ to arrive.

* * * *

Luke ran down the ramp and over to his car. He was eager to collect his mum and brother so that he could get back to Craig. He knew that Craig would be getting into a state, and Luke wanted to calm him down and reassure him that everything would be okay. In his car he fastened his seat belt, switched the engine on, signalled, and then pulled out and drove slowly to the exit. Once on the road, he drove as fast as was legal to get to the flat. When he arrived, he parked up, got out, and locked the car door, then walked to the entrance of the flats. As he approached, he realised he couldn’t hear Michael’s music blasting out, even though the window to his bedroom was open. He raised his eyebrow and continued walking.

When Luke reached his mum’s front door, he took his keys out of his pocket, and was about to put the key in the Yale lock when he realised that he’d brought the wrong ones. He’d brought the keys that Craig had left for him when he’d been on lates. He knocked at the door. Jenny opened it and ushered him inside.

“Why did you knock, Son? Where’re your keys?” she asked.

“Sorry, Mum, I brought the wrong ones with me…Is Michael in? Is he coming with us?”

"Erm… err… yes, he’s in. He wants to know if he can bring a friend?” she whispered.

“Oh, Mum! Craig’s going to find it difficult enough with just Michael there, without one of his floozies along,” hissed Luke.

“I think you might be surprised,” she said as she walked toward the door of the living room. Leaning her hand on the doorframe, she called to Michael, “Michael, Luke’s here, are you coming out now?” Michael was obviously in his bedroom.

Michael, looking very sheepish, walked into the living room. He wore a pair of nice trousers and dark coloured T-shirt. His hair was nicely cut and he looked cleaner that Luke had ever seen him look before.

“Err… Hi, Luke. Has Mum asked you about my friend?”

“Yes, she has. I’m surprised you’d want to bring one of your girlfriends to Craig’s house; him being a Police Sergeant and all,” Luke replied through gritted teeth.

Michael grinned. “You haven’t met my friend yet, have you?”

“Well no, that’s true; when she arriving?”

“It’s not a she, it’s a he,” replied Michael with a straight face.

‘Oh God,’ thought Luke, ‘that’s all we need: one of Michael’s yobo mates.’

“Michael, it’s supposed to be a family thing.” Then relenting, he said, “Okay then, but when’s he coming? I want to get back to the house to finish off the dinn… tea,” he corrected himself.

“Peter, you can come out now!” shouted Michael from the living room doorway. He stayed by the doorway until his friend joined him. They walked into the room together.

“Luke, this is Peter… my boyfriend. Peter, this is Luke, my brother.” Michael completed the introductions.

Peter moved forward, hand outstretched to shake hands with a very surprised and bemused Luke Ashton. So surprised that it took him all this time to say, "How d’you do?"

Formalities having been completed, Peter stepped back and stood slightly behind Michael. Luke’s police brain was checking Peter over. He was about ten years older than Michael, which would make him just slightly older than Craig. He had dark, receding hair, dark twinkling eyes, a fashionable five o’clock shadow, and rimless spectacles. Peter was also standing very close to Michael with his hand resting on his shoulder. He noticed that his hands were nice too. Luke looked from Michael to Peter, and back to Michael again, as he tried to come to terms with what he was seeing. Then, finally, his brain caught up with what Michael had said during the introductions.

“You mean ga…?” He trailed off, then tried again, “Michael… you and Peter… you err…?”

“Oh, Luke, shut your mouth; you’ll catch flies if you’re not careful,” said Jenny.

“But how… when… why?” Luke was dumbfounded: he had to sit down.

“Well when I saw you and Craig together -- you know, when you came to tell mum that you were gay? -- it set me thinking. Luke, I know I’d always ‘called’ you for not having a girlfriend -- for that I’m really sorry -- but then I realised that I never really fancied any of the girls I knew either. Like I said at the time, you two looked so good together.”

“You mean you went looking for a fella?” asked Luke.  
Luke just sat there, shaking his head and smiling, ‘Craig’ll love this!’ he thought.

 

“No! I just thought I was being stupid. Then I went on the course, you know, the computer one, and I met Peter. He had the same idea, like, to get some qualifications to help him get a job.”

“So you two got together then, at the course?”

“No, but we both finished our first course at the same time. Handed in our assessments on the same day too. So we went to the pub to celebrate, you know?” Peter was nodding in agreement, but saying nothing. In fact he looked extremely shy -- but no matter, Michael had enough ‘chutzpah’ for the two of them.

“So how did the two of you, you know, get together then?”

“Well, after that we went out to the pub a couple of times, and as we were walking out of one of them, I slipped and nearly fell. Peter grabbed me to stop me, and... well… that, was it. Wasn't it, Peter?" 

Peter just nodded once more, and smiling at Michael, he squeezed his shoulder. Michael turned and looked at him adoringly. Luke looked at his mum.

“No grand kids, then, Mum?” he remarked.

“Don’t worry, Luke; it would have been nice, but I’d rather see both of you happy and childless, than see you both have kids and be unhappy.” She smiled a melancholy smile, but was so proud of her boys. Luke, for being a policeman, and Michael, for turning his life around and having found a loving partner. Almost as loving as Craig was towards Luke.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe  
Chapter 42

“Right… well… err, shall we get going then?” Luke said.

“Are you sure that it’s alright for me to come too?” asked Peter, before adding, “I can always go back to town if it’s a problem…”

“Peter, you’ll be most welcome, believe me,” Luke interrupted, as he walked over to him. He gave Peter a big hug, and kissed him on the cheek, “I know Craig’ll be very pleased to meet you.”

“Thanks,” said a very shy Peter, blushing somewhat.

“You ready, Mum?”

“Yes, love, just got to get my bag.” Jenny proceeded to grab a large shoulder bag -- the size of a flight bag -- off the floor.

“Mum! You’re only coming for tea, you know, not a sleep over,” said an astonished Luke.

“Yes, I know, Son, but I like to have all my ‘bits’ with me when I go out, and my mobile ‘phone.”

“What ‘bits’?" queried Luke, adding, “And when did you get a mobile ‘phone?”

“Luke, you never ask a lady what she puts in her handbag!” she retorted. “And I got the mobile because, now that you’re living with Craig, you won’t have time to ‘phone me very much, so I didn’t want to miss any of your calls just because I was out of the flat.”

Luke, Michael, and Peter started to chuckle at her comments.

“But, Mum, I haven’t got your mobile ‘phone number!” Luke was on the verge of hysterics at the thought of his mum expecting a call on her mobile, when she hadn’t even given him her number.

“Oh! Doesn’t it just go to the mobile if I don’t answer my home ‘phone?”

With that the three men just started laughing properly. Luke, of course by now, was quite hysterical and had to sit down. Michael and Peter were clutching their sides, leaning against one another. From his position on the settee, Luke tried to speak.

“Mum… Mum… you have… you have to give… “ He couldn’t continue, he was laughing so much.

Jenny, too, was laughing, but about what she wasn’t exactly sure; after all laughter is infectious.

“I think, Mrs. Ashton,” began Peter, hoping to restore a little calm to the proceedings, “you have to give your mobile number to Luke, first, and then he can ‘phone you up.”

“Oh…! Oh, aren’t I stupid?”

“I’m saying nothing,” said Luke, shaking his head, and trying hard to stop laughing long enough to ask her for the number.

“Here, you have a look; I don’t know what it is,” she said as she rummaged through the bag, lifted it out, and handed it to Luke.

Luke took the mobile off her and scrolled down the address book. He found one solitary number, that being her own.

“There it is, Mum,” he said, showing it to her. “How did you set it up?”

“Me? I never did anything; the lady in the shop did it all. I just gave her some more money and she did something with it then said I could use it now.”

Luke checked the ‘Balance Enquiry’ and found that she had twenty pounds worth of credit available, probably enough to last her until the end of time if no-one told her how to use the 'phone. Luke pulled his mobile out of his pocket and tapped her number into it, saved it, stored it, and handed the ‘phone back to his mum. He retrieved the number from his address book and pressed ‘call’ -- all the time being watched by Michael and Peter, still trying to stifle their laughter. Jenny’s mobile rang, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Ooh… err…” She was flustered. “What do I do now? Will it stop in a minute?” she asked.

“Mum, it’s me ‘phoning you,” said Luke patiently, trying to keep a straight face. 

He got up and went and stood behind Jenny, and putting his arms around her, he guided her hands and showed her how to press the button with the little green ‘phone symbol on it. Jenny pressed it then he guided the hand that was holding the ‘phone up to her ear.

“Say hello, Mum,” Luke told her.

As she was complying with his instructions, Luke turned away from her and said, “Hello,” into his mobile.

“Oh… err… is that you Luke?” she queried.

This was too much for Michael and Peter. They put their arms around each another, holding on for dear life, and laughing fit to burst.

“What’s up with you two?” demanded Jenny, still with the ‘phone to her ear.

“Mum, of course it’s me,” said Luke as he turned around so that she could see that it was indeed he who was talking on the other end of the ‘phone.

“Oh, Mum, I love you,” said Luke as he cancelled the call and gave his mum a big hug. Then he showed her how to cancel the call.

As he was hugging her, he received a call on his mobile. He checked who it was from. It was from Craig.

“Hi, Craig,” Luke said, still laughing slightly.

“Hi, love -- you sound as though you’re having a good time -- when will you be arriving, do you know?”

“Oh, Craig, we won’t be long.” He was still laughing.

“What’re you laughing at?” Craig asked.

“I’ll tell you all about it later, lover, you’ll enjoy it… oh, by the way, Michael’s friend is coming too.”

“Luke?”

“Believe me, Craig, you’ll like him, honest,” Luke stated, adding, “So you’d better put…”

“I know,” interrupted Craig, “I’d better put some frozen peas on!” Craig remembered what they’d done the night Gina had invited herself down for dinner.

“Got it in one, lover. Oh, and don’t forget to open some more wine.” He knew that Craig would already have opened a bottle of red, and even though Luke himself would only be having one glass to drink, he knew that one bottle would not be enough for five people.

“Right, sweetheart, I’ll do some more potatoes as well. Don’t be too long, I miss you.” There was a catch in his voice, as he spoke. But on a lighter note he added, “You're supposed to be cooking this meal, Ashton, so get a wriggle on.” Here he was using Luke’s favourite saying of the moment.

“Be with you soon, love. ‘Bye for now,” he said, adding, “I love you.”

Luke’s mum went, “Ah,” at that, and Michael and Peter looked at each other. At least they’d be able to show affection to each other this evening, in the company of Craig, Luke, and Jenny, who didn’t seem to mind one little bit.

Managing to calm themselves down, they one and all made their way to the front door and out onto the landing, where Jenny proceeded to lock the door using a large bunch of keys. There was a key for the Yale-type lock. It was one of those locks that had to be locked with a key, which meant that Jenny could never lock herself out if she’d forgotten to take the keys out with her. Then there was a Chubb lock, and a Mortice lock at the top and the bottom of the door. Jenny was, it seemed, very security conscious.

“Mum, why all the locks?”

“Well, a girl can’t be too careful, can she? And it wouldn’t look good in the papers, would it? 

“‘Policeman’s mother robbed because she hadn’t locked up properly’"

Jenny felt very proud of herself. The three men started laughing again. The four of them started walking down to the car, still laughing. Luke opened the front passenger door for his mum and helped her in -- not that she needed it, but she let him do it to humour him. Peter and Michael climbed into the back of the car, and surreptitiously held hands. Luke got in the driver’s seat and leaned over to his brother.

“It’s okay to hold hands in this car: it’s a homophobic-free zone.” He laughed, and turning back to the front, he fastened his seat belt and signalled, ready to move off when there was a break in the traffic.

They all laughed and chuckled on the way over to the house, with Luke trying hard not to laugh too much while he concentrated on his driving.

As Luke turned into their road, he noticed that the People Carrier was parked up near to the house, but this time the windows were closed so he couldn’t tell if the driver or anyone else was in the vehicle.

Luke parked across the driveway to the house, got out, and went round to open the passenger door for his mum. She sat there like the Queen, waiting for him to do it. She even gave a Queen-like wave to Michael and Peter as they climbed out of the back of the car. Peter decided that he was, indeed, going to have a good evening. He thanked his lucky stars that he’d gone on the computer course; otherwise he’d never have met his lovely boyfriend. Michael, too, was having thoughts along similar lines, with the added thought that if Luke hadn’t ‘come out’ to him and his mum that night, and if Craig hadn’t put the fear of God into him, he would have never realised his own true sexuality, nor have met the beautiful Peter.

Luke locked the car and led the way up the path to the front door, followed by his mum, then Michael, with Peter, hesitatingly, bringing up the rear.

“Are you really sure it’s okay for me to be here?” asked Peter. He hated putting people out and his shyness could put some people off.

“Of course I’m sure,” said Luke, adding, “Craig will already have put the peas on.”

“Eh?” queried Michael.

“It’s a long story that maybe I’ll tell you when you’ve had a couple of drinks,” laughed Luke.

From then on, anytime he or Craig mentioned frozen peas, they’d know that they were having an extra guest for dinner. 

Luke unlocked the door, but before he could push it open, Craig was there pulling it open for him.

“Come in, please,” he invited, as Jenny stepped over the threshold. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek in welcome.

Craig looked from Michael to Peter, taking in, at a glance, their clothing and the fact that Peter was standing very close to Michael. His ‘gaydar’ pinged into overdrive and he gave them a broad smile. He held out his hand to Michael. Michael then introduced Peter to Craig.

“Pleased to meet you, Peter,” Craig said, then he reached over and hugged, first Michael, then Peter.

“Oi! What about me then, Gilmore?” asked Luke as he smiled at how everything was turning out well.

“Come here then,” said Craig as he pulled Luke into his arms and hugged and kissed him.

Greetings and introductions completed, Craig led the way into the lounge -- Luke went straight to the kitchen -- and told everyone to sit down wherever they wanted to. Michael and Peter sat on the sofa next to Jenny. Some moments later, Luke appeared with a tray holding five glasses of sherry. He gave one to his mum, then one each to Michael, Peter, and Craig. Luke placed the tray down on a coffee table and lifting the remaining drink off the tray he said,

“Cheers everyone!”

“Cheers,” chorused the remaining four occupants of the room. After a brief chat, Luke returned to the kitchen to see to the meal.

The dining room table had been set, and Craig had put two lovely candlesticks holding cream candles in the centre of the table. It looked very inviting.

“Craig, what still needs doing for dinn… tea?”

“The potatoes are nearly done, and the peas.”

Michael and Peter exchanged bemused glances at the mention of peas again.

“Right, I’ll go and get the casserole out. I hope everyone is okay with Lamb and Apricot casserole?” Luke asked.

“That sounds lovely,” said Jenny; Michael and Peter nodded in agreement.

While Luke busied himself in the kitchen, Craig put some music on. He’d chosen Lighthouse Family again because of the meaning it had for both himself and Luke. Michael reached out to take hold of Peter’s hand. At first he was reluctant, then realising that he had been accepted as Michael’s boyfriend, Peter revelled in being able to show affection to him in front of others, and placed his free hand over their two clasped hands. Jenny smiled. Her two boys were indeed very happy. 

Looking around the room as she sipped her sherry, she liked what she saw. “Everything looks so nice, Craig.”

“Thanks, Jenny; we like it don’t we, Luke?” Craig had to raise his voice so that Luke could hear what he was saying, in the kitchen.

“What was that, love?” said Luke, popping his head around the lounge door.

“We like the lounge the way it is, don’t we?”

“Yeah, but we could do with a widescreen ‘Tele’ with surround sound, couldn’t we lover?” he joked.

They all laughed, but Craig made a mental note to start comparing prices. He’d been promising himself some new equipment for a while, so why not now, for him and Luke to enjoy? Neither of them liked the ‘scene’, so it made sense to have some nice equipment in their home for when the evenings began to draw in. ‘We can spend some good times together in the winter,’ Craig thought.

“Craig… Craig! You’re miles away,” said Luke, jolting him back to reality.

“Sorry, love, I was just thinking about something. What did you want?”

“Some help bringing the dishes and plates in from the kitchen, please,” answered Luke.

“Here, let me help,” said Jenny attempting to get up off the sofa.

“Certainly not, Jenny,” said Craig, adding, “I won’t hear of it. You and the lads are our guests. Our first guests, I might add, since we became a couple.”

Jenny sat back down and Craig left the lounge and walked into the kitchen to help Luke.

“Luke,” shouted Michael, “shall I light the candles for you?”

“Yes, please,” Luke shouted back.

Michael got up and walked over to the dining table. He picked up a box of matches that had been left ready, took a match out and struck it on the side of the box, then lit the two candles nestling in their lovely candlesticks.

Craig came back into the lounge carrying the casserole dish, which he placed near the middle of the table, then went back to the kitchen. Luke came in with two vegetable dishes: one holding the hastily cooked peas, and the other one the potatoes. These were placed near to the casserole dish. Craig re-appeared with five plates that had been warming under a low grill.

“Come on, everybody, let’s be having you. Jenny you sit here, love,” said Craig, indicating the chair furthest away from the kitchen.

Michael and Peter were seated to her left and Luke to her right. Craig sat down opposite her.

“Just a minute,” muttered Craig, as he left his chair, “I’ll just get the wine.”

He walked quickly into the kitchen and collected the two bottles of red that he had opened and left to breathe. Back in the lounge, Craig poured some wine into each glass, including Luke’s. He knew that Luke should only be drinking the one, as he had to take his mum, Michael, and Peter back home later in the evening. There was always the possibility, though, that their guest might decide to go home by taxi. They would play it by ear.

Craig turned the main light off and switched on a couple of table lamps. With the candles lit, the ambience was romantic and lovely. Michael and Peter kept glancing at one another, enjoying every minute of the relaxed atmosphere. They were not ‘scene’ people either, so the occasions when they could convey their love for each other when in company were few and far between. 

Craig for his part was dying to hear the ins and outs of their relationship. He wasn’t unduly surprised, as he found from past experience that those who shouted out the loudest against gays were usually gay themselves. In this instance he’d been proved right. Craig was happy for Luke too, as he now had a brother he could converse with who would know how he felt. ‘You never know when you’ll need family support,’ he thought to himself, as he continued with what he had to admit was a very good meal. They chatted together for a while, Craig replenishing their glasses with more wine as they became empty.

“Luke, do you want another glass of wine? Or are you taking your mum home yourself?”

“Erm… I’ll have some more wine, and I’ll order and pay for a taxi. Is that okay with you, Mum?” asked Luke.

“Yes, that’ll be fine, Luke, but we’ll pay for our own taxi fare.” Jenny was having a lovely time, and wasn’t ready to go home anytime soon.

“Mrs. Ashton,” said Peter, “I’d like to pay for the taxi. I’m having such a lovely time; I’d just like to contribute something if I may?”

“Tell you what,” said Craig, “We’ll all put something in the kitty. That way we can all have a pleasant evening, and it won’t cost any of us very much at all.”

Jenny went to object, but Craig put his hand up to silence her.

“No objections, Jenny. It’s been decided, okay?” admonished Craig, in his best Sergeant's voice.

“Whatever you say, Craig,” Jenny acquiesced. She was enjoying herself and wasn’t going to let anything mar that enjoyment.

When they’d all finished their meal, Luke collected the dirty plates and carried them out to the kitchen. Craig followed with the vegetable dishes -- now empty and sat inside each other -- in one hand, and the casserole dish in the other. In the kitchen, he deposited the dirty crockery on the counter top and pulled Luke into his arms.

“Oh, Luke… Luke…” He didn’t finish, just held on to Luke, his chin resting, once again, on Luke’s head, as they clung to one another.

“It’s going okay, isn’t it?” Luke asked Craig.

“Couldn’t go any better, my love. You’ve done us proud.”

Reluctantly they drew apart; Craig to open a bottle of wine to go with the dessert, Luke to cut the gateau, and place a portion into each of the five dishes he was now taking out of the wall cupboard. 

Craig took the wine into the lounge and placed it on the table. Then he returned to the kitchen to help Luke carry in the dessert. He also took the opportunity to give Luke a quick kiss.

“That’ll have to do until later, sweetheart." He nuzzled Luke’s neck then continued through to the lounge. He managed to carry three of the dishes, and these he gave to Jenny, Peter, and then Michael. Luke wasn’t far behind him carrying the remaining two dishes, one for Craig, the other one for himself.

“Oh goody!” exclaimed Michael, “I like Black Forest Gateau.”

“Yes, so do I,” admitted Peter.

“It’s all been lovely, Craig, Luke,” said Jenny as she looked from one to the other, “But you were going to tell us about the peas, weren’t you, Luke?”

Craig looked at Luke, wondering what Jenny was talking about.

“It’s okay, Craig; Peter was very hesitant about coming here and I told him that the peas were already on the cooker.”

Craig still wasn’t with it, and then the penny suddenly dropped. He remembered what they’d done the night Gina had thrust herself upon them. He smiled, and then started to laugh.

“Well come on then, share the joke,” requested Michael.

“It’s nothing really… well okay. Gina, you know, Gina Gold, right? Well she ‘phoned up one Sunday just as we about to have dinner. We told her that, and without so much as a by your leave, she invited herself over. We’d only done enough vegetables for the two of us, hence the need to put some frozen peas on to supplement them. Mind you, when she saw what we’d done, she admitted that she always did the same thing herself, if she had unexpected guests when she and Adam were having friends over.” Craig carried on laughing as he told them about it. In the end they were all laughing.

The rest of the evening passed very quickly, and soon it was time for their guests to go home. Everyone agreed that the evening had been a great success, and Michael asked his mum if he could invite Craig and Luke back to the flat for a meal another time. Of course she agreed straight away.

“Michael and Peter are staying with me for the time being,” Jenny said. “They haven’t got the money to set up on their own, and it means I still have some company.”

“Don’t you mind, Mum?” asked an incredulous Luke.

“Luke, you are both my sons; I just want you both to be happy. I’ll not pretend that I was truly happy when you both told me that you were gay, but that’s life, and I don’t want to lose either of you. Apart from that, you both look so happy with your chosen partners why should I deny you that? Mrs. Thomas along the landing is really upset that her daughter’s getting divorced again -- third time -- and wonders when she’ll ever be happy. Yet I look at you four -- Luke and Craig, Michael and Peter -- and the love just shines out of you all. Okay, so I won’t have grandchildren, but that’s not always a certainty either. My friend Daisy’s girl doesn’t want any, and Daisy’s really upset. As far as I’m concerned, what you’ve never had you’ve never missed.” Jenny was emphatic, then added, “Are you going to 'phone for that taxi now, Luke?” Jenny was now tired and wanted to go home.

“Yes, of course, Mum; I’ll do it now.”

While Luke ‘phoned the cab company, Craig dug in his pocket for some cash. He insisted on giving Michael ten pounds. Luke, rummaging in his pocket with this free hand, also pulled out a ten pound note which he held out towards Michael. Michael hesitated, and Luke mouthed, ‘Take it, please.’ Michael, a little embarrassed, took the money and shoved it in his pocket. How he wished he could find a job, then he would be able to look after his mum properly and wouldn’t need to take money off Craig and Luke. For now, though, he was grateful for their help. He was also happy that his mum was letting Peter stay at the flat with him. In fact he was hoping to make it more permanent once he got a job. Unless his mum wanted to live alone, Michael was prepared to stay there, with Peter, and look after her as best he could.

All too soon the taxi arrived. Craig and Luke saw their guests out to their cab and helped Jenny climb in the back with the two lads... well, men really. ‘Peter must be the same age as me,’ reasoned Craig, as they said goodbye. They all agreed that the evening had been a great success and they hoped that they could do it all again, sometime soon.

Craig and Luke watched while the cab drove away, both waving until it was quite a way down the road. As they turned to walk back into the house, they noticed that the People Carrier was also pulling away from the kerb. What they didn’t see was the fury on Carl’s face -- in the back of the Carrier -- as he saw how happy Craig and Luke seemed to be.

* * * *

“How can he be so happy with that little runt, Ashton?” he growled. "The bastard, I’ll teach him!” Carl was livid.

“I thought you liked him, boss?” mentioned Tom.

“Ya can go off people, ya know, and if you know what’s good for ya, you’ll keep ya nose clean and just do as ya told!” snapped Carl, curling his lip at the same time.

“Get me back to the ‘ouse, now! I’ve got plans to finalise. Give Dan a bell and tell ’im to get over to there, pronto.”

“You mean tonight?” asked Tom. He was weary and wanted to get home.

“Of course I mean tonight, ya bloody idiot,” snarled Carl, wondering why his driver was such a fool.

Tom pulled out the mobile and scrolled down the address book to find Dan’s number. He found it and pressed 'call'. He held the ‘phone to his ear while he waited for it to be answered.

“Dan, it’s me. The boss wants you over at the house pronto… yes I know it’s late…”

Carl asked for the phone, and snatched it out of Tom's hand as he held it out to him.

“Dan, if ya know what’s good for ya, ya’ll meet me at the ‘ouse in half an hour. Tell whoever ya with to ‘op it and get lost, we’ve got plans to make!” Carl cancelled the call.

If looks could kill, whomever he was thinking of would be dead by now. Carl sat back against the headrest on his wheelchair, tapping his fingers impatiently, as Tom drove the Carrier back to his house. 

* * * *

Oblivious to what was taking place outside their love nest, Craig and Luke cleared away the remnants of the meal and took the rest of the dirty dishes into the kitchen. They left them to soak in the sink, and, making sure that everything was locked up, they made their way up the stairs to bed, pleased with the way things had turned out. They kissed as they reached the top of the stairs, knowing that in a very short while they would be making love as if they’d never made love before...

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 43

The next morning the alarm woke them bright and early. The morning may have been bright, but Craig and Luke were not. The effect of the wine and lack of sleep was really starting to get to them. They snuggled back down together after Craig pressed the snooze button, and Craig whispered into Luke’s ear,

“I’m off today, my sweet.”

Luke’s eyes flashed open, then closed again as he groaned. “Why didn’t you tell me last night?”

“Because I didn’t want to spoil the evening for you, love.” They carried on cuddling until the alarm went off again.

Luke dragged himself up the bed and looked down at Craig. “I’m glad you didn’t tell me. You’re right, it would have put a damper on the evening. I love you, Gilmore, and don’t you forget it while I’m gone today. Okay?”

Luke climbed slowly out of bed and padded off to the bathroom for a shower. Craig sat up in bed, trying to decide whether to go downstairs to make Luke’s breakfast, or get back down in the bed. No contest, really: Luke won, and Craig got up, made his way to the bathroom, and while Luke was under the shower, he used the loo, washed his hands, and cleaned his teeth. He dragged a robe about himself and wandered off down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Craig filled the kettle and switched it on. He got some bread out of the bread bin and placed two slices in the toaster, making a mental note to get a four-slice toaster when he went shopping. He grabbed the butter from the ‘fridge and Marmite from the wall cupboard and put them on the counter top. He also took two mugs out of another cupboard and spooned some instant coffee into each of them. When the kettle had boiled, Craig poured the steaming water into his mug, and stirred the contents before adding some milk from the ‘fridge. The two slices of toast popped up and he spread them with butter and Marmite. Then he put two more slices of bread into the toaster and switched it on, again so that they’d be ready for when Luke came downstairs. Craig took his toast and Marmite to the kitchen table and sat down waiting for Luke to appear.

As if on cue, Luke appeared dressed in T-shirt and jeans. His hair was still damp, and looking -- in Craig’s eyes -- totally beautiful. Craig made to get up to go and finish off Luke’s toast for him, but Luke stopped him.

“It’s okay, my love, I can do the rest,” Luke said, then added, as an afterthought, “You need all the rest you can get, love; you’re getting on you know?” Luke wriggled his eyebrows and giggled at the look on Craig’s face.

“Just you wait, Ashton! I’m not that old that I can’t give you a run for your money.” Craig couldn’t help laughing as Luke joked with him.

“Is that a threat, or a promise, then, Gilmore?” asked a giggling Luke.

“Oh, it’s a promise, my darling… a promise, believe me.” Craig’s voice was thick with emotion as he looked at the apple of his eye.

Luke came over and sat on Craig’s lap, as he put his plate of buttered toast, spread with Marmite, on the table in front of him, next to Craig’s plate. Craig wrapped his arms around Luke and held him close. He wanted him now, but knew it was out of the question. Luke was due out in ten minutes flat. A kiss will have to do until Luke gets home this evening, he decided as he cuddled up to his lover.

“Right, love, I’ll have to get going now.” Luke got off Craig’s lap and tried to walk away. Craig pulled him back, and, standing up, he pulled him close.

“Bloody Hell, Gilmore, anyone would think I was keeping you short!” Luke said, as he pressed his body against Craig’s erection. Craig started kissing him, gently at first, and then more passionately as Luke struggled to come up for air.

“Craig, I’ve got to go now, love. I don’t want to,” Luke said as he took hold of Craig’s hand and placed it on his crotch. Craig groaned, as Luke finally pulled himself away and walked into the hallway.

“Luke, hurry home, darling, please.” Craig didn’t know how he was going to get through the day without his beautiful Luke.

Luke collected his car keys and jacket then walked back into the kitchen.

“Don’t you worry, my angel, I’ll be back as soon as I can get way.” Luke kissed him and left quickly before he had time to think about it. Thinking about it was a definite no-no at the moment. But later… well, later was a whole different ball game.

* * * *

Over in Carl’s house, Dan was already up, showered, shaved, and dressed, before Carl was even awake. He wandered into the kitchen and decided to take Carl his breakfast in bed -- it might sweeten him up a bit. 

Carl had been really mad the previous evening. What he was going to do to Luke Ashton and Craig Gilmore was nobody’s business, or in actuality, what he was going to get someone else to do to them. Carl had cursed his wheelchair, and Craig Gilmore for getting him in this situation. It had taken all of Dan’s talents to calm him down, but eventually he had, and at least Carl had gone to sleep in a better frame of mind than he might have done had Dan not been there. Tom had been no good at all, and had felt the sharp end of Carl’s tongue, but then that was nothing new. Tom just wished that his boss would get over whatever it was that was upsetting him, and get on with the other jobs that were still in the planning stages. He’d cleared off home to bed and left Carl and Dan to it.

Dan put some tea and toast on a tray and took them into Carl, who was just beginning to wake up. Pulling himself up in the bed, Carl reflected on his lot, and on how he’d met Dan.

Carl had been lucky, if you could call it lucky, after the accident. Social Services had managed to find a house for him -- with the aid of the local council -- that had already been renovated for wheelchair access. His living area was all on the one level downstairs. The room that he used as a bedroom had ensuite facilities.

The rooms upstairs were useful for the times when he needed a carer: when he was ill for instance, and could do nothing for himself. Plus he could have friends to stay. That’s where Dan had come in…

\----------000----------

Tom dropped Carl off at the local pub, and as Carl wanted to be left there alone, Tom drove back to the house with instructions to stay there until he was needed.

Carl entered the pub via the disabled access at the side of the building. Inside, after his eyes had become accustomed to the dim lighting, he wheeled himself over to a table near the disabled toilets. There was nothing worse than wanting to go to the loo and not being able to manoeuvre the chair through the crowds that would be there later on. The lad behind the bar saw Carl, and came over with a pint for him. Carl smiled at him, and paid him, giving him a small tip.

The evening had progressed well, with people he knew coming over to say ‘hello’, some buying him drinks and then leaving to go back to their friends, others stopping to talk for a while, and again buying him drinks. ‘There’re always compensations,’ he thought to himself, ‘It hardly ever costs me more than the price of a pint when I come in here. They’re all falling over themselves to buy me a drink, glad it’s not them that’s in the bloody wheelchair!’

Of course all the beer took its toll eventually, and he needed the loo. Unfortunately he wasn’t as near as he’d thought he was, and he was having difficulty in negotiating a pathway to the disabled facility.

“Can I ‘elp yer, mate?” someone said from behind the chair. Carl looked around into the chest of an amazon, or so he thought. Raising his eyes, he saw a man who could have been a look-alike for Pavarotti. The same unruly black hair and beard, about the same height, but not quite so fat as the opera singer.

“Err… thanks, mate, if you wouldn’t mind?” answered Carl.

“No problem, mate. Looked after me old dad till he died last year. He was in a chair an all. Do yer want me to come in with yer?”

“No, it’s okay; I can usually swing myself over to the toilet. I’ll give ya a shout if I need ya though -- just get me through this lot, will ya?” Carl indicated the crowds.

It was like the parting of the Red Sea as the huge man pushed the wheelchair toward the disabled toilet.

“Thanks, mate… what’s ya name, can’t keep callin’ ya mate can I?” said Carl. He realised that there was something familiar about the giant, and a moment later recalled where he’d last seen him.

“Me name’s Dan, and you are?”

“I’m Carl. Thanks, Dan, I won’t be two shakes,” Carl said as he pushed open the door with his chair.

Dan waited outside, just to make sure that Carl got back out safely. He heard a noise from behind the door and went to investigate. Carl was having a job opening the door, so Dan told him to ease the wheelchair back a little, and then he opened the door wide enough for Carl to push himself through.

Back at their table, someone had sat down thinking that it was free. One look from Dan and they got up immediately and went in search of another table.

“Thanks for that, Dan. Can I get ya a drink, then?”

“Thanks, Carl, I’ll ‘ave a pint o’ Guinness. D’yer want me to get them for yer?”

“That’s the general idea, Dan. It’ll be a lot easier than me tryin’ t’get t’the bar.” Carl pulled some money from his pocket and gave it to Dan, who once again parted the Red Sea on his way to the bar.

Dan was delighted. Work had been a bit thin on the ground this past week, and he was running out of cash. There was also something vaguely familiar about Carl. He was sure he’d met him somewhere before.

He took the drinks back to the table and placed Carl’s in front of him on the table, and took a mouth full of his own drink before sitting back down opposite Carl.

“Do I know yer from somewhere?” asked Dan.

“I don’t know. Where d’ya think ya know me from?”

Carl was giving nothing away. He knew well enough. He just wondered if this man mountain in front of him would remember. Dan sat there for a while thinking. You could almost hear the cogs turning in his brain. Carl sipped his pint and scrutinised the man opposite him. ‘Yeah,’ he thought to himself, ‘he’ll do for tonight.’

“I’m tryin’ t’think,” said a puzzled Dan.

He sat a while longer, and suddenly it clicked where he’d seen Carl.

“It was in the Admiral Duncan, wasn’ it?”

Carl just smirked, and said, “Knew ya’d suss it in the end. D’ya fancy another pint, then?”

They spent a few hours together in that pub, with Dan buying the occasional pint so that he didn’t look too much of a money grabber.

“D’ya fancy comin’ back to my place? Oh yeah, I know me legs aren’t workin’, but there’s nothing wrong with the rest of me.” Carl leered at him.

As far as Dan was concerned, he’d never had sex with a cripple before, but couldn’t see that it would be much different and might even be quite entertaining. For once he’d be the one calling the shots, or so he thought.

“Yeah, that’d be good. ‘ow d’ya get ‘ome, then?”

“I’ve got a People Carrier and a guy called Tom drives me wherever I want to go.” He stressed the ‘I’, he didn’t want Dan thinking that he was a soft touch just because he was confined to a wheelchair. He had to admit though, that Dan could probably be of some use for a little venture he was thinking about.

Carl took his mobile out of his pocket and scrolled down the address book, selected a number, and pressed ‘call’.

“Yeah, I’m ready… Where’ve ya been? It took ya long enough to answer the ‘phone.” Carl listened to the person on the other end of the ‘phone. 

‘Probably Tom,’ thought Dan.

“Well, I’m ready now, so get a move on and come and pick me and me friend up, like now!” Not waiting for an answer, Carl cancelled the call.

He downed the rest of his pint and got ready to move towards the exit. He and Dan made their way toward the side of the building and the disabled exit.

“Are ya comin’ in the car with me, or ‘ave ya got yer own transport?”

“Got me own van. I’ll leave yer outside waitin’ for yer driver, and I’ll go and get me van and meet yer back here.”

Outside, Dan, as good as his word, made sure that Carl was secure before he shot off to get his van.

“Oh, my God,” said Carl out loud, “I ‘ope it’s not a white van. I’ll never ‘ear the last of it if it is: me with a ‘white van man’…”

Sure enough, Dan arrived driving a white van, just as the People Carrier drew up. Tom climbed down from the Carrier and pushed Carl to the back and helped him into the Carrier, using the hydraulic platform lift.

“What’s with the ‘white van man’?” Tom whispered to Carl.

“’es comin’ back with me, okay?”

Tom knew better than to ask too many questions. He made sure that Carl was secure in the back and shut the door. He climbed back into the driver’s seat and set off back to Carl’s house. Dan, in his white van, followed on behind, with Carl wondering what the night would hold.

\----------000----------

“Carl… Carl! Are you okay?” shouted a frightened Dan. He’d walked into the bedroom to find Carl slumped over: the now half empty mug of coffee hanging from his lax fingers, the rest of its contents spreading into a large stain on the duvet cover.

“Wha… What… what’s the matter?” Carl managed to say as he struggled to pull himself upright in the bed. “Sorry, Danny boy, I must’a dropped off again. Shit! Just look at the mess on me cover. Yer’ll have to change it after… God I’m dyin’ for the loo, give us an ‘and will ya?”

Dan helped Carl out of the bed and into his wheelchair. Carl propelled himself over to the ensuite, whilst Dan stripped the bed. It would need it anyway after the night they’d had last night. Being so angry only seemed to make Carl want sex all the more, not that Dan was complaining of course‘ he just hoped that tonight Carl would let him sleep!

* * * *

Luke arrived at Sun Hill a little earlier than usual. He parked his car, got out and locked it, before walking up the ramp. He fingered his ring as he did so, smiling to himself.

“What you got to smile at first thing in the morning, Ashton?” said a very niggly Gina Gold.

“Sorry, Ma’am?” questioned Luke.

“Oh for Gawd's sake, I’d forgotten -- you’re love's young dream at the moment, aren’t you?”

“Erm… err… Gi… Inspector Gold, do you know anything about these headaches that Craig’s been getting since the beating at St. Hugh’s?”

“What headaches? I haven’t heard about any headaches? When does he get them?” She was all concerned now.

“Well he’s only had the one -- to my knowledge -- since we got together, but it was really bad and he couldn’t drive to work: I had to take him.”

“How long did it last?” she wanted to know.

“I don’t really know, but he was okay by the time we got back home. Probably until lunchtime, to go properly. But I was really worried about him. I just thought you might know something about them…”

“WelI I don’t,” she interrupted, before snapping, “but I’m going to find out, right now!” She turned on her heel, leaving an open-mouthed Luke Ashton wondering if perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut.

* * * *

In her office, Gina picked up her ‘phone and rang Adam.

“Is it okay if I come up to see you?” she asked.

“Of course…”

Before he could even finish, she’d slammed the ‘phone down. Adam grinned to himself. ‘Same old Gina,’ he thought. He didn’t have much more time to think before she knocked on the door, opened it, and walked in. He could see the concern on her face.

“What’s wrong, Gina?” he said as he walked around his desk to stand in front of her, resting one of his hands on her shoulder.

“It’s Craig… no, he’s okay, well I think he is. Luke’s just asked me how long Craig has been having bad headaches. He seems to think that it’s been happening since the beating he took at St. Hugh’s. I’m worried about him, Adam…” She finally ran out of steam and couldn’t continue.

“Did Craig ever mention them to you?” asked Adam, and got a shake of the head in response.

It wasn’t good when a copper kept having headaches after a beating over the head. It could result in early retirement on medical grounds, and a hefty compensation cheque for injuries received in the line of duty.

“So… Gina, what do you want me to do?” Adam asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“Well, I thought…”

“You’re thinking, first thing in the morning when you haven’t had a fag? I don’t like the sound of that,” he interrupted.

“Swine!” she retorted then continued, “Couldn’t you get in touch with Peterson and find out something?”

“Like what? I can’t just ask him outright, can I?” he exclaimed,

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something,” she said as she patted him on the arm and reached up and kissed his cheek. Giving him a wink, she turned on her heel, walked to the door and opened it, then turned round and mouthed ‘I love you’, before waltzing out of the room.

Adam shook his head as he returned to his desk and sat down. He pulled his paperwork towards him then picked up the ‘phone.

“Can you get me Barton Street…? I’d like to speak to Superintendent Peters, please. Yes, ring me back if you will, thank you.” He replaced the handset and looked down at the paperwork in front of him. The ‘phone rang before he could make a start on it.

“Okaro… right, thanks. Hello, Geoff, how’s things? The Borough Commander’s not breathing down your neck is she…? She is?” He raised an eyebrow. “Well at least I know it’s not just us at Sun Hill that she’s got her nails into.”

Adam carried on the small talk and then asked how Craig was doing; after all he’d transferred from Sun Hill -- where he’d been a valued member of staff -- to Barton Street. It was only reasonable that Adam would be interested in how Craig was doing, even after all this time.

“Is that so?” said Adam as he listened to the other man.

It seemed that Barton Street was aware of the headaches that Craig was having, but the FME was happy for him to continue working while things stayed the same. They didn’t seem to impair his ability to do his job. ‘That’ll please Gina,’ he thought, as he put the ‘phone down after more small talk, and a promise to meet up with Geoff for a drink some time soon. As he rose from his desk to go and put Gina out of her misery, his ’phone rang again. Picking up the receiver, he sat down again.

“Okaro,” he said into the handset. “Denise, what do you want?” he asked formally when he realised who was on the other end. He sighed as he listened to her going on.

“Denise, can you get to the point? Yes, I sent the divorce papers back; did you?” He wished she’d hurry up and go.

“You’ve had the date… well, why didn’t you say so in the first place. When is it?” He listened intently, picking up a pen and a fresh piece of paper. “Right, six months time -- that’s good. You mean in six month’s time our marriage will be over?” He couldn’t help a smile spreading over his face.

In six month’s time, he and Gina could go public. ‘Now I’ve got two things to tell her,’ he thought, smiling even more.

“Fine, thanks for letting me know, Denise: I’ve made a note of the date. How’s Leah doing? Is she okay?” He asked after the little girl that he’d brought up from birth, thinking that she was his own; when all along her father was Stuart Blaketon. 

Ascertaining that she was fine and doing well at school, he cut the conversation short, saying that he had lots of work to catch up on. He put the handset down for a moment, wondering whether to get Gina to come back upstairs or go down to her. He glanced at his watch and picked up the ‘phone again.

“Gina, can you come back upstairs please, there’s something I need to discuss with you…? And put that fag out, you know the rules.” It wasn’t so much a question, more a statement. He smiled as he put the ‘phone back down.

In her office, Gina nearly choked on the smoke from the fag that Adam had so correctly predicted she was smoking. She knew that the relief referred to her as the wicked witch at times. She wondered what they’d call Adam if they’d just heard what he had to say? She put out the cigarette and left her office.

Adam rose from his desk, walked to the door, and opened it. Outside, several officers from CID were standing around, gossiping. 

“Can someone bring me two cups of coffee, please?” he said to the assembled detectives, and waited for a response.

“Sir,” said Debbie, still a sergeant, and still trying to do as little as possible. “Any sugar, sir?” she asked.

“No, thank you, none in either.” He turned around, shutting the door behind him. He sat down again and this time he pushed the paperwork over to the side. ‘That can wait until later,’ he thought. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door.

“Come!” called Adam. 

It was Debbie with the coffees. She placed them on the desk in front of him, and then stood there as though waiting for something.

“Is there anything else, Debbie?” he asked, looking at her expectantly.

“Err… no, sir.” She’d only hesitated because she wanted to know whom the other cup of coffee was for. She didn’t have long to wait. Before she could turn around to leave, there was a knock at the door and Gina walked in.

“Oh, A… sir?” she corrected herself, when she saw Debbie standing there.

”That’ll be all, Debbie. I’m sure you’ve got plenty of work to be getting on with!” he said, then added, to Gina, “Please sit down, Inspector.”

‘Oh, shit,’ she thought, ‘what’s wrong now?’ He usually called her Gina, even in front of other coppers.

“Sir,” Debbie acknowledged, as she turned on her heel and left, closing the door behind her.

“What’s up, Adam?” Gina asked.

“Nothing. Why?”

“Well you called me Inspector,” she replied.

“Oh, that. Debbie was ‘fishing’, and I wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that our meeting was personal.”

She smiled, relaxing a little. She reached out for one of the cups of station coffee, pulling a face as looked at it.

“You don’t have to drink it, Gina.”

She gave him a sideways glance and took a sip. It was as bad as she’d known it would be, but at this time in the morning it was better than nothing.  
“Well?” she asked.

“Well, what?” questioned Adam.

“Bloody Hell, Adam, you ‘phoned me to come up here, remember?”

“Ah yes, sorry, Gina: Debbie put me off my stride.”

“Hope it wasn’t too painful.” She grimaced.

He had to laugh at her; she was incorrigible. “I spoke to Geoff…”

“Geoff…?” she interrupted.

“Gina, stop interrupting and listen!”

He proceeded to tell her of his conversation with Craig’s superintendent, which went somewhat toward easing her mind. She’d tell Luke as soon as she could. While she’d been listening to Adam, she’d drunk the coffee, and as soon as he’d finished speaking, she rose to take her leave.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

“Well… err…”

“Sit down, Gina, I haven’t finished.”

He got up and walked around his desk and stood at the side of her, then perched himself on the desk, looking down at her.

“Denise ‘phoned… her solicitor says the divorce, and everything, will be over in six months. Six months, Gina, then we can make our plans for our wedding.”

She looked at him open-mouthed.

“Close your mouth, dear, it spoils your beautiful looks.”

She gave him a withering glance, but then, smiling, she stood up so she was close to him.

“Adam, are you really sure you want to marry me? I mean, I’m not house trained.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a programme of training ready to implement, the minute you become Mrs Okaro…” He gasped as she punched him.

“You and whose army?” she wanted to know as she stood up and kissed him on the lips. He put his arms around her and was just about to kiss her properly, when there was a knock at the door.

“Shit!” said Gina.

“Language,” said Adam as they broke apart. Gina sat down and Adam returned to his seat behind the desk.

“Come!”

It was Debbie again. “Any more coffee, sir? I’m just about to make some more.”

“No, thank you; the Inspector and I have just finished our meeting. That’s right, isn’t it, Inspector?”

“Yes, sir,” Gina said rising off her seat. 

As she walked past Debbie, Gina muttered to her, “No detecting to do this morning?” while giving her a frosty stare at the same time.

“Ma’am,” acknowledged Debbie, as she too turned tail and followed Gina out.

“If you can make coffee all day long, Debbie, we’ll have to find you something else to do. We don’t want to waste your talents, do we?” Gina turned to speak to Debbie, smiling sweetly, before making her way out of the office.

* * * *

Luke was in CAD again, and Gina went straight to the office and called him outside.

“The Super’s had a word with Geoff Peters,” she said, looking around to see that no one was ‘ear-wigging’, then continued, “They know about Craig’s headaches, and the FME has passed him fit for work, providing he doesn’t get any more beatings about the head.”

“Thanks, G… Inspector.” They were at work and Luke needed to be professional.

“That’s okay, Luke. Just keep me posted if he has any more of them.”

“Ma’am.” Luke turned, opened the door, and walked back into the CAD room.

“Everything okay?” asked Fred Fullerton, as he looked up from his crossword puzzle.

“Yeah, Fred, everything’s fine.”

Fred had his head down looking at the puzzle, before Luke had even finished talking.

* * * *

After Luke had gone to work, Craig had made himself another mug of coffee. The post dropped through the letterbox, so he wandered into the hall to pick it up. He shuffled thought the envelopes: bills, more bills, and his credit card statement, along with the usual collection of junk mail. There were also a couple addressed to Luke. These Craig put on one side for Luke to see on his return home later on today. The junk mail went straight into the pedal bin; the bills were added to some others waiting to receive his attention; and the credit card statement he placed on the table in front of him.

He’d used his credit card quite a lot recently. He fingered the chain around his neck, as he looked at the statement. He’d used his card to pay for the chain and the ‘honeymoon’, now they had to be paid for in hard cash. He smiled as he thought back to their time in Southport. In his estimation it was worth every penny. Thinking about it had him aroused and he quickly folded the statement, put it with the other bills, and made his way upstairs to get a shower -- a cold one if he couldn’t get over his desire for Luke!

After he was showered and shaved, dressed just in his boxers and T-shirt, Craig gathered all the dirty clothing for the two of them and took it downstairs to the washing machine. He put all the light coloured garments in for the first wash, added the liquid sachets and fabric softener, and switched on. The coloureds and jeans he left on the floor ready for the second wash.

While he was waiting, he went back upstairs and changed their bed, and generally tidied the room. He dropped the sheets on the landing, went into the bathroom, and gave that a clean using the cleansers he kept at the side of the toilet. He put out fresh towels, and with the dirty ones in his arms, he left the bathroom, picked the sheets off the landing floor and made his way downstairs very carefully.

When the first wash was done, Craig emptied it into a washing basket, and decided to do the bedding and towels next, making sure he put them on a hot wash. While all this was going on, he washed the dishes from the previous evening when Luke’s mum, Michael, and Peter had been round. On reflection, it had been a very good evening; one that Craig wouldn’t mind repeating in the future.

After washing up, Craig went into the lounge to start tidying that up. ‘Is a husband’s work never done?’ he thought to himself, smiling at the thought of being Luke’s husband. He so wished that he could marry Luke, but that wasn’t possible under English Law. The London Partnership Register did cross his mind again, and he decided to find out all he could about it.

The bedding, too, was assigned to the washing basket, as he put in the final load. He switched it on and went upstairs to the loo, washed his hands, and went to get dressed in the bedroom. Dressed, he went downstairs, collected his jacket and car keys, and left the house. He unlocked the car and climbed in. After fastening his seat belt, he turned the engine on, signalled, and drove off the hard standing onto the road as soon as there was space to do so.  
He was going window-shopping, and he fully intended to meet Luke after he’d finished for the day, and take him to see what it was that he wanted to buy.

He drove the car to Barton Street, and parked it in the yard, then called into the front office to tell Jackie what he’d done. In an emergency, everyone had to be accounted for, and an odd car in the yard could cause a lot of unnecessary searching. After seeing Jackie, he walked to the High Street to see if he could find what he wanted without having to go into central London.

Walking along the road, he realised that he was hungry, so he popped into a café and sat down. He looked at the menu, and, realising that it was part self-service, he got up and went to the counter to place his order.

“Steak pie, chips, and peas, with a mug of tea, please.”

The girl behind the counter wrote the order on a little pad; the kind that waitresses all over the world use. Then she gave him his tea, cutlery, and paper napkin, assuring him that she would bring the food to the table when it was ready.

He hadn’t been sat down long when the young girl brought his lunch over. He tucked into it. It was good, but wasn’t as good as Dai’s -- but then, nobody could make meat pie like Dai. As he was eating, another man walked in, obviously familiar with the café as he went straight to the counter and gave his order. Craig noted that he was a big man, looked a bit like that big opera singer: he had the same unruly hair and beard. The man went and sat at the back of the café, and Craig paid him no more attention as he got on with his own meal.

Finishing off his drink and wiping his mouth, Craig decided on his plan of action. He would go into every shop before he made up his mind. Then he would bring Luke back after his shift to see if he liked what he’d decided on.

He went into the first store; they didn’t have much of a selection, so Craig left again and continued his search. The third store he entered was a lot better -- plenty of selection, and staff that seemed to know what they were talking about. Craig was impressed. Then he saw it. It was perfect.

Twenty-eight inch wide screen, Fastext, Nicam digital stereo, with VCR, DVD-video, CD, CD-R/RW, DVD-R/RW, MP3, VCD. Digital this, digital that. Craig felt as though he needed to have a degree to understand what it all meant. The CD player and cassette deck he understood, but he knew that Luke would love it, and that they’d both get great pleasure from it -- during the winter months -- once they understood it.

Craig agreed in principle to the purchase, on the proviso that his partner would have the last word. He left the shop elated. He just knew that it would be all right and couldn’t wait for Luke to see it.

In the shop, the assistant passed a comment to the effect that he couldn’t stand fellas that let their wives boss them around. Was he in for a surprise!

Craig walked away from the store, smiling to himself, looking forward to seeing Luke’s face when he showed him what he intended to buy. He noticed the big man from the café passing by on the opposite side of the road. He’d left his white van parked on the road, and for his troubles had received a ticket. He snatched it from beneath the windscreen wiper blade, and opening the van door, he flung it on the floor along with the rest. He climbed into the van and drove off without a backward glance. A car coming along the road had to swerve to avoid him.

Craig had gone past the shop before he remembered – the four-slice toaster. He backtracked and went into the store. They only had one model that took four slices of bread at one time, but as it was a Kenwood he decided to take it. Craig paid for it and made his way out of the shop.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe

CHAPTER 44

Craig walked back towards Barton Street, feeling really happy. The toaster was in a bag under his arm. On his way he took out his mobile and ‘phoned Luke.

“Luke, will you meet me after work, love? I want to show you something… No! I’m not going to tell you what it is. I want it to be a surprise,” said Craig, beaming as he said it.

“Oh go on, tell me, please, pretty please.” Luke wasn’t bothered that Fred was there. He was, once again, engrossed in his crossword. “Okay then, where do you want me to meet you?”

“Tell you what, I’ll come over to Sun Hill and pick you up. We can come back to Barton Street, leave my car here, and walk over to the High Street. Afterwards I’ll take you back to Sun Hill to collect your car.”

“What’re you doing at Barton Street, I thought you were off?” asked Luke.

“I am off, love, I just came here to leave my car, that’s all.”

“Okay, then, I just thought you might have had a toy boy hidden away somewhere,” Luke laughed.

“Oh, Luke, I haven’t got the energy for a toy boy and you, and I know which I’d rather have,” Craig said, his voice low and seductive.

“Love, I’m still at work… stop it,” breathed Luke, “I’ll see you later then. Are you coming into the station, or shall I meet you outside?”

“I’ll wait outside the gate for you, my love; everyone knows about us, so they won’t wonder what I’m doing there, will they?” Craig said, and then he added, “I love you.”

* * * *

“Okay, love, I’ll see you later, and I love you too.” Luke finished the call and put his mobile away.

Fred, by this time, had decided that he was missing something and looked up from his puzzle. 

“What’s that then, Luke, got yourself a new bird have you?”

“It was my partner, Fred, but my ‘bird’, as you put it, is Craig Gilmore. I thought everyone knew that by now?”

Fred was speechless. “When did that happen?” he gasped, sitting back in his chair and putting his pen down on his desk.

“Weren’t you at Cop Idol, then, Fred?”

“What would I want to go to something like that for? Anyway, it was a Saturday, and it’s quiz night down the pub on Saturdays.”

Luke proceeded to tell Fred all about Cop Idol, and what had happened -- how he’d ‘come out’ to the coppers, and how he’d made it clear that Craig was his ‘intended’. Fred just sniffed, picked up his pen again, and muttered, “It takes all sorts…”  
* * * *

After cancelling the call, Craig continued on his way back to Barton Street. On arriving there, he decided to go up to the canteen and have a drink. He wasn’t in any hurry, so he chose his drink, paid for it, and walked over to table in the corner where he sat down and pulled a newspaper towards him that someone had left behind. This would do nicely to while away the time between now and meeting Luke. Craig carried on reading until it was time to go and meet him, and, as the newspaper wasn’t his, he left it there on the table for someone else to read. He was looking forward to seeing Luke’s face when he took him into the hi-fi shop.

He arrived at Sun Hill, and parked outside the back gate and waited for Luke. He didn’t have long to wait for Luke, who as soon as his shift had finished, had rushed to the locker room and changed. He used the gents and washed his hands, saying goodbye to Fred, who was just coming in as Luke was leaving.

* * * *

“Oh… ’bye, Luke, off to meet, erm…”

“Yes, Fred, I’m off to meet Craig!” shouted Luke from down the corridor; he had no time for idle chitchat.

Fred, however, never gave his full attention to anyone; he was always thinking of the next clue of the crossword he was currently working his way through. It was a wonder that he had time to file away mundane facts in his brain regarding police work, but he did, and he’d been most helpful at times on big cases that CID or MIT had been working on. In that respect, he could have been Reg’s twin.

As soon as Luke was outside the gate, he saw Craig. He rushed over and yanked the passenger door open before Craig could lean over and open it for him. He climbed in and reached over to kiss Craig on the cheek.

“Hiya, gorgeous,” he said to an aroused Craig.

Craig grabbed hold of Luke’s hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

“God, Luke, I’ve missed you. I’m not used to being alone on my day off, now that we’re living together.”

“It’s okay, love, I know how you feel -- I’ve missed you too.” Luke reached over and kissed Craig: on the lips this time.

“‘As anyone gorra bucket of water ‘andy?” came a shout from the one and only Des, as he approached the car.

“Why, what’s wrong, Des?” asked Reg, still thinking about the engine he hoped to buy.

“Bloody Hell, Reg -- it’s Pinky and Perky,” he said, as he pointed in the direction of Craig and Luke, then continued, “They’ll be at it in a minute if someone doesn’t throw some cold water over them!”

Reg looked in the direction of Des’ arm. “Very nice,” he said absentmindedly.

Des just looked at him and shook his head.

As if sensing Des’ feeling towards him, Reg said, “I’d be very nervous doing that outside the nick.”

“Yer nervous just goin’ to the shop over the road, so what’s new?”

Reg just looked at him and shook his head. There were times when he was at a loss as to how Des’ mind worked. As he and Des walked past the car, Des knocked on the window, which Luke wound down.

“Still at it then, are yer?” he asked a smiling Luke.

“Like I said, Des, you’re just jealous. When you’ve tried it yourself,” Luke said nodding towards Reg, before continuing, “then you can talk.” 

Luke wound the window up and turned toward Craig, who by this time was chuckling away at Des for his audacity, and Luke for the way he handled him. They both fastened their seat belts, and Craig signalled and once again he drove back to Barton Street.

* * * *

Craig parked his car in the yard again, and went in to see the FDO, while Luke waited outside. Philip Scott, a new PC, was doing the late shift on the desk; Jackie had gone home. Craig told him that he’d left his car in the yard and would be back later. Philip made a note of it on a pad that he’d brought in himself. He didn’t want to make any mistakes on this, his first time on the Front Desk.

Craig left the station and he and Luke started walking towards the High Street.  
* * * *

“What’re you wanting to buy?” asked Luke.

“Well… I’ve sort of already bought it, but I want you to see it first, just in case it’s not what you want.” Craig looked into Luke’s eyes, and for a moment they were lost in each other’s eyes.

So lost in fact, that they had to stop for a moment or they might have banged into something.

“Come on, Luke,” Craig was the first to break the gaze, “I want you to see this in a rational mood, not in a sexually induced daze that has you agreeing to anything, just to get me home again so that you can have your evil way with me.”

Luke laughed like a drain, and the two of them made their way along the High Street, laughing and giggling together like a couple of ten year olds. Craig stopped outside the third hi-fi shop they came to.

“Right, Luke, this is it,” Craig said as he took Luke’s arm and guided him through the door.

* * * *

The man who had dealt with Craig earlier on watched them come into the shop. His jaw dropped when he realised who the customer’s 'other half' was. Composing himself, he approached Craig and Luke.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“Yes, I was in earlier and you showed me…”

“Certainly, sir, I remember,” he interrupted, “Would you like, err… your…”

“Partner!” Craig interrupted.

“Quite so, sir, please follow me.”

Craig and Luke, winking at each other, followed the assistant, who looked for all the world like John Inman on a bad day! He led them to the equipment that Craig had provisionally chosen. Luke stood there open-mouthed when he saw it all.

“Craig, you’ve chosen… I mean… can we afford it?”

“Do you like it?” Craig asked.

“Do I like it? Oh, Craig, it’s fabulous,” replied Luke, as he bent down to see all the different features that came with the package. He was like a kid whose birthday and Christmas had both come together. He looked back at Craig.

“Are you sure that we can afford it all?”

Craig liked the idea that Luke took it for granted that he would be helping to pay for it.

“If you like it, love, we can afford it. Mind you, we might no be able to go on holiday for the next twenty years.”

“What?”

“I’m only joking, Luke. We might not be able to go out very much for a while, but why will we want to go out when we’ve got all this?” he said, nodding toward the equipment as he spoke to Luke.

“If you’re sure then, love, it will be brilliant to have all this,” Then he whispered in Craig’s ear, “Do you think we’ll have time to watch and listen to it?”

Craig gave him a playful punch, and beckoned to the assistant, who was standing some distance away, watching them.

“I see you have an offer on ‘Buy now, pay next June’ is that correct? If it is, I’d like to take advantage of it if you don’t mind?”

The assistant replied that the offer was still available, and that he’d have to take some details off Craig regarding his credit status. He passed Craig on to a studious looking younger man who picked his document pad from under the counter, and then took down Craig’s details. The ‘Agreement’ was completed, and he asked Craig to sign it. Before he signed it, Craig pointed out that a colossal amount of interest had been added, whereas according to the poster, the offer was ‘interest free’.

“That’s correct, sir, we have to add the interest on. The finance company always hopes that the customer won’t be able to keep to the deadline. This way the interest has already been added. It saves having to alter the agreement at a later date.”

Craig accepted the explanation and signed on the dotted line, vowing to himself to make sure that the account was paid off in full before the allotted time.

The assistant asked about delivery; when would somebody be at home to receive the goods.

“Luke, when are you off next?” They hadn’t quite got used to telling each other when they had their days off, yet.

“Saturday.”

“Fine; can we have it delivered on Saturday, please?”

The assistant said he’d have to check the warehouse for availability. This he did, and it was agreed that all the equipment would be delivered on Saturday.

Craig and Luke left the shop in a jubilant mood. Happy to be together, and longing to get home, where they knew that as soon as they got indoors they would fall into each other’s arms.

* * * *

Back at Barton Street, Craig called at the front desk to tell Philip Scott that he was now going to remove his car from the yard. Philip duly found the entry in his notebook and crossed it out, using a ruler to make a straight line.

‘Obviously a very methodical young man,’ thought Craig, as he watched him do it. 

“Thanks, Sarge, for letting me know,” acknowledged Philip, as Craig turned to walk away.

Craig turned around and smiled at him, then left the station, anxious to get back to Luke.

* * * *

He climbed back into the car and found that Luke had turned the music on. Lighthouse Family were giving it their all!

“Hello, again, my love,” Craig said to Luke, as he reached over and kissed him briefly on the lips. Any more passionately, and he’d want to ravage Luke in the car.

“Craig, that tele’s out of this world. It’ll be brilliant to watch the football on that huge screen.” Whilst not being the biggest screen that you could now buy, at twenty-eight inches it was twice the size of the one Luke had made do with in his flat.

“It’ll be good for watching the Rugby, too,” said Craig, butting into Luke’s reverie of watching his favourite football team.

“Wha…? What did you say? Rugby, are you serious?” uttered Luke. He’d forgotten that Craig liked Rugby; had played it, even, in his younger days.

Craig, raising his eyebrow as he glanced at Luke for a moment, said, “Okay, hotshot, I’ll watch football with you, if you’ll watch the Rugby with me. Deal?”

“Err… erm… okay, it’s a deal,” agreed Luke, hoping that there would be fewer Rugby matches televised than football matches.

They drove back onto their road, and both noticed the People Carrier, but didn’t comment about it. Luke made a mental note to check out the house of the registered owner once again. It was probably something and nothing, but his ‘copper’s nose’ told him otherwise.

Craig parked up on the hard standing and they both got out of the car. Luke walked toward the front door, and then he turned around as he saw Craig getting something out of the boot.

“What else have you been buying?” asked Luke, as he saw Craig lift the bag out.

“Just you wait and see,” Craig said, tapping the side of his nose. Luke hated it when Craig did that.

“Please tell me, please, pretty please.” This was Luke’s new favourite saying. “I’ll cry,” he whinged.

“No… you can see it inside… Oh, alright.” Craig gave in, seeing the pleading expression on Luke’s face.

He opened the neck of the bag of the bag and let Luke take a peek.

“That’s marvellous, we’ll be able to sit and eat our toast together now,” Luke remarked.

Craig smiled at him as he got his keys out and opened the front door. Once inside, Craig put his parcel down on the floor, and kicking the front door shut behind them both, he grabbed Luke, pulling him into his arms, and held him tight.

“Oh, Luke, my love, I’ve wanted you all day,” Craig breathed as he gazed into Luke’s face; his eyes searching as if trying to imprint what he was seeing into his brain. In actuality, he was just trying to calm himself down before dragging Luke upstairs to their bedroom.

“If you’ve been walking around like that all day,” said Luke, as he felt Craig’s arousal pushed up against him, “It’s a wonder you haven’t been arrested.” Luke took to joking to ease the sexual tension building up between them.

Sensing this, Craig sniffed, and said, “I had my jacket on and kept it zipped up all day.”

They both laughed, the tension broken. Craig picked up the parcel and went into the kitchen, followed by Luke. Craig pulled the toaster out of the bag and put it on the countertop, still in its box. While Craig was doing this, Luke checked the menu planner and went to open the ‘fridge.

“What are you doing, Luke?” questioned Craig.

“I’m getting the stuff out we need for dinner.”

“Sod that, Luke, we’ll have takeaway! I want you now, not in two hour’s time when you’ve cooked dinner. Now, Luke… now…” The last part of the sentence was barely audible as Craig pulled Luke into his arms once more.

He kissed Luke passionately, and Luke clung to him like a dying man. “Who needs dinner?” he muttered, as he kissed Craig back.

Craig eventually broke free, and taking hold of Luke’s hand, he led him from the kitchen to the stairs. Letting go of Luke’s hand, Craig climbed the stairs ahead of Luke. He knew that Luke would try to duck under his arm to get to the bathroom first, so at the last minute, Craig finished the last few stairs two at a time, catching Luke by surprise.

“Hey, Gilmore, that’s cheating!” he shouted after Craig.

Craig turned and laughed at Luke, as he vanished into the bathroom. Luke went in after him. They used the loo and washed their hands, then followed each other into their bedroom.

Luke allowed Craig to undress him, and once undressed, Craig gazed at Luke’s beautiful body, toned from hours spent working out in the station gym. Luke then slowly started to undress Craig, with Craig trying to help to speed things up.

“No, Craig, slowly. I want you to enjoy it all,” said Luke as he tried to fend off Craig’s hands.

“God, Luke, hurry up, please,” pleaded Craig, once again trying to help Luke.

Craig kicked his shoes off, and then pulled off his socks; standing first on one leg, then the other, as Luke undid his jeans, and pushed them, together with his boxers, slowly and provocatively down his hips, until they fell to the floor. Luke gasped, as he always did, when he saw Craig’s erection, and he reached out to hold him with his hand. Craig groaned with pleasure; he’d been imagining this all day. Luke leaned up and kissed Craig on his neck, then his cheek, and finally on his lovely sensuous mouth. Luke stroked Craig, who in turn explored Luke’s mouth with his tongue.

“Oh… Luke… Luke…“ he breathed. He wanted Luke so much he could hardly speak.

They broke apart long enough to pull down the duvet, and climb into bed. They lay, their arms and legs entwined, kissing each other’s lips, necks, chests; in fact whatever flesh there was available to them in their present position, naked except for the matching chains around their necks, which they never took off.

As sexual partners, they were totally compatible. Luke, for whom all this was comparatively new, already knew which buttons to press to give Craig the most pleasure, and he tried to be as gentle and as considerate to Craig, as Craig was to Luke.

Since they’d made love, in every sense of the word, in Southport, Luke wanted to make love to Craig whenever he could. At first he’d been a little concerned that he wouldn’t be able to satisfy Craig, but he’d been wrong.

Craig had felt as though he’d never been loved before; it was exquisite. When Luke was inside him, caressing him, talking to him, stroking his back, and always when Craig didn’t think he could stand any more, Luke’s hand would wander around to his groin and hold him firmly, yet gently, in his hand to bring him to his climax. Sometimes Craig thought he was going to die: the feeling was so intense, as he called out Luke’s name, his voice rising to a crescendo until that mind blowing moment of complete silence, just before he came. He’d never experienced love making like it before, and knew that without Luke, he never would again.

Today was such a time, and afterwards they clung together, bestowing gentle kisses on one another, whispering as lovers do all aver the world. 

They’d been cuddling and kissing for while, when Luke heard a noise.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Nothing, be quiet, kiss me again,” replied Craig.

As he was kissing Craig, he heard it again.

“Craig… what…? Bloody Hell, it’s your stomach rumbling!” Luke started to laugh, and Craig joined in.

They hadn’t realised how long they’d been in bed, and Craig was in fact now starving, but he didn’t want to be parted from Luke.

“I’ll be okay, love; please kiss me again.”

“What, and compete with that row in your belly? You’re not on, Gilmore. Come on, shower time!”

“Oh, please, Luke.”

“No way. Shower, Gilmore, then FOOD!”

Craig had no option. At least he’d be in the shower with Luke. His temporarily dampened spirits now raised somewhat, and so did Gilmore Jnr.

“Shit, Craig, is there no satisfying you?” Luke said, when he felt Craig’s erection flex against him.

Craig pulled Luke into his arms and rested his chin on Luke’s head, reluctant to get out of bed. “Sorry, Luke, you just have this affect on me, that’s all.”

“Well, you’ll just have to put it away until later, my love, ‘cause I’m going to run the shower.”

With that, Luke pulled his arms away from around Craig, jumped out of bed, and made a hasty exit from the bedroom, running to the bathroom to start the shower. Craig scrambled out of bed and hurried after him.

By the time he arrived at the bathroom, Craig had calmed down considerably, and they stepped into the shower together, both now feeling hungry. They soaped each other, as was their norm when they showered together. Soon clean and rinsed of soap, they stepped out and wrapped bath towels around their waists.

“What sort of takeaway do you want, Luke?” asked Craig.

“Erm… err… how about pizza and we can eat it in front of the TV and imagine what it’s going to be like when we get the new one.”

“Okay, love, I’ll go and order it, then I can get dressed while we’re waiting for it to arrive.”

“Don’t put too much on,” said Luke, wiggling his eyebrows.

Before Craig could grab him, Luke made it into the bedroom, shut the door, and leaned against it. Craig banged on the door to be let in.

“Luke, let me in, I want to order the pizza -- let me in, please.”

“No chance, Gilmore -- I know what a horny sod you are. Go downstairs and use the ‘phone in the hall, and let me get dressed in peace!” retorted Luke, knowing that if he and Craig had tried to get dressed together, they’d have been all over one another in no time at all.

He dressed in jeans and T-shirt -- that looked as though they’d been sprayed onto him -- with the chain that Craig had bought him resting on the outside. He looked good, and he felt good. He fingered the chain as he left the bedroom, almost bumping into Craig who had just come back upstairs again, and was about to enter the bedroom.

“Luke, you look lovely,” he murmured.

“Down boy… down. Dinner’s on its way,” said Luke as he squeezed by Craig on the landing.

Downstairs, Luke made for the kitchen to prepare a couple of trays, plates, paper napkins, that sort of thing, as well as a knife as Luke wasn’t sure what Craig had ordered, and of course two wine glasses. He went to the doorway into the hall and shouted up to Craig.

“Which wine do you want?”

Craig, now almost dressed, poked his head out of the bedroom. “How about a bottle of Frascati?”

“A bottle of what?” asked a bemused Luke; him not being a wine connoisseur.

“A bottle of Frasc… just look for something made in Italy, Luke.”

“Why Italy?” he shouted back.

“Pizza, Luke, pizza comes from Italy, so Italian wine would be good here.”

“Can’t see the difference meself,” muttered Luke, who then shouted back up to Craig, “Ooh, state of you then,” as he went back into the kitchen looking for the wine.

“Shut up, Ashton, just get it opened; that’s if you can?” laughed Craig.

It was usually his job to open the wine, but it would be nice to come down to everything ready, and the wine in the glasses. Craig got downstairs just as the takeaway arrived. He opened the door, took delivery of the pizzas -- as he had on many previous occasions -- and paid for it. He took the two boxes into the kitchen.

”Whose army are we feeding besides us?” Luke asked.

Craig just sniffed and treated the remark with the contempt it deserved, and then checked the order to see if it was correct. The first one was ham and pepperoni; the second was a mixture of four cheeses.

“I’ll take the pizza in the lounge, shall I, Luke? I’ll leave them in the boxes, they’ll keep warm longer.”

“Yeah, whatever,” said Luke, who added, “I’m starving, so mine won’t be there for long.” He laughed.

Craig carried the two boxes, one on top of the other, in one hand, and the bottle of wine in the other, into the lounge and set the boxes down on a coffee table. He walked back into the kitchen still holding the wine, looking for his glass. He’d noticed that some of the wine had been poured out.

“Where’s my glass, Luke?”

“On your tray over there,” said Luke, pointing to one of the trays on the counter top that he’d been about to carry into the lounge.

“There’s no wine in it,” Craig said, pouting a little.

“So, pour it yourself, Gilmore.” laughed Luke, who then added, “Or do you want me to do it for you? I’ll drink it for you as well if you can’t manage that yourself!”

“I know what I do want to do, Ashton,” Craig said, his eyes locking with Luke’s, his voice seductively low.

“Oh, Craig, we’ve got to eat. If we don’t stoke up the fire, we can’t get the engine moving,” Luke replied, wiggled his eyebrows. 

He kept trying to raise just the one, the way Craig did, but so far without any success. What he didn’t realise was that raising the eyebrow is an involuntary action, which can happen without you necessarily wanting it to -- it could get you into all kinds of trouble if it raises itself at the wrong moment -- and you have very little control over it.

Craig, who was also hungry, laughed in agreement with Luke as the pair of them made their way into the lounge, each carrying their own tray; Craig still clutching the bottle of wine.

In the lounge they sat down: Luke, on the armchair, and Craig on the sofa. Craig was about to pour some wine into his glass, when he noticed that it wasn’t the one he’d asked Luke to open.

“Luke, why didn’t you open the Frascati like I asked you to?”

“Well, I couldn’t remember the name, and you said open something made in Italy, so I did. It’s made in Italy, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is, Luke. It’s also a litre bottle, did you realise that?”

“Of course I did, I’m not stupid you know? I knew one bottle wouldn’t be enough, knowing your capacity for alcohol, and I knew two would be too much, so I opened the litre bottle,” Luke said proudly.

“Hey, you’ll have to watch it, Ashton. You, using your brain... we’ll make a sergeant of you yet!” Craig said laughingly.

“You’re the one who’ll have to watch it, Gilmore, if you come out with any more wisecracks like that. Any more where that came from and I’m off limits for a month.” Luke was emphatic.

Craig, about to refill his glass, sat open-mouthed; the bottle at a precarious angle, about to empty its contents onto the floor, rather than into his glass.

“Well, come on then, are you going to pour the wine or not? Mine needs refilling too!”

“Sorry, love, it was just a bit… you wouldn’t… would you? I mean you wouldn’t deny me, would you?”

“Any more comments like that, and you’ll find out.”

“Luke?”

Seeing Craig’s unhappy expression, Luke caved in. “Of course I wouldn’t deny you, my darling. Do you think that I could sleep with you and not want us to make love? I want you now, but I’m hungry and thirsty, sooo… get the wine poured, Gilmore.”

Luke opened the first box and took out a quarter of the pizza, and offered the box to Craig, who in turn took out a slice for himself. Craig turned the TV on and they watched the news, passing comments in between taking bites from their pizza slices. They laughed at each other when the cheese went stringy and tried to stay on the pizza, rather than give in and be eaten.

They hadn’t realised how hungry they were, and soon made short work of both pizzas.

“That was good, Craig,” Luke acknowledged.

“The wine wasn’t too bad either,” said a very full Craig, “You did well in opening the litre bottle, and it was just enough.”

“See, I told you, didn’t I?” said Luke, again trying to raise one eyebrow and failing miserably.

Craig laughed at him, and Luke got up from the armchair and went and sat next to him on the sofa. Now fed and watered, it was safe to do so. Craig put down his glass, and taking Luke’s glass off him, he deposited it alongside his own on the coffee table.

“Come here, my lovely,” he said, a catch in his voice, as he put his arms around Luke, drawing him close.

They were just starting to kiss, when the ‘phone started ringing in the hall.

“Craig…”

“Ignore it, my love,” said Craig against Luke’s mouth, as he tried to kiss him again. 

The ringing stopped.

“See!” said Craig, his mouth about to devour Luke’s ear, when his mobile started to ring.

“I think not, Gilmore. Someone really wants to speak to you.” Luke grinned as he pulled away from a very aroused Craig.

“Oh, Hell!” he said when he picked it up and saw who was calling. ”It’s Gina,” he told Luke.

“Well you’d better answer it, or she’ll keep on trying; you know what she’s like.”

Craig pressed the appropriate button, held the ‘phone away from his ear, and waited for the onslaught from Gina.

“What took you so long? Can’t you keep your hands off him for five minutes?” Gina, as always, was in fine form.

“I’m fine, thanks, nice of you to ask. How are you?” Craig replied, slightly sarcastically.

“What d’you mean, you stupid sod…? Oh, never mind -- listen, what are you doing on Sunday evening? Adam wants to take me to this JazzFM thing, in some new club that’s opened up near Carnaby Street, or somewhere near anyway. We can’t ask John’s mum to have him again. Can you two come and look after him, just for the evening? It’s not a stop over, so it won’t spoil your fun.”

”Erm… err, I’ll have to ask Luke…”

“Fine, that’s what I like, a quick decision. Can you come round at about six? I’ll order a takeaway for you. Adam and me can have dinner in town first before going to the club. Tell Luke I’ll see him tomorrow about it, and make sure he’s early, Gilmore! I’m sick of him arriving at the last minute because you can’t bear to let him go!” With that she slammed the ‘phone down.

“Good night to you too, Gina,” Craig said to the dead mobile.

“What did she want?” asked Luke

“Seems we’re babysitting Malcolm on Sunday,” he said as he drew Luke back into his arms.

“Come on, Gilmore, I think we should carry this on in bed,” said Luke, as he pulled away from Craig and stood up. “Let’s clear these things away,” he said, pointing to the trays and glasses, “then we can go upstairs.” His eyes locked with Craig’s as Luke reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

“Okay, hotshot, lets get cracking then,” replied Craig. The sooner he could get Luke into bed the better.

They walked out together, each carrying a tray and wine glass. Craig put them into the sink and ran some water over them. They would be all right there until tomorrow evening, when whoever was home first would wash them.

Luke went to the front door and opened it; he wasn’t sure why he did it, as normally they just locked it before going to bed, but tonight he opened it, and looked down the road. The People Carrier was there, and the driver was standing on the pavement stretching his legs.

“This isn’t right,” he muttered to himself, and he left the house and walked towards the Carrier.

“Where are you going?” shouted Craig, as he realised that Luke had left the house and was walking down the road.

* * * *

In the Carrier, Carl could see what was happening.

“Tom…Tom! Get back inside, that little bastard’s coming towards us! Scarper, quick!”

Tom climbed back into the Carrier, and in no uncertain terms engaged his gears, not even signalling as he pulled away from the kerb, and was off as fast as he could.

“Right, that’s it,” said Carl as he dragged his mobile out of his pocket.

“Dan… it’s me. What we got on for the next couple of weeks?” Carl snapped.

“What d’ya mean, we can’t do anything ‘till then…? Oh shit, I’d forgotten about that, okay then. Hey are ya coming round tonight…? Go on… ya know ya want to. You will…? Good, see ya later then, ‘bye.” Carl pressed the cancel button and put the mobile back in his pocket, a smile spreading across his face. Dan always knew how to ease his tension.

* * * *

 

“Luke, what’s up, love?” asked a concerned Craig as he caught up with Luke outside.

“I dunno, Craig. I’m sure there’s something fishy about that People Carrier being here all the time. It’s doin’ my head in.” Luke turned around, and walked back to the house with Craig.

Inside, with the door well and truly locked, Craig drew Luke into his arms and held him close, resting his chin on Luke’s head.

“Don’t worry about it… it’s probably something and nothing, Luke.” In Craig’s mind though, it was far from something and nothing. He just wished he knew what it was.

In Luke’s mind, he was resolving to go, the next day, to the house of the registered owner and check it out.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe

CHAPTER 45

 

That night they made love as though it was their last time for a long time. They were both so gentle and loving. They clung together afterwards, as though they never wanted to be apart again, even for a minute.

By the next morning, however, they both seemed fine: laughing and joking together as they tried out the new toaster. They were like kids with a present. They liked it, and in the end they both sat down together to eat their toast and Marmite, before going off to work: Luke in his car, and Craig in his.

At the station, Luke ran a PNC check on the Carrier registration again, wrote down the address on a piece of paper, and shoved it in his pocket. Fortunately he was in Sierra Eight Five with Gary again today. He wouldn’t mind a little detour from the norm.

“Gary,” he said as he pulled the paper out of his pocket, “I need to go and have a look at this address: is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, sure. Wha’ is it, like, an address of a bird...? Oh... sorry, Luke, I was forgettin’; yer fixed up anyway, aren’t yer?”

“Yes, Gary, I’m fixed up. And if I didn’t know you any better, I’d think you were tryin’ to stir it, but as it’s you, well, I know you're not. Let’s go and have a look at it now, before it gets busy.”

They drove around to the address Luke had scribbled down, and drove past the house slowly. The People Carrier was parked outside, on the road, but there was no sign of life. Luke wasn’t surprised, as the Carrier was often parked in their road late at night and early the next morning. The house appeared to be well looked after: the curtains were neat, the windows were clean, and the paintwork was in good order. Maybe he’d got hot under the collar for nothing? He did however notice a ramp, which meant that either there was, or there had been, an invalid living there. Maybe there was nothing of a mysterious nature going on after all. He and Gary continued driving, and were soon back on their beat.

* * * *

Craig also ran a PNC check on the Carrier, again, and decided to check it out, even though it wasn’t, strictly speaking, in his area of control. Nick was driving the area car, so Craig asked him to drive him to the address in question. Ian Brown was supposed to be with Nick today, but he'd had a dental appointment and would be late arriving for work, so Craig had taken his place.

They arrived at the street listed on the computer as being the home of the registered owner of the Carrier. Craig asked Nick to park across the road, but further down from the house, so he had a clear view of it. Craig came to the same conclusion as Luke; yet there was something about the ramp that bothered him.

Craig hadn’t thought about Carl since just after he'd finished with him, but seeing the ramp brought it all back to his mind. Craig shook his head; the area was far nicer than Carl would be able to afford.

“Come on, Nick, let’s get back to the station. Ian should be there by now, eager to get cracking,” said Craig, a tad sarcastically, as Ian was not that eager to do anything really.

Back at the station, Ian indeed was back, and in the canteen having a drink while he waited for Nick to return. Nick went up and found him after Jackie told him where he was. Craig returned to his office, just in time to hear the phone ring. It was Superintendent Peters, asking Craig to come up to his office.

* * * *

Craig knocked on the Super's door.

“Come in,” Peters shouted.

“You wanted to see me, Sir?”

“Ah, come in, Craig. I thought you might like to know that your results have come to the station. You have passed your Inspector's Exams -- congratulations."

“Thank you, Sir.” Craig was pleased that he’d passed. He would just have to bide his time now until he could apply for a position as an Inspector somewhere.

“As it happens, Craig, it couldn’t have come at a more opportune moment. Unfortunately, Inspector Jones has had an accident, and will be off work for some time. I’m therefore promoting you to Acting Inspector from today.”

“Sir. I hope that your faith in me will be proven. I’m sorry to hear about Bob, though; what happened?”

“He was helping his grandson with his scooter -- you know, one of those ‘Italian’ type jobs -- it mounted the pavement and he crashed into the wall, damaging his leg. The doctors say he could be off for months, so I’m very pleased that you will be able to take his place. You know the lads, and I’m sure you’ll have no trouble with them. You’d better go and get your office organised. That’s all, Craig. Good luck.” 

Craig turned and walked towards the door, turning once and saying, “Thank you, Sir.”

Back in the Sergeants' office, he collected his belongings, especially the photo he kept of Luke in the top drawer of his desk, looked around, and wondered how long he’d be out of it? But for now he was quite happy to go over to Bob Jones’ office and take a look at what needed doing.

In Bob’s office, he took stock. Bob wasn’t a very tidy man, so Craig set about bringing some sort of order to the office; then, after getting a coffee from the vending machine, he sat down and picked up the ’phone, and dialled a number...

* * * *

Luke’s mobile rang as he was on his way to refs -- Gary was just a little way in front of him -- and when he looked to see who it was, it just listed a standard ‘phone number. Very cagily, he answered the call, and said, “Hello?”

“Inspector Gilmore here!”

“Who...? Inspe...? Craig...? Craig, you got it?! Oh, love, that’s marvellous!” Then he thought about it. “But why are you calling yourself ‘Inspector’ already?”

“Bob Jones has had an accident and will be off for months, according to Peters. I've been given the role of Acting Inspector while he's off.”

“Oh, Craig, that’s marvellous... I mean... not marvellous that your Inspector’s hurt himself, but that you’ve landed his job. We’ll have to celebrate. What shall we do?”

“Well, it’s Thursday... we could go with Kevin and Alan to the G.A.Y. Club; there’s bound to be something good on -- what do you think?”

“Yes, love, that’ll be fine. It’ll be nice to share your good luck with the others. Are you going to ring Kevin?”

“Yes, I’ll do that, and then he can get in touch with the others if he wants to; unless you don’t want anybody else?”

“Hey, Craig, the more the merrier. I take it we’ll be getting a taxi there and back?”

“Yes, okay, but I can’t drink too much, Luke; it wouldn’t look good on my first full day as Inspector. I can’t wait to see you, love. I love you, Luke.” Craig ended the call after Luke replied in kind, and then looked up Kevin’s number.

Luke cancelled the call and put his mobile back in his pocket. He was grinning from ear to ear as he walked down the corridor, and past Gina’s office.

“What're you grinning at; it’s not home time yet?” Gina asked Luke, as she left her office, almost bumping into him.

“Oh, G... Ma’am, Craig’s passed his Inspector's exams, and... and, his Inspector’s had an accident, and Craig’s been made Acting Inspector right away.” Luke was still grinning from ear to ear.

“Bloody Hell, how jammy is that? If he fell down the bloody toilet, he’d come up smelling of roses!” She smiled as she spoke, however. She really liked Craig, and she was very happy for him. He deserved it.

“He’ll make a good Inspector, won’t he?” Luke asked.

“Yes, Luke, he will... I must ‘phone him. This calls for a celebration!” With that, she turned on her heel and went back into her office.

* * * *

She sat down at her desk and picked up the ‘phone. Instead of ‘phoning him on his mobile, she phoned Barton Street reception. If the whole nick didn’t know of his good fortune by this evening, it wouldn’t be for the want of trying on her behalf.

“Inspector Gilmore, please,” she said to the person who had answered the front desk 'phone at Barton Street.

“Sorry, don’t you mean Sergeant Gilmore?”

“If I’d meant Sergeant Gilmore, I’d have said Sergeant Gilmore! Now will you get Inspector Gilmore on the ‘phone for me? Now! It’s inspector Gold from Sun Hill!” she snapped.

Thus ensuring that the news of Craig’s promotion would be all round the station in no time at all. ‘It will save him the job of having to tell people himself,’ she thought as she waited to be connected.

“Ah, Inspector Gilmore!”

“Ma’am?”

“Bloody Hell, Craig, we’re the same rank now, so cut the crap, and call me Gina, for God’s sake!”

“Lovely to hear from you, as always, Gina! What can I do for you?” he asked.

“Nothing! I just rang to congratulate you, you old tart. Luke’s just told me about it. He looks as pleased as punch, Craig.”

“Well, I’m kind of happy about it myself,” he replied, a smile spreading across his face.

“How about going to Zizzi’s on Saturday night to celebrate? Can that friend of Kevin’s book a table for us?”

“How many for?” asked Craig. “I’m just going to ‘phone Kevin now, about tonight.”

“Well, it’s up to you. How many do you want to come? Me and Adam don’t mind, if you don’t?”

“What about Malcolm?”

“He’s going to his mother's on Saturday, till Sunday morning,” she said through gritted teeth.

“I take it you don’t like her?”

“Craig, don’t spoil your day by getting me going on about her!” Her lip curled the way it did after she’d had dealings with Phil Hunter, and she shuddered slightly.

“Okay, Gina, I’ll ask Kevin to get Alan to book a table, and I’ll check about who else wants to come with us.”

They continued their small talk for a few minutes, and then they both needed to get back to work.

* * * *

Craig then ‘phoned Kevin to make arrangements to meet up that evening at the G.A.Y. Club, as well as mentioning the proposed visit to Zizzi’s. He left it with Kevin to ring round the others of -- what was beginning to be called – their group.

Craig now needed to become focused and concentrate on his new position. The problem was that now the relief would be a sergeant down; would they manage without, or would someone need to be seconded from another relief, or even another station? He’d need to see Peters about it.

Craig spent the rest of the morning sorting out paperwork that needed to be dealt with immediately, that Bob hadn’t had time to deal with. He also made a note to go and visit him to see if there was anything that needed doing that only he knew about. This took him up until refs. He went up to the canteen as he was hungry, and didn’t know what time he and Luke would be eating that evening. The G.A.Y. Club music evening didn’t start until late, so they would go out for dinner first; maybe with Kevin and Alan and the others. He just had to wait for a ‘phone call from Kevin to see what was what.

In the canteen, the word had obviously got around of his promotion, and the assembled coppers clapped as he walked in. His eyebrow shot up, as he looked around, then someone shouted, "Congratulations, Inspector," then he realised the reason for the clapping. He smiled at them and joined the queue to buy his lunch.

He took his food over to a table by the window, and was joined a few moments later by Nick with his lunch.

“Good on yer, Sarge, err, I mean Inspector.” Nick slapped him on the back as he went to sit down.

“Err, thanks, Nick; it’s a pity that it has to be like this though. Bob Jones is going to be off for ages, poor sod.”

“Who's gonna take your place, like?” asked Nick.

“Well, if you’d passed your Sergeant's exams, Nick, I would have put your name forward. So you’d better get cracking, hadn’t you?” said Craig with a smile. “As it is, there only seems to be Ian Brown who’s passed his Sergeants exams, from what I can make out. I’ll have to see the Super later.” But, privately, Craig thought to himself, ‘God help us all if Ian is our only hope.’

Back in his office, his mobile rang. He took it out of his drawer and looked to see who it was: it was Kevin.

“Hello, Kevin, what’s happening tonight?” he asked

“Well, Julian and Arthur can’t make it -- they were just going through Gretna when I spoke to Arthur. Russell and Fraser can come, so that’ll just be the six of us. That okay with you?”

“That’s fine. Are we meeting for dinner, or just at the club?” Craig wanted to know.

“I think we’ll just meet up at the club, if that’s okay with you? About ten o’clock, then you and Luke can have your own celebrations before you come,” replied Kevin, who then added, “Everything’s booked for Zizzi’s on Saturday. Alan’s booked for ten, is that right?”

Craig did a quick calculation and agreed with the number. He didn’t know how Adam and Gina would get on with their friends, but he was sure that everything would be okay. After all, Gina knew Kevin, and she knew Russell too, and he was sure she'd find something to say to Julian and Arthur. Gina was rarely without something to say, and he was dying to see her face when she first sighted Julian and Arthur.

“That’s fine, Kevin; I’ll take Luke out for dinner, just the two of us. We’ll see you at the club later then. Is Will on again?”

“No, he’s in Italy at the moment. I’m not sure who’s on, but it’s bound to be good.”

They concluded their conversation and Craig put his ‘phone back in the drawer after cancelling the call. Then, on second thoughts, he pulled the mobile out again, scrolled down the address book, and phoned Luke, to tell him what was happening.

* * * *

The rest of the afternoon passed quite quickly for both Luke and Craig. Luke and Gary were called to a domestic and ended up taking both the husband and the wife into the station. They’d been knocking ‘seven bells’ out of each other when the police had arrived, and when Luke and Gary had tried to calm things down, the couple had set on both Gary and Luke, telling them to mind their own business. They'd had no alternative but to take them both in and charge them. This would take them to the end of their shift, so they weren’t complaining. It would make signing off that much quicker -- especially for Luke, as he was eager to see Craig.

Craig spent the rest of the day seeing to as much paperwork as he could, then he’d gone to see Peters about the need for another Sergeant. As he’d anticipated, Ian Brown was the only other officer who had passed his Sergeant's exams. Craig’s spirits dropped at the thought. Ian was not the first in the queue when volunteers were requested, and did as little as was possible the rest of the time. Still, Craig was not the one to make the decision -- that was up to Peters -- but he would have to go with what Peters decided.

Craig and Luke signed off their respective duties and both made for home in their own cars.

* * * *

Craig was in first and put the kettle on ready to make a drink when Luke got home. He fingered the gold chain around his neck, and smiled. It reminded him of their honeymoon. He was so glad that he’d bought it for them both. He loved seeing Luke’s around his neck when they woke up in the morning.

Luke arrived about ten minutes after Craig, and rushed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

“Hey, Inspector, where are you?” shouted Luke.

“In the kitchen, love. Do you want tea or coffee?”

“Neither. I bought some Champagne on the way home; get the glasses out, Inspector Gilmore,” replied Luke as he walked into the kitchen.

Craig did as he was bid, but before Luke could start to open the Champagne, Craig grabbed him and pulled him into his arms.

“My lovely Luke, I’ve been dying to kiss you all day. If only you could have been there when Peters told me about the job...”

“Well I’m here now, Gilmore, so get your act together; lets get this open and start celebrating!” He nodded to the bottle of Champagne on the counter top.

Craig opened the bottle and they walked through to the lounge: Craig carrying the Champagne, and Luke the glasses. Craig pulled a coffee table up to the sofa, and placed the bottle on it, while Luke added the glasses. After pouring the Champagne into the glasses, Craig handed one to Luke, then took a sip from the other one himself. He leaned over and kissed Luke on the mouth. They took their time drinking, and celebrating with kisses in between almost every sip. They decided to go out to dinner. If they’d stayed in, when it was time to go to the club they would have been more interested in doing other things, and the arrangements had been made to meet up with the others to celebrate Craig’s promotion.

They showered together and got dressed, trying not to get too passionate with one another... that would come later. They went downstairs together and Craig rang for a taxi. The taxi arrived and the two of them climbed into the back and settled down to begin their night out.

They chose a nice quiet restaurant, not too far from the club, and had a candlelit dinner for two. There were other gay couples in the restaurant: some of them they’d seen at the club, while others were unknown to them. They had a lovely time and left, fed and watered, ready to meet their friends at the G.A.Y. Club.

* * * *

Russell and Fraser were already there, and beckoned them across. Russell was looking very well, and Fraser couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Luke and Craig were so pleased for Russell. He’d certainly blossomed since he’d met his partner.

“How’s it going then, Russell, Fraser?“ Craig asked, as he and Luke sat down.

“We went to me mum’s last night, didn’ we, Fraser?”

“Yes, love. We went for tea,” he replied.

“Wow, what did your dad say, Russell?” asked Luke, as he’d seen Russell’s dad, and he didn’t look the type to welcome his gay son and his lover into the house.

“Me mum kicked ‘im out ages ago. She’s dead pleased for me an’ Fraser, isn’t she, lover?” Fraser just nodded, taking hold of Russell’s hand and squeezing it.

“Anyone for a drink?” asked a voice behind them. They all looked around. It was Kevin and Alan.

“Right, what’s it to be: pints all round, or wine?”

“Pints, I think, don’t you?” Craig looked at Russell, Fraser, and Luke. They all nodded in agreement.

The drinks were purchased and they all sat down and chatted for a while. Kevin told them about the seats booked for the meal at Zizzi’s, even though he’d already told Craig on the ‘phone. What he hadn’t told him was the time the meal had been booked for: Alan had booked it for nine o’clock. That way they could stay until Zizzi’s closed. He had told Zizzi himself, why they would be there, and Zizzi had promised him a meal to remember. Zizzi, as well, had made a mental note to put a magnum of champagne on ice to help them celebrate. He’d recently had some good tips off Alan, and this was his way of repaying him. 

They finished their first pint and Fraser went to the bar to get some more. He returned to the table with a tray holding six pints, and they settled down to enjoy the show that was just beginning. They didn’t know the artist, but all agreed, at the end, that it had been a good night, as they all left at about one a.m.

They were lucky in that there were three taxis waiting outside when they walked out of the club. Each couple climbed into a taxi, and in no time at all they were all off on their way home.

* * * *

As soon as Craig and Luke got back indoors, they fell into each other’s arms, almost before the door slammed shut after them. They went straight upstairs after locking up. They used the loo, washed their hands, and cleaned their teeth.

In the bedroom, they stripped off their clothes and couldn’t get in bed fast enough.

“Craig, I’m so proud of you... An Inspector already,” said Luke as he snuggled into Craig’s arms. 

“It’ll make a bit of a difference to the exchequer too,” replied Craig.

“Eh, what are you talking about?”

Craig smiled to himself. “We’ll have more money coming in, Luke.” He pulled Luke in closer to him as he spoke, “In fact, Luke, we’ll have to go and open a joint bank account to use to pay all our bills. Luke... Luke, did you hear me, love?”

Craig pulled away from Luke and looked down at his face. Luke was fast asleep. ‘He looks beautiful when he’s asleep,’ Craig thought as he gently drew Luke back against him. They had all their lives ahead of them to make love. For now, Craig was happy to hold Luke and listen to his gentle breathing as his own eyelids began to droop, prior to sleep.

‘Life can’t get any better,’ he thought, as he too fell asleep.

 

  
SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe

CHAPTER 46

The next morning they awoke before the alarm went off. They snuggled into each other's arms and were in the throes of a passionate kiss when the alarm did go off. They had to break away from each other, so that Craig could turn it off.

"Come on, Luke, let's get a move on; we might as well get up. I'll have to be early today to sort things out, and see Ian Brown." His eyes turned heavenwards when he thought about having Ian Brown as one of his sergeants.

Luke, having no such responsibilities, was all for carrying on were they'd left off before the shrieking of the alarm; but Craig, although he wanted to do the same, realised that they'd never get to work if it was left to Luke. He eased himself out of Luke's arms, scrambled out of bed, and made for the bathroom.

"Come on, Luke, if you're quick we can shower together!" Craig shouted back to Luke, as he reached the bathroom.

Needing no second bidding, Luke shot out of bed and hit the bathroom at a run. Craig hadn't even had time to turn the shower on. He was just washing his hands after using the loo, and he'd been going to clean his teeth next, but seeing the beautiful body of his lover, put it out of his mind.

"Come here, my lovely one." He opened his arms for Luke to walk into, which Luke did, burying his head in Craig's chest, his arms around his waist. Craig rested his chin on Luke's head, and rocked him back and forth, holding him tight.

"I love you, Luke, but I must get to work early. You do understand, don't you, my love?"

"Yes, I do understand, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it though, does it?" Luke pulled away from Craig and reached up and kissed his lips. "Come on then, Gilmore, let's get that shower going and then I'll make you a buttie box so that you're not late for school…” Luke had to dodge out of the way as Craig went to slap his bum. "Ooh, you've got to play nicely with the children, or teacher with take your silver stars away from you; then you'll just be like the rest of us,” Luke was laughing as he turned the shower on. Craig too was laughing.

Craig was the first downstairs; he put the kettle on and bread in the toaster. Luke followed him down, bringing the clothing from the linen basket, which he shoved into the washing machine. He added the liquid soap sachets and fabric softener; he selected the appropriate wash cycle, and switched the machine on. He was off tomorrow and he could sort it all out then.

"Hey, Craig, we get the new tele tomorrow. What're we going to do with the old one?"

"Put it up in the spare room for now. Has Michael got a TV in his room, or does your mum's need updating? I haven't had that one very long."

"Dunno, I'll have to 'phone and ask," replied Luke, about to take another mouthful of the toast that Craig had buttered, while Luke had attended to the washing.

Craig looked at his watch. "Sorry, sweetheart, I'll have to get going," he said, as he stood up.

He went round the table and leant down to give Luke a kiss. Luke stood up and pushed his chair back.

"Come here, Gilmore, you're not getting away that easy."

Craig pulled Luke towards him, and holding him very close, Craig kissed Luke's waiting lips.

"God, I love you, Luke," he whispered, and then added, "I'll see you later." Craig gave him another quick kiss and let him go.

"I'll hold you to that, Gilmore," Luke breathed.

Craig smiled at him as he left the kitchen. He picked up his jacket, which he'd left in the hallway and his car keys, but before he could open the front door, Luke, who'd crept out of the kitchen, grabbed him from behind.

"Oh, Luke, my love, I've got to go," pleaded Craig.

"Yes, I know; I just came to see you off and wish you good luck for today." Luke reached up and kissed him softly on the mouth, and then let him go. Craig opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Now don't forget; play nicely with the other kids, and don't let anyone pinch your silver stars!"

This made Craig laugh and he gave Luke a wave as he walked over to his car and unlocked it. He climbed in, switched on the engine, fastened his seat belt, and signalled to pull off the hard standing onto the road. Just before he pulled onto the road, Craig turned around and waved to Luke then he was off to begin his first official day as an Inspector at Barton Street Metropolitan Police Station.

* * * *

After he'd watched Craig drive away, Luke shut the front door and returned to the kitchen. He made himself another mug of coffee, and sat at the table to drink it. After he'd finished it, Luke collected their breakfast things together, put them in the washing up bowl, and ran the hot water, adding washing up liquid. He'd got some extra time with Craig having left early, so he washed the dishes, dried them, and put them away. It was now time for him to leave for work himself.

After Luke had made sure that everywhere was locked, he collected his jacket and his car keys, and left the house. After making sure that the front door was locked, he walked over to his car parked on the road, and climbed in. I'll have to keep the car taxed, he thought to himself as he started the engine. Craig's right, we'll have to talk about money. With these thoughts in his mind he drove off to his shift at Sun Hill Police Station.

* * * *

At Barton Street, Craig was due to have a word with Ian Brown, and was not looking forward to it. There was a knock on the office door. Looking up from his paperwork, Craig saw that it was Ian, who had arrived early.

"Come in!" called Craig.

"Sir,” Ian walked into the room.

Craig indicated that he should shut the door behind him. "Sit down, Ian."

"Sir, thought I'd get here early, to see how you wanted me to go about things."

"Well, Ian, you're Acting Sergeant now; you have to start thinking for yourself."

"Yes, Sir, I understand that, and I'm ready for it I can assure you."

Craig had to admit that Ian did indeed seem more confident and bright this morning. Almost willing to get stuck in.

"Have you had any experience in the capacity of a sergeant since you passed your exams?" Craig needed to now more about him -- not just from his records, which of course he'd seen -- but from the man himself.

"No, Sir, not in the Police Force, but I was a Sergeant in the Army for three years."

Craig raised his eyebrow. "Three years, eh?"

"Yes, Sir. I joined as a boy soldier, and became a Sergeant at twenty two," Ian replied.

"So, I expect that you found it difficult to start at the bottom again?"

"It was harder than I'd expected it to be, Sir," Ian acknowledged.

"Right, you can take parade this morning. You might as well start the way you mean to go on."

"Certainly, Sir. Could I have the rota then, and I'll get cracking? Can't have the relief think that I'm a soft touch." He held out his hand, as he spoke, for the clipboard holding the day's duties.

"Here you are, Ian; I think you'll do very well, very well indeed. I'll speak to you later," Craig said, as he handed him the clipboard.

"Right, Sir, I'll do my best. You won't regret having me for your sergeant."

With that, Ian rose from his chair, drew himself up to his full height, turned round and walked to the door. Before he could open it, Craig said, "Good luck, Ian."

Ian turned around, smiled, gave his thanks, and was gone from the room.

Craig sat back and reflected on the meeting. It would seem that he'd been wrong about Ian all along. All he'd been short of was a little bit of authority. Now that he had some, of course, it remained to be seen how he would use it.

Craig decided not to attend the briefing himself. He didn't want to put Ian off, or have him think that he wasn't trusted to do it alone. Craig left his office to get a cup of coffee from the vending machine and bumped into DCI Alex Cullen who was just arriving.

"Hey, Craig, I hear that congratulations are in order."

"Thanks, Alex, nice of you to say so," replied Craig.

"How's it going, and how's Bob?"

"Well, today's my first official day as Inspector, and I'm going to see Bob later on this morning to see how he is, and to check whether there is anything else I should know about. Shall I pass on your good wishes?" asked Craig.

"Yes, thanks, Craig. Are you going to the pub after work to celebrate?"

"I hadn't thought about it, actually. I'll give Luke a ring and get him to come over when he finished."

"Luke…? Oh… Luke Ashton; I'd heard something about it. You and he… erm… you're together, I understand?"

"Yes, Alex, Luke and I live together. Is that a problem?"

"Certainly not, Craig," said Alex.

Alex, at that time, was having problems with his missus, and just wished that he had a stable relationship, instead of the constant arguments -- followed by deathly silences -- that he'd endured over the past six months. In fact, speaking to Craig made him decide that enough was enough, and it was time to start thinking of himself for a change.

"Right you are, Alex. No doubt Gina will want to tag along too. We'll see you later."

"God, I haven't seen Gina for months. How is the old witch?"

"Oh, you know Gina: fit as a butcher's dog, and doesn't miss a thing," laughed Craig.

"See you later then, Craig," said Alex as he made his way upstairs to CID.

"Ask Duncan to come along too!" Craig shouted to Alex's fast disappearing back.

"Will do!" he shouted back, as he pushed open the door to CID at the top of the stairs.

Craig, carrying his coffee, went back into his office to peruse his paperwork before going to see Bob Jones. He would go about eleven o'clock, after he'd made sure that Ian had got himself organised.

* * * *

At Sun Hill, Luke was paired with Reg -- Des had pulled a 'sickie'. Reg was easy to work with, and Luke was enjoying himself. They were in the Area Car and Luke was driving.

"So, how're things, Luke… with you and the sarge?"

"He's an Inspector now, Reg," Luke said proudly.

"Is he now? Well give him my congratulations, won't you, Luke. I'm sure that Des would want to say the same," Reg continued, looking through the windscreen as he spoke.

"Reg, you don't have a problem with me and Craig being together, do you?"

"Certainly not Luke. In fact… in fact I sort of envy you, you know…?" Reg's voice trailed off.

"Why's that, Reg?" asked Luke, surprised at such an admission coming from Reg. Reg turned toward him.

"Well… you and Craig looked so happy together at 'Cop Idol', after… well, after you'd sung your song. I sometimes wish I had someone who wanted to be with me, like you want to be with Craig, that's all." Reg glanced away again, as he finished speaking.

Luke didn't know what to say. "Reg, are you trying to tell me that you're g…?"

"I'm not saying anything," Reg interrupted, "I just wonder sometimes, that's all."

Their conversation was then interrupted by a voice from CAD giving them a shout to go to. The conversation would have to be resumed at a later date. Luke's mind was having difficulty assimilating all the facts. Wait until Craig hears about this, he thought, as he and Reg arrived at the shout and parked the car. They both got out and went to see what was going on.

The day continued pretty much in the same vein. They sorted out yet another domestic, with Reg coming to the conclusion that this male/female thing wasn't what it was cracked up to be, and Luke thanking his lucky stars that he had Craig. Then they carried on driving around.

"This warm weather seems to bring 'domestics' out of the woodwork," said Reg absentmindedly.

"Why's that then, Reg?"

"Dunno, Luke, it's like as if they can't cope with the hot weather -- something like that anyway." Reg carried on looking out of the window as he had done previously.

Luke couldn't make him out today. There was obviously something going on in Reg's mind that he wasn't prepared to discuss at this moment in time. Luke's mobile rang. He checked his rear view mirror and signalled to pull into the kerb, and parked up. When he checked who it was 'phoning him, he smiled when he saw the name 'Craig'.

"Hi, Craig, you alright then?" Luke noticed out of the corner of his eye that Reg was watching him.

"Yes, that'll be lovely… what…? You want me to mention it to the Inspector? I'll do that, love. See you at the pub then -- love you," Luke finished quietly.

"Craig, was it?"

"Yes, Reg. Are you sure that you're okay? You seem very quiet. Anything I can help you with?" Luke was concerned for Reg. He'd never seen him looking so distracted before.

"Well… err… erm, you know, Luke…" Reg couldn't continue.

"Don't worry, Reg. If ever you want to talk to me -- about anything -- just come and find me."

"Thanks, Luke," Reg acknowledged, looking relieved that Luke wasn't going to force him to continue.

After refs, it was pretty quiet, so they drove around, stopping at a mobile café to buy a cup of tea each. In no time at all it was time to sign off.

Before he signed off, Luke looked for Gina, to tell her about the after work drinks at Barton Street, and to ask her if she wanted to come too.

"Is the Pope a Catholic?" she retorted. "I'll see you back here in ten minutes sharp, Luke!"

"Fine. Are we going in your car or mine?"

"I want to get there, Luke -- we'll go in mine. Not in that death trap you call a car!"

Luke, smiling to himself, carried on to the locker room to get changed. Reg was already in the locker room.

"Err… Luke, would you mind if I came along too?" murmured Reg.

Luke was in shock. Reg wanting to go to the pub with him and Craig. "Yes, of course you can. Do you want to 'phone Des and see if he's feeling better, and wants to come too?" said Luke, taking the bull by the horns.

"I'll think about it, Luke. I'll see you there, okay?"

Luke finished getting changed, his mind in turmoil, wondering what was going on in Reg's head. He arrived back at Gina's office with seconds to spare.

"Just made it, eh, Ashton?" Gina said pointing to her watch.

"Yeah, G… Ma'am, I was just thinking…"

"I've warned you before about thinking, haven't I? Anyway, I thought you and Craig were fine."

"Oh, it wasn't about me and Craig, just something that Reg said… he… he almost… It doesn't matter," he finished lamely.

"Bloody Hell, Luke, come on; you can tell me in the car. Move it, we're losing precious drinking time!"

"Ma'am, you can't drink too much, you're driving!" admonished Luke.

"It's okay; Adam's coming over and he can drive me home."

"What about his car?"

"Questions, questions!" she snapped. "I've got it all worked out, so don't worry!"

With that she was off down the corridor towards the ramp. She was a woman on a mission -- to toast her favourite Sergeant's promotion to Inspector.

* * * *

Craig checked his watch and started to put the paperwork he was dealing with into the trays near the edge of his desk. The OUT tray was almost full, and the IN tray had considerably less in it now, than there'd been when Craig had first entered the office the previous day.

His trip to see Bob Jones had produced nothing new that needed dealing with -- which was a relief -- and meant that from now on Craig would be dealing with things that were happening during his time as Inspector.

True, Bob would be off for sometime, but he would be coming back -- if only to an office job -- to wait out the time to his retirement. However, the experience would be good for Craig, and Peters had made it clear to him, that should Bob change his mind and decide to retire early, the position of Inspector was his.

Craig had changed his epaulets on his shirt, pullover, and jacket to show that he was now an Inspector -- his "silver stars" as Luke had called them.

Now that his desk was clear, he pushed himself up from his seat, holding onto the edge of the desk and walked around it. He turned and surveyed the room. It was a lot tidier than it had been when he'd first entered it the day before. He smiled as he left the office, walking along the corridor to go and get changed. He'd arranged to meet Luke and Gina in the pub.

* * * *

After he'd changed and was walking down the stairs, he saw Duncan and Alex waiting for him.

"You right, then, Craig?" asked Alex. Duncan smiled.

"Yes, shall we get going?"

"Where's Luke?" asked Alex.

"He and Gina are going to meet us in the pub," replied Craig.

"Not seen Gina for ages," muttered Duncan, "Not since just after Luke got marr… sorry, Craig, I wasn't thinking."

"That's okay, Duncan; Luke got married, we can't change that. It's all water under the bridge now, and we are very happy," said Craig, trying to put Duncan at his ease.

"Gina still able to hold her drink is she?" asked Duncan changing the subject.

"She certainly can, believe you me!" retorted Craig. He'd fallen prey to a couple of her drinking bouts over the last couple of years.

"Alex tells me that you and Luke are actually living together now. Everything okay is it?"

"Certainly is, Duncan. Not a problem is it?" Craig was not prepared to pussy foot around. Anyone who didn't like the thought of him and Luke being together could go and sit somewhere on their own.

"Not at all, Craig. In fact, when I was at Sun Hill, every time I saw the two of you come into contact with one another, it was as if there was an invisible thread pulling you together. Of course I didn't put two and two together until I heard what Luke had done, the other night at the 'Cop Idol' thing."

While Duncan had been talking, they'd walked out of the station and were now making their way to the pub further down the road.

They pushed open the door to the pub and walked in. While they adjusted their eyes to the lighting, they heard someone call 'Craig'. It was Gina. They walked over to her sat at a table with Luke.

"Come on you lot, pull up a chair; you're wasting time here!" snapped Gina.

Alex and Duncan looked at each other. They shrugged their shoulders, pulled a chair each from by another table, and sat down.

"Hello, Luke." Craig leaned over to Luke, squeezed his hand, and looked into his eyes. At that moment Reg came back from the toilet.

"Hello, Reg," said Craig, still holding Luke's hand. "Nice of you to come. Is Des coming?"

"Err… well he said he might pop in. He could do with some fresh air; he's been off all day," said a rather distracted Reg.

"Right what does everyone want to drink?" asked Craig.

"God, I thought you'd never ask… make mine a double!" rasped Gina, as she lit a fag.

"I'll come and help you," offered Luke, as Craig continued to make a note of the drinks they required.

As Craig ordered their drinks, he saw Ian with a group of PCs. They obviously had the same idea -- drinks to celebrate Ian's promotion. In fact, they'd all been surprised at how well he'd done on his first day as Sergeant.

"What's up with Reg?" asked Craig, "He seems very distracted tonight."

"He's been like it all day," said Luke, adding, "I'm sure he was going to say something about being gay, or ask me about it, but he bottled out."

"Reg? Are you sure, Luke? Surely you've got it wrong?" Craig couldn't believe what Luke was trying to say.

"I could be wrong, but he was definitely acting strange on duty today. He even said he envied us for being happy." He gazed into Craig's eyes. "No one could ever be as happy as I am with you."

"Bloody Hell, Pinky an' Perky are at it again!" Des had arrived like the proverbial bad penny.

"Good evening to you, too, Des. You know, your friend has really missed you today, I understand," said Craig, raising his eyebrow and nodding towards Reg.

Des glanced in Reg's direction then back at Craig. "'ow d'yer mean, like?"

"You'd better ask him, Des. By the way, how's Sheelagh these day?" Craig raised his eyebrow yet again, and turned back to the bar to pay for the drinks that the barman had placed in front of him; Luke picked up a couple of the drinks and wandered back to the table.

"That's all over," muttered Des, looking over at Reg. "I'll give yer a 'and with the drinks, Craig," Des said as he picked up two of the pints that Craig had just paid for, and walked over to the table, close on Luke's heels.

Craig, left standing with his mouth open, turned to the barman and ordered another pint to make up for the one that Des had purloined, and then he carried it over to the table and joined the others. He leaned over toward Luke and whispered to him,

"What did Reg say today? Des is acting kind of funny too. He called me Craig…"

"I think we'd better leave them to it, don't you?" said Luke, nodding at both Des and Reg, who were chatting away next to Alex and Duncan, who were trying to get a word in edgeways with Gina.

"Come on, Craig, this is supposed to be a pub, not your front room! Where's my drink?"

"Sorry, Gina," Craig said then he whispered, "When's Adam coming?"

"As soon as he gets back from seeing that bloody bitch; you know, Jane flippin Fitzwilliam!" Gina's face took on the appearance of a sour lemon. "God, I can't stand that woman." She dragged her fags out of her bag again, put one her mouth, then rooted around her bag for her lighter, pulled it out, and lit the fag.

The assembled coppers at the table just stared at her then got on with the business in hand... drinking. The evening continued as these evenings do. The drink was flowing, and the only one who seemed to be taking it easy was Craig. He knew that if he got really drunk, he couldn't drive Luke home, and also, he wouldn't feel in control tomorrow.

Eventually, Adam arrived, and as soon as he saw Gina, he very diplomatically steered her towards the door the next time she excused herself to go to the loo.

"I thought she didn't want anyone to know about her and Adam?" said an amazed Luke. Craig shrugged.

The others had had so much to drink that they hadn't really realised what was going on, and Adam had her out of the door before they knew he was even there. He mouthed 'goodbye' to Craig, and was gone.

Outside, he put his arm around her waist and guided her to her car. It was just as well that he'd gone to see Jane Fitzwilliam in a taxi. He'd had an idea that Gina would drink a little too much. She really hated anything to do with the Borough Commander, and in a way he could understand it. He wasn't that pleased to have to go and see her himself. He opened the passenger door of her car and helped her in, then made sure that her seat belt was fastened. He went around to the driver's side, climbed in, and started the engine after he'd found the car keys in her bag. He fastened his seat belt, signalled, and then checked in his mirror to make sure it was safe to drive off the car park. He drove back to his house. There was no way he was going to allow her to go home alone. He loved her and he would look after her.

Craig and Luke were the next to go home. Craig thanked everyone for coming, and then he and Luke took their leave. They walked out together, hand in hand, and strolled over to Craig's car.

"Is your car still at Sun Hill, love?" asked Craig.

"Yeah, Gina wouldn't go in mine. The cheek of her; she said we'd never get here if we went in my car." They both laughed. "Before you go to work tomorrow, can you take me to Sun Hill so that I can pick my car up?"

"Of course I can, Luke."

They reached Craig's car, and after unlocking it, they both climbed in. Craig leaned over and cupped Luke's face in his hand, then kissed him on the lips. Luke sighed, and put his arm around Craig's neck, pulling him in even closer, and returned the kiss.

"Craig," Luke said, a catch in his voice, "can we get home quickly? I want you so much."

"Luke, as fast as we are allowed to travel, my darling; I want you too. Fasten your seat belt, love, and we can get going," Craig whispered. He signalled to leave the car park, and then they were off, back to their little love nest.

They arrived home and Craig parked the car up on the hard standing. They couldn't get out fast enough. Craig locked the car and Luke was up the path and had the front door open before Craig could blink. He could hardly wait for Craig to walk in through the door.

"Craig, come here." Luke grabbed him, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Oh, Luke… Luke, God, I want you my angel," whispered Craig, as he kissed his lover.

They clung to each other, then they broke apart, and holding hands they made their way towards the stairs. Craig went up first, holding Luke's hand as he walked behind him. They used the loo, cleaned their teeth, and made their way into their bedroom. In the bedroom, they stared at one another as they stripped off their clothes, eager to lie together, naked except for their gold chains around their necks. They climbed in bed and Craig wrapped his arms around Luke, and Luke wrapped his legs around Craig. They kissed until their passion knew no bounds, and they made love: beautiful, passionate love, content in the knowledge that they were a truly committed couple.

Outside, the maroon People Carrier had driven away. Craig and Luke had been so anxious to get indoors, and into bed, that they hadn't even noticed it tonight. It could be, too, that they were so used to seeing it parked up, that it was just part of the street now. Tom, driving the Carrier away, knew he would be back the next morning, and was keen to get home to get some sleep.

After they'd made love, Craig and Luke lay together, kissing, cuddling and caressing one another, whispering -- the way that lovers do -- during their post coital haze that seemed to go on and on. Their love knew no bounds.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe

CHAPTER 47

 

The shrieking alarm woke them up the following morning. It was Saturday. Luke was off today, and as he and Craig came to, still hugging one another and sharing a kiss, Luke realised what else was happening that day.

“Craig... Craig,” he nudged him, excitedly, “Craig, the new tele’s coming today!” Luke went to jump out of bed, wide-awake now.

“Just a minute, Luke -- just another little kiss, please, Luke?” begged Craig. Luke rolled back toward him and kissed his lips tenderly.

“I love you, Craig,” Luke reassured him, as he got out of bed. “I’ll go and get your breakfast ready while you have a shower, and that’ll give us a little bit more time together before you have to get off to work. Now that you’re the Inspector, you’ll have to try and have more time off with me, won’t you? Oh, and don’t forget: you’re taking me to pick up my car.”

“I haven’t forgotten, love,” Craig said as he rolled out of bed. “Luke, come and have a shower with me, and we can get breakfast ready together.”

“Okay. Come on, slowcoach, I’ll turn the shower on,” Luke said as he left the bedroom, blowing Craig a kiss as he got to the door.

In the bathroom, he used the loo, washed his hands, and got the towels out ready for after their shower.

“Come on, Craig, shake a leg won’t you!” Luke shouted from the doorway of the bathroom.

“Okay, hotshot, I’m coming; just hold your horses!” Craig shouted back.

Craig ambled into the bathroom, used the loo himself, and then stepped into the shower and grabbed hold of Luke, pulling him close.

“Luke, my lovely Luke, I wish I was off with you today,” he said, as he gazed at Luke’s face, taking in at a glance his eyes, nose, and beautiful mouth. “You’re right, I’ll have to try and make sure that we have more time off together in future. Well, as often as I am able.”

“Well, we’re both off tomorrow. Maybe we can have that talk you mentioned; you know, the one about our money and finances. We could do it at Adam’s when we look after Malcolm tomorrow night.” Luke now wanted to get things sorted out himself.

“What’s made you want to do that, Luke? I thought you hated talking about such matters?” Craig was amazed at Luke’s request.

“It was yesterday, Craig, when you had to go in early. I realised that I might have to keep my car after all. I can’t expect, or rely on, you taking me to work all the time; and we do need to sort out the bills and things.”

Craig looked down at him. “Okay, sweetheart, that’s what we’ll do tomorrow at Adam’s house, as soon as Malcolm has gone to bed. Is that alright with you?” asked Craig as they started to soap one another.

“Don’t forget tonight at Zizzi’s,” remarked Luke.

“Oh, yes; it should be a good night with the others there too, don’t you think?” murmured Craig, as he pulled Luke under the showerhead to rinse the soap off him.

“What do you think Gina and Adam with think of the others?”

“Well, she and Adam already know Kevin, and Gina knows Russell too. Alan is a nice enough guy, as is Fraser. No, it’s Julian and Arthur I’m worried about. You know Gina; she doesn’t always engage her brain before she opens her mouth. I just wouldn’t want them to be upset, that’s all,” said Craig, as he rinsed the soap off himself.

They finished their shower, and Luke wrapped a towel around his waist and padded downstairs to start their breakfast. He filled the kettle, switched it on, and popped four slices of bread into the toaster. Then he shot back upstairs to get dressed. T-shirt and jeans would do for now. He was only going out to pick up his car from Sun Hill, where he’d left it yesterday.

He ran back downstairs, and in the kitchen, he grabbed a couple of mugs and spooned instant coffee into each of them from the canister on the countertop. He retrieved the toast out of their lovely new four-slice toaster, and buttered it. He cut each slice into half and put them all on one plate, which he took to the kitchen table. Then he found the marmalade and Marmite in the wall cupboard and placed them on the table next to the toast.

By this time, Craig was downstairs and pouring the boiled water into the coffee mugs. Luke got the milk out of the ‘fridge and they were ready to eat breakfast at last.

After they’d finished, Luke made sure that he had his house and car keys, while Craig went for his jacket. They left the house together -- the dishes could wait until Luke got back -- and climbed into Craig’s car after he’d unlocked it.

They enjoyed their drive over to Sun Hill. Luke leant over to Craig and kissed him.

“See you later, love. I’ll let you know when the tele arrives. ‘Bye for now, sweetheart.” Luke smiled as he climbed out of the car.

He sauntered over to the yard, looking once over his shoulder to wave to Craig as he entered the yard then Craig drove off and was soon out of sight.

* * * *

Luke unlocked his car, slipped behind the wheel, and prepared to drive back home to await the delivery of their new entertainment system.

Back in their road, he noticed that the People Carrier was once again parked up near their house. He couldn’t see if there was anyone in it or not, as the windows were all wound up. Luke parked up on the hard standing, so that the deliveryman would have room to park his van when he arrived to deliver the television and other equipment.

Back in the house, he emptied the previous morning's washing out of the washing machine. The jeans he hung outside on the line. The rest he pushed into the tumble drier. If he hung the shirts up as soon as they came out of the drier, they would need only the minimum amount of ironing.

He collected their breakfast dishes and washed and dried them, before going into the lounge to sort out the television and video, that would be going either to the spare room or his mum’s flat. Rather than try to carry it upstairs himself, he just moved the television out of the way, and went to ‘phone his mum.

It turned out that Jenny was quite happy with her own television and video, but she told him that Michael and Peter were going to move into the flat next door -- not many people were anxious to live on that estate -- that had become vacant. She was sure that they’d be only too happy to give Craig’s old tele and video a new home. Jenny said she would tell them straight away, and maybe they could come and pick it up later. In the event, it was left until another day.

Luke had just finished the call to his mum when the ‘phone in the hall rang. He went to answer it; it was the warehouse people advising him that the goods would be delivered sometime before one o’clock. As soon as the call ended, Luke rang Craig’s mobile.

* * * *

Craig arrived at Barton Street, got changed, and prepared to take Parade. Ian Brown appeared at his office door and knocked on the lintel, just as Craig was about to pick up the clipboard and make his way to the briefing room.

“Sir, do you want me to take Parade again this morning?”

“Err... yes, it’ll be good experience for you." Craig smiled at the opportunity presented to him. "It was nice to see you at the pub with your mates last night. Have a good time, did you?”

“Yes, Sir, but I remembered from the Army that you can be friendly toward your subordinates, but not make friends with them. That way, when or if you have to discipline them, it doesn’t cause too much aggro.”

Craig cleared his throat. “Humph... very sensible, Ian. You’ll go far, I can see.” He wondered what Ian thought about him living with his ex-subordinate?

“Thank you, Sir. May I have the clipboard now?”

Ian put Craig in mind of the actor who had played the ‘screw’ in the comedy ‘Porridge’. Only he was a younger version. Ian was, after all, only about twenty seven. But he had the same officious manner now that he was acting Sergeant.

Craig handed him the clipboard and pulled his paper work towards him. Time to start work. About half an hour into the paperwork, his mobile rang. He took it out of his desk drawer and checked who was calling, before answering it. It was Luke. He smiled as spoke into the mobile.

“Luke, are you okay, love?”

“Yeah, the tele and stuff will be here before one o’clock, so I’ll hopefully have it all sorted by the time you get home.” Luke was grinning from ear to ear as he spoke.

“That’s great. What’s happening with the old one, have you ‘phoned your mum?”

“Yes, Mum said that Michael and Peter have got the flat next door now, so they’ll be glad to have our old tele and video.”

“Fine, love, I don’t mind as long as they go to a good home.”

They chatted to one another for a few minutes, and then they ended their conversation and went back to their respective tasks.

* * * *

In the People Carrier, Tom was talking to Carl on his mobile.

“Yes, that’s right. The big fella and the kid went out in the big fella's car, and the lad’s just returned in his own car... Of course I’m sure, Carl... Okay, I’ll come back to the house.” Just then, Tom spotted the delivery van.

“Hang on a minute: there’s a delivery van just stopped outside their house... Just a minute, Carl, while I see what’s what.”

The delivery van parked across the driveway and two blokes got out. One, holding a paper in his hand, walked up the path to the front door; the other one went to the rear of the van and proceeded to open two huge doors and press the lift mechanism to lower the ramp. He then walked into the van and started to pull boxes marked ‘SOLD Gilmore’ towards the open doors: there were quite a few. Tom watched in amazement.

“Carl, I think they’re having some new hi-fi stuff and a tele; there’s a huge box in the van waiting to be off loaded, and some smaller ones... What? The van says ‘Newman’s Audio’. Are you sure? Fine, I’m on my way. See you soon.” Tom cancelled the call.

He put his mobile in his pocket, switched the engine on, and signalled to pull away from the kerb. He was to drive back to Carl's house for further instructions...

* * * *

Having ascertained that they were indeed at the correct house, the man with the paper in his hand made his way back up the path, and walked to the back of the van to assist his mate. Luke, quite excited, was at the front door watching the two men manoeuvre the large box containing the television onto a trolley.

“Go on, Frank, you take the tele and I’ll carry some of these other things.”

“Okay, Sam -- sure you can manage?”

Sam nodded. Frank and Sam always worked together, so the question was really superfluous. They each knew their own, and the other's capabilities, and never took each other for granted.

Luke stood aside to let Frank get through the door. Just as well Frank had up-ended the tele on the trolley, otherwise it wouldn’t have gone through the doorway. It was a tight squeeze as it was. Sam followed him, carrying three of the other boxes, holding, according to the labels, the DVD and VHS players, as well as a couple of the smaller speakers. The large speakers and CD player were still in the van.

Frank deposited the television on the floor near where Luke indicated -- Luke began to open it immediately -- and went back for the rest of the stuff, while Sam started to open the boxes he’d brought in. Frank collected the remaining boxes and put them on the pavement, while he closed and locked the back doors, before disappearing back into the house.

“Err... d’you two want a brew, mate?” asked Luke, hoping that they would help him connect the system up.

“Don’t mind if we do,” said Frank. “Milk, no sugar for either of us, thanks.”

Luke went to make them a drink, while the two men made short work of removing the equipment from the collection of boxes strewn on the floor.

“Any idea where you want the speakers, mate?” shouted Frank.

Luke was beginning to wonder if Sam was mute, as he hadn’t yet heard him speak.

Bringing three steaming mugs of tea, resting on a tray, into the lounge, Luke looked around trying to gauge where would be the best position for the speakers to go.

“How about the two large ones either side of the tele, slightly to the front of it, and the smaller ones back there?” said Sam, speaking at last, and indicating with his forefinger the position he wanted Luke to consider.

What he said made sense to Luke, with Frank nodding in agreement.

“Fine, whatever you think is best,” said Luke, surprised that Sam had opened his mouth.

Frank and Sam worked well as a team, and got it all set up, taking small breaks to drink their tea. The only problem was that the cables to the smaller speakers at the rear of the room were too short. Without saying a word, Sam left the house, climbed into the cab of the van, collected a reel of speaker cable, and returned to the house. The extension was completed and the digital television and hi-fi equipment were turned on. The sound was definitely surround sound.

Frank and Sam sat on the sofa, the remotes in their hands, checking that the pre-set channels were all correct and could be accessed by pressing the appropriate button on the remote control. They checked the CD player, too. Luke put Lighthouse Family on. Frank and Sam looked at each other, but said nothing.

Eventually everything had been checked and sorted. All that remained was for Luke to sign the delivery note, which he did, and accept a copy of it to give to Craig.

“Err... do you want us to take the boxes away, mate?” asked Frank.

Realising what they meant, Luke dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ten-pound note -- he had nothing smaller -- handed it to Frank, and said, “Yes please, if you don’t mind.”

Frank took the money, put it in his pocket, and proceeded to neatly flatten the boxes.

“Have you got a couple of bin bags for the polystyrene, mate?” Frank asked.

Luke obliged by getting them from the kitchen. Soon all the packing had disappeared back into the van. Frank and Sam bade their goodbyes, grinning from ear to ear. ‘If we go on like this,’ thought Frank, ‘we’ll have a good night at the pub tonight.' Having seen them off the property, Luke now went back into the lounge to view their new toy.

Before he allowed himself to play with it, however, he needed to get the clothes out of the tumble drier, and vacuum up the mess left after Frank and Sam had broken up the packaging. Once he was done, he’d have the rest of the afternoon to get used to the new tele and hi-fi equipment.

* * * *

Craig was making great inroads in his paperwork -- he was looking forward to the evening at Zizzi’s with Luke and their friends, and to seeing the new television and equipment that he and Luke had bought -- when his mobile rang. He retrieved it out of his desk drawer and checked to see who was calling. He smiled.

“Hi, Luke... Whoa...! Slow down, love.”

Luke was so excited that he was gabbling. “Sorry, Craig. It’s all here... and fully operational... it all works,” said Luke, trying to speak slowly. ”It all sounds brilliant... honest. Oh, Craig, you’ll love it... you really will!” He just wanted to grab hold of Craig and squeeze him tight.

“I take it that you think it’s okay then?” said Craig raising his eyebrow, wondering what Luke’s response to that would be.

“Okay...? Okay? Oh, Craig, it’s the nicest thing you’ve bought -- well, except for the necklaces and ring,” Luke said as he fingered the chain around his neck. ”I love you, Craig Gilmore,” he breathed, feeling himself become aroused. “Don’t be late home, my love,” he whispered.

Hearing the desire in Luke’s voice, Craig too became aroused. “I won’t be late, love, don’t you worry; and we’re not going out until just before nine o’clock. I’ll see you later.”

“Is that a threat or a promise, then?” asked Luke.

“It’s both, Luke, it’s both,” Craig said, with a catch in his voice.

Craig decided to get himself a cup of coffee from the vending machine; anything to take his mind off Luke. As it was time for refs anyway, he went up to the canteen and bought a sandwich. Rather than stay up there, he went back down to his office, collecting the coffee from the vending machine on his way back. He sat down behind his desk and unwrapped the sandwich. He’d decided to work right through, and hopefully finish on time, if not a little earlier. He wanted Luke for hors-d’oeuvre, not dessert...

* * * *

Luke was sat on the sofa when Craig returned home, using the remote to flick from channel to channel.

Craig walked into the lounge and sat down beside him, putting his arm around Luke’s shoulders.

“Luke, love,“ Craig whispered into his ear.   
Luke carried on switching channels.

“Look, Craig, we can get all these!” he said excitedly.

Craig, knowing that Luke was as happy as a sand boy, was prepared to wait for a while. He got up and went to put the kettle on, and then he went upstairs to the loo. After he’d washed his hands, he went into their bedroom and took off his jeans and T-shirt, then decided to remove his boxers, and put his bathrobe on. He walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to make coffee for Luke and himself.

He carried the two mugs into the lounge. As Luke was oblivious to what was going on when Craig put his mug of coffee on a small table near him, Craig sat down and started to watch the channel Luke was watching. He was just getting interested when Luke changed the channel again.

This happened a couple of times, with Craig becoming more and more frustrated: both sexually, and with Luke for the continual channel hopping.

This culminated in them having their first row...

“Luke... Luke... Luke! Will you stop doing that for God’s sake!” Craig shouted.

Luke turned and stared at him.

“Stop what? What’s the matter with you?” queried Luke, startled by Craig’s outburst.

“Stop swapping the channels all the time, Luke! I came home early so we could spend some time together before we go out, and you’re... you’re...“ He couldn’t finish.

Craig got up off the sofa, and stormed out of the room and along the hallway to the kitchen. He felt angry and needed to compose himself. He leant against the countertop, taking deep breaths, annoyed with himself for having shouted at Luke, and annoyed with Luke for being more interested in the new TV than him.

He was gasping for his coffee, but he’d left it in the lounge, and there was no way he was going back in there the way he was feeling. He made himself another mug of coffee. He drank it leaning against the table; he didn’t even bother to sit down. He’d been in the kitchen for a while when Luke tentatively put his head around the door into the kitchen. Craig didn’t look at him, but kept his head down, staring at the floor.

“Craig... Craig... Craig...” Luke whispered.

“What?”

“You left your coffee in there,” Luke half nodded, half pointed back towards the lounge.

Craig, still annoyed, muttered something while he continued to scrutinize the floor.

“What did you say?” Luke asked.

“I made myself another one. I’m in the kitchen, Luke; you know, plenty of coffee, milk, and water!”

Luke looked crestfallen -- tears pricked at his eyes. He didn’t know what to do. He knew that Craig was angry. It was their first row, and he hated it.

“What’s wrong, Craig? What have I done...? Please tell me so I can make it better,” Luke pleaded.

Craig stood for a while, still contemplating the floor. He should have known every square inch of it, but he didn’t. He was looking, but not seeing. He raised his head and looked directly at Luke. Craig’s eyes, too, were full of tears. He held open his arms, and Luke just threw himself at Craig: throwing his arms around his waist, and burying his head in the folds of Craig’s robe up against his chest.

“Luke... Luke....“ Craig whispered as kissed the top of Luke’s head.

Luke pulled his head away from Craig’s chest and gazed up into his eyes.

“Craig, I’m so sorry...“

“Shush, Luke, it’s all my fault,” Craig interrupted. “I’ve wanted you all day, and I just presumed that...“

It was Luke’s turn to interrupt. “I have wanted you all day, too. I was just trying to keep my mind from thinking about you.” He reached up and brushed his lips across Craig’s.

Craig groaned. “God, Luke, I want you, my lovely,” he breathed, as he brought his lips down on Luke’s in a kiss so passionate it took their breaths away. They broke away, both gasping for air.

“Craig, please don’t let's ever row again. I can’t cope when you don’t talk to me. Please tell me if I do anything wrong before it upsets you. I can’t bear to hurt you and see you unhappy.” Luke was now sobbing.

“Shush... shush... Luke,” Craig said, as he brushed Luke’s tears away with his thumbs. “I promise I’ll tell you in future if you’re starting to upset me, and you must tell me too, okay? Oh yes, and we’ll have to come to some sort of agreement about who controls the TV remote.” He started to grin as he finished, because that’s what it had all been about really -- control of the remote!

“Craig, about the remote -- I’ll toss you for it every time we sit down to watch TV.”

“Every time?” queried Craig, raising his eyebrow lecherously then grinning at Luke.

Luke looked at him for a minute, and then started laughing himself as he realised how Craig had interpreted what he'd said. He hit Craig on the arm and then the pair of them started giggling like naughty schoolboys. Luke grabbed hold of Craig’s hand and dragged him out of the kitchen toward the stairs. Craig needed no second bidding. Luke led the way upstairs, still clutching hold of Craig’s hand; he didn’t want to let go even for a second.

They kissed at the top of the stairs. Craig went to use the loo, while Luke went into their bedroom and stripped off. He padded out of the bedroom and made his way to the bathroom. Craig reached over and kissed him as they passed each other on the landing. Craig allowed his hand to trail over Luke’s torso.

“I’ll keep the bed warm for you, love!” Craig shouted as he went into the bedroom, and Luke disappeared into the bathroom.

In the bedroom, Craig undid his robe, took it off, and slung it on a chair. He climbed into bed, pulled the duvet up, and waited for Luke. Luke came into the bedroom as naked as the day Craig had first set eyes on him -- except for the gold chain around his neck -- and pulled the duvet off Craig. He wanted to look at his lover, but looking wasn’t enough. He scrambled into bed and into Craig’s waiting arms. Luke wrapped his legs around Craig, the way he liked to do. They clung together, kissing as though there was no tomorrow; their bodies writhing together until passion overtook them completely and they made love the way lovers do after their first row: gently, savouring every minute, and so glad they had made up.

Later, after they’d loved each other, they lay there, talking, kissing, and caressing each other. Only the fact that they were going out with friends, and that the arrangements had already been made, galvanised them into action. Other than that, they would have stayed in bed for the rest of the day. However, the table had been booked, friends had been invited, and they were expected at eight forty five for dinner at nine o’clock at Zizzi’s.

They showered, mindful that time was passing, and anxious now not to be late. The order of the day -- it being Saturday night -- was either a suit, or casual smart.

“Craig, will you wear that suit that you wore to the wedding, please?”

Craig spun round. “What suit is that, Luke?”

“The grey one you wore; and that pinkie-purple shirt. God... you looked fabulous in that...“ His voice trailed off.

“I didn’t think that you’d noticed me, Luke?” Craig said quietly.

“Oh yes, Craig, I noticed you alright. It was all I could do not to come running after you when you walked away from me. I watched you until you were out of sight, then I cried. But... I had to pull myself together and go back in and face Kerry.” Luke had walked up to Craig as he was talking to him, and put his hands either side of Craig’s face.

“I’ve never regretted anything so much in my life: letting you go and having to go back inside to continue the charade. I’ll never let you go again. I promise.” Luke leant up against Craig’s body, and Craig enveloped him in his arms.

“It’s okay, Luke, we’re together now, and I won’t let anything -- anything -- come between us ever again. If it means so much to you, Luke, yes, I’ll wear the suit. I’ve never worn it since that day, so I hope it still fits. I suppose that’ll be another demon out of the way, but don’t think another piece of jewellery is coming your way just because we’ve got rid of some more demons,” said Craig, ending on a lighter note.

“Oh, I was thinking that we could have exchanged, oh, I don’t know... socks or something.” Luke laughed and Craig joined in.

They carried on in this vein as they both got ready. Craig did indeed wear the grey suit, and Luke wore the suit he’d been married in. Craig liked the way it hugged Luke’s slight figure, only this time Luke was wearing it for him.

Finally dressed, they made their way down the stairs; their jackets hooked over their middle fingers and slung over their shoulders. They hung them over the banisters while Craig phoned for a cab. While they waited, they both went and sat down on the sofa and watched some television. It was Craig’s turn to channel hop, and he showed great restraint, doing it only once.

The cab arrived. Luke and Craig collected their jackets, and with Craig making sure that he had his house keys, they stepped out of the house. Craig locked the door with the Chubb lock then walked down to the road to climb into the back of the cab after Luke, admiring his beautiful arse as he did so. Craig gave the address of Zizzi’s to the driver then sat back with Luke; their jackets draped over their laps, looking forward to the pleasant evening ahead of them.

* * * *

 

They arrived at Zizzi’s and alighted from the cab. Craig paid the driver, and then with his arm around Luke’s back, propelled him forward into the restaurant.

The lighting was low and intimate. Zizzi himself came to the door to greet them. He shook hands with them both, and then showed them to their table. Adam and Gina were already there, as were Kevin and Alan.

“Hi, everyone, are we late? Sorry if we are!” exclaimed Luke.

“Oh God, couldn’t you put him down for five minutes, then, Gilmore?” asked Gina.

“Err... as a matter of fact, Gina, we had our first row if you must know; and it wasn’t Craig’s fault,” muttered Luke.

“First row, eh? Oh well, it had to happen I suppose,” Gina said unsympathetically. “What was it about?” Her interest was aroused now, and she wouldn’t give up until she found out.

“Well... it was about the TV remote control...”

“Oh, Bloody Hell, the battle for the remote! So it’s happened, even to you. See, Adam, it’s not just us.”

“Us too, I’m afraid,” said Kevin, while Alan nodded in agreement.

“You mean most people argue over the remote control then? Oh, Luke, I’m so sorry, my love,” said Craig, as he put his arm around Luke and hugged him to him. Gina and Adam didn’t bat an eyelid.

The next to arrive were Russell and Fraser. Craig and Luke were interested to see what Gina would say. Craig stood up to make the introductions.

“Adam, Gina, this is Fraser; Russell you already know, don’t you Gina?” 

Adam stood and shook hands with them both, and Russell and Fraser sat down.

“Russell, how’s that ba... that brother of yours?” asked Gina, correcting herself as she felt Adam looking at her. ‘Spoilsport!' she thought.

“Well, err, ya know ‘e was put in a cell wiv a gay man who was about six foot seven? Well, someone tried to ‘ave a go at me bruvva in the yard, and well Charlie -- that’s the name of the fella -- stepped in and sorted the other guy out. Well ‘im and an’ our Danny gets on like an ‘ouse on fire now.” He laughed as he finished.

“You mean he’s gay, now?” asked an incredulous Gina.

”Nah, nuffink like tha’; but our Danny won’t have nuffink said against gays now. That’s a turn up for the books, innit?”

“Have you met Danny, Fraser?” asked Gina, now turning her attention to Russell’s partner.

“I can’t say that I’ve had that pleasure; not yet, at least. I’ve told Russell that I’d like to go with him next time he visits Danny, but I think that Russell is worried about what I’ll think of him. I used to visit prisoners up in Edinburgh, so I know what I’d be letting myself in for,” Fraser said, then turned to look at Russell. “You really should let me come with you, sweetheart, next time you go. Then I will have met all your family except for your father.”

“Well ‘e’s no loss, that’s for sure. Okay then, it’s a deal -- ya can come wiv me next time I go, if ya don’t try talkin’ about me dad.”

“Of course, love, anything you say.” Fraser draped his arm around Russell’s shoulders, and left it there.

“Sorry we’re late,” said a booming voice, announcing the arrival of Julian and Arthur.

“Couldn’t get a cab for love or money,” added Arthur.

“We’re really sorry, Craig, Luke; we didn’t want to blight your celebrations, so we got one of the lads to drop us off.”

“What?” laughed Craig, “You arrived in one of those articulated lorries?”

“Yeah, yer should have seen it, Craig! One of them Dutch jobs with a trailer as long as the wagon: a vision if ever there was one. Isn’t that right, Arthur?”

“Incredible she was, incredible,” said Arthur wistfully, looking up at Julian, who had removed some of his piercings and was wearing the same tasteful suit he’d worn to the G.A.Y. club. Gina, for once, was gob smacked. She couldn’t think of anything to say. No doubt that would all change as the evening progressed. Adam looked from one to the other and smiled.

Craig stood up again, briefly, and introduced the new arrivals to Gina and Adam.

“Anyone for a drink?” Adam asked, as he stood up to go to the bar.

“It’s okay, Adam,” said Julian. “The booze’s all been sorted, hasn’t it, Arthur? Alan, give Zizzi the nod, will ya?”

Alan raised his hand, and as if by magic, a wine waiter appeared.

“Can I take your orders, lady and gentlemen? Everything’s been organised, so you can have whatever you'd like,” he said. Gina’s eyes lit up; Adam groaned.

They all gave their orders and sat back chatting to one another, when another couple approached the table.

“Err, Julian, are you sure...”

Luke’s head shot round. It was Michael and Peter.

“It’s okay, Luke; if it’s not convenient, we can go elsewhere,” said a very shy Peter.

“We won’t hear of it,” said Craig, standing up to get some chairs. Their circular table would hold twelve easily, and Peter and Michael would bring their number to just ten.

Before they could take some from another table, two waiters appeared out of nowhere with two more chairs. Michael and Peter sat down and gave their order to the wine waiter who was still hovering. Peter didn’t drink and wanted only lime and soda; Michael decided that he would have the same. Luke couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. Peter was certainly a good influence on his brother. 

Gina was in her element. The only woman with nine men, eight of whom were gay and always polite to women -- yes, it was going to be a good night after all.

The rest of the evening was more of the same. The food was fantastic, and Zizzi brought out the magnum of champagne, although in the end two were required. They all had a wonderful time, and were sorry when at last they took note of the waiters starting to clear up the tables vacated by the other diners. They were the last to leave, so left a generous tip for their waiters. Zizzi had even seen to it that cabs were available for them. He always used the same company and therefore got first refusal on all available cabs. On this occasion, however, Zizzi had warned the cab company earlier on in the evening of the approximate time that his honoured guests would be leaving, and the manager had made sure that cabs would be available. He was now owed a lunch or dinner at Zizzi’s for himself and his wife. They all kissed or hugged one another, with the exception of Adam, vowing to meet up again soon. Each couple had then climbed into their cab. Unfortunately, Zizzi had not been aware of the fact that Michael and Peter were coming, and so he’d had to apologise to them for not having a taxi there for them at the same time as the others.

“Zizzi, it’s no problem,” said Craig. “Luke and I will drop them home, won’t we, love?”

“Oh, it’s alright, Craig, we can walk,” said Peter.

“Definitely not! Just get in that cab now!” ordered Craig.

They did as they were told and Craig and Luke climbed in behind them. They all sat down and the driver asked for their addresses. These were given and soon they were on their way home. They dropped Michael and Peter off first, and were soon home themselves. When they got out of the taxi, and Craig went to pay the driver, he refused payment.

“It’s all been sorted, mate. It’s paid.”

“Who by?” asked Craig.

“Sorry, mate, I just drive the cab an’ do as I’m told. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” With that the cab driver signalled and drove off.

In the house, they went straight upstairs to the bathroom.

“Have you had a nice time, sweetheart?” asked Craig.

“Wonderful, love. May I say how gorgeous you looked tonight in that suit, Gilmore? Thank you for wearing it, sweetheart.”

“You didn’t look so bad yourself, Ashton,” said Craig, as he held his arms out to Luke.

Luke removed his jacket and sidled into Craig’s arms, running his hands all over Craig’s body, getting the feel of the fabric under his hands.

“You’re so beautiful, Gilmore...” His voice trailed off.

Craig looked down and saw that Luke was fast asleep. He gently lifted him up and carried him into the bedroom, where he gently set him down on their bed after pulling back the duvet. Craig undressed his lover and placed his suit on the chair while he sorted Luke out. He rolled Luke onto his preferred side of the bed and covered him up with the duvet, and then he hung up his suit. Craig got undressed, hung his own suit up, and climbed in beside Luke. He draped his arm across Luke, and kissed the back of his neck, and then spooned around Luke as he too fell fast asleep.

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe

CHAPTER 48

Craig woke up first, feeling slightly the worse for wear. He was content to lie there for a while, just stroking Luke's back, until nature called and he had to go to the loo. He eased himself out of the bed and padded along to the bathroom, where he used the loo, washed his hands, and cleaned his teeth. At least his mouth now tasted a little bit better. He decided to go downstairs and make a mug of coffee for them both. He would wake Luke up gently, give him his coffee, and then... well, that remained to be seen.

He made the coffee, as well as some toast, not forgetting the Marmite. He carried it back upstairs on a tray, but not for him the frilly pinny that Luke had worn to great effect. No, he was as nature intended, except for the gold chain around his neck.

Back in the bedroom, Luke was still in the land of nod. Craig placed the tray down on his bedside cabinet, and climbed back into bed to feast his eyes on his beloved partner. The negative emotions he'd had from Luke -- all those months ago -- now seemed like some dim and distant dream, not really associated with the beautiful creature lying beside him.

He snuggled down to Luke's level and started kissing him softly. He only had to lie next to Luke and he wanted him; but then, just thinking about him had the same effect. That's why, at work, he tried not to think of him; that's why he delved into his paperwork with such gusto.

Slowly, very slowly, Luke began to surface from wherever it was that he went to in his sleep. For Luke Ashton, life ceased the minute his eyes closed; nothing woke him until he was ready to wake up, except for the tortuous sound of the alarm clock.

"Luke, my love, my Angel, wake up," whispered Craig, giving him the butterfly kisses that often brought a response. Today was no exception. "Luke... Luke, my Lovely," continued Craig.

"Wha... what you doing?" croaked Luke, still more asleep than awake.

"I've made us some coffee and toast," Craig continued to whisper.

"Have you put Marmite on the toast?" Luke wanted to know, as he opened one eye and looked as far as he could with it.

"Of course I have, sweetheart." Craig now shifted himself closer to Luke, and pushed his body close into his.

Luke's eyes flew open. "Bloody Hell, Gilmore, you don't mess around do you? I'll have to go to the loo first. You just lie there and wait for me!" Luke was up and out of the bed, and off to the bathroom as fast as his legs would carry him.

Craig sat up and helped himself to a piece of toast, and picked up his mug of coffee. He was just taking a sip when Luke re-appeared. Seeing Craig partaking of breakfast, Luke collected his mug of coffee, helped himself to the Marmite toast, and then he walked around to his side of the bed, and climbed back in.

"I hope you aren't going to get crumbs in the bed, Ashton? You know how I hate crumbs," Craig said playfully.

"Puts you off your stride, does it, Gilmore?" remarked Luke, entering into the spirit of things.

"Well, remember when..." Craig dissolved into laughter and had to put his mug down. As he laughed, Luke too was remembering whatever it was that Craig was eluding too. It was their own private joke. The pair of them fell about in a bundle of shaking heads and shoulders. No sound could be heard, but whatever it was that they were laughing about had made them hysterical. Each time they tried to compose themselves, they only had to look at one another and it all started off again. All pretence of trying to eat breakfast had gone, and now, as they gave into their hysteria, they laughed, wriggled, and rolled about the bed. Then clutching one another -- at long last exhausted -- they fell asleep again.

Later, when they woke again, the coffee was cold, and the toast had started to curl up at the edges: not very appetising, but then breakfast was the last thing on their minds.

It was well-gone two o'clock in the afternoon by the time they went for their shower. They had made love, taking their time, enjoying every minute of it, content in the knowledge that they weren't going out until after five o'clock. Gina wanted them to be there for about six. They finished their shower and stepped out of it, wrapping towels around their waists to help with the drying off process. They went back to their bedroom to get dressed.

Luke's mind began to concentrate on the evening ahead. Ten to one, he'd have to play football with Malcolm at some stage, so he decided to wear his everyday jeans and a T-shirt.

Craig too decided to wear jeans and T-shirt, just in case Luke forced him to have a kick about with them. After football, they would all play a game of something in the house, probably Monopoly, and then at bedtime Malcolm would want Craig to read him a story. Craig decided to take 'The Cat Who Came In From The Cold' and continue reading where he had left off the last time he'd babysat, when Luke was on the late shift.

Although Malcolm wouldn't let his dad, or Gina, read him a bedtime story -- he considered himself far too grown up for that -- when it came to Craig, Malcolm couldn't resist his beautiful voice.

Downstairs once more, Craig and Luke went into the lounge.

"Luke, do you still want to discuss our finances tonight, after Malcolm's gone to bed?" asked Craig, as he put his arm around Luke's waist.

"I think we should, don't you?" remarked Luke, as Craig put his other arm around him.

"Fine, okay. I've got a list of all the monthly direct debits," said Craig, "If you've got any monthly bills, Love, just make a note on a sheet of paper, and we'll add them to the list. Then we can work out how much has to go into the bank each month to cover everything." Craig kissed Luke on the cheek, and then they both sat down on the sofa, Craig still with his arm around Luke's waist.

Luke reached for the remote control.

"Whose turn is it for the remote control?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, Luke. I'll say if I want you to leave a particular programme on, Love."

It was Sunday afternoon, and apart from an old film -- already halfway through -- there wasn't anything on that they wanted to watch. They watched it anyway, for a while, content to sit and relax, cuddling up to one another.

"Shall we try the new CD player, Luke?" ventured Craig.

"Yeah, if you'll dance with me, Craig," said Luke, as he got up from the sofa and walked to the CD player.

He put Lighthouse Family on, and then he went and held his hand out to Craig, still sat on the sofa. Craig grabbed hold of it and heaved himself off the sofa and into Luke's arms. Luke placed his arms around Craig's waist, and Craig enveloped Luke in his arms, pulling him close and resting his chin on Luke's head as he usually did when he held Luke this way. Luke rested his head against Craig's chest. Their contentment at this time knew no bounds.

Soon they would be off to Adam's house to look after Malcolm, while Gina and Adam hit the 'West End'. Craig and Luke had both grown very fond of Malcolm, and enjoyed the time they spent with him. They would never have children of their own; being honorary uncles to Malcolm made up for that.

"What time are we due at Adam's house?"

"Gina said she wanted us there at about six o'clock, when I spoke to her, so it's takeaway for dinner tonight, Luke," he replied as he bent his head and kissed Luke's cheek.

"Mmmm, that's nice," murmured Luke.

"What? The thought of takeaway, or the kiss?"

"What do you think, Gilmore -- your kiss of course," said Luke, pulling away from Craig slightly so that he could look up at him.

"There're plenty more where that came from, my love," breathed Craig as he brushed his lips across Luke's.

Still moving to the music, they kissed one another: Craig stroking Luke's back, Luke raking his fingers through Craig's hair, then caressing the back of his neck.

"I love you, my sweet," murmured Craig as they came up for air.

"I love you too; very much, Craig," replied Luke, pulling Craig's mouth back onto his own.

They stayed that way for the whole of the next track, and then taking a look at his watch, Craig pointed out that it was nearly time to get going. They went to the bathroom, and after washing their hands, they collected their jackets -- although they didn't need them then -- and prepared to leave the house.

"Just a minute, Luke, I'll just get my laptop from upstairs."

"What for?"

"So we can sort out the finances!" he shouted from the study. After collecting the laptop, he made his way back downstairs.

"Come on, love, let's get going," said Craig as he opened the door.

"Not so fast, Gilmore," Luke said, as he pushed the door shut with his foot, then drew Craig close and kissed his mouth, "Right, okay, we can go now." Luke smiled as he pulled the door back open and stepped outside.

Craig followed him and locked the door. The two of them then walked over to Craig's car parked on the road -- Luke having driven his car up onto the hard standing, yesterday, when he was waiting for the new television to arrive.

As they drove along the road, there was no sign of the People Carrier.

* * * *

They arrived at Adam's house at five forty five. Craig pulled up and they both got out, and after locking the car, they walked up the path to the front door and rang the bell. Gina opened the door.

"What's up, honeymoon period over already?" she remarked, seeing them standing there.

"What do you mean?" asked Craig.

"Bloody Hell, Craig, you're early; you're never early!"

"Well, you see, Gina, we made a special effort, didn't we, Luke? We only made love twice today, instead of three times." He walked past her into the house. She stood there, her mouth open, totally speechless for once.

"Close your mouth, Gina; there's quite a few flies out here today," laughed Luke, as he too walked past her.

"I'll have you two, pulling my leg like that; just you wait!" she shouted as she regained her composure and followed them indoors.

"Craig, Luke, come in and sit down," Adam said, as they entered the lounge. "Malcolm is just next door. He'll be home in five minutes. Can I get you a drink of anything...?"

"I'll have a scotch," Gina interrupted, following them in. "You should have heard what these two were saying! I'm far too young and beautiful to hear such things," she cackled, laughing at the thought of what both Craig, and Luke, had said to her.

"And...?" asked Adam.

"I was just explaining to Gina why we were early, that's all, Adam." Craig didn't want to have to explain things to Adam.

"Ah, I see." He didn't, but he could see that Craig didn't want to discuss it further. No doubt Gina would explain things later.

"Gina, have you left the telephone number of the club, just in case?"

"Adam, he's a big boy..."

"Yes, I know, dear; I'm sorry, it's second nature to make sure that whoever is looking after the childr..." Adam paused, then corrected himself, "after my son, knows where I am should the need arise."

"Sorry, love, I understand," said Gina, smiling at him, before turning to speak to Craig. "Craig, I'll leave the number by the telephone," she said, as she walked back out into the hall where she made a note of the club and telephone number on a pad by the 'phone.

As she walked back into the lounge, Malcolm careered out of the kitchen and nearly bumped into her.

"Sorry, mum... erm..."

"That's okay, pet," Gina said, tousling his hair, and giving him a smile.

She was growing to love him more each day. He'd always affected her in some way, since she'd first seen him that night she'd gone round to Adam's house -- drunk -- to apologise for something she'd done, or hadn't done, on a case. Gina and Malcolm walked into the lounge together. When he saw Craig and Luke, Malcolm broke away from Gina and rushed over to Luke.

"Are you going to play football with me tonight? Please, Luke?"

"Yeah, of course I am. You just try and stop me," replied Luke.

"Come on then, the ball's in the garden... come on!" he urged, grabbing hold of Luke's hand and dragging him through the hall into the kitchen.

"Malcolm..." Adam looked at Gina; she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Craig, he's been so excited at the thought of you both coming down to look after him. I even had to go and pick him up early from his mother's." Adam was a bit embarrassed; Gina's face twisted when he mentioned Denise.

"No problem, Adam. I'm sure that Luke has been looking forward to playing football with Malcolm; I don't play football much, these days." Craig broke the tension, and they all started laughing.

On that note, Adam and Gina left for their evening out. Luke was playing football, and Craig set his laptop up on the table in the kitchen, and accessed his accounts page.

The evening went pretty much as Craig and Luke had predicted. Luke and Malcolm played quite happily for a while, until Craig suggested that it was time for dinner. They ordered pizza -- again -- and sat and ate it watching TV. Craig passed a remark that if each of them were to be cut in half, they'd probably have red, green, and white stripes going right through them -- like a stick of rock you get when you go to the seaside.

After their dinner, it was time for Monopoly, which they played until it was Malcolm's bedtime.

"Milk and biscuits, is that right?" asked Craig, as he got up from the dining table where they had been playing their game.

"Yes please, Craig, then will you read to me?"

"Of course. I've brought 'the cat' book with me, okay?"

"Brilliant! Can you tell my dad what the book's called, and then he can buy it for me. Mind you, he won't be as good as you at reading it."

"Okay, Love, you go upstairs and get ready for bed. Give me a shout when you're ready, and I'll bring your supper up when I come up to read to you." Craig smiled at him as he left the room.

Luke had been putting the game back in its box. When he finished, he sidled up to Craig.

"How about a kiss for this little boy?" Luke put his arms around Craig's waist.

Craig put his arms around Luke and kissed his lips, gently, then a little more firmly, before pulling him in close to his body.

"I love you, my Lovely, but now I have to go and read to the other little boy. Don't go away now!"

"I'll watch a bit of tele while you're upstairs, and make a note of my expenses for when you come down again."

Craig smiled at him as he left the room, amazed and pleased that Luke still wanted to go over their finances.

Craig read to Malcolm until he fell asleep, then he crept back downstairs after using the loo and washing his hands. Luke smiled at him when he saw him.

"Is he asleep then?"

"Yes. They're amazing -- kids -- you know, one minute they're wide awake, asking questions, and the next minute they're out like a light. Bronwyn's the same." Craig walked over to Luke, sat on the sofa, and sat down next to him.

"Who's Bronwyn?" queried Luke.

"Oh, sorry, Sweetheart, she's Megan's daughter. I haven't seen them for ages: not since they moved to Calgary. You and I will have to go there one day to see them."

"Well that'll be great, but we'd better sort out these expenses first. Look, here's my list for you to add to yours." He handed a sheet of paper to Craig.

"Let's get cracking then; do you want a cuppa while we're working it all out?"

"I'll go and make some coffee and bring some biscuits in, while you compile the list." Luke gave Craig a kiss, then rose from the sofa and made his way to the kitchen.

Craig left the sofa and sat down at the table. He started to tap the information that Luke had given him into the computer. By the time Luke returned with the coffee and biscuits, Craig had got quite a bit of the information entered. He stopped while he and Luke had their coffee and biscuits. They chatted about this and that, until finally Luke asked Craig how he was getting on with the expenses.

Craig showed him what was on the laptop, adding the remainder of the list that Luke had given him, at the same time.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Luke.

"Well, if we both transfer a set amount from our own bank accounts into a joint account, each month, then that should take care of all our direct debits. We can sort out money for food from what we have left, and of course we'll need to have a surplus so that we can go out if we want to."

"How much have you worked it out to?" Luke was interested to know. Craig told him.

"But why aren't I putting as much as you into the joint account?"

"Because, Luke, I earn a lot more than you do. I'll continue to pay the mortgage for the time being." Craig rose from the chair and held his hand out to Luke, who took it and stood up in front of him. "Luke, I love you. I want to look after you, and I want you to feel safe, knowing that the mortgage has been paid. Just humour me, okay?" He pulled Luke close while he was speaking.

"Gilmore, I don't deserve such a loving partner." Luke leant his head against Craig's chest.

"Shush, my Love, it's all settled now. I'll ring the bank and make an appointment to go in and sort things out. If I can make one for the end of shift tomorrow, will that be alright with you?"

"Yes, that'll be fine. The sooner we sort it, the better."

"Right, I'll take you to work tomorrow and come and pick you up from Sun Hill. We'll do that even if I can't make an appointment, although they're usually pretty good at accommodating me at short notice. I think it helps being a copper!" He laughed.

It was all settled, and they sat down again, arms around one another, to watch the television until Gina and Adam arrived back from their night out.

Adam and Gina returned home at about midnight. Gina was only slightly the worse for wear; Adam, of course, was sober, as he'd been driving. He'd driven so far, and they'd taken a taxi to as near to the club as was possible. Going out these days in London could be pretty pricey. Not just the price of the tickets to get into the chosen venue, but the actual cost of getting there.

"Will you have a coffee before you go?" asked Gina.

"Please do. I was wondering what you think of this gang that's going around ransacking houses? It seems to be crossing over into both our areas," Adam commented.

"Luke, close your ears: this isn't for 'plods' to hear, even 'plods' with your connections." Gina nodded in Craig's direction, as she spoke.

"Don't worry, Gina, I'll keep quiet."

Adam and Craig continued to discuss the burglaries for a while until Gina called 'Time'. She and Luke had been getting the coffee ready, and as it was freshly ground, she considered that they'd now had long enough to talk 'shop'.

"Come on, enough of that for tonight. Get this coffee down you," she said as she breezed in.

Luke, following in her wake, carried a plate of biscuits. He placed the plate on the table and then sat down again.

"Did you enjoy your evening then, Gina?"

"Yes, thanks, Craig. We had a lovely meal first, at a little bistro near the club. The club was very nice -- just opened up it seems, and there were a couple of DJs from the programme there. Not sure I like the one who does the 'Late Lounge' stint through the week. Some of the stuff she plays on there hasn't anything to do with Jazz, or Soul. I mean, Elton John for heavens sake!" She favoured them with her best expression, usually reserved for Phil Hunter.

They all laughed.

"Wha...? What? What are you all laughing at?"

Of course this made them laugh all the more, knowing that she didn't have a clue about the faces she pulled.

"Oh, sod you lot; I'm having another cup of coffee -- anyone else want one?"

"No thanks, Gina, Luke and I had better be going. We're both on the early shift tomorrow."

"Sure it's the early shift you're worrying about, Craig?"

Craig raised his eyebrow at her and said, "Well, I was thinking more of you and Adam, actually."

Once again Gina was speechless. Adam grinned at her.

"Come on, Luke, let's get going, eh?" Craig stood up and went to retrieve his laptop and the book he'd been reading to Malcolm. Then he held out his hand to Luke who grasped it, and stood up quickly.

"Right, oh Master, your wish is my command," Luke retorted, causing them all to start laughing again.

Adam and Gina saw them to the door, and just as they were leaving, Craig remembered something.

"Oh, Adam, Malcolm asked me to write down the name of the book I've been reading him. He said that you're going to buy it for him."

"Yes, that's right. He never stopped talking about it the last time you looked after him," Adam agreed.

"I've left it on a sheet of paper on the table. Have a read of it yourself, if you get the chance; you'll enjoy it."

They all said their good-byes, and Craig and Luke walked over to Craig's car and, after he'd unlocked it, got in. They shared a brief kiss, fastened their seat belts, and after signalling to pull away from the kerb, they were on their way back home.

* * * *

"Craig, are you sure that I'm going to be putting enough money in the joint account for the bills?"

"Luke, I've already explained it to you. Please, let's just leave it as it is for now, eh?"

"Okay, but you will tell me, won't you, if you need any more off me?" asked Luke.

Craig glanced quickly at Luke. "Yes, love, I'll tell you -- I promise."

He carried on driving and soon they were back home. They both noticed that there was no sign of the People Carrier. Maybe they had both been worrying for nothing.

Back indoors, they made short work of getting ready for bed, and were soon under the duvet, arms and legs locked around one another, their lips pressed together as they made up for lost time. At Adam's house, they'd shared only the briefest of kisses; certainly nothing more physical. Now they were free to make love to each other to their hearts' content.

* * * *

Craig dropped Luke off at Sun Hill the following morning, and then continued on to Barton Street. He was surprised to see that Superintendent Peters' car was already there, in situ. 'Strange,' he thought to himself, as he locked his car in the yard and then made his way inside to his office. He had decided to go to work in his police trousers and shirt, that way he only had his tie, and pullover -- if the weather was cool -- to put on when he got to his office. His belt and stab vest were in a cupboard, along with his two-way radio. Today he'd worn a short-sleeved shirt. He walked to the cupboard and took out the necessary items. He fastened his belt around his waist, attached the two-way radio to his shoulder, and then he was ready. The 'phone on his desk rang, so he walked back to the desk to answer it.

"Gilm... "

"Craig, come upstairs, please." It was Superintendent Peters.

"Now, Sir, what about Parade?"

"Leave Brown to do that; I want you up here pronto!"

"Sir," replied Craig, to a now silent handset.

He left his office to find Ian, and handed him the clipboard. "Sorry, Ian, had a call from upstairs; you'll have to do the briefing alone, I'm afraid."

"No problem, sir," he said as he took the board off Craig. He was getting into the swing of things and beginning to enjoy his stint as a sergeant again.

Craig took the stairs two at a time; he was remembering how loving Luke had been the previous evening. He knocked on Peters' door.

"Enter!" shouted the Super. "Ah, Craig, come and sit down. Another house was cleared out again last night. It's getting too close to home for my liking. It seems that they've gone a bit more down market."

"Has anyone in the vicinity noticed anything strange over the last week or so? You know, strange cars, that sort of thing?"

"We're making house to house enquiries, but the only thing we've come up with, so far, is the sighting of a white van. I know that's not much use, but it's better than nothing." Peters left his seat and went to his office door, opened it, and shouted for someone to bring two cups of coffee.

"What we do know, is that the gang seems to do a thorough 'rekkie' of the property before they go into the house. We've come to the conclusion that they must use a car that wouldn't look out of place in the road to check the house out -- that way no one would pay any attention to it. Not in roads where BMWs and the like are the norm.

There was a knock on the door, and Duncan walked in holding two mugs of coffee.

"Ah, thank you, Duncan," Peters said, as Duncan placed the mugs on the table. "That'll be all."

"Sir," Duncan acknowledged, and then spoke to Craig, "You okay, then, Craig?"

"Fine, thanks, Duncan," replied Craig.

"Thank you, Duncan, don't let's keep you from your work," Peters said sarcastically. "Right, where were we, Craig?" Peters wanted this spate of crimes sorted, like, yesterday.

"Where was the house that was burgled last night?" asked Craig.

"It was virtually on the border of Sun Hill and Barton Street." The Super went on to give Craig the relevant details, including the address and the name of the occupant. "I've been in touch with Okaro, and he suggested that we try to work together on this. I suggest that you get down to the house ASAP and see what you can come up with."

"Sir," replied Craig, "I'll get things sorted out downstairs, then I'll take one of the PCs with me."

He decided to take Nick with him. He knew that they would work well together. Leaving the Super's office, Craig made his way back downstairs. He saw Ian in the corridor, and beckoned him to follow him into his office. Ian had just finished parade, and had been helping himself to a coffee from the vending machine.

"What duty is Nick Klein on?"

"He's in CAD today, Sir. Is that a problem?"

"No, but I need him to come with me to interview someone. Can l get you to ask him to come here, Ian, and then maybe you wouldn't mind taking his place until you can find someone else to replace him?"

"Certainly, Sir," replied Ian, as he made his way out of the office. He walked to the CAD room and sent Nick off to Craig's office, taking his place at the radio.

There was a knock on Craig's open door. It was Nick. Craig indicated for him to come in.

"Nick, the Super wants me to go and see the woman whose house was ransacked last night. I thought you might like to get out of the station for a while; plus I seem to remember that your parents lived somewhere near that area at one time." The coppers had been warned to keep an eye open for anything strange in that particular area, when they'd been in Parade that morning.

"Thank you, Sir, and yes, my parents did live around there at one time. A lot of Jewish people live there. It's close to the Synagogue."

"Oh good, you can make sure I don't put my foot in it, so to speak. Let's get going; we'll take my car, I think, and we'll maybe stop off for a coffee on the way. You can give me the rundown on the area and what goes on, that sort of thing." Craig picked up his cap and ushered Nick out of the office.

* * * *

They were driving along chatting to one another, mainly Craig trying to answer questions from Nick about the Sergeants Exams. They had arrived in the general area, when Craig spotted a nice looking café. He checked his rear view mirror, signalled, pulled into the kerb, and parked up in the available space outside. Craig and Nick climbed out, and after making sure his car was locked, they walked across the pavement and entered the café.

Behind the counter, a mature looking woman looked up and went pale.

"What's wrong, what's happened, who's hurt?" she managed to ask.

"Sorry?" said Craig; then realising that the lady thought they were bringing her bad news, he apologised.

"Sorry, Love, we're just in here for a coffee, that's all. I didn't mean to upset you."

The lady sighed, smiled at them, and proceeded to make their coffee.

"Anything else, Officers?" she asked. "Maybe an apfelstrudel?"

Nick hesitated, as he wasn't very hungry.

"They're kosher," she added by way of assurance. She could see that Nick was Jewish.

"Yeah, why not," Nick replied.

Craig handed over the cash, and then he and Nick carried their coffee and cake over to a table by the window.

"Do you get many strangers in here?" Craig asked the lady behind the counter. It was a nice inviting place: small but clean, the tablecloths, although not real, were good imitation ones, and each table had a bud vase containing a single flower placed in the centre. The crockery was functional, but pleasant on the eye, and the décor was restful. He could imagine the local ladies dropping in for afternoon tea and a gossip with their friends. The woman, answering his question, interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, it's normally the local ladies in the afternoon -- the men tend to come in during the morning. Let me think... last week a fellow came in: great big man he was. A bit like that opera singer... you know, the one with the beard? Sings with the other two...? He didn't stay long. Just drank his tea and went. I think the women intimidated him, as they were all looking at him." She laughed then carried on, "I seem to remember that he had one of those white vans. He got into one, anyway. But I didn't really see very much, so I can't help you I'm afraid."

Craig raised his eyebrow and looked at Nick, who was smirking.

"Not much escapes her attention, does it?" Craig whispered.

"No, Sir, but that's what they're like. If she'd seen a lot, she'd have been talking from now 'til next year," said Nick, who then added, "My mum's exactly the same: yer can't get a word in edgeways when she's in full throttle."

Nick laughed; he loved his mum, but she couldn't half go on a bit, just like most Jewish mothers.

They carried on eating their, admittedly very nice, apfelstrudel, and sipping their coffee; taking note that the café owner was in fact correct: only the local men folk were coming in. They sat four to a table, and they were different from the women -- they didn't gossip, oh no, but one would say,

"Did you hear about Manny...?" and three heads would nod knowingly, then they'd tutt tutt. They obviously all knew what was what, but no one could accuse them of gossiping; not like the women!

Craig and Nick finished their cake and coffee, and took their leave of the café. They climbed back into the car and made their way to the address Craig had been given. They drew up outside the house and parked up. They sat for a moment, checking the outside of the house and surrounding properties, before climbing out of the car, locking it, and walking up the path. Craig rang the bell and waited for the door to be opened. After a few minutes, the door was opened a fraction: the chain still on.

"Who is it? WW…what do you want?" said a rather frail woman, peeping round the door.

"Inspector Gilmore and PC Klein, from Barton Street, Ma'am. May we come in, please? We need to ask you a few questions about last night."

Slowly, the lady took the chain off, and tentatively opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit upset about it all. Please come in," the lady said.

She stood back to allow them to enter the house. Once they were inside, she took a quick look outside -- both ways -- then quickly shut the door and put the chain back on. Craig and Nick stood by until she was ready to go into her lounge. They followed her in and couldn't believe their eyes. There was nothing in it except a padded garden chair, a coffee table, and a portable TV. She saw them looking around.

"See, they took everything; they even took the rugs..." She shrugged her shoulders, pulled a hanky out of her apron pocket, and dabbed her eyes. Then she took a good look at Craig and Nick.

"Aren't you Nickie Klein?" she asked Nick.

"Yes, Mrs. Stahl. How have you been; well, apart from what happened last night?" he asked.

"Oh, Nickie, it was awful... just awful! I go to my sister's every Sunday. Have done ever since Harry died. I couldn't believe it when I got home last night and everything had gone..." She started to cry, and sat down in the garden chair.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Mrs. Stahl. Have you noticed anything strange -- any strange cars in the road that aren't usually there?" asked Craig, while Nick crouched down to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, officer, not really. I did notice one of those white vans parked in the road when I left to go to Sarah's last night. I noticed it because we never see that kind of van around here."

"Is that all, Mrs. Stahl?" Craig asked gently, and then added, "If you remember anything else, will you let us know?" Craig handed her a card containing the telephone number of the station.

"Yes, officer, I will. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful." She stood up and showed them out of the front door.

Walking down the path, Craig asked Nick how he knew Mrs. Stahl. It turned out that they had been neighbours when he was young. They had just reached the end of the path, when Mrs. Stahl, stood by the door, shouted to them. They turned round to see what she wanted.

"Inspector," she said, "I've remembered something... there was one of those People Carriers parked near the white van: a maroon one! Just like my Rebekah's husband has, only his is dark green!"

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 49

 

Craig and Nick got back into the car and fastened their seat belts. Craig just sat there.

"Anything wrong, Sir?" asked Nick. "You look a bit pale."

Craig tried to pull himself together. It must have been a different People Carrier: after all, there must be hundreds of them produced every year. But the other niggle was the white van with the big man who looked like Pavarotti. 'I saw a man who looked like that when I went to the café for lunch, and he drove a white van,' he thought to himself, then he realised that Nick was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, Nick, what did you say?"

"Just askin' if yer okay, Sir; yer look a bit under the weather."

"No, I'm fine thanks, Nick. Just a bit tired, that's all." Craig wiped his hand over his mouth. "Come on, I think we should be getting back now, don't you?" Craig turned the ignition on, checked his mirror, signalled, and pulled away from the kerb. He drove straight back to Barton Street and dropped Nick off.

"I won't be long, Nick. If anyone asks, I've gone to check something out, okay?"

" Sir. Do yer want me to come with yer?"

"No, Nick, I don't need any help with this. I shouldn't be very long - I'll be back before refs."

With that, Craig left the station and drove straight round to the address of the registered owner of his People Carrier.

He parked up behind the vehicle in question. He sat for a moment, wondering how he should go about it without raising their suspicions. Having decided what to do, he got out of the car and locked it, placed his cap firmly on his head and walked up the path to the front door and rang the bell.

After what seemed like a few minutes, he could hear someone moving towards the front door. It was opened, and a dishevelled, dark haired man stuck his head out.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Inspector Gilmore of Barton Street," Craig said, flashing his warrant card at the man. "Sorry to disturb you, but I've been checking on all maroon People Carriers in the area, Sir. We believe that someone in a Carrier of your colour may have been a witness to an incident yesterday."

"Sorry, mate," the man muttered, "I was in France yesterday. Went for the day to pick up some booze."

He held the front door open so that Craig could see the stack of boxes with markings on them, showing that they did indeed hold French Wine.

"Sir, I wonder if I might have a look at your ticket stubs, if you still have them?"

"Certainly, Officer. Just a minute."

The man shuffled back down his hallway and into a room at the back of the house. He re-appeared some minutes later with his wallet in his hand. He took something out and handed it to Craig. Craig looked at it and handed it back.

The ticket showed that the man had caught the ferry back after the time that Mrs. Stahl had returned home from her sister's to find her house nearly empty.

"Thank you, Sir," Craig said to the man, "I'm sorry for troubling you. I will cross you off my list." He acknowledged the man and walked back down the garden path and out to his car. 

He unlocked his car and slid in behind the steering wheel. He sat thinking for a while. He'd never seen the man before, but if his copper's nose was anything to go by, he was an out and out villain: but there was no evidence to show that he'd been anywhere near the Stahl house early yesterday evening.

* * * *

"Did you sort 'im then?" asked Carl, when Tom came back into the room.

"Yeah, 'course I did. Yer idea to go to France yesterday was a blinder. An' there's more white vans around than 'soft Mick', so that should keep Dan outta trouble. Still, it's a pity it's white… yer can't miss it, can yer?"

"Get me Dan on the 'phone, will ya… oh never mind, give us me mobile!" Carl ordered.

Tom passed the mobile over to Carl, who scrolled down the address book in the 'phone, found Dan's number and pressed call.

"'Ello, Dan, it's me! Listen! I think ya should change the colour of ya van!" He pulled a face as he listened to the reply. "For Christ sake, Dan, I'll give ya the bloody money to get it sprayed! Get y'self over 'ere. I'll give ya the cash, an' ya can go an' see Dennis - 'e'll sort it out for ya."

Carl curled his lip as he listened to Dan moaning.

"No, Dan! Get ya arse round 'ere this morning, not this afternoon! The cops are looking for a van already. Better still, take it straight to Dennis 'an I'll 'phone him an' tell 'im I'll send Tom over with the money, okay? See ya later." Carl cancelled the call and looked up Dennis' number, then pressed call.

"Dennis, it's me, Carl. I'm sendin' Dan over with 'is van. I want ya to re-spray it… I don't know! Any colour that won't attract attention! The cops're startin' to sniff around, an' we've still got a couple of jobs lined up… 'Ow much'll it be? 'Ow much…? Okay! Okay! Keep ya hair on, I'll pay it! I'll send Tom over with the cash… Thanks, Dennis, I knew I could rely on ya… 'Bye." Carl switched the 'phone off. He didn't want Dan 'phoning back moaning again.

"Tom, I'll have me breakfast now, an' me shower after."

Tom got up and went into the kitchen to prepare Carl's breakfast. He switched the kettle on, poured cornflakes into a bowl, and placed it on a tray together with a spoon. He made two mugs of coffee, poured the milk on Carl's cornflakes, and carried the tray into the living room. He put the tray on the table, placed the cereal and spoon in front of Carl, along with his coffee, then he picked up his own coffee and sat down. He took a swig from the mug, and then carried on reading the newspaper he'd been looking at before Craig had interrupted their morning.

* * * *

Craig arrived back at Barton Street and went to find Nick in CAD, where he'd gone to relieve Ian Brown.

"Nick, have you written anything up about this morning?"

"No, Sir, I wasn't sure what you wanted to do about it."

"Fine, I'll write it up. I went to see someone who owns a People Carrier similar to the one Mrs. Stahl mentioned, but it was in France yesterday, so we're back to square one."

Craig returned to his office and made a quick call; then he rang Luke.

"Luke, I've managed to make an appointment at the bank for four o'clock, so I'll pick you up when I've finished here, and we'll grab a quick cuppa before we keep the appointment. See you later, love." Craig cancelled the call after Luke had agreed to the arrangements. 

Luke had been on duty with Sheelagh Murphy in Sierra Eight Five, so couldn't say very much to him during the call.

Craig smiled as he got on with the paperwork. He was looking forward to seeing Luke and getting their relationship on a better footing. Once they had their joint account, it was a step nearer to something else he wanted to do with Luke. It would also take the financial pressure off them both. All their bills, utility or otherwise, would be taken care of. Maybe they could start saving up for a decent holiday? The rest of the day passed with Craig continuing with his paperwork.

* * * *

Luke had to return to the station to pick up a new partner, as Sheelagh Murphy wasn't feeling well again. Gina Gold was not happy.

"Sheelagh, you'll have to get yourself sorted out, love. I'll get the FME to have a look at you," Gina said to a rather tearful Sergeant Murphy.

Gina made the necessary 'phone call, and then - telling Sheelagh to stay put in her office - she went to find Luke. She caught up with him by the vending machine where he was helping himself to a coffee while he waited for his new partner.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" he answered. "I'm just waiting to be assigned a new partner."

Gina looked at her watch. "It's too bloody late for that, Luke! Just get back out there in the car. Got to show the punters that we're doing our job." Then she whispered, "How's Craig today? Malcolm never stopped talking about him this morning." She grinned at Luke.

She didn't mind Luke knowing that she stayed over at Adam's. Adam had asked her countless times to move in, but she wouldn't take that step until after he was divorced. Another couple of months and hopefully he'd be a free man. Denise was pushing for it too, as she and Stuart wanted to marry before the baby was born.

When Gina thought about how she'd treated Adam, she could have strangled Denise with her bare hands. She suddenly realised that Luke was talking to her.

"Sorry, Luke, what did you say?"

"I was just saying that Craig's picking me up after work - we're going to the bank."

"After your money already, is he?" she cackled.

"Nah, we're going to open a joint account to pay the bills and things. My stash is still in Fort Knox." He laughed with her.

"Get along with you, you haven't got any money! You're only after Craig for his!" Cackling away, she walked back to her office, straightening her face only when she remembered that she'd left Sheelagh Murphy in her office. She groaned. She'd known that Sheelagh Murphy was going to be a waste of space as soon as she'd set eyes on her. After Craig, a Sergeant would have to be exceptional to take his place adequately, as far as she was concerned.

Luke set off back to his beat and drove around making the police presence felt, as ordered by Gina. He was looking forward to Craig picking him up after work. Going to the bank would be another indication - as if he needed one - that Craig wanted him in his life permanently.

Soon, the shift finished for both of them. Craig, at Barton Street, didn't have to change much: just take off his belt, stab vest and two-way radio.

Luke, on the other hand, did have to change back into his civvies, but it didn't take him long. With the thought of Craig waiting for him outside, he was off to the locker room the minute he signed off. Reg was already in there when Luke arrived.

"Err, Luke, have you got time for a chat?"

"Sorry, Reg, Craig's meeting me outside - we've got some business to attend to. Maybe tomorrow, if you still want to?"

"That's okay, Luke," Reg said absentmindedly.

Luke could see that something was bothering him, but unfortunately he just didn't have the time to ask what was on his mind.

"Look, Reg, I promise I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine, Luke, I'll see you tomorrow." As Reg went to open the door, Des pushed it open.

"Sorry, mate… Reggie babe! Yer off early, aren't yer? Aren't yer coming for a pint?"

"Not tonight, thanks, Des. Sorry," Reg said as he walked off.

"What's up with 'im? Eh, yer haven't been…"

"Shut up, Des! Of course I haven't been up to whatever you think I could be up to. Reg seemed very worried about something. I think you should go and see if he's alright."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're his friend, aren't you? And that's what friends do. They look after each other."

"You mean like you an' the Sarge look after one another?"

"Something like that, Des," Luke answered, not bothering to correct - or remind - Des that Craig was now an Inspector.

While they'd been talking, Luke had changed, as had Des. They left the locker room together.

"I'd go and talk to Reg, if I was you," said Luke.

They walked along the corridor toward the ramp and then down it. Craig was out of the car and waiting by the back gate.

"There's Perky waitin' for yer by the gate. Is 'e frightened that yer'll run off if 'e doesn't pick yer up?"

"Nothing like that, Des. We're going to open a joint bank account, not that it's any of your business."

"Bloody Hell, that's a bit drastic innit?"

"Not if you know that you want to be together for the rest of your life."

"You'll be tellin' me next that yer gonna sign that Register thing that Ken Livingstone brought out!"

"What do you know about that, Des?" asked a bemused Luke as they reached Craig.

Des was saved from having to answer as Craig asked Luke a question.

"Have I got a rival for your affections, Luke?" Craig raised his eyebrow and nodded toward Des.

"As if!" spluttered Des, as he kept on walking past them.

Craig reached over and kissed Luke on the cheek, before saying, "What's up with him?"

"Reg wouldn't go for a pint with him - you know, Craig, there's definitely something worrying Reg. He wanted to have a talk again. I've told Des to go and have a word with him, but you know Des: if he can't talk to someone stood up at the bar - with a pint in his hand - he's not interested."

Craig laughed and got into his car; Luke climbed into the passenger's side.

"What time's the appointment, Craig? I've forgotten."

"I thought it was me that had senile dementia setting in, seeing as I'm so much older than you." Craig turned his head to look at Luke, and grinned at him. "Four o'clock, Luke. Come on, and maybe we can have a coffee before we go in."

They fastened their seat belts, Craig switched on the engine, and after checking his mirror, they were off. As it happened, there wasn't time to have coffee because of traffic problems. They arrived at the bank and had to look for a parking space. They had to park further down the road from the bank and walk back to it. They entered the bank and went up to the enquiries desk.

"Can I help you, Sir?" asked a woman behind the desk.

"We've an appointment at four o'clock, in the names of Gilmore and Ashton." He gave her one of his engaging smiles.

She checked the details on her computer screen, and then asked them to sit down while she informed the Manager that they had arrived. Craig and Luke sat down in what looked like a reception area, and picked up a newspaper each from off a low table in front of them and started to read.

"Mr. Gilmore, Mr. Ashton… how do you do? I'm Jonathan Butterworth, the Manager." He held out his hand toward them.

Luke and Craig stood up and shook hands with him.

"Would you like to come with me?" he said, indicating that they should follow him. In his office Mr. Butterworth motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. He sat down in his chair and drew a pad in front of him, then picked up his pen.

"Now, what can I do for you both?" he asked, looking from one to the other.

"I already have an account here, Mr. Butterworth, but I'd also like to open a joint account with my partner, Mr. Ashton." Craig nodded in Luke's direction.

Butterworth looked at them both. "Is this a permanent or temporary arrangement, may I ask?"

"Permanent," Craig and Luke said in unison, smiling at one another, and then at the Manager.

"Quite so," he said, clearing his throat.

He proceeded to access the correct page on his computer, and started to enter their details. Craig had taken in a utility bill, as had Luke - from the flat. As Luke had never had an account at HSBC Bank, he'd also taken his driver's license and passport, just in case they were needed. Finally, Mr. Butterworth printed off the necessary papers for them to sign. This they did.

Then the Manager asked for the details for the Direct Debit Mandate that would be used to transfer funds from their personal accounts to the joint account. Again, these they signed. All formalities completed, the Manager gave Craig the copies of all the forms that they'd signed, and after shaking hands with them once more, he showed them to the door of his office.

"If you need anything further, don't hesitate to 'phone me, Mr. Gilmore; Mortgage, Bank Loan, that sort of thing. We're always happy to look into favourable rates for the members of the Met."

"Thank you, Mr. Butterworth. We don't need anything at the moment, but should our needs change, you can be sure that we'll be in touch."

They all smiled at each other. Mr. Butterworth went back into his office; Craig and Luke made their way out of the bank, smiling at the lady at the enquiries desk as they walked past her.

"Happy now, Luke?"

"Yes; we don't have to worry now, do we? The bank will sort all the bills and expenses as they come in. That leaves more time for us," said Luke, wriggling his eyebrows as they stopped outside the car and Craig unlocked it.

"Come on you randy sod, get in so we can get back home and start using some of that time."

Craig slipped behind the wheel, and Luke climbed in the passenger side.

"Fast as you like, Gilmore," Luke breathed.

Now that the official business had been dealt with, it was time for unofficial business - and he could hardly wait.

They drove straight home and Craig parked on the road again, as Luke's car was still on the hard standing from Saturday. They walked up the path together; Craig unlocked the door and stood aside for Luke to enter first.

"Age before beauty, Luke," Craig joked, but Luke could see that Craig's eyes were full of desire, as were his own. 

In the hallway, Craig pushed the door shut and pulled Luke into his arms; not tightly, just enough for them to be close, so that Craig could look into Luke's face. He gazed at his eyes, his nose, and his beautiful mouth. He could never get his fill of Luke's face. Craig stroked Luke's cheeks, one side after the other, with his right hand, while his left hand stayed firmly on Luke's hip.

"Luke… my darling Luke, you're so beautiful…" He bent his head and gently kissed Luke on his lips, looked at his face once more, then pulled Luke's body against his and kissed him passionately.

"Craig, I want you… I need you," Luke murmured in between kisses, as his hands caressed Craig's body, his back, his hair, the nape of his neck… "Craig, please…" he whimpered.

Craig's answer was to let go of him. Taking Luke's hand in his, Craig led him towards the stairs.

"I want you, too, sweetheart," breathed a very aroused Craig.

They made their way upstairs, still holding hands, unwilling to lose contact with each other even for a second. In the bedroom, they couldn't undress fast enough. And they were soon under the duvet, skin to skin, their hands everywhere: stroking, caressing, soothing and loving. They kissed and whispered the words of lovers, content to do this for a while, until the need for one another became intense. 

Luke wanted to make love to Craig. He wanted to show him how much he loved him. How honoured he was that Craig had chosen him to be his life partner. He made love to Craig slowly, doing everything he could to bring him pleasure, until, in the end, Craig cried out his name as he reached his climax, with Luke only seconds behind him.

They lay together, loved and sated. Craig turned to face Luke and drew him in close to his body.

"Luke, do you know what Saturday is?"

"Saturday?"

"Yes, my love, Saturday. It's four weeks since you told everyone about us. A month of us living, breathing, sleeping together… you know, sometimes when I'm at work, I can't believe that after all that time, you wanted me enough to 'come out' to everyone the way you did. I'll never forget that night, my darling, not even if I live to be a hundred." Craig's voice was barely audible as he finished speaking.

Luke gazed at him, noting that there were unshed tears in his eyes. Luke gently kissed Craig's eyelids, and tasted the salty tears as they oozed out from underneath them.

"Shush, sweetheart, I'm here for the long haul, no matter what. I promise you." Luke tried to reassure Craig of his love and devotion.

"Luke…" He had to ask him now; he just hoped that his answer would be yes. "Luke, will you come and sign the London Partnership Register?" He cupped his hand over Luke's mouth as he tried to speak. "I know it isn't legal like a marriage certificate would be; I just want everyone to know that I'm as committed to you as I would be if we could marry." He took his hand away from Luke's mouth to allow him to speak now.

"Craig, that's a lovely idea; how do we go about it?"

"I've looked it up on the 'net, and we have to go to City Hall to make the arrangements and pay the fee. You know where City Hall is, don't you?"

"Is it that strange shaped building that you can see across the river from Tower Bridge? From a distance it looks like a stack of metal cinema film cases that have been pushed over ever so slightly from the middle upwards. What else do we have to do?" Luke was warming to the idea more and more.

"We have to show documents to prove that we live within the Greater London Borough, which we do, and we have to make an appointment to sort out all the details, like I said before." Craig felt happy knowing that Luke wanted it as much as he did.

"Luke, shall we get a shower now, and then later take the Tube over there to have a good look at the place?

"Hey, that'll be good. I haven't really paid that much attention to it in the past. Come on, Gilmore, I'll race you to the shower!" 

Luke was up and out of bed in a flash, and Craig wasn't far behind him. They showered together - quickly - and were soon back in the bedroom, towels around their waists.

"Craig, will you have your hair done again, for when we go there?"

"If you want me to, I will." Craig caught hold of Luke, and whipped the towel off him, allowing his own to drop to the floor at the same time. He pulled him close, searching Luke's face, then gazing into his eyes. "I'll do whatever you want, my darling," he whispered, then kissed him lightly.

"Whoa…! Down boy, it's 'chow time', then we've a mission to accomplish," said Luke as he grinned at Craig. 

Craig let him go, and soon they were both dressed and raring to go. Luke was first downstairs, and went straight into the kitchen to check the menu planner.

"Craig! Instead of cooking, how d'you fancy going to McDonald's?" he shouted upstairs from the doorway into the hall.

"McDonald's!?" exclaimed Craig. "I'm talking about us getting our partnership Registered, and you want to go back to being a child?" he shouted down.

"Just humour me for a change, Gilmore!" he shouted back up.

Craig was, by this time, half-way down the stairs.

"There's a McDonald's right by Tower Bridge. It's in a dungeon type area; all the old bricks on show, that sort of thing. We'll be able to see City Hall from this side of the bridge, then we can walk over the bridge and have a good look at it." He gazed up at Craig, hoping he'd say yes. He wasn't disappointed. They decided that they would indeed go by Tube, as had been mentioned earlier, and get off at Tower Hill station which they reckoned was the nearest one to Tower Bridge.

Craig checked that he had his keys and enough cash on him. Then he and Luke collected their jackets and left the house, Craig making sure to lock the front door behind him. They went in Craig's car to the nearest Tube station that had a car park nearby. They parked up and Craig put his money in the 'Pay and Display' machine and went and placed the ticket, for all to see, on the inside of his windscreen, then they made their way down to the Tube station.

The train, when it came in, wasn't very full. It was Monday evening and most people stayed in their homes to get over their excesses of the weekend. They alighted at Tower Hill station and made their way to McDonald's. There were still plenty of tourists about, looking at the Tower and taking in the sights.

McDonald's did appear to be in an old dungeon. They'd kept the interior the way it had been all those years ago. No doubt they'd sealed the brick surfaces to make a more hygienic environment to satisfy the Health and Safety People. The prices charged, however, were the same as you'd see in any McDonald's franchise. 

Craig and Luke went to the counter and ordered a 'chicken on flat bread meal' each. This included fries and coffee. After paying, Craig carried the two meals over to a table that offered bench type seating, followed by Luke. They both sat down and sorted out their food. Luke went back to the counter for some serviettes and tomato sauce. He loved dipping his fries into the little tubs of tomato sauce that McDonald's supplied on request. The restaurant was busy, so the food was piping hot and the fries were just so: not too salty. They sat as close together as possible - their thighs touching - as they ate their meal.

They finished their meal, used the toilet facilities and after washing their hands they left McDonalds and made their way over to Tower Bridge. They could indeed see City Hall from the bridge. They looked at City Hall as they walked along. It was a most unusual shape for a building. From a distance it appeared completely round and very smooth, and lop-sided: almost like a clay pot that has wobbled on a potter's wheel, or like one of those pasta shells you buy in the supermarket.

As they left the bridge and drew nearer to the Hall, they could see that it appeared to be tiered, and not completely smooth after all - like the pyramids that from a distance look smooth-sided, but on closer inspection are found to be a series of steps. The closer they got to City Hall, they saw that it was made up, in a large part, of sheets of glass encased in metal - maybe stainless steel - fittings. In the growing dusk, it looked spectacular. Not the sort of building that a Lord Mayor would usually inhabit. No wood panelling of the sort normally found in Town Hall interiors up and down the country. If the exterior was anything to go by, stainless steel minimalist would be the order of the day.

"What do you think of it, Luke?"

"Well, I've never seen anything like it. In this light it looks lovely. I wonder what it's like inside?"

"Well, we'll find out, love, when we come back to make the arrangements. I'll 'phone up in the week and get them to send some details," Craig said, as they made their way into the park on the left hand side of the Hall.

They continued to look at City Hall. There were some lights on inside the building, and they could see what appeared to be a banister rail snaking around the inner wall: maybe it was part of a spiral staircase - only time would tell. The entrance, too, looked spectacular in the evening light. They were looking forward to seeing the inside of the building.

"So how do you feel about coming here with me to sign the Register, then?"

"Craig, I'd sign the Register in me Nan's coal shed, if that was what you wanted. But to sign it here, in this building, will be fantastic. I can hardly wait."

After they'd seen as much of it as they could, they turned and made their way back to the bridge. Just before they stepped onto the bridge, they turned around and took one last look.

"Luke, from this angle, what do you think it looks like?" Craig looked at Luke and raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Luke, as he looked for himself. Then, as if he was suddenly on Craig's wavelength, his head spun round to look at Craig. "Gilmore! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well, I don't know what you're thinking, do I?" Craig was starting to grin.

"Gilmore!"

"What? Well, don't you think it looks like a beetle burrowing into the ground?" Craig jumped out of the way as Luke went to punch him.

"Humph," muttered Luke, as they started off along the bridge.

On the way over, they kept glancing at one another; a grin became a smile, the smile turned into a giggle, the giggle into a laugh. Every time they tried to control themselves, they would look at one another and they'd start off again. Fortunately, there weren't many people about now and no one took much notice of them.

They wandered across to Tower Hill station and made their way back down to wait for the train. It wasn't a long journey, and soon they arrived at their destination.

The left the tube station and made their way back to Craig's car. Craig unlocked it and they both climbed in. They were feeling a little tired now and just wanted to get home. They hadn't seen the People Carrier for a couple of days so they were surprised to see it parked down their road again. Craig hadn't mentioned it to Luke and wondered whether he should. He decided to leave it for the time being. He knew that Sun Hill was going to be involved in the case. If, or when, Luke was involved, Craig would tell him about his visit to the home of the registered owner of what he now referred to as their People Carrier.

Craig parked the car on the road and they both got out; after locking it he followed Luke up the path. Looking at Luke's lovely back view was enough to arouse Craig again. The tiredness disappeared like magic. Craig caught up with him and pushed his body into Luke's back, as he unlocked the door.

"Bloody Hell, Gilmore, I thought you were tired - doesn't feel like it to me." Luke's tiredness, too, had all but disappeared. He walked into the hall, followed closely by Craig: who kicked the door closed and grabbed hold of Luke.

"Luke, my love, I can't wait to sign the Register with you." He wrapped his arms around Luke and cuddled him, rocking him back and forth, bestowing tiny kisses on his cheeks, before finally pulling away slightly to gaze at him. "I want you, Luke," he breathed.

It was Luke's turn to guide Craig towards the stairs, and hold his hand as they ascended them to their bedroom.

Craig made love to Luke so tenderly, that Luke thought he wasn't going to survive as their lovemaking reached a crescendo.

"That was unbelievable, Craig," Luke breathed, still overcome with the effects of Craig's lovemaking. "It just keeps getting better and better… thank you… for loving me."

"Oh, Luke, you don't have to thank me, my lovely. I adore you and I want you with me always."

They lay there for a while caressing one another, but slowly they fell asleep. They'd had a long day.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER by Bebe

CHAPTER 50

 

While they were having breakfast the following morning, Craig broached the subject of the coming weekend.

“Luke, on Sunday, can we have dinner together... just the two of us... here?”

“Of course we can, but why Sunday? Why not Saturday?”

“Because, my love, Sunday is our first month anniversary of living together.” Craig gazed at his lover. “I just want you to myself. I don’t want to share you with anyone on that day -- not even the others,” he said, referring to their ‘gang’.

“Of course we can, love; just you, me, and lots of candles!”

Luke smiled at Craig as they both remembered the previous occasions they’d had candle lit dinners. If they hadn’t had to go to work, they’d have been back in bed in a flash.

They drove to work in their own cars for the next couple of days.

The week was pretty much the same for both of them: Craig doing paperwork, and Luke driving Sierra Eight Five. That is, until Thursday morning, when the proverbial hit the fan -- in both stations.

Another house had been burgled: and although, on this occasion, it hadn’t been ransacked -- as in the case of Mrs. Stahl -- all the television and audio equipment had been taken, along with a large amount of expensive jewellery. The house was literally on the border of Sun Hill and Barton Street areas.

What surprised those in charge of the investigation, was the fact that the burglary had taken place on a Wednesday night, rather than at the weekend as with the other burglaries of a similar nature. However, it all became clear when the police spoke to Mr. Hepworth. It seemed that every Wednesday, without fail, the whole family left the house to go to a religious meeting. Therefore, between the hours of six thirty and approximately ten o’clock in the evening, the house was empty, and this was when the thieves had struck.

Superintendents Okaro and Peters were both getting grief from the Borough Commander. She was getting similar grief from above, and she was going to pass it all on to Gina Gold if she could. She fancied Adam, but being a woman, she could see that he only had eyes for Gina. Maybe if she could put Gina in a bad light with Adam, he would go off her, thus leaving the way open for Jane to try and get cosy with him. Chance would be a fine thing! Adam was having none of it, and told Jane Fitzwilliam that Gina was liasing with Inspector Gilmore from Barton Street, before handing the whole thing over to CID -- who were going to interview the Hepworths today. There wasn’t a lot she could say after that, so she took her leave.

Okaro rang Peters, who in turn spoke to Craig regarding the situation, and asked him to go with Gina so that the Hepworths could see that what had happened was being taken seriously. Craig rang Gina.

* * * *

“Gina, I’ll pick you up in about half an hour, okay?”

“I suppose so, if you must!” She slammed down the ‘phone.

She didn’t mind going to see the Hepworths; it was just that woman -- Jane Fitzwilliam -- who really got on her nerves. Craig arrived early at Sun Hill and went looking for Gina. As usual, he found her in her office, smoking to calm her nerves. Craig tapped on the glass in the door, and walked in.

“Come in, why don’t you!” Gina snapped.

“Having another good day, are we, Gina?” he asked as he sat down and placed his cap on her desk.

She grimaced. “If I see her one more time this week, so help me...” She couldn’t continue, but her face said it all.

“By she, I presume you mean Jane Fitzw...”

“Shut up, Craig! This is a Borough Commander free zone.” She indicated her entire office with a sweep of her hands. “Urgh!”

“Right... well, come on, Gina, this isn’t getting the baby bathed.”

“Eh... What...? Getting the bab...? Oh very funny!” she said sarcastically. “Come on then, Gilmore, let’s see you strut your stuff with the Hepworths.” She got up from her seat, collected her hat off the coat stand, and ushered him out of her office, following behind him.

They went to the front desk so that Gina could tell Robbie that she would be out most of the morning, and maybe some of the afternoon. Robbie made a note, and Gina and Craig left the station. They walked over to Craig’s car and he unlocked it, held the passenger door open for Gina, and helped her in. He went round to the driver’s side and slipped behind the steering wheel.

“Seat belt, Gina!”

“Humph!” she said, glaring at him.

He just raised his eyebrow, looked at her, and said, “It’s the law!”

She glared at him but did it up just the same.

* * * *

They arrived at the Hepworths and parked up just along the road from the house. Gina and Craig got out of the car. He locked it, and placed his cap firmly on his head. Gina did likewise with her hat. They walked back to the house, up the garden path, and rang the doorbell.

A very mild mannered looking gentleman opened the door.

“Inspector Gilmore, from Barton Street,” said Craig, and then indicating Gina, he continued, “Inspector Gold, from Sun Hill.”

“Ah, yes, please come in.” The man stood aside for them to enter; which they did, removing their hats as they did so.

“Please come this way,” said Mr. Hepworth, as he led the way into the lounge room. There was a large space in the corner where the visual and audio equipment must have stood.

‘Very tasteful,’ thought Craig.

‘Must have a bob or two to be able to buy this lot,’ thought Gina.

“Please sit down. Would you like a drink? Tea? Coffee?”

“Coffee will do nicely, thank you,” said Craig, for both of them.

Gina smiled sweetly, sure that they would have some decent instant -- if not fresh ground -- in a house like this. Mr. Hepworth left the lounge and came back a couple of minutes later.

“My wife will bring the drinks through in a minute,” he said, as he too sat down.

Mrs. Hepworth came in carrying a tray containing four cups and saucers, a plate of biscuits, and a bowl of sugar. She proffered the tray toward Craig and Gina, who each helped themselves: Gina adding a spoonful of sugar to hers, and taking a biscuit.

”Thank you very much,” Craig said, indicating the cup and saucer, smiling as he did so.

Mr. and Mrs. Hepworth sat together on the sofa, sipping their coffee, and waiting expectantly for either Craig or Gina to speak.

“Sir, is there anyone who holds a grudge against you; someone who is aware of your movements?” asked Craig.

“None that I can think of, Inspector,” replied Mr. Hepworth. “We’ve been going out every Wednesday -- at the same time -- for the last three years. So why haven’t we been burgled before now?”

“How about where you work, Mr. Hepworth?” asked Gina, ignoring his question for the moment.

“I own my own company; my staff have all been with me for years.”

“What about Dan?” mentioned Mrs. Hepworth.

“Who is this Dan?” queried Craig.

“He was one of my drivers. I had to let him go. He was always taking time off when I needed him, and going off in the van, that sort of thing.”

“How do you mean?” Gina wanted to know.

“He’d take time off, and then a couple of times we saw him driving the van, so I spoke to him about it, and he denied it. He got annoyed and said he was leaving, and would sue me for constructive dismissal. It all got a little difficult, so in the end I terminated his contract, gave him a settlement, and allowed him to keep the van.”

“What kind of van was it?” chirped up Gina.

“Just an ordinary white van.”

Craig pricked up his ears; a white van. ’I wonder...’ he thought.

“So, Mr. Hepworth, prior to the burglary, did you notice any strange cars parked in your road?”

“Not really... did you notice anything out of the way, Doreen?

“I don’t think so, dear,” she said, then added, “There was that People Carrier that parked across the road a few times, but I haven’t seen it there for a couple of weeks.”

Craig’s chest constricted. ‘Surely it can’t be the same vehicle that’s been parked by our house?’ wondered Craig.

“What colour was the Carrier?” He could hardly get the words out.

“I’m not sure; I didn’t pay that much attention. It was a dark reddish colour, wasn’t it, David?”

“I’m not sure, Doreen, I only saw it once. You’re the one who saw it most.”

“Was it there when you went out last night?” Craig wanted to know.

“No... no... but I did notice a strange van parked down the road as we were driving past. Usually if people round here want anything moving, they hire a removal company. This was like one of those white vans, but it was dark blue. I’d never seen it before though. I’m sorry I can’t be more helpful.”

Craig was taking notes, while Gina was taking everything in; how the couple were reacting to one another, and was there anything suspicious in their behaviour? In the end she came to the conclusion that they were just a hard working, loving couple, who’d had their home violated, and some of their memories stolen. It seemed that the jewellery had been bought to celebrate different occasions and was now gone, with little hope of it being returned.

Craig completed his notes, and with Gina, he prepared to take his leave. They thanked the Hepworths for their help, and told them that everything would be passed on to CID, who would look into it further now that forensics had done their stuff. He and Gina stood up and moved toward the door -- noting the magazine and Bible open on the dining table -- and opened it. David Hepworth saw them to the front door, shook hands with them both, and bade them goodbye. Outside, Craig and Gina replaced their headgear, and walked back to Craig’s car. Craig unlocked the passenger door, and Gina climbed in and fastened her seat belt. He walked round to his side, opened the door, and slid behind the wheel.

* * * *

“What d’you think, Craig?” queried Gina.

“Don’t know, Gina; it looks as though someone has been keeping watch, and knew exactly when the Hepworths would be out. Much the same as Mrs. Stahl...”

“Who’s Mrs. Stahl?” Gina interrupted.

“Oh, sorry, Gina. It was a lady on our patch. Her house was totally ransacked on Sunday evening, and she told me about a People Carrier, but she’d seen a white van, not a dark blue one,” Craig replied, as he signalled to move away from the kerb and drive back to the station.

Back at Sun Hill, Craig went in with Gina, collected two cups of coffee from the vending machine, and took them to her office. Gina was already in situ, smoking a fag. She had to leave her seat to open the door for him, as he was holding a cup in each hand.

“Come in, Gilmore, and sit down.”

He entered, put the cups down on the desk, sat down, and placed his cap on her desk.

“This is getting bloody ridiculous,” she said. “Decent people can’t go out now, for fear that they’ll have nothing to come back home to. Do you really think that they’re connected?”

“I’m beginning to think that they are. Both the Hepworths and Mrs. Stahl saw a People Carrier of about the same colour. They both saw a white van... well, the Hepworths said it was a dark blue colour, so they -- whoever owns it -- could have had it re-sprayed... I bet, if we had access to the records from Stafford Row and the other stations involved, we’d find similarities.” His face looked grim.

He was thinking of the experiences that he and Luke were going through. ‘But surely, by now,’ he thought, ‘they’ve realised that we’ve nothing worth stealing, nor has anyone else in the street.’ It was a nice enough area, but definitely not in the same league as the Hepworths or Mrs. Stahl. Craig suddenly realised that Gina was talking to him.

“Sorry, Gina, I was miles away.”

“So I see; thinking of lover-boy again, I expect? He’ll be on refs soon; you might as well wait and see him. God, anyone would think you hadn’t seen him for four months instead of four hours!” she cackled, making him smile, then laugh too -- her laugh was infectious. She picked up the phone and dialled a number. “Yes, can you radio PC Luke Ashton, and ask him to come to my office the minute he returns to the station!” She slammed the phone down. “There you are, lover-boy will be here any minute.”

They sat waiting, making small talk, until there was a tap on the door.

“Come in, Luke!” Gina shouted.

“Ma’am, you wan...” He smiled when he realised why she’d wanted him to come to her office.

“Hello, Luke,” Craig said.

“What’re you doing here, Craig? Demoted already? I told you to play nicely with the other children, didn’t I?” laughed, Luke.

Craig smiled at him. “I did play nicely, I promise you.” He raised his eyebrow at his lover.

“You might as well tell him, Craig; he won’t tell anyone else, will you, Luke?”

“Tell anyone what? What’s going on, Craig?” Luke asked, feeling really apprehensive.

Craig gazed at Luke, then started to tell him about the two burglaries that seemed to be connected. Of course, Luke wanted know in what way they were connected with each other.

Gina hesitated, and then explained it to him. “Both parties have seen a People Carrier in the weeks precee...” Gina stopped as she saw Luke’s reaction. His face had gone white, and his hand went out to touch Craig’s arm.

“Okay, you two, what’s going on, and don’t say nothing!”

So Craig told her about ‘their’ People Carrier, and then he told her about the white van man he’d come into contact with when he’d had lunch in a café the day he went looking for the new television.

“Craig, why didn’t you tell someone?”

“We had nothing to go on, Gina. I even checked out the owner of the Carrier the day after our lady was robbed, but he’d been in France at the ti...”

“You never told me about that,” interrupted Luke.  
“I didn’t want to worry you over nothing, Luke, when he obviously hadn’t been involved in...“ He stopped, and Luke and Gina looked at him expectantly. “But then,” he continued, “the Carrier wasn’t on the scene on the day of the burglary at the Hepworth’s either, so I suppose...”

“Oh shit, Craig, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” said Luke.

“I’m not sure,” murmured, Craig. “I mean, we definitely don’t live in an area like Mrs. Stahl or the Hepworths. We’re nothing like them at all!” he emphasised.

“I bloody hope not,“ Luke mumbled.

Gina, reflecting on what Craig had said, stubbed out her fag and stood up.

“Come on, you two; let’s go and see Adam. And when you get back to Barton Street, Craig, I recommend that you go and see Peters. Come on, chop chop!”

The two men got up and accompanied Gina up to the Super’s office, where Gina made them tell their story all over again to Adam.

“I’d certainly go and tell Geoff as soon as you get back, Craig. Could be something and nothing, but it’s better to err on the side of caution, don’t you think?”

Craig agreed to go and see Peters as soon as he got back, then he and Luke left Adam’s office and went to the canteen. Craig decided to have a sandwich with Luke, as he wouldn’t have enough time when he got back to Barton Street. In the canteen, Tony and Gary were seated together, as were Des and Reg.

“Can’t keep away from ‘im then, Sarge?” shouted Des. Reg nudged him, and mumbled a reminder to Des that Craig was now an Inspector.

“Wha... What’s up with yer, Reggie babe? Yer’ve been bloody peculiar all week. What’s up with yer, soft lad?” asked Des, looking at Reg.

“Just leave them alone, Des,” whispered Reg, then he added, “Don’t you think they look happy?”

Des gave him an exasperated look, and then at Reg’s insistence, he glanced over at Craig and Luke, who did indeed look very happy.

“Well, yeah, I suppose the’ do. Wha’ yer tryin’ to say, Reggie babe?”

Reg looked into Des’ eyes for a minute, then Des looked away quickly, surprised at both his own reaction, and that of Reg.

“Come on, Reggie babe; we’ve go’ villains t’ catch,” Des said, as he pushed himself up with the aid of the table.

Reg did likewise, and the two of them walked together toward the canteen door. Reg pushed it open, but just before they walked through, Des turned and looked at Craig and Luke -- deep in conversation -- with a quizzical look on his face. He followed Reg out, and back to the Area Car.

By the time that refs was over, Craig and Luke had decided that they would keep their eyes open for ‘their’ People Carrier, and a white van that might or might not have been re-sprayed dark blue. They went to the Gents, and after washing their hands and sharing a very brief kiss -- in case any one came in -- they made their way out of the station together: Luke to Sierra Eight Five, and Craig to his own car. Before parting, they shared another brief kiss, which elicited a wolf whistle from Des. He was just going to shout some remark, when Reg punched him in the stomach, leaving a startled Des to gasp.

“Bloody... Hell... Reg, what’s up with yer? Yer’ll be tellin’ me next that yer g...“

“Just leave them alone!” snapped Reg, most unlike his normal self.

Des did indeed shut up, giving Reg a strange look as they carried on over to the Area Car. Craig and Luke glanced at each other and shrugged.

“See you tonight, love,” Luke whispered, as he gazed into Craig’s eyes over the roof of Sierra Eight Five. Then he climbed in and waited for his partner.

Now back at his own car, Craig unlocked it, slipped behind the wheel, and switched on the engine. He drove slowly past Luke, blowing him a kiss as he did so. Craig drove to the yard gate and indicated his intention to join the traffic on the road. He filtered into the traffic, and was soon on his way back to Barton Street.

* * * *

Craig arrived at Barton Street, parked his car, locked it, and entered the station, making straight for the Super’s office. Outside the office, he knocked on the door and waited to be called in.

“Come in!” shouted Peters.

“Sir, I’ve been to see the Hepworths with Inspector Gold...”

“Who?” interrupted Peters.

“The Hepworths, Sir, the couple who were burgled last night.”

“Ah, yes, quite so. Carry on, Craig -- sit down, take the weight off your feet while you’re at it.”

“Thank you, Sir,” said Craig, as he sat down, putting his cap on the desk. He then continued, “It would seem, from what the couple told Inspector Gold and myself, that there are similarities between last night's job and the one from the weekend.”

“How so?”

“Well, in both instances, a People Carrier has been seen parked on the road for some weeks prior to the burglaries. The thing is, Sir, that Luke and I have seen a dark red People Carrier on our road for a few weeks now. Superintendent Okaro said I should mention it to you.”

“I see. Do you know your neighbours? Have you any idea who the people in the Carrier could be casing?”

“Not really, Sir. I’ve only been there about eleven months, and what with my shift pattern and everything, there hasn’t been time to get to know the neighbours properly. I certainly wouldn’t have thought that our homes are in the same league as those already burgled. Plus, both of the recent victims have reported seeing a van shortly before the robbery, albeit it was white in Mrs. Stahl’s case -- on our patch -- and dark blue in the case of the Hepworths.”

“Well, as far as the van’s concerned, it could have been re-sprayed, I suppose. Have you seen a white van on your road?” Peters asked.

“Not on our road, Sir, but last Wednesday I had occasion to see a white van with a very suspicious looking driver. I’d never seen him before, but there was just something about him... he’d received a parking ticket. He just snatched it off the windscreen and threw it on the floor of the van when he opened the door. He’s obviously not a very law-abiding character. I’ll keep an eye open, Sir,” Craig assured him.

“Fine, Craig. Go and write it all up. Write up your own experiences too, just in case. At least then we’ll have something to go on, should one of your neighbours suffer at the hands of these villains.”

“Sir,” Craig acknowledged Peters and stood up to take his leave. “I’ll send someone to check out the local paint sprayers. See if anyone has sprayed a white van recently.” Craig walked to the door, opened it, and walked out, closing it behind him.

Once in his office, Craig threw his cap onto the coat stand -- smiling to himself as he did it first time -- then went for a coffee from the vending machine. Ian Brown was also at the vending machine.

“Ah, Ian, can you get someone to check out the local car-sprayers? See if anyone’s re-sprayed a white van to dark blue? I shouldn’t imagine anyone’ll cough, if they have, but we have to be seen to be doing something.”

“Yes, Sir, right away. Nick and Phil are in the Area Car...”

“How’s Phil doing? He was on the front desk last time I saw him,” interrupted Craig.

“He seems to be doing well, Sir. I’ve been swapping him around a bit, to give him more experience. I think that between him and Nick, they’ll be able to find out what’s going on.” He laughed as he said it, walking away and going toward the CAD room to radio Nick with the new instructions.

Craig returned to his office, coffee in hand, prepared to put all the information he had into the computer. Before doing so, however, he made a ‘phone call.

“Gina, it’s me,” said Craig.

“What now, Sunshine?” she asked.

“I’ve sent Nick out to check on the local paint sprayers. Have you sent anyone out in your area?”

“Bloody Hell, Craig, what do you take me for? Of course I have! I sent Des and Reg out there as soon as you’d left! Des’ll sort them out if there’s anything-fishy going on. What did Peters say?”

“Just told me to write it all up and keep my eyes open.”

“Well, you’ll just have to leave lover-boy alone for a while, and keep your eyes on your street and off him!” She laughed, knowing that she’d have made him blush.

“Gina!”

“Come on, Craig, you know you love the bones of him. You can see it in your face as soon as Luke comes into the room. Pity more people don’t love one another like you two do. There’d be less heartbreak in the world. Still, got to go, Craig -- villains to catch, you know the score!” She slammed the ‘phone down.

Craig looked at the now silent handset, smiling to himself, and wondered if she ever ended a conversation without slamming the ‘phone down.

The afternoon passed quickly as he tapped all the information he had into his computer. At knocking off time, he saved what he’d written, ready to print off the next day. For now, he wanted -- no, needed -- to get home to Luke. He needed to hold him -- not make love to him, just hold him -- like his life depended on it.

As soon as it was time to go home, Craig removed his belt, stab vest, and jumper, putting them in his cupboard in the office. He was out of the station and into his car like a man on a mission.

He arrived home first, and on his way in, he picked the mail up off the floor, glancing at it as he headed for the kitchen. Craig threw the post down on the table. He put the kettle on to make a mug of coffee, and washed their breakfast dishes while he waited for it to boil. He made his coffee, and taking it with him, he sat at the table and pulled the post towards him.

One of the envelopes was a large manila one, on which the name and address of a Solicitor was given as the return address, should the envelope not be delivered. The envelope was addressed to Luke. It could only be the divorce papers that Luke was waiting for. Although it would be traumatic for Luke, it was the next step towards signing the LPR. Luke had to be divorced from Kerry before he could sign the Register.

Craig heard Luke’s car pull up outside on the road, and he rushed to open the front door for him. As Luke walked up the path, he saw the front door fly open, to show Craig standing there waiting for him. There was a strange look on Craig’s face, and Luke hurried to get indoors.

“Craig, love, what’s the matter?”

“Oh, Luke... my Luke, let me just hold you.” Craig breathed as he pulled Luke into his arms, kicking the door shut at the same time. Crushing him against his chest, Craig held him, swaying from side to side, his chin resting on Luke’s head.

“Luke... Luke...“ Craig whispered. It was so good to hold his lover; he wanted to keep him there forever.

“Craig... I can’t breathe, love,” Luke gasped, trying to ease himself out of Craig’s bear hug. “What is it? What’s wrong, please tell me?” asked Luke.

Craig eased his hold on Luke, and looked down at him. “I’m sorry, Luke, I’ve just had this terrible need to hold you, ever since I got back to Barton Street. I think it’s all this People Carrier business. I’d want to die if anything happened to you, Luke. You will be careful, won’t you, my sweet?”

“Don’t be daft, Craig -- you know I’ll be careful. Come on, let’s go and see what we should be having for dinner.” Luke was trying to ease the situation. The only time he’d seen Craig this upset before, was on the morning of his wedding to Kerry.

“Luke, I want you... I need you... Oh God, Luke, I really need you, my darling.”

Luke took Craig’s hand in his, and without a word, they made their way to the stairs.

In bed, naked except for their gold chains, and clinging to one another, Craig made love to Luke so gently, gazing at him as he did so. It was as if he wouldn’t be seeing him, loving him, or holding him again for some time.

Later, as they lay together, Luke reached up to caress Craig’s face, and realised that he was crying. There were no sounds, just huge tears rolling down Craig’s cheeks. Luke pulled Craig in closer, and tried to calm him down, wiping the tears away with the soft pads on his thumbs.

“It’s okay, Craig, I’m here. What’s wrong? Please tell me!” Luke pleaded.

“I don’t really know, Luke; I just love you so much, and I’m terrified of losing you. I know it’s silly, but I don’t seem able to control it anymore. It’s since I found out about the People Carrier thing.” He tried to wave his arms about, but Luke stopped him.

“It’ll be alright, I promise,” Luke tried to re-assure him. “I promise, my love, I won’t let anything separate us, okay? We�ll stay together, until I have to push you in your wheelchair.” He grinned as he said it, thinking back to their time in Southport.

Luke took hold of the pendant around his own neck, and put it against the one around Craig’s neck.

“See, we’re still one,” he said, smiling, then indicated the two pendants, now appearing to be joined.

Craig smiled too, a little re-assured by Luke’s words, and his own thoughts of the time they’d spent in Southport. In fact, at the thought of the time he’d made love to Luke in the shower, Craig found himself aroused again. He pulled Luke back against him.

“You shouldn’t have reminded me about Southport, Luke,” he said, as he pressed himself up against Luke.

“Craig Gilmore, you randy sod...! I love you, come here.” Luke pushed himself up against Craig, anxious to make love again.

This time it was more carefree; there were no tears. They were enjoying the feeling, the touching, the caressing, the kissing, and finally the taking of each other’s bodies as their passion rose. Then they lay spent, and sated once again, kissing, cuddling, and whispering sweet nothings.

“Come on, Luke, let’s have a shower. I’m starving now.”

“You’re always starving!”

“I am not...!” Craig pouted.

“Yes you are, Gilmore.”

“When? Go on, you tell me when I’m starving...! I’m never starving!” Craig was starting to giggle.

“You’re starving all the time; especially when we’ve made love...“ explained Luke.

“That’s different; why didn’t you say so?” interrupted Craig. “Seeing that we make love all the time. It’s good exercise, too, Luke -- equivalent to a nine mile hike someone once told me.” Craig started laughing, thinking of all the exercise that he’d had since he and Luke had got together, and especially since Luke had moved in.

“Okay, Gilmore, let's get that shower then; your hiking gear needs a wash!” Luke was out of bed before Craig could slap his backside, and made a dash for the bathroom to get the shower and towels ready for them both.

Craig ambled in and went straight into the shower.

“Oy, Gilmore, what did your last servant die of?” Luke had to shout to be heard above the running water.

“My unbelievable love making and total presence!” Craig shouted back.

Luke grinned: he wouldn’t argue with any of that, but he had to carry on the joke. “If I want to live, I’d better keep away from you, then. You should come with a Government health warning!”

Craig stuck his head out of the shower. “Which part of me will you cover with the warning poster, Luke?” He winked at Luke, then raised his eyebrow.

“Just to be on the safe side, I’d better order a poster big enough to cover all of you, as just the briefest glimpse of you is enough to set me looking for my hiking boots...” Luke’s voice trailed off as he locked eyes with Craig, and moved toward the shower as if in a dream.

Later, downstairs, they went into the kitchen. They decided to have something quick to eat -- Luke wondered why he’d bothered with the menu planner -- so they did a couple of large jacket potatoes in the microwave, grated some cheese, and heated up some baked beans. A dash of freshly ground black pepper on each, and they were ready to eat. You couldn’t have got better at the Savoy. Craig poured out two glasses of wine and put them on the table.

“Luke, let’s put our meal and wine on a tray, and eat it while we watch the tele.”

They went into the lounge and sat together on the sofa, putting their wine on the coffee table in front of them.

It was time for the news, and Craig switched Channel Three on. The local news was just starting, and the newscaster was talking about the two robberies that had taken place and seemed to be connected in some way. Craig and Luke looked at each other, then Craig changed to Channel Four so they could watch the antics of Will and Jack, in ‘Will and Grace’.

* * * *

Elsewhere, Carl was busy bringing plans forward...


	6. Spring into Summer Ch 51-60

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 51

 

On the way out the next morning, Luke saw the manila envelope and picked it up. He knew what it would be, so he decided to take it with him to work, sign the papers there, and then post them back to the solicitor.

* * * *

Craig went to Barton Street and continued with his report concerning the Stahl and Hepworth burglaries. He was glad when it was finished and printed off. He hated his overall calm being punctured by thoughts of the People Carrier. At least it hadn’t been back to their road all week, but he still had an uneasy feeling about it all, which he was trying hard not to communicate to Luke.

* * * *

Luke however, was more perceptive than Craig realised, and was more worried about Craig than himself. Luke knew all was not well with Craig, and he decided to keep an eagle eye on him and do his best to keep him smiling.

At Sun Hill, he was paired up with Reg again, in Sierra Eight Five; Tony was in the Area Car with Gary. Before he and Reg left, Luke checked the divorce papers, signed them, and put them in the return envelope. He would post it while he was out with Reg.

Luke and Reg attended a particularly nasty RTA. When they arrived, it was clear that the driver had died, and his wife was becoming hysterical. Luke did what he could to comfort her, while Reg took statements from witnesses. It seemed that a van had pulled away from the kerb without the driver checking his mirror, or indicating his intentions. The driver of the car had tried to evade the van, but had skidded and crashed into a bollard in the centre of the road. He was killed instantly. The van, of course, was nowhere to be seen, and no one had taken its registration number, but all were agreed on the fact that it was a dark blue Ford Transit van, and that the driver had black hair. 

Luke wasn’t happy to hear about that, but then common sense prevailed. ‘There must be other dark blue vans around, surely,’ he thought. ‘’Our’ van can’t be the only one.’ He did, however, radio the information to Sun Hill, asking for it to be relayed to CID.

After everything had been sorted, he and Reg were free to go about their duties. Cameron and the new recruit, Paul Wesson, had arrived and had agreed to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

Luke drove down to the river -- they’d missed refs -- and they purchased a cup of tea and a filled bread roll, from a mobile café. They went and sat on the wall overlooking the river for a while, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

“Err... Luke...“ Reg hesitated.

Luke looked at him -- he looked quite troubled. 

“What’s up, Reg? You’ve been a bit strange for a few days,” asked Luke.

Reg opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He tried again then he gave a lopsided grin and took a sip of his coffee.

“Come on, Reg, we’re here alone, no Des breathing down your neck. What’s up, eh?” Luke asked quietly.

Reg looked at him. He wasn’t sure how to begin, or what to say, really.

“Well... Luke... you and the Sarge... you know...? Are you happy...? I mean, loving another man?”

Luke knew he would have to tread carefully here. “Yes, Reg, I love another man, and for me it’s the most wonderful thing in the world.” Luke’s face lit up when he spoke of his love for Craig. “Does it bother you that I’m with Craig? That we make love?”

From Reg’s reaction, Luke knew he’d hit the nail on the head.

“Well... err...” Reg stopped, then he took a deep breath. “How do you know what to d...?” His voice petered out. 

Luke thought for a moment, then said, “Well... Craig knew and helped me, but it sort of comes naturally when you’re together, Reg. Do you have feelings for another man?” he asked gently.

Reg turned away, and then coaxed by Luke, he turned to face him.

“Erm... err... I’m not sure. Yes, I suppose I have, but the other person wouldn’t be interested. In fact I think he’d be appalled to know that I’m thinking like this...” His voice faltered as he finished.

“It’s okay, Reg, I won’t say anything.” He’d seen Reg and Des together, so he’d a good idea who the object of Reg’s desire was.

“Luke, you won’t say anything... tell anyone... will you, please?” Reg is so pre-occupied with his own thoughts, that hasn’t taken that fact that Luke has already said that he won’t tell anyone.

“No, Reg, I won’t, but can I tell Craig? I don’t like keeping things from him, and we may be able to think of a way to help you.”

“Well, as long as it’s only C... Sar... I mean Inspector Gilmore.” Reg always liked to be correct, and always used Craig’s title if he mentioned him to Luke.

“I promise, Reg. It’ll just be between me and Craig.”

They sat for a while longer, contemplating the flowing river, the sun glinting on it, as it swept by.

“Come on, Reg, we’ll have to get back to work I’m afraid. No rest for the wicked, eh?”

As they walked back to the car, Luke remembered the envelope he had to send back to the solicitors.

“Reg, look out for a post box, will you. I’ve had the papers through for me and Kerry’s divorce, and I really need to post the envelope off.”

“Yes, okay, Luke. Err... was it different with Kerry?”

“Was what different?” asked Luke, his mind now on the job and getting back to their beat.

“You know, I mean, err... se...“

“Oh God, yes, Reg. There is no comparison. And in case you want to know, and don’t want to ask who was the best, Craig, definitely Craig! I will never make love to a woman, ever again. I’m just annoyed with myself that I didn’t accept my feelings in the first place.” Luke looked wistful and continued, “If I’d accepted my sexuality in the fist place, I wouldn’t have hurt Kerry, or Craig for that matter, in the beginning. You know, Reg, I only went out with Kerry because I didn’t want to accept the fact that I was gay. Don’t you make the same mistake!"

By this time, they were sat in Sierra Eight Five, seat belts fastened, and ready to return to the fray.

“Thanks for letting me speak to you about... you know.” Reg gave that lopsided grin again.

“That’s okay, Reg. You can talk to me any time you feel the need to.” Luke leant over and squeezed Reg’s hand, then, turning on the ignition, he indicated and pulled away from the kerb.

Back in their beat area, they drove around keeping their eyes open to the goings on around them.

“Luke, there’s a post box, pull over!”

This Luke did, and Reg undid his seat belt. “Here you are, Luke, give it me and I’ll post it for you... save you getting out; I’m the nearest.”

Luke retrieved the envelope from under the dash and handed it to Reg.

“Thanks, Reg.” Luke watched him get out and wondered, yet again, what exactly was going on in Reg’s mind.

Back in the car, they carried on as before. They had to stop a couple of times to move on some kids. They weren’t getting up to much, but left alone they might do. Hopefully, a word from Luke and Reg would prevent them from getting into trouble. Soon it would be time to sign off.

* * * *

Craig had a quiet day for a change. No one would admit to having re-sprayed a white van -- of any make -- navy blue, not that Craig expected that they would. At least now everything had been handed over to CID, and he could concentrate his efforts elsewhere.

Ian Brown was proving very competent, which pleased Craig, as he’d wondered at times if Ian was actually suited to police work. All the young man had needed was a bit of responsibility, and the support of his superiors. From what Craig could see, Ian was conducting himself in a very adequate way. He was neither lording it over the men, nor was he being overly familiar with them. Ian was doing very well in his new position as acting Sergeant; a position Craig hoped would be made permanent, should his own position also be made permanent. There’d been no news from Bob Jones, so it was still up in the air.

The end of the shift arrived and Craig removed his police paraphernalia, putting it in the cupboard for the weekend. He was looking forward to his candlelit dinner with Luke on Sunday. At the thought of it, he could feel himself becoming aroused. To take his mind off it, he checked the contents of the files still on his desk. There was nothing like checking the mundane to blight on your sexual desires. After all, he and Luke had all the weekend for that.

He left the station and made his way over to his car in the yard. He unlocked it, climbed in, and after fastening his seat belt, he switched on the engine. He drove slowly to the exit, and looking both ways, he signalled and entered the flow of traffic.

When he arrived home, Luke was already there waiting for him, the front door open. The weekend was theirs.

* * * *

Craig drove his car up on the hard standing, as Luke had parked his car on the road. He parked, got out, and locked his car. He walked over to the front door, locking eyes with Luke as he did so.

“Hi, my love,” Craig said as he walked into the hallway and shut the door. 

He pulled Luke into his arms and held him close. He then raised Luke’s face with his hand, and kissed him, slowly and then more passionately.

“Luke, we’ve got the whole weekend to ourselves, sweetheart.” He took a deep breath and cradled Luke in his arms.

“Erm... err...“

“What? What were you going to say Luke?” Craig looked down at him, feeling a little apprehensive.

“Well... erm... Gina asked me, to ask you, if you’d like to go to theirs for dinner tomorrow night...?” He knew that Craig wanted them to have the Sunday to themselves, but wasn’t sure how he felt about the rest of the weekend.

“Oh, Luke, I wanted to have you to myself for the whole weekend... but I suppose we could go if you want to.”

“It’s not that I want to go, but I think that Gina wanted to give us a meal to celebrate... you know... my ‘coming out’.”

“Well, I suppose that’s very nice of her-- to think of us like that. Okay, Luke, Adam’s house it is for Saturday dinner. I take it, it is Adam’s house?” Craig said raising his eyebrow. “I can’t see Gina giving us dinner in her flat...”

“Got it in one, lover,” laughed Luke.

“Well, in that case, my darling boy, we have things to do,” said Craig, raising his eyebrow and pressing up against Luke.

Luke needed no second bidding. He grasped Craig’s hand and they moved towards the stairs. They kissed at the bottom of them; a lovely romantic, passionate kiss, with Luke telling Craig how much he loved him as they broke away from each other, and climbed the stairs.

* * * *

Luke woke first. It was Saturday, the beginning of their weekend off together. For a while Luke was content to snuggle up to Craig and relax. Nature finally decided otherwise, and he had to slide out of bed, trying not to wake Craig. Craig must have been aware of the movement, though, as he flung his arm over Luke.

“Craig, let me go. I need the loo,” Luke whispered.

It had the desired effect, as Craig slackened off his hold, and Luke was able to get out of bed.

“I don’t want any sugar,” Craig mumbled, as Luke walked to the bedroom door.

“Chance’d be a fine thing, Gilmore,” Luke said as he disappeared through the door.

Craig, in bed, opened one eye, looked in the direction of the door, and smiled. He snuggled back down again, thinking of his beautiful partner and what he wanted to do to him later. Of course, now that he was thinking along those lines, he was wide-awake, and found that he too needed the bathroom.

He climbed out of bed and ambled along to the bathroom, but Luke had already been and gone.

“Luke!” Craig shouted as he came out of the bathroom. Then the smell of toast told him where Luke was.

Should he go downstairs, or wait for Luke to come back upstairs? ‘Decisions, decisions, and on a Saturday too!’ he thought.

Craig made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He walked up behind Luke and put his arms around Luke’s waist.

“Good morning, my love, how are you today?”

Luke turned around and pushed himself into Craig. “How do you think I am?”

Craig gave a low moan as felt Luke up against him. He undid his robe and pulled Luke against him, so that Luke could feel how much he wanted him. Luke reached up and kissed Craig gently on the mouth, then more urgently as his desire for Craig reached fever pitch.

“Craig, I want you... I love you... can we go back to bed?”

“Oh, Luke, of course we can; but what about the toast and coffee you’ve just made?”

“Sod that, I can make some more later,” he murmured, as he let go of Craig, threw the coffee down the sink, and the toast in the pedal bin. “Come on, Gilmore, I want to make love to you, now,” he breathed, as he led Craig toward the stairs.

Since their honeymoon, Luke’s need and desire for Craig had increased, and Craig was not about to complain. He loved Luke unconditionally, and wanted to make love to him whenever he saw or thought of him.

Back in the bedroom, they climbed into bed, and Craig soon had Luke’s underpants off. They lay together, kissing and caressing one another, gently and slowly. They had all day; there was no hurry.

Some time later, Craig went downstairs, made some toast and coffee, and took it back upstairs to his lover on a tray. They sat up in bed, munching toast and sipping coffee, chatting about whatever took their fancy, including the impending dinner at Adam’s house.

“You know that Malcolm will want you to read him a story, don’t you, Craig?”

“I guess so. I’ll take the book I was reading last time -- he’ll like that.”

“Can I come and listen too? I love listening to you reading.”

“Let’s just see what happens, eh, love. You know what Gina’s like; we’d never hear the last of it. She’d say we were up to no good.” He grinned as he spoke, imagining the field day that Gina could have at their expense.

“Right you are, Gilmore. In that case, have you finished your coffee?”

Soon they were back down the bed, cuddling and stroking one another. After all, they weren’t due out until seven o’clock. The rest of the day was theirs.

* * * *

They arrived at Adam’s house a couple of minutes to seven, and rang the bell. Gina opened it and ushered them inside.

“Fallen out already, have you?” was her sarcastic greeting.

“How do you mean, Gina?” asked Craig, knowing full well what she meant.

“You’re early... novelty worn off already, has it?”

“Gina, you and I know that if we’d been late, you’d have said I couldn’t keep my hands off Luke. We came early, yet you still have something to say.” All this was said in a jocular manner, as Craig and Luke made their way into the lounge to be greeted by Adam. “I don’t know how you put up with her, Adam,” Craig said, as he laughed and greeted Adam.

Adam just shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in the air as if to say, ‘what can I do with her?’ 

Gina took no notice and breezed into the room to find out what everyone wanted to drink. Luke and Adam had a beer, but Craig decided on coffee as he was driving -- he knew that there would be wine with the meal. Gina had her customary scotch.

“How are things going with that burglary?” Adam wanted to know. 

Craig told him all he knew, mentioning that the van had been identified as a dark blue Ford Transit van, and that the Hepworths had given their recalcitrant employee a white Ford Transit van sometime ago. He also mentioned that the description of the driver, given by witnesses, seemed to match the driver of both the blue and white van. It also fitted the description of Dan, the Hepworths’ ex-employee. Other than that, they were no further on. It seemed that Sun Hill, too, was at a standstill with the investigation, and CID were scratching their heads as to which way to go to gather further information. He sat down next to Luke on the two-sofa.

“Come on, Adam, no shop talk now. We’re going to have dinner soon,” Gina said. Then, turning to Craig, she said, “Malcolm’s expecting you to read to him, you know?”

“I’ve come prepared,” explained Craig, as he took a book out of his jacket pocket, before handing his coat to Gina; Luke hadn’t brought a coat.

“God, what did your last servant die of?”

Luke and Craig exploded into laughter, leaving Gina perplexed. Then realising that it must have a sexual connotation, she glared at them, and took Craig’s jacket out into the hall and hung it up on a peg.

“You two’ll be the death of me, I can tell you.” She sat down by Adam on the three-seater sofa, and after Craig and Luke had calmed down, they chatted about general things. They all had the ‘job’ in common. “Don’t you go telling anyone what you hear in this room, do you hear me?” Gina said to Luke.

Luke being Luke, saluted and said, “No, Ma’am!”

“You cheeky sod,” was her reply, but she grinned at him to let him know that she wasn’t offended, and waved her arms at him.

“Hey, Gina, what’s that on your finger?” asked an observant Craig.

“What do you think it is, Scotch mist? It’s a bloody engagement ring of course. Adam insisted on buying it for me. I didn’t want one, but he insisted. Isn’t he lovely?” she ended quietly, smiling at Adam.

“Congratulations!” they chorused together, before Luke asked, “When’s the wedding then?”

“Not for a while, unfortunately. The papers have only just been signed then we have to wait for it to go to Sessions. With there being children involved, it’s not so straight forward I’m afraid,” Adam replied, smiling at Gina. “Did you see what Gina bought for me?” He held out his hand to show a very handsome signet ring, with his initials engraved on it.

“I’ve just signed my divorce papers,” said Luke quietly. He was still sorry about all the trouble he’d caused. “So it’s just a matter of waiting now. Anyway, Kerry seems happy with Cameron, so that’s one good thing to come out of the sorry mess,” he finished.

Craig leant over and took his hand. “It’s okay, Luke, please don’t let it worry you. At least not tonight, sweetheart.”

“You’re right, love, I can’t undo what’s been done. I can just make sure it doesn’t happen again. I’ll just be glad when it’s final, and we can sign the LPR.”

“What’s that?” asked Gina.

“It’s the London Partnership Register. As soon as Luke is divorced, we’re going to sign it as a commitment to one another. In fact, we wondered if you would both be our witnesses? I don’t know -- at this stage -- if witnesses are necessary, but we’d both like you there; wouldn’t we, Luke?”

Luke agreed, although they hadn’t actually finalised any of the details; he was very happy to have Craig mention the idea to Adam and Gina.

Gina looked as if she was going to cry. Her eyes filled up with tears, and she sniffed up. Adam looked amazed and then said, “It will be an honour, Craig, Luke. Thank you for asking. Are you okay, Gina?” He was concerned at the way she was behaving. Not a bit like Gina Gold at all.

“Of course I’m alright!” she snapped. Then, more gently, she said to Craig, “Come here, you old tart,” as she stood up and hugged Craig, and then Luke, sniffling as she did so. “I think it’s a wonderful idea.”

The kissing, cuddling, and hand shaking had subsided, and they’d all sat down again, when a whirlwind blew in, throwing itself first at Luke, and then Craig: Malcolm had arrived. He’d seen Craig’s car from his vantage point in John’s garden. He’d said good-bye to his friend, and then hurried home to see them.

“Are you looking after me?” he gasped as he finally came to a standstill.

“Not tonight, Malcolm, I’m afraid. We’re here to have dinner with your dad and Gina,” Craig replied.

Malcolm’s face fell. “I thought you’d be telling me more of the story...“ He stopped as he saw Craig fish down the side of the sofa and bring out The Book.

“I can still read to you for a while before we eat,” explained Craig.

“That’s only if you go for your shower now, Malcolm, and go to bed early,” said Gina, before Adam could open his mouth.

Craig and Luke looked at one another. Craig raised his eyebrow, and Luke grinned. Adam just looked on. He was happy to allow Gina to sort Malcolm out. It meant that she was happy to be part of their family, and Adam knew that Gina would be a good mother to Malcolm once they were married. He’d caught Gina looking at Malcolm in quiet moments, and he’d seen the love in her eyes that she had for him.

Adam was eternally grateful that she’d still wanted him after all this time. After all, it was fifteen or so years since she’d walked out on him. Gina could have met someone else and got married. She hadn’t, and there was no way he was going to allow her to disappear from his life again. He loved her as he’d never loved Denise; he knew that now.

Malcolm broke Adam’s reverie when he threw himself at him to say goodnight. Having Craig read to him was too good an opportunity to miss, even if it meant going to bed early.

“’Night, Dad. See you in the morning,” he said as he kissed his dad on the cheek. 

He did likewise to Gina; not shy anymore at showing his affection for both his father and Gina. He was off out of the room and up the stairs like a rocket, shouting to Craig as he went, “Craig I’ll give you a shout when I’m in bed!” 

The adults just fell about giggling.

“Can you come here every night to read to him, Craig?” asked Adam. “I’ve never seen him go to bed so willingly, other than when you’re here. Maybe you should read the book into a tape machine, and then he could listen to you every night.”

“Well I could... but I think he likes the little asides I add in, when I’m reading,” laughed Craig.

“Craig, I’m ready!” came a muffled shout from upstairs.

Gina shot up and flew top the bottom of the stairs, “Are you sure you’ve had a shower, Malcolm, and cleaned your teeth?” she shouted up.

“Honest, Mum, you can check if you like? Can you send Craig up now, please?”

The three men in the lounge listened to this exchange. Adam grinned when he heard Malcolm refer to Gina as Mum; Craig raised his eyebrow; Luke gave Adam a thumbs up sign.

“I’m really pleased for you, Adam,” said Craig, glad that everything seemed to be turning out well for his friends.

“What’re you lot smiling at?” Gina wanted to know as she walked back in.

“Nothing, Mum,” retorted Luke, who got a grimace for his trouble.

“No... nothing at all, Mother,” Craig added, laughing and dodging out of the way, as she threw a cushion at him. She sat down again by Adam.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Your nephew wants you to go and read; come on Gilmore, chop, chop!” Gina remarked in her best Inspector Gold voice.

“Right, Ma’am. Right away!” mocked Craig, as he got up off the sofa, holding the book in his hand. He squeezed Luke’s shoulder and said, “I won’t be long, love.” Then he left the room and made his way upstairs.

Downstairs, as they chatted, they were aware of Craig’s voice telling Malcolm more about Thermal’s escapades. This time, however, Malcolm also had the book, and was reading along with Craig, knowing that when he read the book by himself in the future, he’d imagine the characters speaking with Craig’s voice.

All too soon, his eyelids started to drop, and no matter how hard he tried to keep them open, the Land of Nod finally won and he fell asleep.

While he was upstairs, Craig used the loo, washed his hands, and made his way back downstairs to Luke and their hosts.

“Bloody Hell, what took you, Gilmore?” Gina wanted to know.

Craig raised his eyebrow. “Oh, you know, Gina, he couldn’t resist my magnetism.” 

She glared at him, and then laughing, she got up and waltzed into the kitchen.

“Adam! Are you going to open the wine or not?” she shouted from the kitchen where she was taking the casserole out of the oven.

She’d made pork casserole so she wouldn’t have to spend hours in the kitchen, away from her guests. She’d seen it on the television and had got the ingredients off the Ceefax page. She tasted it. It was good. She carried it into the dining room -- nothing but the best for Craig and Luke -- and called them all in.

The three of them filed into the dining room, with Adam carrying two bottles of Merlot, and a corkscrew.

“Hey, you two,” said Gina, “you sit opposite one another, and no playing footsie under the table!” she growled at Craig and Luke.

Adam went to the head of the table and busied himself with opening the wine. They’d make short work of them, that was for sure. Gina brought in the plates and a tureen of vegetables -- no peas -- and placed them on the table. After bringing in a dish of rice potatoes, she sat opposite Adam. She didn’t mind putting them through the ricer, but she hated washing and drying it afterwards, it was so fiddly.

“Come on then, don’t let it get cold! Help yourselves.”

“Well, we would, Gina, if we had something to help ourselves with,” grinned Craig.

“Ha, ha, very funny... I’ve got me ‘L’ Plates on, so don’t be so bloody superior, Gilmore!” She gave him a glare as she got up to fetch the serving spoons from the kitchen. “That’ll serve me right for having two poofs to dinner. I suppose you two are so organised, you never forget anything!” she retorted as she flounced out of the dining room.

Adam, Craig, and Luke looked at each other, and then cracked up, but tried to control themselves before she got back with the spoons. Adam poured the wine into their glasses, taking a sip of his own as he tried to compose himself.

“Right, here you are. NOW help yourselves!” she snapped as she sat down again.

“Missing your fags, are you, Gina?” Craig commented.

“I’m trying to give them up, but one more crack out of you, and I’ll be out into the garden to have one. Now get on with your meal, and less lip!”

Luke looked down, trying to prevent her from seeing him grinning.

“And you, Ashton, get that grin off your face and start eating, or you’ll be in CAD for the rest of your natural!”

Actually, she was enjoying herself. It was so good to be able to be herself, instead of trying to impress some of the people that Adam had to entertain in the line of duty. Only her love for Adam stood her in good stead on those occasions. Still, she wasn’t going to worry about that tonight. She loved having Craig and Luke over, because they took no notice of her at all.

The evening progressed in the same easy way; each giving as good as they got. Dessert, as per usual, was ice cream. If there was anything she loved -- well, more than Adam -- it was ice cream. Tonight she served it with chocolate fudge cake, and a raspberry sauce.

Craig and Luke exchanged glances. The last time they’d had chocolate fudge cake was in the Woolies café in Southport. Craig fingered the chain around his neck, as did Luke simultaneously. They smiled at one another, and then they got on with the business of demolishing their dessert. Craig declined any further wine -- he was driving -- but Luke accepted more, and Gina got up and grabbed a decanter of scotch off the sideboard.

“Anyone want a proper drink? No? Good, all the more for me!” she said as she poured herself a good measure into a glass she taken from the sideboard at the same time as she’d picked up the decanter.

She took a swig and downed it in one go. “It’s okay, darling, I won’t drink too much. You’re in with a promise tonight,” she said as she poured another one.

Luke nearly chocked on a mouthful of wine he’d just taken. Craig’s mouth stayed open, as he was about to put a forkful of chocolate fudge cake into it, and the cake dropped back onto the plate.

Adam’s face was a picture. You could almost see him blush -- which, when considering the colour of his skin, was no mean feat -- at his fiancée’s forthrightness.

“Well then, Adam, Luke and I will get off early tonight,” Craig, said, hardly able to contain his merriment.

“Very clever, Gilmore. You know you’re only going early because of lover boy here!” She gestured at Luke as she spoke.

It was their turn to blush, and then the four of them erupted into giggles, which turned into uproarious laughter. Gina loved it, the easy way they all had together. She couldn’t possibly imagine speaking that way if the Borough Commander was there. Just the thought of it was enough to send her off into pleats of laughter.

“What’s up with you now, Gina?” Craig asked. Knowing her so well, he knew that something else had just tickled her fancy.

“Well... I was thinking...“ More laughter stopped her words for a moment. “Can you... imagine that Fitzwilliam woman’s face... if... I’d just... said that... when she... was... here...?” She was doubled up, and now so were the others at the thought of Jane Fitzwilliam’s prune face even being able to smile, let alone dissolve into laughter.

Eventually they all stopped laughing long enough to have a decent conversation; well, as decent a conversation as could be had by four rather inebriated coppers, except that Craig had only consumed one glass of wine. But, the laughing they’d done during dinner had mad him feel quite silly, and of course, Luke knowing this, had led him on. Finally they adjourned to the lounge for coffee.

“I hope you haven’t got to go to Columbia to get the beans first, Gina? We’ve got plans for tomorrow night that can’t be cancelled!” shouted Craig to Gina in the kitchen.

All they heard in return was a lot of banging of cupboard doors and drawers. ‘I’ll show them,’ she thought to herself. She’d already ground the beans before they came, and prepared the filter jug. ”I’ll amaze the buggers with my speed,” she muttered out loud, as she got the mugs ready, while the water filtered through to the jug below.

“Adam!” she shouted from the kitchen, “Can you come and carry the coffee for me, love?”

Adam got up form the sofa and went to collect the tray of steaming coffee off Gina, together with some After Eight mints. Gina walked in behind him and sat down, while he handed the coffees around, and they helped themselves to the mints.

They chatted some more, but all too soon it was time for Craig and Luke to go home. Luke was a little drunk, but Craig was as sober as a judge because he was driving. Craig stood up and held out his hand to Luke, who grasped it and allowed Craig to pull him up. He swayed ever so slightly as Craig let go of his hand, so Craig grabbed hold of him and marched him to the front door, collecting his coat along the way, and depositing the book in the pocket in the process.

“Come on, sleepy head, back home for you.” Craig guided him over the threshold and turned to say good night to Adam and Gina, who had followed him out.

“Congratulation for lasting the month, Craig, Luke. Have a nice time tomorrow, won’t you?” Gina wished them well. “Hope you have many more, you old tart!” she shouted to Craig, as she went back inside; she’d heard Malcolm shout out.

“You’re training her well, Adam!” Craig laughed, as he guided Luke down the path and out to the car.

He leaned Luke up against it while he unlocked the passenger door, then slowly helped Luke in and fastened his seat belt for him. He walked around to the driver’s side and slid behind the wheel. He looked over at Luke and smiled. Craig wanted to look after him for the rest of his life. He leant over and kissed Luke’s cheek, then fastened his own seat belt. He indicated, checked his mirror, and pulled away from the kerb. He waved at Adam, who was still standing at the door. Gina was somewhere in the house, probably upstairs with Malcolm. She seemed to be taking to motherhood like a duck to water.

They arrived home and Craig drove onto the hard standing. He pulled up with a jerk, and Luke woke up.

“Wha... Where am I...?“ Luke tried to figure out where he was.

“Back home, sunshine. Now come on, sleepy head, it’s time for bed,” Craig spoke quietly to him, as he guided Luke to the front door, where he did a repeat performance of propping Luke up against the wall while he opened it.

Once inside, he gently lead Luke to the stairs and pushed him up them one step at a time. In the bathroom, he helped Luke to clean his teeth and go to the loo, then, to save time, Craig picked Luke up and carried him to their bedroom. He laid Luke on the bed and undressed him; Luke just grinned and rolled over when he was told to do so. Craig pulled the duvet down and eased Luke onto the sheet, then covered him up.

Craig went downstairs to make himself a drink, and when it was ready, he carried it back upstairs and put it on his bedside table. Luke was well away. After finishing his ablutions in the bathroom, Craig ambled his way back to the bedroom and climbed in beside Luke. After he’d downed his drink, he kissed Luke on the lips, switched his beside light off, and snuggled down against his lover. They had all tomorrow to make love: the anniversary of their first month of living together.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 52

 

Craig woke first the next morning and slipped out of bed to go to the loo. He climbed back in bed, and put his arms around Luke and began to caress him, knowing that soon he'd be awake. He wasn't wrong, and slowly Luke became aware of the gentle touch of his lover, and responded in kind. He reached up and sought out Craig's lips with his own, and kissed him long and slow, pressing himself up against Craig's body, eager to feel skin on skin, as he wound his legs around Craig.

"Luke, Happy Anniversary, darling." Craig pulled Luke even closer, if that were possible.

"Happy Anniversary to you, too, my love. I can't believe that it's been a month already, and it just gets better and better," answered Luke, his head buried on Craig's chest.

Craig lifted Luke's head up so that he could see Luke's face. He gazed at him with such love in his eyes that Luke just had to reach up and kiss him again. They kissed with a passion, their tongues searching each other's mouths, as they held one another and stroked each other's bodies.

"Craig, love, I need the loo," murmured Luke.

"Okay, my love. I beat you too it, while you were still asleep. Off you go."

"Shall I go and make some toast while I'm up?" asked Luke.

"Why not, then we won't have to get up because we're hungry," Craig answered.

"Luke went to the bathroom, used the loo, washed his hands and cleaned his teeth then he padded downstairs to make their breakfast. The idea that they wouldn't have to get up because they were hungry definitely appealed to him. The whole morning in bed with Craig, bliss! It was also making him feel very aroused, so he busied himself with making the coffee and buttering the toast. He definitely needed Marmite this morning. If he was honest, he couldn't remember getting home last night, or getting into bed, but he knew that Craig had looked after him and hadn't been annoyed at the amount he'd drunk. He loved Craig so much. He could hardly wait to get back to bed with him.

He carried a tray upstairs containing the mugs of coffee and plate of Marmite toast.

"Right, Gilmore, here we are. Stand by your beds!"

"What? What do you mean, stand by your beds?"

"It's just an expression. I think it means, 'get ready for breakfast' or something like that," he answered, as he placed the tray down on Craig's bedside cabinet. He walked around to his own side of the bed and climbed in beside Craig.

Craig handed Luke his coffee and a plate, then offered him the plate containing the Marmite toast, from which Luke took a couple of slices. They sat munching and sipping for a while, happy just to be sat next to one another, knowing that there was more to come. When they'd finished, Craig took Luke's mug and plate off him and placed it on the tray with his own, and got out of bed.

"Hey, where're you going, Gilmore, I thought I was in with a promise?"

"Oh, you are, Luke, you really are. I just don't want us to knock the tray off when I make love to you," Craig whispered. "I won't be long, my darling; just don't start without me, eh?" he continued as he walked towards the door. 

He went downstairs as fast as he could, left the tray on the counter top, and rushed back upstairs; just taking time to visit the loo once again, and then cleaned his teeth. If he had anything to do with it, they wouldn't see light of day until after lunchtime.

In the bedroom, he climbed backing into bed and grabbed Luke close to him. "Luke, my angel, I love you so much. Thank you for making me so happy this last month." 

He kissed Luke, pulling him even closer and thrusting himself up against him. Luke moaned as he felt Craig against him, his arousal matching his own.

"Craig, I love you... I want you... I need you..." He kissed Craig back, his tongue searching Craig's mouth, his hands gripping Craig's buttocks. It was Craig's turn to groan. They made love, Craig to Luke, then later when they had rested, Luke to Craig, then lay close to one another -- talking the talk of lovers -- until desire took hold of them again.

They loved one another until eventually their stomach told them it was time for food, and reluctantly they decided it was time for a shower.

"Last one in the shower's a sissy," shouted Luke, as he jumped out of bed, never thinking that Craig could make it to the shower first. Craig got out of bed and called Luke back.

"Luke, just give me a little kiss first, please?" Craig asked.

Luke walked back and leaned up to Craig, his eyes closed, ready to kiss Craig, when Craig took the opportunity and shot out of the bedroom, ran to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He stood in front of it so that Luke couldn't get past him, and as soon as it was warm enough, he jumped in.

"You swine, Gilmore, I'll get you for this," laughed Luke as he stepped into the shower with him.

"Oh, I'm banking on it, Ashton. You've no idea how much I'm banking on it," Craig said seductively. He could feel himself going hard again, and pulled Luke up against him. "I haven't made love to you in the shower since our honeymoon, have I?" he whispered against Luke's ear.

"I can't remember, but I'm not stopping you if you want to again," gasped Luke, as he grabbed Craig around the waist and locked their hips together.

Sometime later, showered, dried, and back downstairs having soup and a roll for lunch, they sat in companionable silence as they ate.

"What shall we have for our special dinner, Luke?" asked Craig.

"I thought we could make our mind up at the supermarket. You know, see what takes out fancy," he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Well, I don't know about you, Luke, but I have to eat to keep up my strength, and I'll need it for later, won't I?" Craig raised his eyebrow and locked his gaze with Luke. Just one look of Craig's eyes was enough to melt Luke.

"Craig, don't look at me like that before we go shopping, or we'll never get there," Luke said quietly.

"I'm sorry, darling, I know what you mean. Okay, Ashton," Craig was in Sergeant persona now. "Let's get the show on the road," he said as he stood up and put their dirty dishes in the sink to soak. 

As he moved away from the sink, he felt slightly dizzy, but put it down to the activity of the morning. They both went to the loo, collected their jackets -- not that they needed them -- and after making sure that they had the car keys, and cash for the shopping, they left the house. Craig locked the door as they left and they walked over to the car. Craig unlocked the doors, and Luke jumped into the passenger's side. Craig was about to get into the drivers side, when he felt the beginnings of a headache.

"Luke, love, will you drive for me? I've got a bit of a headache, and if it's one of the bad ones it will develop very quickly." He handed the car keys to Luke, who was now looking very concerned.

"Do you want to give it a miss, love? We don't have to celebrate tonight if it's too much for you."

"No. I want to. I just don't want to have to drive. You don't mind, do you, sweetheart?"

"Of course not. Come on, love, you get in here and I'll do the driving," said Luke, as he climbed out of the car again and took his place in the driver's side.

Craig fastened his seat belt and smiled at Luke. "Thanks, love. I'll be okay soon, honest."

Luke switched on the engine, checked that Craig was okay, and then indicated that he was pulling off the hard standing. He checked his mirror and backed onto the road. As they drove down the road, they noticed that the People Carrier was parked up, but the windows were wound up, so they couldn't see if anyone was in there or not. Although they felt a little apprehensive about it, the fact that it hadn't been there for a while, and the fact that it was never seen on the day of a burglary, they didn't allow themselves to worry too much about it.

* * * *

In the People Carrier, Tom pulled out his mobile 'phone, and after scrolling down the address book, he pressed call.

"Yes, it's me. They've just gone out." 

"Well what yer waitin' for then, Tom? Come and pick me up."

"Carl, are you sure? You've always been so careful before..."

"Of course I'm bloody sure. Now get yer arse round 'ere and pick me up, pronto!" he snapped, before he cancelled the call.

Tom sighed. He was sure that Carl was making a mistake deviating from the normal pattern of things. Still, he was just the gofer, so he switched the engine on, put the Carrier into gear, and drove off to pick Carl up.

* * * *

As they drove toward the supermarket, Craig's headache became worse.

"Luke, would you mind taking me home, love? My head feels quite bad. If I have a lie down, or a bit of a sleep, I'll be okay for later." 

Luke was concerned. "Craig, it doesn't matter about tonight. Shall I come back with you? We can have a meal anytime."

"No, Luke, I'll be alright later, love. Just take me home now, and I'll have a rest while you do the shopping."

"Okay, Gilmore, I know what you're up to," said Luke to diffuse the situation. "You just want me to do all the hard work." Luke laughed.

"You've caught me out, Ashton, I give up." Craig carried it on, but Luke could see that Craig was becoming paler as they drove on.

Luke checked his mirror and signalled at the next crossing, doing a quick 'U' turn in a side road then made his way back to the house. He was going to drive on to the hard standing, but Craig stopped him.

"It's okay, love, I'll get out here. I can still walk, you know. It's my head that's hurting, not my legs," he laughed. Well, as much as his head would allow him. He leaned over and kissed Luke's cheek. "I'll see you later, sweetheart. Oh, just a minute, Luke," he said, as he dug into his pocket and pulled out some notes to give to him. "Here's the money for the shopping." Then Craig got out of the car.

He walked up the path from the road, and opened the front door. He turned round and waved to Luke, before going in and closing the door. 

Luke drove off, noticing that the Carrier had gone. He arrived at the supermarket, drove into the car park, and parked up. He climbed out and locked the door. He wandered over to the trolley park, collected a trolley, and made his way into the supermarket. He began his shopping, going methodically up and down each aisle, putting into his trolley the items he required for tonight's meal, until he had everything he needed.

After paying for his purchases, Luke left the supermarket with the food for tonight's celebratory dinner for two, and put it in the boot of the car. They'd already celebrated his 'coming out' at Adam's, and tonight it would be the two of them: just himself, and Craig, the man he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

He climbed into Craig's car, and after fastening his seat belt, he switched the engine on, signalled, and drove toward the exit of the car park, then out onto the road to go home. His home; the one he shared with Craig.

Luke had the radio on as he drove and thought about their meal. He'd decided on fillet steak, with mushrooms, sweet corn, and potato wedges for their celebratory dinner, but definitely no peas. No one was going to interrupt their evening. Mobiles would be switched off, and the landline unplugged.

He'd bought some new candles to make the room glow, and a bottle of champagne to toast their first month together. For dessert, there was ice cream in the freezer, and to finish off he'd bought a piece of Dolcellate and a piece of very mature Canadian Cheddar. The biscuits for the cheese were already in the cupboard in the kitchen, and of course there would be additional dessert later.

As he approached their road, he signalled in plenty of time to turn right. He was aware of a red Micra travelling toward him, so he knew that he would have to slow right down, to let it pass first, when out of their road shot a maroon People Carrier. It sped straight across the road, turning to the right as it went, completely ignoring the oncoming traffic. The person in the red Micra honked the car horn, but before anyone could draw breath, hard on the heels of the Carrier came a dark blue van. The driver didn't appear to look to his right or left as he careered across the road, forcing the driver in the Micra to slam the brakes on, but not before the van had clipped it.

'Bloody Hell,' thought Luke, 'it's like being in The Fifth Element, but I'm no Bruce Willis.'

The driver of the Micra jumped out: a lady in her early forties, very well dressed, but now furious. She shook her fist at the disappearing van.

"You stupid, bloody arsehole," she shouted, waving her arms. "Just because your van's been re-sprayed, it doesn't stop you being a 'white van man'!"

Luke, who by this time had pulled over, parked, jumped out, and ran over to her.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked her.

"What d'you think?" she snapped. "The stupid bugger! Who does he think he is: Bruce Willis in The Fifth Element!?"

Luke had to stop himself from smiling, as that had been his thought too.

"Did you see that...? DID YOU SEE THAT? The stupid bastard! My car's bright enough! It's red, for God's sake!" She was so mad she could hardly speak. She was incandescent with rage.

Luke tried to calm her down, but she was having none of it.

"Just look what he's done...! My husband will go spare, he'll do his nut! He didn't want me to take the car in the first place. We bought it for our daughter as a present for getting her degree. I just wanted to take it out for a drive." She was all but stamping her feet. "Look," she said, as Luke went to inspect the damage. "The police will never believe I was hit by a dark van, look... LOOK! You can see white paint, not blue. If I catch him, I'll hang him up by the short and curlies, I'm telling you, I'll... I'll..." Words failed her.

Luke leant over, and inspected the damage. She was right: there were traces of white paint, he felt sick. What had it been doing in their road? But, more to the point, why were the van and the People Carrier in such a hurry?

"I'll just get the police out," he told the woman.

"Fat lot of good that'll do! I didn't even get the licence number," she muttered.

"I'm a policeman," Luke offered. "And I have the number of the first car, and part of the number of the van. Believe me, we'll do what we can to apprehend the vehicles' drivers. I'll also sign a statement attesting to the fact that the van was dark blue, so don't you worry."

Luke 'phoned the police and was told that someone would be there ASAP. He waited with the woman, and tried to make sure that the traffic was kept moving. He couldn't move the Micra until the police had checked it, and marked up where it had been at the time of the impact.

The woman was still pacing up and down, muttering under her breath. What she wouldn't do to the driver -- if ever she came across him -- was nobody's business. Then it all got too much for her; Luke saw her face go pale and her steps falter. He rushed over to her and guided her toward his car.

"Here you are, love. Sit down and put your head between your legs for a minute," Luke said as he helped her onto the passenger seat of Craig's car.

"I'm so sorry for going on like that. You must think I'm some loud mouthed fish-wife."

She put her head down between her legs as she felt waves of nausea sweeping over her. She managed to be sick into the gutter, just missing the interior of the car, much to Luke's relief.

The police arrived: The Barton Street Area Car, as technically they were in Barton Street territory. Nick and Phil got out of the car and came across to see what the problem was. Luke explained and said he'd witnessed the whole thing, and that the lady from the Micra was in his car, feeling rather unwell.

Nick went and had a word with her, as Phil wrote down Luke's version of events. Nick, after speaking to the woman, had decided to radio for an ambulance. In his opinion, the woman needed to go to hospital to be checked for shock.

With things now in the capable hands of Nick and Phil, Luke prepared to make his way home. Naomi -- that was the lady's name -- was transferred to the Barton Street Area Car to await the arrival of the ambulance. As an afterthought, Luke 'phoned Gina. Sun Hill was also interested in two vehicles matching the description of the two involved in this RTA. Having got through to Gina, he told her all he could, and she slammed the 'phone down on him, after saying she was on her way.

"Thank God for that. Maybe she can talk some sense into Naomi. She's all for driving around the area and stringing the driver up by..."

Luke interrupted Nick, saying, "She's already made it quite clear to me what she'll do to him if she catches him. Makes the eyes water at the thought of it, doesn't it?" Luke smiled vaguely. He just wanted to get home to Craig.

"Yeah, okay, Luke, ya can push off now. Any message for the wicked witch?"

"Just tell her to get it sorted... you know what I mean don't you?"

"Sure thing, Luke, don't worry. I'll get ya statement later," said Nick.

"I've already told Phil all I know," Luke replied.

"Fine, we'll just need ya down the station then, to sign the statement once it's been typed up. Just come when ya ready. Give my regards to the sarge, okay?" Nick turned and went back to see how the lady was feeling.

Luke climbed back into the car and fastened his seat belt, although he was almost home. 'You never know,' he thought, 'someone else might come along thinking he's Bruce Willis.' Luke only had to turn right and he'd be home, back with his lover. He checked in his mirror and pulled away from the kerb. He could see the ambulance moving nearer to the RTA as he turned into the road where he lived with Craig.

He drove the car onto the hard standing, pulled the lever that opened the boot, and climbed out. Luke went to the back of the car, took the shopping out, and carried it to the front door. He left it on the ground while he went to lock the car, then walking back towards the house; Luke selected his front door key from the bunch in his hand. He found the right key, and was just about to put it in the lock, when he realised that the door wasn't properly closed.

Surely Craig would have shut the door properly, no matter how bad the headache had been? He pushed the door open carefully, with his key, just in case. His copper's nose was telling him to go easy. He stepped into the hall and the silence was deafening. 

"Craig! Craig! Where are you?"

He shouted Craig's name again -- nothing. Luke's heart was beating ten to the dozen, and his stomach was in knots. He flew upstairs to the bedroom, expecting to find Craig asleep in their bed. There was a dent in the duvet and pillow where he had been lying down, but was no longer doing so. Luke ran to the bathroom; he wasn't there either. He was beginning to panic even more, as he raced down the stairs and headed for the lounge -- maybe he'd fallen asleep on the sofa...

He rushed into the lounge and stopped in his tracks: the television and some of the other new equipment was gone. The DVD player was lying on the floor, as were several DVD cases, and CDs. Someone had gouged a deep groove in the coffee table for good measure, and as he looked around, his eye rested on something. He gasped, went sick, and felt light headed as he stumbled over to where Craig lay on the floor, blood oozing from his arm and his left temple. He bent down. Craig was still breathing, but only just. He dragged his mobile out of his pocket and tapped in 999.

"Emergency Services, which service do you require?" asked a voice he didn't know.

"Ambulance and Police, someone has tried to murder my partner, please hurry." He gave the operator the necessary information, then bent down again and sat next to Craig's recumbent body.

"Craig, oh Craig, my love, hold on, please!" Luke checked Craig's carotid pulse again; it was faint but still there. "Thank God," he breathed as he continued to stoke Craig's back, his Police persona taking over at this stage.

Luke decided not to move Craig, as he seemed to be already in the recovery position. He stood up and rushed upstairs to find a blanket to put over him. There were a couple in the airing cupboard -- thank goodness Craig hadn't got rid of them when he'd bought the duvet that was now on their bed. He grabbed one and flew back downstairs. Luke knelt beside his lover and covered his body with the blanket, to keep him warm.

Luke sat beside him, talking, stroking, kissing, telling Craig how much he loved him, loved the ring and pendent he'd given him. He talked about the plans they'd made, only last night, lying in each other's arms. Craig wanted to take him to Canada to see his sister. His sister had known all about Luke, right from the beginning, and was dying to meet him. If Craig hadn't had the headache, they would have gone to a Travel Agent to see what the difference in price was between flying direct and flying via Toronto.

"Craig, I love you. Please, please hold on, stay with me now we've found each other again!" Luke started to cry, but then trying to compose himself again, he continued, "Just think, Craig, when we go to Canada we'll be able to see the Rockies, and maybe go and see the place where they held the Winter Olympics in nineteen eighty eight. Bloody Hell, love, that was over fifteen years ago, I was still at school!"

Luke heard the sound of the Emergency Services as they came speeding down the road. He jumped up and shot to the front door, nearly pulling it off its hinges in his haste to open it. The ambulance crew arrived first, and as the Paramedics raced up the path, Luke stood to one side, pointing to the lounge.

"Please hurry, he's in there!" Luke pleaded, pointing to the lounge. 

The police quickly followed them. Nick and Phil, of course, had only been down the road, and as soon as Naomi had been taken to the hospital -- Phil had gone in the ambulance with her -- Nick was free to attend this shout. Gina had left to return to Sun Hill only minutes before Nick got the shout from CAD.

"Nick, thank God for a friendly face!" Luke almost dragged Nick into the house.

"Luke, what's 'append?" He couldn't believe that someone had attacked his Inspector. He'd no idea where Craig lived, so hadn't expected it to be him. He was shocked.

"Oh, Nick, they've got to save him..." He sat down with his head in his hands and started to cry.

Nick felt really sorry for him. He knew that Luke and Craig had been through so much to be together; he remembered times at Sun Hill, even before anything came out. The times the atmosphere was electric when Craig and Luke were in the same room together, even when Luke was being insubordinate. He had to get on with his job now and he needed to ask some questions.

"Luke, anythin' missin'?"

"Err... yes... the new TV package that Craig's just bought. Well, not all of it. The DVD player's on the floor," he nodded to it and continued, "I don't know exactly what was on the bookshelves, but whatever was there is either smashed on the floor, or has been taken."

"Anythin' else, Luke?"

Luke wasn't listening; he was looking at the Paramedics. "How is he, will he be alright?" Luke needed to know.

"It looks like a stab wound to the arm, and we think he fell over and banged his head -- that's why he's bleeding from the left temple. He's unconscious at the moment, and we need to get him to hospital straight away. There seems to be a scar in that area, has he hurt his head before?" one of them asked.

Luke went sick as he remembered the beating Craig took at St. Hugh's the last time they'd seen one another before Craig transferred out, after Luke had denied him yet again. He had to sit down.

"You okay, mate?" the Paramedic asked.

"Err... Yeah... I'll just sit here a minute. Please don't let him die..." his voice trailed off.

Luke sat in a daze; he didn't know what to do. Nick had radioed for help, and CID had been informed. They were waiting for them now. Suddenly, Luke took out his mobile and rang Gina direct.

"Gina, it's Luke. Craig's been stabbed... "

"What...? When...? Where...?" she interrupted. "Are you at the hospital?" Gina fired questions at him.

"Gina, I'm at home," he said quietly, "it happened here. I'm going with him in the ambulance. If Barton Street CID doesn’t get a move on, they'll have to come back... Gina, gotta go, they've got him on a stretcher, I'll call you later!"

"No you won't, I'm coming too! St. Hugh's is it?"

"Yes," replied Luke, but Gina was already on her way out of the station, yet again.

"Sheelagh, I'll be out for the rest of the day!" she shouted up the corridor to her Sergeant, as she practically ran down the ramp to her car.

* * * *

She arrived at the same time as the ambulance. She parked her car and jumped out. After locking it, she rushed into the hospital holding her warrant card in her hand. At the reception desk, she showed the card and asked for Craig Gilmore. She was asked to wait in the waiting area while the medics saw to him in the emergency area. Luke was still with him.

* * * *

"I'm sorry, Sir, you'll have to leave. Only next of kin are allowed in here." The nurse was talking to Luke.

"I'm his partner, we live together, he's named me as his next of kin in his will, isn't that enough? Please don't make me leave him. His parents live in Wales -- they'll take ages to get here."

As they were talking, Craig appeared to come round slightly.

"Luke..." Craig whispered. It was just about audible.

"Craig, it's alright, my love, I'm here."

Luke took Craig's almost lifeless hand in his, and began stroking it. Luke was smiling at Craig, talking to him, and telling him what was going on. Luke told Craig how much he needs him. He reminded Craig what had gone on at 'Cop Idol', and all the time the doctor and his staff were working on him as best they could. The injury to the arm was bad enough, as the knife had gone right through the muscle and had chipped the bone. It was the injury to his temple that was giving cause for concern. They'd managed to stop the bleeding, but they wanted to send him for an MRI scan as a precaution.

As the porter arrived to take Craig for the scan, a nurse tried to get Luke to stay behind. But, although he was unconscious, Craig refused to let go of Luke's hand. The nurse gave in and allowed Luke to accompany Craig to the X-ray department.

By this time, Gina was pacing like a caged animal. She went to the reception desk again and demanded to see a doctor. Gina in this mood was not to be messed with and so the receptionist left her desk and went to see what she could do.

The doctor came across to see her. "I'm sorry, we're very busy tonight. What is your interest in Mr. Gilmore?"

"Interest...? Interest...? He's a bloody policeman, for God's sake! He's my opposite number at Barton Street. He's an Inspector, a bloody good copper, and he's my friend. I'm here to get information to give to my Super and his, so don't treat me like an imbecile..." Her voice trailed off at the thought of what could happen to her friend. "I'm sorry, Doctor, it's just been a helluva shock. We all had dinner last night... and now... and now..." She broke down and cried.

The doctor took her back to the waiting area and sat her down, and asked the receptionist to bring her a cup of tea. Eventually she calmed down enough to go outside and 'phone Adam. He said he'd be right over. He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was very upset and he wasn't leaving her there by herself.

"Gina, I'll just ask John's mum to keep an eye on Malcolm, and I'll be straight over. I won't be long darling; sit tight, eh?" 

Gina cancelled the call, content that Adam would soon be with her. She didn't feel able to handle this alone. She needed her man.

While she was outside, she 'phoned Geoff Peters to alert him to the situation, although she hoped that the attending officer had, by now, arrived back at the station and already reported everything to him. She also wanted to ask him to 'phone Craig's parents in Swansea.

* * * *

In Barton Street, Peters was wondering what to do. He was now two Inspectors down, and he had no one he could use in their place. He'd have to pull someone in from another station, if he could.

Ian Brown was making excellent progress looking after the men in his capacity as acting sergeant. Peters decided that the appointment needed to be made more permanent. From what he'd heard, Bob Jones was going to opt for early retirement. Peters just hoped that Craig recovered quickly from his injuries, so that he could get back on duty, but the fact that he'd sustained another injury to the head did not bode well.

The force would give Craig all the time and help he needed, so there was no worry on that score. In the meantime, he would get in touch with the Super at Stafford Row. He knew that they had a full compliment of officers, and at least one sergeant who had passed his Inspector's exams.

He'd had lunch with Arnold Jenkins, their Super, last week and was hoping that he'd turn into more than a lunch companion. He checked his address book on his desk, and 'phoned him.

* * * *

"Hello, Arnold, it's me, Geoff. How are you?"

"I'm well thanks, Geoff... I believe one of your officers has had a bit of trouble, is that right?"

"Bloody Hell, it doesn't take long for news to get around, does it?"

"You know what these FDOs are like. One finds out, and before you know it, everyone from here to Timbuktoo knows about it. Anyway, how is Craig?" asked Arnold.

"Don't really know yet. He's gone down for an MRI scan, and they're waiting for the results now. It's a bloody shame; he'd just become acting Inspector, and I was going to make it permanent then this happens. That's why I'm 'phoning really. Can you spare one of your Inspectors, until I can sort something out?" Peters finished, quietly.

"Err... let me see," said Jenkins. "Hang on while I have a look at the staff list... let me see... yes, Geoff, I can let you have Inspector Taylor -- Jim; he won't mind I'm sure. I can upgrade the lad who's just passed his Inspector's Exams until Jim can get back. How will that do?" Arnold smiled as he finished speaking. He liked Geoff, and was glad that he could help him out at this trying time.

"That'll do fine, Arnold. Shall I run it by 'Prune Face' to be on the safe side?" He grinned as he spoke.

"Geoff, she'll kill you with her bare hands if she hears you call her that, but it's a bloody good description of her, I have to say." He too was grinning at the thought. "By the way, Geoff, I really enjoyed lunch the other day. Can we do it again sometime?"

"Err... yes, I'd like that Arnold. Maybe we could do dinner one night, either at a restaurant, or my place, or yours for that matter?" said Geoff.

"I'd like that. Maybe a restaurant to start off with, what do you think?"

"Fine by me. Just let me know the time and place and I'll be there. I must get going now, Arnold, as I have to sort out what to tell the troops tomorrow. Mind you, they will probably be able to tell me more than I can tell them!" he laughed. "I'll look forward to seeing you soon, Arnold. 'Bye for now."

"See you soon, Geoff. 'Bye now." Arnold Jenkins smiled as he replaced the receiver. So did Geoff Peters.

Arnold Jenkins went off to see Inspector Jim Taylor. Peters drew a piece of paper toward him and started to draft a plan of what he would say tomorrow morning at the briefing, regarding the assault on their Inspector. First, though, he had to 'phone Craig's parents.

 

Acknowledgment  
Thanks to N for the loan of the Micra!

 

CHAPTER 53

 

Adam arrived at the hospital and went straight to A&E. He found Gina in the waiting area -- now more composed -- sipping something from a polystyrene cup.

“Gina!” he called.

She looked up, then threw the cup in the nearest bin, and ran to him. He put his arms around her, rocking her back and forth as she dissolved into tears.

“What? Gina, is he alright?”

“Yes... yes, he’s gone for a scan. Luke’s gone with him. Craig might be unconscious, but the silly old tart wouldn’t let go of his hand, and they had to allow Luke to go with him. But, Adam, seeing him like that brought it all back: you know, the beating at St. Hugh's, and how much I hurt him. Oh God, I hope nothing happens to him. I couldn’t live with the guilt...“ Her voice trailed off, and she asked for his hanky.

“Shush, love, he’ll be alright. He got over it last time, and now he has Luke to look after him. I’m sure that he’s forgiven you, and don’t forget we had a lovely time last night. Shush, shush now...” He continued rock her as she sniffed and clung to him.

At that moment, they brought him back, with Luke still holding his hand. They took him into a side ward, away from the general A&E area. The doctor approached Gina and Adam.

“Mr. Gilmore has been very lucky. There doesn’t appear to be any permanent damage to his brain. Keeping him unconscious is his body's way of helping the repair process.”

“How long will he be unconscious?” asked Adam.

“Sorry, err...?”

“Superintendent Okaro, from Sun Hill: Inspector Gilmore’s old station,” Adam filled him in.

“Quite so, Superintendent. I’m afraid we don’t know how long he’ll be in this state, but there’s one thing for sure: he doesn’t want to be parted from that young man.”

“Luke’s his partner, Doctor,” said Gina, “They live together.”

“Oh, I see, well in that case, I think he should stay with him until he regains consciousness. In these cases, a loved one can do so much more than we can. I hope that won’t be a problem?”

Gina shook her head; Adam assured the doctor that Luke was on compassionate leave forthwith, as he continued to comfort Gina.

“I’ll also make sure that two officers will call in each day to sit with Craig, while Luke has a break for meals, etcetera.”

“Don’t worry, Sir, we’ll make sure the young fellow is fed and watered while he’s here. But please, by all means, send your officers in, in case Mr. Gilmore recovers enough to make a statement.” With that he went back to check on Craig.

Adam and Gina went to get a coffee out of the vending machine, and then sat down, hoping to see Craig before they went back to the station. They were just thinking that maybe it was time to get going, when a nurse came across and said that Luke wanted to see them. Adam and Gina got up immediately and hurried over to the side ward.

“What’s wrong, Luke?” Gina asked tentatively.

“Will it be okay for me to stay with him, Gina? I don’t want to leave him; not like this.”

“You’re on compassionate leave until further notice,” said Adam.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. ”The only thing is, Craig hasn’t got any pyjamas or toiletries, and I need some stuff too. Would you mind staying with him while I go and get some things from home?”

“Of course, Luke, have you got your car... no, of course you haven’t. Gina, you stay here and hold Craig’s hand, and I’ll take Luke home, okay?"

“Whatever you say, love. I hope he doesn’t wake up and find me holding his hand. He’ll think the knock on the head has sent him on the turn!” She was babbling, but it helped to ease the tension they were all feeling.

“Just make sure that he knows that he hasn’t, or I’ll tell Julian about you, and I shouldn’t think he’ll look very pretty when he’s angry,” replied Luke, smiling for the first time since he’d found Craig.

“You cheeky sod! Bugger off and get his PJs... I take it he has some?”

“Gina!” Adam was shocked.

“Well, I’m only asking,” she said, affronted that he’d thought different. Then she gave an evil cackle, as she sat down on the chair that Luke had vacated and took hold of Craig’s hand. “Well, what're you waiting for; off you go you two, and don’t be long! I don’t want to have to explain to ‘his nibs’ here, why it’s me holding his hand and not Luke!”

Adam and Luke laughed, then turned on their heels and walked out of the ward. Outside, Luke switched his mobile on, and checked for any missed calls.

* * * *

There was one from Superintendent Peters. Luke ‘phoned him back, wondering how he’d got his mobile number.

“Peters!”

“Sir, it’s Luke Ashton. Did you ‘phone me recently? I’ve been at the hospital with Cr... Inspector Gilmore.”

“Yes, I understand, Luke. I’ve ‘phoned Craig’s parents, and they’re on their way. I thought you should know it’ll be late evening before they get here. Will you ‘phone them and tell them how things are? Do you have their mobile number?”

“No, Sir, I don’t. Do you have it please?”

“Yes, Luke, I’ve written it down, just a minute...“ Peters found the number and gave it to him.

Luke tapped the number into his mobile as the Super gave it to him. Then he saved it to the address book. By this time, they’d reached the car, which Adam unlocked and indicated that Luke should get into. When they were ensconced in the car, their seat belts fastened, Adam indicated, checked his mirror, and pulled out of his parking space. He was in a police car, so had been able to park near to the entrance to A&E.

He drove as fast as the law would allow, while Luke ‘phoned Craig’s parents.

“’Ello!”

“Mrs. Gilmore, it’s Luke.”

“Oh, Luke,” she said, a tremor in her voice. “Is ‘e alright? What ‘appened? Where is ‘e?”

“For God’s sake, Babs, ask the lad one question at a time!” Luke heard Mr. Gilmore say to her.

“He’s okay... well, as well as can be expected. The main thing is that there’s no permanent damage to his brain: it’s just a case of waiting for him to regain consciousness now. Look, I’ll be with him all the time, so you should come over to the hospital when you arrive, and I’ll give you the keys to the house so that you can stay there."

“Thanks, Luke, are you with ‘im now?”

“No, I’m just on my way home to get him some nightwear, and toiletries for him and for me. The hospital says I can stay with him. Not that they’d have got rid of me of me without a fight.”

“Look after ‘im for me, won’t you?” she whispered, nearly in tears.

“Of course I will. I’ll see you later. ‘Bye for now.” Luke cancelled the call, as Adam continued to drive him closer to his home.

In the house, he dashed upstairs, grabbed a holdall out of one of the wardrobes, and started opening drawers. He grabbed the items of clothing he needed for both himself and Craig. He went to the bathroom and collected their shaving tackle and anything they would need for an extended stay in St. Hugh's: towels, soap, etc. Then, as an afterthought, he grabbed their aftershave. Craig was going to be the cleanest, nicest smelling unconscious patient at St. Hugh's, or Luke would want to know the reason why!

He ran downstairs, almost running into Adam, who had remained in the hallway.

“Luke, have you got change for the ‘phone and vending machine? You can’t use your mobile in the hospital, you know?” asked Adam.

“Err...“ Luke checked his pockets. He had very little cash left from the shopping. “I’ll have to go to the bank on the way back; oh hell, it’s Sunday.”

“Okay, let’s get going then. Where is the nearest ATM?”

“There’s one at the hospital. I’ll get some money there, then buy something in the shop to get some change,” responded Luke, as he walked toward the front door, looking into the kitchen as he passed it. The bags from the morning's shopping trip were still sitting on the kitchen floor.

He went in and sorted through the bags, taking the meat and cheese out, and put them in the ‘fridge. The rest he left on the floor. He hoped that Babs would sort them out later.

“Right, Adam, shall we go?”

“After you, Luke,” Adam replied, as he held open the front door for Luke to walk through.

Outside, Luke locked the door and got back into the car, the holdall between his legs for safekeeping. Adam checked his mirror, indicated, and, when he was able, he filtered into the traffic flow, and they were back off to the hospital. He parked up again in the spot reserved for the police. Luke was out of the car before Adam had a chance to undo his seat belt.

* * * *

He ran into the A&E department and hurried over to the side ward. It was empty! Luke stood stock still, a look of terror on his young face. A nurse appeared, and taking in his shocked appearance, hurried over to him.

“It’s okay, Luke, he’s been moved to a side ward upstairs. They’ve given him one with a bathroom; you must have friends in high places. Don’t worry, he’s fine.”

Luke nearly collapsed with relief. Adam arrived in time to catch him before he fell. The nurse smiled. She liked Luke, and thought that Craig was handsome, even in his present state. She also thought that they looked good together. As far as she was concerned, if Luke had anything to do with it, Craig would certainly get well in the short term. The nurse told them the ward number, and gave them instruction on how to get there. Luke and Adam thanked her and hurried out of A&E.

They found the ward and checked with the sister on duty. She showed Luke to one of the single wards, and he pushed open the door gently. Gina was talking to Craig, as she held his hand with both of hers. She looked up as he entered the room, followed by Adam. They could see that she had been crying again.

“How is he, Gina?” Luke wanted to know.

“Just the same, Luke. He hasn’t moved at all. Hope you’ve got a strong bladder; he’s got a grip like a vice, considering that he’s unconscious. Go to the loo yourself, and then you can take over. I’m bursting for it myself.”

Luke put the holdall down and visited the ensuite bathroom. At least if he needed the loo when he was here by himself, he didn’t have far to go. He was soon back out and at Craig’s side again, holding his hand. Craig’s face seemed to look calmer now that Luke was holding his hand, almost as though, even in his unconscious state, he knew it was Luke. They had placed him on his right side, so that now he faced Luke.

Gina and Adam said their goodbyes to him and Craig, and then made their departure. He was left alone with Craig once more. Luke sat talking to him, squeezing and stroking his hand, telling him that his parents were on their way, while at the same time hoping that they’d arrive safely. In the meantime, Luke sat chatting to him, hoping that Craig would hear something of what he was saying.

Doctors and nurses flitted in and out, checking Craig’s pulse and other vital functions, and all the necessary things involved in looking after an unconscious patient who was breathing on his own, but still in need of constant care. They checked his arm to make sure that it was correctly positioned for maximum benefit, and still Luke kept talking to him.

In time, Luke dozed off; his hand still holding Craig’s, his head resting on the bed. He woke up to find Tom and Babs Gilmore sat on chairs on the opposite side of the bed, and it was dark outside.

“’Ello, Luke, ‘ow are you, love?” asked Babs.

“Sorry, I must have dozed off. What time is it?”

“About eleven, boyo,” replied Tom. Luke was shocked. He must have been asleep for ages. ‘Supposing something had happened while I was asleep,’ he remonstrated with himself.

“Craig, love, I’m so sorry. Can you forgive me?” he was almost in tears.

“Don’t upset yourself, Luke, the doctor said ‘e’s okay, just ‘is body’s way of copin’; an’ I’m sure ‘e knows that you’re ‘ere, Son,” said Tom; Babs was on the verge of tears and couldn’t talk.

She could see how much Luke loved her son. She knew that Craig was in good hands here in the hospital, but deep down she knew that one of the reasons for his stable condition was the fact that Luke was holding his hand, and was physically there for him.

“Mrs. Gilmore, I’ll give you the house keys and you and Mr. Gilmore can go and have a rest. The bed in the spare room just needs sheets on it, that’s all. There are plenty in the airing cupboard.” Luke rose up from the chair, still holding Craig’s hand, and fished the keys out of his pocket. “Please help yourself to anything in the house. I’m afraid I only put the meat and cheese from this morning's shopping in the ‘fridge; the rest I left on the floor. Sorry.”

“Don’t you worry, Son; we’ll sort it all out for you, won’t we, Babs?”

“You mustn’t worry about anythin’, love. We’ll manage. We’ll get off now, eh, Tom, and we’ll be back in the mornin’.”

She came around the bed and kissed Craig, and then she kissed Luke too.

“I know you’ll take care of ‘im, Luke -- just make sure that you get some sleep too, eh?”

Even Tom Gilmore kissed Craig and Luke, although a little self-consciously; then he and Babs left.

Now it was just Craig and Luke.

* * * *

At Sun Hill, the coppers went over to the pub for a drink and to celebrate -- in a way -- that Craig was at least on the mend, albeit still unconscious. Reg and Des were stood by the bar, and the others were either seated at tables, or propping up the surrounding walls. One of the girls wanted to have a bit of a dance on the tiny dance floor, but had nowhere to leave her bag.

Robbie went over to Reg and asked him to mind her bag for her. He took it off her, and as he took a sip of his pint, he tried the bag on his own shoulder, but couldn’t get the hang of it. Des grabbed it off him, saying, “This is ‘ow it goes, soft lad.”

Des put it on his shoulder, and surreptitiously took a look in the mirror behind the bar. He turned from side to side checking how it looked.

“What d’yer think, Reggie Babe, d’yer think it suits me?” said Des in a drunken state, not realising that the others could see him in the mirror.

“Go, Des, go!” they chorused. Des glared at them. He was embarrassed to be caught out. He handed the bag back to Reg, and turned to order another pint.

Adam entered the pub, and they all asked how Craig was. He might not have been their favourite sergeant while he was at Sun Hill, but he had always been fair and honest with them. Adam assured them that Craig was out of danger, and there would be more information the next day at the briefing. Then he left, now very tired; he needed his bed and needed to care for Gina, who was still very upset. She was staying with him tonight. ‘I’ll be glad when the divorce is over,’ he thought to himself, ‘at least then I can look after her all the time.’

* * * *

At the hospital, Craig was now in his own pyjamas. Between them, Luke and the nurse had managed to take the hospital gown off, wash him down, and put the clean clothes on him. Luke even combed Craig’s hair, and then took advantage of the nurse being there to go to the loo and have a wash; he was then ready to spend the night, sat on the chair, with his lover.

The next two days were pretty much the same. Babs and Tom would come in and give Luke a much-needed rest. Later in the day, two coppers from either Barton Street or Sun Hill would call in to give Luke a ‘loo break’, but strangely enough, Des and Reg came every day -- in their civvies if their duty had been too far away -- and they seemed very concerned: Reg especially.

On the Wednesday, the doctor came again to see how Craig was doing. He was very pleased with his vital signs, and told Luke that he thought that Craig would probably regain consciousness quite soon. They would continue to feed him via the drip, even when he came to, in order to give his body a chance to sort itself out.

Luke continued to hold Craig’s hand and stroke his arm, and, from time to time, he kissed him gently. Duncan Lennox called in to bring a card and ask how Craig was. He said that CID had finished in the house. Nick, who had been guarding the house when they got there, had let them in. Luke told Duncan how Craig was. He then told him that Craig’s mum and dad were now at the house, so he hoped that CID had got what they wanted, as the Gilmores would now have corrupted any other evidence.

Nick and Ian Brown called in too, with a card signed by the relief, and a small plant, which, when he was released, Craig would be able to take home with him. All the time, Luke kept an eye on Craig’s face, watching for any sign of his coming around.

Adam had given his officers permission to call in if they weren’t too busy. Tony and Gary arrived and stayed for a few minutes. They were quite a way from their beat, so they didn’t stay long. A little later Des and Reg arrived, which quite surprised Luke, but Des’ comments were no surprise, because, as usual, Des was a Job’s comforter.

“Christ, ‘e looks like ‘es lost some weight, an’ ‘es only been in ‘ere a few nights. D’yer think ‘e’ll be okay, yer know, up top?” Des pointed to his own head as he spoke, then continued, “I mean ‘es been out of it, ‘asn’ ‘e, since the assault?”

“Des, Luke doesn’t want to hear that kind of talk.” Reg gave him a disapproving look.

“Wha’? I’m only sayin’, like... Reggie Babe, go an’ gerrus all a cuppa, eh?”

“Would you like a drink, Luke?” asked Reg. If Luke wanted one, then he’d go.

“Thanks, Reg, I’m gasping for one. Coffee, white, no sugar.”

“You having tea, Des?”

“’Course I am, soft lad; do I ever ‘ave anythin’ different?”

“Give me some change then, Des, I haven’t got enough.”

Des stood up, dug deep into his pocket, and pulled out some money. He spread the coins over the palm of his hand. “There yerra, ‘elp yerself, Reggie Babe.”

Reg helped himself and off he went to find a vending machine.

* * * *

The vending machine was out of order on their floor, so he went downstairs to the next floor. Fortunately the vending machine there was in working order. There was a bench nearby, so Reg decided to have a sit down before buying the drinks. He needed to make another appointment with the chiropodist: his feet were giving him jip again.

Someone had left a newspaper, so he picked it up and started to read it. Next thing he knew, was the sound of someone rushing down the stairs. Des jumped off the last three steps and nearly slammed into the wall. He steadied himself and looked right and left.

“There yerra, Reggie Babe! I’ve been worried sick somethin’ ‘ad ‘appened to yer. What the Bloody Hell are yer doin’?” Des didn’t know whether to punch him or give him a hug, now that he’d found him.

“I’m sorry, Des, but my feet were giving me jip again. I’m sorry, really I am.”

“Sorry me eye! Come on, let’s get this tea and coffee back to Luke before ‘e dies of thirst,” Des said as he started to feed the money -- which Reg was giving him -- into the vending machine. They carried the three cups, all looking pretty much the same, back upstairs to the side ward.

* * * *

The three of them sat drinking their tea and coffee, chatting amongst themselves, and checking how Craig was doing. Des had brought the paper back upstairs. Well, it didn’t appear to belong to anyone -- it was sitting there on the bench by the vending machine -- so Des had taken pity on it and was looking at the sports page to see how his team, Liverpool, was fairing.

They’d finished their drinks and Reg was just collecting the cups to dispose of them, when they noticed a movement in the bed.

“Des, look, he moved...! Reg... he moved! Go and get the nurse, please, I can’t leave him!”

Reg jumped up and went to find a nurse. One came running back with him.

”What’s up, Luke?” she asked.

“He moved, Nurse; we all saw it, didn’t we?”

Reg and Des nodded in agreement, and while she was standing there, Craig moved again. The nurse left the room to get the doctor. Luke crouched down by the side of the bed and gently stroked Craig’s hand.

“Craig, Craig love, it’s me, Luke. Squeeze my fingers if you can hear me; please, Craig, please try,” Luke whispered.

Tears were falling from Luke’s eyes, but he was trying to stay calm for Craig’s sake. He asked him again to squeeze his hand, and just perceptibly, he did so.

“Oh my God...! Oh my God...! Des, Reg, did you see that? He squeezed my hand!”

Des and Reg looked at each other. They hadn’t seen it, but if Luke said Craig had moved, then he’d moved.

“Luke, we’ll go and get a coffee and give you some time on your own with him,” said Reg.

“Luke, me an’ Reggie Babe’ll be back in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.” As he and Reg walked away, Des turned around and said, “Be good, now, no taking advantage of a sick man!”

Reg grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room.

“Wha...? What’s wrong, Reggie Babe, just sayin’ that’s all!”

* * * *

They went downstairs again to the vending machine, to get a coffee. Reg sat down again after giving Des some more change. Des fed the machine, then holding the two cups, he sat by Reg. He handed one to Reg and took a sip of his own.

“God, why does vending machine coffee always taste like sh...“

“Des, stop moaning for once in your life!” Reg snapped, causing Des to look at him in amazement.

Sounding concerned, Des asked him, “What’s up, Reggie Babe? Come on, you’ve been acting strange for days now.”

“Des... err... I don’t know, it’s seeing Craig and Luke there. Luke being so attentive... makes me wonder what the future holds for me...”

Reg couldn’t finish. Des had put his arm around Reg’s shoulder, resting his hand on his arm. Reg seemed to lose the power of speech as he drew in his breath. This did not go unnoticed by Des.

“Reggie Babe,” he spoke gently, almost in a whisper, “What is it? Yer can tell me.”

Reg took a deep breath. “If anything were to happen to you, I don’t know what I’d do...”

“Eh?”

“Over the last week or so, seeing Craig and Luke together made me realise that I...” Again, he couldn’t continue.

He was frightened that if he told Des exactly how he felt, he’d scare him off; and that was the last thing he wanted. Des looked at him, not realising at first what Reg meant. Then he twigged.

“Yer mean that yer like me? I mean, yer know, the same way Luke likes Gilmore...? Bloody Hell, Reg! I don’t know what to say!” All this time, Des kept his arm around Reg’s shoulder. Reg reached up and touched it.

The pair of them pulled their hands away, aware of the bolt of lightning that seemed to have shot through both of them.

“Christ, Reg... I think we have to talk, don’t you? But not here. Come on, let's go and say tarrah to Luke.”

“You won’t say anything to Luke, will you? Although I think he might already have some idea,” said Reg, as he got up off the bench, his sore feet forgotten.

“I... We... haven’t got anything to tell him yet, ‘ave we...?”

They walked back upstairs together, slowly this time, aware that things had changed between them irrevocably.

* * * *

The nurse had allowed the necklace to stay, and they’d taped Craig’s ring to his finger, when Luke told them how important the two pieces of jewellery were to Craig. In the ward, the doctor and sister were checking Craig over. They took hold of Craig’s hand after Luke removed his, and asked him to squeeze theirs. Squeeze them he did, if only slightly. The doctor and sister were really pleased; Luke was over the moon. It meant that Craig was starting to recover! Babs and Tom Gilmore chose that moment to arrive for a visit.

Craig’s mum was in tears when they told her; his father had a lump in his throat and his eyes filled up. They both spoke to Craig, letting him know that they were there. Luke took the opportunity to go to the loo and have a wash. It was amazing how dirty you could get doing nothing. When he got back to Craig, his face didn’t look as peaceful: there was almost a frown on it.

Babs had been holding Craig’s hand, but she let it go again when Luke got back. He sat down by his lover again and took Craig’s hand in his. Almost immediately the frown disappeared, and his face became relaxed again.

“Come on, Tom, let’s go an’ get a drink or somethin’.”

“Eh... we only just got ‘ere, love.”

“Come on,” she whispered. She knew that Luke needed to be alone with Craig.

“Oh, yes, I see, love...” he said as he got up and moved to the door. He and Babs left to find the WRVS café where they could get a sandwich.

“Craig, I’m back, love,” Luke told him. “Come back to me, please, darling.”

He leant over and kissed Craig's lips tenderly, then Luke couldn’t help himself: the kiss got more passionate. It must have triggered something inside Craig, as his hand tightened its hold on Luke’s hand. Luke gasped. “Oh, sweetheart, you know I’m here, don’t you?”

Craig squeezed Luke’s hand again. Luke burst into tears. They were falling onto Craig’s face, but Luke didn’t care. But Craig was aware of the tears on his skin, and pulled a face.

“Oh my God, Craig, just a minute, love.” He pressed the bell for the nurse to come.

She came flying in. “What?” she asked.

“Sorry, Sister, but he keeps squeezing my hand and he pulled a face when my tears fell on it.”

“Don’t worry, Luke, the doctor thought he might start to come round about now.”

“Can I still stay with him?”

“Of course you can, Luke -- that way we’ll know exactly when he comes round properly. We’re so short staffed, I can’t spare a nurse to sit here with him. Anyway, I’m sure he’d rather have you sat by his side when he wakes up.” She smiled at him.

She’d never seen anyone so in tune with their partner's needs, as Luke was of Craig’s. ‘He’d put some hetro couples to shame, with the devotion he's shown,’ she thought to herself as she walked out of the ward after making an entry on the notes at the foot of the bed.

Luke carried on stroking Craig’s hand, as he continued talking to him. He told Craig what was going on: that his mum and dad were here; how the coppers from both Sun Hill and Barton Street had been coming in to see how he was; then he told Craig about what he thought was happening to Reg. It was almost as if Craig could hear him properly as he raised his eyebrow slightly. Luke fished a piece of paper out of his pocket -- the shopping list from Sunday -- and made a note of the time and what had occurred on the back of it. He must have known that he’d need it, because when he’d changed, he’d put the paper in the pocket of his clean jeans.

* * * *

Des and Reg made their way out of the hospital and climbed back into Des’ car. They were off duty, and yet still wanted to come to see how Craig was; now they had other things on their minds.

“Reg, shall we drive down the river an’ ‘ave a chat?”

“Err... I don’t know, Des.” Reg didn’t want anything to spoil their working relationship, yet he realised that that things -- as far as he was concerned -- had now come to a head, and had to be sorted out, one way or the other.

“We’re goin’, Reggie Babe, whether you like it or not. We’ve got things to sort out!”

Des wasn’t sure what would happen; he only knew that he too wouldn’t know what to do if anything happened to Reg. Des remembered how he’d felt when Reg went missing all those months ago when Simpson’s lot had tried to intimidate him.

“Come on, Reggie Babe, we’ll ‘ave to get it sorted, one way or another,” said Des, as he put the car into gear. After checking the way was clear, he drove away from the hospital entrance and finally out of the gates and headed for the river. Des kept glancing at Reg out of the corner of his eye. Yes, he’d miss him if anything happened to him. ‘Bloody Hell,’ he thought. He couldn’t get his head around all this, not yet any way.

They parked down by the river, near the old peoples' home that Tony and Reg has visited some time ago. They got out and Des went and sat on the wall, while Reg went for drinks from the mobile café. Des couldn’t believe the feeling he’d had when Reg had touched his hand. It had really turned him on. He’d never felt like that with a woman, and to feel that way with a man, for heavens sake, was doing his head in. But it had to be sorted out. He smiled at Reg as he came back with the tea. Reg handed one to him and took a sip from his own as he too sat on the wall.

“Listen, Des, let's forget all this, shall we?” Reg didn’t want to lose Des’ friendship, but even he realised that their relationship had moved on.

“Can’t do that, Reggie Babe. Yer see, when yer touched me hand, well, I got ... turned on... an’ I’ve never felt like that before with any of me girlfriends... It’s doin’ me ‘ead in, Reg, I can tell yer. Is that what’s been up with yer these last couple of weeks?” He spoke quietly, which for Des Taviner was a first. He was really shaken by this.

“Well, since Luke ‘came out’, and seeing them so happy -- you know, Craig and Luke -- and then seeing them at the hospital, it just brought everything to a head. For me, anyway. The thing is, I wouldn’t have said anything to you, and, in fact, I was thinking of asking for a transfer...“

“What...? You were going to leave Sun Hill, leave me...?" As he said those last words, he realised that without Reg by his side, he would be devastated. “Bloody Hell, Reg, what we gonna do? I mean, I’ve always ‘ad a go at Gilmore, haven’ I? Now I find out I might be like him after all.”

It was Reg’s turn to put his arm around Des. “Des, it’s hit me hard, as well as you. We can take our time, but would you mind if I kissed you, just to see... you know...?“

“Yer mean to see if we really do like each other... that way? Erm... yeah, okay.”

Reg leant over and brushed his lips across Des’. It took his breath away. ‘Has it done the same for Des?’ Reg wondered, as he looked at Des’ face.

“Christ Almighty, Reg...! Do that again will yer, I want to be sure in me ‘ead that it wasn’ just the once.”

Reg did as Des requested, only this time, as he kissed him, Des let out a low moan. “Oh my God,” he said when Reg pulled away from him. “Where do we go from ‘ere, Reggie Babe?”

“I don’t know, Des love, but I think we’d best get back in the car. If anyone sees us in this state,” he nodded to both their arousals, “they’ll lock us up for indecent exposure. I don’t know where we go from here, but I suggest that we either go back to yours, or mine, for the time being, to talk some more.”

Des smiled at him, grabbed hold of his hand, and after draining their cups, they walked back to their car. The rest of the day was theirs to get used to each other.

* * * *

Luke and Craig passed a pleasant evening together: well, as pleasant as can be expected given the circumstances. Luke held Craig’s hand, talked to him, and gave him little kisses every now and then. The hospital, good as its word, provided food for Luke, which he appreciated, even though it wasn’t very appetizing. It kept the wolf from the door. Eventually he had to go to the loo. Gary and Tony had been in earlier, but he hadn’t needed it then. He eased Craig’s hand out of his and hurried across to the ensuite. He wouldn’t be long.

He finished, and after washing his hands, he rejoined Craig. He sat down and took Craig’s hand in his, and carried on talking to him. He told Craig for the umpteenth time that he loved him.

“I know... you... do..., love,” Craig whispered.

“Oh my God! You’ve come round! I’ll have to get the nurse...“ Luke was agitated, excited, and worried all at the same time.

“Not... yet..., Luke,” Craig croaked.

“Why, love? They need to know.”

Craig half opened one eye, with difficulty. “I want... you... to myself... It’s our... anniversary..., remember?” He was now exhausted.

Luke leant over and kissed him softly, then again, but this time Craig kissed him back.

“Craig, I love you so much.” Luke crouched down so that he was at eye level with him, even though Craig kept his eyes closed.

“I love you... too, Luke,” Craig whispered again, squeezing Luke’s hand.

“Craig, I must get the nurse, okay?” Luke rang the bell once Craig nodded.

The nurse came in, wondering what was wrong now. She was extremely busy and was thankful that Luke was sitting with her patient. It freed her up for other patients.

“Nurse, he’s awake.” That’s all Luke could get out as he started to cry.

“Are you sure, Luke?” she asked.

“I’m... awake,” Craig told her, opening both eyes to look over at her.

“Oh, Mr. Gilmore. It’s lovely to have you back with us,” she smiled at him. “I’ll just get a doctor to check you over.”

While she was gone, Luke kissed Craig again; he was so happy to have him back in the land of the living.

The doctor and nurse came in. The nurse checked his temperature and pulse, while the doctor was asking Craig how he felt, whether he was hungry or thirsty, and how did the arm feel. The kind of thing you’d asked a man who’d been unconscious for three days. Craig answered as best he could. His mouth was dry, so Luke gave him little sips of water to ease the dryness.

“Well, Mr. Gilmore, you’re on the mend now.”

“When can I go home?” croaked Craig.

“Not for a couple of days yet, I’m afraid. We need to keep an eye on you because of the head injury, and we have to be sure that the arm is healing properly.”

“Luke will look after me,” he croaked, as Luke nodded in agreement.

“Much as we need the bed, Craig,” the doctor said, more informally, “We really do need to monitor you for a few days more. Maybe on Sunday, you can go home.”

“Sunday...? It’s Sunday today, isn’t it?” As far a Craig was concerned, it was still Sunday.

“Sorry, love, it’s Wednesday,” said Luke.

Craig closed his eyes. He’d didn’t really know why he was in the hospital anyway. He couldn’t think.

“Craig, oh love, you’re awake! Look, Tom, ‘es awake!” The Gilmores had just arrived

“Mam... Dad... what’re you two doing here?” Craig wanted to know.

All this talking was making him tired. Before his mum could answer, he’d drifted back to sleep. Babs was crying; Luke was crying; so Tom allowed himself the indulgence of crying too. The nurse and doctor quietly withdrew, leaving the family to cry in peace, knowing that their tears were tears of joy.

The three adults wiped their tears away, and sat down to take in everything that had happened.

“He still thinks it’s Sunday, you know?” Luke told the Gilmores. "But the doctor doesn’t seem bothered. I’ll phone the station tomorrow. Can you stay with him now while I go and ‘phone Gina? She’s not been in: I think it upset her too much,” Luke asked as he rose from his position, crouched down by Craig.

“No problem, Son. You go an’ get your ‘phonin’ done. We’ll watch ‘im, won’t we, Babs?”

“Are you sure?” Luke didn’t really want to leave him.

“Get along with you, boyo: ‘e’ll still be ‘ere when you get back,” Tom assured him.

Luke left the ward, looking over his shoulder as he left, to make sure that Craig was okay. Then he made his way out of the hospital. It was the first time in three days that Luke had been outside. He ‘phoned Gina.

“Gina Gold!”

“Gina, it’s me, Luke...”

“Oh God, what’s happened...“

“Gina, shut up for once, and listen! He’s come round... Craig, he’s talking again, well, croaking would be a better way to describe it. He still thinks it’s Sunday, though, but he’s conscious and that’s the main thing. I've got to ‘phone Barton Street now. Will you tell them at Sun Hill, please?”

“Of course I can. You get back to him now, and give him our love!” She slammed the ‘phone down. She was anxious to go and tell Adam, and anyone else she met on the way. Her friend was back in the land of the living.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 54

 

Luke arrived back in the ward to find that Craig was awake again, with Babs at his side.

He rushed to Craig’s side. ”Hello, sweetheart, how are you feeling now?” he asked as he caught hold of his hand once again.

Craig just smiled, but gripped Luke’s hand a little tighter than before.

“’E's lookin’ better, don’t you think, Luke? ‘E’s not as pale is ‘e?” Babs was anxious to see any improvement in her son.

“Leave ‘im, Babs; it’ll be a couple of days before ‘e looks anything like, love.” Tom was worried about his son too, but it wouldn’t help matters if Craig sensed it.

“Come on, love, we’d best be gettin’ back and let Luke get Craig ready for bed. Well, you know what I mean,” Babs giggled.

Craig tried to raise his eyebrow, but could only manage to raise it slightly. His head still hurt, and he had a huge plaster over the cut he’d received when he fell. But he didn’t know about the fall... yet. Craig’s M mum and Dad said their good-byes and left the ward, after kissing Luke too. When they’d gone, Luke went and crouched down beside Craig and gazed into his eyes.

“How are you, darling?” he asked.

“Not too bad, Luke, now that you’re here with me. My head’s still aching though; I thought it would have gone with that rest I had. Are you sure it isn’t still Sunday, love? I can’t remember anything since you dropped me back at home.” He frowned as he spoke.

“Don’t worry, love, you’ll remember eventually. You’ve only just come round, you know? Come on, let’s get you ready for bed: well, for sleep anyway.”

Craig allowed Luke to get him sorted; to wash his face and hands; he even combed Craig’s hair, as he had done before. Craig rubbed his hand over his chin.

“Luke, if I’ve been out of it for three days, why haven’t I got more stubble than I have? I should almost have a full beard by now.”

“I shaved you, love. I wasn’t having you looking rough, just because you couldn’t do it yourself. I even put our aftershave on you too.” Luke gazed at him as he spoke, then he planted a succession of little butterfly kisses on his lips.

Craig’s eyes filled up. “Oh, Luke, what would I do without you? I love you, darling, very much. Thank you for looking after me.” Craig caught hold of Luke’s sleeve and pulled his hand up to his mouth to kiss it. “I couldn’t live without you, sweetheart.” That was about as much as he could manage before he fell asleep again.

Luke made sure that Craig was comfortable, and then went to have a quick shower. He didn’t think the hospital staff would mind. He felt much better after that, and he went out to the vending machine to get himself a coffee and a bar of chocolate, then he was ready for his night’s vigil. As he went back to Craig, the night orderly brought him a cup of cocoa and a sandwich.

“You okay, Luke?” she asked.

“Fine, thanks. He’s been awake, isn’t that great?”

“Brilliant, love. I hope he keeps doing alright for you. See you tomorrow night then.”

The orderly went about her work and Luke was left to eat his supper and look after Craig.

“Luke...! Luke... !”

Luke was rudely awoken by Craig’s shouts.

“Craig, what is it, are you in pain?” Luke was terrified that something was happening to his partner. “Shall I get the doctor, love?”

“No... no, love, listen, I’ve remembered something... the man in the house, it was the man in the white van I saw in the café. He looked like that opera singer fellow, you know with the black hair and beard... it was... I’m sure it was. Oh, Luke, that means I’m beginning to remember what happened.”

“What did he do, love?” asked Luke, now beginning to feeling very anxious.

“I’m not sure, really... I went upstairs and... I know I was on our bed... you know after you left me at home, then I remember hearing a noise and I went down to see what it was... I saw the man from the café with something in his hand. He dropped it when he saw me... don’t know what it was... I think I said something to him, but... that’s all I remember... then I felt this searing pain in my arm and I must have fallen over, because I don’t remember anything else.”

“You’re doing well, love. Are you sure that it was the man from the white van, because as I was driving into the road, this dark blue van nearly crashed into a red Micra -- the van was following the People Carrier. You should have heard the language out of the woman who was driving the Micra!” He laughed as he recalled the sight of the woman shouting at the top of her voice.

“Luke, there was a white van on the road when that lady, what’s her name... Mrs. Stahl was burgled, and then when those other people -- I think they were Jehovah’s Witnesses -- were burgled, the van was dark blue. Luke, it must have been the same one.” He was exhausted by now, and lay back resting.

Luke’s thinking went into overdrive. The van -- whatever its colour -- was involved with the People Carrier. He was thinking back to the time he drove past the house of the registered owner of the Carrier and had seen the ramp... a ramp; that could mean that someone in the house might have been in a wheelchair. Or maybe it had been a previous occupier, but his gut told him differently. ’Oh my God... Oh my God...’ he thought to himself, ‘Could it really be him again...? No!’ But his mind was not in agreement.

“Craig, don’t worry about it for now, love. It’s nearly breakfast time; do you want me to wash you before it arrives, eh?”

“I think so... if you don’t mind, Luke.” Craig smiled at him. He was looking forward to feeling Luke’s hands stoking his body as he washed him.

Luke got a bowl of hot water, and together with soap, towel, and shaving tackle he prepared to wash Craig. He eased the sheet and blanket half way down Craig’s body and got started. He washed Craig’s face and neck, then his arms and chest. Luke patted him dry, and turned him gently so that he could wash his back. With his free hand, Craig stroked Luke’s chest. He’d managed to get his hand under Luke’s ‘T’ shirt, and gasped as he felt the bare skin.

“Luke, I want you, sweetheart,” Craig breathed.

“Craig, you’re supposed to be ill! What’s up with you?” Luke was laughing, that was until Craig took hold of Luke’s hand and drew it under the bedclothes. “Bloody Hell, Craig...“ He couldn’t continue as he too felt aroused, and desperately want to make love to Craig himself. “We can’t here, love, not in the ward, not now; the breakfast will be here soon. Craig, I want you too, love.”

Craig let go of Luke’s hand and allowed the washing to continue. Craig hadn’t realised how erotic it would be to have his lover shave him. He couldn’t wait to get home, so that he could show Luke just how much he loved him. The breakfast arrived, and Luke cut Craig’s food up small, so that he could feed himself with his free hand.

After breakfast, it was time for the Doctor’s rounds. It was Thursday, and Craig was improving by leaps and bounds. The doctor was delighted with his progress, especially as Craig’s memory had all but returned, and was hopeful of his complete recovery. In fact he told Craig that if he continued in this way, he would be allowed home on Saturday. The drips were all removed, and now he could use the ensuite himself.

Later, he remembered that it was the DVD player that the white van man had been holding. That tied in with the fact that it was the DVD player that lay smashed on the floor when Luke had found Craig.

Soon after the doctor left, Craig wanted to go to the loo. Luke helped him as he tried to get off the bed.

“Why are hospital beds so high?” he wanted to know.

“Don’t know, lover, maybe they just want you to stretch your legs,” Luke laughed.

“Shut up, Ashton, just give me a hand!”

“Really! Right here?” Luke was feeling very mischievous, and relaxed now that Craig was so much better.

“Just help me get to the loo, smart aleck,” Craig was trying not to laugh, as it hurt his head.

He negotiated the distance between the bed and ensuite, but had to sit down on the loo to get his breath back before he could attend to his needs. He was glad that Luke was there, as he felt a bit light headed. He knew it was only to be expected, but it didn’t mean that he had to like it. Back in bed again, with Luke’s help, he was exhausted. ‘The doctor said I can go home on Saturday, so I’ll have to get stronger somehow,’ he thought to himself.

“Craig, d’you want a drink, love?”

“Yes please, whatever you’ve got: whiskey, wine, beer... No...? I thought not. A coffee will do then, I suppose.” He laughed at the look on Luke’s face.

“I’ll just go to the vending machine... mind you, they’ll be round in a minute with the morning drink.” Luke looked at his watch and, almost on cue, the orderly arrived and knocked on the door.

“Tea, coffee for one, is it?”

"No, today it’s for both of us. He’s awake now,” Luke said, nodding at Craig.

“Back in the land of the living, are we? ‘Bout time too. If you’d been out much longer, I’d have made a play for the young fella meself,” the orderly said as he busied himself pouring out two cups of coffee. “Sugar?”

“No thanks, and keep your hands off: he’s mine!” replied Craig, in what he thought was his best sergeant's voice. He hadn’t quite developed his Inspector’s voice yet.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” the orderly said, “But you’ve got to admit that he’s a bit of a cutie, isn’t he?” The orderly was laughing at Luke’s face as he spoke. Luke was blushing to the roots of his hair.

“Oi, you two, I’m still here, you know?”

“I know, love, and I’ll defend you to the death,” quipped Craig, trying to sit up straight in bed.

“Oh yeah? You and whose army, Gilmore? You couldn’t defend a kitten at the moment.”

“True, but give me a day or two and I’ll show you a thing or three!”

The orderly laughed, thinking that that was something he’d like to see, and then he shot out of the door as Craig tried to throw something at Luke. Mind you, a screwed up tissue wouldn’t have hurt him if it had hit him instead of Luke.

Frivolity over, Craig and Luke were just getting down to the business of drinking their coffee when Babs and Tom Gilmore arrived. They were delighted to see Craig sitting up, minus the drips.

 

“Hi, Mam, Dad, good to see you. Where are you staying?”

“At your place, Son. Luke gave us ‘is ‘ouse keys and we’re stayin’ in your spare room. Incidentally, Luke, that fillet steak was lovely,” Babs replied.

“The Merlot wasn’t too bad either,” added Tom.

“You’re welcome, and thanks for coming over, but I’m okay, really I am. You shouldn’t have worried.”

“Do you think that your Mam could stay at ‘ome when you’re in the ‘ospital, Craig?”

“No, I guess not. The doctor said I can go home on Saturday.”

“That’s wonderful, love! I’ll get somethin’ in for tea, shall I?”

“It’s okay, Mam, Luke can pick something up for us all. How long will you be able to stay?”

“Seein’ that you’re on the mend, we’ll go ‘ome on Sunday, if that’s okay with you? Saturday travellin’ is terrible, with the road works,” Tom replied for his wife.

“Of course it is, Dad. I might be a bit tired though, so you won’t mind if I go to bed will you?”

“Not at all, Son. We’ll ‘ave an early night too, so we can get off to an early start on Sunday mornin’.”

All the time these exchanges were taking place, Luke’s mind was going over what Craig had told him earlier, about the white van man, blue van man, whatever... it seemed to be the same driver. Suddenly he knew he had to do something.

“Mr. Gilmore, are you in your own car, or Craig’s?”

“In my own, Son, why?”

“Would you mind if I borrowed your car for a short while? I have to go out for something.”

“Where are you going?" Craig wanted to know.

“I’ll tell you later, love: I just have to go out, that’s all,” answered Luke.

Mr. Gilmore, took his keys out of his pocket. “‘Ere you are, boyo; take care now, won’t you?”

“Thanks, Mr. Gilmore, I’ll be careful,” Luke replied. ‘Great, they’ll never recognise this one,' he thought to himself.

He leant over, kissed Craig, and then left the ward after Tom Gilmore instructed him where he'd parked the car.

By the time he reached the car, he was fired up. He unlocked the door, slid behind the wheel, fastened his seat belt, and switched on the engine. After checking that the way was clear, he drove out of the car park on his mission.

* * * *

By the time he reached his destination, Luke was raring to go. The People Carrier, and a dark blue van with a dent in its wing, were parked up outside the house with the ramp. Luke was almost sure, now, who was behind everything. Luke parked behind the van and got out. He checked the dent in the van. Sure enough there were red paint marks on it. Luke could feel the fury building up inside him, as he walked up the path to the front door, and rang the bell. He saw a curtain flicker, but no one answered the door. He walked back to the gate, took his mobile out of his pocket, and ‘phoned Barton Street nick, asking to speak to Superintendent Peters.

When they were connected, Luke told him where he was, and what he was doing. Peters said he should wait for backup. Luke, being Luke, didn’t want to do that, so Peters told him to be careful, and that he’d send a couple of squad cars round, ASAP. Luke cancelled the call, put the ‘phone back in his pocket, and marched back up the path. He hammered on the door. Still nothing! It was time for action.

“Open this bloody door before I kick the sodding thing in!” he shouted through the letterbox. He heard a shuffling as someone approached the door.

“What’s up?” said a dark haired man. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, knocking on the door like that?”

Luke looked him over in a second, taking in the fact that he looked like Robert de Nero on a bad day.

“Where is he?” Luke demanded.

“Where’s who?” asked the bloke.

“You know who, now let me in!” Luke was smouldering with rage now

“Piss off! Who do you think you are, short arse?” The man was getting annoyed too.

“You might not know who I am, but I know that you’re the owner of the Carrier out there!” Luke snapped, pointing in the general direction of the Carrier. “But for your information, I’m Luke Ashton, Craig Gilmore’s partner."

Of course, the man had seen Luke on many occasions; he was just trying to stop him from going into the house.

“Whether you mind or not, I’m coming in! Now tell me where Carl is!” Luke demanded.

Tom had been about to bar his entry, but backed off when he saw the determined look on Luke’s face, and especially as he’d mentioned Carl. How does he know that Carl lives here? he wondered. Luke barged past him without a second glance.

“Carl...! Carl...! CARL! Where the hell are you?” Luke shouted, looking first in the front room, then making his way to the back room. He pushed the door open and entered to find Carl sat there large as life in his wheelchair.

“’Ello, Lukey boy, what’s up with ya then?” Carl sneered.

There was another man in the room, matching the description of the van driver that Craig had given to Luke.

“What’s up...? WHAT’S UP...? You bloody bastard! He was unconscious for three days... he could have died!”

“Who? Whatcha talkin’ about?" Carl asked, looking slightly more serious now, and not liking what he was hearing.

“Oh yeah, like you don’t know, you bastard! I’m talking about Craig. Why did you have to harm him?”

“What d’ya mean?” Carl was becoming agitated now.

“You know full well, you moron! It might not have been you who did it, but it’s your ‘job’, isn’t it, Carl? You’re the brains behind it all, aren’t you? You’re the one with the sick mind... but why Craig? He never did you any harm, did he?”

“He finished with me when I went in the wheelchair; you know that, and all because of you, ya little runt. Look at ya: yer only the size of a bloody shrimp, what can ‘e see in you? He left me for you and I loved him -- still do!” Carl spat out in self-defence.

“What d’yer mean, yer still love ‘im?" asked the other man.

“Shut up, Dan! What did you do to ‘im? We’ve never used violence before,” Carl muttered, then continued, “’E was supposed to be out of the ‘ouse. He went out: Tom saw ‘im go.”

“So that’s what the People Carrier was doing parked on our road all that time. It was us you were casing? Well, your friend here,” Luke pointed to Dan, “stabbed Craig, and when he fell, he banged his head and was knocked unconscious!” Luke was beside himself with anger and wanted to punch Carl’s lights out, but knew that it would compromise things if he did. He just hoped that the guys from Barton Street would get a move on.

Carl gasped, and turned to look at Dan. “What did yer have to stab ‘im for, yer bleedin’ idiot? Yer shouldn’t ‘ave touched him -- why didn’t yer get out as soon as ‘e appeared? Oh God, is ‘e alright?” Carl asked turning back to look at Luke again.

“No thanks to you, and ‘Pavarotti’ there, he’s now on the mend, but it was touch and go. You could have been facing a murder charge instead of GBH!”

“I didn’t do anything, you know that,” Carl whined.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have been anywhere near the house, Carl,” said Tom as he walked into the room. “You always made sure that we were nowhere near the oth...“

“Shut up, Tom!” Carl roared, but it was too late, enough had been said to incriminate them all.

Luke could hear the sirens of the squad cars as they approached the house. Thank goodness for that, and not before time too, he thought. In no time at all, the police were banging on the door. Luke stood his ground and ordered Tom to go and let them in. No one moved.

“GO AND LET THEM IN!” Luke bellowed.

Tom trundled into the hall and opened the door. Dan tried to make a getaway via the back door, but he was greeted by Nick and Philip Scott, who grabbed him, spun him round, ‘cuffed him, and took him away to their car.

It was Peters and the new Inspector -- on loan from Stafford Row -- who came through the front door. Carl couldn’t escape in his wheelchair, and Tom was too lazy. After all, Tom reasoned, I only drove the Carrier, and I wasn’t involved. That’s what he thought.

Peters demanded the house keys and was given them by Tom. The house would have to be secured and guarded, until the forensic team and CID could get down to give it the once over. Peters called for the van to come and pick Carl up; they could take Dan and Tom too. Philip could be left to guard the place. That would be good experience for him, leaving Nick to get back to his assigned duties.

The van arrived and Nick escorted Dan from the squad car to the police van, and bundled him inside along with Tom and Carl.

Superintendent Peters and Inspector Taylor made their way back to Barton Street. Nick had driven off after a brief word with Luke.

“’Ow’s Craig doin’, Luke? ‘Is ‘e on the mend?” Nick asked as he walked toward the squad car.

“Yes thanks, Nick, he’s got his memory back, that’s how this lot,” he gestured to the house and cars, “kicked off. He remembered what the guy who stabbed him looked like, and it all slotted into place.”

“Does ‘e know that they’ve picked someone up now?”

“No... which reminds me, I must get back to the hospital and tell him. I’ll see you later, Nick.”

“Sure thing, Luke, gotta be off meself,” said Nick as he opened the door of Sierra Eight Three and climbed in.

Luke slid behind the wheel of Mr. Gilmore’s car, and after signalling and waving to Nick, he set off back to the hospital.

* * * *

Luke parked the car in the car park, fed the parking meter, and made his way back into the hospital and up to Craig’s ward. Craig and his Mum and Dad were laughing together.

“What’s the joke?” he asked as he entered the little side ward.

“I was just telling them about the orderly this morning, having the cheek to think that he had a chance with you,” replied Craig.

“Oh yeah, chance’d be a fine thing,” laughed Luke. “Anyway, he’s not my type!” he retorted.

They all laughed together.

“Come on, Babs, its time we were goin’, love.”

“Right you are,” she said, as she prepared to leave. “See you tomorrow, Son,” she said to Craig.

“Okay, Mam, help yourself to anything that’s in the house, will you?”

“Thanks, love. Do you want us to bring you anything back when we come later?”

“No thanks, Mam; I’ve got everything I want,” Craig said as he caught hold of Luke’s hand and squeezed it.

“Right you are then, Son, we’ll see you later. Come on, Babs, let’s get goin’," Tom was chivvying up Babs. “Where’s the car, Luke?” he continued.

“It’s in the car park -- row G. Here are the keys, and thanks very much for lending it to me.” He handed the keys over to Tom.

Luke noticed Craig looking at him quizzically. They’d have time to talk later, when Luke could tell him all about it, but at the moment he was hungry. As Craig had already had lunch, Luke went to buy a sandwich; he arrived back in the ward with his sandwich and two cups of coffee, as it would be a while before the orderly came with the afternoon drink. He put one of them on the bedside table for Craig, and sat down at his side to eat his sandwich; his own coffee he placed on the floor.

“Come on, Luke, where did you go before?” quizzed Craig.

“Well, you know the People Carrier?” Luke took a sip of his drink. ”Well, I went to the house again -- you know, the address we got from the PNC? And guess what...?”

“The van was there too,” interrupted Craig.

“How did you know?” asked Luke in amazement.

“Not hard really, love; both a van and Carrier were involved in the burglaries that I know about, so they were bound to be connected. Did you go with the lads from Barton Street?”

“Err... no, I went alone...”

“You did what? Bloody Hell, Luke, haven’t you learnt your lesson yet? You could have been injured, or worse still, you could have been ki...” Craig’s voice trailed off as he contemplated what could have happened to Luke.

Luke jumped up and sat on the bed, and took Craig in his arms. “Well I didn’t, love, I’m okay,” he said as he kissed Craig gently on the lips. “It’s all sorted; they’ve all been taken to Barton Street. Carl was behind everything: all the burglaries. He was devastated when he heard that you’d been stabbed. Dan -- his accomplice -- hadn’t told him. He even said that he still loved you.”

“He had a funny way of showing it, trying to rob our home!” snapped Craig, after the initial shock of hearing of Carl's involvement.

“Erm... I think he was trying to get at me, not you, sweetheart. I think he hates me for taking you away from him.”

“He was only ever a diversion, Luke, you must know that? After seeing you that day you started at Sun Hill, my heart belonged to you, whether I liked it or not,” Craig said, as he tried to draw Luke closer with his free arm. “I love you, Luke; I always have and I always will. That’s why I want us to sign the LPR as soon as I’m fit, and as soon as they have an available date.”

Luke was about to reply when they heard a noise outside the door. It was Des and Reg, but instead of coming right in, they were hesitating.

“Come on, Des, what’s up, cat got your tongue? That must be a first!” Luke laughed.

Des walked in, and his hand was behind his back. Reg was following him. Then it became apparent that Des was actually holding Reg’s hand.

“Bloody Hell, Des, are you holding Reg’s hand? I mean, why? Well I suppose that’s a daft question, but you are so opposed to g...”

“Not any more, sunshine. I can’t believe it meself, but Reggie Babe and me ‘ad a talk yesterday, an’ we found out that we... err... ‘ave feelins’ for each other. Listen, Craig... Sarge... I’m really sorry for all the stick I’ve given’ yer, yer know, at the station an’ everythin’, an’ if there’s anythin’ I can do to make it up to yer, just let me know.”

“Well, well, well,” said Craig, a smile hovering on his lips. ”I always said that those who oppose the most are just trying to hide their own feelings; apology accepted, Des.” Craig offered his free hand to Des, so they could shake hands.

Des grasped it, glad that Craig had been gracious enough to accept the apology. He still hadn’t quite got his head around everything that had happened since yesterday, but he’d never felt happier in his life, and looking at Reg he could see that he too looked very happy.

“So, Reg, is that what you’ve been trying to talk to me about for the last few days?” asked Luke.

“Err... well, yes in a way. I just couldn’t say it out loud because I didn’t think that Des would be remotely interested. But I couldn’t have been more wrong in the finish. It all happened yesterday when we went down for coffee and that was that.”

"What happened when you went down for coffee?” asked Luke, not really expecting a reply, but Des took him up on it.

“Well, I put me arm around ‘im ‘cos ‘e seemed upset about somethin’, and bugger me, he couldn’t speak, could yer, soft lad? And one thing led to another, an’ ‘e kissed me, like, an’ it was magic. Can’t get me ‘ead round it really, but we stopped together last night and, well yer know...“

“I don’t think you need to draw them a picture, Des, do you? I think they’ll have some idea, don’t you?” said Reg.

“Sorry, Reggie Babe,” Des said as she put his arm round Reg’s shoulder, rendering the poor guy speechless again.

“It’s okay, Des, I think we get the picture. Welcome to our world,” said Luke as he went and hugged them both.

The orderly arrived at that point; knocking on the doorpost, he walked in.

“My, my, what have we here? Didn’t know this ward had turned into a gay cl...“ He broke off as he saw who was in the room. “Well, I never put you down as being gay, Taviner; especially the way you were with me when you took me in.”

“Well, I didn’t know then, did I? I only found out yesterday...”

“Yesterday? Oh my, this calls for a celebration. Is this your partner?” he asked, nodding at Reg.

“He certainly is, Max. Isn’t he lovely?”

“Keep a look out, will you?” he said as he dived under his trolley and produced a bottle of vodka. “Drinks all round, is it? What medication are you on, Craig? Is it just painkillers? Well a little drop won’t hurt. What you all having to drink, tea, coffee...right here we are,” he said as he poured two teas and three coffees, and laced each with the vodka. But, true to his word, he only put a small amount in Craig’s cup. They raised their cups and toasted Reg and Des. Then, as he noticed the sister making her way towards the ward, Max downed his drink, said his good-byes, and got on with his round.

“How do you know him, Des?” asked Luke.

“Took ‘im in for bein’ drunk and disorderly outside a gay club. Give ‘im a bit of an ’ard time too, if I remember rightly...“

“Don’t worry, Des, we’ve all made mistakes: me especially,” Luke whispered, as he looked at Craig. Craig just squeezed his hand.

They carried on chatting for a while and then Des and Reg made their leave; they were going out for a meal for the first time as a couple that evening, and they wanted to get home and get changed to look their best. They’d come straight to the hospital from work. They all hugged, and then Reg and Des left.

“Well, what do you make of that, Craig?” enquired Luke.

“Renews your faith in human nature, doesn’t it, love?” he answered. “Come here and give me a kiss, Luke.” Luke was only too happy to oblige.

The rest of the day passed quite quickly as they chatted about this and that, until Craig’s parents arrived. They stayed for an hour and then went back to the house. Luke wasn’t sure that he’d be able to stay with Craig that night, because he was now recovering, but the sister said it would be alright just this once; it would leave her nurses free to see to other patients. They’d had a new influx and some of them needed extra care for the first twenty-four hours. With Luke there, she knew that Craig wouldn’t need their attention, and he was going home on Saturday anyway.

Luke prepared Craig for sleep, and after the night orderly had come around with the cocoa, they both settled down to try and get some sleep. But whoever thought you could sleep in a hospital at night must have been deaf: a hospital, at night, is really noisy, but get to sleep they eventually did; Luke with his head on the bed as close to Craig as he could get, and holding Craig's free hand in his.

* * * *

Friday dawned in the usual way it does in hospital, with an early morning cuppa and then breakfast brought in by night orderly. After this, she’d be off duty.

“Bye, love,” she said. “I’m off duty now for two days, so if I don’t see you again, sunshine, I hope you get on okay,” she said as she left the ward.

“Thanks, love!” Craig shouted after her.

After breakfast, the doctor came to see him again, which was unusual, as he didn’t come around every day. He looked at the notes at the bottom of the bed.

“Mr. Gilmore, I’ve looked at your chart, and from what Sister’s told me, it seems you’re making a speedy recovery with no apparent after affects from the bump on your head. So, if you will promise me to rest in bed for a couple of days, you can go home today.” He smiled at Craig’s look of relief.

“I’ll make sure that he goes to bed, Doctor. How long has he to stay in bed?” Luke was over the moon. Now he could look after Craig properly.

“At least until Sunday, I think; Saturday afternoon at the earliest, but once you’re home you’ll soon find out that you’re not as well as you thought you were. Just take it easy for a while and give the arm a chance to heal, eh? I’ll get Sister to make you an appointment for my outpatients clinic so that I can keep an eye on the arm.”

“I will, Doctor, and Luke here will make sure of that.” He squeezed Luke’s hand again. He couldn’t wait to get back home and have Luke to himself again.

“Fine. I’ll sign the necessary paperwork and make sure that you have a supply of painkillers to last you for a week or so. If you need any more, just go to your GP. Good-bye, Mr. Gilmore, take care,” he said, as he shook Craig’s free hand. He turned and left the ward, looking back once to wave at them both.

“Luke, go and ‘phone my Dad and ask him to bring the car, love, and I can get out of here."

Luke went down to the hospital entrance and rang the Gilmores on his mobile. He asked Tom to bring the car, and a pair of trousers, ‘T’ shirt, and jacket for Craig as soon as they were able.

Babs was in a tizzy as she hunted for the things Luke had asked for. As soon as she found them she was downstairs in a flash, to find Tom waiting for her by the front door. He was as anxious as she to have his son home.

* * * *

They arrived home with Craig in the front seat, and Luke and Babs in the rear. Craig looked outside at his house and smiled. “It’s lovely to be home, Luke,” he whispered. He was, true to the doctor’s words, very tired and just wanted to go to bed. Tom stopped the car right in front of the house, while Luke helped Craig out, then parked it further up the road and walked back with Babs.

In the house, Craig had to sit for a minute before he could even think of walking upstairs. He felt so weak. He hadn’t expected to feel that bad. Still, if he took his time he’d be able to get upstairs and sink thankfully into their bed. Gingerly he got up and made his way to the stairs, with Luke right behind him. Then he started to ascend them, with Luke gently pushing him the way he’d done the night he’d drunk too much. Eventually they reached the top; Craig went into their bedroom and thankfully sat on the bed.

“Luke, I feel terrible...” he uttered. “Just help me get into bed, love, please.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart, the doctor said you’d feel weak. Come on, up you get, and I’ll take your clothes off.” He turned the duvet back as he spoke.

Craig did as he was told, and let Luke undress him. When he was down to his boxers and ’T’ shirt, he just rolled over and Luke pulled the duvet up over him; he was fast asleep. Luke could relax now: Craig was home.

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 55

 

Luke went back downstairs, content that his charge would probably sleep for a couple of hours after all his exertion. He wandered into the kitchen in time to say yes to a mug of coffee, as Babs was about to add boiling water to one for her and Tom. She’d got a mug out for Luke, but had been going to wait for him to come down. She hadn’t expected him so soon.

“’Ow is ‘e, love?” she asked.

“Sleeping like a baby, Mrs. Gilmore; he’s totally knackered, poor love,” replied Luke, as he took hold of the mug of coffee. They all sat at the table, sipping their coffee, and thinking, mostly about what might have happened if Luke hadn’t got home when he did. It was something none of them wanted to contemplate, especially Luke.

“What’ll we ‘ave for tea?” asked Babs, ever practical.

“How about takeaway? We can ask Craig what he wants when he wakes up,” offered Luke.

“No, Luke, I’ll go to the supermarket and get some food and cook for us all tonight,” Babs was adamant about it. She wanted to cook for her son.

After they’d finished their coffee, Babs and Tom left for the supermarket to purchase the food for the evening meal; Luke was left at home to care for Craig. He wandered around the house looking at the rooms. Apart from the missing TV and DVD player, plus the items off the shelves, everything appeared to be normal. ‘Mrs. Gilmore,’ he thought, ‘must have cleaned the house after forensics and CID finished with it. Luke decided to go upstairs and see how Craig was doing. He might be awake by now.

In the bedroom, he whispered Craig’s name, but there was no reaction. Then he called it again. Craig’s eyelids flickered but he didn’t open them. Luke decided to try a different tactic. He pulled his ‘T’ shirt off and removed his jeans. He walked around to his side of the bed, and slid quietly under the duvet and lay close to Craig. Luke draped his arm over Craig’s body, careful not to hurt his injured arm, and drew closer to him, until he could feel Craig’s body against his own. He’d longed for this while they were together in the hospital. In fact, he didn’t know how they’d managed without making love all that time. He could only put it down to the assault Craig had been subjected to, and to the anxiety he himself had felt when looking after him.

He kissed Craig gently on the lips -- gentle kisses not meant to awaken him -- just enough to remind Luke what he’d been missing. He gazed at Craig’s face: the pain and frown had disappeared, he now looked peaceful, and most of all, beautiful in Luke’s eyes. He stroked his face and then his hair. He wanted him so much. Luke was fully aroused, but Craig was sleeping the sleep of the dead now that he was at home, in their bed. Luke contented himself by pushing his body as close to Craig’s as he could, but then he too began to doze. He hadn’t really slept properly all the time he’d been at Craig’s side in the hospital.

“I love you, Craig,” he whispered as sleep overtook him.

* * * *

Craig’s eyes shot open: he was sweating, and he could hardly breathe. He could hear a noise downstairs. He tried to get out of bed, and found that an arm was stopping him.

“Luke...! Luke...!”

“Wha... what’s up, love?”

“There’s someone downstairs again!”

Luke listened and could hear the crinkle of plastic carrier bags; Craig’s Mum and dad were back from the supermarket.

“It’s okay, love, it’s just your Mum and dad.”

“What’re they doing here?” Craig wanted to know -- for the moment completely disoriented.

“They came down when you got stabbed, Craig.”

“Shit! I’d forgotten about that, Luke.”

There were beads of perspiration on Craig’s upper lip. As he wiped his hand across his mouth, his breathing was becoming more regular; he was finally remembering what had happened. Then he started to cry.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Tell me, please,” Luke pleaded.

“Luke, I don’t know if I’ll ever feel safe, living in this house again. Not after what happened,” he sniffed.

“Hey, come on, I’m with you now, love... shush...shush...“ Luke whispered, rocking Craig gently in his arms. “If you don’t want to stay here, maybe we could get a flat somewhere.”

“Would you mind, love? I really don’t think I can stay here, not now, even though they’ve got Carl locked up.” He clung to Luke, feeling totally stupid. A six-foot-two former rugby player, frightened to stay in his own house because of what had happened. It didn’t make sense, but, be that as it may, he desperately wanted to get as far away from this house as he could, taking Luke with him.

“Listen, love, I’ll have to go downstairs and see your parents; they’ll wonder where I am, but we’ll definitely talk about this later, okay?” Luke said, then giving Craig an extra cuddle, he kissed him, and slipped out of bed. He pulled his jeans on and dragged his ‘T’ shirt over his head.

“See you in a minute, love,” he whispered as he left the room to go downstairs. He was a bit upset about Craig, but he wouldn’t tell Craig’s parents.

“Hi there,” he said to the Gilmores.

“’Ello, Luke, ‘ow’s ‘e doin’? ‘As ‘e ‘ad a sleep yet?”

“Yes, he’s been to sleep. He’s just woken up. I’m going to take him up a mug of coffee. Do you two want one?”

“Yes please, love, my throat's parched,” Babs volunteered.

Luke busied himself making the coffees, as Babs put the shopping away.

“We’ve bought some steak for tea, to replace yours that we ate the other night. I’ll do oven chips and mushroom, will that do?”

“Excellent,” said Luke, “there should be some wine in the rack. Craig likes a glass. He’ll really feel at home then,” Luke continued, as he turned to go upstairs with Craig’s drink.

* * * *

Gina went straight to the side ward: Des and Reg had told her where Craig was. She stood stock still when she saw the newly made bed but with no occupant. Her heart was in her mouth. She’d heard that he was doing well, now he was gone. A passing nurse noticed her pale face.

“Are you alright, love?”

“No, I’m not! What’s happened to Craig Gilmore?” she demanded, not sure that she wanted to hear the answer or not.

“He went home earlier today,” she said. “The doctor was so pleased with his progress, that he allowed him to go home.”

“Home...! Home...! I’ll kill Ashton when I see him -- he never rang me!” She turned on her heel and charged away from the ward, out of the hospital, and back to her car

She unlocked it and climbed in, talking to herself as she did, about what she was going to do to Luke when she found him. She fastened her seat belt, switched on the engine, checked her mirror, and signalled her intention to move off.

“I’ll bloody kill him, giving me a fright like that,” she muttered as she drove towards Craig’s house.

When she arrived, she parked up and was about to get out when her mobile rang. She dragged it out of her huge handbag and checked to see who it was that was calling her: it was Luke.

“About bloody time too!” she roared into the receiver.

“What?” asked a flummoxed Luke.

“Well, go on, what were you going to say?” she demanded.

“Err... I was going to tell you that Craig’s out of hospital.”

“I know that, no thanks to you! I nearly had a heart attack when he wasn’t in the ward. How is he?” She was beginning to sound less annoyed by now.

“He’s fine; well, okay, but it’s taken a lot out of him.”

“Right, I’ll be there in two shakes of a lamb’s tail!” She cut him off, and slung her mobile back into her bag.

She opened her car door, climbed out, locked it, and walked up the path and rang the bell; then rang it again, not the most patient person at the best of times, now she needed to see her friend for herself.

Mr. Gilmore opened the door; Babs was in the kitchen.

“I’m Gina Gold, Craig’s old boss, and I’m here to kill Ashton!” she said, as she shot through the door.

Tom just stood there in amazement.

“Luke! Where are you?” she called.

“I’m here in the lounge!” he called back, as he walked to the door to meet her.

“I nearly had a heart attack back at the hospital. I thought... that... he’d... he’d...“ She couldn’t continue as she collapsed onto the sofa.

“Drink, Gina?” asked Luke, seeing the state she was in.

“Whiskey'll be fine... Oh shit, I’m in the car -- coffee will have to do, I suppose,” she replied.

Luke went to make her a mug, reaching up in the cupboard for the special coffee that he and Craig had bought especially for her. He made her drink and took it back to her.

“Shall I go and see if Craig is receiving visitors, Gina?”

“The state of you! Receiving visitors indeed! Go and see if the old tart is awake, then tell him I’m coming up to see him!”

Luke went upstairs again to see Craig. He’d finished his coffee and was lying down again.

“Who’s just come in, Luke?” he asked.

“Gina.”

“I thought I heard a commotion. On form as usual, I take it?”

“Definitely. She was ready to kill me because I hadn’t let her know that you’d left hospital. It seems she went to the ward and saw a freshly made bed, put two and two together and made five as per usual -- then raced over here. Anyway, she wants to come up and see you. Are you strong enough for Gina?” laughed Luke.

“Don’t think I’ve much option, do you? She wouldn’t take no for an answer anyway, would she? Just help me sit up properly, love. Shout down to her and let her come up.”

Luke went to the bedroom door, “Gina, you can come up now!” He then went to help him sit up and look presentable for his visitor.

Gina walked into the room and looked around her, then sat down on the chair that Luke had placed by the bed. He himself went and sat on the bed at the other side of Craig.

“How are you, Gina?” asked Craig.

“A damned sight better, now I know you’re alive, than I did at the hospital! Bloody Hell, I thought you’d departed for the ‘here-after’ without saying good-bye, you old queen!” She was laughing, but they could see that she’d had a shock.

“Sorry, Gina, it was my fault. After I’d sorted Craig out, I fell asleep too.”

“Really!” she said, her eyebrow raised. “I didn’t think he’d have the energy!”

“Gina!” Craig exclaimed.

“Well I know what I’d want, if I’d been parted from Adam, and it’s not a cup of tea!” she cackled.

They all laughed, glad to be together once again.

“As you can see, Gina, I’m well and truly in the land of the living.” Craig caught hold of Luke’s hand as he spoke.

“Gawd, are you two at it again?” she raised her eyes heavenward in mock horror.

“As a matter of fact, Gina, we haven’t been at it at all; not since before the assault,” said Luke.

“You’d better write to the Guinness Book of Records then. Four days without... that’s got to be a record for you two!” she grinned. She was so pleased to see Craig home once more.

They sat for a while, Gina bringing them up to speed with what was happening regarding Carl and his cronies. Carl was being held in the hospital wing of the prison for obvious reasons. He needed help with almost everything. The other two, Dan and Tom, were on remand in another prison. Bail had been refused. Goods from Craig’s house and the other two burglaries were found in Carl's house and Dan’s flat. Unfortunately, Craig’s TV was not found, so he’d have to lodge a claim with his insurers.

“I’ll do that for you tomorrow, if you like, love?”

“No, it’s okay, Luke, I’ll do it. Mind you, they might not be open until Monday now, but I can ‘phone on the off chance,” replied Craig, happy that he could be of some use.

“Do you want to see any of the coppers, Craig, or do you want a bit of peace and quiet with Luke here?”

“Well... you could ask Des and Reg to come over when they’ve finished their shift,” mentioned Craig.

“Des and Reg? Are you serious?”

“Well, Gina, we might know something that you don’t know...“

“Come on, tell all!” she interrupted.

“Luke, do you think we should?”

“Don’t know, Craig, but I suppose she needs to know. But maybe they should tell her themselves.”

“What...? What? For Christ sake, spit it out,” she ordered, then took a sip of her coffee.

“Just between us then, and because you’re their Ins...“

“Bloody Hell, Craig, get on with it...”

“I will, if you’ll stop interrupting!” Craig admonished. “It seems that Des and Reg are, well, how shall I put it...“

Gina, in the middle of another swig of her coffee, suddenly got the drift of what Craig was trying to say. She went to speak and swallow at the same time, and nearly choked. Luke jumped up and went round to slap her back.

“Bloody... Hell... Craig...! You mean that... Des and Reg... are...”

“Got it in one, Gina,” answered Craig.

“Bloody Hell,” she said almost to herself. "Des and Reg -- the mind boggles. Does anyone else know?”

“Not as far as we know,” said Luke, “except for Max.”

“Max! Max who?!” she snapped.

“He’s an orderly on the ward: brought tea around, that sort of thing. It seems that Des had picked up him up on a D&D charge outside a gay bar and he’d remembered Des; well you could hardly forget him, could you?” finished Luke.

“He even apologised to me for all the stick he’s given me in the past,” added Craig.

“Talk about The Conversion on the Road to Damascus! That’s a turn up for the books, and no mistake. Wait until I tell Adam...”

“Only Adam, Gina -- I don’t want you to tell anyone else. I wouldn’t like Des and Reg to think that we’d been talking about them behind their backs.” Craig was a little concerned.

“No... No... of course not.” She seemed to be miles away, and then back on form, she added, “What d’you take me for, Gilmore? I’m not a blabbermouth!” She glared at Craig and continued to drink her coffee.

They continued to chat for a while, until Babs came up to see if they wanted more coffee, which they did. While she was there, Babs asked Luke how he wanted his steak, as she would soon be grilling it.

“Steak! Oh, good boy,” Gina said.

Craig's Mum looked at Craig in desperation. She didn’t think that she had enough for an extra person; certainly not vegetables.

In unison, Craig and Luke said, “Do some frozen peas,” then they laughed.

Gina, hearing the words ‘peas’, looked up. “Peas...? Peas...? Oh very funny, you two. It’s okay, I’ll go home for dinner, don’t worry.”

“Certainly not, Gina,” Craig said, “Mam, you can make it go round, can’t you? I won’t be able to eat that much anyway.”

“I can do that, but what’s so funny about frozen peas?” she wanted to know.

“I’ll tell you later, Mam, okay?”

Babs trundled off out of the bedroom muttering, “Peas? Why peas?” to herself. The three occupants of the room were now laughing their heads off.

Eventually, when they’d calmed down, Craig said he’d like to go down for dinner. Luke wasn’t sure; the doctor had said that he should stay in bed. But Craig was having none of it. He wanted to get up, and get up he would. He was determined. Gina said she’d go to the loo and then downstairs while Luke helped Craig to get presentable. As soon as he heard her on the stairs, Luke put his arms around Craig and pulled him as close as he could.

“Craig, I’ve been dying to hold you, sweetheart,” he breathed into Craig’s neck.

“Same here, my love. I want to kiss you,” Craig said as he lifted Luke’s face so that he could look into his beautiful eyes.

Luke reached up so that his lips just touched Craig’s. Craig put his good arm around Luke and pulled him closer still, as he kissed him back. Then he deepened the kiss; his tongue flicking in and out of Luke’s mouth, as he made it clear how he felt about him. He was aroused; so was Luke. He wanted Luke, but because of the circumstances, they would have to wait until later. The kiss would have to do for now.

They broke away from each other, and Luke helped Craig out of bed. He pulled him close so that Craig could tell how he felt. They kissed long and hard.

“I want you, my love,” breathed Craig.

“Later, darling, later. I promise,” Luke replied, his head nestled against Craig’s chest.

They held each other for a few moments more, and then he helped Craig to the bathroom. Craig was still very weak, but he managed a bit better than in the hospital. He used the loo, had a wash, and cleaned his teeth. Back in their bedroom, Luke helped Craig -- after a brief rest for Craig to get his breath back -- into his jeans. Luke had decided on a white short-sleeved shirt. It would be easier for Craig to put that on rather than a ‘T’ shirt.

“Craig, you look lovely,” Luke said in admiration.

“Don’t look too bad yourself, sweetheart,” was Craig’s reply. Then he added, “Come on, let’s get going before Gina sends out a search party.”

They went downstairs slowly, then wandered into the lounge.

“Thank goodness, I thought I’d have to send out a search party...! What’re you two laughing at then? Come on, put me out of my misery!” demanded Gina.

“Didn’t we say that, eh, Luke?”

“Say what? So help me, Gilmore, if you weren’t so poorly, I’d thump you one!” she exclaimed.

“We knew you’d say that you were going to send out a search party -- we half expected the heavy mob to come flying in at any moment, didn’t we, Luke?”

“Very funny!” She curled her lip.

Mrs. Gilmore came in with knives and forks to start setting the table.

“Here you are, Mrs. Gilmore,” said Luke as he jumped to his feet. “I’ll do that,” he said, taking the cutlery off Craig’s Mum.

He had the table set in a jiffy, and went out to the kitchen for glasses and anything else that needed to go on the table.

“Craig, how are you -- really?” Gina asked Craig now she had him to herself.

Craig thought for a minute, and then said, “Well, physically, I’m getting there, but... Gina, I can’t live here anymore, not after what happened. Supposing it had been Luke! He’s much smaller than me, and he might have been killed! I feel stupid...” he said, as he wiped his hand over his mouth, showing he felt out of control again. “I mean, look at me; a bloody big, strapping fellow, and I’m scared shitless. I’ve got to move, Gina! It’ll have to be a flat on the first floor... somewhere I can feel safe... and I can’t go through all that aga...“ his voice trailed off.

“Hey, Craig, don’t apologise. You’d already had a beating at St. Hugh’s, and now another bang on the head. You’ll have to see the FME, you know? How’s the arm by the way?”

“Bloody sore, actually. The guy who did it must have been pretty strong. The knife went right in and glanced off the bone, but didn’t chip it thank God. It’ll be fine, soon enough; I’m not looking forward to seeing the FME though. I’ll have to arrange a new mortgage before then. I’ll phone the estate agent in the morning -- start the ball rolling; get the house valued...” He’d run out of steam now, and felt exhausted. Maybe I should have stayed in bed, he thought.

“Where do you want to live?”

“I don’t know. Probably between the two stations would be a good idea. Neither of us would have a long way to travel to work then.”

“Good idea,” replied Gina, thinking that Craig might not be able to work again. He was certainly displaying a very nervous disposition at the moment. Only time will tell, she thought. There’ll be compensation, of course, but how long that will take, God only knows! Then she realised that Craig was talking to her.

“Sorry, Craig, I was miles away.”

“Wasn’t important, Gina. Just me rambling...”

“Well ramble some more, sunshine! What did you say?”

“It’s just that should anything happen to me... Will you make sure that Luke gets everything he’s entitled to? I’ve made him my next of kin, and he must get everything a wife would get. Promise me, please, Gina!”

She went and sat beside him and put her arm around him. “You silly old tart! He’ll be pushing you in your wheelchair when you’re ninety years old, so shut up and stop being so maudlin!”

Luke came in at that moment; he’d opened the wine and had a bottle in one hand and the glasses in his other hand. He’d hesitated at the door as he’d heard them talking, and didn’t want to interrupt them. When he heard Gina go and sit by Craig, he walked in.

“Hoy, keep your hands off him, Gina, he’s mine!” Luke laughed, hoping to ease the sombre mood that seemed to pervade the whole lounge.

“Trust you to come in and spoil me fun, Ashton -- thought I had him then.” They all laughed; the sombre mood had now abated.

“Right, can you all sit down, tea’s ready!” shouted Babs from the doorway.

She carried two plates in, and set them before Craig and Gina. Luke jumped up and went to the kitchen to help carry the other plates in with Tom. Luke took one plate and a bowl of peas. Tom took the other two plates. Babs returned to the kitchen and carried a huge dish of chips back to the lounge.

At last they were all sat down and ready to eat. Luke poured the wine.

“See, Mam, there was enough steak to go round, and Gina loves peas, don’t you, Gina?” he laughed.

She glared at him, and then started laughing. Babs repeated her request to know why the word ‘peas’ raised such merriment. So between the three of them -- Luke, Craig, and Gina -- they told her about the ‘pea’ saga. They had Tom and Babs in stitches, giving a lovely atmosphere to the meal. It also took Craig’s mind off more morbid topics.

Craig was surprised to find that he’d eaten all his meal, and had enjoyed it. He even felt like having ice cream for dessert. Perhaps I’m beginning to come round after all, he thought to himself, as he put his knife and fork down on his empty plate.

“Mam, is there any ice cream left in the freezer?”

“I think so, Son. Is that what you want for afters?”

“Yes, I could murder a dish of ice cream, . What about you, Luke, Gina?”

“I’d like some, Craig, but you don’t have to ask Gina, do you?”

“Clever bugger, aren’t you, Ashton?” said Gina, who would kill for ice cream.

“What about you, Tom, do you want some, love?”

“Err... I think I’ll have cheese and biscuits, if it’s all the same to you. That Dolcellate looks good.”

“You mean there’s some left?” asked Luke; he loved it too.

“Certainly is, Luke; do you want some too?”

“No, I’ll stick with ice cream,” answered Luke.

When everyone had finished the main course, Luke collected the plates and took them into the kitchen. Babs followed, and between the two of them they sorted out the dessert. Luke put all the dishes containing the ice cream on a tray and headed back to the lounge, while Babs followed with Tom’s cheese and biscuits. They continued with their meal, chatting in between mouthfuls of ice cream. Luke kept the wine glasses topped up, except for Gina’s, as she was driving, and Craig's, because of his medication. He would be due some painkillers soon. He noticed that Craig was beginning to flag, and was looking really tired.

“Are you okay, love?” Luke asked.

“Yes... well a little tired, Luke, but it’s lovely being with everybody. When dinner’s finished though, I think I’ll go back to bed.”

“I think you’ve done bloody well, Craig. Your first time up after what you’ve been through!” stated Gina.

She made a mental note to make sure that she wrote down Craig’s wishes to make sure that Luke would be cared for if... She hoped that they would never have to be implemented, but knew that he was right to make his wishes known.

Babs rose from the table and went to put the kettle on. Luke once again collected the dirty dishes together, loaded the tray, and took it into the kitchen. Gina’s special coffee was still on the countertop, so Luke spooned some into a mug for her. He took the normal coffee out of the wall cupboard and spooned some into each of four other mugs that he’d got down. While he was doing this, Babs poured hot water over the dinner dishes and added some detergent.

“Leave those, Mrs. Gilmore, I’ll do them later. You go and sit down; you’ve done enough for tonight.”

Babs had to admit that she was knackered. ‘You get out of the habit of cooking for a family when you only cook for two most of the time,’ she had to admit to herself. She went back into the lounge and gratefully sat down on the sofa. The others had already moved to the softer chairs from the table.

“Luke, I’ll just have my coffee, then I’ll have to go to bed, sorry love.”

“It’s okay, I understand; I won’t be late up myself,” replied Luke.

Gina picked up on their conversation, and took the hint.

“I’ll have to get going myself; early start tomorrow. I’ll just finish my coffee then go outside for a fag, I know it’s anti social, Craig, I’m gasping for one,” she said as she rose from her seat, dragging her bag off the floor. She took herself off out of the lounge and made her way to the kitchen then out into the garden. She’d be sorry when Craig sold this house; she liked it. But she’d rather he be happy in a flat, and feel safe, than unhappy in this house.

Back indoors, she finished her coffee and went to the bathroom. In the lounge, she collected her stuff together ready to take her leave.

“Thanks for a lovely meal, Mrs. Gilmore, and it’s been nice to meet you both,” she said to Craig’s Mum and Dad, as she made her way out into the hallway.

Luke and Craig followed her to the door. She kissed Craig, and Luke, then left. She winked at Craig and mouthed, "I won’t forget." He was only able to give a weak smile in return. He was running on empty now and just had to go to bed. She waved to them as she drove away.

“Luke, I’ll have to go to bed now. I need to lie down, love.”

“Right you are, sweetheart,” said Luke, adding, “Do you want me to come up with you now?”

“Please, Luke. If I don’t lie down soon, I’ll collapse in a heap.”

“I’ll just tell your Mum and Dad, and then I’ll be with you. Hold on, love.”

He told the Gilmores what was happening, and went back to help Craig upstairs.

“Oh you poor love, come here,” he said to Craig. Craig was sat on the bed, looking very sorry for himself, and Luke sat down beside him. He turned into Luke’s welcoming arms and burst into tears.

“What’s up, love?” asked Luke gently.

“I don’t know... I just feel... so... so... bloody useless, and... helpless...” he managed to say between sobs.

“Come on, love, let me get you in bed.”

“I haven’t the energy.” Craig tried to be more jovial.

“I’ll take a rain check on that, and I’ll see you later,” whispered Luke as he helped Craig off with his shirt.

He gasped when he saw Craig’s body. The bruising from the fall had well and truly come out, and now he was black and blue down his right side. Luke touched it gently, and bent down to kiss the bruising, to make it better like his Mum used to do for him -- his Mum! He hadn’t told his Mum, or Michael and Peter. He decided to ‘phone them as soon as Craig was settled. He helped Craig take off his jeans, and then he guided him to the bathroom.

Back in the bedroom, Luke folded the duvet down, and Craig sank gratefully onto the bed once more. He lay down and Luke pulled the duvet back up and tucked it under Craig’s chin. He sat on the bed, stroking Craig’s hair, and talking to him until he fell asleep. He kissed Craig briefly on the lips, and left the room.

As he went downstairs, he pulled his mobile out of his pocket. As he got to the bottom, he retrieved his mum's landline number from the address book, and pressed call. Michael answered.

“Michael, Craig’s been stabbed... It’s okay, Mike, he’s back home. I’ve been at the hospital with him since it happened and I haven’t had chance to ‘phone anyone, so don’t be upset that I didn’t call you... Yes, both of you... Come tomorrow, if you'd like, but don’t worry if he seems a bit quiet, okay?” He cancelled the call after a quick farewell, and went into the lounge.

“’S ‘e okay, Luke? ’E looked really tired, poor lamb,” asked Babs.

“Yes, he’s asleep. Probably did too much. You know what he’s like, don’t you?”

“Only too well,” said Tom. “’E’s always been a stubborn bugger.”

“Tom!”

“Well ‘e ‘as, Babs! That’s no bad thing: ‘es ‘ad to fight for everything ’es got, so it’s just as well ‘es so stubborn,” said Tom, qualifying his previous statement.

Luke went into the kitchen and washed all the dishes, as he’d promised he would, but he was anxious to get back upstairs to Craig. He wanted to hold him and keep him safe until morning.

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 56

 

Saturday dawned, but Luke and Craig didn’t see the light of day until after ten o’clock. Even then, Craig was only half awake. Luke got up and pulled on his ’T’ shirt and jeans, and then he went down to the kitchen. Babs and Tom were in the garden, checking to see if there was anything they could do. Luke popped his head out of the door and asked them if they’d like a cuppa. They did, so he went in and put the kettle on.

While Luke was downstairs, Craig sat up in bed and looked in the drawer of his bedside cabinet. He found his old address book -- the new one was downstairs by the ‘phone -- and looked up the number of the Estate Agent through whom he’d bought his house.

“Good morning, I bought my house through you about nine months ago," Craig said, giving his name and address to the receptionist. "I’d like you to send someone to value it please... I’d like to sell it and buy a flat... How soon can you send somebody round...? This afternoon, are you sure...? Oh, right, a cancellation. I’ll be here all afternoon, that won’t be a problem. Could you also give him a list of available flats for me, as I can’t get out just at the moment. I’m looking to move as soon as possible... Thank you very much for your help.”

Great, he thought to himself, that’s started the ball rolling. He felt better already. He couldn’t wait to get out of the house. He’d go tomorrow if he could.

“Hi, sweetheart, how are you now that you’re you’ve woken up properly?”

“Luke, I’ve started the ball rolling. I’ve rung the Estate Agent and they’re sending someone over this afternoon to value the place. You meant it, didn’t you, this morning? You don’t mind moving, do you?”

“Craig, sweetheart, I don’t care where we live as long as we’re together. But if we’re buying a flat, can we buy it together?”

“Luke you don’t earn as much as me, how can you afford it, love?”

“I don’t know, I just want it to be in joint names so we can feel even more of a couple.”

“Luke, I’d put it in joint names anyway. If anything were to happen to me, I’d want you to know that you’ll still have a roof over your head. If you couldn’t afford the mortgage, at least you could buy something smaller, or in a different area. I can’t bear the thought of you having nowhere to live, sweetheart.” Craig reached out to Luke -- with his good arm -- and pulled him onto the bed.

Luke sat on the bed, then putting his legs up, he moved closer to Craig’s side. Luke reached over and kissed him softly, then more demandingly as he draped his arms around Craig and stroked his back. Luke was close enough to feel his lover’s heart begin to beat faster. He pulled away so he could look at Craig.

“Craig, I love you,” breathed Luke.

“Luke, I want you, I need you, sweetheart,” was Craig’s reply, as he shifted down the bed taking Luke with him.

“Craig, I’ve still got my clothes on.”

“Not for long, boyo,” whispered Craig as he started to undo Luke’s jeans.

Luke moaned as Craig undid the zip; it had been a long time, and he needed Craig as much as Craig needed him. Luke dragged his ‘T’ shirt off and wriggled out of his jeans, then removed Craig’s boxers. They lay together -- naked apart from their gold chains -- skin against skin, and then they started to kiss passionately, their hands caressing, and stroking one another. Luke broke away and sat up so that he could look at Craig. He gazed at Craig’s body, still black and blue but starting to turn yellow. Craig was now fully erect, and Luke couldn’t get enough of him. He leant over and kissed Craig’s lips gently, then moved to his neck, his chest, his abdomen, his groin, kissing and stroking as he went. Craig was groaning and gasping at the way Luke was making him feel. Luke was being gentle and caring with his lover, because he didn’t want to hurt him. Craig, wanting Luke with every fibre of his being, was using his good arm to caress Luke at the same time.

“Luke... Oh God, Luke... I love you, I adore you, and I want you...“ His voice trailed off as Luke lay down again and pushed himself into Craig’s body.

They kissed hungrily; their tongues in each other’s mouth as their passion overtook them. They tried not to shout too loudly with Craig’s parents downstairs, but the feeling, as they climaxed one after the other, was exquisite. They lay smiling at one another, both sweaty, and at that moment, without a care in the world. Craig stroked Luke’s face, taking everything in with his eyes, as if he’d never seen Luke before.

“Luke, that was so beautiful.”

“It was fantastic, Craig,” Luke said as he kissed his lover again. “I think we need a shower, don’t you? But what are we going to do about your arm?” Luke asked. “I know, I’ll go and get a polythene bag and wrap it around the arm and just make sure that it doesn’t get wet. If we keep it out of the water, it should be okay.” Luke laughed.

“Well, how am I going to get washed then, smartarse?

“I’ll have to wash you, won’t I?” grinned Luke.

Craig raised his eyebrow. “Are you going downstairs like that?” Craig said nodding at Luke’s naked form.

“I’ll get cleaned up and put your robe on, Gilmore, then I’ll go and tell your parents that I’m going to help you get a shower. See, I do have some brains.” He jumped out of bed as he spoke, then headed for the bathroom to wipe away the effects of their lovemaking.

He trundled downstairs in Craig’s robe that was far too big for him. He had to pick it up so that he didn’t trip up. Babs and Tom were still outside in the garden, trying to smarten things up. Craig wasn’t much of a gardener, but tried to keep things tidy.

“I’m just going to help Craig have a shower. I’ll be down again soon,” Luke shouted to them from the kitchen doorway.

Craig’s mum looked up and had to stop herself from laughing at the sight of the slight young man in her son’s bathrobe.

“Okay, Luke,” she spluttered.

Luke shot back inside before she could say any more. He found a supermarket carrier in a drawer and went back up to Craig. He’d gone to the bathroom by himself; he’d used the loo, cleaned his teeth, and was now waiting for Luke. As Luke entered the room, he held his arms open for Luke to walk into. Clasping Craig around the waist, Luke rested his head against his chest. Craig undid the belt of the robe, and pushed it off Luke’s shoulders. Then he pulled his naked body close.

“Bloody Hell, Gilmore, Craig Junior’s getting a lot of exercise this morning, isn’t he? It’s shower time, come on!”

“Yes, I know it’s shower time,” said Craig, in that seductive voice that Luke adored, and raised his eyebrow too.

Luke was lost, and was as ready to make love again as was Craig. He quickly turned on the shower, and after another hug, they stepped into it. Careful to try and keep Craig’s arm out of the water, they made love again: the water cascading over their bodies, taking away the sweat they were working up, in their desire to please one another.

After Luke had helped Craig with his shower, they both stepped out and Luke wrapped a large fluffy towel round Craig’s waist. After wrapping one around his own, they walked back to their room.

It was now lunchtime and they hadn’t even drunk the coffee that Luke had brought nearly two hours earlier. Luke went and threw the contents of the two mugs down the toilet and flushed. No point in spelling things out to Craig’s parents.

Downstairs, Babs had made sandwiches, and had two mugs ready to make drinks for them. Craig was looking a lot better; His eyes are twinkling, thought Babs. She was no fool, and had a good idea why his eyes were sparkling. She only had to look at Luke’s eyes to confirm her suspicions. The four of them sat at the kitchen table and started to eat their lunch.

“Luke, can you go to the supermarket this afternoon, to do the main shop, instead of tomorrow, while Mam and Dad are still here?” asked Craig.

“Yes, of course I can, love,” replied Luke, as he realised that Craig didn’t want to be left alone tomorrow of all days, the day they normally did the main shopping for the week.

“Mam, I’ve got the Estate Agents coming this afternoon to value the house. We’re selling up and moving to a flat.” He felt that he should warn his parents.

“My mum and brother might be coming around this afternoon too,” volunteered Luke.

“Craig, why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’ll have to dust an’ vacuum before they get ‘ere!”

“Don’t worry, Mam, it’ll be okay.”

“You want to sell it, don’t you, quickly, I expect?” she stated.

”Well, if you put it like that, Mam but don’t go mad and tire yourself out.”

“You know your mam, Craig, it’ll be fit for a prince to visit once she’s finished,” Tom added.

Actually, Craig was quite grateful. The sooner he sold it the better. He knew that the prices of similar properties had soared, so he was hoping for as much as he could get to put down on a flat. Hopefully, the Estate Agent would be able to bring some prospective properties for them to look over at their leisure. Babs left the table to collect the polish, a duster, and vacuum cleaner. The sooner she got started, the sooner she’d finish.

“I’ll just go and tidy our room, Mrs. Gilmore, and then I’ll make a list of the shopping I need. Is there anything in particular that you’d like for dinner this evening? I’ll be doing the cooking.”

“Luke, can’t we have takeaway? It’s Saturday,” enquired Craig.

“I don’t think so, love; Mum, Mike, and Peter might still be here at dinner time, so we’ll have to ask them to stay. How about chicken? I can get a large one.”

“Fine, love, you get what you think, but don’t forget to get a Black Forest gateaux for dessert. You know that the lads like it,” Craig laughed.

Luke went upstairs and sorted out their bedroom, and left it tidy for when Babs went in to polish and vacuum. He went back downstairs and grabbed a pen and paper to make out the shopping list. When he’d finished, he shoved the list in his pocket, grabbed his car keys, and after kissing Craig on the cheek, Luke left to go and do the shopping, content in the knowledge that Craig was safe with his mum and dad.

Craig sat in the lounge watching the TV brought down from upstairs. They hadn’t been on to the Insurance Company yet; he would ‘phone them first thing on Monday morning. Tom was in the back garden making things look presentable, and Babs was like a Whirling Dervish with the polish and vacuum. She finished upstairs, and then she started on the lounge, working around Craig. He got up and went into the kitchen, and put the kettle on. His mum would be gasping by the time she’d finished. He got the mugs down, one at a time, and began spooning coffee into them, leaving them ready for when she’d finished. Just doing that had tired him out. He had to sit down.

His mum [RH1]finished the vacuuming, and went straight into the kitchen after putting all the equipment away. When she saw what Craig had done, she poured the now boiled water into the mugs, and took one in to Craig. He was fast asleep on the sofa. She put it down on the coffee table and left the room.

Sometime later there was a knock on the front door, then the bell was rung. Babs went to open it and a strange man stood there.

“Mrs. Gilmore! Good afternoon, I’ve come to value your house.”

“Oh! It’s not me that’s sellin’, it’s my son’s house. Please come in, ‘e’s expectin’ you.” Babs stood aside so he could enter. “I’ll just go and wake ‘im up, ‘e’s not too well at present.” She left the man in the hall. ‘No doubt ‘e’d like to look around without me breathin’ down ‘is neck,’ she thought, as she went to wake Craig.

Craig stirred as she entered the room, and dragged himself into a sitting position.

“Mam?”

“Craig, the man from the Estate Agent’s ‘ere, love. Shall I send ‘im in?”

“Yes please, Mam.”

Babs went back to the hall and ushered the gentleman into the lounge. Craig stood up.

“Mr. Gilmore, I’m Graham Palmer. I’ve come to value your property. Is it alright if I take a look around?”

“Certainly, Mr. Palmer, please feel free and take your time. Would you like a cup of tea? Coffee?”

“Not just now; maybe after I’ve finished if that’s okay with you. Then I can discuss with you your requirements. I’ll leave you these to look at while I do the survey.” He handed a sheaf of papers to Craig, and left the room.

Craig sat down again, the papers in his hand, and started to look through them.

While Mr. Palmer made his way around the house from room to room, Craig inspected some of the flats available for sale. He looked at them all, then started again. He laid them out on the table, making it easier for him to separate the 'No’s from the 'Possible', and the ones he really would like. Finally, he sorted them down to three: all very nice flats that he’d like to show Luke.

Mr. Palmer came back into the lounge, and sat down when Craig invited him to do so.

“Will you have that coffee now, Mr. Palmer?”

“Yes please, Mr. Gilmore: white, no sugar,” he replied.

Craig got up and went into the kitchen. His mum was there, and sent him back with a flea in his ear for not calling her. He went back into the lounge, smiled at Mr. Palmer, and sat down.

“My mother is going to make it. She seems to think I’ve lost the use of both my arms... you know what mothers are like.”

“Yes, my mother’s just the same. How did you hurt your arm, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I got on the wrong side of someone who wished me ill, I’m a policeman...“ Craig decided to leave it at that. It was him that Carl had been after, not the house in particular. He had only wanted to harm Craig by taking his possessions, not harm him physically.

“I understand," replied the Agent. Then his voice changed as he got down to business. "Mr. Gilmore, I’ll send you a confirmation letter showing the value of your property. It isn’t very old and you should get a good price for it. In fact, I do know that we have a gentleman on our books that is interested in a property such as yours. He’s just returned from the Far East, and he’s desperate for something as soon as possible. He’s a cash buyer, so there’s no chain[RH2].”

“What time-scale are we talking about, Mr. Palmer?” asked Craig.

“He’s looking to move in by the end of next month.”

“The end of next month... that soon?” exclaimed Craig. “You can’t get the searches and paperwork done in that time, surely?”

“With a cash buyer there’s nothing to check, other than to confirm with the buyer’s bank that he has sufficient funds. Everything else we can push through, if we really want to. I can make an appointment to view, if you’d like me to?”

“Fine, if you think that he’ll like it. Please go ahead.”

“I’ll just be a minute,” he said as he rose from his seat. “I’ll just do this outside, I think: more professional, you know?”

“Yes... yes, of course... you go ahead,” murmured Craig, as Mr. Palmer walked out of the room.

Craig was gob-smacked that things were moving so quickly. He wiped his hand over his lips, wondering what Luke would think; more importantly how could they condense the contents of this house into a flat? They would have to get rid of, or sell, a lot of their stuff. There was always the question, too, of how long it would take for them to find a flat that they both liked. Craig had the specs of three in front of him, but it didn’t follow that Luke would like any of them.

Mr. Palmer walked back in the room, his mobile still at his ear. “Mr. Gilmore, would it be possible for Mr. Parr to call this afternoon to view the property?”

“Today...? That soon...? Err... yes, I suppose so. Yes! It’ll be convenient,” he said, now anxious to get things cracking.

The Estate Agent told Mr. Parr that today would be fine. Then he ended the call.

Whilst he was drinking his coffee, he noticed that Craig had put three sheets of paper on one side.

“Seen something you like, have you, Mr. Gilmore?" He nodded to the papers.

“Yes I have, but I have to show my partner first,” Craig answered, then pointed to one in particular. “I like the look of this one, but wonder what the catch is: its ten grand cheaper than the others of the same specification. Why is that?”

Mr. Palmer looked at the sheet that Craig handed to him.

“Ah... yes... the reason why it’s so much cheaper is because it was a show flat. Prospective buyers have walked through it over the last eighteen months. So it’s not exactly new, and will probably need decorating, therefore the building company are prepared to let it go cheaper. After all, having it there has helped to sell the other flats. Every other flat in the building has been sold.”

“I see. Strange that they used a first floor flat as a show flat, don’t you think?”

“Not so strange really. Some people spend the weekend going to show houses and flats, to pick up ideas. If a show place is on the first floor, they don’t often bother going up the stairs. They just want a quick in and out, without being bothered.” Mr Palmer smiled at him. “Would you mind it not being new?”

“No, of course not. If we like it, that won’t matter. I’ll show it to Luke when he gets back.”

Mr. Palmer raised his eyebrow. He hadn’t realised that Craig’s partner was a man. That, as far as he was concerned, wasn’t a problem.

“I should also tell you that the builders are leaving the carpet and curtain in the flat, as they can’t be returned to the furniture store that furnished the show flat. Jenkins are also prepared to sell any of the furniture still there to the new buyer at a price to the buyer of cost price plus ten percent. That is a very good deal, if you need anything,” ventured Mr. Palmer, giving Craig food for thought.

Having finished his coffee, Palmer collected his belongings together and rose to go, saying, “I’ll get that confirmation letter giving you the estimated price in the post on Monday, Mr. Gilmore. I’m sure we can help you find the property that you and your partner require.” He shook hands with Craig and walked to the door.

Craig got up and showed him to the front door, and just as he was about to open it, the doorbell rang. Craig opened it to be greeted by Jenny, Michael, and Peter.

“Hi there. Go through and I’ll be with you in a minute,” Craig said to them, standing aside to let them past.

They trooped past and entered the lounge. Craig said good-bye to Palmer. He watched him walk down the path. Palmer was tall, with dark hair, not unlike Martin Kemp. Craig closed the door and went back to the lounge, shouting for his mum to join them.

In the lounge, Jenny was sitting in an armchair, and the two lads were on the sofa.

“How are you, Craig?” Jenny wanted to know.

“Oh... you know... not too bad really; the arm's still bloody sore though.” It was still in a sling; after all, it was only a week since he’d been stabbed. “How are you three? How’s the flat coming on, Michael, Peter?" As Craig spoke, his mum entered the lounge. Peter, and then Michael, stood up.

Craig made the introductions; Mike and Peter shook her hand, and Jenny smiled and said “Hello.” Craig’s mum offered them a drink, which they accepted. Jenny got up and followed Babs into the kitchen for mother talk, and to help make the coffee and tea. Craig was left to have a chat with the lads.

Michael and Peter were in the flat next door to Jenny, and were enjoying every minute of it. They thanked Craig for letting them have his old TV, and asked him what had happened. They sat there open mouthed, while Craig re-counted to them what had happened to him that Sunday.

“What are you going to do?” Michael wanted to know.

“Move from here, that’s for sure,” replied Craig. “I’ve set the ball rolling, and I’ve got some flats to look at.” He showed them the property sheets he’d kept for Luke to see. “The only problem is that there’s a gentleman wanting a property like ours, but he wants to move in by the end of next month. I can’t see us finding somewhere in that short a time, so, if he wants this house we may have to rent something to tide us over.”

Peter whispered something to Michael. “Craig, if that happens, you and Luke can always come and stay with us, or we can move in with Mum for a while, if you don’t fancy sharing,” said Michael.

“That’s very kind of you, Michael. Takes a lot of the pressure off, I can tell you. We can talk to Luke about it when he gets back.” Craig was feeling relieved to say the least.

Jenny and Babs chose that moment to bring the drinks in. Babs had the drinks on a tray; Jenny was holding a plate of biscuits and some side plates. Babs doled the drinks out and Jenny handed round the biscuits.

They all sat around chatting for a while. Craig told his mum about Michael's kind offer, should he and Luke have to leave in a hurry. Michael explained to his mum what he’d arranged with Craig. There were smiles all round. Everything seems to be working out quite well, Craig thought.

Luke arrived back with the shopping and went straight to the kitchen. He could hear his mum talking and he smiled. He put everything away, and as he was about to go into the lounge, Tom came in from the back garden.

“Come and meet my mum, Mr. Gilmore,” Luke offered.

“I’ll just wash my ‘ands, Luke, an’ follow you in, okay?”

Luke entered the lounge and gave his mum a hug, said hello to his brother and Peter, and then sat on the arm of Craig’s chair, draping his arm across his shoulders.

“Hi, love,” he said, bending over to kiss him on the cheek. “How are you feeling?”

Craig brought him up to speed with the afternoon’s events, and handed him the sheets containing the details of the three flats. Tom came in and handed Luke a mug of coffee.

“I thought you might like a cuppa after all that shoppin’, Son.”

“Thanks, Mr. Gilmore, much appreciated. Mum are you staying for dinn... tea?" Luke said, correcting himself and saying tea instead of dinner.

“Well, if you’ve got enough love, that would be lovely; wouldn’t it, boys?”

The boys nodded. They enjoyed being in Luke and Craig’s company, and were just about to say so when the doorbell rang again.

“I’ll go, Craig. Do you think it’ll be that guy, Parr, that you said was going to call?" Luke asked. Craig shrugged.

Luke opened the door to find a very pregnant lady and a gentleman standing there.

“Hello. I’m Martin Parr, and this is my wife, Janet. We have an appointment to view the house. Is it convenient for us to have a look round now?”

“Yes, of course it is, please come in.” Luke ushered them into the hallway.

“Craig, Mr. and Mrs. Parr are here to see the house,” Luke called from the hallway.

Craig got off his chair and wandered into the hall.

“Good afternoon, I’m Craig, and this is Luke, my partner." Without giving them time to say anything, Craig continued, “Where would you like to start, upstairs or down here?”

They elected to go upstairs first, and work their way back down again. Craig led them to the stairs and indicated that they should go up first. In the lounge, Babs and Jenny collected the dirty dishes and flew into the kitchen. They washed and dried the dishes and any others they could find, putting them all away and wiping down the surfaces when they’d finished. They put out a fresh tea towel and hand towel, throwing the dirty ones into the washing machine. After a quick look round, and deciding that they had done all they could, they went back to the lounge.

Luke waited anxiously for them to come back downstairs again, to look at the lounge. Michael and Peter decided to go to the off licence to pick up a bottle of wine as their contribution to the meal, leaving Babs, Tom, and Jenny to have a chat and await the return of the prospective buyers. They eventually heard voices as the Parrs and Craig started to come downstairs. Craig pushed open the lounge door and ushered them in.

“This is my Mam and Dad; Luke, who you’ve already met; and his Mum. Can we get you a cup of tea or coffee?”

“No, thank you, we’re going out for a meal after we’ve been here. How do you do, everyone; nice to meet you all,” said Marin Parr. His wife smiled in their direction.

The Parrs had a good look around the lounge, asking questions and nodding at the answers. The three older people could see that they liked the house, but they didn’t want to interfere so they said nothing. Finished with the lounge, they made their way to the kitchen, led by Craig. If he noticed that it was a lot tidier than when he’d last seen it, it didn’t show in his face. Janet Parr had a good look at the cupboards, checked that there was room for a washing machine and fridge/freezer and tumble dryer. Craig had all these labour saving devices so that wasn’t a problem. Then he took them outside to the back garden. Craig’s dad had tidied the flowerbeds up and removed anything that wasn’t necessary. The patio was clear too. The Parrs smiled at one another and Janet nodded her head slightly.

“Mr. Gilmore, we’d like to put an offer in for the house on condition that we are able to move in by the end of next month. As you can see, my wife is expecting our first child, and we want to be in our own home before the baby is born, if at all possible. What price are you asking?"

Craig told them, and Martin Parr considered it for a moment, and then said, “I’ll pay you two thousand pound more, if you’ll vacate by the end of next month.”

Craig couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Two thousand more to get them out by next month! “Do you mind me asking why you have to have this house in particular?”

“Not at all. My wife’s mother lives just around the corner, and she is eager to help out with the baby, especially when Janet goes back to work; she’s a doctor, and the practice is very near here too. So you see, your house is in the right place at the right time. Will you think about it and let us know, please? Here is my card.”

Craig took the card from him and said that he would, indeed, think about it. “Luke and I will discuss it this evening I can assure you.”

“Thanks for showing us around, Mr. Gilmore. We must be going now; we’re meeting friends for dinner. I look forward to hearing from you as soon as you and your partner have had chance to think about things.”

Craig took them to the front door and showed them out after shaking hands with them both. Craig watched them walk back to their car. Mr. Parr opened the passenger door and helped his wife gently into her seat, kissed her on the cheek, and walked around to the driver’s side. He slid behind the wheel and closed his door. When they were ready to drive away, they did so slowly, waving to Craig at the same time. Craig went back in closing the door behind him, and wandered back into the lounge.

“Well, what did they think? Did they like it? Do they want it?” The question came tumbling out.

“Wasn’t what they wanted really,“ said Craig, trying to keep his face straight.

“Not what they wanted indeed! What did they want, for heavens sake?” asked Babs, getting her gander up at the thought of all her hard work not being appreciated.

“Never mind, love, there’ll be other buyers. It’ll give us time to get our things sorted...“ Luke could see a flickering of a smile hover on Craig’s lips.

“Gilmore! Come on, come clean, what did they really say?”

“Oh, Luke, they loved it! They’ve even offered me two grand more if we’ll vacate by the end of next month...” He was so excited he could hardly contain himself. He’d expected it to take months, if not longer, before anyone even came to look at it, never mind say that they wanted it.

Luke jumped up and hugged him; Babs did likewise. Jenny wasn’t sure, but in the end she did the same. Tom got up and patted his son on the shoulder. “I’m pleased for you, boyo,” he said, as his eyes misted over slightly.

The doorbell went again. Babs jumped up to answer it, and let the boys back in with their bottle of wine. They’d bought a litre bottle, as they weren’t sure how much everyone would drink, nor were they sure how they were getting home that night: whether by taxi or driven home by Luke.

“They’ve sold it,” cried Jenny as soon as she saw them.

“Already!" exclaimed an astonished Michael.

Then Peter added, “That’s wonderful; when do you have to vacate?”

“End of next month, like I said before,” answered Craig.

“Wowee, that’s something to celebrate. Shall we come and help you get tea ready, Luke?” asked Michael.

“Err... yes, okay, if you don’t mind,” murmured Luke, as he made his way to the kitchen. Craig followed him.

“Luke, are you okay with the idea of us moving next month? Is it too soon for you? If it is, I can ‘phone him and say sorry but we can’t. Look at me, Luke, please,” Craig begged, as Luke kept his face turned the other way.

Craig reached out his hand and touched his chin and gently turned Luke’s face toward him. Luke’s eyes were full of unshed tears, yet he was smiling.

“What is it, my love? Come here. Let me hold you, sweetheart.” Craig opened his arms and Luke buried his head in Craig’s chest. Then wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked up at Craig.

“I’m so pleased for you, love; I thought we’d have to wait ages for someone to buy the house. I hated the idea of you being upset because we had to stay here. I couldn’t be happier.”

The boys walked in; Craig let go of Luke and moved away. He stood watching as Luke busied himself getting the chicken and the vegetables out of the ‘fridge.

“Craig, you go in the lounge and rest, love. You’ve been overdoing it a bit today. Mike and Peter are going to help, aren’t you, lads?”

“We certainly are. You go and sit down, Craig. You’ve sold the house, so your work’s finished for the day. Go on!” the three of them shouted in unison.

Craig gave Luke a quick kiss, and did as he was told. If the truth be told, he was now exhausted. ”Luke, I think I’ll go and have a lie down until dinner; do you mind, love?”

“No, I think you deserve it. Do you want me to come up with you?” Luke asked. Craig nodded.

“Michael, I won’t be a minute; the veggie knife and potato peeler are in the drawer under the draining board. I’ll sort the chicken out when I come back down. Have a glass of wine while you’re doing it -- makes it a much more enjoyable job.” Luke laughed, as he left the kitchen and followed Craig.

Upstairs in the bedroom, Craig grabbed Luke with his good arm, and pulled Luke close.

“Luke, I can’t believe that we’ve sold the house already. I’ll ‘phone Mr. Parr later and accept his offer. It would be churlish not to, wouldn’t it?” Craig whispered into Luke’s hair, as Luke put his arms around Craig’s waist. “But what if we don’t find something for months? We can’t expect Michael and Peter to either put up with us, or stay at your mum’s for ages, can we?”

“Craig, we’ll soon find something, I’m sure we will,” murmured Luke.

Craig broke away, suddenly remembering the papers.   
“Did you have time to look at those flats I showed you, Luke? No, of course you didn’t: the Parrs arrived before I had chance to look at them with you! Luke, when you go back downstairs, have a look at them, and then we can talk about them tonight when we go to bed.”

“Okay, love, but I have to get the chicken sorted first. I can have a look while it’s cooking, then I’ll look forward to talking to you about them later,” Luke said, with a glint in his eye, as he reached up and kissed his lover. “Come on, Gilmore, let’s get you in bed. It’s sleepy-bye time for you; for a couple of hours anyway.”

Luke pulled the duvet down and Craig sat down on the bed. He hadn’t realised how tired he was. Luke helped him undress; Craig lay down and curled up, thankful to be in bed at last. Luke pulled the duvet up, kissed his cheek, and left the bedroom. Craig was asleep before Luke had even left the room.

Back in the kitchen, Luke poured himself a glass of wine and set about preparing the chicken, after he’d switched the oven on to heat up. Michael and Peter had finished the vegetables and had put them to rinse in the sink, and were about to top up their wine glasses.

“Is he okay, Luke?” asked Michael.

“Yes, he’s just done too much today. He only came out yesterday, but you know what he’s like. Still, he’s asleep now, and I think he’ll be more relaxed now that he knows the house has been sold. I just hope the Parrs don’t renege on it. He’d be devastated if they did, I think. Don’t say anything to Mum, or Mrs. Gilmore, but Craig’s terrified of staying here alone. He hasn’t said as such, but I know how he feels. One of the first things he said when he got back from the hospital was that he wants to move. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be off on compassionate leave, and I dread the thought of leaving him here on his own,” Luke continued, preparing the chicken, and then, putting it in a roasting tin, he placed it in the oven.

“Luke, Craig won’t have to stay alone: me and Peter will come and stay with him while you’re at work. You don’t have to worry about him. We can help him to start packing, if you like?”

“Thanks, Michael, are you sure you don’t mind?” Luke was amazed at how caring Michael had become since meeting Peter. It would certainly be a load off his mind knowing that he could go back to work and not have to worry about Craig, more than he would do anyway.

“Come on you two, let’s get the table set, and the glasses put out. Bring the wine with you, Peter,” said Luke as they marched back to the lounge and started to lay the table.

“Wine, anybody?“ asked Peter, now out of his shell and feeling quite at home, as he began to pour some into the glasses and then handed them around. “Michael, I think we should get some more, don’t you? Let’s go and get it now, before the meal is ready.” The two of them left the house together, happy to be able to do something to help.

In the lounge, the two women were excited about the house sale. Babs thought that they might come over again, to help with the removal, and Jenny agreed that they, the parents, would definitely be needed. Tom raised his eyes heavenwards. He knew Craig only too well, and that was the last thing he’d want; the two mums fussing about on moving day. He wouldn’t say anything now, but he’d have a word with Babs when they got back to Wales.

The meal was about ready to be dished up, so Luke went upstairs to waken Craig. He was still asleep, so Luke lay on the bed beside him and kissed his cheek, then his lips. Luke deepened the kiss, causing Craig to gasp. He thought he was suffocating. His eyes shot open, and when he realised what was happening, he responded to Luke’s kiss, trying to pull Luke close with his good arm. But Luke was on top of the bed and fully clothed, and the pair of them started to giggle.

“Come on, Craig, dinner’s ready. Are you coming down, or do you want it up here?”

“I want it up here,” Craig said, raising his eyebrow. “But not dinner.”

“Come on, Gilmore, you’ve got guests downstairs; are you coming, or...“ Luke broke off as Craig began to laugh. Craig was definitely in a funny mood, and everything that Luke thought about saying, he knew that Craig would see the double meaning of, which of course set him off laughing too.

“Downstairs in ten, okay?” laughed Luke as he scrambled off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. He knew that if he stayed there any longer, he’d be in bed like a shot. He wanted Craig, but knew it would have to wait until later.

The parents were seated at the table, as Luke, Michael, and Peter, now back from the off-license, carried the food in and placed it before them. Luke nipped back to the kitchen for the second bottle of wine, and as he was walking back to the lounge, Craig came down the stairs. Luke hesitated, and Craig walked up to him and kissed him gently. They walked into the lounge together and sat down. Everyone had a laden plate and they were soon tucking in.

“Luke, this is lovely,” said Babs.  
Tom nodded in agreement and Jenny positively beamed at the praise her son was receiving.

“Thanks for the wine, boys,” said Tom. Craig nodded in agreement.

The meal was a huge success; everyone was in agreement. Of course the fact that the house had been sold was a bonus, and they all talked excitedly about it. Craig found the card that Mr. Parr had given him and decided to ‘phone to accept his offer. He dialled the number on his mobile and waited, full of trepidation, in case they’d thought twice about it, and now didn’t want it.

“Mr. Parr, I’m sorry to ‘phone you so late. I thought you might like to know that Luke and I have talked about your offer... and we’d like to accept it...” He waited with baited breath for his answer.

“Mr. Gilmore, thank you for letting me know. Janet, Mr. Gilmore has accepted our offer... yes, love, the whole offer...” he shouted to his wife. “Mr. Gilmore, you’ve made my wife very happy. Thank you so much. I’ll be on to the agents first thing Monday; in fact, I’ll ’phone tomorrow, they’re open Sundays aren’t they? Thank you very much, enjoy the rest of your evening.” Mr. Parr ended the call.

Craig’s face was wreathed in smiles. “It’s okay, Luke! He still wants it! He still wants it! This calls for a toast. To the sale of the house, everybody!” They all raised their glasses and toasted the sale.

The rest of the evening could only get better. They laughed and joked, smiled a lot, and generally had a great time. Even after dessert, and coffee, they still found lots to talk about. Babs mentioned about coming back to help pack, but Craig was too happy to burst her bubble; he could do that at a later date. His Dad winked at him, so he knew the score. Craig didn’t want anything to spoil the evening.

Eventually, Jenny and the boys decided to get going. Tom offered to drive them home as he hadn’t drunk very much, and on this occasion, they gratefully accepted the offer. There was much hugging, and kissing, at the front door before they made their way out to Tom’s car, and then they were off.

“Luke, I’ve got to go to bed, love. I’m knackered...” Craig’s voice faded away.

“Come on, love, I’ll come and tuck you in and then I’ll wash up, okay?” said Luke. Craig could only nod.“ Just wait there while I tell your mum.”

“Mrs. Gilmore, I’ll just get Craig to bed and then I’ll do the dishes. I won’t be long.”

“Okay, Luke, I’ll clear the table and leave them soakin’ for you. I need my bed too. Give ‘im a kiss for me, will you?”

Luke almost had to push Craig up the stairs. He got him to the bathroom where Craig used the loo, and then Luke helped him to clean his teeth. Luke guided him to the bedroom where he once again undressed Craig and helped him into bed. He rolled onto the bed and Luke covered him up again. Luke knew there was no way Craig was going to wake up again until the next morning. The poor lamb was exhausted. Luke kissed him once on the cheek, then once more for Babs, and he went back downstairs again.

Babs had cleared everything away and had left the dishes soaking in the sink. She was straightening the cushions on the furniture in the lounge when Luke caught up with her.

“He’s fast asleep, Mrs. Gilmore; sleeping like a baby he is,” Luke assured her.

“Right, Luke, I’m off to bed then, now I know ‘es all right. Thanks for lookin’ after ‘im so well, Luke. We can both see ‘ow much you love ‘im, and we couldn’t be happier for you both. Goodnight, Son,” Babs said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “See you in the mornin’, love. We’ll be away early.” Babs left the lounge and climbed the stairs to bed.

Tom would do the same as soon as he arrived back from his chauffeuring Luke’s mum, his brother, and Peter. Luke set about washing the dishes; there were far too many to leave until the next day. Tom came back and went straight upstairs to bed after saying goodnight to Luke, who was still up. Luke made sure that all the doors and windows were locked, checked the lounge, and then made his way upstairs to the bathroom. When he’d finished in there, he headed for the bedroom, got undressed, and slid under the duvet pushing himself up against Craig like a spoon. In no time at all he was fast sleep too.

* * * *

The Gilmores were up early. Babs had managed to pack most of their stuff the previous day, and just had to pack their nightclothes and toiletries, which she was now doing. Tom had gone downstairs to put the kettle on and had put some bread in the toaster. Good idea these four-slice toasters, he thought to himself. “I think I’ll buy one for Babs,” he muttered out loud.

“What’s that, Tom?”

“Err... nothin’, love, just talkin’ to myself that’s all,” he said hurriedly; he wanted it to be a surprise.

Tom and Babs sat at the kitchen table and ate their breakfast. They didn’t want to have anything heavy before the long drive home. While they were sat there, Luke came down to make a drink for Craig.

“What time are you thinking of leaving?” Luke asked.

“In about an hour, I think. Don’t you, Tom?” replied Babs.

“Great, that’ll give Craig time to get up to see you off,” explained Luke. “He knows he doesn’t have to, but he wants to.”

They knew that once Craig made up his mind about something, there was no stopping him. Luke made a mug of coffee and took it back up to Craig, who was barely awake, so he left it on his bedside cabinet and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Meanwhile, Craig dragged himself fully into the land of the living, so that by the time that Luke returned to their bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, Craig was up and had donned a pair of tracksuit bottoms, T-shirt, and a jersey.

God, he looks handsome when he hasn’t shaved for a day, thought Luke, as he gazed at Craig and walked into his waiting arms. He nestled his head against Craig’s chest, the jumper warm against his face. Although it was a nice day, it was unseasonably cold. They kissed one another and then went downstairs.

Babs and Tom were ready; Babs hugged Craig and kissed him good-bye. She was a little tearful, so Craig assured her that he was okay, and that Luke would look after him. Even his dad gave him a hug telling him to take care of himself. He winked at Luke and told him to take care also.

Tom loaded the bags into the boot of his car, and then he held open the passenger door for Babs, who climbed in, fastened her seat belt, and made herself comfortable for the journey home. Tom went back up the path and hugged both Craig and Luke, and then unable to speak, he smiled and walked back down the path to his car. He climbed in, fastened his seat belt, signalled, and moved slowly away from the kerb. They both waved at Luke and Craig, and then they were off, back home to Wales.

Craig and Luke waited until they were out of sight then walked back indoors, shutting the door behind them.

“Come on, Luke, grab those flat details and we can look at them in bed.”

“Okay, love, I’ll just make us some breakfast and bring it up with me.”

Craig grinned at him and made his way back upstairs after a quick kiss. If he had his way they wouldn’t be getting up until very late, if at all.

Luke busied himself in the kitchen. He put the bread in the toaster, switched the kettle on, went into the lounge to collect the estate agent’s lists, and then back to the kitchen, where he made the coffee. He buttered the toast, adding some marmite. He put everything on a tray, securing the lists with the plate of toast. He carefully carried everything upstairs and put the tray down on Craig’s bedside cabinet, then went to the loo.

When he got back, Craig had put a mug of coffee and a plate of toast on Luke’s bedside cabinet. He was sat up in bed looking at the flat specifications, and sipping coffee. Luke took his clothes off, just leaving his T-shirt and underpants on, then slid into bed beside Craig. Craig put his coffee down, the flats forgotten as he turned to Luke and kissed him. This was the first time they’d been alone since before the assault.

“Luke... Luke...“ He smothered Luke’s face with kisses as he drew him down the bed, so that they could lie close together. Craig had his boxers on, but Luke made short work of taking them off. Craig was at a disadvantage with having the bad arm, so Luke was more than willing to do the honours, and removed his own T-shirt and underpants.

“Craig, I love you, I need you, I want you,” breathed Luke as he drew himself closer to Craig’s body.

He hands were caressing Craig, stroking him, kissing him, until Craig grabbed hold of Luke’s backside, grinding their hips together, as his tongue searched Luke’s mouth.

“I want you,” moaned Craig. “Oh God, I want you, my angel... make love to me, Luke, now... please,” he pleaded.

Luke was only too happy to oblige, as he kissed Craig passionately on the lips then started to leave a trail of kisses, starting at his neck and going downwards to his chest, his abdomen, and lastly his groin. Craig could hardly contain himself. He was so aroused he thought he was going to explode, when finally Luke brought him to his climax.

“Oh, God... Oh... God... Lu... u... u... k...e,” he cried, as he clung on to Luke with his good arm. Luke cradled Craig, rocking him from side to side, as he came back down to earth, then Craig burst into tears. Sobs racked his body, as the shock of the past week came tumbling out.

“Shush, love, I’m here with you. I won’t let anyone harm you, I promise. There, there, my love,” he said as he stroked Craig’s back, “I’m here, I won’t leave you.”

Although it was upsetting Luke seeing Craig cry like that, he knew that it would do Craig good, and help to get rid of all the tension of the past week. Slowly the sobs subsided, to be replaced by sniffing, as Craig battled to bring himself under control. “Tissue!” he requested.

Luke reached over and grabbed the box of tissues that was always somewhere near the bed.

“Here you are, my love. Come on, let me; now blow hard like a good boy,” said Luke as he did his best to bring a bit of light relief to the proceedings. “That’s a good boy, now let me dry your eyes.”

Luke gently wiped a clean tissue over Craig’s eyes, and then kissed each lid, sensing that Craig was becoming more controlled. Lastly he kissed Craig’s mouth, deepening his kiss as he felt Craig respond. Luke pushed himself up against Craig’s body. Craig could feel his arousal and gently began to stroke him, kissing him on the lips at the same time, until Luke begged as he had done only minutes before. Having Luke in his arms like this caused Craig to become erect again, but for now he concentrated on giving Luke the release he desired.

They lay together for a while, kissing and cuddling. They’d enjoyed having Babs and Tom to stay, but were glad that the house was now theirs once more.

Luke went down to make more coffee, throwing the cold coffee away, and the uneaten toast. He decided to make some sandwiches, as he was beginning to feel peckish, and he was sure that Craig would be too. He took some cheese out of the ‘fridge and set about making them. After he’d made the coffee, he put everything on a tray, including spoons for two yoghurts he’d added for after, and carried them upstairs.

Craig was once again sat up looking at the flats.

“Come here, love, and look at these,” Craig said as Luke entered the room.

“Just a minute, love, let me put these down.” He nodded toward the contents of the tray.

He handed Craig a plate of sandwiches. Craig took hold of them and absentmindedly started to eat one as he continued to peruse the information regarding the flats. Luke put Craig’s coffee, yoghurt, and spoon down on his bedside cabinet and then walked around to his own side of the bed. He placed the tray on his cabinet and then climbed in beside Craig. Luke picked up his coffee and took a swig, and then he grabbed one of the papers to see what kind of flat had appealed to Craig.

They continued in this way, eating and drinking while they checked each flat against the other, noting the pros and cons of each; but they kept coming back to the show flat.

“What do you think, Luke?” asked Craig.

“It seems almost too good to be true,” answered Luke. “I mean, ten grand cheaper than the normal asking price, and with carpets and curtains. Mind you, I do like the look of it, I must admit, and what was it you were saying about the furniture?”

“Jenkins, the Furniture shop, are prepared to sell any furniture already in the flat for cost plus ten percent. That’s a really good deal, you know, Luke?”

“We’ve got all the furniture we need, haven’t we?”

“I know, sweetheart, but I wouldn’t mind a change, especially after... after... well, you know? Tell you what, shall we give the agent a ring and ask to view the flat? Then we’ll have more of an idea, won’t we? What do you think of that?”

“Today!?”

“Why not? They’re open on Sundays, and it’s a property they want to sell. What time is it?” Craig looked at the alarm clock by his side. “It’s two thirty, Luke; we could be there by four o’clock, couldn’t we? That’s if it’s open, of course.”

Craig picked up the ‘phone and dialled the number on the information sheet. They, of course, were only too willing to oblige and said that a member of their staff would meet them outside the flats at four precisely. It was now Operation Flat Search. They hurriedly finished their makeshift lunch and scrambled out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Craig turned the shower on then cleaned his teeth. He noticed that the injury to his left temple was fading nicely, thank goodness. Luke used the loo, washed his hands, and cleaned his teeth also. By the time he’d finished his teeth, Craig was in the shower waiting for him. Luke stepped in straight into Craig’s open arms. He’d taken the bandage off his injured arm, and the angry red mark where the knife had been plunged in was clearly visible.

“Oh, Craig,” whispered Luke, as he gently touched it. Craig winced slightly. “Sorry, love, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s still very tender, but it’s started itching, and I just wanted to get it under the water.”

Luke picked up the soap, and rubbing some between the palms of his hands, he very gently began to wash Craig, starting with his injured arm, until he’d covered Craig’s whole body with soap. Craig did the same to Luke, kissing him as he did it. They took it in turns to stand under the showerhead to rinse the soap off. They shared another kiss and then stepped out and wrapped the towels around themselves. Craig stood in front of the sink and prepared to shave himself, then realised that because of his arm, he couldn’t.

“Craig, leave it, you look gorgeous like that,” Luke said to him.

“But, Luke, we’re going flat hunting. Won’t I look better if I’ve had a shave, love?”

“Do you really want me to shave you, now?” asked Luke.

Craig, remembering how erotic it had been last time, replied, “I think not...we haven’t got time, have we, love?” He raised his eyebrow, making Luke grin.

“Maybe another time, Gilmore, eh?” remarked Luke.

“You can count on it, Ashton,” Craig whispered as he walked over to Luke and kissed him hungrily.

In the bedroom, Luke rummaged through his things and found a bandage. He held it up for Craig to see.

“Come to Nurse Ashton, and let me bandage your sore arm!” He used his voice of authority, to get Craig’s attention as he was looking through his wardrobe, trying to choose something suitable.

“Where did you get that from?”

“I never leave home without one. Isn’t that what you always say?” laughed Luke. “It’s just that with being in MSF, it became a habit to always have first aid stuff in your bag. Come on, love, the bandage will protect it, and if you wear a long-sleeved shirt, no one will know.”

Luke made an excellent job of bandaging the injured arm, and Craig had to admit it felt better with it on. He chose the pinkish-purple shirt and grey suit that he’d worn on the day of Luke’s wedding. He didn’t wear it often, and wanted to wear it one more time when he and Luke were together. He’d worn it the night they went to Zizzi’s with the gang and Adam and Gina, now seemed to be that time, as they were going to see about buying their first property together.

Luke wore his wedding suit too. They were both going to make sure that they’d definitely got rid of those demons together, on this momentous trip.

“Luke... you looked so good that morning... I wanted to stop you going, but I couldn’t move. I’m glad you’re wearing it today. It’ll mean so much more now; come here, love.”

Craig put both his arms around Luke, and held him close. It was good to have the use of both arms again. He was sure the doctor and nurse would be pleased when they saw it on Monday at the outpatient’s clinic.

“I thought you looked amazing in your suit too, Craig; even the way you straightened your tie made me want you, but it was too late, or so I thought. Kerry was there, Gina was spitting fire and brimstone, and I just went along with the flow. But then I’ve already told you that, haven’t I? I’m so... sor...”

“Don’t, Luke,” Craig interrupted, catching hold of Luke’s left hand. “Luke, you’ve got my ring on your finger, sweetheart; if I could marry you, I would, like a shot. Nothing before that matters.”

“Nothing?” asked Luke.

“Well, nothing except that first kiss in my office. I thought I’d died and gone to heaven. Then your stag night in that grotty bedroom: oh God, Luke, just having you there in my arms knowing that you wanted me was unbelievable. Nothing, and I mean nothing else that happened before is important! Do you believe me?”

“Yes, Craig, yes I do; and that makes me love you even more, my love.” He kissed Craig again as he had done in the office, and that grotty bedroom, his lips barely touching Craig’s, and then in for the kill, as his tongue searched Craig’s mouth. Time, and only time, stopped them going any further.

“Come on, Ashton,” said Craig as he came up for air, “We have to be there for four o’clock, and we got to find it first. I’ll take a rain check on that kiss... until later.” Craig gazed into Luke’s eyes, the love shining in them, mirroring his own.

“Right, Gilmore, Sir, Sarge, oops... Inspector, shall we go then?” Luke was so happy to see Craig looking more like his usual self. He’d have lived in a high rise with no lift, if that was what Craig wanted. The fact that Craig wanted this luxurious flat with ‘phone entry would do!

After locking everywhere, they left the house and walked over to Craig’s car. Craig threw the keys to Luke.

“You drive, love; you can be my chauffeur for the day. If you’re no good I’ll have to let you go.” Craig smiled at him.

It was good to be out of the house once more, and he was looking forward to seeing the flat. He had a feeling that he would like it. He just hoped that Luke would. The fact that it was a bargain was a bonus. It would give them some cash to play around with, plus Craig intended to clear both his credit card and Luke’s. He fingered the chain under his collar. He’s worth it, though, he thought.

Before they set off, Craig checked the A to Z and located the road. It was only about fifteen minutes drive away from where they now lived. That was another plus as far as Craig was concerned. Neither of them would be too far away from work. They arrived outside the flats at three fifty. They parked on the opposite side of the road so that they could have a good look at the building.

There were plenty of parking spaces in the front, with more at the side of the flats, from what they could see. That was probably what helped to sell them. There was a central main door leading to a porch with letterboxes on either side. Then there was a door leading into the actual building. Other than that, they couldn’t see. It was indeed a prestigious looking building: very easy on the eye with landscaped gardens. Craig hoped that a gardener was employed on a regular basis. Just on four o’clock, another car pulled into the car park, and a gentleman holding a clipboard got out and locked his car. It was Mr. Palmer, the estate agent who had called at Craig’s house to value it.

Craig and Luke climbed out of the car, and after locking it, they wandered across the road to meet the agent. After shaking of hands in greeting, the agent led the way up the path to the entrance. The first door didn’t need a key; it had to be accessible for the postman and paperboy, etc. Mr. Palmer opened the door into the foyer by tapping in a number on a keypad by the door. Craig and Luke glanced at each other. Craig raised his eyebrow and Luke grinned.

The foyer was very nicely decorated, with the lift being opposite the front door. At either side were troughs of different luxurious plants with shiny leaves. Nearby were a couple of limed oak Long John tables, stacked with up-market magazines, along with a bowl of flowers. They walked across the foyer to the lift, the stairs were at the right of the lift, and the agent pressed call.

The lift doors silently opened to a lift that would accommodate between eight and ten passengers. The walls were mirrored, and a notice explaining what to do in the event of an emergency was clear for all to see below the button panel. Nothing, it seemed, had been left to chance. The lift stopped at the first floor and they all got out. Mr. Palmer walked across the parquet-floored corridor and stopped at the front door on the left. He produced a key and opened the door. Pushing it open, he ushered Craig and Luke into the hallway.

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 58

 

Craig and Luke walked into the long hallway; there was a door halfway up on the left hand wall which they passed, and at the top, on the same wall, was another door slightly ajar: this appeared to be one of the bedrooms. They turned right, and the two doors on the left gave way to the bathroom and kitchen. An open door on the right -- almost opposite the kitchen -- gave them their first view of the dining area, in the lounge.

Mr. Palmer took them into the kitchen first. It was small but compact. There was definitely no room for a kitchen table. It was furnished with fitted base and wall units in a light wood finish. The walls were emulsioned in a sienna colour. Craig made a mental note that that would have to be changed -- he thought it was a bit too dark for a small area. Also included were the usual labour saving devices: ‘fridge/freezer, washing machine, tumble dryer, and hob and oven, one on top of the other.

“Mr. Palmer, the ‘fridge and washing machine, et cetera: will they be removed when the flat’s sold?” Craig wanted to know.

“Err...“ Palmer checked his clipboard. “No, they come as part of the package. A lot of builders do that now, it makes the kitchen easier to furnish. Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all. I don’t think our equipment would fit anyway. It also means that we can either give ours to relatives," -- he was thinking of Mike and Peter -- "or leave it for the new owner.”

The stylist had managed to make the kitchen look both pleasant and efficient, with the stainless steal utensils, colourful crockery, and different sized jars grouped together on the countertop; there were vertical blinds at the window.

“Craig, we won’t be able to eat in the kitchen,” mentioned Luke, not that he was really bothered.

“We’ll have to become civilised then, love, and eat at the table like normal people,” Craig laughed and gazed at Luke.

Mr. Palmer, looking at them -- a smile quivering on his lips -- suggested that they move on.

Next stop was the lounge. Craig and Luke walked in and looked around them. It was a long room with a dining table and four chairs in front of the French windows -- dressed with muslin drapes, and vertical blinds. The dining suite was made of a teak coloured wood, with terracotta coloured padded seats.

Mr. Palmer moved over to the windows, drew back the blinds, and opened them up to show a small balcony.

“You’ll find that there’s enough space for a couple of garden chairs and a small table,” revealed the agent, glancing around at Luke and Craig.

Craig and Luke wandered over to look out at the balcony.

“Hey, Craig, you could put pots of plants there too, and you won’t have to look after a garden,” laughed Luke.

“Yes, okay, hotshot, but you can do your share too; you can keep them watered,” commented Craig, smiling at his lover.

Mr. Palmer closed the windows, and turning away, Craig and Luke saw the lounge area. On the wall facing the window, was a mock fireplace housing a basket of logs. What attracted their attention was the cluster of different sized, orange coloured candles, set to the right of the log basket.

“Craig, look at the candles,” breathed Luke.

“Look lovely, don’t they?” Craig agreed.

The wall housing the fireplace had been painted with terracotta coloured emulsion -- the fireplace, itself, had been painted white. Placed on either side of the fireplace was a two-seater sofa, covered in a mushroom shade fabric. All the other walls had been painted dreamy peach, which looked lovely with both the sofas, and the dining suite.

The carpet was beige -- as it was throughout the flat -- and considering that it had been a show flat, it was remarkably clean. There was a mushroom coloured rug in front of the fireplace, and yet again the stylists had excelled themselves with scatter cushion, knick knacks, and plants, plus the odd coffee table to make the whole room very inviting.

Craig and Luke looked at one another. They’d liked the kitchen, but this was really lovely, more so because of the candles. Mr. Palmer was watching them closely. He could see how much they seemed to care for one another, without making it obvious. The little glances, the locked eyes, and the way they stood very close together, without actually touching.

“What do you think so far, Mr. Gilmore?”

“We like it, don’t we, Luke?” Craig answered.

“Yeah, I love the colours, and those candles look so right in the fireplace.”

Mr. Palmer wasn’t aware of their love of candles; they were already giving Luke lots of ideas.

The agent then directed them to the bathroom, which contained the usual facilities: toilet, hand basin, bath, and walk-in-shower. The walls were a peach emulsion. There was a cupboard for towels, and, on the wall, towel rails holding fluffy towels in a terracotta shade. A towelling shower mat, of the same shade, was on the floor in front of the shower. There wasn’t a window in the bathroom: an Expelair fan was activated as you switched the light on. To finish it off, a shelf had been put up, and this held different sized glass bottles -- in various colours -- that sparkled in the fluorescent light.

As far as Craig and Luke were concerned, they loved the flat, even though they hadn’t seen the bedrooms. They could easily change them, if necessary, but wouldn’t have to do much to the lounge, kitchen, or bathroom. As it happened, both bedrooms were emulsioned in a creamy peach colour too, and the bed linen they had at home wouldn’t look out of place in either of them.

Fitted wardrobes in the main bedroom went the whole length of the left hand wall. A lovely double bed was attached to a headboard on the right hand wall, and two chests of drawers were up against the wall from which the door was hung.

Over by the window, the stylist had placed an easy chair, and again the drapes were muslin, with the addition of vertical blinds.

“What do you think, Luke?”

“It’s great, just look at those wardrobe doors,” exclaimed Luke. The doors were faced with full-length mirrors, and made the room seem much bigger.

“Yes, Luke, very interesting, don’t you think...?” Craig raised his eyebrow as he looked at Luke, who was very well aware of what Craig meant.

“Quite so,” interrupted Mr. Palmer. “Shall we look at the last room?” He could feel the chemistry between the two men, and quite honestly he wouldn’t have thrown either man out of his bed, if he’d had half a chance. For his own sense of well-being, though, he needed to move them on. He was almost sure that they would buy the flat, and was anxious to talk to them about it.

“Sorry, Mr. Palmer.” Craig realised that he, and Luke, needed to talk to him about the pros and cons of the flat.

Craig’s arm was also beginning to hurt, and he cradled it with his left hand and forearm. He was also starting to feel very tired, and needed to sit down.

“Mr. Palmer, can we go and sit in the lounge?” asked Craig.

“You okay, love?” Luke was concerned.

“Yes, I’m just a bit tired, and my arm's starting to throb, that’s all.”

“Sorry, Mr. Gilmore, I was forgetting about your injuries. Please, let’s go back to the lounge. I’ll nip down to the office and see if I can rustle up a cup of coffee. How do you like it?” He asked, as he led the way back to the lounge.

“Both white, no sugar, please,” Luke answered for both of them.

“Right, I won’t be long. As soon as the flat’s sold, we’ll be closing the office: it won’t be needed any longer. Feel free to look around while I’m gone,” he said, as he walked out of the room, and went to get the coffee.

“What do you really think, Luke?” Craig wanted to know.

“It’s lovely, Craig; do you think we can afford it?”

“We’ll have to see. The value of the house has gone up a lot in the short time I’ve had it, and don’t forget that Mr. Parr has offered two grand more than the asking price. There’ll be some left after the mortgage is paid off, and the deposit paid on this place -- if we decide to have it. The mortgage re-payments won’t be as much either, because of the ten thousand pound reduction. Would you like to live here, sweetheart?” Craig whispered, his eyes searching Luke’s face, looking for any sign that Luke didn’t like it, and was only saying that he did to please him.

Luke moved closer to Craig, and, reaching up, brushing his lips against Craig’s, making him gasp. “I love it, Craig, all of it.” If they hadn’t head Mr. Palmer’s footsteps on the parquet flooring on the landing, they would have kissed some more.

“Here we are: coffee, white, no sugar.” He walked into the room holding three mugs of coffee. He handed one to Craig, and one to Luke, then sat down on the sofa opposite them, taking a sip from his own.

“How do you feel about the flat?” he asked.

“Well, we like it. If we were to say that we’d have it -- now -- how long will it take to do the searches and finalise everything? You know that Mr. Parr wants to move into my house by the end of next month.”

“I’m not sure how long it will take, Mr. Gilmore; but I know that we’ll do everything we can to accommodate you, if you do decide to buy the flat. It’s a snip, you know, with that ten thousand pound reduction. And don’t forget you’d have the carpet, drapes, and blinds thrown in.” Mr Palmer would consider it a good days work if he could sell the flat today.

“What about parking or garage space?” asked Craig.

“If you actually want a garage, that will, of course, be extra. But as you saw before, there’s plenty of car parking space to the front and side of the building, if you don’t want the expense of a garage.”

“I see. Luke and I both have a car; is that a problem?” Craig queried.

“I think you’ll find that most of the time it will be okay, but occasionally one of you may have to park on the road.

“What d’you think, Luke?”

“Well, I don’t mind parking mine on the road; it’s an old banger compared with yours.”

The three of them continued drinking their coffee, while Craig asked various questions, with Mr. Palmer supplying the answers. The council tax was slightly lower, but there were service charges to cover: gardening, maintenance, lifts, and the cleaning of the communal areas. But there was nothing so outlandish as to put them off.

“Mr. Palmer... I think we’re almost certain, aren’t we, Luke, that we’d like it. But can we sleep on it and ‘phone in the morning to confirm yeh or nay?”

“Certainly you can, Mr. Gilmore.”

Mr. Palmer stood up and handed Craig a business card, not sure if he’d already given him one or not. You could never hand out too many cards. There was always the possibility that each one could result in business. Craig and Luke also stood up and handed their mugs back to him.

“Thanks for the coffee,” Luke said, as the agent took the mugs off them.

“I’ll definitely ’phone you tomorrow, Mr. Palmer, you can be sure of that.” Craig shook hands with him, and together, Craig and Luke left the room, walked back up the hallway, and out of the front door.

“I’ll just walk with you to the lift, and then I’ll return these,” he nodded to the mugs, “to the office.”

The lift arrived very quickly, and once in the lift, they arrived at ground level in no time at all. They all shook hands once more, then Craig and Luke made their way out of the building.

“What do you think, Luke?” Craig asked as they crossed the road to where their car was parked.

“It’s bloody lovely, Craig, I’d love to live here -- if we can afford it,” Luke replied, full of enthusiasm.

“You know, Luke, I think we can. The asking price -- with the ten grand off -- is a lot less than we’ll get for the house; even if we put a larger deposit down than they’re asking, or buy some of the furniture, we’ll still have some money to play with.”

“Will we?” Luke was amazed.

“We’ll sleep on it, love, and make our final decision in the morning... God, Luke, I’m shattered, I just want to sit down and do nothing for a while.”

“Nothing?” asked Luke, grinning at his lover, as they got in the car after Luke had unlocked it.

Craig grinned back. “Well, for about ten minutes maybe.” He placed his hand on Luke’s thigh, and Luke gasped at the intimate touch.

“Right, Gilmore, you’re on: ten minutes and then...”

Craig leant over and kissed him gently, thus stopping all speech for the time being.

* * * *

Back at the house, Luke parked up and got out of the car. Craig sat there, absolutely shattered. Luke went around to the passenger side and opened Craig’s door.

“Come on, love, let’s get you inside and make you a cuppa,” Luke said, as he tried to help Craig out of the car. He touched Craig's injured arm, and Craig flinched.

“Sorry, love. Tell you what, you get out by yourself, and I’ll go and put the kettle on, okay?”

“Thanks, Luke. I think I need a crane to haul me out I’m that jiggered. I won’t be a minute.”

Luke got out of the car and went across to the front door. He unlocked it and went straight through to the kitchen to switch the kettle on. Next he went to the loo, then, in the bedroom, he changed out of his suit and put his jeans and ‘T’ shirt on. Yes, he thought, this bedding will look nice in the bedroom in the flat.

He ran downstairs and busied himself making coffee for both of them. It was at this point that Craig staggered in. He looked exhausted.

“You go and sit down, love, and I’ll bring your drink in,” Luke said, as he picked the two mugs up and followed Craig to the lounge.

Craig looked around the lounge as he entered. It was a lot bigger than the lounge in the show flat, but he was amazed to notice how unsafe he felt, back in the house, compared to how he’d felt in the flat. I suppose a smaller place with need less upkeep, in theory anyway, he thought, as he sank down onto the sofa. I can always put the computer in the other bedroom.

“Here you are, sweetheart.” Luke offered a mug to Craig, which he accepted gratefully, and drank deeply from it.

It was good to be home. They sat quietly for a while, not needing to talk. They seemed to be so in tune with each other that it wasn’t always necessary.

“Luke... what did you really think of the flat?”

Luke thought for a minute, and then said, “It would be lovely to live there, Craig; if you’re sure we can afford it. It was so warm and inviting.”

“That’s what I thought too,” Craig whispered. “I can just see us in that bedroom, Luke -- all those mirrors.” He turned his head, and gazed at Luke.

Luke reached up and kissed his lover. “I can’t wait,” he breathed. He kissed Craig again and then took another sip of his coffee. Just at that moment the front door bell rang.

“I’ll go. You stay there,” Luke said, as he jumped up and went to see who was at the door.

He opened it, and was surprised to see Des and Reg standing there.

* * * *

“Hi, Luke. Inspector Gold said we could come over an’ see Inspector Gilmore; is it okay to come in an’ see ‘im?” asked Des.

“Hi, Des, Reg, I’ll just check. He’s a bit tired; we’ve been flat hunting. Just a mo."

Luke walked back to the lounge, and told Craig about their visitors.

“It’s okay, Luke, let them come in. We can’t turn them away, especially as they’ve only just got together. They need to be somewhere they can openly be themselves.”

Luke shouted from the door, “Come in, lads. Shut the front door behind you!”

Des and Reg came wandering in, dressed in civvies; they were off duty.

“Hi, Sarge... Inspector...” said Reg.

“How are yer doin’, eh? Feelin’ a bit better, are yer?” asked Des.

“To tell you the truth -- by the way, lads, it’s Craig away from work -- I’m knackered. I’m also hungry, Luke. What have we got in that’s quick?”

“Tell you what, Craig, me and Reg ‘aven’t ‘ad our tea yet, ‘ave we, love?” Des said, placing his arm around Reg’s waist. They were still stood up. “’Ow about me and Reggie babe, ‘ere, go an’ get some fish and chips for all of us? ‘Ow d’yer fancy that then?”

Craig and Luke looked at each other; Luke grinned.

“I haven’t had fish and chips from the chippie for ages, Craig.”

Craig smiled. “If you don’t mind going, that would be lovely. Let me give you some money,” Craig said as he tried to put his hand in his pocket.

“Gerroff! Don’t be daft. Me an’ Reggie babe’ll get them, won’t we?” He turned to Reg; Reg nodded.

“That’s right, our treat,” agreed Reg.

“Okay, Luke, you get the bread buttered. Fish, chips, an’ mushy peas all round, is it?”

They all nodded.

“What do you want bread for?" asked Luke.

“Come on, Luke! Yer can’t ‘ave chips without ‘avin’ a chip buttie, can yer?” Des gave him a funny look. Bloody Southerners, they’re all the same, he thought. A chip buttie was the nearest thing to heaven, as far as Des was concerned.

“Oh, okay," muttered Luke.

“Two slices each should be enough, and yer better get some plates out too. Don’t suppose yer ever eat yer chips outta the paper?”

Luke shook his head.

“Don’t know what yer missin’", said Des, adding, “They were even better when they used to be wrapped in newspaper.” He had a wistful look on his face, remembering days long ago, when chips were wrapped in newspaper.

“Come on, Des, let’s get going!” Reg chivvied him up.

They turned around and made their way out to the front door, and let themselves out.

“Saves you having to cook, Luke.”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it, Craig; I used to love a chippy tea. I’ll go and get the bread buttered, to stop Des moaning again.” Luke laughed, as he reached over and gave Craig a swift kiss on the cheek, and then went off to his bread buttering duties.

Craig slipped his jacket and shoes off, put his feet up on the sofa, and fell fast asleep. In the kitchen, Luke got four plates ready, and took the bread out of the bread bin.

“Thank goodness I got the shopping in yesterday,” Luke muttered to himself, as he took the butter out of the ‘fridge, picked a knife out of the cutlery drawer, and got cracking.

Luke put the buttered bread on the table with knives, forks, and paper napkins -- they’d be needed for greasy fingers. He’d never been able to eat a whole fish and chip meal without using his fingers, at least once. He found the salt and vinegar and put them on the table, along with the pepper mill. He loved pepper on his chips. He filled the kettle, switched it on, and got down four coffee mugs ready for after their meal. Luke washed and dried the two that he and Craig had just used. After looking round the kitchen and deciding that he’d done all he could for now, he went to join Craig in the lounge.

Seeing Craig fast asleep, Luke put some music on low. He then sat in the armchair opposite Craig, so he could feast his eyes on the special man who had shown him so much love, while he waited for the lads to come back. He wondered how they were getting on now, as a couple. Gay-sex wise, they’d both been virgins, and Luke hoped that they were coping all right. It wasn’t something you could ask them about. He just hoped that if there was anything bothering Des, or Reg, that they’d be able to ask, without feeling stupid. Luke considered himself to have been very fortunate in having an experienced, loving partner. Craig was always so gentle with him, and he’d never felt so wanted in his life.

He looked at Craig; he’d detected a movement out of the corner of his eye. Craig was still a bit sleepy, but was looking in Luke’s direction.

“Hello, sleepy head. How are you feeling, love?”

“A bit better; but this bloody arm’s giving me jip. Can you get the sling and my painkillers?”

“Of course. You stay here, love.” Luke jumped of his chair and ran upstairs. The sling was on the chair in their room, and the medication was on Craig’s bedside cabinet. Luke collected both and hurried downstairs to the kitchen, for a glass of water.

“Here you are, love. Let me help you put the sling on.”

“Thank you, Nurse Ashton,” said Craig, as he managed to sit upright on the sofa.

“Less of your cheek, Gilmore, or I’ll have to slap you down,” Luke said in his best MSF voice.

“Oh, yes please,” breathed Craig, now aroused as Luke helped him get comfortable.

“Down, boy! The chips’ll be here soon. I know Des and Reg are new to this, but I don’t think they’d want to watch a cabaret, do you?”

“Not if you say so, spoilsport,” answered Craig, grinning at his heart’s desire.

Fortunately the doorbell rang, and Luke jumped up to answer it.

“Come on, Luke, you’ll ‘ave it dark,” was Des’ greeting.  
He and Reg walked in past Luke, leaving the smell of fish and chips wafting after them. Luke breathed in deeply -- lovely, he thought, as he shut the front door and followed them into the kitchen.

“Right, lads, lets get them out before they get cold.” Luke separated the plates, and between them they got the food out in short order.

“Craig, it’s ready, love!” shouted Luke as he put the plates in their allotted places. “Sit down, you two.” He nodded towards the table. Des and Reg sat down. Craig ambled in, looking slightly more refreshed than he had done earlier, and sat down too.

“This smells lovely,” he said as he breathed deeply, savouring the full aroma.

They all added salt and vinegar; Luke added pepper from the mill.

“Do yer always ‘ave pepper, Luke?” Des wanted to know. “Never ‘ad it meself, not on chips, like.”

“Like I’ve said, Des, don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.”

Reg nearly choked on a chip. Des was up like a shot, hitting him on the back. “Are yer alright, Reggie babe?”

“I will be... if... you... stop trying... to... knock... me into next week,” gasped Reg.

“Sorry, Reg, don’t know me own strength. Just worried about yer, that’s all.” Des stopped clouting Reg, and sat down. “Just be careful with them sharp bits, okay?” Des said, as he patted Reg’s hand.

Craig and Luke exchanged glances. “Craig, do you want me to cut your fish up?”

“Yes, please, love. I can manage the chips and peas all right. These are really good, Des, which chippie did get them from? Luke you’ll have to make a note so we can go there another time.”

Des, with Reg’s help, told them where it was, and gave them directions on how to get there. From what they said, Craig and Luke decided that it wasn’t too far from the flat either.

“How ‘ave yer been doin’ then, Ins... Craig?” asked Des.

“It’s early days yet, Des. The arm's still pretty sore, but the knock on the head seems a lot better, and the bruising is fading, thank goodness. How are you two getting on?" He raised his eyebrow, leaving no doubt as to what he meant.

“Like you, it’s early days; but we’re getting there, aren’t we, Reggie babe?” Des looked at Reg, who was blushing slightly.

“Err... yes that’s right, Des.”

Very quietly, Craig said, “If you need any help, or info, please don’t be afraid to ask, eh?”

“Thanks, Craig, we’ll bear that in mind. Won’t we, Des?” Reg said, as Des nodded.

They carried on with their meal. Des was making his chip buttie, Luke and Reg decided to try one too. Craig was used to chip butties, having served his time in Manchester Police canteens.

“Not bad, not bad at all.“ Craig nodded to his, the taste bringing back memories, after he’d taken another bite.

“Sound as a pound, aren’t the’?” remarked Des, about to make his second one. “Come on, Reggie babe, just try one: yer’ll love it, ‘onest.”

Reg dutifully made his own chip buttie, and had to admit that it did, indeed, taste good.

“Me ma used to give us chip butties on a Friday, when me dad gave ‘er ‘er ‘ouseskeepin’ money.” His eyes were dreamy with nostalgia.

“Coffee, anyone?” asked Luke, as he got off his seat to put the kettle on.

It wouldn’t take long, as it had boiled once already. He made the coffee and carried it the mugs back to the table, and handed them out. Craig was the last to finish, but at least he’d eaten it all. Everyone agreed that they’d thoroughly enjoyed their foray into the world of the chip buttie. They all moved into the lounge, taking their coffee with them, and Craig insisted that Des and Reg sat on the sofa together. Luke sat on the arm of Craig’s chair, his arm placed loosely across Craig’s shoulders.

Des was telling them about some old dear they’d taken to the station. He told them how she’d taken off her coat to reveal another one underneath.

“I said to ‘er, ‘Mary, ‘ow many things ‘ave yer gorron, love?’ and she said, ‘Oh! I always dress up like a sore toe; you can’t beat layers to keep out the cold, you know?’ She looked about a size sixteen with all ‘er gear on, an’ when she’d stripped it all off, I’d be surprised if she weighed six stone soakin’ wet!” Des laughed.

Reg was nodding in agreement and grinning all the time. Craig and Luke were laughing too, as they imagined the scene. They chatted together for a while, and then Des seeing that Craig appeared to be getting tired, told Reg it was time to get going. They stood up to get ready to leave.

“Can I just use the loo before we go?” asked Reg. Des added his request too.

“Can’t miss it: straight up the stairs, lads.”

They went up together.

“How do you think they look?” asked Luke.

“They actually look quite good together. It seems to have calmed Des down somewhat. He definitely looks more caring. Probably what they’ve both needed -- someone to care for.”

Des and Reg re-appeared and bade their good-byes. Luke took the initiative and hugged both Des and Reg, who seemed reluctant at first, and then they hugged him back. Craig got up and hugged them too. He and Luke walked with them to the front door, and stood outside, waving them off until they were out of sight. They turned around and went back inside.

* * * *

“Luke, I’ll have to go up, love: I’m shattered.”

“Okay, Craig, I’ll just clear everything away in the lounge, and in the kitchen, then I’ll be up straight away,” replied Luke as he brushed his lips across Craig’s.

He watched Craig go upstairs, practically dragging himself up by the banister. Once he was safely up and on the landing, Luke went to retrieve the mugs from the lounge, and straightened the cushions while he was there. He decided to wash the dishes and ran the hot water on then, adding detergent. He didn’t fancy having to wash the greasy plates in the morning.

With the dishes washed and dried, he made his way upstairs. He went to the bathroom first, used the loo, washed his hands, and cleaned his teeth. He threw his ‘T’ shirt in the washing basket -- he’d dropped a couple of chips on it and there was a greasy mark on the front.

He ambled in to their bedroom. Craig had placed his trousers on the chair, and the jacket was hung over the back of it. Craig himself was curled up fast asleep.

 

CHAPTER 59

 

Luke looked at his lover for a moment, and then quickly climbed in beside him. Snuggling up to him, Luke draped his arm across Craig's body, as though to keep him safe. Craig gave a little grunt, as if he knew that Luke was there with him, and then he snuggled down even further.

* * * *

"Who are you... what are you doing in my house? No...! No...! Don't be stupid; I'm a policeman..." Craig let out a scream that made Luke jump up in bed. He looked at the clock; it was three o'clock in the morning.

"What's up...? Craig...? Craig, love, it's all right, come here," Luke said, as he pulled Craig into his arms. "What is it, love?" Luke asked, as he rocked Craig in his arms. He knew what it was; he just wanted to see if Craig remembered what it was.

"Oh, Luke, why didn't he just go away? Why did he have to stab me? Was I that awful to Carl?"

"Of course not. That bastard, Carl, got everything he deserved, love." Luke could feel Craig shaking and would have killed Carl with his bare hands if the latter had walked into their room at that moment. "They didn't expect anyone to be in the house, love. He just wanted to steal everything he could, to make you suffer for something that wouldn't have happened anyway. You'd never have stayed with him, even if we hadn't got together. Please, love, don't fret."

Luke's admonition was a little late, as he felt Craig's body shake with the sobs that were coming hard and fast. He held on to Craig, letting him cry it out. Luke wrapped his arms around him as best as he could, and rocked Craig gently until the sobs subsided. Luke reached over for a tissue and held it out to Craig, who took it gratefully, and in between sniffs he wiped his eyes.

"Luke, I can't stay here. I've got to get away; the sooner the better." He clung on to Luke as if he never wanted to let him go.

"Shush, love, it's okay, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." He turned Craig's face towards him and kissed him gently.

"Luke... Luke... Don't ever leave me, will you? Tell me you won't, please."

"Hey, what are you talking about, sweetheart? I love you, remember?" He held Craig's hand up to show him the rings they'd exchanged. "I'll love you forever, Gilmore, until I have to push you around in that wheelchair you mentioned in Southport. I'll always love you, I promise," Luke whispered.

Craig seemed to get some comfort from those words and began to calm down. He tried to lie down again, and Luke had to help him as he'd been sat in a funny position. They managed to lie down together, and Craig got as close to Luke as he was able. Luke could feel himself become erect, and grabbed hold of Craig's hips and pulled him closer still so that Craig could feel it too. To Luke's surprise, Craig was as aroused as he was, and they kissed long, hard, and passionately.

"Luke, I want you..." Craig was trying to take his boxers off, and not doing very well at it.

"Come here, love, let me do that, eh? Let me look at your body." Luke threw the boxers over to the chair, and then he gazed down at his lover's body. "I love you, my darling," Luke breathed, as he started to stroke Craig gently. They kissed as Craig strained against him, desperate for Luke to make love to him.

There was an urgency tonight that he'd never experienced before. He kissed Luke as he'd never kissed him before, and they thrashed about, caressing and stroking one another, until they reached their climax, one after the other. Craig lay like a baby in Luke's arms, and he cradled him until eventually he fell asleep. Luke continued to hold Craig; he didn't want to let him go in case he had the nightmare again. In this position, Luke too became drowsy and fell asleep.

* * * *

Later that morning they lay together cuddling, not wanting to get out of bed.

"Luke, the flat, what shall we do about it?" Craig asked after a while.

"After this morning's episode, love, the sooner we move the better," remarked Luke.

Luke would have moved Craig out that day, if it had been within his power to do so; short of sharing, or taking over Michael's flat, it was out of the question. Luke decided to sound out his mum, and brother, as to whether they'd meant what they'd said the last time they were down. The first priority now, however, was to get Craig to the Outpatients Department for noon.

"Craig, we'll have lunch at a pub when we've been to the hospital. We can talk about it then. But don't worry: we're definitely going to move. I promise."

"Okay, love. I'll have to get a shower; come with me, hey, then I'll get ready?"

"You're on, Gilmore. Come on, let Nurse Ashton get you washed," Luke leered as he grabbed Craig's good hand and led him to the bathroom.

It had to be a quick shower as they were in danger of running late. Luke re-bandaged Craig's injured arm and helped him put the sling on once he was dressed. Craig was looking a lot better. He obviously had good recuperative powers, but the fact that Luke had been at his side continually had had a beneficial effect. Luke ran downstairs to make them some coffee and toast.

"Come on, love, the coffee and toast are ready; we haven't got long!" shouted Luke to Craig, who was still upstairs.

Craig ambled down the stairs holding on to the banister.

"Luke, I'll just ring Palmer before we go. I want to start the ball rolling. Are you sure that you'll like it there?" he asked Luke again.

"Craig! I'll love it, honestly, I know I will! Now phone Palmer, and drink some of this coffee!" he commanded, as he put a mug of coffee where Craig could reach it, on the hall table.

Craig took the business card out of his pocket and tapped the estate agent's number into the phone, and waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long. Craig told Mr. Palmer that they'd decided that they wanted to buy the flat, and asked him to start the necessary proceedings.

Mr. Palmer was delighted, but didn't tell Craig that he'd been so convinced that they would buy the flat, that everything had already been put into motion. He'd added a special note saying that speed was paramount, as the buyer of Mr. Gilmore's house, Mr. Parr, wished to move in by the end of September. The sooner everything could be completed the better. (His commission from both sales would provide him with a nice little holiday.) Craig came off the 'phone looking relieved.

"It's all in motion, Luke; let's hope they can move swiftly. The sooner we're out of here the better. Come on, Luke, I'm not hungry, let's get going." He grabbed his jacket and followed Luke out to the car. It was really warm now, and he didn't need to put it on.

Luke unlocked the car doors and slid behind the steering wheel; Craig climbed in the passenger's side. He pulled his seat belt across him, but Luke had to fasten it for him. Luke patted Craig's knee, then switched on the engine, indicated, and backed off the hard standing onto the road. He waited for a car to overtake him, and then he moved off to take his charge to the hospital.

* * * *

They arrived at St. Hugh's with minutes to spare. Luke dropped Craig off and went to find a parking space. Luke arranged to meet him inside, and Craig entered the hospital and made his way to the Outpatients department. He handed his card to the receptionist at the desk.

"Right, Mr. Gilmore, please take a seat; we're running a little late this morning, I'm afraid. Sorry about that, sir."

"That's quite alright. I'm waiting for someone anyway. How late is the clinic running?" he enquired.

"Approximately half an hour."

"Fine," he said, glad they hadn't broken any speed restrictions to get there.

He went and sat down, and was joined by Luke some minutes later.

"How's it going?" Luke wanted to know.

Craig sniffed and said, "They're running thirty minutes late; it could be worse I suppose."

They sat for a while chatting about the impending move. The fact that they had such a short time to prepare for the removal meant that they had to get organised -- very quickly. This'll give Craig something to think about, thought Luke.

"Luke, we can get in touch with a removal firm and get a quote off them, and then decide what we're keeping, and what we need to get rid of. Ask Michael, and Peter, if they want the cooker and washing machine; mind you, I should ask the Parrs first, in case they want the kitchen left as it is."

"Whatever you like, love. I guess you're not going to employ a white van man then," said Luke, grinning as he spoke.

Craig gave him a funny look and raised his eyebrow. "Not even if I have to carry the furniture to the flat myself. No way! No how!" he exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay! I was only joking," laughed Luke. "How about a coffee while we're waiting, Craig? There's a WVRS café just round the corner, I seem to remember."

Craig agreed, and Luke strolled off to procure two cups of coffee, wondering if the voice would be on the till this morning. As it happened, she wasn't; all was quiet on the till front. He returned with the coffee, and he and Craig chatted some more, until Craig's name was called; they both got up and walked over to the treatment room.

As expected, the doctor was very pleased with Craig's progress, but reminded him to take things easy. They told him about the coming move, and the doctor explained to Craig that he shouldn't lift anything heavy, in order to give his arm, and the injury to his head, a chance to heal properly.

Luke assured the doctor that Craig would only lift something heavy over his dead body, making the doctor laugh. He knew that Luke would look after his patient. Craig raised a laconic eyebrow, but was content to let Luke take centre stage.

Soon they were back outside and off to the car park to find Craig's car. They drove out to the pub where Craig had taken Malcolm to watch the antics of the ducks in the pond. They had a lovely lunch -- pub grub can usually be relied upon -- and sat outside watching the ducks and their young, which were now grown a lot bigger.

They agreed that Craig would ‘phone a removal company when they got home, and Luke would check with Michael about Luke and Craig moving to their flat in about two weeks. While drinking their coffee, Craig said he was feeling tired and wanted to get back. They'd paid for the meal when they'd ordered it, so all they had to do was finish their drinks and leave.

* * * *

Back home, Luke went to the kitchen to make another cup of coffee. Craig found his address book and ‘phoned the removal company who'd taken care of his previous move. He made arrangements with them to come and pack everything they were keeping, and then put it into storage until his solicitor had told them that contracts had been exchanged. They agreed to confirm by email later that day. Craig thanked them, content to leave everything in their capable hands. Thing were really starting to move. Thank goodness, Craig thought to himself, as he walked back into the lounge and sat down.

Luke came in carrying the coffee and a plate of biscuits, which he set down on a coffee table. He yanked his mobile out of his pocket and ‘phoned Michael. Michael was delighted to help, and said that two weeks from now would be fine. He said that he and Peter would take the cooker, washing machine, and anything else they didn't want, in the way of furniture. Most of their stuff in their flat had been abandoned by the previous tenant, and was pretty well past its ‘usefulness date'. Luke told Michael that he'd keep him up to speed with events, and rang off. Yes, everything was proceeding according to plan.

Craig decided to ‘phone Mr. Parr, too, to keep him informed as to what was happening. The latter was extremely pleased to find out that Craig and Luke had already found a new property. This meant that he and his wife would definitely be in Craig's house by the end of September. Mr. Parr declined Craig's offer of the kitchen equipment, saying that Janet, his wife, had already got her eye on a new one. Craig finished the call, and, picking up his mug of coffee, he drank deeply from it.

"Luke, everything's moving along nicely. You can tell your Michael that he can have anything he wants. How do you feel about buying the furniture in the lounge of the flat?"

"Hey, that would be great, can we manage it? Craig...! I've just remembered... you haven't been on to the insurance company about the stolen TV equipment!"

"You're right. I'll get on to them right away. That means we can have new stuff for the new flat. Come here and give me a kiss, my love." 

Craig was sat on the sofa; Luke was in the armchair. He was up in a flash and was soon lip-locked in a passionate embrace. An embrace that would have led to something else had the ‘phone not rung. Anxious not to miss any calls in case it involved the sales of both properties, Craig answered the ‘phone.

* * * *

"Craig Gil..."

"Craig," Gina interrupted, "are you sat down?"

" Yes, I am -- why? What's up, Gina?"

"It's Carl, Craig..." She hesitated. Craig brushed his hand over his mouth.

"Oh Hell," she continued, "there's no easy way to say this; Carl's killed himself!"

Craig went white, and nearly dropped the ‘phone. He handed it to Luke.

"What's up, Gina? He looks as if he's seen a ghost. What did you say to him?"

"Sorry, Luke, there wasn't any way I could wrap it up. Carl's committed suicide. He died early this morning."

Luke didn't understand. "How...? Where...? He was in the hospital wing of the prison, for Gods sake!"

"I don't know the ins and outs right now, Luke, but I will find out."

"I hope you do! I wanted the bastard to rot in jail for the rest of his natural! Trust Carl to get out of that too!"

"He's dead, Luke! At least Craig will know that he'll have nothing to fear now from the other two. We've got, even at this early stage, more than enough to put them behind bars for a very long time."

Craig, by this time, had composed himself somewhat, and took the receiver back off Luke.

"Do they know how he did it, Gina?"

"Not at the moment, but it was almost certainly drugs. He might have squirreled away his painkilling medication, or, knowing Carl, he'd probably got into the drug's trolley and helped himself. He must have taken, whatever, yesterday evening, and then gone to sleep as usual. The staff would have checked he was asleep, but they'd have had no way of knowing that anything was amiss at that time."

"I thought that they checked on them quite frequently in the prison hospital wing?"

"So did I; I guess there's going to be an enquiry!" she snapped.

"Thanks for letting us know, Gina. How are you and Adam getting along?" Craig asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Fine, fine, the divorce should be all over in six months time."

"You going to go public then, are you?" laughed Craig.

"You cheeky bugger... Yes, I think so. Mind you, we might just get married -- that'd surprise the troops, wouldn't it?" she remarked. "Any sign of you two signing the LPR yet?"

"We have to wait until Luke's divorce is finalised; sounds as though it will be about the same time as Adam's. By the way, we've sold the house and we're buying a nice little flat..."

"What?" she interrupted. "Can Adam and I drop round later, and you can fill us in?"

Craig mouthed to Luke, Gina wants to come round; is it okay? Luke nodded.

"Yes, fine, Gina, see you both later."

"Okey dokey. Adam and I'll bring some pizza. See you later!" With that she was gone in typical Gina Gold style.

* * * *

They knew that she'd be half way up the stairs to Adam's office, before they'd even replaced their receiver on the cradle.

"Seems we're being treated to dinner once more. You're meal planner's certainly redundant at the moment, Luke," he smiled, as he put his good arm around Luke's shoulders and pulled him close, in a loving hug.

The loving hug deepened into a passionate embrace. Craig let go of Luke and stood up. Taking hold of Luke's hand, he pulled him up, and they made their way upstairs to spend a glorious two hours in bed, making love to one another, in turn. After a brief sleep, they went for a shower, and made love all over again. In the end, they were downstairs barely quarter of an hour before Gina and Adam arrived, laden with pizza and wine.

* * * *

Gina noticed the damp hair, and raising her eyebrow, she passed the comment, "I see the bang on your head, and the injured arm, hasn't stopped your gallop." She grinned as she saw Craig blush slightly. "Hey! Don't mind me, Craig," she continued. "I'm glad to see you're still up and running," she cackled. Adam gave her a sideways glance.

"Oh, Adam, Craig doesn't mind, do you, Craig?" She winked.

Adam smiled. He loved her, and never tired of seeing her enjoying herself. The next six months couldn't go fast enough for him. The sooner she was Mrs. Okaro, the better he'd like it.

"By the way, where's Malcolm tonight?" asked Luke.

"Over at John's. His mum's been really helpful. Seems she'd never liked Denise. John's mum always thought that Denise was looking down her nose at her, but she and I get on really well, don't we, Adam?" remarked Gina.

"Yes, she does. It's quite amazing, considering what Gina's like." He winked at Craig and Luke.

"Hey! What d'you mean, you sarcastic sod? Come on, Luke, let's get this pizza out before it gets cold!" She put the boxes down on a coffee table along with the wine.

Luke got up, and accompanied by Gina, he went to the kitchen to fetch plates, glasses, and a corkscrew. Back in the lounge, they settled down to eat pizza and drink wine. Craig and Luke told them about their impending move. Gina was all ears, and loved hearing about the new flat.

"Bloody Hell, Gilmore; I've said it before and I'll say it again: if you fell down the toilet, you'd come up smelling of roses! Only you could get more for your house than it's worth; then get such a bloody good reduction on the property you wanted to buy. All I can say is, good luck to you!"

There were smiles all round as they continued with their meal. Adam and Craig had only one drink each. Adam was driving, and Craig was on medication, so Luke and Gina finished the bottle between them.

While they were there, Adam and Gina asked Craig and Luke if they would be their witnesses when they got married. It was to be a civil ceremony, probably at Southwark Town Hall. Craig and Luke were delighted, but wondered why they weren't having a church do.

"Well," said, Gina, "apart from the fact that Adam will be divorced, I've never fancied myself in a white meringue of a dress. Can you see me all swathed in white tulle or satin -- God forbid?" She grimaced; they all laughed.

Craig stifled a yawn. He was really tired again.

"Come on, Gina, let these good people go to bed. Craig looks dead on his feet," said Adam, as he stood up and offered his hand to Gina, then pulled her up off her seat.

"Okay, okay, but if I know these two, they've already been to bed today."

"Gina!" exclaimed Adam.

"Oh, it's okay, Adam, they don't mind, do you?" she asked Craig and Luke.

"Too bad if we did, Gina, but no... no, we don't, do we, Luke?" Craig put his arm around Luke's shoulders and pulled him close, on the sofa.

"Adam, we'll have to go before my poor innocent eyes see something that they shouldn't!" She cackled again.

She and Adam bade their good-byes. Luke walked to the front door with them, while Craig sank back into the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Luke, how is he really?" whispered Gina.

"Not too bad; the injuries are healing, but it's what it's done to his mind that's the problem. By the way, that's why we're moving. He hates it here now. He can't get away fast enough."

Adam and Gina nodded, saying that they could understand why he didn't want to live here any longer. After hugs all round, Adam and Gina walked over to where their car was parked, and were soon on their way back to Adam's house.

* * * *

Inside, Luke found Craig fast asleep: his head resting on the back of the sofa.

"Come on, Craig." Luke shook Craig's shoulder until the sleeping man stirred.

"Wha...? Oh! Sorry, Luke, I didn't mean to go to sleep."

"Doesn't matter, love. Come on, it's bed time. You get yourself together while I clear all this lot away." He nodded to the pizza boxes, plates, and glasses, and walked out of the lounge.

Craig got up from the sofa and stretched.

"I'll go on up, Luke. See you in a minute, okay?" he called to Luke.

"Fine!" Luke shouted from the kitchen.

Craig climbed the stairs and went to the bathroom first; then he went into their bedroom. In the meantime, Luke broke the pizza boxes up, and threw them in the pedal bin. The glasses he rinsed, leaving them on the draining board. He left the plates to soak overnight. He double-checked that everywhere was locked up, and then followed Craig upstairs. He couldn't help thinking about Carl. But now he was dead, it was better to try and put him out of his mind. It wouldn't do Craig any good to keep talking about it. He used the bathroom and then walked into the bedroom. He couldn't believe his eyes: Craig was lying on the bed, with the duvet folded down, in a state of full arousal, waiting for him. Luke was undressed in two shakes, and climbed on the bed beside Craig. They turned to face each other, and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Luke Ashton; have I ever told you that?"

"I think you might have, once or twice. I love you too, Craig Gilmore," Luke replied, drawing Craig close for a long passionate kiss, his tongue searching out Craig's, all thoughts of sleep having disappeared. They loved one another far into the night, until they fell asleep, exhausted, as dawn was casting its light over the sky.

* * * *

It was nearly mid-day before they both surfaced. Somehow, they'd changed places, and now Craig was lying on his injured arm and was very uncomfortable. But for this, he'd probably have slept for longer. His turning over wakened Luke, who yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Luke, can you do this arm for me again when I've had a shower?"

"Of course I can. Come on, I'll help you with your shower -- but no funny stuff, Gilmore, I'm knackered," laughed Luke.

"Can't stand the pace, eh, Ashton? I thought I was the elder statesman in this relationship, not you!" Craig moved off the bed before Luke could punch his good arm.

Together they showered, with Luke making sure that Craig was soaped all over. Back in the bedroom, he found a clean crepe bandage, and soon had it on Craig's arm; Craig welcomed the support. Luke picked up their dirty clothes, and the crepe bandage, and carried them downstairs to the kitchen. He shoved them in the washing machine, added detergent and fabric softener, selected the wash he required, and switched on.

After that, he saw to their breakfast. Coffee and Marmite toast. Going to the door into the hall, he shouted, "Breakfast's ready, Craig!" only to find Craig's face pushed into his. He jumped with fright.

"Bloody Hell, Gilmore, you'll frighten me to death; and who'll look after you then?"

Craig chuckled. He was feeling much better today. He was anxious to start sorting stuff out, ready for the move. After breakfast, Craig went into sort mode, and started, on the sideboard first.

"Luke!" he exclaimed. "We haven't told Kevin and Alan, have we? I'll just give Kevin a bell, love; I won't be a minute." Craig, at that moment, was knee deep -- or so it appeared -- in the contents of the sideboard cupboard. He grabbed his mobile off the coffee table where he'd left it, looked up Kevin's number, and pressed call when he'd located it.

"Kevin, it's Craig... listen, I forgot to tell you... oh, who told you? No, let me guess: you've been to Sun Hill? No, I'm fine, or at least I'm getting there. Did she tell you Luke and I are moving? No...? She must be slipping. Why don't you and Alan pop round, if you've got time, and we can tell you all about it? Fine, see you about nine o'clock. No, that's fine, Kevin, it won't take long to bring you up to speed, and Luke's still on compassionate leave. See you later then, bye for now."

Craig returned the mobile to the coffee table and got on with his sorting out. He put a lot of things in a bin bag. Stuff that he'd kept for years; stuff he'd never had any use for; it all went in. He wanted them both to have a fresh start.

* * * *

Kevin and Alan arrived on time, and Craig and Luke spent a pleasant couple of hours telling them about the new flat. As Kevin and Alan both had work the next day, they didn't stay too long -- Alan never said what he did now, and no one ever asked him. Craig asked Kevin to say ‘hello' to the other members of ‘the gang' for them; they'd probably not be seeing them before the move.

For all that Craig thought that he was getting better, he was shattered again when their guests had left, and was fit only for bed.

"Luke, I'll go on up. I'm knackered."

"I'm not surprised after last night, Gilmore," Luke leered, and then laughed. "I'll see you up there in a minute."

Craig made his way upstairs, thankful that soon he'd only have to walk up a hallway to get to their bedroom. Luke tidied the lounge and took the dirty dishes into the kitchen. They'd only had coffee and biscuits. He washed, dried, and put the dishes away. After wiping down the draining board and sink, he hit the stairs, two at a time. He used the bathroom and waltzed into their bedroom, to find Craig fast asleep, his clothes thrown over the chair. Luke smiled down at him and kissed his cheek. He undressed, went round to his side of the bed, climbed in, and spooned himself around Craig. Luke placed his arm over Craig, careful not to touch the injury to his arm, and fell into a deep sleep.

 

CHAPTER 60

 

On the Wednesday morning, Craig continued where he’d left off with the sideboard. He’d already gone through the cupboards, now it was the turn of the drawers. There was a half full bin bag stacked to one side, and Craig continued to put things into it without a moment’s hesitation, or so it seemed to Luke. He was surprised at the amount of stuff that Craig was throwing away. Luke went to sort out some of the stuff in the kitchen.

Craig got up and left what he was doing, to go to the loo. Luke walked in and saw the now full bin bag. He tied it up, and hearing the bin men in the street, he rushed out with it, just in time to hand it to the bin men before they continued on their way. Luke strolled back in, pleased with himself for managing to catch them. He went into the kitchen to make a drink.

“Luke! LUKE!” shouted Craig.

Luke flew into the lounge. “What’s up?”

“Where’s the bin bag?” Craig gestured at the empty space on the carpet -- surrounded by stuff -- where the bag had been just minutes ago, before he'd gone upstairs.

“I tied it up and took it outside.”

“Well, I want it back!” commanded Craig. “I hadn’t finished sorting through it.”

“I thought it was to go out, so I gave it to the bin men."

Craig lost his temper and shouted, “YOU DID WHAT?”

“Sorry, Craig, it just looked like rubbish,” Luke said half-heartedly.

“You should have left it; it wasn’t your stuff anyway! You’d no business TOUCHING IT!” Craig was really letting rip now.

Luke was trying to control himself. He knew that Craig was stressed -- what was it they said? Ah, yes, moving house was the second most stressful thing you could go through, after the experiencing of the death of a loved one. Luke tried to calm Craig down, but he was on a roll.

“I haven’t touched anything of yours, have I? HAVE I?”

Luke flipped. “I’ve got rid of my stuff already, so stop bloody pussyfooting about and sort something else out!” Luke marched back to the kitchen, made the drink, and brought Craig’s back to him in the lounge.

“Here, get this down you: it might make you a bit more amenable!”

“There’s NOTHING wrong with ME!” Craig spat out. "It wasn’t ME who threw stuff out that didn’t belong to me!”

“Craig! It was only a bloody bin bag, for Christ’s sake!” He glared at Craig. “Maybe we’re making a mistake... moving out and buying something together, after all...” Luke’s voice petered out.

“Luke!” Craig gasped.

“Never mind ‘Luke’. I’m going out, and you can bloody well get on with it yourself, you narky bugger. I’m off out!”

Luke turned on his heel and shot back down the hallway to the front door, picking up his car keys and jacket on the way. He yanked the front door open, and then slammed it shut behind him.

Craig slumped into the sofa. He felt the way he’d felt on the morning of Luke’s wedding -- after Luke had walked out. Only this time, it was he, himself, who had caused the problem. He sat there for some minutes, surveying the mess on the floor, and wondering how he could carry on. What if Luke meant what he’d said, about it being a mistake to buy the flat between them?

“Oh God, what am I going to do without Luke?” he muttered out loud.

He grabbed his mobile, and ‘phoned Luke.

* * * *

Luke picked up his ‘phone as he drove; checking who was calling, he switched it off. He was in no mood for Craig at the moment.

Everyone had been concentrating on Craig; so much so, that they’d forgotten about the trauma Luke had suffered -- nearly losing his life partner. Luke was near some waste ground down by the river. Without even looking, he swept on to it, screeched to a halt, applied the hand brake, and collapsed onto the steering wheel, sobbing his heart out.

After some time, as the sobs subsided, Luke looked around for some tissue to wipe his eyes and nose. He glanced at his face in the rear view mirror. He looked a sight, and he needed something to drink. He felt exhausted, and sat in the car for a while longer trying to decide what to do. Eventually he felt hungry. He felt in his pocket for money -- not a lot, maybe enough for a cup of coffee. ‘Never mind,’ he thought, ‘I’ll go to the nearest ATM and get some money and treat myself to lunch in a café. Craig can stew in his own juice for a while, as far as I’m concerned.’

He started the car up again and pulled off the waste ground. He drove to where he knew there was an ATM. He parked on double yellows -- he couldn’t care less -- jumped out of the car, and quickly completed his business with the machine. He was back in the car and driving off, before a diligent Traffic Warden, making his way towards him, could reach him. Luke felt like thumbing his nose at him, but managed to resist the temptation. He drove to the café where he and Craig had met Russell Hines after the gay bashing episode. Luke had told Craig that he’d have to pay for their drinks, so, in a way, it was the first time Craig had bought Luke a drink.

It was a greasy spoon café, but the owners kept it, and themselves, very clean. As Luke parked up, he saw a ‘For Sale’ sign anchored to the side of the building. He walked in, looked at the menu board, and ordered sausage, chips, and baked beans -- comfort food -- and a steaming mug of tea.

“What’s with the sign outside?” asked Luke, as he waited for his food to be cooked.

“Gorra close down, lad. The council’s hiked the rent an’ council tax that much, that the’ve priced us outta business. It’s all we’ve ever done, isn’t it, Girl?” He turned to look at his wife. “Since we left Liverpool. Been ‘ere longer than we was in Liverpool,” he said, all this while deftly frying sausage, putting beans into a basin, and slinging chips into a deep fat fryer. When he was ready, he placed the beans in the microwave and switched on.

“‘Ere yerra, Son: one mug o’ tea, and yer bread and butter."

Luke thanked him and sat down at a table near the counter to wait for the rest of his meal. ‘It’s a shame,’ he thought as he sat and looked around the café. Quite a few coppers ate there if they didn’t have time to return to the station.

“Where will they go now?” he muttered out loud.

“What was that, lad?” enquired the owner.

“Oh! Sorry, I was just talking to myself.”

“Your dinner’s ready, Son,” he called over, and Luke got up and went to the counter to collect it.

“D’yer want last night’s Evenin’ Standard? Some stupid bugger’s killed ‘imself in prison. Good riddens, I say -- eh, Girl -- save the country ‘avin’ to keep ‘im fed an’ watered.”

Luke took the paper and placed it under his arm, picked up his plate of food, and returned to his table. He spread the paper out and began to read it, while forking chips into his mouth. As Gina had predicted, it was a drug overdose, and the initial enquiry had found that there were items missing from the drugs trolley -- no doubt heads would roll. Carl was still causing trouble even though he was now dead!

“Excuse me!” he called over to the man behind the counter. “Would you mind if I kept this paper, please? I want to show it to someone.”

“It’s alright with me, lad. You keep it. Save me ‘avin’ to throw it out.”

Thinking of showing the paper to Craig made Luke thing about the incident with the bin bag. ‘Poor Craig,’ he thought. ‘Poor beautiful, wonderful Craig.’ Luke felt regret welling up inside him, to the extent that he couldn’t eat any more of his meal; he wanted to get back to Craig.

“Sorry, mate, I’ve just remembered that I have to see someone.” It wasn’t a lie. “So I’ll have to get going. Great meal, sorry you’re closing down. I’ll try to get back before you do,” Luke told them as he picked up the newspaper and left the café. Back in his car, he drove as fast as was legal. He wanted to see Craig -- no, he needed to see him. He needed to tell him how much he loved him, how sorry he was for throwing the bin bag away.

* * * *

After Luke refused to answer his call, Craig dissolved into tears. He sobbed until, exhausted and spent, he fell asleep, curled up on the sofa. He awoke sometime later, to find a cold mug of something on the coffee table. He pulled himself upright with difficulty. He was stiff, and needed the loo. He also realised that he was hungry. Oh how he wished that Luke were here. Not to make him some lunch. He needed to hold him, to hug him, and to tell him how much he was loved -- that he couldn’t bear the thought of living without him.

He struggled to his feet, and made it upstairs to the loo. While he was washing his hands, he glimpsed in the mirror. “God, I look as if I’ve done five rounds with Mike Tyson,” he muttered. His eyes were puffy, his hair was all over the place, and his cheeks were streaked with dried tears. He washed his face, wet his hair with his hands, and tried to pat it into some semblance of order. “Thank God for the Toni & Guy haircut,” he continued to mutter. He was, however, beginning to feel like a human being again.

He ambled downstairs, holding onto the banister to steady his descent, and wandered into the kitchen. He checked the menu planner, even though Luke wasn’t there, and made himself a mug of minestrone soup. He grabbed a couple of slices of bread from the bread bin, and placing everything on a tray, made his way back to the lounge, sat on the sofa, and surveyed all the rubbish in the floor.

He ate his paltry meal and thought about Luke; Luke when he first met him; Luke when he’d kissed him, that time, in his office; Luke’s stag night; all those times when he’d known that he was in love with Luke, even though Luke was in denial; now he was the one who had caused the problem.

“Please come home, Luke,” he pleaded.

Craig decided that there was no point in feeling sorry for himself; it was, after all, his own doing. He took his dirty dishes back to the kitchen. He washed and dried them, then put them away. He found another bin bag, on a roll, under the sink, walked back into the lounge, and carried on sorting his stuff. He was quite brutal this time. He threw everything that he hadn’t used over the last twelve months into the bin bag. He worked diligently and soon had the sideboard and the bookshelves sorted out. There was nothing on the floor now except carpet. He tied the bag up and took it outside, leaving it by the bin, ready to be picked up the next time the bin men called.

Back indoors, he went upstairs and started on the study. He would definitely have to prune things down. There was only the one spare room in the flat where he could put his computer desk, PC, and files. He wanted the room to have a bed in it, for when his sister came over to stay on her way to Wales. She liked to have a couple of days in London, before, as she put it, hitting the trail to Wales. He was soon in the thick of it, discarding files and folders that weren’t essential.

* * * *

Luke arrived back and parked his car on the road. He ran up the path with almost a sense of déjà vu. As he unlocked the front door, the silence was deafening.

“Craig! CRAIG! Where are you?" he shouted. Silence.

“Oh God, not again,” he whispered.

He ran to the lounge. It was all clean and tidy. The kitchen was the same. He ran up the stairs two at a time. He looked in the bathroom, the bedroom -- nothing.

“CRAIG!”

He charged into the room Craig used as a study, and there was Craig, sat at the PC. Craig had headphones on, obviously listening to something, and tearing up paper which he was putting into a black bin bag. Luke walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. Craig nearly jumped off the chair with fright. He yanked the headphones off, and his head shot round.

“Luke! Oh, Luke...! Luke...!“ He whispered his lover’s name, as he jumped of the chair in front of the PC.

Craig grabbed hold of Luke and pulled him into his arms, holding Luke’s head to his chest, and then lifting it up so that he could see his face.

“Oh God, Luke, I’m so sorry, my darling boy! I shouldn’t have lost my temper like I did.” Craig gazed at Luke’s face, and stroked his cheek.

“No, Craig, I shouldn’t have lost mine; and I shouldn’t have taken your stuff out without asking you.” Luke was running his fingers through Craig’s hair, over and over again, as if he’d forgotten how good it felt.

“I thought I’d lost you, my precious. Only this time it was my own fault, Luke. I couldn’t live without you; I’d just fade away and die.”

“Nobody’s going to die, Craig; I’m not going anywhere without you.” He reached up and brushed his lips against Craig’s, causing him to moan gently at the touch.

Craig kissed him back, his tongue darting in and out of Luke’s mouth, in the way that Luke liked.

“Craig,” he gasped.

Without any words being spoken, and hardly letting go of one another, they made their way along the landing to their bedroom. Clothes were discarded at lightening speed, and naked, except for their gold chains, they fell onto the bed. They kissed, stroked, and caressed each other, grinding their hips together.

“Luke, I need you like I need oxygen to breathe; you’re my life, my sweet -- my reason for living.” Craig couldn’t get any closer to Luke if he tried.

They reached their orgasm together, as they thrust, one against the other. Luke cried out, and then, to his own surprise, he started to cry. He sobbed as Craig held him tight.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“You... you... nearly di... died... an... I don... know what... I’d have...” hic “done without...” hic “with... without...“ hic “you.”

“It’s alright. I’m here now. You cry it all out, love. I won’t let you go: not now! Not ever! Do you hear me? NEVER, Luke!”

Luke continued to cry as Craig held him close, and then it suddenly hit him. “Luke, I’m so sorry. Everyone has been looking after me, including you, asking how I am, but no one’s given a thought about what you went through.” Craig stroked Luke’s back.

Craig felt so guilty that he’d received all the attention, and Luke had been left to get on with his grief alone. He eased Luke away from him so that he could look into his face.

“Luke... we’re going away for a few days! Come on, let’s get a shower and just go!”

“Go where?” asked Luke, as he continued to sniff.

“I don’t know, anywhere! Let’s just jump in the car and go. We don’t need to be anywhere until Monday, for the hospital -- what’s to stop us?” He leaned over the bed to get a tissue. “Wipe your nose and eyes, my love, and we’ll have a shower.”

“But what about the sorting out?”

“Sod it! The removal men are coming a week on Saturday to pack everything. If we haven’t done it by then, well... tough!”

They climbed out of bed and almost ran along the landing to the bathroom. Craig turned the shower on, and Luke got the towels ready. They both used the loo and then stepped into the shower. No time was wasted as they washed one another. Refreshed and clean, they wrapped the towels around their waists, and went back to their room. Luke remembered that there was washing in the machine.

“Just a mo, Craig, I’ll go and put the washing in the drier. Can’t leave it in the washing machine until we get back, it’ll be all mouldy.”

“Okay, I’ll start to pack.”

Downstairs, Luke dragged the washing out of the washing machine and threw it into the drier, and then he went back upstairs. Craig, just in his boxers, was putting clothes into two holdalls.

“I’m back, love, what are we taking?”

“Just the usual, ‘T’-shirts, jeans, maybe a nice shirt to wear if we go out for a drink,” Craig said, as he made his way towards Luke, who was still wearing the towel around his waist. “I wasn’t thinking of going out for long walks," Craig said, as he whipped the towel off Luke and pulled him close.

“I take it we won’t need our hiking boots, then?” laughed Luke, snuggling into Craig’s arms, and resting his head on Craig’s chest.

“I have a different kind of hiking in mind, Luke,” Craig whispered.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, and then Luke remembered about the newspaper.

“Craig,” Luke said, as he pulled away slightly to look up at him. “I’ve got a newspaper -- I think I dropped it in the study -- with an item about Carl on the front page. Seems that he stole the drugs from the trolley; still causing trouble even in death. Some poor sod’ll lose their job over that; all because Carl didn’t have the guts to accept his punishment.” Luke was getting agitated at the thought.

Craig pulled Luke close again, stroking his back once more.

“Shush, Luke, it’s all over now. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us. Come on, let’s finish packing and get out of here.” He kissed Luke, softly, and then more passionately, as Luke returned the kiss.

"Come on, short-arse,” Craig said to Luke, as he let go of him and went back to their packing.

“Big isn’t always better,” joked Luke.

Craig turned towards him, raised his eyebrow at Luke, and mockingly said, “Oh, isn’t it?”

Luke started to giggle. He bandaged Craig’s injured arm, then he got dressed. After that, he continued to help Craig with the packing. Finally they finished their packing -- in between kisses, that is. They both went downstairs, heading for the kitchen. Craig put the kettle on, while Luke attended to the drier. He took the clothes out and began to fold them.

“Luke?”

“No point in putting them in the drier if you don’t fold them straight away. Anyway, it saves on the ironing,” Luke replied.

Craig shrugged and left him to it. He made them both a mug of coffee. Luke’s, he placed within easy reach on the counter top. Luke continued folding the clothes, and then rolled up the clean bandages.

“Here you are, Craig, pop these in one of the bags. You might need them while we’re away.”

Craig did as requested, and put them in one of the bags.

“Luke, I’ll just ‘phone a cab.”

“I thought we were going in the car?”

“I’ve changed my mind. I want you to relax and not have to drive -- I can’t drive, yet -- so there’s only one thing to do, and that’s go by train.”

“Craig, are you sure? I don’t mind, honestly,” said Luke.

“No, Luke! The whole point of going way is to give you, and to a degree me, a rest. We’ll go to the station and take the first train out that’s not going too far.” Craig would not be moved. He was adamant.

“Fine! Okay by me. I was just thinking of the expense, that’s all,” murmured Luke, as he moved closer to him and put his arms around Craig’s waist. He reached up to brush his lips against Craig’s.

“Come on, Luke, lets get a move on; or we won’t be going anywhere, will we?” He gazed into Luke’s eyes.

“Right you are, Sarge... err, Inspector.” Luke gave a mock salute.

“I’ll have you for that!” exclaimed Craig.

“Oh! I’m banking on it, my love... banking on it,” Luke said seductively, as he relinquished his hold on Craig to go and check what else they would need.

Luke ran upstairs and collected a toiletry bag, into which he put their shaving gear, cologne, toothpaste and brushes, plus odds and ends that might come in useful. He also remembered to take a battery charger for their mobile ‘phones. Luke took the bag downstairs and handed it to Craig, who nearly dropped it.

“What the hell have you got in here, Luke?” he asked unzipping it and taking a look inside. “Oh, I see,” he said, as he placed it in one of the holdalls, then continued, “Let’s get the taxi ordered, eh?”

Craig rang their usual firm. Together, he and Luke checked that everywhere was locked up, and then waited for the cab in the hallway, with the front door open. They hadn’t told anyone that they were going away. If they were needed urgently, they could always be reached on their mobiles.

The taxi arrived, but it was not the blue Mondeo this time. ‘What a pity,’ thought Luke. ‘What a shame,’ Craig thought to himself. They locked the door behind them, and while the driver put their bags in the boot, they climbed into the back of cab and made themselves comfortable.

“Fenchurch Station, please,” said Craig.

“Right you are, mate.”

Craig and Luke settled back, looking forward to their impromptu trip.  
At the station, they got out of the cab and Craig paid the fare. They walked into the station and looked up at the monitors, to see where the destination of the next train out would be.

“There you are, Luke, the next train scheduled to leave is the train to Southend-on-Sea. Let’s get our tickets now, so we don’t miss it.”

“Southend? My mum used to take us there for the day. Are you sure, Craig? It’s not really your cup of tea, you know; everyone goes there. It’ll be full this time of year,” Luke explained.

“I said that we’d get the fist train out, and that’s what I meant. Come on, let’s get the tickets. I’m sure that we’ll be able to find somewhere to stay, even if it’s a posh hotel.” Craig walked off towards the ticket office, and asked for two tickets to Southend.

They made their way over to the train, picking up two papers on the way, and climbed on board. There were quite a few people on board, but they found themselves somewhere to sit. It was early evening, so there weren’t any children on board. They would be on the trains returning from Southend -- tired after a day at the seaside -- for which Craig had to admit that he was grateful.

The doors closed and they were on their way.

“Hey, Craig, the trains have got automatic doors now! When we were kids, they had doors that slammed shut. It was great. You knew you were on your way, when the doors were slammed shut.”

They sat back and started to look at the newspapers.

“Anything interesting in yours, Luke?”

“Nah, just the usual stuff; they think the interest rate might go down. That’ll be okay for us, won’t it, if it does?”

“Hmmm, yes... sorry, Luke, there’s a bit here about Carl; it’s pretty much the same as was in that paper you brought home. The person in charge has received a reprimand, but in light of Carl’s previous history, they’ve decided that he’d have managed to get the drugs one way or the other.”

“Thank goodness for that. I’d have been sorry to see someone sacked because of that bastard!” Luke had always hated Carl with a passion, even more so now after what had happened to Craig.

They both sat back and closed their eyes, letting the train lull them to sleep. Hopefully they would wake up before they got to Southend Central. All too soon, the train driver’s voice announced over the tannoy that they were approaching Southend Central. He was encouraging everyone to collect their belongings and prepare to leave the train.

Craig and Luke staggered to their feet, rubbing their eyes. Luke hauled both of their bags off the luggage rack. They made their way down the carriage and waited for the train to stop. The doors slid open and they were greeted by a sea of people: mums and dad, kids, and fractious babies, all trying to climb on board before the arriving passengers were able to disembark.

“Bloody Hell, Luke, you were right! The world, his wife, and their kids must have come here for the day, and it looks as if they are all trying to get home at the same time!”

Luke gave a satisfied grin -- he’d been vindicated.

They left the train and made their way to the ticket barrier, where a weary-looking ticket collector took their tickets. They made their way out of the station, with Luke leading the way. Once outside, they prepared to look for somewhere to stay. They turned right and walked along Scratton Road for a while, actually crossing over the railway line beneath them. They decided to call into a bar for a much needed drink.

“Let’s try in there,” Craig said, pointing to a bar up Hamlet Road. “Come on, Luke, let’s get ourselves a drink before we go any further,” Craig said, as he stopped outside the 'Cliff Bar'.

“Okay,” said Luke, as they pushed open the door.

“Oh my god!” they exclaimed together.

 

AN: Thanks to Fred for his efforts on my behalf.


	7. Spring into Summer Ch 61 - 66, plus Epilogue

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 61

 

“Bloody Hell... Craig?”

“Let’s go over to the bar and order a drink; at least we can ask about accommodation while we’re here,” Craig said, smiling at the look on Luke’s face.

The interior of the bar was red: red walls, red carpet, red upholstery. In the corner of the room was a small stage: big enough for one, maybe two people at the most; it too, was covered in red -- red velvet drapes. Floating like an island in a red sea, directly in front of the stage was a very small wood block dance floor.

“Do you think Will Young ever comes here?” quipped Luke.

Craig dug him in the ribs, and said sarcastically, “Nah, they wouldn’t have him; he’s not up to their standard.” They were convulsed with laughter.

The place was glowing, and a mirror, in sections, stretched the full length of the wall behind the bar. As they drew near, they could see flowers on the mirror. At the bar itself, on closer inspection, they realised that the flowers were actually behind the glass. It was all very effective. Female couples hogged one end of the bar, spilling onto the lush carpet; male couples seemed to prefer the other end. Craig put his arm around Luke’s waist and waited to be served.

The barman approached them and asked for their order. Craig ordered two pints, and then he and Luke walked over to a table; Luke carried both of their bags. Craig went back to the bar to collect and pay for the beer, and then he walked back to the table with them.

“What d’you think so far?” Luke wanted to know, as he gazed into Craig’s eyes.

“The bar?”

“No, Southend,” replied Luke.

“Not sure yet, Luke. I guess there’ll be a lot of people here during the day, but then I wasn’t planning on going out much during the day.” He raised his eyebrow and leered at Luke.

Luke smiled and caught hold of Craig’s hand. It was so liberating to be able to hold Craig’s hand without worrying if anyone was watching, or disapproving in any way.

“We’re here together for a break, that’s all that matters. Come on, love, let’s finish our drinks and go and find somewhere to stay. Don’t fancy sleeping under the pier, do you?”

“Did you know, Craig, that Southend Pier is the longest pleasure pier in the world?”

“Who told you that?” Craig wanted to know.

“Just one of the useless facts I pick up from time to time when I’m reading -- I’m not just a pretty face, you know!” Luke grinned, as Craig raised his eyebrow.

Before they left the bar, more people started to drift in. As soon as they were through the door, they men paired off, and the couples sought out tables where they could chat, hold hands, kiss even, and catch up on each other’s news, whilst sharing a quiet drink.

Craig and Luke sat there and watched with interest. Luke had never been to a gay bar; Craig had, but didn’t make a habit of it. It just wasn’t his scene at all. Craig reached over the table and took Luke’s hand in his, gazing into his eyes as he did so. Luke responded by taking hold of Craig’s other hand and squeezing it gently.

“What do you think of the place, Craig?”

“Well, it’s certainly colourful, I’ll give you that. Raj’s mother-in-law would love it,” Craig replied.

“Raj’s mother-in-law? Who’s she?”

“Remember, Luke? We met Raj in Swansea market.”

“Swansea... Oh yeah... I remember. You said his wedding reception looked like a tart’s boudoir. Hey! You’re right, she would love it.”

A woman was walking past their table, and Craig attracted her attention.

“Excuse me, we’re looking for somewhere to stay. Is there anywhere nice around here, or near the front?” he enquired of the young lady.

“When you go out, cross over and go down Wilson Road. About half way down there’s a nice place called Cliff House,” she said in an amazingly masculine voice.

It took Craig by surprise and it showed in his face.

“It’s alright, mate, the hormones haven’t kicked in properly yet. I’ve only just got out of the army.”

“Army!” exclaimed Craig.

“Yeah, I was in Northern Ireland and bought myself out. Anyway, try Cliff House; it’s very tasteful -- not like this place. Tell them ‘Harry' sent you -- my aunty runs it. You’ll be okay there, honest.” With that she was gone through a door, presumably to get ready for work.

Craig and Luke drank up, and made their way out of the bar. They followed the directions they’d been given and walked down Wilson Road. They came to a group of tasteful terraced houses, most of them now hotels and guesthouses. All were in good decorative order, and eventually they found Cliff House, the hotel they were looking for.

They stopped, looked at each other, and walked up the steps to the front door. They pushed open the front door and walked into a small foyer. Craig rang a bell on the reception desk and they waited for someone to come out to them. A smartly dressed mature lady approached, and greeted them.

“Can I help you? I’m Mrs. Preston, the owner.”

“Good evening,” said Craig, “we’re looking for a room for a couple of days. Your nephew, Harry, told us to come and see you. He said that you might have a vacancy.”

“Ah yes, Harry; my sister Margaret’s boy. How long did you say you wanted to stay?”

Craig thought for a minute. “Saturday at the earliest, Sunday if possible -- what are the trains like back to London on a Sunday?” he enquired.

“They’re just the same as through the week," she replied.

“Okay then, we’d like to stay until Sunday morning. Is that okay with you, Luke?”

“Whatever you think best, love, is fine by me.”

Harry’s aunty looked on with an amused look on her face. She was used to Harry sending over gay couples in need of somewhere to stay. It was all part of life’s rich tapestry to her.

“Fine, boys, would you like to come and sign the register, and I’ll get you a key. Breakfast is between eight o’clock and nine thirty. Dinner is eight o’clock until nine thirty. If you stay in during the day, I can always rustle up a sandwich or some soup if you want it. Although most guests go out after breakfast, and stay out until dinner, I know some like to stay in their rooms all day.” She raised her eyebrow and smiled at them, all the time scrutinising their entry in the register, and then handed them the room key.

They made their way upstairs to the first floor. They found their room, and Craig unlocked the door.

“Thank goodness for proper keys,” he said, as he pushed the door open and stood aside for Luke to go in first.

It was a front-facing room that overlooked the street they’d just walked along. It was a large room and included an en-suite with the door situated near the front facing wall. As Harry had said, the décor in the hotel was very tasteful -- nothing like the bar they’d been in.

There was a double bed with a peachy coloured duvet spread over it. The furniture was white, and the bed's headboard, attached to a deep peach coloured wall, was quilted in the same fabric as the duvet cover. The carpet was also a deep peach colour, and everything was nice and clean. Yes, they would be quite happy here for a few days.

Luke put the bags down on the case stand and began to unpack them. Craig helped by putting their jeans, jackets, and good shirts in the wardrobe, and then their T-shirts and underwear in the chest of drawers. When everything had been unpacked and put away, Craig grabbed hold of Luke and pulled him close. He kissed Luke gently and then more passionately as Luke returned his kiss. He pulled away so he could look down at Luke.

“I’m so glad we came away, Luke; it’ll give us a bit of time to get over everything that’s happened over the last ten days or so. I want you to have a complete rest, love. You’ve had so much to put up with.”

“I’m okay, Craig, honest,” Luke mumbled, as Craig continued to hold him tight, his chin resting on Luke’s head. They always felt comfortable in that position.

“What time did Mrs. Preston say dinner was?” asked Luke, now beginning to feel hungry.

“Erm... between eight and nine thirty -- if I remember correctly,” answered Craig.

“Well let’s get a wash and go downstairs -- I’m starving.” Luke struggled out of Craig’s arms, and shot over to the bathroom, with Craig following hot on his heels.

Downstairs they were shown into the dining room. They saw a small vacant table and made their way over to it. A waitress was quickly at their side, offering them a roll to go with the soup of the day. She was soon back with two plates of soup, which -- although it was nice -- they couldn’t quite put a name to the flavour. Still, they were hungry and they ate it gladly. The main course was braised steak, with, as it said on the menu, seasonal vegetables, and boiled potatoes. Dessert was apple pie, with either custard, or ice cream. They both chose custard. They left their table after drinking a cup of coffee, and made their way back to their room. They used the facilities, and picking up their jackets, they made their way back downstairs. Craig handed the key in to a young lady, and then he and Luke, who pulled open the front door, walked down the steps and went for look around the area.

They didn’t stay out very long. Craig grew tired very quickly. The travelling had taken more out of him than he’d realised. He needed to lie down. Back in the hotel, he retrieved their key, and slowly they made their way back upstairs. Craig used the banister to help pull himself up.

“Craig, are you okay, love?” asked a concerned Luke.

“Just knackered, Luke, that’s all. I’ll be fine when I can lie down, especially as I’ll be lying with you, my love.” Craig eyes smouldered as he looked round at Luke, who was following him up the stairs. Luke’s heart did a somersault.

"Come on, Gilmore, let’s get moving. The sooner we’re in the bedroom, the sooner we can lie down!”

Craig dragged himself up the last couple of stairs and made for the bedroom door. He shoved the key in the lock, and had it open in a jiffy.

“Come here, my gorgeous boy. Let me hold you.” Craig walked into the room, grabbed Luke, and overbalanced. They landed on the bed. They kissed urgently, and soon they were removing clothes as though their lives depended on it. Naked, they slipped under the duvet, and were soon lost in a passion so intense it almost took their breaths away. They kissed, caressed, and loved one another for what seemed like hours, until finally, exhausted, they fell asleep, spooned around one another.

Thursday dawned, and they had a quick shower, donned T-shirt and jeans, and went down for breakfast.

“Good morning, Mr. Gilmore, Mr. Ashton; I trust you had a comfortable night?” Mrs. Preston asked as they passed through the hallway on their way to breakfast.

“Lovely, thank you. We may stay in today, if that’s okay with you?" said Craig.

“Fine whatever you want, dear boy. I’ll go and get the girl to do your room now, save you being disturbed later.” She winked at Craig as she turned to run up the stairs.

“Did you see that, Luke? She winked at me!” Craig couldn’t believe what she’d just done.

They ate a good breakfast: cereal, bacon, eggs, mushrooms and tinned tomatoes, along with toast and coffee. After the night’s activities, they were hungry once more. They moved into the lounge and had a second cup of coffee. They sat talking and flicking through the morning papers that were to hand, before going back upstairs. The maid was just finishing their room as they reached it.

“Morning, sir,” she said, as she hurried on her way to the next room.

Craig shut the door behind her, and they fell into each other’s arms. He cradled Luke in his arms as they moved, ever so slowly, towards the bed, where they spent all day loving, and sleeping, until it was time to get ready for the evening meal. After a shower, Luke put a crepe bandage on Craig’s injured arm, as it was beginning to throb after the day’s lovemaking. They both put T-shirts on with their good jeans, and made their way back downstairs and wandered over to the dining room. Again it was an unknown flavoured soup -- delicious just the same -- with pork chops, greens, and roast potatoes to follow. Dessert was rhubarb pie and custard. Replete, they went back upstairs to their rooms to put their good shirts on. They wouldn’t need their jackets, and the long sleeve would cover the bandage on Craig’s arm. They made their way down to the front to see what was what. They walked until they came across a pub.

”How about a drink, eh, Luke? We need to increase our fluid intake after this afternoon,” Craig said lasciviously.

“You’re on, Gilmore, shall we go in?”

They pushed open the door to Hope Bar -- it might just as well have been called Abandon hope all ye who enter here. The sound level was enough to call out the Environmental Health people, and competing with it, and most times winning, was a disc jockey who would never see fifty again, regaled in garish seventies gear. The place was packed, and the punters were having a ball.

As they pushed their way through to the bar, they listened to the DJ's repartee. They found a small table and sat down to listen to what he was saying.

“Bloody hell, Dot, what yer doin’ down ‘ere, Girl -- on a Thursday? Upheld yer ban at the Bingo, ‘ave the?”

Dot grinned and pointed to a man sat by her side.

“Christ, Dot, where did yer find Lurch? Did ‘e come gift-wrapped, or did you find ‘im in a skip somewhere?”

The audience, mainly of older people in their late forties or early fifties, roared with laughter. Dot and her gentleman friend took it in good part.

“Are yer alright, mate?” the DJ asked Dot’s companion. “Yer’ll be okay there!” he shouted to him, then continued, “She’s anybody’s after two pints -- two pints of whiskey that is!”

The audience was in bulk; the more insulting he became, the more they loved it. Away from the pub and his DJ'ing job, Joe was the mildest man you would wish to meet; but in his seventies get up, and up on stage, he was transformed into the swearing-slagging-off-his-customers type of guy that the crowds couldn’t get enough of. He was there Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights.

Joe cast his eyes around to see whom he could take a rise out of next. He spotted Craig and Luke, sat quietly and very close together, at a nearby table.

“What ‘ave we ‘ere then, ladies and gentlemen?” He pointed to Craig and Luke. “I see yer’ve got some taste then, givin’ the Cliff bar a miss. Yer must know class when yer see it!” Joe roared above the noise.

Craig grimaced, but Luke entered into the spirit of the thing and shouted back, "We heard about the intellectual tea parties that you have here, and how you bowl the audience over with your laconic wit!”

Joe took a step back, not used to the audience having much to say, and then he roared with laughter. ’If the' ‘ang around for the rest of the evenin’, tonight could be even better than usual,’ he thought -- and usual was good.

“Luke!” Craig tried to attract his attention. “Don’t encourage him.”

“Don’t worry, love, we’re on holiday and we’ll never see him again. Let’s just have a bit of fun.” Luke squeezed Craig’s arm and blew him a kiss.

“Oi! Yer not at the Cliff bar now, yer know!”

“Just thought you might like to see how the other half lives!” Luke could give as good as he got.

Everyone was laughing and agreeing with one another that tonight’s entertainment was even better that usual. That’s why they came: -- it was a brief oasis in the desert that represented their mundane lives. Craig could see that Luke was enjoying himself, so he settled down and took a swig from his glass.

He leaned over to Luke and said, “I love you, Luke Ashton.” No one would hear him above the din that passed for music and entertainment.

After a while, Joe decided to take a break. Insulting the audience could be thirsty work, and he needed to re-charge his batteries. He made his way through the packed tables to the bar.  
“Pint, please, Sam,” he said to one of the two young men behind the bar. He grabbed his pint and proffered his money.

“It’s okay, Joe; the punter down the end of the bar has paid for it.”

Joe looked in the direction of Sam’s outstretched arm. A man smiled and nodded. Joe gave him the thumbs up and took a long drink from the glass. He rarely had to pay for his own beer. There were always people in the audience willing to buy drinks for him. He looked around for somewhere to sit, and spied an empty space at the table occupied by Craig and Luke. He pushed his way over, a thing he would never do in Real Life.

“You don’t mind me sitting here, do yer, lads?” he enquired of Craig and Luke as he sat down, not waiting for an answer. “I take it yer’ve been to the Cliff? Some place, innit -- all that red? Makes me eyes water, I can tell yer, when I go there,” he continued to prattle on, not expecting any answers. “Where yer stayin’? I know yer not local, I’d ‘ave seen yer before now.”

“Cliff House Hotel,” volunteered Luke.

“’Arry’s been toutin’ for business for ‘is auntie again, I see?”

Craig laughed. “Does everyone know Harry?”

“’Arry’s well known round ‘ere. ‘E got a medal for bravery in Northern Ireland last year, then ‘e goes an’ buy’s ‘isself out. No one ever knew that ‘e was un’appy inside. Poor bugger. At least now ‘e can live the way ‘e feels that ‘e should. Good luck to ‘im I say.”

“You say that you’ve been to the Cliff bar?" Craig was interested.

“Yeah, just every now an’ again; just for a change.” He was giving nothing away, and Craig didn’t pursue it. If the man was gay and didn’t want all and sundry to know, that was his business.

“Is it always busy like this?” asked Craig.

“I don’t know about the other nights, but the nights I’m ‘ere the joint is jumpin’. I’m ‘ere Thursday through Sunday, and the place takes a bomb. They take enough to pay all the over’eads, wages, that sort of thing, an’ make an ‘andsome profit. Anything else is bunce,” he chatted on.

He liked these two men, who seemed so happy and relaxed in one another’s company. He could see from their body language how much they loved each other. ‘If only,’ he thought as he watched them. He was a people watcher; after all, he taught Psychology up at the university. The day job could be very boring. Down here he was unlikely to meet any of his colleagues, although he’d seen some of the students, but they hadn’t recognised him in his seventies clothes and outrageous wig. That’s the way he liked it. His secret life, he liked to call it.

“Right, lads, back to the salt mines,” he quipped as he got up from his seat.

“By the way,” asked Luke, “where are you from, mate?”

“Me? Oh... Formby. Not far from Liverpool. Been down ‘ere years, I have,” he said, as he turned and made his way back to the stage.

Luke had been thinking that he reminded him of Des, but not quite so pronounced, and the accent seemed to vary, anyway, throughout his act.

“Enjoy the rest of your stay, lads.” With that, Joe was back on stage, in the spotlight, and back to his uncouth persona.

Craig and Luke had a second pint, and then called it a day. They were eager to explore more of the immediate area before heading back to Cliff House. They drained their glasses and stood up ready to go. Joe broke off from slagging off one of his audience as he saw them stand up. He turned his attention to them.

“Oi, Batman an’ Robin, are yer leavin’ already? Come back tomorra, lads, the biker’s’ll love the two of yer!” He winked at them.

They knew he meant no harm. Craig and Luke pushed their way through the heaving throngs, to the accompaniment of catcalls and wolf whistles. As they reached the doors, Luke turned towards them -- and Joe.

He gave a low bow, and shouted to Joe, “Until we meet again, sweetie.” The audience went wild.

Outside in the cooling night air, Craig and Luke roared with laughter, as they made their way along the seafront. They couldn’t even walk in a straight line, but kept bumping into one another like drunken men.

The sniffed up, and simultaneously they said, “Fish and Chips!”

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 62

 

“Mmmmmm...” they breathed together, as they moved in the general direction of the sumptuous smell like a pair of Bisto kids, their noses leading them to it.

There were quite a few chip shops along the front -- all takeaways. They were looking for somewhere to sit down, so carried on walking past them all. Eventually they came to one which offered seating and takeaway facilities.

“Come on, let’s go in here, Luke,” Craig said, as he gestured to the shop. It was next to a very imposing Victorian building, with signs at the front advertising that it was the Kursaal Bowling Alley. “Are we going to sit down to eat them, or do you prefer to eat them walking back to the hotel?”

“I thought you wanted to sit down, love, but I’d rather walk and eat. They taste better that way, I think,” replied Luke, gazing up at Craig as they hesitated before entering the shop.

“Walking it is then,” laughed Craig. This weekend was for Luke to enjoy: what, or how, he himself felt, didn’t matter, so long as Luke had a good time.

There wasn’t much of a queue, as most of the pubs were still open. They decided on haddock and chips, and while they were waiting for the fish to be cooked, Craig asked the man behind the counter about the building next door.

“Hasn’t always been a bowling alley, you know,” the fish fryer commented. “When it was first built, about 1901, it was a sort of theme park. It was closed down during the war though, and it was used as a NAAFI store for all of the South Eastern area. My grandma used to work there, that’s how I know about that. I can remember going there when I was a nipper; I saw a car that belonged to that gangster -- whatsisname, you know... Al Capone! That’s him! Someone brought the car over from Chicago, and they had it in there on display."

Craig and Luke stood there, amazed at the fountain of knowledge emanating from him.

“How do you know all this?” asked Luke.

“Well, people kept asking about it because it’s such a striking building, so, I looked it up on the ‘net -- and Bob’s your uncle. It’s bloody marvellous that Internet; you can find out all kinds of things. You want to try it sometime. Now, what was it you wanted? Did you want mushy peas?” He hardly missed a beat, as he went from fountain of knowledge to fish fryer.

“No thanks, we’re going to eat them as we walk back to the hotel.”

“Where are you staying?” he enquired.

“Back up there.” Craig pointed in the general direction of the hotel. "In Wilson Road -- the Cliff House Hotel it’s called. I shouldn’t think you’ll know it out of all the hotels here.”

“Oh, you mean Harry’s aunty's place. We all know where that is. Harry’s well known around here you know, he...“

“Yes, we heard all about him at the Hope Bar...” Luke interrupted, and in turn was interrupted by the fish fryer.

“You were taking a chance going to the Hope, weren’t you? Joe was on I take it? I’ve known Joe for years. Do you know, off stage he’s the mildest person you’d ever wish to meet. He’s a lecturer up at the University.” Then hardly pausing for breath, he continued, “Right, gents, two haddock and chips.” He handed them over, and Craig paid for them.

Back outside, they turned and started to walk back up in the direction of the hotel.

“What did you think of the history lesson, then, Craig?" asked Luke, as he started to unwrap his supper.

“Quite remarkable, wasn’t he? Fancy looking on the ‘net just so that he could answer questions about that building. Mind you, it’s so striking that I should imagine that he gets asked about it quite a bit.” Craig too was unwrapping his supper and started to eat the chips in between talking to Luke. “These are lovely, aren’t they?”

“Smashing,’” agreed Luke, “Mind you, Des wouldn’t be at all happy, ‘cause he wouldn’t be able to make a chip buttie.” He laughed and Craig joined in.

They carried on walking, eating, and talking for a while, then Craig’s leg started to hurt and he began to slow down a little. Luke, engrossed in his fish and chips, didn’t notice, and just kept up the same pace.

“Luke,” Craig called to him. Instead of stopping, Luke turned around to face him and continued walking, backwards, grinning at Craig.

Craig’s heart flipped as he watched him. He stopped eating. In his mind's eye, he was back to the end of Luke’s first day at Sun Hill; he’d watched him through the venetian blinds when he’d gone with Tony and Gary for a drink after work. He’d walked backwards that day too, laughing at his two friends. It was then that Craig had known that he’d fallen in love with his new PC.

“What...? What’s up, Craig? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Craig gave a lop-sided smile. “Not a ghost, my love, just you; I remembered seeing you walking backwards once before, and that’s when I fell in love with you. Come here, I want to hug you.”

Luke was in his arms in a flash, both making sure that they didn’t squash their tasty supper.

“I love you, Luke,” Craig breathed, as he held Luke as tight as was possible, chips permitting.

“I love you too, you do know that, don’t you?” murmured Luke. “Let’s get back to the hotel,” he whispered into Craig’s ear.

They relinquished their hold on each other and walked as fast as Craig’s leg would allow him, finishing their chips as they reached Wilson Road. There was a litterbin at the end of the road: they deposited their chip wrappings before they hit the hotel steps two at a time; even Craig was now anxious to get to their bedroom.

Mrs. Preston handed Craig their key, and they walked up the stairs slowly, until they were out of sight of the owner: then they ran up the last few stairs and along the landing to their room. Craig couldn’t get the door open quickly enough. He walked in as he opened it, with Luke practically on his heels. Luke kicked it shut, as Craig pulled him into his arms.

“Oh, Luke... Luke,” Craig breathed, as he looked at every facet of Luke’s face. Then he bent his head and kissed him, gently at first, savouring the taste of Luke, and then more passionately, as he felt himself become aroused.

He pulled Luke’s body close to him, and could feel Luke’s arousal matching his own. Luke had one hand in Craig’s hair, running his fingers through it, and he caressed the back of Craig’s neck with his other hand; it drove Craig wild. Craig pulled himself away and yanked down the duvet. He hurriedly divested himself of his clothes, as did Luke, and the pair of them fell onto the bed where they clung to each other, kissing and caressing each other.

“Luke, you taste different,” murmured Craig, as held Luke’s face in his hands, before letting his hands creep down to Luke’s chest, and lower body.

“What do I taste of?” Luke whispered in Craig’s ear, as he bestowed little butterfly kisses round the edge of the earlobe, and then flicked his tongue in and out of the opening.

“Oh God, Luke... chips...! You taste... of the most delicious... fish and chips.” Craig’s voice was ragged with emotion and he could hardly speak; Luke was sending him into ecstasy with what he was doing. Luke pulled away to answer him, and Craig groaned, “Luke, don’t stop, please don’t stop...”

Luke had other ideas and he continued to brush his lips on Craig’s ear, then his face, his chest, and downwards until he reached Craig’s groin. But instead of doing what Craig expected, Luke intimated that he wanted Craig to turn over onto his tummy. Of course Craig realised what he wanted to do to him.

“Oh, Luke, are you sure you want to do that, my love?” Craig’s heart was beating overtime at the thought of it. He wanted it -- but didn’t want Luke to do something that he wasn’t sure about.

“Craig, I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life,” he whispered. “I want to make love to you the way you made love to me in Southport on our honeymoon. I want to do it so much.” Luke proceeded to lick Craig’s neck, moving downwards slowly -- very slowly. Then over his shoulders, down to his waist, continuing along his spine, until he reached the cheeks of Craig’s bottom. Craig was moaning, and calling Luke’s name over and over again. Luke took his time, as he made love to Craig, so as to give him the greatest amount of pleasure. Luke’s hand crept round Craig’s waist, to caress him and bring him to his climax. He himself was not far behind. They collapsed in a heap, bathed in sweat and post-coital glow. They turned and clung to each other: kissing, hugging, and whispering their undying love.

“Luke, that was so beautiful, my darling. I couldn’t love you any more if I tried. You’re my life -- my reason for living.” Craig rubbed the tip of his nose against the tip of Luke’s, the way Eskimos do when they kiss.

“Eskimo kisses, ooh, I love it when you do that, Craig,” Luke murmured, as he looked at Craig’s face, and then gently kissed Craig in like manner.

They lay in each other’s arms for some time, and then it was time for a quick shower and a cup of something before finally lying down to sleep.

They slid out of bed and wandered over to the shower. It was a tight squeeze, but they both managed to get in together. Luke was first out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to put the kettle on. Thank goodness for tea and coffee making facilities -- TCMF his mum used to call them, when she worked in a hotel. He looked through the assorted sachets in the little basket provided, and found what he was looking for: a sachet of drinking chocolate. He divided it between the two cups and poured on the boiling water from the kettle. By this time Craig was out of the shower, a towel also around his waist, and the bandage removed from his arm. He sat on the one chair in the room and watched Luke getting their drink ready.

“Here you are, love.” Luke offered the cup to Craig, who took it out of his hand. “How about a couple of fingers of this biscuit?” asked Luke as he picked up a chocolate biscuit from the side of the basket.

He broke it in half and handed a piece to Craig, who proceeded to put it in his mouth and take a bite. He grinned at Luke -- who rolled his eyes heavenwards at the sight -- as he ate his biscuit, and sipped his drinking chocolate. He remained on the chair, while Luke perched on the bed.

“I’m having a smashing time, Craig. Thanks for bringing me down here.” Luke smiled at his lover. “Can we go down the Pier tomorrow? We can go an hour or so before it closes, so there won’t be too many people there. We can’t go too late; I think it might close at six o’clock. Mum used to take us there, but we could never afford to take the train back up to the Pier head.” His eyes sparkled as he spoke enthusiastically about his time in Southend with his mum.

“Of course we can, love,” Craig said, and then continued, “We just won’t stay in bed as long after breakfast.” Craig twirled an imaginary moustache that he pretended was on his upper lip. Luke nearly choked with laughter at the sight. Craig jumped up to pat Luke’s back, but first he took the cup away from him so it didn’t get spilt.

“I’m okay, Craig, you nearly... killed me... last time you...“ Luke spluttered and coughed, as he tried to stop Craig from belting his back.

As Luke recovered, Craig handed him back his cup, and settled back onto the chair to finish his own drink and biscuit. When they’d both finished, they placed the crockery back on the little table they’d taken it from, and climbed into bed. Luke took hold of Craig’s injured arm and looked at the point where the knife had entered; it was healing well, but was still looking quite red to the eye. He kissed the spot gently and reached over into the drawer by the side of the bed. He took out a clean crepe bandage, and slowly, gazing into Craig’s eyes from time to time, he re-bandaged the injured arm.

“There you are, sweetheart; that will keep it safe until tomorrow.” He lifted Craig’s hand up to his lips and kissed it, before placing it back on the bed cover.

They lay down together facing each other, whispering sweet nothings, as lovers do. Soon they were fast a sleep: Craig exhausted from the evenings activity, and Luke -- just exhausted from the last ten days or so.

* * * *

Craig woke prematurely. His injured arm had started to throb, thus waking him up. He glanced down and saw Luke's head was on the arm. Gently, he manoeuvred it from under Luke’s head and massaged it. Luke stirred in his sleep and then snuggled back down again close to Craig. Craig smiled and draped his arm across Luke and went back to sleep.

The alarm clock brought them back to life with its bleeping. They had enough time to get ready for breakfast -- after some kissing and cuddling of course, and a shower. Downstairs, Mrs. Preston was at the reception desk. She smiled at them and wished them good morning.

“Sleep well, gentlemen?” she asked.

“Very well, thank you, Mrs. Preston,” Craig answered for them both, as they made their way to the dining room.

“If only she knew why we slept so well,” laughed Luke, as they walked over to a table by the window.

“Luke, do you want to go out after breakfast, have a look around, and then go to the Pier, rather than go out later? We can always have an early night.” He raised his eyebrow and grinned at Luke.

Luke’s heart started beating faster. “Okay, love, we could have a look at that bowling alley, and maybe get some fish and chips before we go down the Pier. We were always starving when we got to the Pier. We used to eat our butties sat on a seat half way down the Pier. It was lovely. An early night also sounds very inviting... very inviting indeed.” Luke leered at Craig, but had to straighten his face as the waitress arrived for their order.

They decided on the Full English to give them the energy to face their day’s activities. They took their time and enjoyed every mouthful, finishing off with coffee and a round of toast and marmalade.

Back in their room, they used the bathroom and collected their jackets, although looking through the window it didn’t look as if they’d need them. There was a clear blue sky, and already at this time in the morning, the sun was shining.

“Luke, just a minute,” Craig said, as Luke was about to open their door.

“What’s up?” queried Luke.

“Come here,” Craig said, opening his arms.

Luke turned back and walked into the circle of Craig’s arms, snuggling into his chest.

“Luke, have I told you lately that I love you?” Craig held his young lover close and kissed the top of his head; then, with his thumb, he lifted Luke’s chin so that he could look down at his face. He bent his head and kissed him softly at first, then more passionately.

“I love you too, Craig, more than you’ll ever know,” whispered Luke.

They kissed once more, and then reluctantly they drew apart and made their way back downstairs. They handed the key to Mrs. Preston, still on duty at the desk. Craig pushed open the door, stood back while Luke walked through, then Craig followed him and they were out in the sunshine.

“Don’t think we need these, do you, Luke?” Craig held his jacket up.

“We don’t need them now, Craig, but just wait until we’re on the Pier and we’ve walked some way up it. The sea breeze’ll make it seem quite chilly,” answered Luke.

They walked down to the front and then strolled right along it, enjoying the sunshine. They paused at the Pier, then decided to have a look at the bowling alley first, and carried on past it. The Kursaal was certainly an imposing building, with its red and cream ornate brickwork and glass roofed veranda; useful for keeping the punters dry if they had to queue up in the rain at any time, and with a fluorescent sign saying Kursaal attached to the glass dome on the roof. They walked inside and had a good look round. People were already bowling, at just after eleven o’clock. Luke watched the players -- his head nodding as he did so. Craig looked on and wondered what he was doing.

“Craig, there’s thirty lanes here. Can you imagine the noise if they’re all in use at once?”

Craig inwardly cringed at the thought -- give him a good rugby scrum anytime.

“Can’t think of anywhere I’d less like to be.” He grimaced. “Come on, let’s find somewhere to have a coffee.”

They found a bar that sold all kinds of drinks, and settled for a cup of coffee each. After they’d finished, they carried on looking around the building, even finding a McDonalds. After a while, they made their way out of the lovely building, noting once again the intricate brickwork on the outside. They were enjoying not having to rush and took their time. They were surprised to see that they’d spent a couple of hours in the Kursaal.

Out in the sunshine, they decided to go for a little walk before hitting the chip shop. They sauntered along taking note of this and that; Luke would point things out to Craig that he remembered from his trips there with his mum. They smiled at each other a lot, touched each other’s arms from time to time, and occasionally they locked eyes. It must have been obvious to anyone looking at them that they were madly in love. They sat down a couple of times when Craig needed to, because his leg was hurting. Soon their stomachs reminded them that they needed sustenance, so they wandered back towards the chip shop that they'd visited the previous evening. It had opened at eleven thirty, and would stay open until midnight, as the weather was still good.

“I’ll have to go on a diet if we keep this up,” said Craig, patting his tummy.

“Oh I don’t know, Craig, I can think of a good way to work it off, can’t you?” Luke laughed.

Craig dug him in the ribs. “Watch it, Ashton, I might keep you to that.”

They were like a couple of kids, laughing and joking, as they entered the chippie that had just opened.

“Back again, gents? What can I get for you this time?” the fish fryer asked.

“Err... two haddock and chips, please,” said Craig, surprised that the guy had remembered them.

He didn’t realise that they made a very interesting couple: the tall Welshman and the young slim Londoner. Anyone who cared to look at them would see that they were a couple, a very loving couple. They picked up their chips, including a couple of paper napkins, and Craig paid for them. They said good-bye to the proprietor and made their way back towards the Pier.

Craig glanced over at Luke as they approached the entrance, and could almost feel his excitement. Luke, realizing that he was being watched, glanced up at Craig; his eyes bright and his cheeks slightly flushed.

“You’re looking forward to this, aren’t you, love?” said Craig, his voice thick with emotion and full of love.

“Yeah, I can’t wait, love; let’s get on there, then we can eat our chips before they go cold.”

They walked up to the Pier entrance, which looked like a toll booth for a tunnel, or the entrance to a quay, where cars would drive onto a ferry tied up there. It was amazing. They went to the new toilets at the Pier head, and then made their way on to the Pier.

Luke rushed on ahead, hardly able to contain himself. Craig hurried behind him, and paid for two Walk and Ride tickets, then they were free to enter the Pier proper. They were going to take their time walking up along the stem, and then get the train back. They made their way to the upper deck and began their walk. The whole pier had been renovated, and Luke’s eyes were everywhere, drinking it all in.

“Craig, come on, there’s a seat over there; we can eat our chips.” He pointed over to a seat and grabbed Craig’s hand and pulled him towards it.

They sat down; Craig gratefully, Luke only because he had to, to eat his lunch. He would have loved to just race up and down the pier: he was like a young child again. It was quite breezy now -- as Luke had said it would be -- so the two men slipped their jackets on and sat close together, and then set about devouring their lovely fish and chips. They were ravenous; the sea air was working its magic. They really enjoyed their late lunch sat on the lovely Pier. While they were eating, Craig’s mobile rang. He gingerly tried to take it out of his pocket; his fingers were greasy. Luke passed him a napkin, which Craig used to retrieve the mobile.

“Craig Gilmore.”

“Graham Palmer, Mr. Gilmore.”

Craig hesitated for a moment, and mouthed to Luke, “Who’s Graham Palmer,” then the penny dropped.

“Mr. Palmer, how nice to hear from you.” Craig smiled -- Luke rolled his eyes. “How can I help you?”

“I thought you might like to know that everything is going well. In fact, if you can come in to sign up, we should be able to exchange contracts by next weekend. You’ll be able to move into the flat after next Friday. Effectively, you could be in on the Saturday, that’s if you can find someone to move you that quickly."

“Excuse me? I thought it would take quite a few weeks, with the searches and everything -- and what about the furniture that we want to keep?”

“I told you I’d hurry it along if I could. Mr. Parr has sent the full amount to his solicitor, and all we need is for you to get in touch with your solicitor again and get him to sort your end out. We’ve checked Mr. Ashton, and everything’s okay. I’ve given your list to Jenkins’, and they’ve already removed the items that you don’t require.”

“That’s marvellous,” said Craig, as he smiled at Luke -- with Luke wanting to know what’s going on. “Thanks for letting me know. I’ll ‘phone my solicitor right now, and then the removal company. I’ll get back to you. Thank you so much for letting me know. Bye for now, and thanks once again.”

Craig sat there for a minute, a smile all over his face.

“What is it?” asked Luke.

“Luke...” he smiled, “Luke, we can move in next Saturday -- if I can get my solicitor moving, and if the removers can move us then. I can’t believe it, Luke, we can move next week!” He jumped up and all but did a dance; he was so pleased.

“Oh, Craig, that’s brilliant. You really don’t want to be at the house now, do you?”

Craig just shook his head, the smile slipping slightly. “No, Luke, if I never have to go back to that house it’ll be too soon. I know I’ve got to be there for another week, but I know you’ll be with me, so I can get through it. You won’t be off for much longer, Luke, so the sooner we move the better.”

Craig was now in a jubilant mood; they finished their lunch, wiped their hands, and got up to find a bin in which to deposit their rubbish. They carried on their walk down the Pier. On the way they passed an elderly couple, and presumably their teenage grandson. They couldn’t help overhearing the youngster, who wasn’t exactly whispering, telling his granddad something. “... to coin a phrase of Henry the eighth -- ‘I’ve seen more life in the cemetery, than in her womb...’” Craig and Luke just looked at each other, trying to stifle their laughter, and carried on with their walk.

It was a very long Pier, the longest in the world, measuring 2158 metres. In fact, by the time they’d reached the end of the stem, Craig was knackered and needed to sit down again.

Luke grasped the rail and said, “Breathe in, Craig, just smell the ozone.” Luke was in his element.

He loved it: the sea, the sun, looking back at the beach, watching the trains taking weary passengers back to the Pier Head -- the whole shebang!

Luke went and sat down after a few moments, and surreptitiously took Craig’s hand in his. They turned to face one another and grinned.

“I’m so glad we came here together, Craig, it’ll be another memory to add to all the others that we can talk about on rainy afternoons.” Luke smiled at his lover; Craig squeezed Luke’s hand.

“I know what you mean, Luke, and we’ll be able to talk about them in our new flat.” Although physically tired, his spirits couldn’t have been higher: he was leaving the house.

“Luke, just a minute, love. I’ve got to ring my solicitor and make sure that he’s going ahead with everything. I told Mr. Palmer that I would.”

Craig fished in his pocket for his mobile and rang his solicitor, Mr. Isaacs. Everything was going along swimmingly; he’d kept in close contact with the Estate Agent. He too would be the richer, once he’d received his fee for work undertaken: not that much work had been necessary, given that Craig was a pillar of the community, and had no bad credit history -- plus the fact that he and Graham Palmer were golf partners.

They waited a while for the train, and when it arrived they climbed aboard. Craig sat down gratefully -- his leg and arm were giving him jip -- with Luke by his side, sitting as close to him as he could.

They enjoyed the journey back up the Pier, looking out to sea and then back towards the beaches and the land. Craig felt that he couldn’t be any happier; he had the man he loved by his side, and soon they would move into their first home that they were buying together. He turned to look at Luke, with tears in his eyes.

“I’ll love you forever, Luke,” Craig whispered, grasping Luke’s hand, and squeezing it.

“I love you too, sweetheart, and I always will,” Luke reassured him.

They arrived back at the Pier head and got off the train. Walking away from the train, they looked back at the length of the whole stem. It was amazing. They used the toilets and made their way off the Pier head.

“Luke, I’m knackered, love. Come on, let’s get a taxi back to the hotel.” They walked over to the taxi rank and climbed into the back of the next taxi to go out. “Cliff House Hotel, please. It’s in Wil...”

“Yes, mate, I know it; Harry’s aunty’s place,” the driver interrupted.

Craig and Luke looked at each other in astonishment; it seemed that the whole of Southend knew Harry, and by extension, his aunty.

Craig heaved a sigh of relief as they arrived back at the hotel. His arm was sore and he needed to lie down before dinner.

The taxi came to a stop and they got out. Craig paid the fare, and turning slowly, he made his way up the steps to the hotel door. Luke pushed it open and let Craig enter first. They both walked over to the small reception desk and a young lady handed Craig their key. As Craig was so tired, they took the lift to their floor and were soon back in their bedroom.

Craig went to the bathroom, and after washing his hands he walked back over to the bed. While Luke was in the bathroom, Craig removed his shoes and jeans. Then, pulling the duvet back, he climbed into bed. By the time Luke came back into the room, Craig was fast asleep. Luke smiled, looking down at his partner, took his own clothes off and climbed in beside him. He too was soon fast asleep, tired from the day's activities, and outrageous amounts of fresh air.

* * * *

They had just enough time for a quick wash before hurrying down for dinner; they’d both slept for a couple of hours.

“Come on, Craig, get a wriggle on!” shouted Luke from the bedroom, as Craig took his time in the bathroom. He was still feeling tired, but as his stomach thought that his throat had been cut, he needed to eat. Luke could always eat, any time of the day or night.

Dressed in long sleeved shirts and trousers, they made their way to the dining room. Mrs. Preston was checking that the diners were enjoying their meal -- roast lamb with the usual trimmings, with rhubarb crumble for dessert -- and from the smiling faces as Craig and Luke walked in, it would seem that everyone was happy with their meal.

“Mr. Gilmore, Mr. Ashton, how nice to see you this evening. Have you had a good day, today?” she asked them, as they sat down.

“Lovely, thank you, Mrs. Preston. It’s some building, that Kursaal building, isn’t it? We had a good look around it before we went to the chip shop.”

“I take it you got the low down about it from Jerry. He’s quite a mine of information, isn’t he?"

Craig laughed. “Does everyone know everyone else here in Southend? In London you might know your immediate neighbour, but very rarely anyone else in your road.”

“We have a very active Traders Association down here, and most of us meet at least once a month.” She laughed at their amazed expression. “You're not in London now, you know. Now what can I get you for starters -- grapefruit cocktail or asparagus soup?”

Craig and Luke gave their order and settled back to check out their surrounding. Like the rest of the small hotel, it was very tastefully decorated, with a small posy vase of fresh flowers at each table. They noticed another couple of men sat at a nearby table, probably sent over by Harry. They hadn’t seen them before, but like Craig and Luke they looked very much in love. One of them looked in Craig’s direction, so Craig smiled. The young man returned the smile. His partner looked over to see whom he was smiling at, saw Craig and Luke, and he too smiled at them.

After their starter, they tucked into roast lamb with all the trimmings. “You should taste my roast lamb, Luke.”

“So you think you can do better than this, do you?” Luke wanted to know. He was really enjoying Mrs. Preston’s offering.

Craig sniffed. “Just you wait until we’ve settled into the flat, Luke. I’ll show you what roast lamb should taste like.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Gilmore.” Luke gazed into Craig’s eyes, oblivious to the rest of the diners. The two men at the other table nudged one another and smiled, glad that they’d found such a nice place to stay -- all thanks to Harry of course.

Stuffed to the gills, Luke and Craig left their table and made their way back out into the reception area.

“Luke, do you want to go out, or shall we...”

“Yes!” interrupted Luke.

“Yes, what? You didn’t let me finish.”

“You know what, Gilmore. Now stop messing about and get up those stairs,” he whispered.

Craig raised his eyebrow at Luke, blew him a kiss, then shot up the stairs, taking Luke by surprise.

“Hey... you... you... cheat! I thought your leg was bad -- just you wait, Gilmore, I’ll get you for that!” Luke shouted, as he took to the stairs two at a time. Craig had reached their bedroom and unlocked the door as Luke arrived. Craig pushed open the door and Luke rushed past him.

“Oi, short-arse, what’re you playing at?" Craig was laughing.

“I said I’d get you back, didn’t I? Now if you ask nicely, I’ll let you kiss me.”

“And if I don’t?” asked Craig, leering at Luke, his heart starting to beat faster as he gazed at his lover.

Luke capitulated and walked up to Craig, who pulled him into his arms. Craig bent his head and kissed him long and passionately, then started to unbutton Luke’s shirt; starting at the top and slowly working his way down. He put his hands inside the shirt so that he could feel Luke's taut young body. Then Craig pushed the shirt off his shoulders and gently helped Luke to take it off.

“Luke, Luke, I want you,” he breathed.

He started to unzip Luke’s jeans, but then Craig pulled him close so that he could feel Luke’s young body against his. Luke put his arms around Craig’s waist, then moving them downwards he grasped Craig's bottom and pulled him closer still. He could feel Craig’s erection pressing up against his own. He moaned and kissed his lover. They quickly removed the rest of their clothes and scrambled into bed. They held one another tightly, then Craig made love to Luke: long, slow, passionate love, that had them shouting out each other's name as they came. Luke buried his head in Craig’s chest, kissing it over and over again, as they recovered.

They lay together for a while, chatting... mostly about the impending move. They were both looking forward to it; Craig because he couldn’t wait to get out of the house, and Luke because he wanted Craig to be happy. But most of all, Luke wanted Craig to feel safe. It was with these thoughts in mind that they fell asleep.

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 63

 

On the Saturday, Craig and Luke had a quick shower before going down to breakfast. They had no intention of going out during the day -- it was a lovely, warm, cloudless day, and half of London would be taking advantage of the nice weather and would be arriving in droves at Southend Central railway station. That was what Craig and Luke were using as an excuse, not that they needed one. It was their last day -- and night -- at Cliff House hotel.

They said hello to Mrs. Preston as they made their way back to the stairs after breakfast.

“Morning, boys,” she said, raising her eyebrow as they went back up stairs. “Going out after, are you?”

“Erm, well, no; we were thinking of staying in during the day, and then just going down to the front this evening. Thought we might try the Hope Bar for an hour or so, didn’t we, Luke?”

“Erm... err... yes, that’s right,” agreed Luke, as they continued on their way.

“I’ll send the maid to clean your room right away!” she called, as they walked up the stairs.

Mrs. Preston then made her way upstairs to chivvy up Agnes, who would be cleaning their room. She found her and instructed her to get the room at the front of the house cleaned for the two gentlemen. Mrs. Preston had actually taken a shine to both of them, and wanted to make their last day as comfortable as possible.

In their room, Luke grabbed hold of Craig. “When did we agree that we were going to the Hope Bar?” he asked, gazing up at Craig.

“Well I had to tell her something, didn’t I? I couldn’t very well say I was going to make love to you all day, could I?” Craig said quietly, as he returned Luke’s gaze.

At that moment, Agnes came to clean their room; Luke let go of Craig and walked out onto the landing, saying hello to her as he went. Craig asked her if she would be working on the Sunday. Agnes told him that it was her day off, so Craig pulled some money out of his pocket and handed her a five-pound note.

“That’s just to show our appreciation for the way you’ve looked after us while we’ve been here -- thank you very much,” Craig said, giving her one of his gorgeous smiles.

The young girl was really pleased -- not many people think of tipping the chambermaid -- and she thanked him profusely. Craig smiled again and went out to join Luke on the landing to wait while she cleaned their room. Agnes made sure that she left them extra coffee, milk, chocolate biscuits, and nice clean towels.

When she’d moved on, Craig and Luke went back into their room. They both used the bathroom, and once back in the bedroom, Craig pulled Luke into his arms and kissed him tenderly. They clung together, rocking gently as their kiss became more intense and their longing for one another deepened.

“I’m so glad we’ve had this time away together, Luke; have you enjoyed yourself?” Craig asked quietly.

“Craig, it’s been brilliant. I’ve loved everything about it: the pubs, clubs, the Pier -- yes that was special; most of all, I’ve loved being here with you, and just you!”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Craig looked into Luke’s eyes. “I’ve loved being with you and... having you too.” Craig grinned, and let go of Luke. “Come on, Ashton, we’re wasting time here stood up; I need to lie down.” Craig raised his eyebrow and leered at Luke.

Luke needed no second bidding. He began to undo his jeans, and started to move around seductively, like a stripper. He had Craig laughing at his antics -- until the jeans were off.

“Oh God, Luke, I don’t know about me needing a Government Health warning: you should definitely have one with a body like yours! Come here!” Craig commanded.

“No chance, Gilmore, not until you’ve got your kit off too. I want skin: lots of skin!”

Craig had his clothes off in quick time, and then he held his arms out for Luke to walk into. They kissed, and slowly, while kissing, they edged their way towards the bed. As their thighs touched the mattress, Craig briefly let go of Luke and threw back the duvet, before they fell onto the bed.

“Luke, I can’t get enough of you, my darling. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to. I love you so much,” whispered Craig, as he looked at his lover. His eyes were all over Luke’s face, taking in every line and contour. It was as though he was trying to etch it into his own brain for future reference, the way he’d done on Luke’s stag night -- Luke’s stag night! “Luke, you do love me, don’t you?”

“Craig? What’s wrong? You know I love you; how can I reassure you that I do? Please don’t upset yourself. Craig, I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you; I never will. I never fancied another man before you -- you know that, don’t you? You’re my life, Craig -- my life!” Luke was nearly in tears trying to assure Craig of his love. “You’re just tired, love, and not as well as you thought you were. You need to rest; in fact, Craig, we are not going out tonight. We’ll have dinner downstairs, and then come back up, pack, and get an early night so that we can leave right after breakfast. Okay?”

“Luke, what would I do without you?”

“I don’t know, but you’re not going to find out because I ain’t leaving you: just remember that!” Luke replied. He then kissed Craig, his tongue searching Craig's mouth. Craig responded with a low moan.

They spent the rest of the day making passionate love, one to the other. They surfaced around 7pm and had a lovely shower together, soaping one another, and in turn they took the showerhead out of its socket and rinsed one another off. They dressed and made their way downstairs to a dinner of roast chicken, roast potatoes, and a selection of seasonal vegetable, followed by summer pudding and custard.

They had no trouble in getting the lovely meal down them; they were starving -- they hadn’t had any lunch. Afterwards, on their way back upstairs, they saw Mrs. Preston in the foyer. Craig decided to settle the bill there and then. Mrs. Preston was happy to oblige. She knew that Craig and Luke wouldn’t try to get any extras this evening and not pay for them in the morning. She could see, from the way they looked at one another, that the only thing on their mind was lovemaking.

As it happened, by the time that they got back up to their room, packed, watched some TV, and had had a drink of hot chocolate, they were shattered. They used the bathroom, cleaned their teeth, and once undressed; they fell into bed and each other’s arms. They cuddled and kissed, but soon they were both asleep, their arms draped across each other’s body.

* * * *

They both had a good breakfast, and as soon as they’d finished it, they returned to their room to collect their bags. After using the loo, they were ready to get back to London. Craig ‘phoned for a taxi, as he didn’t fancy the walk to the station. His arm had been hurting again, and after the previous day’s sexual activity, his leg wasn’t too good either. Craig’s arm had been re-bandaged by Luke, in an attempt to make it more comfortable. Tomorrow was Outpatients day for Craig.

The taxi arrived and had them at the station in no time at all. Soon they were on the train being transported back to London: back to their home, and a week of frenetic activity.

* * * *

They arrived back at Fenchurch Street station in good time, and after leaving the train, they made their way over to the taxi rank. There was no one waiting, so they climbed into the back of the fist cab in the line, gave the driver their address, and were driven swiftly to their home.

The nearer they drew to their home, the quieter Craig became. His spirits seemed to evaporate, and he became quite sombre.

“Craig, love, what is it?” Luke asked, aware that his partner had become quiet.

“Sorry, Luke, it’s just that... It’s bloody silly, Luke, but I really don’t want to go in that house!” He turned to Luke and gave him a lop-sided smile.

“Sweetheart, it’s only for one more week.” Luke took hold of Craig’s hand and squeezed it.

The driver, looking in his rear-view mirror, saw them holding hands and smiled. The cab pulled up outside their driveway.

“Right, gents, here we are!” he called; Luke and Craig hadn’t made any attempt to get out.

“Oh! Sorry, we were miles away,” Craig apologised.

“That’s okay, Guv. Been on ‘oliday, ‘ave ya?”

“Just a few days, that’s all,” Luke replied for them both.

Craig struggled to get out of the cab. His leg was hurting, and his arm was throbbing. Sitting down too much seemed to affect him just as much as standing too long did. I can’t win, he thought to himself, as he finally got out of the taxi. He turned to pay the driver, but found that Luke had already done the honours, so he limped up the path and waited for Luke by the front door.

“Is ‘e okay?” asked the driver, as he revved his engine.

“Yeah, had a bit of an accident. He’ll be fine next week: we’re moving away from here”

“Right you are, Son; you look after ‘im now.” The driver smiled, signalled, pulled away from the kerb, and slipped into the traffic.

Luke hurried up the path, took his keys out of his pocket, and opened the front door.

“Come on, love, it’s only for another week -- you can do it for me, can’t you?”

“I suppose so, Luke; I just feel so bloody apprehensive at the thought of going in.”

Luke led the way in, and Craig followed slowly. There was a pile of mail behind the door, which Craig picked up; Luke was carrying both of their bags and had his hands full.

He took the bags straight into the kitchen and emptied their contents on the floor: after first taking out the toiletry bag. He sorted the soiled clothes into T-shirts, underpants, and shirts, all of which he shoved in the machine, leaving the jeans for another wash. He added detergent, fabric softener, and chose the wash cycle he wanted -- and then he had an idea.

“Craig, why don’t we strip off and I can wash everything? Save having to wash again tomorrow.”

Craig agreed and stripped off there and then.

“Gilmore, have you no shame, or dignity?” laughed Luke. “Go and put some clean boxers on, and your dressing gown: you’ll frighten the baby.”

“The baby... what baby? Oh! Very funny! You and your wisecracks; just shut up!” Craig exclaimed.

He made his way upstairs to their bedroom, where he did indeed put on clean boxers, and his towelling robe, which he fastened as he made his way slowly back downstairs.

Luke had, by now, stripped off too. He’d put their recently divested clothing -- minus the jeans -- into the machine and had switched it on. Now, he was checking the pockets of their jeans, and had found money and a credit card in Craig’s pocket. He held the card up to Craig.

“You’d be lost without this, wouldn’t you? Fancy you putting the card in your jeans pocket instead of your wallet. What am I going to do with you?”

“Well if you stand there much longer, looking the way you do, Ashton, it’s what I’d be going to do with you that should be cause for concern. Come here!”

“No you don’t, Gilmore: I’m off upstairs -- I’m far too modest to stay down here like this.” Luke laughed as he shot past Craig and ran up the stairs.

Back downstairs again, attired in a robe and clean underpants, Luke went into the kitchen and made them a mug of coffee. Craig walked in, took a jug out of the cupboard, and filled it with water.

“What’s that for?” asked Luke.

“That plant I was given in the hospital looks as though it’s on its last legs, but it’ll soon revive; money tree plants always do,” he said, as he walked out of the kitchen back to the lounge.

Luke shrugged -- he wasn’t a plant person. He picked up the coffee, shoved the post into his voluminous pockets, and followed Craig into the lounge to watch the portable tele from upstairs. They still hadn’t heard about the insurance for the large screen TV set, or the other equipment that had been stolen. Craig made a mental note to ‘phone the insurance company to find out where they were up to with their claim.

“Craig, I think we should make a list of what we have to do this week,” Luke said, as he pulled an envelope towards him.

This was a brown manila envelope, and from the return address he knew it was from his solicitor. He opened it and scanned the typewritten sheets, his face creasing with a smile.

“Craig! Craig! It’s about the divorce!” Luke said excitedly. “Everything should be out of the way and finalised by next spring! We -- me and Kerry -- don’t even have to attend Court -- thank God.”

“Luke, that’s marvellous! Make a note on that list you’re going to write to ‘phone the LPR about making arrangements for signing the Register.”

“Right you are. Here, you look at this lot while I make a start,” said Luke, handing some of the envelopes to Craig.

“We’ve only been away four days, and we seem to have enough mail here to keep the GPO in profit for the next five years!” moaned Craig, as he went through it methodically.

“Don’t exaggerate, Craig: maybe a year perhaps! And it’s the Royal Mail now -- do get your facts right, Inspector.”

Craig glared at him, and then started laughing. He loved the way that Luke made light of the unimportant things.

They decided to have takeaway for dinner. Craig opened a bottle of wine, with difficulty, as his arm was still sore and he didn’t have much strength in it yet. They sat together, sorting through the mail, waiting for the pizza to arrive. An early night was on the cards: Craig’s appointment at Outpatients was quite early.

As soon as the pizza was delivered, they hoed into it, enjoying their simple dinner of pizza and wine. When they’d finished, Luke took the empty boxes and their glasses out to the kitchen, telling Craig to go on ahead and he’d follow him up.

Craig pulled himself up the stairs, holding on to the banister. He was feeling very tired by now, and the arm was once again making itself felt. He paid a visit to the bathroom, and then padded back to their bedroom to wait for Luke. He took his robe off and climbed into bed, thankful to be lying down once again with the mattress taking his weight. He snuggled down under the duvet and waited for Luke. He was almost asleep when Luke climbed in beside him. Craig turned towards Luke and draped his injured arm over him. He put his lips close to Luke’s for a kiss. Luke obliged, and they clung together in an exquisite kiss, their hands caressing and stroking each other.

“Luke, only another week here, sweetheart, and then we’ll be in our lovely new flat,” Craig whispered.

“I know, Craig. It’ll be lovely; just the two of us in our flat. I can hardly wait.” Luke kissed Craig again, and soon they were lost in passionate lovemaking, Craig’s tiredness forgotten.

* * * *

They slept soundly until the alarm clock went off, startling them both.

“Come on, sleepy head,” chided Craig, as Luke tried to bury himself into Craig’s chest.

“Just a minute; just a little minute, please,” moaned Luke, as Craig managed to extricate himself from Luke’s arms and climbed out of bed himself.

“No! We’ve got lots to do today, Luke, and I can’t do it all on my own. So get your arse into gear, and let’s get a wriggle on -- that’s what you say, isn’t it?”

“Oh all right,” Luke griped, as he dragged himself out of bed. Then he saw Craig, naked as the day he was born. “For God’s sake, put something on, Gilmore: or you won’t be going anywhere, or doing anything today!”

“Says who?”

“Says me!”

“You and whose army?” Craig continued the joke.

“Stay there, and I’ll show you whose army!” Luke replied emphatically, with a grin on his face.

Seeing the look on Luke’s face, Craig turned and walked out of the bedroom, doing a little shimmy with his hips as he reached the door. Luke threw a pillow at him, and just about caught his disappearing bottom.

“Ha ha! Poor shot, Ashton!” Craig shouted, as he walked along the landing.

Luke rushed after Craig, catching up with him as he was turning the shower on.

“Come here, Gilmore: I want skin and kisses, or I’ll never let you shower again!”

“Never?”

“No! Never!”

“In that case, I’d better let you have what you want!” exclaimed Craig, as he turned around and grabbed hold of Luke. Craig pulled him into his chest, so that Luke could have all the skin he wanted. Then he rained kisses on Luke’s lips, until the latter begged for mercy.

After their shower, they had a quick breakfast of coffee and Marmite toast. While they ate, Craig ‘phoned Mr. Isaacs, his solicitor. Arrangements were made for them to go in to sign the contracts the next day, and Isaacs confirmed that they would attend to the matter of the deeds. Then Craig rang the removal company, Major & Co. They confirmed that they would definitely be able to move them on Saturday. Craig’s day was starting out well.

Luke ‘phoned Michael and Peter. He wanted to let them know how things were progressing. They promised to hire a van -- not a Ford Transit van -- and would come over on the Thursday or Friday, to collect the things they wanted. They definitely wanted the cooker, the washing machine, the ‘fridge freezer, and basically anything else that Craig and Luke didn’t want.

Craig and Luke had decided to keep quite a lot of the furniture in the flat, as Jenkins’ were giving them such a good deal. The lounge and dining furniture was staying -- they'd already decided that when they’d viewed the flat -- and they’d now decided to keep the bedroom furniture as well: the bed and both chests of drawers. The wardrobes were part of the fixtures and fittings. In that event, Michael and Peter could take everything they wanted in the way of furniture. The removal company would pack up Craig and Luke’s personal possessions -- books, nick-knacks, clothes and such like -- and transport them to the flat. Anything left over would either go to a charity shop or to the tip.

* * * *

Luke drove them to the hospital, and they arrived with fifteen minutes to spare before the appointed time. While Luke parked up, Craig made his way to the Outpatients Department. But like clinics throughout the country, it was running late. Craig sat down to wait for Luke, who, when he arrived, suggested that he go get them a drink. He returned and handed Craig his polystyrene cup of coffee, and sat down taking a sip form his own cup.

“Luke, I can’t believe that we’ll be out of the house this weekend.”

“You see, I told you it wouldn’t be long, didn’t I? I knew you could make it, love,” said Luke, as he patted Craig’s knee.

Craig gazed into Luke’s eyes, and then, remembering where they were, he quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

“Luke, remind me to get in touch with a locksmith when we get home.”

"Eh? Why do you want to change the locks on the house now? We’re moving. We’ll be out of there by the weekend.”

“Not the house, Luke, the flat.”

“But why? No one has ever lived there -- we’re the first.”

“Luke, the property has been a show flat. Lots of people have been through it, and we don’t know how many people have had access to the keys while it’s been up for sale. We can get the Yale lock changed -- that will be the easiest, and not cause any damage to the front door.”

Craig seemed really serious, so Luke decided to let it ride. If that was what it took to make Craig happy, then so be it. They sat for a little longer, and then it was Craig’s turn.

The doctor was very pleased with the way the arm was healing, but did tell him to keep it bandaged for support for at least another week or so if he was tired.

“It’s okay, Doctor, Luke, here, has a lovely way with a crepe bandage,” Craig laughed.

The doctor grinned. He’d no problem with two men living together in a loving relationship; his own brother was gay, and his brother's partner was a lovely guy.

“Right, Mr. Gilmore, I don’t think you need to come back to the clinic again, unless you have any concerns. Just ‘phone up if you do, and we’ll see you straight away -- no problem.” He was writing up the case notes as he spoke. “How’s the head now?”

“Fine at the moment,” replied Craig, “I was only having the odd headache before -- nothing major...”

“Nothing major, my eye!” interrupted Luke, and then he continued, “He had to lie down when he had one. That’s how he ended up in this mess.” He indicated Craig’s arm.

“Luke!”

“Never mind ‘Luke!’ If you hadn’t had a bad head that day, you’d have been out shopping with me, instead of in the house when that bastard broke in!”

Luke still felt very guilty that he hadn’t stayed with Craig, instead of carrying on with the shopping. The doctor hadn’t been fully aware of the scenario leading up to the injury, so between them, Craig and Luke told him exactly what had happened.

“All I can say is that you were remarkably lucky. You take care, and don’t forget: you get in touch if you have any problems -- any problems with your health at all.”

Craig and Luke thanked the doctor, shook hands with him, and made their way out of the treatment room.

“Come on, Luke, let’s go for lunch before we go home,” said Craig, as they reached the car with five minutes to spare on the parking ticket.

“Okey dokey, let’s get out of here before we get clamped,” muttered Luke, as he slid behind the steering wheel, while Craig made himself comfortable in the passenger seat.

They drove to the pub, where they could watch the antics of the ducks. As it was a nice balmy day, they sat outside and ate the filled baguettes that they’d ordered and paid for at the bar. It was very pleasant sitting outside, eating their lunch, and watching the varied wildlife that a small lake attracts.

While they sat there, Craig ‘phoned the bank to make an appointment to see Jonathon Butterworth. They needed to inform the bank that the mortgage repayments would be changing, and to acquaint them with their new address as of the following Saturday. They were offered two appointment times: one on Tuesday -- the next day -- and one on the Wednesday. Craig elected to accept the Wednesday appointment. That way he would be sure that the flat was really theirs -- that the contracts had been exchanged and they were definitely moving out on the Saturday. Even at this late stage, Craig was worried that everything could still go pear-shaped.

They sat relaxed, watching the ducks searching for food in a lake that shimmered with reflective sunlight, and rippled as each duck, in turn, dipped its head into the water.

They continued to sit for a while after they’d finished their meal, happy to be together, taking their time to relax: the rest of the week was going to be busy.

“Craig, you’ve not got to do too much over this week, you know?”

“Yes, okay, sweetheart. I’ll just take it slowly, and you can help me to sort through the rest of my stuff. We’ve got the appointment at the solicitor's tomorrow, haven’t we? Then we go to the bank on Wednesday. That should sort the important things out. When did you say that Michael and Peter were coming over?”

“Well they said either Thursday or Friday. I suppose it depends upon when they can hire a van.”

“Will they be able to disconnect the cooker, do you know?”

“Believe me, our Michael will be able to do it,” laughed Luke.

“How do you know?”

“Craig, believe me, you don’t want to know!”

"Ah, I see. You’re right: I don’t want to know. How will we manage without the cooker?”

“Craig, how often have we used it over the time we’ve been together?”

“Point taken,” Craig laughed.

They continued to chat and make plans for the week, but eventually it was time to go.

“Come on, hotshot,” said Craig as he stood up. “We can use the loo in the pub, and then get back to our clearing out.”

“You’re a right slave driver, Gilmore. How are you going to pay me if I work well?”

“I’m sure we can come to some sort of mutual agreement, don’t you?” Craig raised his eyebrow and gazed into Luke’s eyes.

“Well make sure you pay up,” whispered Luke, already aroused at the thought.

“Have I ever been known to go back on a promise?” breathed Craig, also aroused. He cleared his throat. “Come on, Luke: we can’t walk through the pub like this. What can we think of that will do the trick?”

“How about Gina talking about the Borough Commander? That prune face that Gina can do so well.”

“Oh God yes! I don’t think that woman has ever laughed in her life.”

“Who hasn’t laughed, Inspector Gilmore?” asked a woman walking past them.

Craig and Luke looked up in shock, and almost fell down again onto their seats. It was Jane Fitzwilliam -- but not as they knew her. This woman had shoulder length hair, wore an immaculate, fitted skirt, frilly blouse, black patent leather stilettos, and she smelt divine.

“Err, erm, Ma’am!” they said together.

“At ease, gentlemen; we’re off duty,” she said, as she continued on her way, followed by a man about ten years her junior. He also was immaculately dressed, and very fit looking. They sat at a nearby table, and the young man reached out for her hand as soon as they sat down. He raised it to his lips, kissed it, and then started talking to her. She had a rapt expression on her face, and then, looking over at Craig and Luke, she winked at them.

It took Craig and Luke all their time not to sit there with their mouths open. Simultaneously, they rose from their table in the need to get away before they burst out laughing. As they were moving, she leant across and kissed her companion on the lips. As she broke away from him, she waved goodbye to Craig and Luke.

Back in the pub, they stood still, looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

“I can’t... believe what... we’ve just seen!” laughed Luke.

“Gina would... have given her eye... teeth to see that. Just wait until we tell her -- she won’t believe us!” Craig was trying to control himself. “Old prune-face has got a life after all!” Craig exploded into more laughter.

“Quite a full one, by the looks of it too,” said Luke. Then he added, “Come on, Gilmore, it’s time to go home. Loo first, eh?”

“Yes, love, then back home to start sorting in earnest.”

They looked around for the toilet sign, then made their way to the gents.

* * * *

They arrived home after stopping off at the supermarket to get some supplies: they still had to eat until they moved on the Saturday. They bought enough food for meals until Wednesday, after which they would eat takeaway. That way, Michael and Peter could take the cooker anytime from Thursday onwards.

Luke intended to make sure that all their washing was kept up to date. Any dirty clothing -- after the machine had gone -- would be kept in the laundry basket and taken to the flat as soon as they got the keys. They knew they couldn’t actually move in until the Saturday, but they’d be able to use the washing machine that was part of the kitchen. They could also take their bedding and make up their new bed, ready for their first night together.

“Craig, I’ll carry the bags; you go on in and put the kettle on,” Luke said, as he lifted the bags of shopping out of the boot.

“Okey dokey, love. I think I’ll give Gina a call and help to brighten her day,” Craig replied, a grin creasing his face.

“You’re going to tell her about the BC, aren’t you?”

“Too true! Can you imagine her reaction if she found out later that we’d seen the BC, not only seen her in civvies, but out with a younger man to boot, and didn't tell her? She’d have you in CAD for the rest of your career.”

Luke continued to laugh and shake his head, as he carried their shopping up to the front door. Craig wasn’t a gossip normally, but Luke knew he’d take great delight in telling Gina about the Borough Commander.

* * * *

“Gold!”

“Hi, Gina, it’s...”

Gina removed her fag from her mouth and exhaled. “I know who it bloody well is!” she interrupted. “What’s up, Sunshine? Luke gone off you already, has he?”

“Gina, just sit still and listen, okay?” Craig smiled: he could tell she was smoking; and knowing Gina, she’d be having her pre-home slug of scotch.

“Well get a move on, I haven’t got all night: some of us have homes to go to!”

“GINA! Right! Luke and I were at a pub this lunchtime... no, don’t interrupt, or I won’t tell you!” he said, as he knew she was about to. “We were just about to leave. Luke and I were just commenting on how the Borough Commander had probably never laughed in her life -- can’t remember why we were talking about her -- when this woman behind us asked, ‘Who’s never laughed, Inspector Gilmore?’ When we turned round, there she was: shoulder length hair, smart skirt, makeup, perfume... but wait for it, Gina -- black patent leather stilettos!” Craig waited for Gina to regain her composure -- he could hear her choking. “You okay, Gina?”

“Of course I’m bloody not! Just wasted me whiskey then! You made me choke! Are you sure it was prune-face?!”

“Gina, she knew me. She went and sat down with the man and leant over and ki...”

“Oooh, don’t...! The idea’s enough to curdle milk... the Borough Commander kissing someone! Bloody Hell, it's more than flesh and blood can stand. Well, are you going to tell me what he looked like?!”

“He was quite a nice looking guy, about ten years her junior -- much too nice for her -- but he seemed happy enough in her company. And then, the bloody woman winked at us. Luke and I couldn’t get out fast enough so that we could laugh. There’s obviously life in the old girl after all.”

“Still can’t quite get me head around it. The Borough bloody Commander in black patent stilettos -- the mind boggles! So what have you two been up to today?” she wanted to know, now that she’d heard about her archenemy.

“I had an Outpatient’s appointment. The doctor has signed me off from the hospital, with the proviso that should my health be affected by the injuries, I can go back and see them any time.”

“How’s the head been, Craig?” Gina now had her serious head on.

“Touch wood, it’s been alright. But it’s early days, you know.”

“Yes, I know, but it could affect your career in the Police Force, you know?”

“Yes, Gina, I know. I have to see the FME before I go back anyway. I’m just hoping that I get the full strength back in my arm. A policeman’s no good if he can’t collar a suspect, is he?”

“Come on, you old tart: don’t get maudlin. I’m sure that you’ll be okay. Anyway, be positive: think of the compo you’d get if you had to leave!” she cackled.

“I love you too, Gina! See you soon.” Craig finished the call, and turned around to find Luke laughing at him.

* * * *

“What’re you laughing at, Luke?”

“She been bending your ear, has she?”

“You might say that. She asked me if I was sure that we’d seen the BC kissing a younger man. I thought she was going to choke to death when I told her,” laughed Craig.

“D’you want a coffee, love?” Luke asked.

“I want you, Luke,” Craig whispered. Looking at Luke had turned him on.

Luke walked up to him, and Craig opened his arms. Luke slid into them, and put his arms around Craig’s waist. Craig pulled him in close, his arms caressing Luke’s back as he made his way down to Luke’s beautiful arse. Craig cupped Luke’s buttocks in his hands, pulling him in even closer. They could feel each other’s erections; they were ready for love. Without a word they let go of each other, and made their way to the stairs.

In the bedroom, they undressed quickly and climbed into bed.

“Oh, Luke, my darling boy. I want to feel you inside me,” Craig breathed.

They started to kiss: gently at first, and then with a passion, as they pulled each other close. They each moaned as their lovemaking stepped up a pace. Craig lay on his back, and Luke prepared him until he felt that Craig was ready. Luke entered him slowly, and once he’d felt that Craig had adjusted himself to the feeling, he hit the right spot, causing Craig to shout out Luke’s name. Luke leant forward to kiss him, his tongue searching and then connecting with Craig’s. He rested one hand to the left of Craig’s head, and with the other he reached down and started to stroke his lover. Soon they were both writhing in pleasure as they reached their climax together.

“Luke, that was wonderful,” whispered Craig, as he rained kisses on Luke’s face and neck.

“It was, wasn’t it? It’s just getting better and better.” Never in his wildest dreams could Luke have imagined love like this.

They lay for a while: kissing, whispering sweet nothings, looking into each other’s eyes, and gently stroking each other’s backs. They dozed off, waking some time later, and had a repeat performance, this time with Craig making love to Luke. After another rest, they realised that they were beginning to feel hungry, so they abandoned their bed in favour of the shower. They didn’t waste much time in it, and Luke was out first. After he’d dried himself off, he went back to the bedroom, donned clean underpants, and ran downstairs.

“Craig, I’ll get dinner started. Don’t be long, love!” he shouted up the stairs.

“Okay!” Craig shouted down, as he made his way back to the bedroom.

He put his boxers on and grabbed a crepe bandage out of the drawer in his bedside table. His arm was throbbing once more. He padded downstairs, holding on to the banister again.

“What are we having, Luke?” he asked, as he entered the kitchen. Then sniffing up, he knew what it was. “Grilled steak?” he asked.

“Got it in one, sweetheart. And oven chips -- no peas though, just tomato halves!” Luke laughed; Craig raised his eyebrow.

“Luke, can you do this bandage for me while the steak’s cooking, and then I’ll open some wine.”

“Come on, love, let Dr. Ashton make you better.”

Luke deftly bandaged the arm, and then lifted Craig’s hand up to his lips and kissed the back of each finger in turn. “Off you go, and get that wine opened, Gilmore,” Luke admonished, as he turned back to the cooker and turned the steaks over on the grill pan.

Luke continued with their meal, adding the mushrooms to the pan. He checked the oven chips, and turned them too. Their meal would be ready soon. Craig busied himself opening the bottle of wine that Luke had brought home with the shopping -- a bottle of Shiraz -- and took two glasses out of the cupboard.

“Why did you get this wine, Luke?”

“It was on offer. And you don’t seem to have had it before, so I thought, why not? Is it okay?”

Craig poured some into a glass and took a sip. “Not bad. Not bad at all. Are we eating in here, or the lounge?”

“Lounge I think: then we can watch the tele.” Luke smiled at his lover and blew him a kiss. Craig picked up the bottle, the two glasses, and then wandered off into the lounge.

Luke continued with their dinner, and soon had it plated and on trays. He took Craig’s in first, returning for his own. Soon they were tucking into medium rare rump steak, oven chips, mushrooms, tomato halves, and glasses of Australian Shiraz.

They watched some television, but the afternoon by the lake, plus their lovemaking, had them eager for an early night. Luke took their dirty dishes into the kitchen while Craig switched off the TV. Craig also made sure that all the doors and windows were locked. While he was doing this his apprehension returned, and he realised that for the afternoon, and their time in bed, he’d forgotten about what had happened to him just two weeks ago. Hopefully once they’d moved, he would be able to put it out of his mind for good.

That night they made love gently and lovingly, content that things were moving smoothly towards their impending move.

 

Acknowledgements:

Thanks to Fred.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 64

 

They awoke early the next morning, and after using the loo and cleaning their teeth, they both climbed back into bed.

Craig put his arm around Luke and pulled him in for a kiss. His kiss was slow and passionate, as he dipped his tongue in and out of Luke’s mouth. He was in no hurry and wanted to savour every single minute of loving his beautiful partner.

“I love you so much, Luke; you are my life,” he said very quietly, as he gazed into Luke’s eyes.

“Before you, I had no life, Craig. I just wish that I realised it when we were both at Sun Hill.”

Luke moved himself closer to Craig, if that were possible; he kissed his eyelids, the tip of his nose, and then honed in on those beautiful voluptuous lips for a kiss so passionate that it nearly took Craig’s breath away. Their hands began exploring, although by now they were very much used to each other’s bodies. They knew how to pleasure one another, and this they did for some hours until it was time to get up for their appointment with Mr. Isaacs in the afternoon.

“Come on, sleepy head,” Craig said, as he tried to wake Luke up. It was time for a shower and something to eat, before heading off to the city to sign the contract that would give Craig peace of mind.

They splashed around in the shower, almost like old times Luke was pleased to see. For the moment Craig had forgotten his apprehension.

“Come on, Gilmore, it’s time to eat!” Luke shouted, as he got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a bath towel.

“Okay, hotshot, what are we having?” Craig was also out and wrapped in bath sheet by this time.

“Well, I think we should have a sort of Full English; I’m starving, and we can grab a cake and coffee after we leave the solicitors. What do you think of that?”

“Anything you say, love. I’ll just get dressed and see you down there. Will you bandage my arm before we go, love?”

Luke walked over to Craig and put his arms around Craig’s neck. “You don’t have to ask, sweetheart, you know I will. I would do anything for you: even die, if that was necessary,” he said quietly, but truthfully.

Craig put his arms around Luke, pulling him close, and rested his chin on Luke’s head. He felt exactly the same way about Luke. They were truly in love.

After a deep loving kiss, they broke away from each other. Luke ran into the bedroom and donned T-shirt and joggers, then shot downstairs. Craig ambled back to the bedroom more sedately, and dressed similarly to Luke, before heading downstairs.

Downstairs, Luke prepared bacon, sausages, mushrooms, and halved tomatoes. While it was cooking, he put the kettle on and checked the calendar to see what time they were due at the solicitors; they were due there at three-thirty.

“Craig, it’s ready!” he shouted up the stairs. He made coffee for them both, plated their meal up, and put it on the kitchen table.

Craig sniffed up as he entered the kitchen. “Luke, it smells delicious, I’m starving.”

“Well get your laughing gear around that lot, Gilmore, and you won’t go far wrong,” Luke laughed, as Craig sat down.

They sat together eating in silence, just gazing at one another from time to time.

“Craig, do you want any toast and marmalade after that?” Luke said, eyeing Craig's now empty plate.

“Ooh, yes please, love, and another cup of coffee wouldn’t go amiss either.”

“Tell you what, then: I’ll sort the toast out, and you make some more coffee, eh?”

They went about their individual tasks, and then sat back down to eat their toast spread with Roses Lime Marmalade.

“Hey, this is good, Ashton. When did you buy it?”

“I sneaked it into the trolley when we were at the supermarket the other day. I thought you might enjoy it as a change from the normal orange marmalade. I was right, wasn’t I?”

“You certainly were, love, it’s really tasty. Thanks, love.”

“What for? It’s only marmalade,” queried Luke.

“Thank you for thinking of trying to please me, that’s all...“ Craig couldn’t finish, he had a lump in his throat.

“Come on, you’ll have us all maudlin if you don’t stop it. Right, first things first: I’ll bandage the arm, we can get dressed, and then...“ Luke paused. “Then we can go and sign on the dotted line for the flat. I’ve never owned anything except a car, before. I’m really excited.”

“You are sure that you want to do it, aren’t you, love?” Craig didn’t want to overburden Luke.

“Bloody Hell, Gilmore! It’s a bit late in the day to ask me that, isn’t it? Okay, so I’m going to be paying part of the mortgage, but it’s no different than paying rent, is it? Only this time, if we leave, we’ll get some of our money back.” Luke grinned at Craig, and as an afterthought he asked, “Are you having second thoughts?”

Craig stood and came round to Luke, before pulling him up off his chair. “I’ve never been more sure of anything, my sweet. Never.”

Luke pulled away. “Come on, worry wart, let’s get cracking.”

“Worry wart?” asked Craig.

“Oh, you know: you worry too much, and it’s hard to stop you; like it’s hard to get rid of a wart.” Luke tried to explain something that he’d only said off the top of his head.

They cleared the table together and washed up. Luke washed, and Craig dried, then put them away while Luke attended to the pan he’d used.

“Shall I make another drink before we go?” asked Craig.

“Nah, they’re bound to offer us one at the solicitors; and if they don’t, we can go to Starbucks or Prêt a Manger and have a cappuccino.

“Okey dokey,” said Craig, as he caught hold of Luke’s arm and gently pulled him in to kiss him. “I love you, Luke,” he whispered against Luke’s mouth.

He lifted both hands up to Luke’s face and caressed it with his fingers. Then he stroked Luke’s cheeks with the pads of each thumb. Drawing Luke even closer, Craig deposited butterfly kisses on his mouth. It would have developed into something deeper had they not been expected at the solicitors. Reluctantly, Craig drew apart from Luke.

“Come on, Ashton, we need to get dressed.”

They used the loo and cleaned their teeth again, then checked their appearance. They were wearing their wedding suits again, and were looking forward to setting in motion the next step in their lives.

Finally dressed, they left the house, Luke locking it behind them. They climbed into the car and Luke drove to the nearest Tube station. They parked up in the day stay car park and caught the Tube into the city.

* * * *

They arrived at Isaacs & Co, Solicitors, with five minutes to spare. The receptionist showed them to the waiting room and said that Mr. Isaacs would come for them when he was ready. She asked them if they would like a cup of coffee.

They both thanked her, but declined. They were feeling both apprehensive, and excited: especially Luke. Neither of them thought that they would be able to swallow anything.

The receptionist smiled at them and then returned to her desk to carry on with her duties.

Craig and Luke sat down in the waiting room and pulled a magazine each off the table holding many periodicals.

“These magazines are mostly adverts, aren’t they?” said Luke, as he put his magazine back on the table in front of their seats.

“Well, Luke, the kind of people who read this type of magazine,” he indicated the front cover of his magazine, and continued, ”probably have lots of money, and can afford to buy the goods and services advertised.” He grinned at Luke and mouthed, ‘I love you.’

Mr. Isaacs chose that moment to enter the waiting room.

“I’m sorry to keep you, gentlemen. Would you like to follow me through to my office?” Mr. Isaacs led the way; Craig and Luke followed him into a large oak panelled office, and sat down on the chairs in front of his desk.

Mr. Isaacs had the contract out on his desk, and after exchanging pleasantries, he invited both Craig and Luke to sign it. Craig signed first, and then handed the pen to Luke.

“Come on, Luke, come and sign your life away,” Craig smiled.

“Well, as you’ve already signed away yours, I might as well, I guess.” Luke leant over and signed his name underneath Craig’s.

“Thank you, both,” said Mr. Isaacs, as he took the pen back. He used a blotting roller to make sure that the ink was dry, carefully folded the contract up, and placed it to one side. He looked in his desk drawer and retrieved two sets of keys. “These are the keys to the new flat, Mr. Gilmore, Mr. Ashton. You do realise that you mustn’t actually sleep there until Saturday, don’t you?” he said, as he handed over the keys: one set to Craig, and the other set to Luke.

“Yes, Mr. Isaacs, we understand that; but we can visit, can’t we, to take items there?”

“Certainly. Take whatever you want to the flat. It will help you to get organised.“

“Thank you. That’s what we thought, didn’t we, Luke?” Craig said, bringing Luke into the equation.

“Quite so, quite so,” Mr. Isaacs said, as he walked back round his desk, shook both of their hands, and showed them to the door.

Craig and Luke smiled at the receptionist as they left the office, and then they headed off in search of a coffee shop.

* * * *

They walked along the street lined with buildings, housing many different solicitors and accountants. They reached the corner and looked each way.

“There’s a Prêt a Manger just up there, Craig. Shall we go there?”

“Okay, sweetheart. I’m ready for a coffee, aren’t you?”

They turned the corner and made their way to the coffee shop franchise. They looked inside and pushed the door open. There were young men and woman from the surrounding offices in the shop having a break. Craig looked up at the menu and tariff. They picked up two double chocolate chip muffins, and ordered two café lattes, for which Craig paid. They found two vacant seats at a high table, and sat down to eat their afternoon snack. The cups for the lattes were large waxed cups, certainly good value for money.

They couldn’t show any affection for one another, the little outlet was very busy with customers bustling in and out, but they gazed at each other from time to time, happy that they had signed the contract for the flat. They finished their snack, and before they’d reached the door, a young couple, who kissed one another before they sat down, had taken their seats.

“Humph!“ muttered Craig.

“What’s that for?” asked Luke, not realising why Craig had said it.

“That couple, it just seems so unfair. They can kiss, and no one says Boo! But if I’d kissed you, like I wanted to, we’d have been run out of the shop. Sorry, Luke, it just gets to me sometimes, that’s all.” He gave Luke a lop-sided smile. “Come on, love, let’s get back home, where I can kiss you to death if I want to.”

They made their way back to the Tube station, and waited patiently for their train. It was nearing peak hour, and the Tube train was beginning to fill up. They stood very close together, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

They reached their destination, and pushed their way out of the train, now teeming with people intent on getting home for their evening meal. They almost ran up the stairs and over to the car park. Luke unlocked the car door and slid behind the wheel. Craig climbed in the passenger side, made himself comfortable, and fastened his seat belt. Before Luke started the engine, Craig leaned across and kissed Luke on the mouth. He’d been longing to do it all afternoon.

“Come on, Ashton, home as fast as you like, sweetheart,” he whispered.

Luke kissed Craig back, started the engine, checked his mirror, pulled out, and made his way to the car park exit. He pulled up, looked both ways, and then indicated to pull out into the traffic. They were soon on their way back to the house.

* * * *

When they arrived, Luke drove up onto the hard standing, and Craig was out of the car almost before Luke had applied the handbrake. Luke jumped out too, locked the car, and followed Craig to the front door. Luke unlocked it, for some reason Craig had not carried his house key since the incident, and Craig almost pushed him into the hallway.

“Luke, come here, my love: let me hold you,” Craig breathed, as he held open his arms to accommodate Luke.

Luke gratefully walked into the circle of Craig’s arms, and was caught up in a kiss of almost uncontrollable passion. They broke away from each other, panting. Without a word, they made their way upstairs to their bedroom.

They removed their suits, snatching kisses as they hung them up. They both used the bathroom, and then jostled one another as they tried to get out of the door together. Luke, as usual, ducked under Craig’s arm and shot off along the landing to their bedroom.

“One of these days, Ashton, I’ll beat you!” Craig shouted at Luke’s disappearing form.

“Oh yeah?” Luke shouted back, as he pulled off his T-shirt and shimmied out of his underpants.

As Craig walked in, he had a complete sense of déjà vu. He was seeing Luke as he’d first seen him: Luke’s beautiful back view.

“Oh, Luke...” was all he could manage. Craig stripped off and grabbed Luke before he could turn around, and pulled him in close.

“Bloody Hell, Gilmore, I didn’t expect you to grab me from behind like that,” said Luke, trying to turn to face him.

“No, Luke, let me hold you, sweetheart. I love your back as much as your front.” Craig rocked Luke in his arms, and rested his chin on Luke’s head. “God, I love you...” Craig caught his breath, twisted Luke around, kissed him full on the lips, and then moved them both towards the bed. He pulled the duvet back and they fell onto the bed. They were all legs and arms as they tried to ease themselves into a comfortable position. Craig lay between Luke’s legs and kissed him, as he cradled Luke’s face in his hands. It was in this position that he made passionate love to Luke. He loved looking at Luke’s face when they made love: he loved seeing the look of pleasure that he brought to Luke’s face.

They lay together, sated, and gently kissed one another in their post coital glow.

“I love you, my beautiful boy,” whispered Craig, adjusting his injured arm and draping it over Luke.

“I love you too, my beautiful Welsh god,” answered Luke. They smiled at each other, and drifted off to sleep.

After a couple of hours, they awoke refreshed and hungry.

“Come on, Luke. Shower, and then food: my tummy’s grumbling.”

“Tell me about it,” Luke laughed. “I think the whole of the street can hear your belly when it gets going,” Luke finished.

“Oi, smart arse, anyone would think that your belly never grumbled,” Craig laughed, as he slapped Luke’s bottom, then leapt out of bed. “Come on: shower, and then food, lots of food!”

Like a pair of kids, they ran along the landing. Luke entered first, and turned on the shower. Craig followed close behind, and kissed Luke on the back of the neck, before turning him around and planting a succession of butterfly kisses on his lips.

“Shower, you said, Gilmore, and then food. So get cracking.” Luke eased himself out of Craig’s arms and jumped into the shower.

They soaped one another, as they usually did, and made short work of cleaning their bodies. When they got out, they towelled each other dry, ran back to the bedroom, and pulled on underwear and T-shirts.

“Last one downstairs is a sissy!” shouted Craig, as he rushed out of the bedroom, taking Luke by surprise.

“That’s not fair!” whined Luke, as he followed Craig. He hadn’t a cat-in-hell's chance of getting down before his lover.

“It’s okay, Luke: I’ll get dinner, so stop whining like a daft girl's blouse.” Craig laughed, as he turned round to watch Luke come down the last few stairs.

“Well, that’s okay then,” Luke laughed too. “But I’ll help if you like, sweetheart?”

They went into the kitchen, and together they set about looking for something for their evening meal.

Craig looked in the ‘fridge and freezer.

“Luke, we’ll have to use this stuff in the freezer before we go. How about pork steaks, oven chips, and mixed vegetables?”

“There’s some mushrooms left over from this morning, so you could use them too,” replied Luke.

Craig turned the oven on for the chips, put the pork on the grill pan, and added water to a pan ready for the vegetables. Luke set the table in the kitchen and got the plates and glasses out.

“Shall I open the wine, or do you want to do it?” he asked Craig.

“You do it, love, while I put the chips on the oven tray. Have we got any more?”

“Of course! I told you it was a bargain, and my mum always told us to take advantage of a bargain!” Luke said triumphantly, very pleased with himself, and the fact that he’d pleased Craig too.

The chips were in the oven, the pork steaks were sizzling away under the grill, the vegetables ready to switch on, and the mushrooms were sliced and ready to fry. They sat at the table and took sips of their wine until the meal required their attention again.

Craig turned over the oven chips and pork steaks. Then he turned the hob on under the vegetables, and added a knob of butter to the small frying pan ready for the mushrooms. When the butter was melted, Craig tossed the mushrooms in and coated them with the butter. He sprinkled garlic granules, and freshly ground black pepper, and then tossed them once again to make sure they all had a liberal coating of butter and seasoning.

“You could have just grilled them, you know?”

“What...? The mushrooms...? Yes, I know -- but they’re much tastier done this way.” Craig smiled at Luke, and then took another sip of his wine.

Luke got two plates down and placed them under the grill pan to warm up. Everything was ready at about the same time. Craig plated it all up, and Luke carried it to the table, while Craig put the pans to soak and quickly wiped around the cooker.

“Oh you’re right, Craig, these mushrooms taste lovely!” Luke said to his partner. Craig just smiled.

They sat chatting, eating, and drinking their wine. They finished off the ice cream that was in the freezer for dessert. After they’d finished, and cleared away the dishes, Luke made them some coffee, while Craig went into the lounge and switched on the TV. More doom and gloom, he thought, and switched the set off. He was feeling happy and he didn’t want anything to interfere with that feeling. Craig got up from the sofa and went over to the portable CD player, the new one stolen by Carl and his accomplices hadn’t been recovered, and after checking to see what was already on the player, he pressed ‘play’. The gentle sound of Lighthouse Family drifted around the room, while Craig sat back down on the sofa and waited for Luke.

Luke walked in and smiled. This CD would always be special to him. He placed the two mugs of coffee on the coffee table, and held out his hand to Craig. Craig grabbed it, and allowed himself to be hauled up off the sofa into Luke’s arms. Luke could be surprisingly strong for someone of such slight stature.

They danced together, moving would be a better word, to the sensuous beat of the music. They kissed and stroked each other’s backs; Craig’s hands crept down to Luke’s buttocks, cupping them in his hands, before pulling him close. He could feel Luke’s desire matching his own.

“Come on, love, how about an early night?” Craig whispered in Luke’s ear.

“What about the coffee?” Luke murmured.

Craig looked at him and raised his eyebrow. Without another word being spoken, Luke relinquished his hold, took Craig’s hand in his, and led the way to the stairs.

* * * *

Wednesday was overcast and threatening rain when Craig and Luke woke up. They kissed and cuddled for a while, until they started to feel hungry, and remembered about the appointment at the bank. They were due there at one thirty: Operation Change-of-Address. They had a quick shower, and a breakfast of Marmite toast and coffee. Luke collected the two mugs of cold coffee that they’d left in the lounge the previous evening in their haste to make love, took them to the kitchen, and threw the contents down the sink.

“When we’ve been to the bank, love, shall we go back to that pub and have something to eat and look at the ducks again?”

“Yeah, why not? You never know, we might see the BC there again.” Luke grinned at his lover.

Luke drove them to the bank, found a parking space, and parked up. They climbed out and Luke locked the car, before they walked up to the bank. Having arrived a few minutes early, as ever, Craig hated being late for his appointments, they entered and gave their names to the clerk on the enquiries desk. She indicated that they should sit down while they waited for the manager.

A short while later, Jonathon Butterworth came out of his office, shook both their hands, and then ushered them into his office, before asking the clerk to bring in three coffees. They all sat down; Craig began to tell the manager about their new flat in Windsor Court, New Lane, and the impending move.

The clerk brought in the coffees and put them on the desk, along with a plate of biscuits. Craig gave her one of his smiles as she walked out. That put her in a good mood for the rest of the day.

Craig gave the manager their full postal address, and the altered Direct Debit details as far as he knew them. Craig asked him to alter the amounts going from their own private accounts into their joint account, to allow for the new mortgage repayments. Luke would be the one paying in more, but he didn’t care: he wanted to pay his share of the mortgage on the flat, his and Craig’s flat.

They sipped their coffee and chatted about general topics. As an afterthought, Craig asked Mr. Butterworth if he knew the name of a good locksmith. As it happened, Jonathon Butterworth’s brother, Martin, was a locksmith of good repute. In fact, at Craig’s instigation, Mr. Butterworth rang his brother and made arrangements for him to meet with Craig and Luke at Windsor Court the following afternoon, to change the Yale lock on the flat’s front door.

Craig and Luke finished their coffee, thanked Mr. Butterworth for his help, and after shaking hands with him, they left the bank. Two more items on their list could now be crossed off.

* * * *

It was raining by now, but they continued with their plan to go to the pub. It would still be pleasant to sit inside, and look out of the window at the antics of the ducks. They arrived and were pleased to see that there weren’t many people there. The inclement weather must have put some people off. They ordered at the bar, after getting the number from a table by the window with a clear view of the lake.

They went and sat down, and waited for their order to be brought to them. The rain was falling steadily, and the ducks swam about seemingly oblivious to it. Occasionally, one or other of the ducks would dive for food. It was all very pleasant and calming.

Their baguettes, with the same fillings as before, were brought to their table and they ate in silence for a while, gazing at eat other in between bites. They were so much in love, and attuned to one another, that words were not always necessary. They weren’t in any hurry, they had all the time in the world. After a second cup of coffee, they reluctantly decided to make tracks for home. They used the loo, and then ran across the car park: it was now raining heavily, and Luke unlocked the car as quickly as he could. Even so, that short time in the rain soaked them, and they both scrambled into the car as soon as Luke unlocked the doors.

"Bloody Hell, I’m glad we didn’t have to go very far in that lot,” muttered Luke, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Craig pulled a clean handkerchief out of his trouser pocket. “Here you are, love. Wipe yourself properly: you’ve got to drive.”

* * * *

Back home, the ansafone was flashing. Craig pressed play and found that there were three messages waiting. One was from Craig’s mum in Swansea, to see if he was okay. The second was from Mr. Parr, to say that he and his wife had signed their contract, and to confirm that Craig and Luke would be moving on the Saturday. The third was from Michael and Peter, to say that they had the loan of a van for the following day, and would come over at a time convenient for Craig and Luke.

Craig rang Mr. Parr to put his mind at rest, and confirmed that hey were moving on the Saturday. Mr. Parr told them that he and his wife would move into the house on the Saturday afternoon, reminding Craig to leave at least one bunch of keys with his solicitor.

“Shit, I forgot about the keys, Luke. Come on, we’d better take my keys over now, while we remember.”

“While we remember, eh, Craig? Don’t you mean while I remember? Don’t forget, Gilmore, I’ve never bought a property before,” Luke taunted Craig.

Craig scowled at him, muttering under his breath something about ‘you wait and see.’

“Don’t worry, Craig, I’ll wait and see. And it better be good!” Luke laughed, as he dodged out of Craig’s way as the latter tried to swipe his bottom. Luke ran off laughing like a drain.

“Come on then, Forgetful Pants, we’d better get those keys to the solicitor!” Luke shouted, as he headed for the door with Craig hot on his heels.

“Just you wait, Ashton, I’ll have you!”

“That’s what I’m banking on, Gilmore. Just make sure that you do,” Luke said, as he opened the car door and slid behind the steering wheel.

Craig climbed in the passenger side and wiped the rain of his face, then he suddenly realised they would never get to the solicitors, in the city, on time. So, Craig rang Mr. Isaacs and asked if it would be in order for them to take the keys directly to Mr. Parr. Mr. Isaacs agreed, and Craig then ‘phoned Mr. Parr and asked for his present address, so that they could bring him the keys.

It turned out that he wasn’t very far away, and Craig and Luke were there in no time at all. They declined his invitation to go in, merely handing him Craig’s set of keys. Craig and Luke wished him and his wife all the best in their new home, and left to drive back to the house.

Back at home, the ansafone was flashing again, but this time with just one message: from the Insurance company. Craig ‘phoned them back and was delighted to be told that the claim would be paid out in full. He and Luke could now go ahead and order an identical set of equipment for their new home. The Insurance company would either pick up the tab, or send a cheque direct to Craig.

Luke rang Michael, and suggested that they call around in the morning and take what they wanted, as he and Craig would be out at the flat in the afternoon. They agreed to come over at about nine thirty, and Craig told Luke to make a note of it on the list.

“Luke, we’ll have our new stuff for soon after we move in.” Craig was now really happy.

“Brilliant, sport on the wide screen again!” Then seeing Craig’s face, Luke laughed. “Well, only if it’s Rugby,” he said, adding under his breath, "and football."

They hadn’t been back long when the doorbell rang. Craig went to answer it, with Luke right behind him. The van at the end of the pathway told them that it was the removal company; at their door a young man was holding some boxes.

“Just droppin’ these off for you, Guv. Ready for Sat’day mornin’.”

“Oh, thank you, that’ll be great. Luke!” he shouted, and then nearly jumped out of skin as Luke touched his shoulder. He hadn’t heard him follow him out. “Bloody Hell, Luke, I’ll never make it till Saturday if you do that again!” he said, patting his chest.

“Sorry, love, I wasn’t thinking. Didn’t mean to frighten you... Oh, hi, David. What are you doing here?” Luke had recognised the lad as having been in his class at school.

“Just droppin’ off some boxes for Mr. Gilmore’s move on Sat’day. What’re ya doin’ here, then?”

“Mr. Gilmore...? Craig and I live together,” Luke replied.

“Ya mean livin’ t’gether like, err, livin’ t’gether?”

“Yes, that’s right, David.”

“Oh, well, live an’ let live, I say,” he sniffed and continued, “If ya can fill these boxes, it’ll make the move that bit easier. Where are ya moving to?”

“Windsor Court, on New Lane. That new...”

“Yes, I know that block; we’ve moved a few people there. Bloody expensive, innit, to live there?”

Anxious to get back inside, Craig interrupted, “We got a good deal; now can we take the boxes in, Luke? We have loads to do.” He smiled at David, and wished him anywhere but on his doorstep. Craig wanted Luke to himself for the evening.

“Right y'are, Guv. We’ll see you on Sat’day mornin’...“

“Oi, David, get a move on, son! Ya’ll have it dark!” someone from the van shouted to David.

“Sorry, Luke, gotta go, it’s me uncle. See you Sat’day.” With that, David was gone; his uncle was pleased to be gone, and so was Craig.

He and Luke carried the boxes inside.

“Leave a couple in the hall, love, for the stuff from upstairs,” suggested Craig.

Luke agreed, but took them upstairs instead of leaving them to be fallen over in the hallway. They could even start packing this evening, thus leaving the next couple of days free to go over what they really needed. While Luke took the boxes upstairs, Craig wandered into the kitchen to check out what other food needed eating before the freezer could be defrosted, or at least switched off. It was a self-defrosting freezer, as was the ‘fridge.

“Luke!” he shouted from the door, “How about a chicken stir-fry? We’ve got plenty of veg and Sweet and Sour sauce!”

“Great, I love stir-fry!” shouted Luke back down the stairs. After leaving the boxes in the bedroom, he used the loo and washed his hands.

Craig removed the chicken from the freezer, and left it to thaw out slightly while he prepared the vegetables. Then he sliced the chicken thinly. It was easier to do it in its frozen state. The slices would be more uniform in size, another of Craig’s little foibles.

Luke ran downstairs and straight into Craig’s arms as he came out of the kitchen. They clung together: the boxes had made the move that much more real. They kissed and then went into the lounge.

Craig started to put his books into one of the boxes, with Luke helping him. Luke put Lighthouse Family on again, and started to sort the CDs out and pack them into a box of their own. They both sang along to their favourite track, then they just had to stop what they were doing and steal into each other’s arms to kiss.

“I love you, Luke Ashton. Have I ever told you that?”

“Almost daily, my love,” answered Luke, as he kissed his lover again.

“I’m feeling hungry now, Luke; I’ll go and start dinner, and you carry on here for a while. The meal won’t be long.” Craig broke away from Luke and made his way into the kitchen.

Back in the kitchen, Craig put some rice on to boil first, then he opened a bottle of white wine and put it in the ‘fridge to cool. He checked the chicken breasts: they had thawed out completely. Cutting them while frozen had hastened the thawing process. Craig put a wok on the hob and turned it on. He poured a little oil into it and let it heat up, then he threw in the vegetables that would take the most time to soften up. He then added and seared the chicken slices, finally adding the mushrooms, celery, and bean sprouts. Lastly, he poured on the Sweet and Sour sauce, mixing the chicken and vegetables together to make sure that everything was thoroughly coated. It was now a matter of waiting for the rice to finish cooking, and the sauce to be heated through.

“Okay, Luke, it’s ready!” Craig called, as he drained the rice and divided it between two plates.

“Coming!” shouted Luke, as he left off what he was doing and made his way to the kitchen. “That smells lovely,” Luke said to him.

Craig smiled as he ladled the Sweet and Sour mixture over the rice. He handed one plate to Luke, and kept the other one for himself, which he carried to the table. They sat down together, putting their plates on the table in front of them.

“Didn’t know we’d gone Muslim, Craig.”

“What do you mean?” asked Craig.

“No cutlery, Gilmore. What shall I use? My hands?”

“Oh, very clever, Ashton! Just get some spoons and forks, and stop whining!” Craig laughed at him.

“Your wish is my command, my Lord.” Luke got up from the table and made his way backwards from the table, genuflecting as he did so.

“Smart arse!”

Luke collected two spoons and forks, and returned to the kitchen table, handing one of each to Craig. Implements now at the ready, they started to eat their meal. They thoroughly enjoyed it, and Luke made coffee afterwards to round out a pleasant meal. Craig looked in the ‘fridge and found some cheese, so they had cheese and biscuits afterwards.

They sat for a while drinking their coffee, and deciding what to do next. It was decided that Luke would go upstairs and start to get things organized, while Craig stayed downstairs and start to sort out the kitchen implements. Those they wanted to keep, and those that that could go either to Michael and Peter, or a charity shop. After finishing their coffee, Luke went upstairs and made a start in the bedroom.

Craig put the dishes to soak, and started, systematically, to go through the wall cupboards, putting items in the box that he’d put on the table. He was making good headway through the cupboards, when suddenly he heard a noise. He froze for a moment, and then started shouting Luke’s name in panic. He was rooted to the spot.

Luke came hurtling down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen. Craig was completely white, and holding onto the table, a knife in his hand.

“Craig! Craig! What is it, love? What’s the matter?” Craig turned slowly to face him.

“Luke, there’s someone outside! I heard him, I know there is!” He realised he had a knife in his hand, and let it drop.

“Sweetheart, come here. It’s okay, honestly.”

“There’s someone there! I know there is!” Craig was shaking.

Luke walked up to Craig and pulled him into his arms. “Craig, it’s blowing a gale out there, and still raining, that’s all, love; just the wind blowing things about.”

Craig crumpled in Luke’s arms and started sobbing. Luke stroked his back and held him close until he could pull himself together.

“Luke, I can’t stay here a minute longer... I can’t!”

“Of course you can, love, I’m here with you. I won’t leave you alone for a minute, for the rest of the time we're here, I promise you. Come on, let's go into the lounge and sit down, eh?”

“No, Luke, take me to bed please.”

“Okay, love. We’ll finish this in the morning, while we wait for Michael and Peter.” Luke took hold of Craig’s hand and led him to the stairs. “Come on, love, we’ll go to bed.”

Luke managed to get Craig upstairs and into the bathroom. They both used the loo, washed their hands, and cleaned their teeth. Craig was like a child having to be guided to the bedroom. Luke started to undress his lover, who winced as Luke touched his injured arm. Craig had been doing too much without realising it. After all, it was only just about three weeks since the assault, it would be three weeks on Sunday. The fact that they were moving so quickly was nothing short of a miracle.

“Okay, sweetheart, let Dr. Luke put a bandage on your arm, and then we’ll have a cuddle in bed. Okay?”

Craig nodded. Luke expertly applied a bandage to the injured arm, and then continued undressing Craig. When instructed to, Craig climbed dutifully into bed and lay there waiting for Luke. Luke dragged his own clothes off, flung them on the nearest chair, and climbed in bed with Craig.

Luke put his arm around him, and Craig clung to him, crying quietly. Luke continued to hold his lover close, stoking his back and whispering soothing words, anything he could think of to help him feel relaxed. Craig eventually managed to bring himself under control again, but still he clung to Luke as if his life depended on it,

“Luke, don’t leave me, please.”

“I’ve no intention of leaving you; you know that. Don’t you?” Luke could feel Craig nodding, and he pulled away from him to look at Craig’s tear-stained face.

“Craig, listen to me, love. I’m not going to leave you. I need you... I only started living properly when you let me back into your life. Please, please, don’t ever think that I’d leave you: you make me whole. Without you, I’d be only half a person.”

Craig was watching Luke while he spoke. He could see the truth of Luke’s sentiments in his eyes: see the love shining out.

“Luke, make love to me,” Craig breathed, as he leaned forward and kissed Luke’s mouth with soft light kisses. Craig could feel Luke become aroused as he kissed him, and pulled his body close so that Luke could feel that Craig was ready too.

Luke made love to his partner in a loving gentle way. Tonight was not for urgent lovemaking; tonight was a night for lovers to reaffirm their love for one another...

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 65

 

The alarm went off, waking them both with a start.

"Wha...? Oh, it's the alarm. Did you set it Luke?" Craig asked, his voice a bit croaky.

"Yeah. I got up to go to the loo in the middle of the night, and I remembered that our Michael and Peter were due at about nine thirty; I knew that we'd never wake up in time without it."

"Good boy; come here and give me a good morning hug." Craig moved closer to Luke, who already had his arms draped loosely around Craig.

Luke tightened his grip and hugged Craig to him, hoping that Craig's fears from last night had dissipated. Craig snuggled into Luke. He hadn't forgotten last night, but he was reassured of Luke's love for him, and he was determined to try to control his fears for the remaining two days.

"Come on, Craig; our Michael'll be here soon, and we need to have a shower." Luke relinquished his hold on Craig and jumped out of bed. "I'll turn the shower on." Craig hadn't moved. "Come on, Gilmore, get your arse into gear, and come and wash me," Luke said, as he left the bedroom.

The thought of running his hands all over Luke, albeit with soap, was all he needed to galvanise him into action. He too jumped out of bed and then had to sit back down on the edge of the bed for a minute; he felt dizzy. After a minute, when the dizziness had gone, Craig followed Luke into the bathroom. He hoped that the dizziness was due to just jumping up too quickly from the bed and the need for food. However, Craig determined to keep his eye on it -- just in case. After their shower, Craig and Luke hurried downstairs to make breakfast. Before they had it all ready, there was a knock at he door.

* * * *

Luke went to answer it. It was Michael and Peter. Parked at the kerb was a white van bearing the logo of a local fruit and vegetable mini-market; it seemed that Peter had taken a job with them until he could find something else. The owner had allowed him to borrow the van, after he'd been to the early morning market to collect fresh supplies.

"Hi, -- got the kettle on?" asked Michael, as he walked in past Luke. Peter, as usual, hung back.

Luke eagerly greeted Peter, never one to put himself forward. "Come in, Peter. Thanks for getting the van."

"No trouble," Peter replied, walking behind Luke into the kitchen.

"Coffee, you two?" asked Craig, about to put the kettle on, "and how about some toast?"

"That'll be great, thanks. Peter's just come from the market, haven't you, love?" Michael replied for both of them. Peter smiled. He was a bit peckish, but hated to make trouble.

Craig and Luke continued getting the breakfast ready. Michael and Peter sat at the table, drinking the mug of coffee that Craig had made for them.

"Are you sure that you don't want any money for the things you've said we can have?" asked Michael.

"Nothing!" confirmed Craig.

"Are you really sure?" Peter wasn't used to people being so kind.

"Really!" said Craig emphatically. "The flat has a fully fitted kitchen as standard. I'm just glad that you and Michael can use them. Can you get the van again on Saturday morning? Then you can have the lounge and dining room suites too -- that's if you want them. We've bought the stuff in the show flat. Have you seen the flat? No of course you haven't. Look, we'll be there this afternoon if you'd like to come and see it?" While Craig was talking, he looked in the 'fridge and found some bacon. "Bacon toasties, you two?"

"Great stuff," said Michael.

"That'll be lovely, thank you," said Peter.

"Peter, there's still some food in the 'fridge: if you want to, put it in a box and you might as well take it; it won't last long here without a 'fridge."

"What are you going to do for milk and stuff?" asked Michael.

"We've made sure that we have powdered milk for coffee, and butter for our toast. It's only for another couple of days after all, and we'll have takeaway for dinner -- won't we, love?" Luke explained, looking over at Craig.

"Hmm, that's the general idea. We can get some shopping on Friday and take it straight to the flat, and we'll be all set for Saturday," Craig added, by way of an explanation.

All the time he was talking, Craig was putting bread in the toaster and bacon under the grill. Luke buttered the toast, putting two slices of bacon -- as Craig gave them to him -- between two pieces of toast. Soon they were all seated around the kitchen table, munching bacon toasties, and sipping coffee.

Once they were finished, Craig and Luke washed up, while Michael and Peter had a look around the house to see what else they would like. They'd just finished when the front door bell rang.

"I'll go, Craig," Luke said, as he made his way down the hallway.

"'Ello, there, Luke. 'Ows it goin'?" It was Des and Reg, in uniform.

"Come in, you two. What are you doing round here? A bit out of you're way, aren't you? Better not let the wicked witch find out."

"Ah, well, yer see, Gold sent us: she sent us to check out 'ow things are goin'. 'Ow's about a cuppa then?" Des said, as he walked into the hallway. Reg followed behind him.

"Err, sorry, Luke. I hope we're not intruding," stammered Reg.

"Of course not; our Michael's here. He and Pete are taking some stuff for their flat. Hey, do you two need anything, or..."

"Actually, we are thinkin' of settin' up together, aren't we, Reggie Babe?" Reg blushed, and nodded.

"Are you lot going to stand in the hall all day?!" shouted Craig, as he finished off in the kitchen.

"Put the kettle on again, love: got two thirsty coppers here, gasping for a drink."

"It's already on, love," Craig said, as he appeared at the kitchen door. "How are you doing, lads?" he asked Des and Reg.

"Doin' great, aren't we, Reggie Babe?" Des turned to look lovingly at Reg.

"Fine, thanks, Sar... Insp... Craig." Reg still wasn't used to having Des as his partner, and was quite shy about it. He wasn't used to calling his ex-sergeant by his Christian name either.

Everyone decamped to the lounge. The kitchen was large, but not big enough for them all to sit at the kitchen table. Craig and Luke got the low down on what was happening at Sun Hill. Sheelagh Murphy was off with some mysterious illness again. Gina Gold was almost spitting blood; she hadn't liked her from the start. Reg and Des also told them that Fred Fullerton had been transferred permanently to 'A' relief. They continued chatting about work, and eventually Michael stood up.

"Right then. Are you sure that you don't mind us taking the cooker today?"

"No, that's fine," replied Craig.

"Okay, I'll just switch the electrics off, then I can disconnect the cooker." Peter and Michael went to the kitchen to sort the equipment out. "Where's your power switch?!" shouted Michael.

Craig got up and went to show him. Michael tripped the switch, and the power was off. Craig then went back to the lounge. The three coppers were having a laugh together, mostly due to what Des was saying. He was telling them about the café Luke had been to the day he and Craig had had their row over the bin bags.

"Hey, Craig, that café's not closing down after all. All the coppers signed a petition for it to stay open, and the council backed down -- even reducing the rent for them."

"Yeah, they're made up, aren't they, Reggie Babe?"

Craig and Luke smiled at each other. It was at that café that Craig had bought Luke a coffee while they'd waited for Russell Hines to come and see them. He remembered how good it had felt to sit there, alone with Luke, even though Luke had not been aware of Craig's feeling towards him. But maybe he had. It was Luke who'd got Russell to admit to being gay. It was Luke's gentle, probing questions that had drawn him out. Craig was suddenly aware that someone was talking.

"Sorry... I was miles away," he apologised.

"Yer tellin' me. If a bomb 'ad gone off, yer wouldn't 'ave noticed," said an exasperated Des.

"Sorry, Des, what where you saying?"

"What I was sayin' was that me and Reg'll give the lads an 'and to load the van up, an' then we'll 'ave to be gerrin back to the station an' report to the wicked witch."

 

"Thanks, Des. Give the Inspector our best when you see her. Tell her we are definitely moving on Saturday," Craig said.

At that juncture, Michael walked in. "'Lecy's back on, guys. Peter and me are just taking the cooker out now."

"Right! Wharrelse is goin'?" Des clapped his hands and stood up.

He and Reg followed Michael back into the kitchen. Luke and Craig stayed put. Craig couldn't lift anything heavy anyway; Luke was making sure that he didn't.

"You okay, love?" asked Luke, as Craig seemed deep in thought.

"Err... yes, love, I think so; yes, I'm okay. I'll just be glad when Saturday arrives and we can leave here for good." He leaned over and took Luke's hand in his. "Tell you what, I'll ring City Hall and ask about the LPR. Enquire what we have to do."

* * * *

Craig went to the hall to get the telephone directory. Back in the lounge, he looked up the number of City Hall. Finding it, he wrote it down on a sheet of paper he found on the coffee table. He dropped the directory onto the floor, and 'phoned City Hall.

When the 'phone was answered, the telephonist connected him to the manager of the LPR. Craig spoke to the gentleman, and was given a list of requirements to be met in order to sign the LPR. Craig wrote them down quickly, as the man read them from a list on his desk.

They needed evidence that one or both of them lived in the London Borough: a landline utility bill, credit card statement, or Council Tax bill would suffice. Both he and Luke would need their birth certificates, or passports, to prove the date of birth of each of them. They could either send the documents by post, or present them in person at City Hall, where they would be photocopied and returned to them at once.

As he and Luke were over the age of consent, there wasn't a problem age-wise. However, Luke's impending divorce was another matter. He could show his divorce papers so far received -- showing the date of the hearing -- but would have to return to City Hall to show, and have copied, his Decree Absolute to prove his eligibility to sign the Register.

Craig agreed, after conferring with Luke, that they would go there the following day at two o'clock, taking with them their documents and the eighty-five pound fee. Craig thanked the gentleman who identified himself as Roy Carter.

"Just ask for me when you get there. You will need to identify yourselves at the entrance, or you won't be allowed into the building. I look forward to seeing you and your partner tomorrow afternoon."

"Luke, we're one step nearer, love." Craig smiled at Luke.

* * * *

While Craig had been on the telephone, Michael, Peter, Des, and Reg, had been huffing and puffing as they carried half of Craig's kitchen out to the van. Finally, everything that they were taking had been loaded, and Michael and Peter were ready for the off. Craig and Luke went to the front door to see them off: Des and Reg back to Sun Hill, and Michael and Peter to their flat.

"Thanks, Craig, Luke, we'll see you later at the flat. Is that right?" Michael asked as they walked down the path. “Bye, see you later." 

“Oh, it's flat five by the way!" Craig and Luke shouted in unison.

They went back inside as soon as they'd all driven off. Craig gratefully shut the door and pulled Luke into his arms.

"On our own at last," he whispered, as he rested his chin on Luke's head. He pulled away and looked into Luke's eyes. "One more day, love, and then I'll feel safe." Craig leant down and kissed Luke's lips; lightly at first, then more passionately as he pulled him closer -- then he remembered that they were due at the flat to meet the locksmith.

"Come on, let's get some more packing done, and we can take it with us; and don't forget the bedding," said Luke.

"Making up the bed, now that sounds interesting," said Craig, with a catch in his voice and a raised eyebrow. "Make sure we take the beige bedding with the flowers all over, like the stuff my mum has. We can hang the curtains when we move in on Saturday."

As they walked back along the hall, they peeked into the kitchen to see what remained -- not a lot really. The floor where the tumble drier had been was covered in different shades of fluff. The spaces left by the cooker, 'fridge/freezer, and washing machine appeared to be a different colour to the rest of the floor covering. They would need cleaning before the Parr's moved in.

They spent the rest of the morning packing, sorting, or discarding their possessions, until they knocked off for a quick lunch of soup and bread. Not long before they were due to go out, the 'phone rang.

"Craig Gi..."

"I'll see you over there this afternoon, Craig; what's the number?"

"Good afternoon to you, too, Gina. It's flat five Windsor Court, on New Lane. I see Des and Reg reported in well!" Craig said mockingly.

"Why do you think I sent them? Right, got to go: villains to catch, PCs to bollock. See you both later." She was gone.

Craig smiled as he replaced the handset on the cradle. Luke looked heavenwards, and rolled his eyes. Bang go my chances of a bit of nooky at the flat, thought Luke.

* * * *

Luke drove them over to the block of flats and parked up in the car park, as near to the main entrance as he was able. Luke pulled the lever to open the boot, and they both got out of the car. Luke carried the boxes over to the front door; Craig walked beside him. At the door, Luke placed the boxes on the floor, then Craig realised that he didn't have the code to punch into the keypad to get into the foyer.

"Shit!" Craig exclaimed. "We haven't got the code number, Luke!" He was annoyed that he hadn't remembered to ask for it, or the fact that they hadn't been given it in the first place.

"Why don't you press the bell marked Office? They might still be here," Luke said helpfully.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd be stood out here all day."

"Smart arse!" Craig pressed the bell, and they waited. Eventually they saw someone coming towards the door. It was Graham Palmer, the Estate Agent. He opened the door.

"Mr. Gilmore, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"You can give me the code number to get in, for a start!" Craig grunted, as he walked through the door.

"Didn't the Solicitor give it to you, when he gave you the keys?"

"Obviously not! I wouldn't be ringing your bell and asking for it, would I?" Craig sniffed.

Palmer pulled a business card out of his pocket and wrote a number on the reverse side. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Gilmore, I'll have words with the office as soon as I get back to town. Today is the last day that we will have an office here."

"Just as well that we came today then, isn't it?" Craig was not to be placated, and Palmer knew it

"I can only apologise once again." He made a mental note to get the office to send some flowers and chocolates by way of a formal apology.

"Come on, Luke, let's get these boxes into the flat."

"Here, let me give you a hand," Palmer said to Luke. "It won't take as long then."

Craig remained at the door, holding it open while Luke and Palmer picked up the boxes.

"Ah, thank you very much," a disembodied voice said from behind Craig.

Craig turned around -- it was Alan.

"Alan! What are you doing here?" Craig was shocked to see him.

"We live here. And you?"

"Snap! Luke and I are moving in on Saturday. When you say we, do you mean you and Kevin?"

"Well, unless he has someone else tucked away -- yes, it's me and Kevin."

"You never said that you lived here when you came to visit us." Craig wondered why they'd kept it a secret.

"Sorry, Craig, there are two developments in this road, and Kevin and I thought all the flats in this building were sold -- I suppose they were in a way, because you and Luke had bought the last one."

"Right," said Craig, not quite convinced. "How are you both doing then?"

"Fine. Couldn't be better. Mustn't stop here talking; I've an appointment with a client. Must dash I'm afraid." As he walked away, he turned around and shouted, "Look, I'll tell Kevin that I've seen you, and that you're moving in. We'll pop down on Saturday to welcome you properly!"

"We'll be in flat five!" Craig called out to him. At that moment, Luke and Palmer walked through the door that Craig was still holding open, carrying boxes.

"See you Saturday, too, Luke!" Alan shouted, as he continued on his way over to a very nice dark green Mercedes.

Luke looked quizzically at Craig.

"I'll tell you later, love," responded Craig, as he followed Luke into the foyer, leaving the front door to swing shut automatically.

Craig walked over to the lift and pressed the up button. The lift had all three of them at the first floor in no time. They left the lift and walked across the parquet floor to the front door of their flat. Craig opened it with the key that Mr. Isaacs had given him. He pushed it open and stood to one side to allow Luke and Palmer access, following behind them and closing the door.

A sense of peace flooded through Craig's body. 'Yes, we've done the right thing,' he thought to himself, as he slipped the key into his pocket, along with the card containing the code number that they would need to enter the building.

Luke and Palmer put the boxes down carefully in one of the bedrooms; the hallway was too narrow to leave boxes on the floor. Mr. Palmer showed them how to use the intercom, and apologised yet again for the fact hat they hadn't been given the code number. Then he took his leave of them.

As he walked over to the lift, he pulled his mobile out of his pocket and punched in the number of the main office.

* * * *

"Gordon, why the hell wasn't the front door code of Windsor Court given to Gilmore's Solicitor?! The poor bugger couldn't get in. If I hadn't been here, they'd have been snookered... What...? Oh for goodness sake, stop twittering like a daft girl. Look, make sure you send some flowers and chocolates to Mr. Gilmore on Saturday, okay?"

"What kind of flowers?" Gordon asked.

"What? For heaven's sake! Send them a bowl of orchids, and some Belgian chocolates from Thornton's. Yes, that'll be good... See you later... Oh, are you still okay for tonight?" he whispered. "You leave my wife to me..." Sometimes Palmer wished that he were brave enough to come out as being gay, instead of the half and half world he lived in at the moment.

* * * *

With Palmer now gone, Craig pulled Luke into his arms and hugged him. "I feel so much better here, love -- so much better."

"Well, that's all that matters, isn't it? Come on, let's get this lot sorted out," Luke said, as he nodded towards the boxes. "We could go and make up the bed," he grinned.

"Now that's a good idea," Craig grinned, as he relinquished his hold on Luke.

Luke picked up the relevant box and made his way to the main bedroom, and placed it on top of the chest of drawers. Luke's mobile rang. It was Michael and Peter saying they couldn't make it that afternoon. They would see them at the house on Saturday, and see the flat at a later date. While Luke was talking to his brother, Craig was rummaging in the box for the bedding. When the 'phone call had ended, they made up their new bed together: ready for their first night there on the Saturday. Craig lay down on top of the duvet to try the bed out for size and comfort. He beckoned Luke to join him. Luke took a running dive onto the bed, just missing Craig as he managed to roll over out of the way.

"Bloody hell, Ashton, you nearly had me back in hospital!"

"Well I'd have been there to hold your hand, so don't worry."

They leant in for a kiss, and were just getting down to it when their intercom rang.

"What's the betting that it's Gina?" Craig said, as he got off the bed. "She seems to have the knack of calling at inappropriate times... Hel..." Craig nodded to Luke and mouthed, 'It's her!'

* * * *

"Open the bloody door, Gilmore, I need the loo!" she interrupted him.

"God! Trust her to lower the tone of the neighbourhood," Craig laughed, as he pressed the button to open the main door.

Luke of course had heard everything.

"She needs the loo, but doesn't have to announce the fact to the whole block of flats. You know what a corncrake of a voice she has!"

A buzz at their front door heralded the arrival of Gina. Craig let her in.

"Where's the loo?" she asked.

Craig pointed her in the right direction and went back to join Luke in the bedroom. Together, they checked out the kitchen, and then went into the lounge. Craig stood at the french windows, looking out over the car park at the front. Luke inspected the candles to make sure they were all still there. Gina walked in.

"Bloody Hell, you two, you don't do things by halves, do you?! This is lovely -- too good for you two!" she cackled.

Secretly she was glad that they'd fallen lucky over the flat. Craig needed a bit of luck in his life after what he'd been through. She loved them both, and was so glad that they'd got together and that Craig had forgiven her for her earlier interference.

"I don't know, Gina, I think we do deserve it -- don't you, Luke?"

"Be that as it may, I'm parched. What have you got to do around here to get a bloody cuppa?!"

"Well, we haven't actua..."

"Of course you haven't. What do you think I brought this with me for?" She prodded a carrier bag that she held up.

"But we've got no kettle!"

"Stuff that. You've got a microwave, haven't you? God give me strength. Come on, follow the wicked witch!" Gina ordered, as she headed for the kitchen.

"Don't need a guided tour I take it then, Gina?"

"I'm a bloody policeman, for Christ's sake; I did a quick rekkie on the way back from the loo -- didn't exactly exhaust me, you know." She carried on muttering to herself as she placed the carrier on the countertop. She pulled out three mugs, a packet of instant cappuccino, a teaspoon, and what looked like a plastic wand.

"Instant? Gina, that's not like you." Craig was amazed.

"I want a drink now, not -- not next week."

She filled each mug with water, and one by one she put them in the microwave. She added the contents of one packet to each mug as she took it out of the microwave, and stirred it up with the wand.

Craig looked at it, and raised his eyebrow quizzically at her.

"Got it in a glass of lime and soda I had one day when I was at the Canley Arms -- in a professional capacity -- and I kept it. I knew it would come in handy one of these days." She ran out of steam momentarily. "Come on, drink up -- it's hot and wet. It'll do until the house warming!"

"You wish!" responded Craig.

"No housewarming? You can't be serious?!" she spat out at him, as she was about to take a mouthful of her drink. "You've got to have a house warming!"

"No we don't. Kevin and Alan haven't had one."

"What's Salter got to do with anything?"

"He and Alan moved into this building last month. We only found out because Alan was on his way out as we were coming in," Craig explained.

"You didn't tell me he lived here!" Luke added his comment.

"Haven't really had the time, have I, love?"

"I suppose not."

As they were talking, the intercom buzzed again. "No peace for the wicked," said Craig, as he went to answer it.

"All I can say is that you must have been bloody wicked in a former life!" Gina shouted after him.

Craig answered it and then buzzed the locksmith in. Soon the locksmith appeared out of the lift, and Craig was waiting for him by the open front door.

"Mr. Gilmore -- Martin Butterworth. You said that you wanted a new Yale lock; is that correct?"

"Yes, please. It seems to be the easiest lock to change."

"Very sensible, may I add, to change the locks on a new property. You never know who has managed to duplicate a key when they get passed around from person to person. It's a simple matter to replace the barrel," he said, as be bent down to look in his workbag. "Right, I'll just get on with it, and you can return to your guests." He nodded towards the voices he could hear: mainly Gina's, as her voice seemed to carry.

If she'd been a Regimental Sergeant Major in the Army, she'd have had no difficulty in having herself heard by the ranks at the back of the Parade Ground. Craig rejoined them, and suggested that they adjourn to the lounge again. They all traipsed through the dining area and sat down on the lovely terracotta-coloured sofas. Craig and Luke together; Gina on the one facing them.

They chatted about the job, and Gina told them that Adam was keeping Peters up to speed on Craig's progress. "I told Adam to tell him that you weren't up to visitors yet. But he'll want to come eventually." She laughed. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Physically, the arm's getting better, and my head's fine." In his mind, Craig crossed his fingers and toes. "And hopefully once we've moved in here, I'll be fine mentally, too."

She nodded as she listened. She wasn't aware that he'd felt dizzy getting out of bed, but she was worried that he'd received another blow to his head. If there was going to be a problem in that area, or if the muscle in his arm didn't regain its strength, then his career in the Police service was in jeopardy.

He was a bloody good officer, and would be a great loss to the Met. But she'd rather have her friend safe -- and alive -- than dead. She mentally shook herself. Enough of this maudlin thinking, she told herself.

"Right, you two, Sun Hill won't run itself. I need to get back. Whoever promoted Sheelagh Murphy must have been having a bad day! She's worse than bloody useless -- she's never in!" Gina got up off the sofa and picked up her bag. They all hugged, and Craig and Luke saw her to the door. They'd forgotten about the locksmith. He'd just about finished changing the Yale barrel, and handed two Yale keys to Craig as he appeared at the door.

"Right you are, Mr. Gilmore, your new keys. I'll leave you the old barrel. It might come in handy sometime."

"No! Thank you," retorted Craig. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unhooked the key he'd used to get in the flat. "Luke, take the old key off your key ring, love, and put the new one on." Craig gave him the new key that the locksmith had just given him.

Luke did as was requested of him, and he handed the old key to Craig. He in turn handed them over to Martin Butterworth and told him to feel free to re-use the Yale lock if he so wished. It was, after all, virtually a new lock. Martin thanked him, and said that he'd send his bill out later. Craig and Luke watched him walk over to the lift, get in, and go down to the ground floor.

"Right, you two, I'm off," Gina said, as she approached the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she cackled, as she crossed the parquet floor to wait for the lift to come back up.

"Why don't you walk, Gina?!" Craig shouted. "Think of the exercise!"

She looked around and glared at them both.

"I'll have you two if you're not careful!"

"In your dreams, Gold, in your dreams!" Craig shouted, and then he and Luke went back inside the flat and shut the door.

* * * *

Luke grabbed Craig and rained kisses on his lips. "Alone at last," he breathed. Still kissing, they slowly made their way towards the main bedroom, and moved towards the bed. They flopped down on top of the duvet. They pulled each other close, continuing to kiss. Their kisses grew deeper, and more passionate. Eventually, Craig surfaced for air.

"Much as I want to make love to you, my sweet, I want to wait and christen our new bed and flat on Saturday. I want it to be just right, Luke."

Although they were both aroused, they agreed to wait -- well, until they got back to the house. They continued to unpack the boxes that they'd brought with them, putting things away, but after a time they decided to call it a day. Their desire for one another overrode their desire to continue the unpacking. The boxes that they had unpacked were taken back to the house, but no more packing was done that night.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER

CHAPTER 66

 

Friday dawned bright and clear again, an Indian summer. They were due at City Hall at two o'clock; so after a lie in, with the inevitable lovemaking, they had a shower and then made their way downstairs to partake of a quick breakfast of coffee and Marmite toast.

They were wearing their wedding suits again: they both looked so handsome.

"Luke, have you got everything you need, love? The Divorce papers and your passport?"

"Yes, love. Have you got a utility bill to show them? And your passport?"

Craig checked his inner pocket for the documents, and his trouser pocket for the keys to the flat. Yes, he had everything that he needed. It was time to set off for City Hall.

Luke parked the car at the nearest Tube station and they got out; Luke fed coins into the parking meter and left the car parking ticket inside the car, on the dashboard.

"Come on, love, let’s get the train. We can have a coffee when we get there."

* * * *

When the train arrived, there was just enough room for a few more passengers. It was full of tourists going to see, or visit, the Tower of London. Luke managed to find Craig a seat. He didn't mind standing at all, as long as Craig could sit down.

They arrived at Tower Hill station and the passengers surged off. Craig and Luke held back until almost all of them had gotten off the train.

"Come on, love, crush's over. Let's be having you," Luke said.

Craig mouthed, Any time, my love, but got up and made his way to the exit door. Luke smiled up at him.

They left Tower Hill station and made their way over to the McDonalds franchise that they'd visited before. Inside, Craig sat down while Luke went to buy two coffees. They sat close together, watching the other occupants. They could hear all manner of accents, and all sorts of languages. The world and his wife were on a sightseeing trip to the Tower of London; and the Tower Bridge in particular.

After they finished their coffees, they visited the loo, then set off on one of the most momentous trips of their lives. They were going to make the arrangements for signing the London Partnership Register.

They looked at the new City Hall building as they walked over Tower Bridge. It really was quite spectacular. All that glass and steel; the shape of the building too. Even in the daylight, it looked good. But they knew what a sight it made at night when it was all lit up then it was truly amazing.

They arrived at the front entrance, gave their names, and were permitted to enter. They approached the huge reception desk and asked for Roy Carter. The receptionist checked her computer screen to make sure that they had an appointment.

"If you'd like to sit down, gentlemen, I'll tell Mr. Carter that you're here," she said, as she tapped a number on her telephone.

Craig and Luke sat down and took in their surroundings. Although it was stark, it was also beautiful; and considering the way the sun was shining on the glass, it was remarkably cool.

"Mr. Gilmore, Mr. Ashton." It was a man they presumed to be Roy Carter, holding a file in his hand. "Would you like to follow me, please? We'll go in here," he said, as he indicated a side office.

The three of them walked in, and Roy Carter closed the door behind them. He sat down and placed the file on the desk in front of him, before withdrawing a piece of paper.

"Please sit down, gentlemen. Now, do you have the documents I told you to bring?"

Craig and Luke took various papers from their inside pockets, and placed them on the table facing the official. He picked them up, one at a time, and ticked them off on the list in front of him.

"Mr. Ashton, you do realise that you will have to come back here to show your Decree Absolute, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. According to my solicitor, the divorce should be all over and done with before the end of March, next year."

In addition to checking the items against his list, Roy Carter also photocopied them, before placing them back on the desk in front of Craig and Luke.

"Apart from the Decree Absolute, I can confirm a provisional date of the twenty-third of April, next year. As you've requested a thirty minute appointment, I have made a tentative entry in the diary for twelve noon, prompt. If there are any problems, please don't hesitate to get in touch with me, or a member of my staff."

Craig and Luke were ecstatic. They stood up and shook hands with Mr. Carter, collected their documents off the desk, and the guest list that had to be filled in and returned to City Hall nearer the date. This was to comply with Fire Safety Regulation, and probably, in this day and age, for security reasons as well.

"Will it be okay to return the guest list when we bring Luke's Decree Absolute for you to see?" Craig asked.

"No problem at all. Just bring the Decree as soon as you get it, with the guest list, so that we can complete everything for you," Carter answered. Then he added, "I hope that you, and Mr. Ashton, will enjoy the day of your Registration. It will be the most important day in your lives."

"Thank you. We know that, don't we, Luke?" Craig smiled down at Luke, who nodded vigorously.

Mr. Carter showed Craig and Luke to the door, and they walked back into the foyer. Carter went back in to the office, shuffled his papers together, and closed the diary. Yes,'he thought, they looked a nice couple, and very much in love. It was for such couples that the Register had been inaugurated.

* * * *

Craig and Luke walked back across the bridge and walked over to Tower Hill station again. This time there was hardly anyone on the train, as the tourists were still flocking around the Tower and the surrounding area.

"Luke, let's go to the supermarket now and get some food to take to the flat. What do you think?"

"Good idea, love. We won't have time tomorrow, with all the moving and sorting things out."

He gazed at Craig, and mouthed, I love you. Craig smiled back and mouthed, Ditto. Luke looked at him quizzically, and then the penny dropped. He returned Craig's smile. Luke settle back to think about his lover, and what he was going to do to him; then, feeling aroused, he concentrated on making a mental shopping list. At least it had the desired effect. They almost missed their stop, but fortunately Luke glanced out of the carriage window and realised they were coming into their station.

"Craig, come on, we get off here!" he exclaimed.

Craig pushed himself up from his seat, and Luke led the way to the carriage door. He climbed out first and stood there to make sure that Craig got off okay: he could still be a bit wobbly on his feet at times. In fact, he'd gone a little dizzy again, but put it down to having to get up quickly, or miss their station. Luke glanced at him, aware that something was wrong.

"What is it, love, you okay?" Luke was concerned.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just a little dizzy when I had to get up quickly. I'm fine now," he lied. He felt anything but fine, but didn't want to upset Luke's day.

They climbed the steps from the station and Luke said he would go and get the car. "You stay there, I'll bring the car over!" It was an order. Luke could see that Craig was all done in.

Craig stayed were he was, and gratefully leaned against the wall while Luke fetched the car.  
Luke ran to the car, unlocked it, yanked the door open, and slid behind the wheel. He turned on the ignition, signalled, checked his mirror, and drove swiftly over to Craig. Luke leant over and opened the passenger door. Craig very carefully slid onto his seat and fastened his seat belt.

"Home, fast as you like, Luke."

"Don't you want to go shopping then?"

"Oh! Yes, we better had, love, and then we'll have food in the flat. Right, love, it's Operation Food Shopping. Let's go, shall we?"

Luke drove to the supermarket nearest the new flat. He turned off into the car park; it was almost full, it was Friday after all. He parked as close to the main entrance as he was able, and they both got out.

"Craig, are you sure that you want to come inside, love? I can get whatever we need, if you'd rather stay in the car."

"I'll just see how crowded it is first, love," Craig replied, starting to walk to the entrance. One look inside was enough. "Sorry, love, I'll stay in the car if you don't mind. I don't think I can cope with that lot. Do you mind?"

"Of course not! I'll be as quick as I can. Here're the car keys. You be a good little soldier and wait for me in the car; don't do anything I wouldn't do, d'you hear me?"

"Well that gives me plenty of scope, don't you think, Ashton?" Craig laughed at him, but at the same time he gazed longingly into Luke's eyes.

"Later, sweetheart, later," Luke whispered, as he watched Craig head back to the car.

Luke went off to find a trolley, and Craig gratefully climbed back into the car. He lowered the car window to let some fresh air in, rested his head on the back of the seat, and closed his eyes. He was shattered.

In the supermarket, Luke travelled up and down the aisles like a man demented: he was in a hurry. He didn't want to leave Craig alone any longer than was necessary. Then he heard his name called.

"That's all I need," he muttered to himself. It was Joe Kincaid.

"Luke how are you? Nice to see you again." Joe was alone.

"Fine, thanks, Joe. Sorry, can't stay, I'm in a hurry."

"I wondered if we could meet up for a drink some time?"

"What?!" Luke couldn't believe his ears. "Don't you think you did enough damage to my life when I was with Kerry? Anyway, I thought you had a boyfriend? The last time we saw you in the supermarket, it took you all your time to even acknowledge us." Luke was furious.

"That all went pear-shaped. I couldn't get you out of my mind, Luke."

"Tough shit! Joe, Craig and I are very much together; in fact, we will be signing the LPR next spring. Get over it, go out and find yourself a life!" Luke checked in front of him, and deftly manoeuvred his trolley around Joe and out of his sight.

Joe remained rooted to the spot, totally deflated. He'd really liked Luke, and had hoped that, over time, they might have become a couple. Now he knew there was no chance. He pushed his trolley to the entrance and parked it with the others. He hadn't purchased anything, and was not in the mood to do so now. He walked dejectedly out of the store and over to his car. Craig spotted him and his heart missed a beat.

"I hope Luke didn't see him," he muttered; yet seeing the look on Joe's face, he felt sure that Luke had seen him and had put him in his place. "Smarmy bastard." Craig didn't realise he'd spoken out loud, until he saw a lady giving him daggers for swearing in front of her child. Child? He must have been at least eighteen, if he was a day, and built like a navvy. Craig was sure that Sonny Boy would be able to tell him a thing or three.

It wasn't long before Luke appeared with a trolley load of shopping. He'd been lucky in that a till had opened just as he approached it, so he was first there to have his shopping scanned. He hurried over to Craig and the car. Craig could see that there was almost steam coming out of his ears.

"What's wrong, Luke?" asked Craig, as Luke drew level with the car.

"That bloody Joe Kincaid only asked me out!" he replied indignantly.

"And?"

"And nothing! I told him what to do with himself, good style! The prat! Only wanted me to go for a drink with him. The very idea! The guy's a bloody moron, that's what he is!" Luke's feathers were well and truly ruffled.

Craig smiled to himself at the thought of Luke going on at Joe; he was also pleased that Luke hadn't been tempted. He loved Luke, and would be devastated if Luke left him. In theory, he knew Luke would never leave him, but logic goes out of the window when you're feeling ill and something occurs out of the normal. Luke packed everything in the boot of the car and soon they were driving to the new flat.

* * * *

He parked again as close to the entrance as he could. Craig got out and dipped his hand in his trouser pocket to retrieve the business card with the code number written on the reverse side, and the key to their front door.

He punched the number into the keypad and they gained access to the foyer. Craig entered first, and held the door open for Luke to carry the bags through. Luke struggled over to the lift, putting the carrier bags down while they waited for it. Craig entered the lift first so he could keep his finger on the open button while Luke put the shopping on the floor.

"Going up, Sir," asked Craig with a grin, as he pressed the first floor button.

"Any time you like, Bus Boy," was Luke's skittish reply.

The lift arrived on the first floor, and the doors opened, thus putting an end to any further repartee. Again, Craig kept the lift doors open while Luke collected the shopping and put it on the floor outside the lift.

"Luke, give me something to carry."

"Okay, love, you take these." Luke handed Craig a bag containing toilet rolls and one holding a packet of cereal.

They walked across the corridor to their front door. Craig used the new Yale key that Martin Butterworth had given him, and the door opened a treat. Craig pushed it open and let Luke go through first; he followed behind into the kitchen, after closing the front door. Luke placed the bags carefully onto the counter top.

Luke checked to see that the 'fridge and freezer had been switched on - they had. Luke hung his jacket up on the back of the kitchen door. He quickly removed the frozen food from the carrier bags and placed each item in the freezer. In the 'fridge he did the same with the chilled foods, milk, butter, and bread.

In the meantime, Craig took the toilet rolls into the bathroom and stowed them away in a cupboard where they would put towels as well. After that, he wandered into the master bedroom. He sat on the bed looking around him. The room looked very inviting with the beige bedding and warm coloured walls. The white daisies on the duvet cover made a lovely fresh contrast. Craig slipped his shoes off, put his jacket at the end of the bed, and lay back against the pillows, bringing his feet up onto the bed.

It was in this position that Luke found him sometime later. He'd finished putting away the items he'd bought, when suddenly he realised that Craig hadn't returned to the kitchen. Luke panicked slightly, then realised that he couldn't be far away. He checked the lounge, no Craig. So he went straight to the bedroom.

He smiled to himself when he saw Craig curled up on top of the duvet with his shoes off, and his jacket placed at the foot of the bed. Luke removed the jacket and put it on the chair. He turned the duvet back so that it covered Craig -- it wasn't cold, but he wanted Craig to feel comfortable. Craig never moved while Luke was in the bedroom.

* * * *

In the kitchen, Luke made himself a cappuccino with one of the packets that Gina had left. He made it the same way that Gina had done, in the microwave. He opened a multi packet of Kit Kat, took one out, and broke off a finger. He took the coffee and biscuit into the lounge and sat down on one of the sofas. He surveyed his surroundings. "Yes, I think we'll be very happy here," Luke said to himself.

He jumped up off the sofa and went back to the kitchen. He returned to the lounge carrying one of the bags he'd brought to the flat that afternoon. He opened it and carefully removed a narrow rimmed glass dish, before putting it carefully in the centre of the dining table. Next, he took out several different sized candles. These he grouped inside the dish -- it was a candle garden. At least, that was what a close-by placard had proclaimed in the franchise near the entrance of the supermarket. He wondered if Craig would notice it when he finally got up and made his way back to the lounge.

Luke didn't have long to wait. Craig appeared in the doorway: his shoes in one hand, jacket in the other, his hair all over the place, and having difficulty in stifling a yawn.

"Luke..." A huge yawn followed. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Did you cover me up...? Luke, you've got some more candles! They look lovely." Craig stepped further into the room and draped his jacket over the back of one of the dining chairs, before dropping his shoes on the floor. He walked over to Luke, sat on the sofa beside him, and leant over for a kiss.

Luke was delighted that that Craig had noticed the new addition to their lounge. "I saw them on the way out of the supermarket, and thought that you'd like them. I also needed something to take my mind off bloody Joe Kincaid."

"Did it work, my love?"

"Oh yes, especially when I thought of what we'd be doing when they were lit," Luke whispered, as he leant over for another kiss. "I was almost had up for indecent exposure," he laughed, as he ran his fingers through Craig's hair, trying to flatten it down. They kissed gently, and then more passionately.

Craig was sat into one corner of the sofa, so Luke, sat in the other, pushed his shoes off and turned round slightly, putting his feet up over the arm of the sofa so that he lay across Craig's lap. Craig put his arms around him and cradled him like a baby. They gazed at each at each other lovingly, both thinking about their upcoming life together at Windsor Court. They couldn't wait.

After another kiss, and despite the fact they were both aroused, Craig suggested that it was time to make tracks. Tonight would be their final night in the house. Tomorrow was moving day. Although Craig knew it would tax his depleted strength to the limits, tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. Reluctantly they drew apart. Luke got up and fetched Craig's shoes from by the dining chair, and helped him to put them on one foot at a time. Craig looked so lovingly at him; Luke was surprised to see unshed tears in Craig's eyes.

"What's wrong, Craig?" asked Luke, immediately worried.

"Nothing, love, it just touched me the way you put my shoes on for me. So loving, Luke, so loving," he explained.

"It was nothing," Luke answered bashfully.

"No, Luke, it was something. It was so loving,so perfect..." Craig couldn't continue because of the catch in his voice.

"Come on, Gilmore, before you have us drowning in a flood of tears!" Luke now had unshed tears in his eyes, surprised that his small act of kindness had touched Craig so.

Luke put his own shoes back on, and collected his jacket from where he'd left it in the kitchen. They checked that everywhere was locked up and made their way out of the flat. Craig pulled the front door shut behind them, and they walked over to the lift which hadn't moved since their arrival. Craig and Luke were soon back downstairs in the foyer. They crossed it, exited by the main door, and walked over to the car.

Luke unlocked the car and they both climbed in. Soon they were driving off back to the house to continue their packing.

* * * *

"Craig, you go and have a lie down, love. I can sort this lot out in here," Luke said, as he pulled open drawers in the base units in the kitchen... "Anyway, I thought you said that the removal people were going to pack everything?"

"Yes, I know. But we still have to go through everything, don't we? We have to decide what we want to take, and what we don't need anymore, so we might as well pack the things we want to keep as we go along."

Luke couldn't disagree with this logic. Craig went off into the lounge to rest on the sofa. He'd have gone upstairs, but he didn't want to be too far away from Luke. As soon as he'd walked back into the house, Craig's apprehension had returned. He was so glad that Luke was here with him, there was now no way he could stay in this house.

* * * *

"Hey, Gilmore!" Luke shouted from the kitchen.

It jolted Craig awake. He must have fallen asleep as soon as he'd rested his head on the arm of the sofa. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. He got up and went to find Luke in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Craig wanted to know.

"I'm starving! Hasn't your belly told you that it's time for dinner?"

"Eh?! Oh, dinner." Craig looked at his watch. He must have been asleep a couple of hours. "What shall we order: Chinese, Italian, or Indian?"

Luke thought for a minute. "Chinese, Beef and Green Peppers, with extra mushrooms." Luke had made up his mind.

"Okey dokey. I'll have Chicken and Cashew Nuts, with extra mushrooms too. We can share the meal between us." Craig went to look for the menu card, but Luke handed it to him before he could move.

"You looking for this, sweetheart?" Luke grinned.

"On the ball again, Ashton?"

Luke roared with laughter and said, "You'd better believe it!"

Craig was convulsed in laughter and had to sit down before he fell down.

"Trust you to see the other side," Craig managed to get out.

"Well, we bat for the other side. What do you expect?"

The pair of them were helpless. Luke collapsed onto the chair opposite Craig. Not that what they said was particularly funny, or double-edged, it was the fact that they were hungry and feeling quite silly.

"Open some wine, Craig. Or do you want me to do it?"

"You do it, Luke, and I'll order the food." Craig pushed himself up off his chair with the aid of the table. He wandered over to the 'phone, still having the odd chuckle, and muttering to himself, "He'll be the death of me yet."

The food was ordered, the wine had been opened, the plates were warming, and Craig and Luke had transferred into the lounge to sip a glass of wine while they waited.

"Pity we haven’t replaced the television yet," Craig mentioned.

"We really should get Sky, you know," Luke commented.

"Why?" Craig raised his eyebrow.

"Well... err... there's more Rugby on Sky," Luke said craftily.

The fact that there was loads of football shown on Sky hadn't entered his head; or so he would say if pressed by Craig. "And there's lots of programmes on UK Gold that I know you'll love," Luke finished on a high.

"Smart arse! You think I don't know what you're after, don't you?" Craig grinned at him.

"I don't know what you mean," Luke said in an amazed voice, an angelic look on his face.

Craig melted. He loved Luke, and seeing him look like that, Craig didn't care if Luke watched football morning, noon, and night.

"I love you, Luke," Craig whispered.

Luke moved closer to Craig and reached up and brushed his lips against Craig's, the way he'd done in his office all those months ago, and also on the stag night.

"Oh God, Luke..." Craig could hardly speak: Luke often had the ability to render Craig speechless.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Luke, you go. I can't," said Craig as he indicated his arousal.

"And you think I can?" Luke responded likewise, but he got up. He went into the kitchen where he grabbed a towel and walked with it in front of him as if he were drying his hands.

"Luke, what about the money?!" Craig shouted.

Luke detoured back into the lounge. Craig handed him some cash, then Luke went back to open the front door. Of course, by now, both of them could have gone to the door. Luke opened the door, took delivery of the takeaway, paid the delivery boy, and then took the food into the kitchen. Craig left the lounge and followed him in.

"Luke, I'll have to get some more money tomorrow -- I'm cleaned out." Craig patted his trouser pockets.

"Okay, love, we'll stop and get some on the way to the flat."

Luke emptied a portion of rice onto each warmed plate, and carried them to the table. Craig carried the cartons holding the Beef and Green Peppers and the Chicken and Cashew Nuts, along with the extra mushrooms, which he placed in the centre of the table. Then he sat down. Luke grabbed a couple of serving spoons, and a fork and spoon for each of them.

He sat down opposite Craig and handed him a spoon to start ladling the stir-fries. They each spooned plenty over their portions of rice, and then set about eating with gusto; playing footsie under the table, and gazing into each other's eyes from time to time.

Craig reached out and stroked Luke's free hand. "Only tonight to go, Luke, then we can start our new life in our new flat."

Craig couldn't actually believe that so much had happened since Luke had moved in with him. He was really looking forward to the next event in their relationship. They sipped wine and ate their food in companionable silence, each lost in thoughts about their relationship so far.

"Craig, there's some tinned fruit in the cupboard. Shall we have some for pudding?"

"I know what I'd rather have for dessert, Luke," Craig replied quietly.

Without another word, Luke left the table. Collecting the empty containers, he threw them in a bin bag; then grabbing the utensils and plates, he placed them to soak in the washing up bowl. He thrust his hand out to Craig, who took hold of it and used it for leverage to pull himself up from the table. They walked to the stairs and made their way up to their bedroom for the last time in the house.

* * * *

The next morning, they both woke up bright and early. They lay together, arms and legs entwined, kissing and cuddling.

"Luke, love, we'll have to get cracking. Come on, let's have a shower the removal people will be here soon."

Luke unwound himself and jumped out of bed. "Okay, Gilmore. I'll fly down and put the kettle on while you organise the shower." Before Craig could argue, or disagree, Luke had disappeared out of the room and was down the stairs in a flash.

Craig scrambled out of bed and did as Luke had bidden. He showered quickly, and with a towel around his waist, he padded downstairs to continue sorting out breakfast while Luke went for his shower. He made their coffee, and buttered the toast that Luke had started off. Then he spread it with the lovely Rose's Lime marmalade. Craig was sat eating his toast and sipping his coffee as Luke walked back into the kitchen similarly attired in a towel. Luke sat down, and taking hold of his coffee, he took a sip. Eyeing the toast, he grabbed a slice and bit into it.

"Craig, what time are the removers supposed to be coming?"

Craig went to check his watch, but he hadn't put it on, and the swift movement had affected his arm. "Luke, will you bandage my arm for me? At least that way I'll be able to get through the day."

"I'll go and get a clean bandage. Do you want me to bring your watch down?"

"Please... On second thoughts, no... I think we'd better get dressed, just in case the removers arrive early, so I'll come up with you." Craig got up and walked around the table. He gave Luke a gentle kiss, and then together they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Craig dressed quickly, and Luke had just finished bandaging Craig's arm when the doorbell rang. Luke went to the bedroom window, opened it, and leaned out.

"Hey, David, I'll be right down!" Luke shouted to his old school friend.

He pulled on a pair of joggers and a T-shirt, ran downstairs, and opened the front door. David and his uncle walked in.

"Brew?" asked Luke.

"Wouldn't say no, would we, David?"

"Nah! Thanks, Luke. Tea, two sugars, and milk please," responded David. "'Ave ya managed to pack everythin’?" he continued.

"Not everything; some of this stuff is going to our Michael." Luke nodded towards the lounge.

"Your Michael? I thought you and 'im didn't get on?"

"That's all changed now. He and his partner are coming round to pick up the stuff in the lounge for their own flat. You'll probably see them, quite soon."

Luke made two mugs of tea, which he handed to David and his uncle, Jack Major. Then he washed and dried the dishes from the previous evening, and placed them in one of the boxes they'd brought back from Windsor Court.

Upstairs, Craig had stripped the bed and placed the used linen in a bin bag along with the used towels and their dirty clothes from Friday. He then began filling another box with items from their room.

Luke suddenly became aware that Craig hadn't appeared downstairs yet.

"Craig! Craig! Are you okay?!" Luke shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Craig walked out of the bedroom, stood at the top of the stairs, and did a little twirl to show Luke that he was indeed fine. "I'm okay, love, just doing some packing that's all!" he shouted back down.

Reassured, Luke went back to what he'd been doing before. At that juncture, Michael and Peter arrived. Jenny had come too, anxious to see if there was anything she wanted after all.

"Luke!" Craig shouted down, "Don't forget my money tree plant!"

Michael looked at Luke. "Money Tree Plant?"

"He had it given to him when he was in hospital, and suddenly he's Gardener of the Year." Luke laughed, as he went to retrieve the plant in question. He wrapped the container in a carrier bag, and placed it in one of the boxes, surrounded by crumpled newspaper to keep it upright.

Jenny wandered into the lounge and saw a coffee table that she liked, if it were going begging.

"Luke, are you taking this coffee table?!" she shouted.

Luke left the kitchen, and went to see the table in question that his mum was talking about.

"No, Mum, you can have it if you want it. In fact, you can have anything that isn't going to Windsor Court, or our Mike's flat."

Michael and Peter were busy carrying the dinning room suite out to the van that Peter had been able to borrow again after his early morning trip to Covent Garden. It was going to be a tight squeeze, but they'd manage to get the lounge suite in too, if they up-ended the sofa. As soon as they had everything in the van, Michael shouted 'bye' to Luke, telling him that they'd return ASAP after they'd off-loaded the two suites. Then they would pick up some of the bedroom stuff that Craig and Luke didn't want. They were having the bed from the spare room: it was newer and hadn't been used much.

Craig and Luke were taking a wardrobe and chest of drawers from the spare room, and the bed from their room. Eventually they planned to exchange the double bed for single divan with a pullout divan underneath. It would give them more room in the bedroom for the computer and files that they'd had in the third bedroom in the house. The bed was needed for when Megan came to stay with her daughter, on her way to visit their parents in Wales.

The doorbell rang, it was Des and Reg.

"Bloody Hell," said Luke, as Des and Reg walked in. "You're like vultures looking for a carcass."

"Gerroff, Luke, yer know yer love us really. Anyway, yer'd rather 'ave us," he indicated the other members of the rescue squad, "take yer stuff than 'ave it all go to the tip. Come on, Reggie Babe, let's see what these scavengers 'ave left fer us."

By degrees, David and Jack managed to load everything that Craig and Luke wanted to take with them to Windsor Court.

Des had acquired a van from somewhere, and together he and Reg loaded it up with anything that would be useful to them, that Michael, Peter, and Jenny didn't want. While they were doing this, Michael and Peter returned. They were pleased to see Des and Reg. They liked Des, regardless of his gruff Scouse ways. They knew he had a heart of gold really. And Reg... well Reg being Reg, you couldn't really take offence at him. They knew that Reg loved the bones of Des, and vice versa, and that was enough for them.

Eventually, everything that was leaving the house was packed into the three vans. Not much was left, and Jack said that he and David would call back and collect whatever there was and take it to the tip for them. The removal hadn't been as big a job as Jack had estimated for, so it was the least he could do.

"Craig, shall I go with the van to the flat?"

Craig froze.

"Luke! No, I'll go in the van to the flat and start to put things away. You stay here," Craig replied quietly, but emphatically.

Luke knew immediately how Craig was feeling and cursed himself for having forgotten. "Okay, love, I'll stay here. But don't you try to lift anything heavy before I get there. Okay?"

"Don't worry, love, I won't. I promise."

"It's okay, Luke, we'll get everythin' in the flat and then we'll put it wherever Craig says he wants it," said David. They seemed to be on first name terms without anyone having noticed.

"Luke, on your way to the flat, will you take your keys to Mr. Parr?" Craig handed Luke the Parr's 'phone number.

"That's fine, love. Hey, what about the cars? Tell you what, I'll follow the van in..."

"Luke, I can drive yours over to the flat now," David interrupted.

"Great, that's that sorted then. Right, off you go, Gilmore, and get this lot over to the flat." Luke patted the side of the removal van.

Craig climbed into the cab of the van, and settled himself by the side of Jack Major. As Jack started up the motor, Craig turned round and waved at Luke. Then, without a further backwards glance, Craig was off to begin his new life with Luke, in the peace and security of their first-floor flat. He couldn't wait.

Michael and Peter left in their van, taking Jenny with them, and the items she'd decided on. Des and Reg hung around for a while with Luke, but then they had to go. Des muttered something about getting the van back before it was missed. Luke became conveniently deaf at that moment.

"Me an' Reggie Babe 'ave to get goin'. Gorra get the van back, yer see."

Unable to resist the temptation, Luke said, "Where did you get the van from, Des?"

Des tapped the side of his nose, while Reg sighed.

"Best yer don't know, Lukey Boy," was his only comment.

Luke couldn't help laughing. He was sure that if Des hadn't been a copper, he'd have been a villain.

* * * *

At last Luke was left alone in the house. He went from room to room upstairs, checking that everything required had been removed. He ran downstairs and collected a J-cloth, and back upstairs he wiped down all the surfaces, including the bathroom. He didn't want the Parrs to think that they'd never cleaned the house. Anything left over he shoved in a bin bag, and carried it downstairs, leaving it in the hall to be collected later by David. It was at this point that he realised that David hadn't passed any comment about his living with a man, nor that Michael appeared to be doing the same. Oh well, he thought, and promptly forgot about it as he continued wiping down surfaces in the downstairs rooms, finishing in the kitchen. He did his best to clean the areas left by the cooker, fridge/freezer, washing machine, and drier. They weren't spotless, but they did look as if someone had tried to do something with them. That's what was important. After all, the Parrs were going to have it ripped out anyway. Eventually he had everything in black bin bags ready for when David and his uncle returned to take them to the tip. All he had to do now was wait - wait to join his lover in their new love nest, ready to start the rest of their lives.

Luke looked at the telephone number that Craig hade left him. He grabbed his mobile and tapped in the numbers, then pressed call and waited.

"Mr. Parr, it's Luke Ashton, Mr. Gilmore's partner. I have the second set of keys. Is it alright if I drop them off on my way over to the flat?"

Mr. Parr agreed; then he immediately changed his mind and suggested that he come to the house instead. He could wait there for his removal company to arrive with their possessions. Luke quickly agreed. It meant that as soon as the stuff had been picked up for the tip, he would be free to drive Craig's car over to the flat and back to his lover, without any unnecessary detours.

Luke hoisted himself onto the countertop in the kitchen, there was nowhere else to sit, and swung his legs as he contemplated his life since he and Craig had got together. He still found it incredible that Craig had still wanted him after everything that had happened. Finally his reverie was broken by the return of David and Jack, ringing the front door bell.

Luke let them in. He was anxious to know that Craig was all right at the flat, and they were able to reassure Luke that Craig was fine; he had been sitting on the sofa watching the portable TV when they had left. Luke helped them load up the stuff for the tip. As David and Jack were fastening up the van, Mr. Parr arrived.

"Mr. Parr, how are you?" asked Luke.

"Fine thank you, Luke," he replied, as he shook hands with Luke. "Just glad that everything has moved so fast. My wife is delighted."

Luke dug his hand in his pocket, brought out the keys, and handed them to the new owner. "It's all yours now, Mr. Parr. I hope you and your wife will be very happy here. I'll show you round so you can see what we've taken, and what we've left."

Luke waved good-bye to David and Jack as they set off for the tip, then he turned and walked back into the house behind Mr. Parr. It was, after all, his house now. They went from room to room. Mr. Parr wasn't bothered about the missing white goods from the kitchen; the kitchen specialists would start work on Monday, and would rip the kitchen out anyway.

After Mr. Parr had established that everything was in order, Luke bade him good-bye, shook his hand once more, and left the house for the last time. Luke walked over to Craig's car, opened it, and slid behind the wheel. He sat there for a moment and looked around him at the house and the surrounding houses. He wasn't sorry to be leaving. He turned the key in the engine, indicated, and slowly pulled away from the kerb. Checking his rear view mirror, he joined the traffic flow, and without a backward glance he too left the house forever.

* * * *

He arrived at Windsor Court, drove into the car park, and parked Craig's car as near to the entrance as was possible. He climbed out, locked the door, and made his way to the front entrance. As he approached it, he remembered that Craig hadn't given him the code to punch into the keypad to gain entrance into the lobby.

"Bloody Hell," he muttered, "I'll have to ring the bell." He pressed their bell number and waited... and waited. He rang it again, beginning to feel worried. Then a very sleepy-sounding Craig answered it. "Craig, open the door, love. You didn't give me the code."

"Oh! Okay, there you go."

The main door made a peep-peep sound, and Luke pushed it open. He crossed the foyer and took the lift to the first floor. When he left the lift, he could see Craig waiting by their open front door. He rushed over to him; Craig pulled him inside, and kicking the door shut, he pulled Luke into his arms.

"Luke, at last I can hold you," Craig breathed.

"Craig, I've wanted you all morning. Let's christen the new bed!" Luke kissed his lover as if he hadn't seen him for days, instead of only a couple of hours.

They made their way to their new bedroom, quickly undressed, used the bathroom, and scrambled into bed, where they hugged one another tight. They kissed and stroked one another, loving the feel of skin on skin.

"My darling Luke, I love you so much," Craig whispered to his lover, kissing his cheek and then his ear. He flicked his tongue in and out of Luke's ear, the way that Luke liked.

"Make love to me, Craig."

Craig needed no second bidding. Craig pulled Luke closer so that he could feel Luke's arousal, and Luke could feel his. Craig gently turned Luke over onto his back and rolled over between Luke's legs: he wanted to look at him while they made love. Luke told him where he'd put the lube, and Craig retrieved it out of the bedside drawer.

As he prepared Luke, Craig lent over and kissed him: softly at first, and then more passionately as his desire increased. He placed his hands on the cheeks of Luke's lovely arse and raised him up. Luke arched his hips in his eagerness to accommodate Craig, and they made love -- long slow languorous love -- until they both reached a climax of earth shattering proportions. They lay together, facing one another, kissing, cuddling, nipping, and stroking until they fell asleep.

* * * *

It was sometime later that they woke up. At first they were both disoriented: they didn't know where they were; then slowly, as they looked around, they remembered that they were in their new home.

"Hey, Gilmore, I'm feeling hungry; what say we have a takeaway, and then sort everything out?"

"You're on, Ashton. Did you bring the menu cards with you?" asked Craig.

"Of course! I'm a policeman, I remember things!" Luke said, as he got up off the bed. "They're in one of the boxes in the kitchen. Come on, slowcoach, let's test the shower, and then we can order something. I fancy pizza, how about you?" Luke held his hand out to Craig, to help him out of the bed. Craig winced slightly. "Are you okay, love?" Luke was worried.

"I'm fine, love, just a bit sore that's all. Maybe I should have a clean bandage on after our shower." Craig gave Luke one of his lopsided smiles, and followed him to the bathroom.

Luke turned the shower on, and made sure that they had some nice clean towels handy for when they got out.

"Come on, sweetheart, it's shower time!” They both stepped into the shower. However, they'd forgotten the shower gel.

"Shit!" Luke left the shower, dripping water all over the new carpet, and rummaged round in a box that he found by the sink. "Eureka!" he shouted, and dripped back to the shower. They washed one another, taking their time, loving the feel of each other's body. Hunger, and only hunger, stopped them from going further and making love in the shower, the way they'd done in Southport.

"Come on, short arse, I'm hungry," Craig laughed.

"At your service, master," Luke replied, as he jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He put it round his waist and threw one to Craig, who was now out and standing on the towelling bathmat, dripping away.

"Thanks, love. What would I do without you?" Craig grinned.

"Stay wet, I should imagine. Now come on, Gilmore, it's chow time."

Luke wandered back to their bedroom and threw the towel on their bed, while he looked for some clean clothes. He checked the chest of drawers, and sure enough Craig had put their underwear away. He pulled a pair of underpants out and slipped them on. Craig walked through at that moment.

"See, Ashton! I wasn't sat on my arse all the time you were at the house. Check the wardrobes out too," Craig said, as he pulled one of the doors open. Craig had hung their shirts and jeans up. There was a shelf section in the 'robe that Craig had opened, and their T-shirts were neatly stacked ready to be worn.

"Thanks, love. That's smashing," Luke said as he selected jeans and T-shirt. He got dressed and went to find the menu cards. "What kind do you want?!" Luke shouted from the kitchen.

"I fancy a four-seasons. What are you having?"

"Ham, Salami, and Mushrooms, I think. Do you want any garlic bread?"

"If you're having some, then I'm definitely having it too. You don't think I'm going to have you breathing garlic breath all over me without retaliating, do you?" Craig laughed, which set Luke off too.

* * * *

Luke was going to 'phone the order through after he located the number. As he was about to look for it, their doorbell rang. The front doors all had bells on them, as well as the intercom system. Luke went to answer it. He found Kevin and Alan standing there, complete with a bottle of champagne.

"Flat warming present, Luke, from me and Alan," Kevin said quietly.

"Come in," Luke said, and then he shouted to Craig, "Visitors, love, so you'll have to put some clothes on!"

"Who is it?" Craig shouted back.

Kevin shouted, "It's me and Alan, Craig. We've brought you a bottle of champagne to celebrate your move!"

"That's very good of you, Kevin, Alan." Craig walked out of the bedroom and greeted them, shaking both of their hands. "Luke and I are about to have pizza for dinner. Do you want to join us?"

Kevin and Alan looked at one another, and grinned. "That'll be lovely! Thanks, Craig."

They followed Luke into the kitchen, where he looked around for the box containing the menus. He found it, looked up the telephone number, and wrote it down. Handing the menu to Kevin, Luke explained what they were having, and mentioned the garlic bread.

"If you're having garlic bread, Salter, so am I," exclaimed Alan.

"Right, you're on; make that two garlic breads and..." Kevin hesitated as he made his choice. "I'll have a Four Cheese, with extra mushrooms. Alan?"

"I'll have Ham and Pineapple, with extra Salami."

Luke wrote it all down, made the call and ordered the four pizzas, and the two garlic breads. The flat was going to stink of pizza and garlic bread. It was a fine way to christen the new flat.

"This flat's the same style as ours," commented Kevin. "I think there are three different styles in the building."

"So you don't need a guided tour then, guys?" Craig quipped.

"No, but it would be nice to sit in your lounge and drink this champagne," responded Kevin.

"Can you open it, Kevin? I'll see what glasses we have. Not everything is unpacked yet."

"Kevin, nip up to our flat, love, and bring some champagne flutes down with you."

Alan opened the bottle, while Kevin went to their flat for the glasses. Kevin knew that Alan liked things done properly, and didn't mind going, whereas Kevin himself would have drunk the wine out of a mug if nothing else had been available.

Kevin returned quickly with the four flutes, and set them down on the counter top. Alan poured the champagne into the glasses, handed one each to the three men, and took his glass last.

They all decamped into the lounge, and sat down on the terracotta coloured sofas to await the arrival of the takeaway.

They chatted easily together, sipping the champagne, until the intercom buzzed. Luke jumped up to go and answer it, but Alan got to the intercom first and buzzed the delivery boy up.

"This is on Kevin and me, we insist!" he exclaimed, as Luke and Craig tried to say, ”No.”

Craig and Luke could do nothing but thank their friends. Luke went to the kitchen and got four plates out of a box, wiped them over, and found some cutlery. He carried everything into the dining area and placed it on the table. It was starting to get dark, so he went back to the kitchen and found some matches. Back at the dining table, he lit the candles in the candle garden. It looked lovely, and Kevin and Alan were quite impressed.

"Where did you get that, Luke?" Alan wanted to know. "Did you get them at the same time as those?" He pointed to the display in the mock-fireplace. He put the pizza boxes on the table, either side of the candle dish.

"The candles in the fireplace were already here as part of the styling, but the others I got from Mr. Candleman, you know, in the supermarket. It's one of those franchise units near the entrance," explained Luke.

They all sat down and made a start on the garlic bread, which they all agreed was very tasty. Then it was time for the pizza. By this time, the champagne bottle was nearly empty.

"Alan, go and get another one, will you, love?"

"Hey, no, it's alright, it's too expensive!" Craig cried out. But it fell on deaf ears, as Alan was already out in the hallway.

"Shush, Craig, it's all right. Alan was given a case full last week, and we hadn't opened it until tonight. Don't worry."

"If you say so. I just don't like the idea of taking all your wine, that's all," Craig muttered.

"It's fine, Craig, honestly. If Alan didn't want you to have it, believe me, the devil himself couldn't persuade him to part with it!"

Craig smiled, and Luke reached for his hand. "Did you remember to get some money on your way over, love?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Jack Major had to get some for himself, so we killed two birds with one stone on the High Street. A very zealous traffic warden nearly booked him; we managed to get away, though, because some woman stopped him to ask for directions. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears as he tried to get away from her to book us." Craig grinned at the memory.

Alan arrived back at that point, he'd left the door on the latch, with a bottle of champagne in one hand, and a box of chocolates in the other.

"Dessert!" He indicated the box as he placed it on the table. Deftly opening the new bottle, Alan poured some into each glass. Craig and Luke opened the pizza boxes and started to cut the luscious contents.

"Do you want your own choice of pizza, or shall we share?" Luke asked.

"I think it would be good to share; then we can taste everything. Don't you think so, Alan?"

"Good idea."

The pizzas were cut, and each man took his portion. They chatted together about this and that: Craig, Luke, and Kevin talked a bit of shop, but Alan declined to join in that conversation, and certainly didn't talk about what was occupying his time these days, since his retirement. He did, however, give them some stocks and shares advice, and offered to sort things out for them should they ever decide to buy any.

"Thanks, Alan, we'll just have to see how we manage now we're here at the flat. Is that how you met Zizzi?" Craig enquired.

"Well, if I can help a friend, I do. It's beneficial on both sides. We get a discount, and can always get a table in his restaurant; and I give him advice when he has the money to invest," Alan volunteered.

They finished the champagne and moved over to the sofas. Kevin carried the chocolates over with him.

"Craig, if you're thinking of buying a new TV anytime, go to Newman's Audio and tell them I sent you. You'll get a discount there. I know old man Newman. Used to be one of my best clients." Alan was feeling quite benevolent after all the wine.

"That was where we bought the stuff that Carl and his cronies stole from us. A discount would be brilliant; the Insurance Company is paying the full cost of the loss. We'll have to have dinner out on the savings," Craig responded, absolutely delighted.

Luke was too. "Maybe we could get Sky installed too?"

"In that case, if you go to..."

"Don't tell us you know someone in that line too?" Craig interrupted.

"Craig, I'm telling you, anything you can think of, Alan knows someone who will give you a discount, or something or other. Don't you, sweetheart?"

Alan raised a finely shaped eyebrow, grinned, and tapped his finger against his nose. "You do a favour for someone, they do a favour for you. That's how it works in my line of business."

"You aren't in that business any more, my love."

"True, but I still have contacts, Salter, of which you are very well aware," he told his partner, raising his eyebrow once more.

Afraid that they might start arguing, Craig picked up the chocolates and handed them around, after taking one himself and biting into it. "Hey, these are delicious. Come on, you three, tuck in." Thus diffusing the situation, and the moment passed without incident.

They sat for an hour or so more, and then it was time to call it a day. It seemed that Alan had some sort of work to do the next day, and needed to be up bright and early to sort it out. Exactly what it was, he didn't say. He and Kevin got up, hugged Craig and Luke, and left to go back to their own flat: number nine, on the third floor.

Craig and Luke saw them to the door, and waved them off as they made their way over to the lift. They waited until Kevin and Alan were in the lift and the doors had closed. Back in the flat, Craig closed the front door behind them both. Arm in arm, they walked back into the lounge.

"The candles are nearly burnt out, love," Craig said, looking at what had been a lovely candle garden.

Luke pulled away from Craig and went into the kitchen. He returned with a carrier bag sporting a cartoon-like design, depicting a huge candle with arms, legs, a face, and a bowler hat on its head with the wick sticking out, the logo for Mr. Candleman.

"I'm not just a pretty face, Gilmore," he uttered, as he took out replacement candles to go in the glass dish. Luke replaced each burnt out candle with a new one of the same size, and soon the dish looked as if it had never been touched.

"Luke, you'd make someone a wonderful husband," Craig breathed, as he caught Luke up in his arms.

"You'd better believe it, my darling," Luke whispered in return. "Come on, Craig, let's get rid of all this stuff and go to bed."

Together they removed the evidence of their pizza meal and the champagne; the chocolates they left on the table. They made their way to the bathroom, and after completing their ablutions, they walked arm in arm to the bedroom where they hastily undressed and climbed into bed. They hadn't realised how tired they both were, but soon they were fast asleep, their arms wrapped loosely around one another.

* * * *

Sunday dawned. They awoke to a blue sky, with little white puffball clouds. Everywhere was bathed in sunlight.

"Come on, Luke, let's get up and go for a walk and get to know the new neighbourhood," Craig whispered into Luke's ear, as he kissed it.

"Do we have to?" Luke whined, not wanting Craig to stop what he was doing.

"Yes! We can always come back to bed when we get back," Craig volunteered.

"You mean that?" Luke asked, as he continued to snuggle into Craig.

"Yes, my love, I do mean it. We need to get some fresh air while it's nice out," Craig said, as he disentangled himself from Luke and climbed out of bed.

Luke had no alternative but to follow. They used the loo and then had a shower. Back in the bedroom, they dressed in their usual attire of T-shirt, jeans, and trainers then walked into the lounge.

Craig walked over to the french windows. Luke was right behind him. Craig drew back the vertical blinds and put his arm around Luke as he pulled him close to him. They both looked out at the lovely sunny day, and then shared a long slow kiss.

"I love you, my darling Luke."

"I love you, too, my sweet Craig."

That their love would deepen, year after year, was as certain as the seasons change: Autumn into Winter, and Spring into Summer.

The End

 

Acknowledgements:  
The London Partnership Register (LPR).

And last, but not least, I want to thank Peter for his sterling effort on my behalf. He has edited every page and like me, I'm sure he never thought it would be this long! Thank you, love.

This story had me absorbed for twelve months of my life, from Feb 03 to Feb 04. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it, as much I enjoyed writing it.

 

SPRING INTO SUMMER

Epilogue

"COMMITMENT"

 

Pairing: Craig and Luke  
Rating: NF  
Disclaimer: The characters, Craig and Luke, are the property of the makers of "The Bill". I hope I treat them better than they did.  
Archive: www.craiggilmore.co.uk; anyone else, please ask

My thanks to Peter, for his continued support and help.

 

“Please come out,” pleaded Craig, stood in front of the locked bathroom door; hands stuffed in the pockets of the towelling robe he’d hurriedly put on when Gina had walked in on them. His shoulders were hunched; his head bent.

He’d just bared his soul to Luke Ashton; told him that he loved him, had loved him since the first moment he’d seen him. It had upset Luke, and he’d rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Finally, Luke unlocked the door and walked back into the bedroom. Craig stood back to give him space; he could hardly breathe. Luke continued standing there for a moment.

“I’ve never fancied men before, only women; I’m straight!” Luke said, emphatically.

With a smug smile on his face, he walked over to where his jacket and tie were hanging. He pulled the tie off the hanger, lifted his collar up, and put the tie round his neck.

“What are you doing?” breathed Craig.

“I’m getting ready for my wedding,” Luke said defiantly.

Craig couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Do you remember what happened last night, Luke?” he asked quietly.

“Yes!”

“At least you’re not denying it anymore.” Craig was relieved that Luke hadn’t denied that anything had happened, and then, lowering his voice even more, he asked, “Did you like it?” 

Oh how I loved this boy, he thought.

“I don’t know... I was drunk! But I know we never had sex!” Luke spat at him. He grabbed his jacket off the hanger and put it on, his tie still undone.

“Where are you going?” Craig whispered, now feeling distraught.

“I’m off to marry the woman I love,” Luke smirked, as he yanked open the bedroom door and strode through, leaving it to slam shut behind him.

Craig was finished; he couldn’t understand what had happened. Well, he could; he’d bared his inner soul to Luke, and Luke had done what he always did: he’d thrown it all back in his face. Craig stumbled towards the bed and collapsed onto it, sobbing his heart out. He sobbed and sobbed...

* * * *

“Craig... Craig! Wake up, love! It’s okay, it’s me, Kevin.”

Kevin sat on Craig’s bed and tried to calm him down. Still sobbing, Craig tried to pull himself up the bed. As Craig managed to sit up, Kevin pulled him into his arms, holding him tight. He stroked the distraught man's back, and rocked him gently.

“Kevin! Can I do anything for you, love?” It was Alan, stood by the bedroom door.   
He’d pulled on a pair of joggers and T-shirt, and then he’d followed Kevin to Craig’s room after they’d heard him sobbing.

“I think he’s all worked up about today. He’s been dreaming again."

“About Luke?” asked Alan. “I like Luke, but if he hurts Craig again...”

“Don’t worry, Alan,” Kevin interrupted, “You’ll have to join a queue if that happens. But personally, having seen them together, I think it's just Craig being overly nervous.”

“Shall I go and make a pot of tea?”

“Yes, please, but I think you’ll find Craig only has mugs,” laughed Kevin, lightening the mood a little. Alan liked bone china cups and saucers.

Alan winked at him and went through to the kitchen to make the tea. Kevin continued to hold Craig, who was slowly starting to pull himself together.

“Kevin, I’m really sorry; I haven’t dreamt about that for a long time.”

“What dream is that, Craig?”

“Oh, you know... Luke, the morning he left the hotel to get married,” Craig said, still leaning against Kevin’s chest.

“Craig, he loves you; you’re signing the LPR this morning...”

“Oh, God, what time is it, Kevin? Am I late...?" Craig pulled himself away from Kevin and tried to get out of bed.

“Calm down, Craig. It’s only seven o’clock. You’ve got plenty of time.”

“Do you think he’s alright, staying with his mum, Kevin? I should have kept him here with me...“ Craig said, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He sank back against Kevin’s chest. “Kevin, we’ve lived together nine months give or take... Why am I having doubts now? Why am I thinking he might not turn up? Kevin, I couldn’t live without him; I really couldn’t.”

Kevin was saved from having to say anything, as Alan appeared holding a tray containing three mugs of tea, and a plate of buttered toast spread with Marmite.

Craig looked up, and started to laugh. Kevin and Alan looked at one another. Kevin shrugged; Alan grinned.

“You two... you don’t know what I’m laughing at, do you...?” Craig couldn’t continue for laughing.

Alan handed Kevin his tea, but Craig’s mug he placed on his bedside table.

“Well, are you going to put us out of our misery then, or keep it to yourself?” queried Kevin.

“Well, you see,” Craig started off, slightly more in control now. “One morning, Luke went downstairs, in the house, to make a drink...“ Craig stopped for a minute, smiling that enigmatic smile he smiled when something had really tickled his fancy. “And when he came back, he was carrying a tray, just like Alan... only... only he... he...“ It was no good, he couldn’t control his laughter as he thought back to that time.

Kevin and Alan, Kevin on Craig’s bed, Alan on a chair, sat quietly, sipping their tea and eating toast, waiting for the punch line, that is, if it was ever going to come. Finally Craig composed himself sufficiently to be able to continue.

“It was seeing you with the tray that did it, Alan. Luke came upstairs holding that tray, and wearing my mum’s frilly pinny!” He cracked up again at the memory.

“You mean... just a frilly pinny?” asked an incredulous Kevin.

Craig could only nod, and then he gave the additional information concerning the tea towels: one on Luke’s head, and the other one over his arm. By now all three men were in pleats. Each laughing fit to burst. Kevin looked at Alan and raised his eyebrow.

“Don’t even think it, Salter!” Alan pointed his forefinger at Kevin.

“It might suit you. Craig, what colour was it?” he questioned.

“What...? Oh... the colour... yes... it had a white background with big pink and purple flowers all over it,” Craig explained.

“See. I told you it’d suit you,” said Kevin to Alan.

“I don’t think so!” snapped Alan. Getting to his feet, he took his mug back to the kitchen.

“Oops! You’ve upset him now,” laughed Craig.

“He’ll be alright when he sees the funny side of it,” laughed Kevin.

Craig reached over for his mug, downed his tea, and then climbed out of bed, still clutching the mug.

“I’ll go and get a shower,” he said, as he padded off toward the bathroom, wearing his boxers.

* * * *

Kevin, carrying his mug, and Craig’s empty one, went to placate Alan. He found him in the kitchen, checking the cupboards and fridge for food. He was C-in-C of cooking, and wanted to make sure that the three of them had a good start to the day. It was going to be a long day, and he wasn’t sure what refreshments had been organised for the early part of it. That they would have a glass of champagne at City Hall was a forgone conclusion, and had already been arranged. Then there would be the meal at Zizzi’s. Their gang had clubbed up together to pay for the reception at Zizzi’s. Craig and Luke didn’t need ‘wedding’ gifts as such, nor did Gina and Adam.

“Alan... Alan, please look at me,” pleaded Kevin.

Alan looked up at Kevin. ”I’m sorry, Kevin; I over-reacted, I’m sorry. Is he okay?” Alan asked, nodding towards the bedroom.

“Yes, he’s having a shower,” Kevin said, as he turned to leave the kitchen. As he got to the door, he looked over his shoulder, grinned, and said, “It would suit you, you know?”

Before Alan had time to react, Kevin was gone.

“I’ll get you back, Salter,” he muttered to himself, as he continued to get the ingredients together for their breakfast.

Craig, in the shower, was more upbeat now. He soaped himself and sang quietly. He was really looking forward to seeing Luke.

When he got out of the shower, he padded back to his bedroom, grabbed his mobile phone, found his dad's mobile number, and pressed call.

“Dad, it’s me. Is Mam there? What? Oh! She’s in the shower. Never mind, just tell her I love her, and I’ll see you both at City Hall.” Craig cancelled the call, removed his suit out of the wardrobe, hung it over the bedroom door, and put on a pair of clean boxers that he’d taken out of the chest of drawers.

* * * *

In Jenny’s little council flat, Luke had woken up long before the alarm went off. For a while he lay there thinking. This was the most important day in his life; today he would make a public declaration of his love for his partner, Craig Gilmore.

He switched the alarm off so that it wouldn’t ring, and jumped out of bed. He decided to have his shower now, and then make breakfast for his mum.

Jenny lay in bed, listening to Luke pottering about in the kitchen. For her too, it was an important day. Her son was committing himself to the person he loved. There was a tiny twinge of regret that there would be no grandchildren, but other than that she felt happy: yes, relieved that Luke had finally found true love. A knock on her door interrupted her reverie.

“Mum! Are you decent?!” Luke shouted through the closed door.

“Of course I am -- what d’you think this is, a house of ill repute?” she shouted back.

“Coming in then!” Luke replied, a smile on his face.

Jenny was aware of a slight shuffling outside her door, then it opened, and she saw the reason for the delay, Luke was now bending down to pick up the tray he’d placed on the floor while he opened the door.

“Oh, Luke, love, you shouldn’t have...”

“I wanted to,” he interrupted, as he placed the tray on a chest of drawers. “Here you are, Mum, your favourite, cornflakes and sliced banana.”

He handed her the bowl and a spoon. He’d made the same for himself. A bowl of cornflakes and banana would take him right through the day, until their meal at Zizzi’s later. He sat on the end of his mum’s bed, and the two of them sat quietly for a few moments in companionable silence, mother and son. Luke started to say something, but didn’t get as far as making the sound come out.

“What were you going to say, Luke?” Jenny asked.

“I didn’t... How did you know I was going to say something?”

“I’m your mother!” was all she said, and smiled.

Luke grinned back, he knew what she meant. “Well, just for a minute I was worried that maybe Craig might not turn up...“

“Not turn up, Luke?!” she interrupted. “What are you thinking of? The man thinks the sun shines out of your backside. I’ve never seen anyone so much in love: you must get those thoughts out of your head right now! Do you hear me?! Go and make me a cup of tea, before I die of thirst!”

“Yes, Mum! Sorry, Mum! Anything you say, Mum!” Grinning, Luke saluted as he got off her bed, took her used dishes, and went through to the kitchen. He busied himself making tea for his mum, and coffee for himself.

Jenny lay back on her pillow, waiting and thinking. She was certain that Craig would turn up, but she wondered why Luke could think that he might not. She was mid-thought when Luke returned with their drinks.

“Here you are, Mum; one mug of tea as requested.” Luke seated himself back on the edge of the bed.

“What time are you due at City Hall, Luke?”

“The Register signing is at twelve fifteen, so we need to be there just before twelve noon, ready to begin at twelve prompt. It’s a thirty minute appointment, but we’ve got two weddings at Southwark Town Hall first.”

“Are you going to Kerry’s wedding?”

“They asked us; and as we’ll be there for Gina’s wedding right after theirs, we couldn’t really refuse, could we? Mind you, theirs is a very quiet affair. Kerry’s not even wearing a wedding dress. They will both be wearing Police Dress Uniform.”

“Not wearing a wedding dress, why?!” Jenny exclaimed.

“Well, she said that she’s already done the meringue bit, and anyway, she and Cameron need their money. They’re off to Australia tomorrow. Cam’s transferred back there.”

“Can’t say I’m sorry,” Jenny remarked dryly. “At least then you and Craig won’t have a constant reminder of what happened before.”

“I’m just glad that she’s happy at last, and at least this time she knows what she really wants. Come on, Mum, drink up; we’ve lots to do today. I’ve had my shower; I’ll just have a shave, and then the bathroom's yours.”

He slid off the bed again, finished off his coffee, and took both their mugs back to the kitchen. Then it was back to the bathroom for a shave. While shaving, he thought of Craig. After sluicing the foam off his face, he slapped on some aftershave, making his face tingle. It made him think even more of Craig. Luke loved the smell of Craig’s aftershave. Just thinking about him was enough to arouse him, so he decided to go and wash the dishes to take his mind off his beautiful partner.

Jenny got up and went to the bathroom to have her shower, careful not to disturb her hair that she’d had cut and blow-dried the previous day. She’d treated herself to a lovely new dress and jacket, in a fetching shade of blue. She’d even bought a hat. After all, she was the mother of the Groom. The fact that there were two grooms was neither here nor there. She’d telephoned Babs Gilmore to make sure that their outfits would not clash; Babs would be wearing lilac, it would go nicely with her hi-lighted hair. She too would be wearing a hat.

Jenny finished her shower, dressed as far as her underwear, wrapped herself up in her robe, and applied her make-up, minus her lipstick. All she had to do now was slip on her outfit, and apply her lipstick when Michael and Peter arrived.

In his bedroom, Luke started to get dressed. He and Craig had chosen beige for their suits. They’d gone to the tailor together. Luke had chosen a double-breasted jacket after Craig said how much he’d liked seeing Luke in his wedding suit. It had had to be made to measure, and when he'd eventually gone to collect it and try it on, he had to admit it looked good with the double vent up the back of the jacket. The assistant thought it looked good too. Luke looked as though he’d been poured into it.

They’d chosen white shirts, and beige ties with a pattern of what looked like large commas in dark green and dark brown, which would pick out the colour of their very smart, dark brown loafers. Now dressed, Luke slipped on his watch and checked that Craig’s ring was in his pocket. They had decided to exchange rings once again, this time in front of their friends. He checked his watch. In just over three hours, he and Craig would be in front of the Celebrant, in the City Hall Living Room. He hoped that he would remember the words he wanted to say as they exchanged rings.

For now though, he had to get to Southwark Town Hall to witness the wedding of Kerry to Cameron. Then, he and Craig were the official witnesses at the wedding of Gina to Adam. He and Craig didn’t need official witnesses to their signing of the LPR, but if it became law for same-sexed couples to marry, which was mooted to happen in the not too distant future, then Gina and Adam were already booked.

He was taking a taxi to the Register Office, and the one he’d ordered the previous night arrived on time.

“I’m off now, Mum, see you later.” He walked in and went up to his mum, kissed her on the cheek, and gave her a big hug.

She had tears in her eyes as she said good-bye to her son. She walked him to the front door, gave him a big hug, and watched him run down the stairs and out onto the street. He looked back, and waved at both his mum and Michael and Peter, who were looking out of their flat window. He turned and climbed into the back of the cab.

* * * *

After breakfast, Kevin and Alan had a shower in the bathroom, while Craig was getting ready. He made sure that he put his aftershave on, he knew that Luke would approve. Kevin and Alan finished their shower, dressed quickly, and made their way back to the lounge. Craig put his shirt, trousers, socks, and new loafers on. The trousers of the suit fitted him like a glove. He’d had to have his suit made to measure too, because of his long legs and broad shouldered physique. He put his watch on, the one he’d bought in Southport all those months ago and wandered into the lounge. His tie, the same design as Luke’s, was draped around his neck, but not fastened; he was all fingers and thumbs. He was very nervous.

“Come here, Craig, let me do your tie up for you,“ said Kevin, who was perfectly calm and ready for the off.

“Kevin... what if he doesn’t show?”

“For God’s sake, Craig, we’ve been over that already. Of course he’ll show! He thinks the sun shines out of your arse, for heaven’s sake!”

Craig gave him a lopsided grin, and went for his jacket. He returned to the lounge, and Alan, who had just entered, gave a long low whistle.

“Craig, you look fantastic!”

Craig’s beige suit was single breasted, with a three-button fastening. The cuffs sported four buttons, and there was a single vent up the back of the jacket; and with the dark brown loafers, he did look fantastic: his legs seemed to go on forever as the trousers had a slight flare at the bottom, and hung straight down, no wrinkles at all.

Although it would be expensive, they’d decided to take a taxi; Alan had arranged it through another of his contacts. The hoot of a car horn from below told them that their taxi had arrived. Craig checked that he had Luke’s ring in his pocket, as well as his mobile phone then led the way out of the flat.

“Come on, you two, you’ll have it dark,” he joked, as they left the flat.

While he locked the door, Alan and Kevin made their way across the landing. Craig caught them up at the lift, the heels of his new shoes clicking on the parquet floor. They took the lift down, hurried across the lobby, and out to the mini cab. Craig sat in front, while Kevin and Alan climbed in the back.

First off, the cabbie went in the wrong direction. It was Alan who noticed, so they had to turn around and go back to square one. Then the cab stalled at a zebra crossing. Craig was beginning to panic. He wiped his hand across his mouth.

“We’ll never get there... Luke will think I’m not coming.” His voice told his friends that he was very nervous and beginning to panic.

“It’s okay, we’ll get there just in time for the first wedding. ‘Phone Luke’s mobile,” said Kevin.

Craig grabbed his mobile out of his inside pocket, checked the address book, found Luke’s number, and pressed ‘call’.

“He’s got it switched off.” Craig cancelled the call and put the phone back in his pocket.

“Craig, I’m sure we’ll be there in time, honestly. There might not be much time to spare, but we will, won’t we, Harry?”

“Yes, Mr. Roper,” answered the cabbie.

Craig looked at Kevin, and mouthed, ‘Mr. Roper?’

Kevin smiled. “That’s his name, Craig.”

“Oh, I see. I never knew what his surname was. It never seemed important.”

“Well, now you know, it’s Roper,” confirmed Kevin.

“Still, it’s alright him saying, ‘Don’t worry’. DON’T WORRY?! It’s okay for him!” stressed Craig, in a forced whisper.

“It’ll be fine, trust me,” added Alan.

“Have you got everything ready for City Hall, Alan?”

“Yes, Craig! Everything is in hand; don’t worry, enjoy the day. You won’t be having another day like today,” Alan tried to re-assure him.

“Humph!” muttered Craig.

Kevin and Alan looked at one another and grinned.

“Have you got the ring, Craig?” asked Kevin.

“What...? Oh, yes,” he patted his pocket, “It’s in here.”

They arrived at Southwark Town Hall, with minutes to spare.

* * * *

Kerry, Cameron, and Emily had taken a taxi. They’d passed Camberwell Art College, and some 1930’s flats, but as they’d arrived early, they took Emily for a little walk while they waited to go in. The Town Hall was a lovely brick building, situated on the corner of a terrace of similar buildings, which were enclosed in a tree-lined courtyard almost opposite Peckham Road. It was a Grade II listed Georgian building, with three upper floors, a basement with steps leading down, and railings across the front. It had an imposing black front door, with a half moon, multi paned window at the top of it. It looked rather like the door at Ten Downing Street. Kerry and Cameron, holding Emily’s hand, walked up the few steps to the entrance.

Inside, they looked around them, and walked up the small hallway. There was a busy reception desk over to the left. To the right was the suite of marriage rooms, plus a flight of stairs leading to the upper floors. They were approached by one of the officials, who then escorted them into the waiting room. He explained that the way to the wedding room was through the panelled double doors in the wall dividing the two rooms from one another.

The waiting room was decorated to match the period of the building. It still had the original fireplace, along with highly polished desks, and beautiful curtains at the windows. It was in here that they met up with Luke.

“Hi, is everything okay?” asked Luke, as he approached them. “Hey, don’t you look nice, Emily?” Luke crouched down and tickled her under the chin.

She did indeed look nice. She was wearing a burgundy Bo-peep dress. The underskirt was floral print, with sprigs of burgundy coloured flowers. The ruched overskirt was a burgundy slubbed, silky fabric, and the little puffed sleeves were made from the floral fabric. She wore white ankle socks and little satin pumps dyed to match the dress. With her pretty blonde hair, she looked lovely.

“How’s it going?” Luke asked Cameron.

“Great; isn’t it, hun?” He looked at Kerry. Both of them looked good in their Police Dress Uniform. They were happy together, and were looking forward to their new life in Australia.

“Right, sweetheart; shall we go in and start the ball rolling?”

“I love you, Cameron Tait, I think we should, don’t you?”

Luke shook their hands, and patted Emily on the head. Kerry thanked him, and said, “I hope you and Craig will be very happy.”

She turned back, and followed Cameron and Emily into the wedding room. Luke followed along behind, looking around for Craig. It wasn’t like him to be late for anything. Just as they were going in, Craig arrived.

“Are you okay?” Luke whispered. Craig gave him one of his beautiful smiles and mouthed, I’ll tell you later. Kevin and Alan followed him in.

While this almost silent exchange was taking place, Luke was feasting his eyes on his lover. He’d never seen him looking so handsome, so beautifully dressed. God, how I love this man, he thought, as he looked at Craig. He couldn’t wait to be with him at City Hall, but for now he’d have to wait. He had his duties as Bridesman to attend to, with Craig, at Gina’s wedding.

The Tait wedding went off without a hitch, and after some photographs were taken, they vacated the room ready for the next wedding.

Outside the imposing building, more photographs were taken.

* * * *

Adam and Gina were now in the waiting room with members of their party, when Craig and Luke walked in.

“Gina! You look fabulous,” said Craig in admiration.

“You certainly do,” added Luke.

“What do you think of her then, Adam?” asked Craig.

“Never more beautiful.” He had his arm around her waist, and pulled her in close.

Gina was looking very good indeed. She was wearing a beautiful, hip-length jacket, over an ankle length dress in a pale coral georgette crepe. The skirt was flounced and tiered. The front edges of the jacket were pointed, with a crystal hung from each point. The dress and jacket were fully lined, and skimmed her figure. On her head she wore a matching Fascinator. It was neat and close to her head, and made of spotted net and tiny feathers. The outfit was finished off with medium heeled satin shoes, dyed to match. She carried a clutch bag, with a lovely spray of orchids attached to it. The transformation from Wicked Witch to Princess was startling.

Adam had considered wearing his Police Officers Dress uniform, but had, in the end, elected to wear a very smart, dark grey suit. Malcolm was wearing his first proper suit. He looked very grownup. Gina had insisted on the new suit for him, as she knew it would make him feel special and part of their day. He had, in fact, been entrusted with the two wedding rings that Adam and Gina would exchange, even though it was Craig and Luke who would actually give them the rings as part of their duties as Bridesmen; after which they would sign the Register as official witnesses to the marriage of Gina Gold to Adam Okaro.

Gina and Craig were talking, when she suddenly stopped what she was saying. Apart from the coppers who had stayed to see their Super and Inspector get married, she spied the Borough Commander, resplendent in her uniform.

“Bloody Hell! What’s she doing here?! Who invited her?!” Gina snapped through gritted teeth, as she turned back toward Craig.

“Who?” asked Craig.

“The Bloody Borough Commander, that’s who!” Gina’s face became all screwed up as she spoke.

“I take it that you still don’t like her, then?”

“Like her? I wouldn’t give her the steam of me cocoa!” she snapped.

“You don’t drink cocoa.”

“What...? Oh, Craig, you know what I mean... God give me strength!”

“Shush, she’s coming over here,” whispered Craig.

“Ah, Borough Commander, how nice to see you,” gushed Gina. She smiled, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

The Borough Commander smiled, said it was nice to be here, and moved away to the other side of the room.

“At least she hasn’t got that young man in tow!” exclaimed Craig, in a hushed whisper.

“Are you sure it was her you saw in patent leather stilettos?” Gina whispered to Craig.

“Couldn’t be more sure, Gina; in fact she called me Inspector,” replied Craig.

“Bloody Hell! The mind boggles! And kissing a young bloke, I hope he’d taken out insurance, you never know where she’s been... Yuk, it makes me feel sick!” She gave a little involuntary shiver at the thought of it.

The Borough Commander carried on circulating, not really wanting to be there any more than Gina wanted her there. At that moment, Adam returned to the side of the woman he was about to marry.

“Adam, what’s she doing here?!” hissed Gina, pointing in the direction of Jane Fitzwilliam’s back.

“I’m sorry, Gina, she walked in when I was talking to...“

“Yes, I know... you felt guilty for not inviting her. What did you do? Ask her if she’d had her invitation?”

“Well... err... I...”

“It’s all right, dear, she had you over a barrel... and that’s my job!” she cackled.

Mr. and Mrs. Tait had finished having photographs taken, and they’d re-entered the building. It was now time for the joining of Gina Gold to Adam Okaro.

* * * *

The guests from the Tait wedding had now joined those invited to the Okaro wedding; many were from Sun Hill, but there were some from the last station that Adam had worked at, plus personal friends, and Gina’s sister. The Registrar had never seen the room so full, not since the last time they’d had a celebrity wedding.

“Ladies and gentlemen... Ladies and gentlemen!" The Registrar had walked into the waiting room, and was trying to attract their attention. “Would you all like to follow me, please?”

He led the way through the beautiful panelled doors into the Garden room. Like the waiting room, this too had the original fireplace in situ. In this room, too, were large, highly polished desks, one of which, used for the signing of the Register, was decorated with seasonal flowers, arranged in cut glass vases. At the windows were heavy embroidered, tasselled curtains. The whole room had a luxurious feeling about it.

“Ladies and gentlemen, would you like to take your seats please.”

The wedding party, now seated, were assailed with the view of a secluded, courtyard style garden.

“Hmmm,” muttered Gina, “that’ll do nicely for some photographs afterwards.”

“What was that, dear?" whispered Adam.

“Photos, after...” she whispered back, pointing to the courtyard. Realising that the Registrar was about to begin the wedding, she gave him her full attention.

The Registrar began: “Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Gina Gold to Adam Okaro.”

“Yeah, go girl!” someone shouted from the back of the throng.

Gina looked over her shoulder, and gave a withering glance in the general direction of the perpetrator of the remark, then turned back to marry the man she’d loved for more years than she cared to remember. Craig and Luke were immediately behind them, as their Bridesmen.

“This place, in which you are now met, has been duly sanctioned, according to law, for the celebration of marriages. You are here to witness the joining in matrimony of Adam Jacob Okaro, to Georgina Lorraine Gold. If any person here present...”

The rest of it was lost on Craig and Luke, as they looked at each other. “Lorraine...? Did he say Lorr...?“ Luke whispered.

“Shush... yes he did,” grinned Craig, also whispering.

Gina’s head flew round and caught them. She just grinned. She’d known that it would cause a stir when they heard her full name. She turned back.

“... Is the union of one man with one woman, voluntarily entered into for life, to the exclusion of all others.”

“What planet does ‘e come from, eh, Reggie Babe?” muttered Des to Reg, his new partner.

“Shush, Des. Listen to them making their vows.” Reg was all teary eyed; he loved weddings. Des shrugged.

“... why I, Georgina Lorraine Gold, may not be joined in matrimony to Adam Jacob Okaro?”

Adam had already said his part while Des and Reg were talking. All Craig could think was: I wish it was Luke and me who were getting married. The LPR was the next best thing.

“Now, the time has come for these two persons to contract the marriage, before you, their witnesses. Will you all stand please?”

Malcolm handed the two rings to Craig and Luke.

The Registrar asked Adam to place the ring, given to him by Craig, on Gina’s finger. He then asked him to repeat the words that would make Gina his wife.

“I call upon these persons here present, to witness that I, Adam Jacob Okaro, do take thee, Georgina Lorraine Gold, to be my lawful wedded wife,” Adam said, as he eased the ring onto Gina’s finger, smiling down at her.

The Registrar now asked Gina to place the ring, given to her by Luke, on Adam's finger. Gina too now had to repeat the Registrar’s words.

“I call upon these persons here present, to witness that I, Gin... Georgina Lorraine Gold, do take thee, Adam Jacob Okaro, to be my lawful wedded husband.” She smiled up at Adam, and pushed the ring onto his finger.

“You have made a solemn and binding contract with each other, in the presence of these witnesses. You are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

The assembled guests, who in the main were coppers, shouted their approval and catcalled, and then, seeing the Registrar's face, all clapped the new Mr. and Mrs. Okaro.

“Would you and your witnesses like to come and sign the Register please, Mr. and Mrs. Okaro?”

He led the way over, and indicated the open Register on the desk sporting the flowers. Adam and Gina signed it, Gina for the last time in her maiden name Gold, witnessed by Craig and Luke. Once the Register was signed, their copy was torn from the Register, folded, placed in an envelope, and handed to Adam. The assembled guest were all talking at once.

The Registrar called things to order. “Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Okaro.” He clapped, and everyone followed his example. He then called them to order and explained, “You may take photographs in the courtyard, if you wish. I must however tell you that the throwing of confetti and rice is not allowed! I would ask you all to comply with this request. Other than that, ladies and gentlemen, you are free to take photographs, both in the courtyard, and at the front of the building. Thank you.”

“Thank you. Thank you very much for a lovely wedding,” Adam said, as he shook hands with the Registrar.

“I hope you’ll both be very happy. I was interested to see that you had Bridesmen, rather than Bridesmaids. I’ve officiated at a few weddings now, where that has been the case.”

“They are very good friends of ours, and we wanted them, didn’t we, Adam?” Gina explained. Adam nodded. “In fact, we’re off to City Hall after we’ve taken some photographs, to witness them signing the LPR.”

“I was there a couple of weeks back. A good friend of mine signed the LPR with his partner. They’d been together for ten years; I really enjoyed the whole experience. That City Hall is something else. Not a bit like this place. This is a Grade II listed building. City Hall looks like a futuristic motorcycle helmet. It’s lovely inside though, and the views from the balcony... they have to be seen to be believed. Make sure you have a good look while you’re drinking your champagne.”

“Let’s hope that Kevin and Alan have remembered the champagne,” she said, as she and Adam returned to their guest. They all made their way out into the courtyard for the wedding photographs. Fortunately the next wedding party wasn’t due for another thirty minutes.

Reg was C-in-C of photographs for the day, and would take some for Craig and Luke later.

“Right, everyone, can I have you all together for a group shot? And then those of you who want to go, or have to, can do so!” shouted Reg to the assembled guests.

“There ya go, Reg!” someone shouted.

“Come on, everybody: let’s have some order, please! We haven’t got all day, you know?”

Reg was anxious to get the photos taken, and then those going to witness Craig and Luke signing the LPR could all climb in the taxis and set off for City Hall. Reg was really keen to see what happened there.

“Right, you lot, let’s be ‘avin yer! Come on, yer gorra ‘elp Reggie Babe get his photos took. COME ON!” shouted Des, trying to help his lover.

With Des on their case, the assembled coppers set to and stood where they were told, or not, as the case may be. Reg took some of Gina and Adam: together, with Malcolm, and then with Luke and Craig. Then there were various photographs with close friends and relatives. Reg had just about finished taking everything that he wanted to take, when the taxis rolled up.

* * * *

Only guests listed on the LPR guest list, a maximum of thirty-five people, including the partners signing the register, would be going to City Hall. Anyone not on the list would not be allowed into the building, for security and fire regulations reasons.

Des and Reg cajoled everyone who was going to City Hall to get a move on. Craig’s parents, who had stayed at a hotel, were going separately, as were Julian and Arthur, Russell and Fraser, as well as Jenny, Michael, and Peter. The remaining ten people going to City hall climbed into their allocated cabs. After much waving and shouting, the three taxis set of on their journey to City Hall. Alan and Kevin were in the front cab, as Alan wanted to be first into City Hall; Craig and Luke were with them.

The two newly married couples were in the second taxi, and were comparing notes regarding their respective weddings; Malcolm and Emily playing I-Spy. Gina’s sister, Pat, and her husband Tony, were in the third taxi. Des and Reg travelled with them.

“Not long now, Luke, how do you feel, love?” whispered Craig, as he brought Luke’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

“I’m feeling a bit nervous; how about you?” Luke replied, a tremor in his voice.

“Snap!” Craig said, gazing into Luke’s eyes. But before he could say anything else, Kevin interrupted them.

“How are you two feeling?” asked Kevin.

“Oh, you know, Kevin, a bit nervous, but otherwise were fine, aren’t we, Luke?” Craig replied for them both.

Everyone settled down for the drive. They passed King’s College Hospital, the Elephant and Castle, and headed for Tower Bridge Road. From there, the taxis made their way to Tooley Street, where everyone alighted and walked round to the front entrance of City Hall. The cabs then drove off. The area surrounding City Hall was a vehicle-free zone.

* * * *

As they approached the front entrance, the rest of their party greeted them. Babs and Jenny had been chatting away, but seeing Craig and Luke, they hurried over to kiss their respective sons. Craig and Luke made sure that everyone was on first-name terms, and then they were ready to go in.

Reg asked Cameron if he would video the ceremony, as he knew he’d be likely to blub. He often did at weddings, and he knew this was very special for Craig and Luke.

“Sure thing, mate, give it here.” Cameron took it off him and proceeded to video anything and everything that took his fancy, that he thought would make the video more interesting. Kerry held Emily’s hand.

Craig took hold of Luke’s hand. “Are you okay, love?” he asked. Luke squeezed Craig’s hand and nodded.

“You and me both, sweetheart,” Craig said gently, realising that Luke was just as nervous as he was.

At the entrance, they all stopped and looked at the building. To the left of the Hall was Potters Field Park, where David Blaine had been suspended in his perspex box a year or so ago, and to the right there were new glass fronted buildings.

As they continued to look at the surrounding buildings, Gina chirped up, “It looks like a moon-landing unit, or an armadillo on speed. Bloody Hell, it’s not like the other buildings, is it?”

Craig looked at her and laughed. “I suppose they had to use an unusually shaped building to perform a ceremony that many people will think is pretty unusual.”

“From the front it looks like one of those Indian turbans. Look at the way those metal struts are shaped,” Babs added her twoppeneth.

“Or a speed cyclist's helmet,” added Tom Gilmore. Tom liked watching the Tour de France and any other cycling that came on television.

Alan had dashed ahead to make sure that everything was in order, while the assembled guests had had a good look around the building outside. They could see that it had been designed in such a way that the floor above shaded each floor on the south side of the building, which would receive large amounts of sunshine in the summer. There were ten floors, that they could see, and they presumed, rightly so, that there would be a basement area too.

They entered City Hall, and were amazed to see a spiral staircase curving through all the floors, right to the top of the building; it was quite spectacular. They then had their identities checked against the list that Craig and Luke had supplied, when they’d taken Luke’s Decree Absolute in to complete their request for Registration.

“Bloody Hell...” whistled Des. Reg dug him in the ribs.

“Okay, Reggie Babe, just sayin’, that’s all.”

Reg gave Des a lopsided grin, grabbed Des’ hand as he continued to gaze around him, and almost tripped up as they moved towards the reception desk to ask for directions. It was a huge contemporary desk, not like the desks at the Town Hall, with members of staff eager to help all those needing their expertise.

The young gentleman attending to them explained that the lifts were behind the desk, and indicated that the party should walk to the left, and around the cut away area This opened up to the lower ground floor, and as they walked around they could look over to see what was going on down below.

A speedy lift had them to the ninth floor in no time at all. As the lift door opened, another member of City Hall staff greeted them; the name on his lapel badge indicated that his name was Jon Livingston, and he was the Registering Officer. He ushered them into a waiting room, and as with the rest of the building, it was light and airy: full of stainless steel furniture, including chairs with seats covered in a charcoal grey fabric. There was no sign of Alan; he was in the London Living Room, checking that everything had been arranged as he’d requested.

Jon attracted everyone’s attention and suggested that they all move into the London Living Room, ready for the commencement of the Registration. Craig and Luke, still holding hands, and looking decidedly nervous, followed him; the rest of the guests fell in step immediately behind them.

It couldn’t have been more different from the Town Hall. The walls appeared to be made up of vertical struts of stainless steel. The chairs, as in the waiting room, were also stainless steel, with the same charcoal grey seats. They were arranged in rows, facing two pushed together tables with stainless steel legs, upon which reposed a modern glass vase holding an arrangement of various coloured hothouse flowers. This was where the LPR would be signed. Jon Livingston asked everyone to be seated, and when they were, he walked up to face the audience. He made sure that he stood to the side of Craig and Luke, who were sat on two chairs at the front. All the time Cameron was doing his bit with the video.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it now gives me great pleasure to hand you over to your celebrant for the day, Mr. Alan Roper, Alan, the floor is yours.”

Alan took centre stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen - friends - I would like to welcome you, and thank you, on behalf of Craig and Luke, for coming here today, to witness them signing the LPR,” Alan said, as he smiled and looked at each guest individually.

“Today, Craig and Luke will exchange promises and rings, as a commitment to each other. This has only been possible for the last couple of years. The Greater London Authority set up the London Partnership Register as a way of recognising the partnership status of couples, both same-sex and heterosexual. The Register was the first of its kind in Britain, and the Authority is proud of the fact that London led the way. It does not, however, confer legal rights at this time, as would a marriage, but does show the commitment of the couple involved.”

Everyone was listening attentively. None of them had been to anything like it before. Both Michael and Peter, and Des and Reg, were wondering if they would ever be able to stand up in front of their friends and do what Craig and Luke were about to do.

Alan continued, “I have known Craig and Luke since they first got together, and I must say that there is no doubt at all that they love one another. You only have to be in their company a few minutes, and it’s self-evident...“

Heads nodded in agreement, and someone said, “That’s true!” interrupting Alan’s flow. Babs dabbed her eyes, and Jenny sniffed. Julian and Arthur smiled at one another, and Russell edged closer to Fraser.

Kevin beamed with pride at his partner. He’d never looked more dashing, Kevin thought. So like Terence Stamp: his white hair gleaming, his suit moulded to his figure, his steel grey eyes smiling down at Luke and Craig as he spoke to them. Up to now, no one had known what had occupied Alan since his early retirement from the stock market. Now they all knew. He was a celebrant, and a good one at that. He excelled at public speaking, and was working consistently in his new occupation.

“Today, Saturday the twenty-third of April, Craig and Luke, is the day you will remember for the rest of your lives. It is the day that you pledge your love to one another, in front of these witnesses, your friends and family.”

Babs and Jenny continued to dab their eyes; Gina stretched her hand out to Adam for his handkerchief, which he passed over without a word. Even the children present were all ears, particularly Malcolm, who enjoyed just listening to Craig speak. Even Gina’s sister, who didn’t know Craig and Luke, was impressed with what was going on. She and Tony were there as they were going to Zizzi’s afterwards for the reception.

“After Craig and Luke have signed the Register, I hope you will all join us on the balcony for a glass of champagne, orange juice for the children, and take advantage of looking at some of the best views of London that you will ever see. Now it is time for Craig and Luke to exchange rings. Would you both like to stand?” he asked Craig and Luke. Cameron moved over, nearer the front, so that he could video them making their declaration. Even Kerry was teary eyed.

Craig and Luke stood up, both looking wonderful in their beige suits. Craig cleared his throat, as he was wont to do when he was nervous. Then he began. Looking down directly into Luke’s eyes he said:

“From the moment I first saw you,  
Damp, hair wet, and spiky,  
My love for you was instantaneous.  
Unconditional.  
How it took me by surprise.  
You are my life, Luke.  
I will be faithful to you, and  
I will love you ‘til the day I die.

Today, in front of our friends, Luke,” Craig looked around, and then continued, “I give you this ring, and sign the Register, as a public declaration of my love and commitment to you, until the day I die.”

Craig smiled at Luke as he slid the ring onto Luke’s wedding finger. Babs was really crying by now. Tom put his arm around her shoulders, and patted her arm gently, trying to quell the lump rising in his own throat.

Now it was Luke’s turn; he looked around and winked at his mum. She gave him a watery smile back and dissolved into tears. Michael handed her his handkerchief, and sat clutching Peter’s hand, trying to stop his own tears. Reg cried unashamedly. Even Des was moved by it all.

Luke looked up at his lover, and felt that Craig had never looked more gorgeous than he did today. He loved him so much. Suddenly he was no longer nervous. This was what he wanted more than anything in the world. He wanted everyone to know that the only person in his life that mattered to him more than his mum, was his partner: Craig Gilmore. He gazed up at his partner and said the words he been perfecting, ever since they made the arrangement to sign the LPR:

“From the moment I met you, Craig,  
my heart went into overdrive.  
I didn’t know why; I didn’t understand;  
Oh, how I hurt you.  
Finally, I confessed my love for you,  
And you forgave me.  
Unconditionally.  
I will love you, and be faithful to you,  
for the rest of my life.

Craig, today, in front of our friends,” Luke turned, and surveyed their friends, then turned back and looked at his partner, “I give you this ring, and sign the Register, as a public declaration of my love and commitment to you, until the day I die.” He grinned at Craig as he edged the ring onto Craig’s wedding finger.

Everyone clapped and shouted their approval. Alan stepped forward and took control again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Craig and Luke will now sign the Partnership Register. It will only take a couple of minutes, but I would ask you be quiet for just a little longer while this is being done.”

Alan then moved away; Jon Livingston returned and asked Craig and Luke to come over to the table where the Register was open. Alan went to the side of the room and switched a CD player on. Will Young, singing You and I, wafted over the assembled guest. It was the song that Craig and Luke had both heard all that time ago -- albeit at separate times -- and still thought of as their song.

# I can’t deny this strange desire in my heart.  
So close together we can never be apart #

Craig and Luke followed Jon to the table. He asked them to the check the entries that had already been made, to confirm that they were correct; and then first Craig, and then Luke, signed the Register. Jon tore along the dotted line, folded the certificate in three, and handed it to Craig, who in turn handed it to Luke. Luke placed it in his inside pocket for safekeeping.

Alan was again stood in front of the table, as Craig and Luke resumed their seats.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Craig and Luke have signed the Partnership Register. They have made promises to each other, and exchanged rings. Would you now please join me in congratulating them in the customary way? But before you do so, I have to tell you that the throwing of confetti or rice is not allowed, and I would ask you all to comply with the GLA on this matter.” Alan turned to Craig and Luke and started to clap. The assembled guests stood up and joined in, cheering and clapping the newly committed couple. As they all tried to shake hands with the two men, Will’s voice continued to serenade them all.

# You and I, You and I  
Can’t get my head around you,  
Can’t bear to be without you,  
Can’t stop from thinking about you,  
You turned my life around #

Alan ushered the guests over to the balcony, where champagne was being served. Cameron made sure that he captured it all on video, as well as making sure that Kerry and Emily were enjoying themselves.

Craig had his arm around Luke, and bent down to kiss him. “I love you, Luke Ashton,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Craig Gilmore,” Luke replied gently.

They moved over to join their guests, as they looked out of the balcony windows. The view was unbelievable, as the Registrar at the Town Hall had said. Even Des was speechless for a while, and this was not lost on his partner, Reg.

“Cat got your tongue then, Des?”

“No... no, Reggie Babe. It’s just that I never knew that London was so lovely; I mean, look at all them buildin’s. They’re nearly as good as the ones in Liverpool!” He grinned at Reg, then Reg realised that Des was joking and nudged his arm. “Careful there, Reg, yer nearly made me spill me drink. Can’t ‘ave that now, can we?”

Babs and Jenny were each trying to talk to Craig and Luke. Gina was talking to her sister and her brother-in-law. Tom and Adam were talking shop. Michael and Peter were talking to the other members of ‘the gang’, and getting on like a house on fire.

* * * *

Kerry and Cameron, who weren’t going to the reception, decided that it was time to go. It had been a long day up to now, and both Kerry and Emily were tired. What they hadn’t told anyone was the fact that Kerry was now four months pregnant. She’d been told, when she’d had the miscarriage, that she’d never be able to have children, so Kerry and Cameron had been ecstatic when she’d realised that she was indeed pregnant. They decided not to tell anyone just in case; now that she’d passed the three-month stage, they could tell whomever they wished.

“Come on, honey, it’s time to go.”

“Okay, sweetheart. I just want to tell Luke about the baby, come with me.”

They walked over to Craig and Luke. Kerry patted Luke on the arm. “Luke, can I talk to you for a minute, please?” she asked.

“Sure, what is it...? You two going home? I know you’ve got loads to do, thanks for coming though, Kerry...”

“Luke, just be quiet a minute! I’ve got to tell you something, just don’t be upset, will you?”

“I don...”

“Luke! Please don’t interrupt! I’m... erm... Luke, I’m having a baby!” She got it out all in one, and then waited for Luke’s reaction. She stared at him, waiting, and then she saw a grin slowly spread across his face.

“Kerry, that’s wonderful news! I’m so happy for you! Craig! Craig!” he shouted, trying to get Craig’s attention.

“What, love? What’s the matter?”

“Craig, Kerry’s going to have a baby, isn’t that wonderful?”

Craig looked, first at Kerry, and then back at Luke. “I’m so pleased for you, Kerry. It proves that doctors aren’t always right after all. What does Emily think of it all?"

“We haven’t told her yet, mate," Cameron replied on behalf of Kerry. "Thought we’d wait until we get back to Oz, and tell her then. She‘ll have so much to occupy her, getting used to everything, that it’ll take her mind off the fact that she won’t be number one anymore in a few months time.” Cameron was obviously taking it all in his stride. “Come on, love, let’s get going and leave these two guys to get on with their celebrations. We’ve got some celebrating of our own to get on with.” Cameron placed his arm around Kerry’s waist, and guided both her and Emily away.

“I’ll write to you, Emily!” shouted Malcolm.

“Okay!” she shouted back, as her dad and new mummy led her away.

“How can you write to him?” asked Kerry.

“He gave me his address,” she said, shoving her little hand down the front of her bodice, and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. “There you are, Mummy. I couldn’t give him mine, ‘cos I don’t know what it is yet. Will you help me to write to him, please? I like Malcolm.” She pushed the paper back from whence she’d taken it, and calmly took hold of Cameron’s hand again.

Cameron and Kerry looked at each other, and tried to contain their laughter as they made their way out of the London Living Room, out of City Hall, and back to start the rest of their lives together.

* * * *

In City Hall, Craig and Luke were enjoying their champagne, and talking to their guests. Unfortunately, their thirty-minute time slot was soon up, and it was time for them all to leave this very unusual, but very beautiful, building. Alan called everyone to order, and now that his duties as celebrant where complete, he was once more at Kevin’s side.

“Right, folks, Zizzi will be chomping at the bit if we’re late. Plus the fact that another ceremony is due to begin in five minutes. Let’s get going. The taxis should be just arriving in Tooley Street.” He looked at his watch to check the time. “We mustn’t keep them waiting. It’s a car free zone around the Hall.”

He walked over to the CD player and removed Will’s CD, and, together with the rest of their friends, they left the London Living Room and walked over to the lift.

Back down in reception, they made their way outside, and walked around to Tooley Street. Craig kissed his parents, Luke kissed Jenny then everyone piled into the waiting taxis. Extras had been ordered, to accommodate the guests that hadn’t been to the Town Hall for the Okara and Tait weddings.

They were off to Zizzi’s for a wonderful meal and celebration.

* * * *

They arrived at the restaurant to find Zizzi waiting for them at the doorway. The piled out of the cabs, and walked towards the entrance: Craig and Luke were in the lead, with Adam and Gina behind them.

“Ah! Welcome, welcome, welcome, come on in!” Zizzi threw his arms around Craig, and then Luke. “Did you sign the LPR?” he wanted to know.

“Yes, Zizzi, we certainly did, didn’t we, Luke?” Craig said, as he put his arm around Luke’s waist. Luke beamed up at him and nodded.

“Wonderful, wonderful.” Then, as an afterthought, he looked at Kevin and Alan and said, “When are you two going to do it?”

“He hasn’t asked me yet, Zizzi,” said Kevin, as he looked back at Alan, smiling as he did so.

Alan smiled back at his lover. It had been on his mind. It was something that he had been going to talk to Kevin about. He was older than both Craig and Kevin, and he was conscious that he wanted to do something that would protect his partner should anything happen to him. Like Craig, he would have preferred to marry Kevin, but if the Government didn’t get a move on and legalise same-sex marriages, then he would like to sign the LPR with Kevin.

“It’s all in hand, Zizzi, don’t you worry,” was Alan’s reply.

Kevin smiled back at him and his heartbeat quickened. Nothing would give him greater pleasure than to marry, or sign the LPR, with his wonderful partner.

Zizzi shook hands with Adam and Gina, and welcomed the rest of the guests, ushering them inside.

As they entered the restaurant, two waiters were standing there, holding trays containing champagne in beautiful, crystal flutes. They had even put fresh orange in a champagne flute for Malcolm. Everyone took a glass, and Zizzi proposed a toast to the two couples; everyone cheered and then started talking at once. A young lady appeared and suggested that they all sit down. She was Zizzi’s daughter, Maria. She was studying Hotel Management at university, and worked for her father during her time off, to re-pay her father for supporting her through her studies.

She led the way towards a side room containing two huge, round tables. They were beautifully laid out, with a single-tier-wedding cake in the centre of both of them, surrounded by peach coloured flowers. There was a silver handled knife by each cake. Each place setting had a white china serving platter holding a starter plate, set between sparkling cutlery. More crystal wine glasses were placed to the side. The damask table clothes were pristine white, with peach and pale green napkins folded in the shape of fans. At the head of each place setting was a little tulle bag containing white sugared almonds, called Confeti.

The chairs were all carver style, with the high backs and seats covered in light-green velvet. They certainly looked comfortable, and would add to the enjoyment of the meal. The waiter’s station, to the side of each table, held everything that might be needed: extra cutlery, glasses, napkins, and the wine waiter had left out bottles of Red to breathe.

“’Ey, Reggie Babe, take a picture of the tables while they’re still like this, ‘an then video them,” said Des. Reg acquiesced, and did as his lover requested. The tables looked lovely.

Maria showed them to their seats. Little place cards with names on them, sat on each platter; Maria had made them for her father. She needed to know every facet of the Hotel trade in order to get her degree, and her father was helping her in any way he could.

Once everyone was seated, waiters appeared, as if by magic, carrying antipasto - starters: for those not that adventurous, tomato soup, Caponatina – Aubergines, in a sweet and sour sauce, Garlic Mushrooms, and tiny little fried sandwiches of Mozzarella. The waiters ladled out the soup for those who wanted it, but platters containing the other items were placed on each table.

“Come on, Luke, what are you going to have?" Craig asked his partner.

“Garlic Mushrooms, I think, I love them.” Luke smiled up at him, as Craig scooped up the luscious mushrooms and put them on the plate that Luke held out to him.

Craig then gave himself a portion of the same. “If you’re having Garlic Mushrooms, hotshot, then so am I,” he laughed at Luke.

Their guests helped themselves, and soon they were eating and talking to guests at the side of them. The wine waiter poured the wine of their choice, and then they withdrew to leave the guests to enjoy the start of their meal.

“What do you think so far, Luke?” Craig smiled down at Luke.

“Well, Zizzi always comes up trumps, doesn’t he? But all this,” he indicated the room as a whole, ”looks lovely, doesn’t it?” He ate one of the garlic mushrooms. “These are the best I’ve ever tasted. How many courses did you say there were?”

Craig mentally counted them up. “Seven, including liqueurs; but eight if you have something from the gateaux trolley.”

“Bloody Hell! It’s going to take a fair bit of exercising to shift that lot afterwards,” Luke whispered.

“Don’t you worry, my precious, that’s all in hand.” Craig grinned at Luke, and raised his eyebrow. They both laughed.

“Oi, what’re you two laughing at?” Gina shouted from her table.

“Just discussing the diet and exercise regime we’ll need to follow to get rid of the after effects of this beautiful meal we’re going to eat.” Craig raised his eyebrow again.

“Oh yeah, very funny, just remember where you are, you two!” She ended up laughing at them. She was so pleased to see them happy at last.

Zizzi and Maria came round to see if everything was okay, chatting to each guest in turn.

“Zizzi, this is lovely!” Gina said, as Zizzi reached her.

“You like it? I’m so pleased. I hope you like everything else that we have for you today.” Zizzi was delighted.

“How many courses have you got for us today?” she asked out of interest; she hadn’t heard Luke and Craig discussing the same thing previously.

“Seven including the liqueurs.”

“Have you got some of your Limoncello that you make yourself?”

“Of course, dear lady. I made some especially for today. I know how much you like it. I got Maria to bring the lemons over from home, when she visited in February, just for you.” He wanted Gina to know that only the best would do for her, Adam, Craig, and Luke. Zizzi, assured that everything was going well, moved on to another guest.

“Pat, you must try the Limoncello: it’s fantastic,” she called over to her sister.

“I know. Tony brought some home from work for me,” Pat said, then added, “One of the girls from work went to Italy for her honeymoon, and he managed to bring some home for me in a sample bottle.” Pat laughed.

“A sample bottle,” cackled Gina, just imagining it, Tony worked in the lab at St Hugh’s after all. Then turning to Malcolm, she checked to see that he was eating. “Are you enjoying your soup, Malcolm?”

“Yes, thanks, Mum. But next time, can I try the garlic mushrooms? They look nice, and I like mushrooms, don’t I, Dad?”

“Yes, Malcolm, and yes, you can try them the very next time we go out for dinner. I promise.”

As the last guest finished their starter, the waiters again appeared, as if by magic. What the assembled guests didn’t know, was that there was a mirror angled so that the guests could be seen from the kitchen, without they themselves being seen by the guests. The waiters removed the empty dishes and platters, replacing them with huge pasta plates. They looked like enormous soup dishes. Then out came the first course. There were two different kinds of pasta, and a rice dish, a risotto.

Heaped bowls were placed on each table, complete with serving spoons. There was Lasagne Bolognese, Cannelloni di Spinaci, and Risotto al petto di Piccione. Guests again helped themselves. Gina knew what was in the risotto, but she wasn’t about to tell the rest of her table that the meat in it was pigeon breasts. Let them find out for themselves, was her motto. She knew that if she told Des what was in it, he’d kick up such a fuss that no one would eat it, even though it was very tasty.

The wine waiters appeared again and poured new wine into fresh glasses, removing the used ones from the table. At Craig and Luke’s table, Des was eying up the food. He’d have rather had fish and chips, but it had been good of Craig and Luke to invite him and Reg, so he was going to go for it.

Babs and Tom had also been to lots of Italian restaurants in South Wales, and were also aware that they shouldn’t eat too much of each dish, and took small amounts of each.

Michael and Peter played safe and had Lasagne. Julian and Arthur had a little of everything, as did Russell and Fraser.

On Adam and Gina’s table, Kevin and Alan helped themselves to small amount from each bowl. They’d been to this kind of an affair before, and knew that they had to pace themselves in order to get through all of the courses and still be able to move afterwards.

Pat and Tony had done the same. They hadn’t been to an Italian Wedding Reception before, but they’d seen them on the tele and in films, so they knew there were other courses to follow.

“’Ey, Reggie babe, what’d yer think so far?”

“It’s all very nice, Des. Very nice indeed. These kinds of wedding receptions can go on for hours, you know. I rem...“

“Reggie babe, I don’t want a runnin’ commentary on yer ‘olidays. Get yer laughin’ gear round some of that Lasagne. Looks bloody good to me.”

Des gave Reg a disdainful look, and helped himself to some Cannelloni di Spinaci.

“That’s not Lasagne, what is it?” Des wanted to know.

“It’s tubes of pasta, Des, stuffed with curd cheese and Parmesan cheese in a sauce. You should try it, it’s really tasty,” replied Reg.

“If I’m goin’ to ‘ave spaghetti and cheese sauce, I’d rather 'ave me Mam’s macaroni cheese.” Des sniffed, he was not to be persuaded.

Jenny was on Gina’s table to even out the numbers, ten at each table. She was getting on very well with Gina’s sister, and was quite happy to follow what the others were doing, as well as keeping a weather eye open to see how Luke was managing. She needn’t have worried: Craig was looking after him.

“Err... Des, don’t take too much,” Reg whispered to him. “There’s probably another four courses, and then liqueurs.”

“’Eh! Yer mean that this isn’t it?” Des said, as he hastily replaced the serving spoon in the Lasagne dish. ”Bloody Hell, I didn’ know that. Thought the' was doin’ it on the cheap like!” exclaimed Des, trying to keep his voice as low as it was possible for him to do so, looking round to see if anyone had seen him about to take some more and then put it back. No one was looking at Des; they were all to busy eating their food, and drinking their wine.

As this course finished, meat and fish platters replaced it. There was Cosciotto di Angello al forno alle Erbe fini-- lamb; and Triglie alla Marchigiana -, Red mullet. The accompanying vegetables were Finocchi Stufati, Timballo di Zucchine, and Patata Novelle. However, just before the waiters withdrew, Zizzi himself walked into the room, carrying a dish of cooked frozen peas. He placed them on Gina’s table. She looked at them, and then cracked up laughing. She glanced over at Craig and Luke, who were trying not to laugh.

“Okay you two, I get the message. Just you wait, I’ll have the pair of you before you’re much older,” she cackled.

“Oh yeah, you and whose army, Okaro?!" Craig shouted, using her married name for the first time.

Gina opened her mouth to shout back and then closed it again. She was Mrs. Adam Okaro, she’d finally married the man she’d loved for years. Tears came to her eyes and she turned to Adam.

“What is it, Gina?” Adam asked.

“We... we got ... married at last...” She couldn’t go on. It had just hit her, the enormity of it. “I’m your wife!”

“I know, my darling. Now here,” he handed her his hankie. “Blow your nose and eat your dinner, there’s a good girl.” He patted her hand. He would comfort her later when they were alone.

Kevin and Alan, sat close by, smiled indulgently. Adam had congratulated Alan on his duties at City Hall when they arrived at the restaurant, and he’d spoken to Kevin briefly about some police matters, but after that Gina had barred ‘shop talk’. Instead, they had made sure that Jenny was brought into the conversation as much as possible: to the extent that she was having a lovely time, and was thoroughly enjoying herself. She couldn’t have wished for better friends for her son.

Again, those unfamiliar with this sort of meal, followed those in the know.

More wine was poured according to which dish had been chosen, and the waiters withdrew, leaving the part opened bottles of wine on the table. They would now have a well-earned rest, while the party continued with the wedding feast.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Babs and Tom, after the shock of seeing Julian and Arthur together, were getting on like a house on fire. Tom was impressed when they told him the size of the wagon they drove, between them, up to Glasgow. He heard all about their overnight stops in strange places, and how they had sleeping accommodation in their cab. Babs couldn’t take her eyes off Julian’s tattoos and piercings, although for the occasion he’d removed some of them.

“Don’t they ‘urt you when you get washed, then?” she asked.

“Babs!” her husband said in a shocked voice.

“It’s okay, mate, I don’t mind. No Mrs. G. They don’t hurt. Do your pierced ears hurt, when you get washed?” he asked in return.

“No. Oh, I see what you mean: it’s just the same as ‘avin’ your ears pierced. I never thought of it like that. Sorry to be so nosey, love; I just wondered, that’s all. Oh, an’ my names Babs. If you’re a friend of our Craig’s, you can’t go on callin’ me Mrs. G. all the time, can you?”

They were thick as thieves from then on.

Eager to make sure the guest were enjoying the meal, Zizzi and Maria did another tour of the tables. Everyone assured him that the meal was the best they’d ever eaten.

“It’s brilliant, Zizzi. I might come again.” Praise indeed from Des. Reg smiled, he liked Italian food.

To follow, there was salad: an ordinary green salad, and a pepper salad. Then there was a huge bowl of chips.

“Chips!” exclaimed Des. “It’s even better now. D’yer think the’ll mind if I ‘ave...“

“Don’t you even ask! Do you hear me, Des?” Reg was adamant.

“Okay, Reggie babe, I was only thinkin’ out loud, that’s all. Don’t get yer knickers in a twist.”

By now they had whiled away a good few hours, but Zizzi didn’t seem to mind at all. Kevin and Alan had said that they wanted the two couples to have a meal that they’d remember all their lives, and this Zizzi was determined to do.

The main restaurant was beginning to fill up with diners eager for Zizzi’s fine cuisine. They could hear the happy voices coming from the side room, and smiled. Zizzi was making someone else’s wedding go with a swing.

Following the salad and chips -- which all the young men thoroughly enjoyed -- the waiters finally appeared with fresh fruit salad and cream. And, made especially for Gina, Zizzi brought out two domes of Cassata Gelata -- Tutti Fruity ice cream, encased in chocolate ice cream.

“Oh, Zizzi, that’s wonderful!” she whooped. “Adam, he remembered that I like ice cream! Isn’t that marvellous?”

Zizzi placed one on each table, and Maria, who had followed him in, placed small crystal glass dishes in front of each person. Then they withdrew, while the wine waiter poured yet another selection of wine, in more clean glasses. All this time, Malcolm had had juice or lemonade. What he didn’t know, was that his dad was going to allow him a small glass of champagne when they had the toasts at the end of the meal.

Finally it was time to cut the cake. Adam and Gina cut theirs, videoed by Reg, and then it was the turn of Craig and Luke, again videoed by Reg. He also took photographs of each couple. Reg was going to make them each an album as a keepsake. He hadn’t decided what to do with the video yet. He might just copy the whole lot onto another video for Craig and Luke, then they would have the whole day on tape, or possibly a DVD if he could get hold of the right equipment.

Two waiters stood close by, and once the two couples had cut their own cakes, they each removed one to their individual station, and proceeded to cut the cake into slices. These were then passed around to each guest at each table. They also received a flute of champagne ready for the toasts, including Malcolm, who was given half a glass. It was time for the speeches.

Adam was first and the thanked everyone for coming to his and Gina’s wedding. He particularly thanked Kevin and Alan for providing the reception, and he thanked Zizzi and Maria for making it very special. Zizzi and Maria beamed at the guests, then at each other. Zizzi was very proud of his daughter's efforts at this, her first special occasion. If she carried on like this, he knew she’d have no problem obtaining her degree, and either coming in with him, or branching out on her own.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like you to raise your glasses and toast Craig and Luke.”

“Cheers!” everyone shouted, except Craig and Luke of course.

It was now Craig’s turn to make a speech.

“Ladies and gentlemen, friends, I’d like to thank you on behalf of Luke and myself for helping us celebrate a very special occasion in our lives. We would have preferred to get married, but the LPR was the next best thing. Thank you all for coming to witness it. It really made our day, didn’t it, Luke?” He looked down at Luke, the love shining in his eyes.

Luke gazed up at him, and nodded his head. He couldn’t speak; he was so full of emotion. Craig could feel his own composure begin to slip, so he got on with his part of the toast before he lost it completely.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please raise your glasses once again and toast the new Mr. and Mrs. Okaro!”

“Cheers!” was the resounding reply. Gina and Adam looked at each other and kissed. Malcolm raised his eyes heavenwards as he always did when he saw them ‘snogging’, as he put it. He’d learn.

It was time for the Limoncello. The waiters brought out two carafes for each table, each half full of the beautiful lemon liqueur. Liqueur glasses were placed in front of everyone except Malcolm, of course, but he’d received a large glass of lemonade so that he didn’t feel left out of it.

Each of the adults tried the Limoncello, and had to agree that they’d never tasted anything like it. Alan and Kevin even asked for the recipe, so that they could make their own at home. Zizzi said he would get it typed up, and would send it to his address.

The waiters reappeared and took all the dirty dishes away, and then brought back bowls of both Demerara and white sugar, ready for hot drinks. Pots of coffee and tea were brought to the table, and a cup of hot chocolate for Malcolm. Gina had told Zizzi on one of his visits to their table that that was what he liked. Nothing was too good for these lovely people, plus the fact that he’d also just made a killing, again, on the stock market thanks to Alan. Alan would certainly be getting a good discount on the final bill for the wedding breakfast.

Now that all the food had been cleared away, Maria came around with some after dinner mints, both white and chocolate covered, which she placed on each table. The beverages were poured. Coffee, of course, for Gina, which she sniffed up appreciatively.

“Good coffee for once!” she said in her usual sharp manner. No one took any notice of her, not that it would have done any good if they had. She was oblivious to them all. She was already planning what she was going to do to Adam when they’d got Malcolm to bed, and it didn’t include coffee.

Craig and Luke were now getting ready to go home. Luke could see that Craig was beginning to flag. He’d been back at work now for five months, but even he had to admit it was hard going. Although the arm had healed, it still let him down sometimes, and he was starting to stay in the station more and more. As Inspector, this was fine, until all hands were needed for some special operation or other. In the event, he would go to it with his men, but made sure that there was no one with him that might get hurt if he himself couldn’t collar someone.

His headaches were infrequent, but he still got one from time to time, necessitating him to take to his bed until it had passed. In fact, after a short holiday, he was due to appear before the FME again, with the possibility that he would be invalided out of the service: albeit on a good pension. Compensation was also due from the assault he’d received at the house. In fact, Luke hoped he would be pensioned off. He worried about him on a daily basis, in case anything else happened to him.

The party was beginning to break up. Zizzi appeared and asked how many taxis were required. A quick count was taken, and the numbers given to him. He went away and saw to the ‘phoning of the cab company.

Babs and Tom hugged Craig, Luke, and Jenny. They shook hands with Gina and Adam, and the other members of the party, including Pat and Tony. As the majority of the guests were gay, they all hugged one another and vowed to stay friends and keep in touch with each other. Even though they had on occasions all been together at the G.A.Y. club, this lovely meal had brought them all so much closer together.

At last the cab for Craig and Luke arrived. They’d seen Babs and Tom to their taxi, with the assurance that they were okay, and that they’d see them at their hotel tomorrow for lunch. After saying a last good bye to everyone still there, they walked out of Zizzi’s a committed couple, and were driven back to their flat.

* * * *

Back in the flat, they both threw off their shoes and jackets, and loosened their ties. It had been a long day and they were exhausted.

“Luke, can we just go to bed, love? I’m jiggered. I need to lie down.” Craig was almost falling asleep on his feet, the way he was walking.

“Off you go, Gilmore. I’ll bring these up,” Luke said pointing to their shoes and jackets.

“Thank God I haven’t got any stairs to climb,” Craig said wearily, as he walked along the corridor to the bathroom.

Luke got the two pairs of shoes, put his own jacket and shoes back on so that he only had to carry Craig’s, and after making sure that their front door was locked, he followed Craig into their bedroom. He put Craig’s stuff on the chair, and then his own jacket and shoes quickly followed. Craig was getting undressed. Luke walked back to the bathroom, used the loo, cleaned his teeth, and went back to their room to see how Craig was getting on.

Craig was in bed, curled up and almost asleep. Luke climbed in beside him and spooned himself around Craig. He leaned over and whispered gently to Craig, “Bloody Hell, Gilmore. This is supposed to be our wedding night.”

“Tomorrow, Luke; there’s always going to be tomorrow, my darling.” Craig snuggled down as he felt Luke wrapped around him, and then he was gone, flat out.

Luke smiled. He didn’t care: he could love Craig for the rest of his life. One night of lost lovemaking was neither here nor there. He too was soon a sleep.

They awoke next morning to bright sunshine. They hadn’t even pulled the curtains closed when they went to bed.

Craig grimaced as the bright light shone in his eyes. “Luke, what’s the time?”

“I don’t know! Look at your watch, or the clock by your side,” Luke said a little irritably. He hadn’t been ready to wake up either.

Craig dragged himself up onto his elbow, and tried to see the time on his watch. He couldn’t focus his eyes properly; he had to turn slightly to see the alarm clock they used for work.

“Shit!” he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed. “It’s ten o’clock, and we're due at Mam’s hotel for one sharp. Come on, Luke, we need a shower and at least a mug of coffee.”

Luke was out of bed in two shakes. “Right, Gilmore, you start the shower, and I’ll make the coffee. But you owe me big style: just you remember that.” He grinned at Craig.

He flew out of the bedroom and along the corridor to the kitchen, thanking his lucky stars that everything was so compact and nothing was too far away. Luke switched the kettle on, got coffee down, and spooned some into each of their two mugs. Then he went back to the bathroom. Craig was already under the water, and Luke crept in behind him. Grasping him around the waist from behind, Craig almost had a heart attack.

“Luke! You trying to kill me or what?” gasped Craig.

“Sorry, sweetheart, I thought you’d hear me.”

“Well you know what thought did... Okay, hotshot, just you come here and give me the kiss of life before I expire.”

Luke was only too willing to oblige. They kissed and caressed one another for a few minutes, then reluctantly broke away from each other and got on with the business in hand: that of washing one another, and getting ready to go for lunch with Craig’s mam and dad, and Luke’s mum. They didn’t want to have to rush. They wanted to take things easy today. They had the rest of their lives to rush about.

Back in the bedroom, they dressed. Not in their beige suites, but in the good slacks and dressy shirts that they wore sometimes when they went out in the evening for a drive, or a drink at a country pub, usually the one where they could watch the ducks on the pond; there were new baby ducks now, that had caught their attention the last time they’d driven there.

They’d never seen the Borough Commander there again, but they had seen the guy who’d been with her. Every time, the lady in his company was much older than him! Either he liked older women, or they were an easy meal ticket and enjoyed being flattered.

Back in the lounge, Craig and Luke, both holding the coffee that Luke had made while Craig finished dressing, walked to their french windows. Craig opened them after pulling back the blinds, and tucking the drapes out of the way. They both stepped out onto the balcony. True, it was only small, but they had been able to get a small garden table and chairs that fitted just so. They both sat down to admire the view. The gardens belonging to the complex were looking lovely. They placed their mugs on the table, and Craig reached over to hold Luke’s hand.

“Luke, we’ve been living together for nine months, my sweet...” Craig hesitated, and looked lovingly at his partner. “But this is just the beginning of the rest of our lives.”

Seasons would come, and seasons would go; their love would survive them all -- Autumn into Winter, and Spring into Summer.

 

The beginning...

 

AN: Acknowledgements:  
The London Partnership Register.  
Catherine and her Italian friend.  
I would like to thank all the above for their help -- enabling me to bring my story to a happy conclusion.


End file.
